Hogsmeade Kiss
by LJS4everandAlways2
Summary: Prequel to the Harry Potter series. It starts in the Marauders 6thyear and goes to the fateful night in October where Harry Potter became a hero and Lily and James became mere ghosts of the past. This story is about them. Mostly preHBP and OotP. RR
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

There she was. James saw her walking down the corridor with Marissa. Her beauty always took his breath away. He loved her beautiful red hair and the freckles on her nose. He loved how she smiled at the world and how her laughter rang out so loud. He loved the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she brushed her out of her face, the way her nose wrinkled when she was concentrating. And, oh my God, did he love her eyes! They sparkled in the light and were a dazzling, vibrant green. He just loved everything about her.

James was pulled out of his reverie when Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a grin. James had told Sirius he liked Lily last year, even though James had a strong suspicion he knew all along. Every time they were all together, Sirius dropped little hints to Lily about James' feelings. Somehow a hex found its way to Sirius afterwards.

"Hello Lillian dear. How are you this lovely afternoon?" Sirius said with a mock bow.

Lily smiled at him. James melted whenever he saw that smile. "I'm just fine Sirius. James, we have to go to a prefect meeting tonight at 7 o'clock. Don't forget" Lily said.

James nodded and gave her a lopsided grin. "Don't worry, I'm not like Sirius. I don't forget THAT easily." Sirius gasped in horror and slapped him on the back of his head. James just rolled his eyes and pushed him into Transfiguration, winking at Lily on the way.

Lily felt her knees buckle. _He's just too cute..._ she thought to herself. She smiled as she thought back to when they first met on the train.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

_Lily couldn't find a compartment. All of them were taken. She brushed back the tears in her eyes as she continued down the row. "Why does this have to happen to me?" she asked herself. _

_Lily was nearing the end when someone with raven black hair and glasses bumped into her. They both fell, and Lily's owl cage went flying._

"_Sorry!" the boy yelped as he offered his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and stood up, brushing herself off. The boy ran to get her owl cage and picked up her trunk._

"_My name is James Potter. What's yours?"_

"_L-Lily Evans. Sorry for k-knocking you down" Lily stuttered. She often did that when she was nervous and she hated it._

"_Aw, no it's ok, mostly my fault anyway. It is nice to meet you Lily. Did you find a compartment yet?" James asked. Lily shook her head. "Okay, cool, you can sit with me, er, us!" James led Lily down the hallway a little bit further. He stopped in front of a partially open door. They walked in to find a little boy sitting against the window. His hands were clutched together and his eyes darted around nervously._

"_Hey Peter! Where's Remus and Sirius" James asked._

"_Oh, uh, t-t-they said something ab-about turning someone's hair green" Peter stuttered._

"_Without me! I'll hex Sirius when he gets back" James said angrily. He looked at Lily. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Peter, this is Lily Evans. Lily, this is Peter Pettigrew."_

_Lily took Peter's hand and shook it, saying, "It's nice to meet you Peter." She smiled warmly at him and Peter visibly relaxed._

_Soon they all began talking when two boys burst in and sat down out of breath. "James!" the taller one said, "Give me your cloak!"_

_James turned his back. "Why should I? You didn't invite me along for the prank." James rubbed his eyes and gave the boy a puppy dog pout._

_The boy rolled his eyes and said, "I would've if you were here! Now please give me it! Hurry!" James sighed and tossed him a silvery cloak. The boy smiled and tossed it around himself and the other boy. Lily had to rub her eyes. They had both disappeared!_

"_James did they just-"Lily started but she was interrupted._

"_Yes they disappeared. It's an Invisibility cloak. My dad gave it to me. Now just act natural." Lily was about to ask why when a boy with greasy hair and a pointed nose slammed open the compartment door. Lily had to bite her lip from laughing. The boy's hair was slowly turning from black to green._

"_Where are they?" the boy hissed._

_James gave him a quizzical look. "Where are who?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me Potter! Where are Black and Lupin?" the boy spat._

_James clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Severus, Severus, Severus. You really don't know anything. If I knew where they were, I'd be with them. So they're obviously not here."_

_The boy called Severus narrowed his eyes. "I'll get you four back if it's the last thing I do."_

_James smiled and patted his shoulder. Severus flinched at his touch. "I'm sure you will. By the way, your hair looks very lovely that shade of green. I believe you should keep it that way."_

_Severus turned on his heel and left, muttering to himself. After they were sure he was gone, the two boys under the cloak suddenly appeared again. They were both laughing._

"_Did you see his hair?" the taller boy asked, wiping tears out of his eyes._

_The shorter smiled and nodded, gasping for breath. "Bloody hell that was fun! James you should really join us next time."_

_James gave him a glare then said, "Guys, I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Lily Evans. Lily, the boy with the black hair is Sirius Black and the boy with the blonde hair is Remus Lupin" James said as he pointed to each of them in turn. Lily smiled and shook their hands._

"_So Lily, I see you've had the misfortune of meeting James" Sirius said, smiling at James. James' face turned red as he looked away quickly. "I've known him since I could crawl, I have! We basically shared the same diaper!" James turned a deeper shade of red and threatened Sirius with his wand._

_Lily laughed and asked, "So you all have known each other for all your lives?"_

_Remus shook his head. "No, I met Peter on the train then we both ran into Sirius and James, literally" Remus said, rubbing his elbow._

"_Funny, that's how I met James" Lily smiled and gave James a nudge, who in return blushed and muttered a "sorry"._

_Sirius gasped. "You ran into this poor girl? I'm so sorry, Lillian, dear. Excuse James, he's a bit of a klutz."_

"_ME? A klutz? You should talk Sirius, you ran into three parents, fell on top of seven girls, and tripped over a cat!" James exclaimed._

_Sirius grinned and barked out a laugh "Now the girls I meant to do..."_

_Through the whole train ride the five new friends carried on with talking, playing pranks on a few misfortunate students (some of them being 6th years and getting very upset that first years out hexed them), and introducing Lily into the Wizarding world. Lily, being a Muggle born, had no idea about anything that could happen._

_They were in the middle of explaining Quidditch when the magical loudspeaker came on announcing that they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon and that they should change into their school robes. Lily walked out to find somewhere else to change._

_After Lily changed she met another person. She had brown hair, clear violet eyes, and was about three inches taller than Lily. Lily walked up to her and held out her hand._

"_Hi! My name is Lily Evans. What's yours?"_

_The girl took the hand timidly and said "Marissa Peele. What house do you think you'll be in?"_

"_House?" Nobody explained to her about a house yet. "Um, I'm not sure. I better go. I'll see at Hogwarts?"_

_Marissa nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you at Hogwarts._

_Lily nodded. "Bye!" Lily made her way back to the compartment. Before she made it there, she saw Sirius and James running down the hallway, their robes billowing behind them. Sirius saw Lily and grabbed her wrist to pull her in the compartment._

_Breathing heavily, they all sat down. "What did you do this time?" Lily asked suspiciously._

_They both smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Sirius?" James asked._

"_Nope not a clue" Sirius responded._

_They all enjoyed the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. They've all been friends ever since..._

_¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤_

James was also thinking about how they met. He fell in love with her when he first set eyes on her.

Lily kept thinking back on all the memories they've shared together. She then started thinking about to when she first started liking James more than a friend.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"_JAMES POTTER SCORES ANOTHER GOAL!" Remus shouted through the magical microphone. He was dictating a very close Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It was third year, and Lily was biting her nails throughout the whole game. Marissa pulled Lily's hand out of her mouth and patted it reassuringly. _

"_Just chill, no one else will get hurt." Marissa said. Lily nodded along with her but she didn't feel that way at all. Already Sirius had gotten knocked off his broom from a Bludger that hit him in the stomach. Madame Pomfrey had already started to tend to him, but their backup Beater wasn't the best._

"_Slytherin scores a goal! That's 70-50 Slytherin. Abbott better hurry up and catch the snitch before those slimy bast-"_

"_LUPIN" McGonagall shouted._

"_Sorry Professor! What I meant to say was we need a new seeker 'cause the one we have now is dreadful, being very distracted with his girlfriend in the stands. Chris, don't think I don't know what you two do in the astronomy tower-"_

"_LUPIN I WILL HAVE YOU SUSPENDED IF YOU CAN'T PROPERLY DICTATE THE GAME!" McGonagall shouted._

"_Okay, okay. Finney passes to Gruber. Gruber takes aim and scores! 80-50 Slytherin! Come on Jackson, it can't be that hard to bloody block a goal, especially since those dimwits-"_

"_LUPIN! DETENTION! WITH ME! FRIDAY AT 8!"_

"_No good for me McGonagall. You see the Marauders have a prank planning session-"_

"_LUPIN!"_

"_Aw, you're no fun. Hey Lils, can you sub in for me on-"_

"_LUPIN, WATCH THE GAME!"_

"_Oops, sorry Professor! James has got the Quaffle. He passes to Rolander and Rolander aims...wait, Rolander fakes out and passes to James. Great move. James aims and SCORES! 80-60 Slytherin! Gruber has possession and passes to Usalavage. BUT ITS INTERCEPTED BY JAMES POTTER! He speeds towards the goals aaaaaaaaaaaaand SCORES! 80-70 Slytherin! James is on a roll! Finney has possession. He seems distracted..." Remus started laughing along with the crowds. "He's watching a butterfly! Oh this is too good! James flies towards him and plucks the ball from his hands while Finney is STILL watching the butterfly!_

"_James is speeding towards the goal posts and SCORES! Ladies and gentlemen, this is a tie game! Slytherin captain DeSantis is speeding towards Finney, probably to yell at him for being stupid, and ugly too, while he is at it," Remus stopped talking for a moment as McGonagall gives a warning glare._

"_Er, right, anyways, Gruber has possession. He passes to Usalavage and he passes to Finney. Finney aims and is blocked by Gryffindor Keeper Jackson! Rolander has possession and – WAIT! SLYTHERIN SEEKER SHAW HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! ABBOT, QUIT BLOWING KISSES TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GO FOR THE BLOODY SNITCH! OH NOW YOU SEE IT! COME ON ABBOTT!"_

_Everyone in the stadium was sitting on the edge of their seats as Abbott and Shaw raced around the pitch, both of their hands outstretched. Even the other players didn't move as they watched them both race. James was the only one to move as he shot towards the two seekers._

"_JAMES WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOUR CHASER, NOT SEEKER! WAIT, HE'S TRYING TO THROW OFF SHAW! GO JAMES! WAIT, IS THIS ALLOWED?" Lily was standing up trying to see what was going on. She then saw one of the other players move. It was Slytherin Beater, Crabbe. He was zooming towards a Bludger. He arched his arm back to swing..._

"_JAMES! LOOK OUT!" Lily and Remus shouted at the same time. James looked up and saw a Bludger zooming towards him he dodged it and smiled to the crowd. There was a momentary roar from the students then the Bludger turned around and hit him hard on the back of is neck. The whole stadium heard his bones cracking as it hit him. He yelled in pain then passed out. His broom fell and hit the ground hard. Right after that, Abbott caught the snitch._

_No one even bothered to cheer about the win. Most of the stands rushed down on the field to see if James was all right. Lily, Remus, Marissa, and Peter rushed down and shoved everyone out of the way to see if James was okay. Sirius tried to get up but McGonagall held him down as Madam Pomfrey rushed down to the field._

_Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Marissa stayed with him for the rest of the day. Peter got bored after an hour and went to go finish homework. Madam Pomfrey tried to get them to leave but Remus' smooth talking turned her around and she let them stay. _

_Lily was stroking James' bruised hand. Without realizing so, James wrapped his hand around hers. She squeezed it and James smiled in his sleep. Marissa, Remus, and Sirius looked at each other quizzically. _

_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, Lily thought to herself. His smile makes him look a lot cuter than he already is. Lily mentally slapped herself. She couldn't think he's cute. He's her friend!_ He probably doesn't like me anyways. But what if he does? No he probably couldn't see me as more than a friend. But I am a lot closer to him than I am to Sirius or Remus.

_Lily continued her mental battle until it got dark. "I'm going to go down to dinner and bring us back some food. Unless anyone just wants to leave the hospital wing for right now?" Sirius asked. Everyone shook his or her heads. "Okay then I'll be right back."_

_After they finished dinner they stayed with James for another hour or so, replaying exactly what happened on the Quidditch field. Crabbe got a permanent ban from Quidditch and a month of suspension for the Bludger. He could've killed James if the Bludger had hit a little higher on his neck. Finally Madam Pomfrey pushed them out of the hospital wing so they could get some sleep. But Sirius and Lily snuck back down there under the Invisibility cloak and stayed with him all night. Lily figured out during the time that she really did have a crush on James...  
_  
¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Miss Evans, could you please describe the punishments for an unregistered Animagus? Miss Evans? Hello?" McGonagall was trying to ask Lily a question, but she was still thinking about that night in the hospital wing. "Miss Evans? LILY EVANS!" Still Lily did not move. She kept daydreaming.

Finally, McGonagall pointed her wand in the air and fired a loud blast out of the end. Lily jumped and screamed. The whole class burst out laughing. Lily's face was turning a deep shade of crimson.

_She looks so cute when she's embarrassed._ James thought. Lily caught his eye and James gave her a reassuring smile.

"Now that Miss Evans is finally with us, we can continue our lesson. Could you please describe the punishments for an unregistered Animagus?" McGonagall asked. Lily nodded and began listing the punishments, her mind only half on what she was doing. She had fumbled quite a few times before she got them all correct for James continuously resurfaced on her mind.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Marissa kept staring at her friend all through Herbology. Lily clearly had her mind on something else. _Or someone..._ Marissa thought. She had noticed that Lily was staring at James a lot. Hell, she was staring at him right now!

_I guess I'll just have to talk to her._ Marissa thought. She already knew James has liked her since forever. They looked great together. In fact, Marissa has been secretly hoping she liked him. Lily was such a good actress that Marissa couldn't ever tell what she was thinking or feeling.

Suddenly an idea struck Marissa. _I could get them together! After I have confirmation that Lily likes him._ Marissa thought. _I can't do this by myself. I need a mastermind. A genius!_ Marissa smiled secretly.

_Sirius Black._

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **I had this story on with 808 reviews and 46 chapters, then it was removed for the second time. I love this story and I don't want to stop so I'm reposting it. I've worked on it for almost two years and it has been removed twice. The last chapter I wrote (46) is posted on my author page under my stories where I will be posting the last few chapters of the story. I spent a year just reposting the whole story and editing little by little when it was first removed. I know it aggravated my old readers to slowly re-read the whole thing when they were so close to the end, so I'm only reposting for those who have not read it on FF. I'm posting the last few chapters separately so my old readers will be able to finish the story and not wait another year for the end. Once I get reviews I will post the second chapter. Please Review!


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Marissa walked up to Lily in the common room. She was working on Herbology homework.

"Hey Lils. Can I talk to you for a second?" Marissa asked.

Lily sighed and looked at her stack of books. She had a lot of homework, but it could wait. "Sure but I need to finish my homework."

Marissa nodded in understanding. "This will only take a minute. Lets go to the dorms. I'm not sure if Danielle and Brielle are in there."

"Brielle's out snogging with that one Ravenclaw. I don't even think she knows what his name is. Dani is talking to Professor Snelling about taking Intermediate Potions." Lily said in a matter of fact voice.

When they reached the dorm room, Marissa put a soundproof charm on it. Lily raised an eyebrow. "This is serious. So what's up?" Lily asked.

"The real question is, what's up with you?" Marissa asked.

Lily had a confused look on her face. "Uh, Mara, are you feeling alright?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm feeling alright! What I'm trying to ask is," Marissa stopped for a second, trying to figure out how to say this without getting Lily mad at her.

Lily cocked her head and looked at her. "Mara, are you okay?"

Marissa nodded and took a deep breath. If you got Lily mad, she would absolutely explode on you. Marissa had only seen it once, but it was very scary. "Do you like James?" she asked carefully.

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "What would make you say that?" she asked casually.

"Because you look at him all the time in class. Whenever you see him your eyes light up and your smile gets all big. And you always scramble to sit next to him or be with him or something." Mara said this in a huge rush of words.

Marissa was watching Lily closely. Her hand was on the doorknob, just in case. Lily looked over at her friend. "You don't have to be so scared, I'm not going to yell." Lily said simply. Mara let out a huge breath she had been holding in.

With a smile, Lily continued, "You have to swear not to tell any one, but yeah, I do. Ever since third year when he got hurt at the Quidditch game," There was a short pause, "How did you know I liked him?

Marissa held up a hand to stop her. "You've liked him since third year?" Lily gulped. Now it was Marissa's turn to be angry. "This is now sixth year. You've liked him for three bloody years? And you didn't even tell me?"

Lily stumbled over the next few words. "W-well you see, I-I-I didn't tell any one-"

"Not even your best friend?"

"No! These past three years I've been going back and forth, do I like him? Do I not like him? I've been trying to decide! This year I finally gave up on me not trying to like him. I can't help it! I just do!" Lily's face was turning red. "And I bet he doesn't like me. I mean, we've been best friends since first year. I'm afraid even if we did go out, it might ruin our friendship! I don't want that to happen!" Now Lily had a few tears escape down her face.

Mara rushed over to give her a hug. "I understand! I really do! I just feel so bad for you. But Lily," she lifted Lily's chin so she would look directly in her eyes, "You have to admit you like him. Because if you don't, you might regret it later."

Lily smiled but shook her head. "No I can't yet. I've got to see if he likes me first." Marissa nodded and gave her a hug.

"I understand. Look at us being all mushy and gushy! Lets go back to the common room." Marissa said. Lily smiled at her friend. They both stood up and went down the stairs.

Marissa's eyes swept the common room looking for Sirius. She spotted him playing chess with Remus.

"Damn! Remus please don't take my queen! Please!" Sirius begged Remus.

Remus just smiled and moved his bishop. "Checkmate" Sirius cursed loudly.

"Whoa calm down! Just a game Sirius! Deep breaths," Marissa said.

Sirius glared at her. "Can it Mary Wary."

Marissa cringed at the nickname Sirius had given her. "As much as I would love to, I didn't come over here to irritate you. We need to talk in private." Sirius smiled and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Marissa rolled her eyes. "No just talk. I wouldn't snog you even if you were the last guy on earth."

"Do you have to ruin a man's dream?"

"Yes. Now come on. We have to find somewhere to talk."

Sirius obediently followed her. They found an empty classroom. Sirius shut the door behind them. Marissa sat down on the floor.

"No, no, no. Allow me to do the honor." Marissa looked very confused. Sirius just smiled and twirled his wand a few times. Two squishy armchairs appeared and Sirius sat down in one of them.

Marissa looked at him in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Conjuring. We're not supposed to learn it until next year but James and I like to get a head start on things." Sirius said.

Mara smiled. "Speaking of James, we need to talk about him and Lily."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "What about them?"

"Well I know that James has liked her since forever. And Lily just told me tonight that she's liked him since third year." Sirius perked up when he heard this. "So I was thinking we could find a way to get them together. I had no clue how but then in Herbology it came to me that you could help, since you are a mastermind at these sort of things."

Sirius laughed. "I like the proposal. But I will only accept if you agree on one thing."

Marissa looked doubtful. "What's that..." she asked suspiciously.

"If you admit that I am a mastermind at everything!" Sirius stood up, stretching his arms and spinning.

Mara started laughing. "Alright, but I'll deny it later." She winked at Sirius. _Did I just flirt with him?_ Marissa thought to herself.

Sirius smiled and continued talking. "Anyways, we need to get down to business. Do think we should do something in class to get them to finally notice they're perfect for each other?"

"Like what?" Mara asked.

"Like bang they're heads together."

"No they're too thickheaded. How about we write letters to them saying the like each other, but sign it as their names."

"That might work! But, wait, only one problem."

"What?"

"They'll find out it was us eventually and we'll both be smoldered by their anger. Or at least Lily's."

"Hmm, you're right. I really don't want to be smoldered today. I'm out of ideas. You?"

"No wait, I got one forming. What if we set them up with a romantic dinner in the common room. We can get everyone out of there and set up a candle lit dinner and a house elf to serve them!"

"That is a good idea! But it won't work. Neither of them would do it!"

"Why don't we just tell them they like each other?"

"No! They'll think we're lying. And then it will take them twice as long to ask each other out." Marissa sighed. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah tell me about it. Wait, I feel a light bulb!"

"It better not be as bad as the last one..."

"Hey! That was a great idea! Just not for them. Just listen to this okay?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Alright go ahead"

"We'll get them together in Hogsmeade."

"Alright but how?"

"That's what I need your help on. The next one is in the beginning of December. Knowing London, it will be snowing. So..."

"It will be a perfect romantic setting! I have a great idea!"

"Oh you mean my idea! You're just going to steal it?"

"No I'm just adding onto it! Okay first thing we do is..."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** Awwww...no ones reviewing. Apparantly third time isnt a charm lol. please please **_please_** review so I can get feedback on whose out there reading it. If you have any stories you'd like me to read/help you on I would be more than happy to. I'm trying to write an intro to one of my readers new stories right now.

Review please! Flames are ok too, it helps me improove.


	3. Hogsmeade Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

November was speeding by so fast that the Marauders could hardly keep up with playing pranks. Sirius and Marissa were very busy trying to form their plan to get Lily and James together, while Lily and James were trying to find the right time to admit their feelings.

Soon it was December, and Marissa was getting nervous. _What if the plan doesn't work?_ She continuously found herself thinking that. Marissa knew she wouldn't be able to stand much more of stolen glances and each of them moaning. Lily would never shut up about him, and she had walked in on James ranting to Sirius about how he was going to tell Lily his feelings, then changing his mind.

Before any one knew it, it was the Hogsmeade weekend. Marissa was pacing around the common room, waiting for Sirius to come down so they could go over their plan. They had named it 'Operation Love Birds'.

Sirius came down the steps, whistling a muggle tune. Marissa glared at him. "Aren't you the least bit nervous?" she asked Sirius.

Sirius looked bewildered. "Why should I be?"

"Because they might take our heads off! Have you not seen Lily angry?" shrieked Marissa.

Sirius covered his ears. "I think we all saw that awful incident. And once they find their Gryffindor courage and realize they are madly in love with each other, nothing can go wrong. Now lets go over this. We'll all go to Hogsmeade together…"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily, James, Sirius, and Marissa all walked down the path to Hogsmeade together. Tonight was the full moon, so Remus was in the hospital wing. Peter had the flu and was also in the hospital wing.

As if on cue, snowflakes started slowly falling from the sky. There was already snow on the ground, for it started snowing two weeks ago.

Lily sighed happily. "I love the snow. It makes the world seem perfect." Marissa looked at Sirius and grinned. It was time to start 'Operation Love Birds'.

When they reached the Hogsmeade village, Marissa and Sirius took the lead. They led them to a little café that neither James nor Lily had seen before.

James looked at Sirius questionably. "Er, Sirius? Not to sound rude or anything, but where the hell are we?" James asked.

Sirius smiled and said, "Well I, for one, am really hungry. I thought we could grab something to eat before we start shopping for Christmas gifts."

"No surprise your hungry, but I've never seen this place before. I know we have never been here," James said.

Sirius sighed dramatically. "I know we haven't. But my dad has and he said it's really good." James just rolled his eyes and followed him inside.

As soon as they walked in, Lily could tell it was expensive. The walls were paneled in rich mahogany and the floors were a deep crimson color. There was a small orchestra playing in the far corner of the café. There was also a large fountain in the middle of the room.

There was a small desk at the front by the door. A young blonde witch stood there, writing something down in what looked like a guest book. Sirius walked up to the desk and gave the witch a dazzling smile that made the girls at Hogwarts melt.

"Hello there! We have a reservation for four under the name 'Black'." Sirius said in a flattering voice. The witch blushed and looked down at the guest book.

"Yes, Mr. Black I see-"

"Please call me Sirius."

The witch blushed more. "Er, yeah, uh Sirius. I will lead you to your table."

"Thank you. Wait!"

"What is it sir, er, Sirius?"

"You have the most beautiful eyes I believe I've ever seen!" The witch turned a deep shade of red and giggled. James rolled his eyes. "No really, you do. That is also a dazzling smile! Maybe we could go get Butterbeers sometime?"

"I, erm, yeah. T-that'd be great!" the witch stumbled over her words. "Um, oh yeah! This way." She seated them at a table near the fountain. Sirius smiled at her as she handed them the menus.

As they looked at what to order, Lily gasped. "Sirius, this stuff is really expensive! Look! Ten sickles for a Butterbeer!"

"Ah, yes, Lillian dear. But this lunch is all on me. Order whatever you like. Besides, I'm sure that witch will give us a discount." Sirius said. He chuckled slightly then looked down at his plate. He cleared his throat and said, "I will have prime rib steak. Medium well, with a side of broccoli. Oh, and extra rolls."

As soon as he finished talking, everything he ordered appeared on his plate with a pop! He started to eat then looked at everyone else. "Well go ahead. Order!" Sirius commanded.

"How'd you know to do that?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, my dad told me when we talked about the café. You guys can order any time." Sirius said simply. He looked at his glass and clearly said, "Butterbeer!" Instantly, Butterbeer appeared in his glass.

Soon everyone had ordered something and they began eating. Sirius continually called the blonde witch over to flirt with her. They were looking at deserts when Marissa looked at Lily and said, "Lils, can I talk to you in the bathroom for a second?" Lily nodded and got up from her seat. Sirius glanced and Mara and he gave her a small wink. Mara smiled and followed Lily to the bathroom.

"Tell him now!" Marissa said as soon as she walked in.

Lily looked at her strange. "Now? Why now?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "C'mon the setting is perfect! You're in a romantic café. It's snowing outside. And it's almost Christmas! Wouldn't it be the best gift if you and James started going out?"

Lily sighed and leaned her head against the wall. "I guess but I don't want to do it with you and Sirius right here. Especially Sirius. He'd probably make some stupid joke."

"Well what if I can give you some time alone with him when we're walking back? We're going to have to separate while we're Christmas shopping anyways."

"All right! I'll try! But if he turns me down and it becomes the worst Christmas ever-"

"Yeah, yeah. It'll be my entire fault. I'll talk to Sirius about it." Lily smiled and led the way out of the bathroom.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

James stared at Lily as she walked to the bathroom. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Tell her now!" Sirius exclaimed as soon as Lily was out of sight.

James' eyes bulged. "Right this second?" he hissed.

"No, like during desert or something! This is the most perfect setting you can get!"

"Wait, is this why you made reservations at this café?"

"Don't change the subject!" Sirius scolded, wagging his finger at him. "You've been waiting for the right time and moment and blah blah blah! I've heard about it since last year! She probably likes you too! Just do it!"

James started to talk faster, his eyes darting to the bathroom. "I'm not going to do it in front of you and Marissa. You would make some stupid joke!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do you have no faith in me? I know this is the love of your life!" James scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What if I can promise you two some time alone? Like when we're walking back up to the castle. We'll have to separate anyways to do Christmas shopping. I'll talk to Mary Wary..."

"Okay fine! But if she says no-"

"Yeah, yeah I know the rest! They're coming back!" Sirius muttered to James. He looked down at his menu. "Yes James. I think I might order the hot fudge sundae." As he said that, his dirty plate disappeared and his sundae re-appeared with a faint pop.

Lily and Marissa sat down. They all ordered their desserts and talked as if there were nothing amiss, with James and Lily flirting occasionally, much to the dismay of Marissa and Sirius.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Okay, so we'll meet you back at Three Broomsticks in an hour or so," Mara was saying. James and Sirius nodded. The four friends parted ways and began shopping.

As soon as Lily and Marissa were out of earshot, James asked, "What should I get Lily for Christmas? It's got to be something meaningful. Maybe some perfume or candy-"

Sirius pulled out his wand and said _'Silencio!'_ He smiled at James who, in turn, gave him a dirty look. "Okay now that you've shut up, I gotta describe to you how a woman's mind works. After many years of practice I have mastered the art," Sirius then gave a mock bow. James rolled his eyes and knew for sure he thought a woman's mind revolved around him. "Perfume is way to simple. Not nearly good enough. If you give her candy, she'll think you hate her! So you give her some expensive jewelry!" Sirius then performed the counter curse for the charm.

James continued talking as if he had never stopped. "Okay then what kind of jewelry? A bracelet or a necklace or a ring or-"

"Just shut the hell up and listen! I know a great shop for this. And it is right over here!" Sirius pointed to a very old shop to his right. The sign was so old James couldn't even read it. Sirius pulled the door open and stepped inside.

When James walked in, he had to blink from the brightness of the shop. Everywhere he looked there was jewelry. And all of it dazzled as if they were in the sun.

Sirius came up beside the stunned James and patted him on the shoulder. "Diamonds, mate, are a girl's best friend." Sirius then steered James over to the diamonds case.

James looked at all of the pieces in turn. Soon he found one he liked. It was a necklace. A choker, to be exact. It was made of small diamonds. The necklace had three rows. One was tight around the neck. The second swung just below the first one. And the third swung just below the second. The third had a small flower hanging off the bottom. James looked closer and saw it was a lily.

He grinned and pointed to the glass. "That one is perfect for her."

"Aye, so this is for your lass is it boy?" said a voice. Sirius and James both jumped and turned around to see an older man who was about as tall as Professor Flitwick standing behind them.

"Uh, erm, yeah it is. How much is it?" James asked.

The man scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'd say about 40 galleons."

Sirius yelped as if he had been hit with something hot. "40 BLODDY GALLEONS? I COULD'VE BOUGHT 15 DINNERS IN THAT PLACE WITH ALL THAT MONEY!"

"Sirius chill. This is for Lily. I know this is perfect for her. Can you give me a smaller price?" James asked the man.

The man laughed cruelly. "No sir! That one there's a 14th century piece. Once belonged to a beautiful princess that did. Legend has it that only some one as beautiful as her could wear the necklace. If some one who was less beautiful than she did, they were cursed for the rest of their lives. I bought it for 55 but I marked it down because of the legend."

James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What if I give you 30 galleons? I still have to buy everyone else's presents and I only brought 50 galleons with me."

The man started to turn red in the face. "Alright! You get 30 galleons for it! But you will never walk in this store again laddie, you hear?"

"Yeah, just give me the bloody necklace." James said impatiently. The man waved his wand a few times. The necklace came out of the case and floated over to a velvet box. The man twisted his wand some more and the necklace got wrapped up.

"_Wingardium Leviosar!"_ The short man said. The box floated over into the hands of James. James paid the man and muttered a 'thanks' while leaving the store.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

An hour and a half later, the four of them set off on the road to Hogwarts. James and Lily were walking briskly and appeared very nervous. Lily kept glancing and Marissa. Marissa smiled and winked.

"Uh Sirius. I think I left my bag in one of the stores. Can you help me look for it?" Marissa asked.

"Of course Mary Wary!" Sirius exclaimed. Mara kicked him in the shins and pulled him along with her.

James and Lily both looked at each other and smiled shyly. They both started talking at once.

"James I need to tell you some-"

"Lily we need to talk about-"

The both giggled nervously. "You go first," Lily said.

"Alright," James took a deep breath. He moved his way over to a large rock and put his bags down on the ground as he sat. Lily mimicked what he did and gave him an encouraging smile. _Okay, here goes. You can do this. Just pretend your alone practicing what you're going to say._

"Ever since I ran into on the train, I've liked you. Not as friend, well yeah as a friend, but more than a friend. I've always thought you were the most beautiful girl in school. I've always liked you. Maybe even loved you. I really hope you feel the same way. I've been so afraid about saying this to you and what you would say back and-"

"You-you really like me?" Lily asked quietly, her eyes looking more damp.

James took a deep breath. _She's crying! This was the complete wrong thing to say,_ he thought to himself. "Uh, y-yeah. A lot."

Lily smiled widely and pulled him into a hug. "I have lo-um-liked you forever, since third year. I've been waiting for you to say it." She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. His breathing was ragged and he felt his heart about to explode in his chest.

Their eyes locked, and James felt weak. Her eyes were so beautiful, dazzling in the shimmering world of snow. He couldn't work up the courage to kiss her. _Just do it, you are a Gryffindor,_ a voice inside his head told him.

In one swift motion, James locked his lips with hers. It was so small he wasn't even sure it was happening. They effortlessly sank into it. "Yes! Finally! It took you two long enough!" Marissa shouted. She was jumping up and down in the air.

Lily and James separated to look at their friend. Sirius starting jumping up and down with Mara. Both of them were holding each other's arms and chanting, "They're in love! They're in love!"

James started laughing at the site of Sirius and Mara. He then turned to Lily. "So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" James asked.

Lily pulled him into a hug with more tears in her eyes. "Of course," she whispered in his ear. James quivered at her breath on his skin.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" James said as he pulled her in for another kiss. Lily giggled and pressed her lips against his.

Sirius and Marissa changed their chant to, "They're going out! They're going out!" They started bouncing higher, if that's possible. James smiled into the kiss, which made Lily giggle.

"Lily," James whispered timidly into her hair. "I-I love you." he was surprised how easily the words came out, and how they felt so right.

Lily looked up at him. "I love you too," _James loves me, he really does…_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** It's five in the morning and I have been working on a new update for the last few chapters story since eleven at night. I'm really tired and I don't have time to edit this or respond to reviews. Thank you for everyone who is still with me and I hope someone new is reading this story!

R/R


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

To the annoyance of Sirius and Marissa, Lily and James stopped every few minutes to kiss on the walk back to Hogwarts. One of these times, Sirius got so annoyed that he conjured a massive snowball and threw it at James. That started a huge snowball fight, Lily and James on one team, Sirius and Marissa on the other. Sirius and Marissa eventually won, but it was by default. Lily and James actually started a snogging session in the middle of the fight.

They finally got back to Hogwarts around dinnertime. As soon as they walked in, the whole hall started clapping and whistling. Lily and James both blushed deep scarlet and continued to the Gryffindor table, heads bent. A few of the guys clapped James on the back, while the girls gave Lily menacing looks.

A few times during dinner, a certain Gryffindor (cough cough, SIRIUS!) clinked his fork on his goblet, causing the rest of the hall to do. When that happened, Lily blushed and James grinned while they shared a quick peck. Then the hall erupted in cheers again and got so noisy that James couldn't even hear himself think.

After a while, Dumbledore stood up and fired a shot out of his wand, causing everyone to jump. "I know we are all very excited about Lily and James finally getting together," Lily blushed even more. Dumbledore continued with a twinkle in his eye. "However that doesn't mean we should interrupt dinner every few moments, Mr. Black," Sirius stood up and saluted Dumbledore. "So it is my humble request that we quiet down just a little." With that said, Dumbledore sat down and the rest of the hall quieted down.

One of the very few who weren't basking in Lily and James' joy was Severus Snape. "How could Lily even consider touching that arrogant jerk?" Snape muttered, bending his fork in half with one hand.

His best friend, Glyndon Wilcox, sighed heavily and plucked the fork out of his hand. "How could you even like a mudblood? You are a disgrace to the Slytherin house," Wilcox asked.

Snape scowled at his friend. "Look at her! She's beautiful, kind, generous, and always able to see the good in everyone," he sighed, "She used to see the good in me until I insulted her. Just to look good, I insulted her. She might be going out with me if I didn't insult her."

Wilcox laughed cruelly. "You go out with her? She would never go out with you! Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Snape put his head down on the table. "I know," his muffled voice came, "but I still had a chance."

"No you didn't! She was nice to everyone! She hates all of the Slytherins now since we've all called her mudblood at least once." Wilcox rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic behavior. "Just give it up. She's with James now. And any one with eyes can see that they just go together."

Snape heard these last words and stood up abruptly, causing a great many Slytherins to look at him. Snape turned on his heel and left the great hall. Wilcox just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily leaned across James to talk to Sirius. "I wish you would've stopped the glass clinking thing! Do you know how embarrassed I was?" Lily hissed.

Sirius laughed. "Oh come on! You know like the attention Lillian." Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius using her full name and turned back to her food.

James slipped his arms around Lily's waist. "You had to admit you liked some of the attention."

Lily leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, but don't tell Sirius." James smiled and nervously kissed the top of her head, not exactly sure what he was allowed to do. In return Lily tilted her head and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Hem, hem," a voice behind them said. James groaned and turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them. "We have seen enough of you two together tonight. Kindly retreat to your separate dorms." Lily nodded and pulled James along with her.

Once they reached the Gryffindor common room, they didn't go to their dorms. Instead they both sat on the couch. James was leaning against the arm of the couch and Lily was propped against his chest, taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers.

"I know this sounds really silly to say since we haven't even gone out for a full day, but I love you. A lot. I don't know, maybe because we've been friends forever, but I just feel so comfortable with you. Like I was meant to be here," Lily whispered nervously. There was a silence and Lily tilted her head up to James, "Does that sound really stupid?"

James smiled into her hair and sat up, Lily following the same suit. James traced his finger over her cheekbone, moving to her chin, and resting his hand on her lips. He was almost shaking. He looked into her eyes and felt himself melting into them. They were so amazing.

"Do you know how long I've felt the exact same way? I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I feel so comfortable around you like I can tell you all my secrets." James choked out.

He pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both sat in that embrace for a while. To them, it was liked the world didn't exist, and it was only them left. Many people came in during the time the sat. Sirius even came up to them and tried talking to them. But they were oblivious to any one else but themselves.

Sirius frowned and continued upstairs. He felt something very strange in the pit of his stomach. Something he's never felt before. _Is it guilt?_ Sirius asked himself. _No, I've felt that before._ Sirius kept thinking about it, even when he was lying in bed.

"It's jealousy!" Sirius said, sitting up suddenly and hitting his head on the bedpost. "Ow!" Sirius yelped, rubbing his head. _Yes I figured it out! Wait, that's not good. Why should I be jealous? James is my best friend! I should be happy for him!_ Sirius thought shaking his head, dismissing the idea.

_Maybe I should be jealous. Lily is taking James away from me._

_No she's not! Lily wouldn't do that! We're best buds!_

Sirius continued arguing with himself. The feeling wouldn't go away. He tried reading a book. Still there. He tried doing homework. Still there. He tried exercising. Still there. The jealousy wouldn't leave.

"Go away, damnit!" Sirius yelled, punching the wall.

"Whoa Sirius! Pick on someone your own size!" a voice said. Sirius turned to see James leaning against the doorframe.

Sirius glared at him. "Oh, so you finally untangled yourself from Lily."

James cocked his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know perfectly well what it means," Sirius replied coolly.

"Sirius, are you jealous of Lily and me?" James asked with a small grin on his face. Sirius didn't answer.

"Well, I would snog you. But the thing is I'm not like that. Maybe you should go ask Snape, I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige," James smirked.

Sirius turned on James, his face beat red. "YOU THINK ITS FUNNY? YOU'RE MAKING JOKES ABOUT IT? I'M DEAD SERIOUS ABOUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME THE THIRD WHEEL! IM YOUR BEST FRIEND! I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND WAY BEFORE LILY CAME ALONG!" Sirius was breathing heavily, his eyes full of fury.

James took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sirius, you would never, ever become the third wheel. Your also Lily's best friend. We would never do anything to single you out. I feel awful that you even think that. But, blimey Sirius! You're my best friend!"

Sirius grinned. "I'm not totally convinced but you made me feel better. Thanks mate." Then, of course, they shared a manly hug.


	5. Snape Prank Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Everything went back to normal as the month sped by. Well, almost normal. Lily and James didn't sneak off as much the month before.

One of the times when Lily and James returned, Sirius yanked them both inside the boy's dorms.

"What the bloody hell-"James managed to get out before he entered the room. He found Remus and Peter sitting on his bed. "Oh, a Marauder meeting!" James plopped down on the floor, ready to listen.

Lily looked at all of the boys. "Um, I'm not a Marauder, so why am I here?"

Sirius grinned and pushed her over to a nearby bed. "Because it is Snape prank time and we need your help, Lillian dear. You are the almighty charms master." Sirius got down on his knees and bowed in front of her.

Lily just rolled her eyes at Sirius and put her feet up on his back. "You know that's wrong and mean," Lily said casually.

"Slime ball deserves it," Peter muttered.

Casting a glare Peter's way, Lily said, "How would you like it if you got-"

Remus interrupted her. "Lily, you of all people know what he's done to us. Its just revenge. Think of what he's done to you."

Feeling uncertain, Lily asked, "Okay, so what do you need my help with?"

Sirius stood up and grinned. "We four have been concocting an amazing prank to play on Snape. Here's the idea."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

All five of them were under the Invisibility Cloak, with the Marauder's Map in hand. They were quietly making their way down to the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was.

Lily squeaked loudly. "Shhhh!" the Marauders said at once.

Lily pointed to the map. "Professor Snelling is coming this way!" she said in a rushed whisper. Peter started to tremble and James got white. Professor Snelling was their Potions Professor and the head of Slytherin house. She was unusually fair to everyone but still was extremely mean. She would try to find reasons to take points off anybody. She was also the only Professor the Marauders were excessively afraid of, which was unusual in their "profession".

"There's a secret passageway just ahead! It's in front of the dented wall." James whispered, pointing out on the map. They started moving in the direction.

When they got there, Remus got out his wand and tapped three bricks with it. He then put his hand in the middle of the dent. Suddenly, a black tunnel appeared. The five of them rushed into it, peeling off the invisibility cloak. Remus turned and re-sealed it by making a circle with his wand.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked while lighting her wand.

Remus smiled. "My cousin, four times removed, told me about it. He turned werewolf in his 7th year. Madame Pomfrey led him down here so he could do his transformations. Only a werewolf can access this passageway,"

"Shame we don't use it more often. It's dead useful. There's a whole room at the end of it." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Oooh, why don't you make the room your headquarters? We could fix it up and since you and James know conjuring we could make it into a great secret hideout," Lily said excitedly.

The four boys looked at each other. Peter smiled and said, "That might actually work. Lily, I reckon you should be a Marauder!" Remus nodded enthusiastically and James smiled at Sirius.

Sirius took Lily's hand and pulled her towards James. "How 'bout it Lillykins?"

Lily laughed but shook her head. "No thanks, you guys pull it off much better than me." Lily said. The four boys shrugged and Lily continued, "But there is something I've always wondered. You guys always go to the Whomping Willow with Remus to help him when he's a werewolf. That doesn't make any sense because you could get hurt and bitten. So my question is, how do you do it?"

The Marauders conversed silently by reading each other's eyes. Lily watched amusingly, they were so close and it's amazing they can communicate by just glancing at one another. Finally, they all turned to Lily.

James sighed. "Okay, we'll tell you the biggest Marauder secret. But if you tell anyone, we will hunt you down and…tickle you to death," James finished clueless.

Lily giggled and nodded. "I won't tell anyone. You can trust me James."

James smiled and hugged her. "Okay then, follow me!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. They ran down the passageway for what seemed like forever. They finally reached a large, circular stone room.

Remus pulled Lily to a wall and conjured two stools for them to sit on. Lily watched as Peter, Sirius, and James spaced out. "Okay here goes," James muttered as he closed his eyes. Suddenly where James was standing, there was a beautiful silver stag. Lily would have been alarmed if she didn't see James' sparkling blue eyes peering at her.

"James! Your Anamagi!" Lily exclaimed. James pointed his head towards Sirius and Peter. Lily saw both Sirius and Peter with their eyes closed. A second later, there was a black shaggy dog in Sirius' place and a small rat in Peter's place.

"Peter is Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot, James is Prongs and I'm Moony. They turned Anamagi so that I wouldn't be alone when I transform." Remus said.

Lily smiled. "Wow! I can't believe you guys are an unregistered Anamagi!" She walked over to Prongs and pet his mane, gazing into his blue eyes. She heard a whine and turned to see Padfoot behind her. He stood up on his hind legs and started to prance around in circles. Lily laughed and scratched him behind the ears. "A dog…that fits your personality so well, Sirius," Lily said as she shook his paw. Sirius responded with a playful bark. The she heard a squeak and saw Wormtail on the ground.

"Just don't bite me, okay?" Lily told Wormtail. He squeaked and Lily took that as a yes. She picked him up and ran a finger along his back. She put him back down and they all transformed into themselves.

"That felt bloody good Lily!" Sirius said, scratching his ears. "Here, do it again!" He bent his head in front of Lily.

"Um no thanks, but you are a vwery coote doggy Sirius!" Lily cooed.

James laughed and put his arms around her waist. "So, you're not going to lecture us on breaking the law?"

Lily shook her head. "Not this time. It's for a good cause."

Sirius groaned. "Break it up! I swear you two were bunnies in another life. Let's get to the Slytherin common room!" Sirius checked the Marauder's Map. "The coast is clear. We have a free walk to the common room. Everyone is in bed."

They walked down the passageway. When they got to the end, they wrapped the slightly cramped Invisibility cloak around themselves. Remus opened the wall and they crept deeper into the dungeons.

They stopped in front of a bare, damp stonewall. Peter stepped forward. "I- I heard a S-S-Slytherin say it a month ag-go. _Mudblood_!" Peter appeared very nervous as the wall slid open. He didn't make direct eye contact with any of the Marauders or Lily.

Lily walked into an underground room with rough stonewalls and green lamps hung from the ceiling. The fire was still crackling but it held no warmth and the common room was deserted.

"Wow it's cold in here. Not very homey either." Lily said.

"Let's just get this over and done with." James said nervously, his eyes wide and aware. They made their way up to the boy's dormitories. They finally found the one that had Snape's name on the plaque on the door. Everyone crept inside. Peter transformed into a rat and made sure all the boys were asleep.

Peter turned into himself. "Everything's fine!" he mouthed. Sirius and James pulled Lily aside as Remus and Peter went to Snape's bed and started muttering incantations under their breaths.

"Okay Lils, do you know a charm so that no one will be able to see it until Snape gets in the Great Hall?" Sirius asked.

Lily smiled mischievously. James felt his heart beat faster, she was so adorable. "Of course, that one's easy. Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Just anything else you can think of. Let's hurry, I don't want to wake anyone up," James said, kissing her cheek briefly before hurrying over to Snape's bed.

Lily cast a charm and a bright white light floated to Snape. Everyone froze for a moment as Snape began to stir. Sirius grabbed the cloak and threw it over all five of them. No one dared to breath.

Snape sat up for a moment, looking around. He started to lie back down. "I don't want to have some candy Mummy! I want a toy," Snape murmured. Snape fell asleep instantly, snoring and mumbling indistinct words. For ten minutes, the five teens stood under the cloak trying not to laugh.

"I think he's asleep," Lily said while biting her lip so as not to giggle.

Sirius snickered. "Yeah, he's probably asking his mummy to read him a story." Lily burst out and started giggling. James clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Okay, let's try to be cool and continue with this prank," James said. Lily nodded her head and pulled James' hand off her mouth.

They all crept over silently and continued with various spells to make Snape look, uh, _pretty_.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily was walking down to the common room. She saw James standing there, waiting for her.

"Hello James! Isn't a glorious morning?" Lily asked loudly. A few people in the common room turned their heads towards James and Lily.

"Yes Lils, a b-e-a-utiful morning! I can't wait to get down to the Great Hall!" James replied, very loudly.

"I know! You just never KNOW what may HAPPEN in the GREAT HALL!" Sirius said loudly while coming down the stairs from the boy's dormitories.

Remus came down after him. "Let's all get down there before we MISS anything SPECIAL!" Remus continued with staging their loud conversation.

Marissa came down the stairs. Lily met her halfway. "Ah, Mara! Let's go down to the Great Hall!"

Mara cocked her eyebrow. "Er, why?"

Lily leaned over and muttered, "Just come on! You'll find out," She smiled and rushed over to James, putting an arm around his waist.

Sirius went to Marissa and tried putting an arm around her waist, which she quickly wiggled out of. "I don't think so, Black," Marissa said, shaking a finger in his face.

"Give a block some credibility," Sirius said with a cocky grin, which Marissa rolled her eyes too. "Oi, James? Where's Peter?"

James looked over at Sirius and shrugged. "Dunno, he wasn't there this morning when I woke up. Maybe he was already in the Great Hall," James looked around the common room, "where we should all go to, RIGHT NOW!"

The other people in the common room where whispering excitedly. From past experiences they had a feeling that it was a prank on someone.

Peter was sitting at the table, pigging out. Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily sat down, attempting to look normal. Marissa sat down after them.

"Guys what's going on?" Mara asked.

Sirius grinned. "Just watch, it should be any time now."

Danielle and Brielle, Lily and Mara's roommates, walked into the Great Hall.

Bri was talking to Dani. "So was it your first?" Dani was asking Brielle.

Brielle flipped her dirty blonde hair and smiled at a guy walking by. He stumbled and fell. "No, I had my first in second year."

Dani looked awed by this statement. Lily rolled her eyes. Danielle always followed Brielle around everywhere.

Dani could be pretty, if she didn't try so hard. She had beautiful turquoise eyes, which were always hidden by loads of eyeliner, mascara, and dark eye shadow. She had short, very beach blonde hair, which did not suit her face well but Danielle insisted that it was the 'latest style'. She was a little on the heavier side, but by no means fat. On the weekends though, she wore outfits that showed a lot of skin. She's only had one boyfriend, but they broke up after a week. Danielle was very kind, very truthful, but not the best secret keeper. Once, Marissa confided in her that she liked a Hufflepuff in fourth year. Some how the whole school found out the next day.

Now Brielle, on the other hand, was very pretty. Not as pretty as Marissa or Lily, mind you. Well, I guess you could say her reputation made her pretty. Not to be rude, but all guys considered her easy and all girls considered her a slut. Sirius has had a few rounds with her, although Sirius has had a few rounds with almost everyone, which the Marauders thoroughly disagreed with. James and Sirius had both had that kind of a reputation, while James had never done all that with a girl Sirius proudly displayed he had.

Bri had chestnut eyes and dirty blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders, but it cascaded down in waves. She had a year round tan, which was peculiar in cool rainy England. She was somewhat nice, if you were her friend. But if you were an enemy, look out. She was very trustworthy and listens well but is not the most open person.

Brielle and Danielle sat down next to Marissa. Brielle leaned over to James and flashed him the same smile that made the boy trip earlier. "So James, rumor has it that there is a prank in the works this morning. Is it true?"

James replied coolly, "Yes, but you have to find out for yourself." James wasn't very fond of Brielle. She's been trying to get with him since last year. But James saw through her fake looks and charm.

Soon there was a gasp in the Great Hall. Everyone was looking around to see who it came from. A small second year Ravenclaw was pointing to the Great Hall entrance. Everyone looked in that direction and started laughing.

Snape, completely unaware of anything amiss, stepped into the Great Hall. He saw everyone pointing and laughing at him. The people laughing the hardest were The Marauders.

Lets just say Snape didn't look like Snape any more. His black hair was much longer. His eyelashes were curled and he had eyeliner on. He was wearing bright pink eye shadow. He also had on pink blush and bright red lipstick. He was wearing a pink halter top and, what looked like ping pong balls, were stuffed inside of it. He was also wearing low-rise jeans that flared at the bottom. He had on pink high heels.

Even though the Marauders were cracking up, they weren't done yet. Sirius and James both took a deep breath and tried not to laugh. They pulled out their wands and kept them low so the teachers wouldn't see them. They muttered a few more words.

The Great Hall laughed even harder now. You could see a fuzzy outline of Snape's halter and jeans, but what the Great Hall saw was what was underneath the clothes. He had on a pink frilly strapless bra and a pink thong with a kitten on the front.

Snape looked down and soon began to realize what happened. "Potter!" Snape spat. He raced out of the Great Hall, tears threatening his eyes. "I'll get you back Potter! Some day when you least expect it!" he muttered, racing for his common room.

Sirius fell on the floor as Snape left the Great Hall. Remus had his head on the table and tears were pouring down his face as he laughed. James was doubled over and clutching his sides. Peter was banging on the table with his two fists. He felt a warm wetness and also raced out of the hall, still laughing. Lily was chuckling, but guilt took over for causing him so much embarrassment. Marissa was in a state of shock from seeing Snape in a thong.

After about ten minutes of the Great Hall in hysterics, McGonagall stood up and fired a shot out of her wand. Her lips were pressed very thin and there was no hint of a smile on her face. "Would Messers Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew please follow me to my office. I daresay you know where it is," And with that, McGonagall swept out of the Great Hall, shortly followed by three laughing boys.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **Just one thing to put in the author notes. A reviewer asked a question I should answer.

proud-gryffindor-girl: hey, what happened to your story? It had over 40 chapters now only four? Please reply  
**It was removed from again, I'm not really sure why this time. I'm reposting all the original chapters slowly but if you want to read the new chapters, go to Hogsmeade Kiss The Last Few Chapters on my profile page. There is a new one from where I left off last time. )**


	6. Marauder Headquarters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"EMBARESSING A FELLOW STUDENT - NOT SCHOOL APPRIOTE BEHAVIOR - NO ONE WANTED TO SEE THAT - MR. BLACK, KINDLY SHUT UP WHEN I AM SPEAKING!" Lily and Marissa were listening outside McGonagall office. They only heard parts of the conversation.

"Here, I'll put a Listening Charm on the door," Lily whispered. She muttered a few words and soon they can hear what was going on.

"But Minerva-"Sirius said.

"DO NOT CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry Minnie, but he cursed Peter in the charms corridor so we felt that revenge was the only option!" Sirius continued hurriedly.

There was a long pause. Then they heard the explosion from McGonagall. "YOUR ONLY OPTION? IF YOUNG MR. SNAPE CURSED MR. PETTIGREW THEN YOU COME TO A TEACHER! YOU DO NOT PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT!"

"Yes Professor, but we weren't only getting him back for that. For the past few months, he's cursed every one of us whenever there was no teacher around. He's called Lily a Mudblood and-"Remus was cut off.

"He what?" McGonagall said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, he did! He's been doing that ever since we came to Hogwarts! And not just to Lily, he's been saying it to anyone who had muggle parentage!" James said pleadingly.

"Well, I will be sure to talk to Mr. Snape about that. But you should've told a teacher long ago! And you will still get two weeks worth of detentions with Mr. Filch. You are excused," McGonagall said with an impatient wave of her hand.

Lily heard the Marauder's footsteps. "But wait, how did you do that extraordinary magic? That is very advanced charms and spells you did," McGonagall asked curiously.

"That, Minerva, is a true Marauder secret," Sirius said. Lily could hear the footsteps again. She did the counter curse for the charm and stepped away from the door.

The Marauder's were walking out of the office, grinning. "Two weeks worth of detentions? Nice," Marissa said.

James grinned. "Thank you! Thank you! We'll so set the record for most detentions ever given. You know we have a whole file cabinet in Filch's office just for us?" James replied proudly.

Lily laughed. "And you're proud of this?"

Sirius looked bewildered, as if every one should be proud of a mischievous record. "Of course Lillian dear! It is our goal to wreck mayhem and be remembered well for it!"

"We only hope some one will follow in our footsteps and keep havoc continuing in these walls," Remus said in his quiet calm voice. Marissa just rolled her eyes and pulled Lily to their common room to get their schoolbooks for the day.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Snape's femine side stayed with him all through the month. The teachers tried to help him get rid of it, but they couldn't figure out how to undo it. Professor Sinistra managed to get rid of the undergarments but no one could figure out how to get rid of anything else.

"I know you boys know how to get rid of it. Just please do it, it's extremely disruptive!" McGonagall said, pleading to the Marauders one day.

"No can do Professor. We honestly have no idea how to change him back," Remus said calmly.

They were telling the truth. The only person who knew the secret to the charm was Lily.

After a while, Dumbledore let the counter curse 'slip' in front of Professor Snelling. She hurried to Snape and performed it. Least to say, the Marauders were a little upset.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"So, did you guys think any more about Marauder Headquarters?" Lily asked one night in the common room. She was lying on the couch with James, watching Sirius and Remus play Exploding Snap. Peter was lying across an armchair, reading a book.

"Yes actually, we've tried to go down there but we can't figure out how to redecorate it," James said, "Maybe we could go tonight and fix it up, since it is Saturday,"

Sirius put up the cards in the middle of the game. "Hey! I was winning!" Remus whined.

"Yeah, I know, but I love Prongs' idea. Lets go do it now!" Sirius said hastily. Peter sighed and put his book down.

James ran up and got his Invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. Lily performed and Enlargement Charm on the cloak so they could all fit in it comfortably. They headed down to the dungeons.

"Okay we have a clear path until we get past Boris the Bewildered. That's where Peeves is," James whispered pointing the map, "So we have to tread carefully. Then Mrs. Norris is hanging around the Great Hall, so we have to be careful there too."

They went down a flight of steps and past Boris the Bewildered. Peeves painting very rude words on the statues head. They reached the Entrance Hall and hurried quietly past the Great Hall.

They got down to the dungeons and Remus opened the door. They walked down the passageway and into the room.

Lily smiled. "Well you guys tried your best," Lily said, suppressing a laugh. A little of the wall was purple and another part of it was yellow. The floor was a murky green color. They had managed to put a fireplace in the room and it was now crackling merrily.

"Well, we tried to make the walls red and gold, you know, for Gryffindor. But I don't know how they came out purple and yellow..." Sirius said scratching his head.

James stepped in. "And we were trying to figure out a good color for the floor but we couldn't think of another one. So we decided to make it mahogany with a big rug in the middle with the Gryffindor crest on it. I have no idea why it's green though..." James also trailed off, shaking his head and staring at the floor.

Lily burst out laughing. "Okay you guys are awful at decorating. Just conjure the furniture and I'll do the rest."

Lily pulled up the sleeves of her jumper and started charming the floor and walls. Sirius and James started to conjure a few red couches and armchairs while Remus started working on a circular table for the middle of the room. Peter couldn't conjure, so with nothing else better to do, he pulled his book out and sat on the floor to continue reading.

Soon the room was looking much better. The walls changed color from red to gold and the floor was mahogany with the Gryffindor rug in the middle. On top of the rug was a circular table with six chairs around it. In various places around the room was red furniture. There were a few end tables with various items on them. There was also a bed in the far corner of the room, just in case the Marauders need a quick escape and a good hide out. Although Sirius hinted he had put it there for other obvious reasons, the Marauders plus Lily made it illegal.

Everyone stood back and admired their work. "Wow," Remus said breathlessly.

"Wow is right. I don't think we need school anymore. We pretty much got everything down pat," Sirius said.

"Oh no, we all need school in some ways. Especially the Marauders. I can't believe you didn't know who to change the wall colors," Lily said but was cut off by Sirius.

"Lily it's a really big space! It's hard to do all of that! And at least we know how to conjure,"

"We aren't supposed to learn that until next year! I don't study THAT far in advance!"

James sighed and separated Sirius and Lily. "Children, children, let's behave! Peter, since you didn't do anything, do you wanna go get our Marauder things? They're in that hidden space by the wall of my bed,"

Peter gulped. "W-what if I g-get caught?"

"You won't. Just take the invisibility cloak and make no sound," James tossed him the Invisibility cloak, "Oh, watch out for the trick step!" James called as Peter scurried out of the room. Even the first years remembered to jump the trick step after a while, but Peter was always the one who forget and sank into it.

"We can just watch the map to make sure he doesn't get stuck," Lily said.

"Good idea,_ Accio map_!" Sirius said. The map soared from the table and landed in his hand. "_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_," he muttered. Soon, the whole of Hogwarts was shown on the map.

Remus took the map and started doing commentary, just as he did during the Quidditch games. "He has a clear path and he jumped the trick step. Okay, he's in the dorms and he's getting the bag. Right, now he's going back down. Good he jumped it again. All right he's coming this way. I'll go open up the door," Remus ran down the passageway to open the door for Peter

Peter walked up to the circular table and dumped the bags contents on table. Lily was amazed at all the stuff that was poured out of it! There was a few a books like _The Art of Pranking, Prank Ideas for the Common Witch or Wizard, Guide to Becoming an Anamagius_, and _The Ultimate Guide to Map Making._ There were also a lot of pieces of parchment filled with various Marauders handwriting. She also recognized stuff that was from Zonko's Joke Shop.

"You guys spend way too much time on this," Lily said, shaking her head and going to a nearby sofa, stretching out on it as the Marauders laughed and went to work on their newest prank.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** I really hope someone is reading this story and enjoying it. And I really hope that someone reviews so I can know what to change. I really need criticism for the first twelve or so chapters because I don't like them and it doesn't start getting good until seventh year.

Please R/R!


	7. Dear Mr Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

It was February, and the month was going more slowly than ever. The 6th years were preparing for N.E.W.T's next year and were getting massive amounts of homework. Sirius continuously protested the studying of N.E.W.T.'s, since they were not 7th years, during classes, but all he got was detention for it.

The Marauders, Lily, and Marissa rejoiced when it was finally Saturday. Lily and Marissa pushed the boys to get all their homework finished on Friday so they would have the weekend free.

All six of them were sitting in the common room, bored out of their minds. Lily and Sirius were sitting on the couch, playing a clapping game. Marissa was watching James and Remus play chess, which was exciting because they were both superb chess players. Peter was staring at the common room fire, clearly deep in thought, which was rare for him.

James won the chess game, so soon Marissa, Remus, and James were all bored. Sirius and Lily gave up on their clapping game because their hands were starting to hurt. So they all chose to sit around and talk about fun memories and pranks they've done.

Remus was just in the middle of telling everyone how they made McGonagall's hair a Mohawk back in third year, when a large barn owl flew in the common room and put a letter on James' lap while zooming off again.

"I wonder what this is," James said looking at it questionably.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well if you stare at it a little longer, maybe it will start reciting the letter. Open it!"

James opened the seal and began reading the letter out loud.

_Dear Mr. James Potter, _

_We regret to inform you that You-Know-Who murdered your parents and precisely 8:03 PM._

James dropped the letter, his mouth open and his face white. Lily rushed over to him and put her arms around his neck. He pulled her into a hug and buried his head in her shoulder.

"Sirius, keep reading it," Lily said.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I-I can't. They were like my parents too. I can't do it."

Marissa gently picked up the letter as if it were a bomb. She continued reading, her voice shaking.

_There will be a funeral at the Oakland Cemetery and a reception at your parent's house. The next day there will be a reading of the will. You may bring along a few friends to help you through this difficult time. My deepest sympathy's are with you. _

_Sincerely, Millicent Bagnold_

_Minister of Magic_

James was sobbing into Lily's shoulder. Sirius had his hands buried in his face. Remus was ghostly white, his hands clasped. Marissa's hands were shaking and Lily was trying to comfort James. Peter was still staring at the fire, unnoticed to anything going on around him.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"You will all take this Portkey to the cemetery. Then there will be a carriage awaiting you so you can return to the house for the reception. You will also be allowed a week to stay at Mr. Potter's house, but if you wish to come back sooner, please Floo me. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Marissa all nodded. Peter didn't want to come; he said funerals scared him too much.

"All right. Your luggage will be awaiting you in Mr. Potter's room," Dumbledore turned to James and put a hand on his shoulder. "My deepest sympathy's Mr. Potter. I know what it's like to loose a loved one. Just know your friends are always there for you." James managed a weak smile. Dumbledore handed James an old teakettle. Everyone else grabbed on. The last thing James saw was Dumbledore giving him a small smile, the usual twinkle in his eyes gone.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

_They're gone. They're never coming back._ James thought to himself throughout the funeral. He was only vaguely aware that Lily was clutching his hand. Silent tears streaming down his face.

FLAHBACK - -

**Here son, I've got a present for you? **

**What is it Daddy? Wow! A broomstick!**

**Now you can fly around the house and annoy Mummy.**

**I heard that Harold!**

**.X.**

**Mummy! Mummy! **

**What is it sweetheart?**

**I had an awful dream! Daddy died fighting the bad guys!**

**Shhh, sweetie, its ok. Daddy's fine.**

**When will he be home?**

**Tomorrow, go back to bed.**

**.X.**

**Dad, Mum! I got my Hogwarts letter! Sirius got his too!**

**Wow! Hallie, our little boy is growing up so fast.**

**.X.**

**Dad, can I have some advice?**

**Sure James what is it?**

**Well, I like this girl-**

**What's she like?**

**Oh, she has beautiful red hair and amazing green eyes. She has the perfect smile and she's so nice and very smart. She is also brilliant at pranks!**

**Marry her! She sounds perfect.**

**.X.**

**JAMES HAROLD POTTER!**

**Yes Mum?**

**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NOSE?**

**Oh, just made it a bit bigger and made your nose hair grow in ringlets. I think it looks lovely on you.**

**YOU'RE GROUNDED!**

**But it was Sirius' idea!**

**- **End Flashback - -

"James, you have to make a eulogy. Go!" Lily whispered pushing him up out of his chair.

James walked up to the podium. His feet were like lead weights. On either side of the podium were his mother and father's caskets. _This can't be happening. This isn't real. This is just a nightmare I'll wake up to._ But it was real.

James stood in front of the many weeping people. Most of them were looking at him. James looked to his right and saw his father's face from the casket. His eyes were staring blankly ahead. The laughter that was once in them was gone. He looked to his left. He saw his mother's face, her eyes the same way. There was none of her kindness left in them.

James turned back to the front. "I-I," That was all he could get out. He blinked back tears and ran from the podium, away from his mother and father's dead eyes, away from the hurt, away from everything.

All of his friends stood up and went after him. Sirius was the one who reached him first. James was leaning against a tree, his face buried in his hands. His shoulders were shaking.

Sirius went up and sat down next to him. "James-"

"Go away. I want to be alone," came James muffled voice.

"No. I won't leave you alone. We have to get through this together. There were as much my parents as they were yours. Come on, get up," Sirius said dully.

James slowly stood up, his eyes red and puffy and tears running down his face. Finally, Lily, Marissa, and Remus caught up. James walked up to Lily and engulfed her in a hug.

She held his head to her as he cried in her shoulder, then led James to the carriage they were supposed to take to his house. James got in and stared off into space. Lily got in last, sitting next to Marissa.

"James? Hello? Can you hear me?" Lily asked, waving a hand in front of his face. James didn't even blink.

Sirius shook his head. "I've seen this happen before when his dog died. He's shutting himself down."

Lily looked questionably at Sirius. "Shutting himself down?"

Sirius nodded. "I'm not sure how he does it, but he won't make eye contact with anyone. He only moves when it's necessary. He just cuts himself off from the world. But it wasn't this bad last time…"

Lily sighed. "We need to help him. This is bad for him. And we still have to go to the will reading tomorrow."

"Lils, kiss him!" Marissa said, smiling.

"What? Mara, now's not the time or place..." Lily said, turning red.

"Just do it! He might wake up from this phase," Marissa said, giving Lily the puppy dog pout.

"Fine," Lily said grudgingly. She leaned over to James and kissed him deeply. James' eyes widened in shock, then he kissed back and pulled her on to his lap.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Great job, Marissa. Now he's going to start a snogging session."

"Sorry! But it got him out of shut down mode. Okay guys, break it up!" Marissa said. They kept snogging. "Come on guys stop! We are almost to the house!" Still snogging. Marissa clapped her hands loudly. They both jumped and looked at Marissa, breathing heavily. "You done?" They both nodded, James giving a small smile for the first time in a week.

They pulled up to Potter Manor, Lily getting out first. James looked around. "Lily? Lily? Where are you?" James' voice sounded panicky.

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax mate, she's standing outside waiting."

James looked at his best friend, eyes wide. "Are you mad? She could get hurt out there! Lily? Lily, are you okay?" He was screaming now.

Lily came back inside the carriage. "What? What's the matter?" James pulled her close to him.

"I couldn't find you, and I got worried that, that, that Voldemort got you too! I was so scared-" Lily looked at Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

"Stage Two. He gets worried about everyone around him. We all better get out before him," Sirius said calmly.

"Well, I might not ever get out. James is crushing me to death." Lily said, her voice muffled against James' cloak.

They all got out safely and walked up to the house, with James clutching Lily tightly.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** I really don't like this death and tried to edit it. To me there wasn't enough emotion. What do you guys think?

For anyone wondering when I'm ever going to update the last few chapters, I'm almost _almost_ done with the newest one. I just have to finish this huge…well you'll see. But I should have it out by St. Patrick's Day.

Thank you Demi for giving me critique on my chapters! I'll work on it! I would love to read some of your writing, so you should make an account and post stuff lol. And to answer aquick question in a review, anyone can IM me on AIM whenever I'm on. :-)

R/R!


	8. Tears and Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**(A/N: Please don't send me angry reviews saying, "Sirius' parents were awful in the series!" I _know_ this, I'm not an idiot, but its fan FICTION. My story, my way, that's my motto. If any of you _seriously_ have a problem with it, I can consider changing it so they get an apartment instead of going to live in Sirius' house, but I don't know, you decide. Also, please read my Author Notes at the end of the chapter, they are EXTREMELY important.)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

James was only vaguely aware of everyone coming through the house and shaking his hand. He was only vaguely aware of Sirius standing next to him, his hand on his shoulder. He was only vaguely aware of his grandmother rushing over and giving him a hug.

"James! Sirius! Oh boys!" said a woman with long black hair and chocolate eyes. She rushed over to them and pulled them into a hug.

"Mum! You're squishing us to death!" Sirius said, gasping for breath. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's talking to the Potter's lawyer. James, are you doing okay?" Sirius' mum asked, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

James nodded. "I think so. Thanks for coming Gail. Can I talk to Orion?"

Gail Black smiled. "Of course dear. I'll go get him." Gail bustled through the crowded living room to go find her husband, Orion Black.

Lily and Remus walked over to James and Sirius. "You feeling better James?" asked Lily. He nodded and gave her a small smile. She kissed him softly on the lips and wrapped her arms around him. James placed an arm loosely around Lily's waist, but didn't realize he did so.

Gail came back over, pulling her husband behind her. He had short brown wavy hair and dark blue eyes.

"Here he is James. Hello Remus! How are you?" Gail asked.

Remus smiled. "Just fine Gail. Would it be okay if I stayed at your house this summer? My mom and dad are going on another honeymoon." Remus' eyes darkened as he spoke. Lily felt sorry for Remus. Ever since a werewolf bit him, his parents basically tried to stay as far away from their son as possible. Lily knew he used to stay at the Potter's previous summers, but under the current circumstances...

Gail smiled sympathetically. "Of course you can. You're always welcome in our home,"

Orion glanced at Lily, then at James. He smiled slyly. "So James, who's this beautiful young lady?"

James gave a feeble grin. "This is Lily Evans. She's my girlfriend." The words felt strange in his mouth; girlfriend seemed like an immature phrase. In James' mind, their connection went far deeper than boyfriends and girlfriend.

Lily stepped forward and offered her hand, smiling shyly. "Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Black."

Orion chuckled and took her hand. "Please call us Orion and Gail."

James blinked back tears. _I wish I were introducing Lily to my own parents._ Orion and Gail were like his second family, but he couldn't help but wish his parents were here. _I never want to leave my kid without a family. It hurts too much._

"So James, what did you want to talk about?" Orion asked.

James snapped out of his reverie and turned to Orion. "Well, er, my parents probably want me to live with my grandmother, but I was wondering if I could live with you instead."

Sirius jumped in the air and Lily bit back a giggle. It reminded her of a Muggle cartoon she saw once called the Flintstones, where the main character jumps in the air and twinkles his toes when he's happy. "That would be so cool! We could be brothers!" He grinned and slapped James on the back. Lily bit her lip as she had expected him to shout 'Yabba Dabba Do'.

Orion smiled at Sirius. "Well, I don't know if your parents told you, but I'm your godfather and Gail is your godmother. Harold and Hallie were godparents to Sirius. So if it is indeed written in their will, you will move in with us at the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

James smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. _At least I'll be home with my second family.  
_  
¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"...Will and Testament of Harold Nathan Potter and Halette Christine Rohde- Potter. They left a short note to their son James. It reads 'I hope you never have to hear this James. We want to tell you that we are so very proud of you. You are an excellent wizard and a perfect son. We both love you so much. More than I think you will ever know. We will always be with you.

"'For our beloved son, we leave this house and all of our money in Gringotts. We are not sure exactly how much money we have in Gringotts, but we do know that it is quite a lot and should be able to help you get by for the rest of your life. There is also another vault, which contains all of your childhood memories and all of our school memories.

"'For our dearest friends, Orion and Gail Black, we leave all of the photos of us together in school. We hope you will show James and any of his friends these pictures, because many of the stories he told us reminded us of our days together. We also leave in your care, James. Since you are his legal guardians now, we hope that will help our son grow to be some one we can be more proud of.

"'For Sirius, Harold would like to leave you with his old prank book. It has a list of all the pranks that he did when he was in school with your father. Harold says, 'I still can't believe you found that and I've always told you that you could have it when the time comes. And I suppose now is the time.' Also, we want to thank you for being the brother James never had. We feel as if you're our own son and we also proud of you too.

"'For Remus, Hallie would like to leave you with her crystal orb. Hallie says, 'I want you to use it to keep an eye on James and Sirius; you know those two need a watchful eye where ever they go.' You also have become like a son to us since you stayed with us all those summers. We want to thank you for keeping Sirius and James in line at school and we are both proud of you too.

"'We love each and every one of you so much.'" The lawyer finished and began handing out everything mentioned in the will. James was crying freely, Sirius had his hands over his eyes and was taking in long shuddering breaths. Remus was white and shaking, his eyes straight ahead. Gail was sobbing into her handkerchief and Orion was trying to comfort her.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"How long has he been locked in his room?" Gail asked Lily.

Lily sighed, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Two days. He needs to start going through his parent's things. I know it's hard, but he can't stay in there forever."

"Lily, I think you need to talk to him."

"I'll try my best Gail."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily knocked on James' door. "James? Can I come in?"

"No, leave me alone." James voice came, muffled by the heavy oak door.

"Look James, I know it's really hard going through this but you have to come out some time!" There was no answer. Lily tried opening the door but it was locked. She pulled out her wand and said, "_Alohomora!_" The door swung open and she stormed in the room.

It was a complete mess. She looked over at the bed and saw a bundle underneath the covers. She walked over to the bed and yanked off the covers. James moaned and pulled the covers back over his head. "Get up James! Please! For me?"

James didn't say anything. Lily sighed. "You forced me to do something I didn't want to do. _Rictusempra_!" James started flopping around on the bed laughing and trying to grab Lily.

"Lily…gasp…please…gasp…stop!"

Lily smiled mischievously. "Will you get out of bed?"

"YES! STOP…gasp…IT!"

Lily smiled. "_Finite Incantatem_." James sat on the bed gasping for breath.

"I lied. 'Night." He pulled the covers over his head.

Lily groaned. "_Mobilicorpus_." James' toned muscles tightened as invisible ropes bound him together. He opened his mouth to say something but Lily was faster. "_Silencio! Locomotor James!"_ James raised a few feet off the ground. His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Lily guided him down the stairs and down a few hallways.

She steered him into the kitchen. Sirius, Remus, and Marissa were there, eating breakfast. They all looked surprised when Lily guided James into the kitchen. She lifted the wand and James fell to the floor, his mouth opening and closing rapidly. They were all certain if he had the ability to talk he would have been throwing curses Lily's way.

Lily performed the counter curses for the charms she used. James shot up, breathing heavily. "Evans, I'm going to kill you!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" Lily giggled and ran off, James following behind. Sirius, Marissa, and Remus looked at each other. They all burst out laughing.

They could hear an occasional crash, the thud of someone running into a wall (followed by a loud "Umph!"), the skid of feet sliding the carpet when taking a sharp corner, and various curses being shot through out the house. Sirius yelped as a beam of red light nearly hit him in the arse. Marissa screamed and ducked, barely missing a jet of white light. Remus performed the Shield Charm on all of them, and they chatted as if nothing were amiss.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** Okkk…here's the story with the delay of this chapter and the extreme delay of my later chapters. I better start from the beginning. My mom's computer got a virus that shut her hard drive down and she couldn't access anything on it. So she took it out and hooked her hard drive up to my computer and transferred all her files to mine to back them up. Then she had to delete the virus and reformat her hard drive. Now we don't know how this happened, but somehow my hard drive crashed also. We thought, no problem, we'll just do the same thing by hooking it up to mom's new fresh computer. But it wouldn't accept the data.

I might loose all of my pictures, all of my word files (including all my chapters of Hogsmeade Kiss and my outline for the story), all my favorites, and all my music. When I found out about this, I seriously went into depression. I cried all night, and I skipped 3rd hour because I couldn't stop thinking about everything I might loose and I started to cry again. My life is on my computer and I can't bear to loose it. The thing that really set me off crying is all of my chapters for this story. It seems as if Fate doesn't want me to ever finish. But I will, I promise I will. I want to, I've put so much of my life and time and everything to work on this. I've cancelled plans with friends and family because I got a brilliant idea for another story or a future chapter and I just had to stay home and write it. I want to finish.

The reason I am able to post a chapter on here is because a long time ago when I was first starting we backed up all my files. All I have backed up is chapters 1-17. They are not edited. I tried to add the same variations I had before but it's so hard to remember this far back. There is a slim chance I'll get any of my files back, but we're taking it to a couple of professional companies to see what they can do.

Now, concerning the later chapters. I was writing a new one and I was almost done, I had one section left and I was half through writing it. That was when everything went to hell. My outline saved from chapter 17 is completely different than the one right before the crash. The layouts of chapters 35 through the end are not on there. The death of Lily and James, which I wrote forever ago, had not been saved. So I have no idea what these last few chapters entail because the details are hazy in my mind. If I can save the files, it would take about two weeks to get them back. If I can't…I don't know what I'm going to do. Please help…


	9. The Whomping Willow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

James was in his father's den, putting away everything he wanted to keep in boxes. Tears were leaking down his face as he saw a family photograph.

"Need any help?" came a voice. James turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were packing away the kitchen." James said, no expression in his voice.

"Yeah, I finished and since we are mostly done with everything, I thought I'd come and see you." Sirius sat down and started going through some things. They sat working in silence for a while, until James started laughing.

"What? What'd you find?" Sirius leaned over to James. James showed him a small toy broomstick, a burn mark in the middle.

"Remember when I got this and you saw it?" James asked.

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, then I was mad I didn't have one so I stole your mum's wand and started banging on it-"

"And it caught on fire and wouldn't fly anymore. We both got grounded for a week." James finished.

Sirius smiled. "I miss that."

James sighed, more tears leaking down his face. "I miss them. I feel so empty with out them."

"I know mate. If you need to talk, I'm always here." James nodded. Sirius stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

By the time they were supposed to go back to Hogwarts, James was almost himself again. The last day Sirius, James, and Remus started moving everything out of James' room and bringing it to Sirius' house. They were using their wands, but in the process of moving, they started having fights with various pieces of furniture from his room.

After Remus broke James' desk in two, Gail stepped outside, crossing the yard in three long strides. She cast the Tickling Charm on each of them and started moving the furniture herself. She didn't give them mercy until they were done moving, an hour later.

"Torture and child abuse!" Sirius gasped after Gail released the charm.

"Now you're a child? You kept yelling at me to consider you as an adult," Gail said simply. Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but after Gail threatened her wand menacingly, he decided it was best if he didn't say anything. Even a Marauder knew his limits.

It was six o'clock and Orion was turning a bent fork into a Portkey. At 6:15, the five friends found themselves in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore smiled at them. "Right on time. Dinner has already started in the Great Hall." Dumbledore swept out of the office and left the door open behind them.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

_Damn, that moon is bright, _Snape thought to himself as he crawled out of bed, prepared to close the curtains of his window. It was relatively early and the moon had not completely risen into the sky, but Snape had a headache and retired to bed earlier to attempt sleep but the moon's light wasn't making it any easier. Glancing at his calendar, he saw it was a full moon and groaned. That's why it was unusually bright tonight.

_That's strange,_ Snape thought just as he was about to close the curtains; _Lupin and Madame Pomfrey are heading towards the Whomping Willow._ He watched as the branches suddenly stopped swinging and Remus crawling into a hole by the tree. Madame Pomfrey then walked away. _Why is Lupin being escorted to the willow?_

A second later, Snape saw three boys appear out of nowhere. Snape looked closer and saw that it was Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. Snape smirked. _They're going after Lupin. Oh, they'll get in so much trouble if I told._ Snape kept watching and saw that Pettigrew had seemingly disappeared. He saw movement by the tree but he couldn't tell what was making it. Then the branches stopped swinging and Pettigrew reappeared. Then the three of them made their way inside the hole in the tree.

Snape sat on the windowsill for the longest time thinking about it. He rubbed his head in attempt to soothe his pounding temples and looked out over the grounds. _The moon is far too bright, _he continued to complain in his head. He ripped the curtains shut. Then it dawned on him. _The full moon._ It clicked. _But that still doesn't cover where Pettigrew disappeared off too and why his friends are suicidal, trying to be near a werewolf.  
_  
Snape never liked Pettigrew. Even after he joined the DET (Death Eaters in Training) he still never liked him enough to care about him. Though it did amuse him a wimpy Gryffindor decided to become a servant of the Dark Lord. He stayed up half the night trying to understand why the Marauders went in the Willow to see a werewolf. He sat by the window all night, still staring over at the Willow, trying to figure it out. His headache turned to a dull throb in the back of his mind, for figuring out what his loathed enemies were up to was far more important.

Around five in the morning, Madam Pomfrey came out on the grounds and headed to the Whomping Willow. In the daylight he could see she picked up a stick and prodded the tree. The branches stopped moving and she crawled into the tree.

A few minutes later she came out with Remus and walked back up to the castle. Remus looked as if he was having trouble walking, Madame Pomfrey was holding him up. It looked like he had many scratches and bruises on his face and his eyes were shut tight, wincing with each move he made. _That's understandable, _Sirius thought and kept searching the Willow's opening. _His little friends should be there somewhere_. A few moments later, he saw a large rat come out of the hole and touch the tree. The branches stopped moving and he scurried out of the way. After him, James and Sirius came out. He looked back over to the rat and saw Peter in his place. Snape blinked a few times. _They're Anamagi! This is perfect blackmail.  
_  
¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

A week after their moonlit adventure, the Marauders came stumbling out of Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were taught the Shield Charm. Of course, James, Sirius, and Remus already knew how to perform it, but Professor Kip had an odd way of teaching it. He had the class stand in a circle and he stood in the middle. He turned slowly looking at students and he shot random curses at various students. No one was prepared enough to do the Shield Charm in that amount of time, for it required strength and a lot of concentration. The only people who seemed to deflect it were Lily and Sirius, although they couldn't produce the charm with every hit.

They were about to put up their book bags in Gryffindor common room when they came across Snape. He stood looking at them sneering.

"What do you want Snivellus?" asked James.

Snape clicked his tongue. "Patience Potter. I actually want to speak to Black." Sirius and James looked at each other quizzically but Sirius went to join Snape, his hand clutched around his wand in case anything should happen.

Snape led him down a deserted corridor. He turned to Sirius and smirked. "I know your little secret."

Sirius' heart beat wildly in his chest. _How'd he know?_ Sirius cleared his throat. "What are you talking about?" he asked in what Sirius hoped was a nonchalant manner.

"You know what I'm talking about. Lupin a werewolf. And you, Potter, and Pettigrew, being Anamagi. You know you're breaking the law. You could be sent to Azkaban."

Sirius felt hate bubbling up inside of him, but tried to hide it as he barked out a laugh and put on a casual grin. "You think you're so smart, trying to pin something ridiculous on us, just because you hate us." Sirius pat Snape's shoulder and he flinched away from his enemy's touch. "You have a nice imagination, but you are completely wrong. I barely know what an Anamagi is, like I would know how to turn into one."

Snape looked livid. "I saw you Black! I saw you and your friends last full moon! You can't lie to me."

Hate got the better of Sirius as he advanced on Snape. Snape backed up a few steps. "You think your right? We'll see who's right. Next full moon go to the Whomping Willow. There's a knot on the tree. Prod it and the branches will stop swinging. Go down the tunnel and you'll see." And with that, Sirius stormed away.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Okay, I checked the Marauder's Map and the only thing we have to look out for is Professor Flitwick on the second floor. Other than that we're fine. Let's go." James said. Sirius and Peter nodded. Peter threw the Invisibility Cloak around themselves. It was the full moon tonight and they were going to keep Remus company.

They got to the Whomping Willow safely without Professor Flitwick catching them. Peter transformed into Wormtail and ran through the swinging branches to prod the knot on the tree. The branches stopped moving and the three friends made their way down the tunnel and headed towards the Shrieking Shack.

When the tunnel narrowed, the boys transformed into Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. As they made their way into the tunnel, Padfoot began feeling guilty about what he did a week ago. _Snape could get seriously hurt,_ He thought to himself.

_Yes, but he deserves it. Look at all he's done to you and your friends!_ Came another voice.

_And we've gotten him back for it, plenty of times. Maybe I should tell James..._

_No! You shouldn't! Besides, Snape might not even come._ Sirius shook his head and continued down the tunnel.

The three of them reached the room that Remus transformed in. He was halfway through his transformation when they got there. He started howling at the moon and scratching himself fiercely. Prongs bounded over there to try and stop Moony from hurting himself.

After a while they saw a light coming from the tunnel. Moony stood completely still, sniffing the air. He then growled and stated to arch his back. Prongs galloped from the room and into the tunnel. He was halfway down it when he saw Snape.

Prongs transformed into James again and ran towards him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" James asked angrily.

Snape sneered. "Black lied. You are Anamagi! I bet Lupin is also a werewolf."

Snape tried to continue on, but James pushed him back. "You're damn right he's a werewolf! He can smell you. I'm sure Sirius is holding him off. Get out before you get hurt."

"No! Let me through Potter!" Snape yelled. He tried to shove his way through but James punched him in the face. Snape stumbled backwards and pointed his wand straight at James. "Let me through!"

"Do you have a death wish? Get out before something bad happens!" James yelled back. They heard footsteps behind them and saw a black shaggy dog. He turned into Sirius and ran towards James.

"Remus is coming! Peter hid in the dresser and I couldn't hold Remus off. Get the hell out!" Sirius said. His arm was bleeding and there were three neat rips in his robes, resembling claws.

James pointed to Snape. "I'm trying to tell him that! But as you can see it's not working out." Just then, James pulled Snape's wand out of his hand and threw it aside. Then Sirius and James grabbed Snape under the arms and pulled him out of the Whomping Willow.

They sat on the ground, breathing heavily. "Would you three mind to tell me why you are out of bed?" said a calm voice. Snape, James, and Sirius looked up to see Professor Dumbledore towering over them.

Snape stood up. "Professor, it's Black's fault! He told me to come to the Willow! Lupin could've killed me and its all his fault!"

James and Sirius shot up and both started talking at the same time. Snape turned to them and started yelling. James and Sirius did the same. Dumbledore stood watching them with amusement in his eyes. Then Snape punched Sirius on the nose, and that started a huge fight.

Dumbledore put his wand in the air and fired a shot in the air. All three boys jumped and stopped fighting. "Now, if you are done fighting, please follow me to my office."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Would you please explain what you three were doing out of bed?" Dumbledore asked, pressing his fingertips together.

All three boys started talking at once. Dumbledore held a hand up to silence them. "Alright, one at a time. Mr. Snape, you first."

Snape sneered and begin his story. "Well sir, the last full moon I saw Madam Pomfrey lead Lupin out to the Whomping Willow. Then I saw Potter, Black, and Pettigrew go inside a while later. The next morning Madam Pomfrey went back to get Lupin. A few moments later, I saw Black, Potter, and Pettigrew emerge. But then I saw Pettigrew change into a rat.

"Well, a week ago, I asked Black what he was doing out there. I was worried about their safety. Black pulled out his wand and threatened me. He then told me how to get into the Willow unharmed and told me to do it the next full moon.

"So tonight I went to investigate to make sure my classmates wouldn't be harmed and I saw a stag charging at me. But it turned into Potter and he pushed me down and tried to beat me up. I was about to Stun him so I could help him get away, for I had heard Lupin growling. Before I could, a black dog came towards me and turned into Black. They both beat me up and pulled me out of the tunnel. Then you came."

Dumbledore nodded to Snape. Sirius' face was turning beet red and James' knuckles were white from clutching the armrest of the chair. "Very well Mr. Snape. Mr. Black, you tell your side of the story."

Sirius told Dumbledore what happened, then James after Sirius. Dumbledore nodded shortly when the finished. "Where is Mr. Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked.

"When Remus was about to attack Snape, I was trying to hold him off. Peter went over to a dresser and hid in one of the doors. I reckon he's still there." Sirius said.

Dumbledore nodded again. He turned his piercing gaze on Sirius and James. "You both know the punishments of being an unregistered Anamagi, correct?" They both nodded. "That is extremely advanced magic and I am very thankful no one got hurt. However, it is still against the law. Although I won't tell the Ministry, you will be punished here. 100 points each will be taken from house.

"But you also did a noble thing by helping your friend when times where hard for him. So I award each of you 20 points." James and Sirius smiled. "Note I am not taking this criminal offense lightly. Mr. Potter, you will have a month's worth of detentions with Professor Snelling and no Hogsmeade trips during that time." James looked crestfallen as Dumbledore turned to Sirius.

"Mr. Black, you led Mr. Snape directly to Mr. Lupin. He could've been bitten and turned to a werewolf or worse, killed. Your punishment is detentions with Mr. Filch every weekend for the rest of the school year. These will be daylong detentions. You are banned from Hogsmeade trips until further notice and you will not be allowed out of Gryffindor tower with the exception of classes, meals, and detentions." Sirius' grin quickly disappeared from his face and he opened his mouth to protest but James kicked his foot so he wouldn't say anything to make his punishment worse.

Dumbledore focused on Snape next. "Although you had Mr. Black and Mr. Potter's 'best interest at heart', you shouldn't have been out of bed and gotten out of the Willow when Mr. Potter advised you to do so. He saved your life, and now you are in his debt, which I believe is a lot of punishment for you. 50 points will be taken from Slytherin and you have detention with Professor McGonagall for a week. Please do not mention to any one else that we have werewolves and Anamagi's in our midst or your punishment will increase." Dumbledore stood from his desk and walked up the set of stairs near him. Taking this as a cue to leave, the boys left the office.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Marissa couldn't believe herself, she was lost. In a school she had gone to for six years and she was lost in some unknown corridor. Any normal time of day she wouldn't care, but it was after curfew and she was wandering around. Prefects are patrolling the halls; if she were caught she would get detention and points off of Gryffindor. She groaned inwardly at her recent thought. Gryffindors couldn't afford to loose any more points; the Marauders had set them at a dangerously low point.

Cursing, she turned down a random corner and was met with a dead end. She tried to go back but then she was met with three different hallways. Once again, she picked a random hallway and continued her path. _Why me? Why now?_

Not paying any attention to where she was going, she ran smack into a prefect. _Great, now I'm in deep sh-_

"Sorry! Are you lost?" The prefect asked, helping Marissa up to her feet.

Marissa was at a loss for words. This prefect was amazing. He had deep golden eyes and curly brown locks that hung in his face. His smile was kind and sincere and he was built extremely well. "I, uh, yeah actually," Marissa finally said, finding her voice, "I feel so pathetic, I'm a sixth year."

The boy smiled and Marissa's heart melted. "Gryffindor, I believe. I'm sorry I don't believe I know your name."

All Rissa could think about was how he was still holding her hand. "Marissa, Marissa Peele. I'm amazed I don't know you, both my friends are prefects, Lily and James."

"Hayden Greble," he introduced himself, then laughed. "Lily and James huh? Took them a bit to get together. I'm a Ravenclaw by the way, seventh year."

Marissa smiled, entranced by his golden eyes. "Hayden is a beautiful name." And then he grinned an adorable grin, and offered to walk her back to the Gryffindor common room. And on the way back they talked. And laughed. And fell for each other.

The walk ended too soon for Marissa. "Thanks, it was really nice of you to walk me back," she said, smiling.

"Ah, well it is my duty," Hayden said, then took a nervous gulp. "Marissa, I was wondering…if…um…you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade next trip?"

"Of course," Marissa said happily, soaring inside. Hayden smiled, relived, and then romantically kissed her hand.

"'Til then," he whispered and walked off.

Marissa sighed. "'Til then…"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** That above is the new part. Do you like it? Sorry for my non organized self…


	10. Happy Birthday James!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"So James, what do you want for your birthday?" asked Marissa. It was the middle of March, and James birthday was on the 23rd. "We have a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, so I need to know before then." Lily shot Marissa a grin, that's when her date with the cute Hayden was.

James shrugged. "I dunno, whatever you think I'll like. I ran out of ideas for my birthday when I was six."

"So mate, with your party, do you want people from other houses to be there or just Gryffindor?" Sirius asked.

James smiled. "Cool! I get another birthday bash! Well, in third year we had different houses and that was hard to get them in and out of the common room without them hearing the password. So I guess just Gryffindor."

Remus nodded. "And I guess you want the works, WWN, food, dancing, staying up late..."

James nodded. "Yep, the usual Gryffindor party package."

Lily looked confused. "Gryffindor party package? What's that?"

"Well, in first year when we threw a party for Sirius, we came up with different party packages. We even advertised it for a while. We would plan a party for some one and it cost 10 galleons. Gryffindors got a discount of 5 galleons. We have thrown two Slytherin parties, seven Ravenclaw, three Hufflepuff, and too many Gryffindor to count." Remus said, ticking off his fingers.

Marissa laughed. "Why so few Hufflepuff and Slytherin?" she asked.

"Well, Hufflepuffs are complete duds and rarely ever throw parties. Slytherins just don't like Gryffindors and they only enlisted our help when we signed a magical contract saying we wouldn't prank them during the party." Sirius grinned. "Those contracts are really binding. We tried a prank on one of the parties, but the spell backfired. It was quite funny..."

Sirius stopped talking abruptly. A large barn owl flew in the common room. Everyone in the room tensed. It flew over to Chris Abbott and dropped a Ministry letter in his lap. Chris buried his face in his hands.

"Oh no," breathed Lily. Everyone now knew what the Ministry letters looked like that brought you the fateful news. That Voldemort has killed your family. So far, three people in Hogwarts have lost families due to him, James included.

"We'll hear it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow." James said, anger in his voice. "Some one needs to kill the bastard."

Lily entwined her finger in his, squeezing his hand. Chris' girlfriend, Gena Deschesnes hurried across the room and put her arms around him, whispering comforting words in his ear.

"Why does he have to split apart families?" Lily asked tears welling in his eyes.

"Because the world's never peaceful. Some one has to be the bad guy." Remus said, hatred in his eyes. Peter stood up and headed towards the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Hey Wormtail, where are you going?" Sirius called.

"To lie down. I don't want to talk to any one." Peter said, not turning around.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Here comes the post." Sirius said the next day at breakfast. A barn owl landed in front of Lily and handed her the Daily Prophet. She put a Knut in his pouch and the bird took flight again.

Lily opened it up and gasped. "It made the front page," Lily whispered.

Everyone gathered around her. The headline read: 'Death Eaters Kill Two Muggle Families' There were two pictures on the front page. Each of them had a glittering skeleton above a different house.

"How awful! Look, that Hufflepuff's family got murdered too! Regina Hamlin! Oh she must be in a right state," Marissa said, her eyes swimming with tears.

Peter looked at his friend's horrified looks. _This is wrong. I can't help this murderer, _he thought to himself. He left the Great Hall and went to the Common Room.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Alright, how about I shop for James' gifts first while you guys hang out with him, then we switch?" Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head. "We already have James' gift. Just go shop and we'll meet you in Three Broomsticks in an hour okay?" Lily nodded.

"What's my gift?" James whined.

Remus just smiled. "We can't tell you, it will ruin the surprise."

Looking around, Sirius asked, "Hey, where's Marissa?"

Lily laughed. "Very inquisitive. She has a date with Hayden Greble."

Sirius' eyes darkened. "I hate that stupid Ravenclaw. Always when I don't have the Invisibility Cloak he catches me out at night. Why would she want to go on a date with him?"

Sighing, Lily said, "He's a dream…"

James cleared his throat. "_I'm _a dream."

Lily ignored James' comment. "A little jealous, are you Sirius?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Sirius asked a little too quickly. "Besides, I think the only jealous one here is Jamsie," he said, patting his friend on the shoulder who was currently sending daggers Lily's way.

Crossing his arms in an all too girly fashion, James asked Lily, "If he's such a dream, why don't you go out with him?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Because I love you. See in a bit!" she called merrily, giving James a quick kiss and running off.

"Hmph, if she loved me she wouldn't look at other guys," James said grumpily.

Remus glanced at Sirius. "Should I do it?" Sirius nodded. Remus smacked James upside the head.

"You look at girls all the time, James," Peter put in, who had been watching the scene amusingly.

Meanwhile, Marissa was having a perfect day at Hogsmeade with Hayden. He was so sweet, so nice, and so funny. Everything he said made her laugh. As soon as they had entered Hogsmeade, he entwined his fingers around hers. Currently they were having a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, talking about everything and anything.

"Oh come on!" Marissa said, nudging his arm gently, "You cannot tell me you never broke a school rule!"

Hayden hung his head in an ashamed way and Marissa laughed. "Just once, in first year. I was lost and I accidentally found a secret passageway to Hogsmeade. I thought it was a shortcut to another part of the castle. I was caught by Professor Snelling and had to clean the trophy room without magic."

Marissa frowned sympathetically. "I haven't had that one yet, but I've had others. When your friends with the Marauders, you can't help but get a detention here or there." Hayden grinned. He had the most beautiful smile.

At that moment Lily walked into the pub, searching for Marissa. When she spotted her she flounced over to the table, smiling. "I hate to interrupt, but I need your help, Rissa. I saw the Marauders in the joke shop and they didn't let us in on this one."

Smiling, Marissa turned to Hayden. "You wouldn't mind if you cut our date short?" she asked.

First Hayden gave Marissa a sad look, then yelped looking at his watch. "I was supposed to meet with McGonagall a half hour ago about NEWTS. We're going to have to cut it short anyways." Hayden stood and helped Marissa out of the booth. Lily was already at the door.

"It was the perfect day, thank you," Marissa said, holding his hand. Hayden gave her a small smile then leaned down and kissed her gently.

"See you at dinner?" he asked hopefully.

Marissa was in a dreamlike state. "Y-yeah. Dinner, yeah, that sounds good." Bravely, she reached her hand around his neck and kissed him again. Hayden gave her a quick hug and rushed out the door. Marissa had this huge lovesick smile on her face and she spun towards the door. "He is so cute!" she squeaked and dragged a laughing Lily out the door.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"...no, this would work better," said James, pointing to a glass case.

"Are you sure? This would seem better..." Sirius said, pointing to another item.

"This is a huge prank! Not as big as our end of the year one, but still huge." James argued back.

Remus sighed and stepped in. "Look, James' has a bigger effect. But Sirius has better quality. Just get both and we'll mix them."

Peter also stepped in, looking at each item. "No, I don't think it would be a good idea to mix them. Look at the warnings on each. That would make it dangerous-"

"And our mandate says nothing to endanger, just to humiliate, cause laughter, cause trouble-" James was cut off.

"We get the point. Maybe we can find a different one. This has to go perfect. We still have to go to the Hogsmeade Apothecary. We need to get a few more ingredients that the potion calls for." Remus said, examining other items.

"What potion?" said a voice behind them. They all spun around to find Marissa and Lily.

"Er, nothing! We were talking about an assignment." Sirius said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Marissa raised an eyebrow. "You weren't thinking about leaving us out on a prank, were you?"

The Marauders all said "No, never!" at the same time.

Lily looked at Marissa and winked. She walked over to James and crossed her leg over his. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as possible. Then she kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair.

She broke the kiss and locked her eyes with his. "If you don't let Marissa and I help you with the prank, then I won't give you my special birthday present to you."

James cleared his voice. "What is it?" His voice was ragged. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes and Peter was making pretend gagging noises. Marissa stood there, smiling mischievously.

Lily smirked evilly and whispered something in his ear. James eyes grew wide and he started grinned. Lily pulled away and walked over to Marissa, crossing her arms.

James turned to his fellow Marauders. "We have to let them help."

Sirius gasped. "No! This will be the biggest yet! This is a Marauder signature prank!"

James shook his head. "This isn't just about Lily's, er, present. We do need all the help we can get with saying the spell. It would make things a load easier. Please guys?" He gave them the puppy dog pout.

All three of them turned their face to the side. "Don't make eye contact!" Remus said. But Peter accidentally looked.

"Well, they would help us. We agreed I wouldn't do the spell, it's too complicated. But they are really good at this sort of thing." Peter said. He walked over to James' side.

Remus sighed. "It would be easier. Alright, I'm in." He looked over at Sirius, who was still avoiding eye contact. "We need all the Marauders in."

Sirius glanced at James and groaned. "Fine! Whatever!" He stomped over to James and glared at Lily. "You're evil!" he said. Lily just grinned.

James started jumping up and down. "I can't wait until my birthday!"

Marissa nudged Lily. "What is the present?"

Lily grinned sexily. James' knees buckled. "That is my little secret."

Sirius started gagging. "Don't...gag...make her...gag...say!"

Remus grinned. "Let's go to Three Broomsticks and discuss it over a Butterbeer."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!" yelled everyone in the common room. James walked in with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James was jumping on the balls of his feet with excitement.

There was a big banner saying 'Happy 16th Birthday James!" It was red and gold with a lion roaring at each end. There was a large table full of food and drinks that replenishes when it runs out. The WWN was blaring through invisible speakers and there was a dance floor in the middle or the room. Along the walls were couches and chairs.

A few minutes after he walked in, Filibuster Fireworks started going off, spelling out various things. Lily walked up to James and kissed him. "Happy Birthday James," she whispered.

James started jumping up and down. "When do I get your present?"

Lily laughed. "When the party is over. Lets go dance! I love this song!"

They started dancing together, and other Gryffindors took the lead. Sirius grabbed Mara and spun her out to the floor, her head thrown back in laughter. It changed to a slow song and Sirius pulled her in close, hugging her to his chest. His heart was beating wildly.

It was strange; he had never felt this nervous with a girl before. When Marissa leaned her head on his shoulder he grinned and pulled her closer. _Maybe I should kiss her when the song ends…_he thought to himself. He mentally shook his head. _No, she has a boyfriend._ Needless to say, Sirius was very gloomy when that song ended and she was swept away by a seventh year.

After a few hours, The Marauders, Lily, and Marissa flopped down on the couch, exhausted. James sat up a little. "Present time!" he yelled. All of James' friends and some of his fellow Quidditch players summoned presents down.

When James had a stack of presents around him, he started ripping into them, looking like a kid at Christmas. He was surprised by how many people in Gryffindor (mostly girls) bought him presents.

Marissa handed James her present. He ripped it open and started laughing when he saw it. It was a book, entitled _Pranks Through the Ages_. "Cool Mara! This will give us great ideas!" He pulled her into a hug. As soon as he let go, he began flipping through it.

Lily cleared her throat and James looked at her. She held a present in her hand. He smiled at her and took it from her hands, ripping the wrapping paper off. It was a flattened box. James lifted the lid and saw a pocket watch inside. But it wasn't one that told time. It had no hands, but there were words where the numbers should be.

For instance, there was Hogwarts, Traveling, Home, Shopping, and Mortal Peril. Lily lifted up the watch and underneath there were a dozen hands with little picture frames on the ends. "You put your friends pictures on the hands," she pointed to the picture frames, "Then you put the hands on the watch. They will point to where ever they are."

James smiled. "This is brilliant! Thank you sweetie!" He kissed her softly.

Sirius groaned and threw a couch pillow at them. James put his lightening fast Quidditch reflexes to use and caught the pillow, throwing it back at Sirius without breaking the kiss. "You have enough time for that later. But first, we want to give you a gift," said Sirius.

Remus has something behind his back. He pulled it in front of him and held it up to James. James gasped in surprise. "A Nimbus," he whispered. Chatter filled the room as everyone stood gaping at the broom.

Remus smiled. "The fastest broom in the world. We all chipped in to buy you this. So you better buy us all something damn good for Christmas."

James was just staring at the broom. His mouth was hanging open. "This is amazing! Thank you guys!" James said, his voice barely above a whisper. He pulled them all into a hug.

Sirius was struggling to get out of his grip. "Alright mate, I'm not like that. You have a girlfriend." James laughed and released them, staring at the broom.

Peter sighed. "You can touch it you know. It's not going to curse you." James slowly placed a hand on it. The broom vibrated at his touch.

"Okay, enough with the presents. Let's get back to the party!" Sirius said, finding the opportune moment to grab Marissa and pull her on the dance floor. And for some odd reason, he didn't want this dance to end.

It was four in the morning and most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed. The common room was a mess; Sirius and Remus were in the process of cleaning it up. James and Lily were lying on the couch, exhausted from the dancing. Marissa had snuck out to meet Hayden in a dark corridor.

"Go get the map and your cloak," Lily said suddenly, standing up.

James looked confused. "Why?"

Lily grinned. "Time to give you your present."

James shot up and ran to the dormitories. Lily giggled and Remus looked over at her. "What's up with James?" he asked.

"Oh he's just excited about his other birthday present from me." Lily said simply.

Sirius stopped cleaning and rolled up in the fetal position, his hands over his ears. "Don't want to know! Bad images! The horror! The horror!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** ok the thing that was different in this one was Sirius getting jealous. Could this possibly amount to a new romance? Stay tuned to find out!


	11. Mission MixUp

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**(A/N: "Present Time" is not "all the way" or anything remotely rated R. I would say around the PG-13 area.)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Sirius, Remus, Peter and Marissa were on the couch in the Common Room talking when Lily and James came back from, uh, present time.

Sirius put his hands over his eyes and ran around the Common Room yelling, "IMAGES! BAD IMAGES! AHHH!"

"Can it Starlight," Marissa said. She grinned at Lily and raised her eyebrow.

Lily shook her head "Can't tell you a thing, it's our little secret."

Marissa's smile fell from her face "Well then I won't tell you Remus' secret." When she said that Remus blushed deep scarlet.

Lily hurriedly sat down next Marissa "What is it?"

Marissa shook her head "You won't tell me, so I won't tell you!"

Lily rolled her eyes "Fine, but I give you NO details." Lily pulled Mara over to her and whispered in her ear. When she stopped, Marissa burst into a fit of giggles. James still stood there, smiling. He grabbed Lily and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily smiled and turned so that she was looking at Marissa, but so James still had his arms around her waist. "So tell!"

"Remus asked out Brielle and she said yes!"

Lily had her mouth open and James was staring (the grin still on his face). "Way to go mate!" James said.

Marissa smiled. "That's not all. Right after she said yes, she pulled Remus close to her and they snogged for about a half hour."

Lily still hadn't said anything, her mouth hanging open. James grinned even more widely (if possible). "He shoots, he scores!"

"Could you be any more corny?" Lily said playfully.

James ignored her, "So you guys are immediately serious then."

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm Sirius!"

Remus rolled his eyes "Enough about me. Listen, we have a huge prank we need to think about. In about two days the potion will be ready. I'll tell you all when it's time, and we'll begin Mission Mix-Up."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of classes for the day. "Your homework is 12 inches of parchment on the Fidelius Charm, due next class. Have a nice day!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

Lily was picking up her quill and parchment when Professor Flitwick said, "Miss Evans, please come see me."

Lily walked up to his desk, curious about what he wanted. Flitwick looked at a stack of parchment on his desk. "It says here you signed up for the tutoring program, correct?" Lily nodded, "Yes, well, a fourth year student needs it for this class. Her name is Claudia Krueger, and she is in Gryffindor. We are practicing Summoning Spells and Banishing Spells. She doesn't seem to understand the concept of it. I would like it if you were to work with her on it, starting tonight."

"Yes sir, it would be a pleasure," Lily said. As her mind drifted towards the huge stack of homework in her dormitories, and then to the prank the Marauders were going to play.

Flitwick smiled "Good, good. Work with her on it until she gets it right. She needs to master this in order to pass charms. Thank you Miss Evans, that will be all." Lily nodded and walked out of the classroom.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily put her book bag on a table in the far corner of the Common Room, and then she headed down to the Great Hall.

"Hey Lillian! Heading down to the Great Hall, I presume?" Lily whirled around on the staircase, but accidentally fell into the trick step on the stairs. She looked up and saw Sirius walking down the stairs.

"Thanks for trapping me in the stairs, Sirius," Lily said sarcastically.

Sirius looked offended "It's not my fault you're clumsy. Here, let me help you, that must hurt." He put his hands under her arms and lifted Lily out of the trick step.

"Thank you Mr. Black. Would you care to be my escort to dinner?" Lily said with a mock curtsey.

Sirius bowed "I would be delighted, Miss Evans." He held out his arm for her and she took it, as they walked into the Great Hall.

They took their seats next to the other Marauders, Marissa, Brielle, and Danielle.

Lily felt some one tap her shoulder. She turned to see a girl with curly blonde hair and astounding blue eyes looking at her. "Hey, are you Lily Evans?" she asked.

Lily smiled "Yes, would you be Claudia Krueger?"

Claudia nodded "Is it ok if we start practicing in the common room right after dinner? I have a load of homework."

"Yeah, that would be best. I do too, but we'll take as much time as you want," Lily said.

Claudia nodded and smiled. "Thanks for helping me." She then turned and walked towards the end of the table.

Marissa looked at her questionably. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh, I signed up for a tutoring program in Charms. You get extra credit if you tutor someone."

Sirius snorted, "Like you really need extra credit. You're the top student in the school for Charms."

Lily gave him a dirty look "Yes, but it looks good on your job application."

"What job do you want to get Lily?" James asked.

Lily was about to open her mouth to say something, but paused "I never really thought about it. What I really want is a family. But I never considered an actual occupation before..."

Sirius choked on his food "Lily Evans, Miss top student, always turns in homework on time, Lily Evans, doesn't know what job she wants? James, did you hear that?"

James looked astounded too "I did hear that! Wow, I thought you would've had your job picked out since first year!"

Lily looked flustered "Yes, well, I guess I've been so busy about making myself look good for a job, I've never actually came up with a job to do. A Healer is something I've always thought about doing because I like to help people, but you have to get through a lot of schooling and it would be heartbreaking to not be able to save some people."

Sirius and James were about to taunt her more but Remus could tell that Lily was getting embarrassed, so he quickly changed the subject. "Hey, did you guys hear that Quidditch match on the WNN? Cannons versus Wasps?" he asked. Sirius and James both snapped their attention to him and excitedly started discussing the finer points of the game.

Lily gave him a warm smile. While James and Sirius were having a fight over a penalty called during the game, she mouthed a 'thank you' to Remus and continued eating.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Come on Claudia, concentrate. You have to make sure you concentrate solely on what your trying to Summon" Lily said, yawning.

Claudia sighed, "I am concentrating! I just feel like I'm doing it wrong! Charms has always been my worst subject."

Lily sat up from her chair. Scattered across the room were various things, such as quills, parchment, ink, books, chairs, and even a cat. Most people had gone to bed because they were tired of ducking flying objects and loosing their quills in mid-sentence.

"Maybe that's the problem. You don't have any confidence. Charms is actually fairly easy. It's only wrist movements, concentration, and remembering the spells-"

"Is that all?" Claudia muttered sarcastically.

"-Let's try again. I at least want you to Summon something directly at you. Now, when you twirl your wand, do it in a full circle, than flick. Concentrate on what you're trying to Summon, and then say the incantation with feeling. Alright, now try."

Lily saw Claudia breathe deeply. She focused her eyes and a large feather quill across the room. _"Accio Quill!"_ The quill leapt off the table and zoomed into Claudia's outstretched hand.

Lily started clapping "You did it! See, just have confidence in yourself!"

Claudia smiled, twirling the quill between her fingers. "Thanks Lily!" She glanced at her watch, "Sorry I have to cut this short, but I have loads more homework to do. See you tomorrow after dinner?"

Lily shook her head "Not right after dinner. I have something else I need to do. Just do your homework in the Common Room and I'll come and help you when I get back."

Claudia sat down in an armchair "Not to be rude or nosy, but what are you going to be doing?"

Lily bit her lip and smiled, "Professor McGonagall needs to speak with me." It was hard to lie, but she couldn't let the secret out.

Claudia laughed, "Alright, well I need to do my homework. _Accio books!"_

Lily's eyes widened. Three books flew down from the dormitories and landed on the table in front of Claudia. _"Accio Parchment! Accio Quill! Accio Ink!"_ Once again, the items flew from the dormitories and onto the table in front of Claudia.

Lily stared at the fourth year, her mouth hanging open. "What?" Claudia asked.

"That's advanced! You made it all land in front of you! And you concentrated on what books you needed! Wow, that was amazing for just learning the charm!" Lily breathed.

Claudia stared at her homework. "R-really? I did Advanced Charms? I'm going to tell Professor Flitwick tomorrow!"

Lily smiled, "When I get back, we'll work a little more on Summoning and then start on Banishing. I'm really tired, so let's get this homework done fast."

But instead of working on homework, they talked. They talked about anything and everything. In three hours time, it seemed like they've been friends forever.

"A-and then," Lily said, gasping for breath, "Snape sat up in his bed, and I quote him, 'I don't want to have some candy Mummy! I want a toy.' It was so funny, but we couldn't laugh, or else he would know that we were there!"

Claudia was doubled over, tears streaking down her face. "How'd...gasp...did you...gasp...make...gasp...him...gasp...a girl?"

Lily shook her head laughing at the memory. "Marauders Secret! Can't say or they would kill me," Lily glanced at her watch. "Oh my gosh, its past one! We really need to finish our homework. Let's go to our rooms." Lily used her wand to round up all of her homework.

Claudia nodded, still giggling a little. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

Lily smiled and waved as Claudia made her way to her dormitories.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Alright, after dinner we will all go down to Marauder's Headquarters and start the preparation for Mission Mix-Up" Sirius said. Everyone nodded and continued eating. They couldn't talk about it much in front of everyone else.

"Hey Lily!" called a voice. Lily looked up to see Claudia walking towards her.

"Hey Claudia! Want to sit with me today?" Lily asked.

Claudia shook her head "Can't, I'm sitting with Lauren Hallerud. We're going to go over our potions homework due today. I just wanted to tell you what I did after we went to bed last night!"

"What'd you do?"

"I mastered Summoning! I realized how simplistic it was. After I mastered the wand movement, I just kept concentrating on what I wanted and pretty soon I was having everything fly right into my hand! I woke some of the other girls in my dorm up, though. Anyways, thought I'd tell you so that tonight we could start on Banishing."

Lily smiled "That's awesome! I'll see you later on tonight!"

Claudia nodded and waved as she walked away. James leaned forward. "So tutoring won't interfere with Mission Mix-Up, will it?"

Lily shook her head "No, I told her I have to help Professor McGonagall with something, then I'd be back. Don't worry, this will go perfectly."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Remus tapped three bricks on the wall with his wand and then put his hand in the middle of the dent. A black tunnel appeared and they all stepped inside.

"Wow," breathed Marissa. "How'd you do that?"

"My older cousin told me about it. He turned werewolf in his 7th year. Madame Pomfrey led him down here so he could do his transformations. Only a werewolf can access this passageway," Remus said. Marissa grinned and looked around the tunnel.

"There's a room farther ahead. We all spent a load of time decorating it," Lily said.

When they reached Marauder Headquarters, Marissa gasped in surprise. "This is so cool! How did you guys get everything?"

"We conjured it. Then the Amazing Lily decorated it" James said, putting an arm around Lily's shoulders. "We need to get to work. Grab the potion and the hairs. We need to head down to the kitchens and put the Polyjuice Potion in the goblets for breakfast tomorrow."

They made their way down to the kitchens under the Invisibility cloak. They finally got to a large painting of a bowl of fruit. James tickled the pear, which giggled and produced a green door handle. They opened the door and walked inside.

"Good evening sirs and misses! How may Tippy be serving you?" squeaked a house elf.

Lily and Marissa stepped forward. Lily smiled sweetly and Marissa started talking. "Well, we wanted to help all of our friends. You see, they are a little sad right now. We thought we would make a potion to make them feel better. So we were going to put this potion," Mara pointed to the cauldron Sirius and James were holding, "in our friends goblets."

Lily nodded. "We were wondering if you would help us."

The house elf nodded eagerly "Yes of course sirs and misses! Tippy would be happy to help you!"

Lily stepped back and put a charm on the potion to make it look like Pumpkin juice. Marissa started talking "We need to put the potion in everyone's goblets for tomorrow at breakfast. Then we need to add a hair to each one to make the potion complete."

Tippy nodded again. "Put it in these goblets on the tables! They are the same as in the Great Hall! Good luck sirs and misses!" Tippy flounced over to the other house elves that were cleaning dishes from dinner.

"Yes! That was too easy! Come on, we better hurry," James said. They started adding the potion to all the goblets. Then they added various hairs to each one. They left six of them at the Gryffindor table without hairs.

When they finished, they went over to the six hairless potions. "Who wants to be who?" Marissa asked.

"I want to be Lily!" said James.

"Then I want to be James," said Lily.

Sirius rolled his eyes "I want to be Remus!" he called.

Marissa pouted "No I wanted to be Remus!"

"Too bad, I'm Remus!"

Remus stepped in, "I'm glad everyone loves me so much, but I get to pick! And I have an idea. Marissa will be Sirius. Sirius will be Marissa. Then me and Peter will stay the same."

Lily grinned. "So then Mara and I will be Sirius and James and James and Sirius will be Marissa and I. But why don't you and Peter swap?"

Remus shrugged "Dunno it would be different. We have to get to the Great Hall before anyone else. We'll put the hairs in the potion tomorrow."

James nodded "I wish we could do the professors. That would be awesome." He said, looking wistfully at the teachers' table.

"We tried to get the hairs but it was too hard. Come on, I still have a student to tutor," Lily said. They thanked Tippy and pulled the Invisibility Cloak around themselves. They left the kitchen and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Alright, the Banishing Charm is just like the Summoning Charm, but a little harder. Remember how well you can do the Summoning Charm now," Lily said, for what she thought was the four hundredth time.

Claudia groaned. "Lily, it's impossible!"

"You said that about Summoning too! And look now you can do it perfect. Just concentrate."

They kept practicing until about nine. Somehow Claudia just couldn't master the charm. Finally Lily called it quits and went up to her dorm to do her homework.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Hey Lils, wake up," said a soft voice. Lily felt a kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw James standing over her. Lily smiled and wrapped her arms on around his neck, pulling him on the bed.

"We gotta get down to the Great Hall. Sirius, Remus, and Peter are waking Marissa up," James said, lightly kissing her. Lily looked over his shoulder and saw Remus cast a Silencing charm on Marissa and Sirius and Peter were maneuvering a bucket of water over her head.

"Marissa is not a morning person," Lily said.

"Neither is Sirius. I turned into Prongs to wake him up by continuously poking him with my antlers. He cursed me afterwards" James said, climbing under the covers and snuggling up to her.

"Mhmmm. I wanna watch this," Lily said, turning so she was facing Marissa's bed. Sirius and Peter were tipping the water on her bed. When it hit her she jumped out of bed, her mouth open. Lily guessed she was screaming. Remus had the right idea about putting a Silencing Charm on her.

Marissa was moving her mouth, obviously yelling, but no sound came out. "I'll reverse the Silencing Charm if you promise you won't yell. It's early and we need to do the prank. You can pay us pack later. Agreed?" Remus said. Marissa nodded shortly. Remus said the counter curse and Marissa glared at him.

"You three are going to get it back so bad. Where's James?" Marissa said.

Peter shrugged "Probably snogging Lily."

"Not snogging. Cuddling," James said, pulling Lily closer. Lily giggled and turned around to kiss him.

Sirius gagged "People break it up. We have some mixing up to do!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

They rushed down to the Great Hall just as breakfast showed up on the tables. They took their seats at the end of the Great Hall where their cups were. No one else was there.

Soon the Great Hall filled with people. Hayden spotted Marissa and sat down next to her, giving her a good morning kiss. She had to distract him for a moment, which wasn't that hard to do. Peter swept his eyes over the tables. "I think everyone is here. Now?"

James nodded. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter started casually throwing Filibuster Fireworks in various place. Then soon there was explosions and color everywhere. Then Lily, Marissa, Sirius, James, and Remus all put their wand tips together. They all whispered a few words together. Then a bright white light filled the Great Hall. Everything stopped for a moment and it was dead quiet.

There was a popping noise. People were morphing into another person in the school. When it stopped everyone looked at him or herself and started laughing. Professor McGonagall stood. Her lips were very thin and her face was turning red. "BLACK! POTTER! LUPIN! PETTIGREW! STOP THIS NOW!" she yelled.

Lily stood up, acting like James, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was laughing at Snape; he had turned into Gina Burrows, a beautiful seventh year Ravenclaw that all the guys loved. "Can't...gasp...do...gasp...it..."

"WHY NOT?" McGonagall roared.

Remus spoke; he was smiling but trying to resist the urge to laugh. "Well Professor, this spell will last a week. We can't reverse it. And I wouldn't recommend trying too. You don't know what will happen."

McGonagall turned white. "A week? B-b-but..."

Marissa nodded, acting like Sirius "A week, there's nothing we can do about it. Oh, and Professor, I think that two months of detentions will do nicely."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** Ok NOW you can read chapter 12! )


	12. Betrayals and Drama Queens

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**(A/N: Ok…since I got all my files back ((see AN at end)) I found my extremely edited chapters. I forgot I had something with Marissa getting a boyfriend that I added in, so if you would pretty please go back to chapter nine and read the end, that way you'll understand this chapter. You could read 10-11 too so that you understand Sirius better too. Thank you!)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"So, your telling me that Miss Evans and Miss Peele helped you with it?" McGonagall asked.

Lily (who looked like James) nodded.

"This whole mix up is getting confusing. We'll have to put off classes until this gets straightened out. Now, who's who again?" said McGonagall.

James (who looked like Lily) stepped forward. "I'm James, and Lily and I traded places."

Marissa (who looked like Sirius) said, "I'm Marissa, and Sirius and I switched places. Then Remus and Peter stayed the same."

McGonagall cocked an eyebrow. "Why did they stay the same?"

James (who looked like Lily) shrugged. "We don't know. Thought it would be different."

McGonagall rubbed her forehead. "You all have a month's worth of detentions, all with separate Professors. They will begin after everyone turns back into himself or herself. 20 points each will be taken from your house. I am not going to take away more because that was extraordinary magic and I am very impressed with it." All of them grinned. "But that still doesn't mean that it was okay. You broke a lot of school rules. Mr. Potter, I have come to expect this kind of behavior from you. But Ms. Evans, you haven't done anything since you became a prefect. You may go to your Common Room now."

All of them filed out of the room. Once they got out, Sirius (who looked like Marissa) said, "Only a month? What is she playing at? We deserve at least two months!"

James (or Lily) nodded. "That was not worth it if it's only a month. We'll never break the detention record!"

Lily (or James) put her arms around James' (or Lily's) waist. "You guys are strange. Plus, you've already broken the detention record," Lily (James?) said nonchalantly.

James (or Lily) stopped. "What!"

Marissa (who looked like Sirius) nodded. "Yeah, Lily and I wanted to find out what the last record was. A girl named Evelyn Rodriguez from Hufflepuff set it. She had 407 throughout her school life. You broke it in 4th year. You're up to," she counted on her fingers, "625 or something like that."

Remus chuckled. "Well at least we broke it. Maybe we should keep going though, we want to make sure no one steals our title."

"SIRIUS!" yelled Marissa, which was strange because she looked like him. "DO NOT EVER IN A MILLION YEARS TOUCH THERE!"

Sirius (looking like Marissa) pulled his hand away from his chest quickly. The rest of them burst out laughing.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"This is so gross!" said Claudia two days later. "I'm Snape! I hate the Marauders! I hate you too Lily!" Claudia (or Snape) spat as Lily (or James) started laughing.

"You'll love me again when this is over. Now, we got to keep practicing. I'm shocked you can't get this spell right. Now keep trying" Lily (James) said.

Claudia glared, looking very Snape-ish. "I can't concentrate when I have greasy hair! I've washed it a million times and it stays greasy. That kid is sick!"

Lily (James) laughed some more. "Well at least you don't have James' hair. It's very cute on him, but it's a nightmare to take care of," said Lily, trying to lay her (really James') hair flat.

Claudia (looking like Snape) started giggling, "Wait, I'm Snape and your James. This is so weird..."

Lily (or James) grinned, "Well, if Marissa was here it would look even worse. Think of Sirius with Snape."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Come on James, we have to go patrol the halls," Lily said, getting up from her chair. It had been a month since the mixing up incident and the Marauders, plus Lily and Marissa were still serving detention. It was nearing the end of May and Finals were coming up.

James sighed, looking at his stack of homework. "We better make it fast."

They walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room and begin walking down various hallways, hand in hand. They checked on all the secluded snogging spots first, finding Hayden and Marissa in one, giving them each a detention, which Marissa argued about, and Hayden looked very put out. Next they checked dark corridors and bathrooms.

They were heading towards the third floor corridor when they saw something very shocking. There was Brielle, snogging a very anxious seventh year Ravenclaw by the name of Gavin Moore.

James put a hand over Lily's mouth, as she had opened her mouth ready to go off, and pulled her inside the nearest empty classroom. When he let go, Lily exploded.

"How dare she! She is still going out with Remus! I though they were serious too! And here she is, snogging Gavin Moore! Do you have any idea how bad his reputation is? Poor Remus, he really liked her. I warned him all about her and come to find out that slut was going behind his back-" Lily was interrupted.

"Lily listen, we need to talk to Remus. He needs to know. Please don't yell anymore," James said. Lily nodded, her face still red "Alright, come on we need to see Remus."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Remus we need to talk," James said, Lily arriving in the boys' dormitories right behind him.

Remus shook his head, straightening his robes in the full-length mirror and checked his breath. "Not now. I'm supposed to meet Brielle in a couple minutes." He had a huge smile on his face. "I need to borrow your Invisibility Cloak again."

Lily got down on her knees in front of Remus. "Your not proposing to me, are you Lily?" Remus asked, looking at her questionably, but with laughter in his eyes.

Lily gave him a small smile. "No, but you have to hear us out. Um, I don't know how to say this," Lily said trailing off.

James stepped in. "We were just patrolling the corridors and we saw something awful. Brielle was snogging Gavin Moore. I'm really sorry Remus."

Remus' smile fell from his face. "You're joking."

Lily shook her head. "No, but I wish we were. You need to talk to her about it."

James summoned his Invisibility Cloak and gave it to Remus "I can't. I can't face her," Remus whispered.

James clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You have to. It's better to do it in private than when she comes in here looking for you. Remember, you can always talk to us mate."

Remus nodded and took the cloak. He slouched out of the room. Lily sighed. "I need to talk to Marissa about it."

"She's not here, probably snuck into the Ravenclaw common room with Hayden." James said. Lily walked over and gave James a hug "What's this for?"

"For always being there for me," Lily said, her voice muffled against his robes, "And for not going behind my back and snogging someone, like Gina Burrows."

James smiled. "Nah, she talks too much. But I guess I'll stop considering it." He received a light slap on the arm from Lily.

They stood there for a while until Lily detached from his arms. "I'll go talk to Claudia."

James nodded. "I need to talk to Sirius and Peter."

James walked over to where Sirius and Peter were comparing History of Magic notes. "This can't be right, I have goblin rebellions the same year as Hogwarts started" Sirius said, rubbing his eyes.

James pulled up a chair. "I need to tell you something about Remus" James said. Sirius and Peter stopped scratching out sentences and looked up at him. James launched into what happened in the corridor.

"That's awful" Sirius said when James finished. "I dunno if Remus is strong enough to handle this."

Peter shook his head sadly. "I think he loved her, you know, by the way he wouldn't shut up about how wonderful she is.

Sirius grinned. "Remind you of someone James?"

James ignored him. "We just need to be there for him whenever he comes back." James summoned his homework and started helping Sirius with his History of Magic notes, which didn't do much good as James fell asleep more often in that class than Sirius did.

Meanwhile, Lily just told Claudia the whole story. "I didn't like Brielle very much, but I still considered her a friend. Now that she's cheated on Remus, I don't know if I can even look at her right now" Lily finished.

Claudia pulled her into a hug. "If you feel betrayed, think of how Remus must feel right now."

Lily nodded. "I want to help Remus, but he doesn't let anyone get close to him. Except the Marauders, but that took four years to establish."

"Well you can't make him tell you. Just go up to him and say, 'If you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you' and if he wants to talk, he will talk. If he doesn't, there's nothing you can do about it" Claudia said.

Lily pulled away from her and gave her a thankful smile. "Thanks Claudia."

"Anytime. I'm glad we became friends," Claudia said.

"Me too."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Hey sexy," greeted Brielle when she saw Remus. She leaned into kiss him but he pulled back.

"Why were you with Gavin Moore earlier?" Remus said, his voice flat.

Brielle rolled her eyes. "Because he looked good and I wanted to snog him." She leaned into kiss him again but Remus pulled back.

"What the hell is your problem? When you have a boyfriend, you stay committed to him. You don't go snogging other guys right before you meet your boyfriend!" Remus yelled.

"Oh come off it, like you don't kiss other girls," Brielle snapped.

Remus face was very red and his hands were clenched. "No I don't! I only kissed you! How many guys have you kissed anyways?"

"I don't know! Like three or something," Brielle said, twirling a strand of her hair.

"We're over! I don't want to even look at you right now!" Remus yelled. He stormed back up to Gryffindor Tower, leaving a stunned Brielle behind.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Mate, you've got to give her up! It's been a week! Finals start today!" Sirius said.

Remus looked at his friend with bloodshot eyes. "I'm trying. I thought I really loved her. And it turns out she wasn't even taking me seriously." Remus put his head down on the table.

Lily sighed, "Come on Remus, here eat some toast. It'll make you feel better." Lily heard a muffled 'no'.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to class. "Alright, let's get this torture session the school calls 'finals' over with," James said, standing up.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"I failed! I know I failed!" moaned James as he sat down in an armchair after dinner.

"Come on sweetie, it couldn't have been that bad," Lily said, sitting on the armrest and running her fingers through his hair.

"But it was horrible. I know I'll get held back a year!" James muttered.

Sirius walked in, and catching the last bit of the conversation, said. "Here, here. I failed everything."

Remus then walked in, whistling. He was actually smiling. "I did brilliant! I'm sure I passed everything!"

Lily smiled "Me too! I think I did great. Where's Marissa?"

Remus flung into an armchair and threw his bag on the floor. "I think she's still in her Potions final. Either that or she and Hayden are having an end of finals celebration," Sirius' eyes darkened slightly, "Where's Peter?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering where he is. I haven't seen him since the Defense Against Dark Arts final," James said.

James looked over at Sirius, who was muttering under his breath. He looked up and slapped himself on the head. "NOW I know the answer! It was 1873! Arrrgh!" Sirius stormed up to the dormitories. A minute later, everyone heard a door slam.

Lily rolled her eyes "Someone is a drama queen."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** Yeah, sorry for being so disorganized. But yes, I got all my files off my hard drive! One of my friends, who is a computer genius, fixed it! So I have everything back, thank you so so so so so so much for anyone who tried to help be get my chapters back! You're support meant a lot to me! And if you're reading the later chapters, I re-posted chapter 45 because I got the original one I wrote back and it is so much better than the one I threw together before.

One non-registered review response:

**Demi:** I'm gunna review your later chapters one. It's not pathetic at all! Every time I re-read my favorite stories I cry! Like for instance, OotP when Sirius dies I cry harder every time. Now who's the pathetic one? Haha. I know, I love L/J fics because we know so little about them and it's a joy to see everyone's creative outlooks of them two. Oh my gosh I LOVE that episode of Friends! Then again I like all of them and pretty much have them all memorized. I like the one from an earlier season (it's where Ross and Rachel are still dating and he's extremely jealous) where Chandler has too many jello shots and gets drunk and sleeps with one of Joey's sisters. That's one of my favorites (key word, _one_ of my favorites). Haha! The Holiday Turtle! Yep…that part so fits Remus.

Sorry it took me forever to update this one, especially when I have all the chapters written lol. With the later chapters one it might be a while because I haven't started writing it yet (sorry!) and it's going to be a really hard one to write. I'm so busy…I'll try my best to get it out! Thanks for sticking with me!


	13. End of Sixth Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**(A/N: If you still haven't gone back to chapter nine and read the new additions, then this chapter is going to be confusing so I HIGHLY reccomend you do so. Thanks! )**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"I can't believe this!" Sirius said, slamming down his books on the table during lunch.

Marissa raised an eyebrow "What's the matter?"

James sat down at the table, looking very grumpy. "We can't figure out an end of the year prank. There's absolutely nothing!"

"Everything we want to do takes too much time to prepare. We should've thought of this earlier," Remus said calmly, although he had a hint of malice in his eyes.

"So just don't do one. It's not that big of a deal," Lily said, reading a book.

All of the Marauders gasped. James took her hand and said, "Lily, we've ALWAYS done an end of the year prank. We have never failed our audience."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Listen, what if I try and help you find a prank. Since lessons are over, I don't have anything else better to do."

Sirius sighed, "It's hopeless. We might as well make an announcement at the end of the year feast that we have nothing."

Lily and Marissa shared an annoyed look and continued eating.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily and Marissa were spending the day outside, one of the last they would see for the sixth year of schooling. Marissa was supposed to meet Hayden under the oak tree in a few minutes. He had something important to tell her.

Marissa couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found Hayden. He was so amazing and perfect. He was sweet, kind, romantic, funny, and got along with all of her friends. Well, him and Sirius seem to be a bit touchy, but they get along well enough.

The two Gryffindors were having a heated discussion about Quidditch, Lily's view being it was far too dangerous and Marissa saying that it was bloody amazing, when Hayden walked to them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he asked.

Smiling, Marissa shook her head. "No not at all." He helped her up to her feet, not showing any emotion. When they got far enough away from all of the other students outdoors, Marissa asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

Hayden shrugged, looking at the grass. "We need to talk," he said solemnly.

Marissa's grin immediately disappeared off of her face. "About…" she asked, although Marissa fully knew what he was going to say.

Taking a deep breath, Hayden took her hand in his but she pulled it away. "Well, I don't think we should see each other any more. It wouldn't be a good idea since I'll be working next year and you'll still be in school. We should just move on."

Tears instantly filled Marissa's eyes. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces. But she wouldn't let him see her cry. Her heartbreak turned to anger. "What the hell do you mean move on?" she asked harshly. Hayden didn't answer. "I thought everything was fine, and then all of a sudden we shouldn't see each other anymore?" she asked again.

Hayden took a step towards her and tried to give her a hug. "I'm sorry, I don't want it to be this way-"

Marissa yanked herself away from him. "Yeah, well now I do. See you around," she said coldly and stalked off to the castle, tears cascading down her face. Mara heard Hayden calling her name, but she didn't turn, didn't take any notice of him.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

As Lily walked down the dorm room stairs, all four of the Marauders looked up. "Is she any better?" Sirius asked, concern etched in his voice.

Marissa had run in the common room earlier that day, sobbing, her face red, and her make up smeared. Sirius was the one in the common room at the time and rushed over to her, asking what was wrong, but Marissa just said it was over and rushed up the stairs. He alerted the other Marauders and Lily, but so far no one was able to get her to come down. Lily only got her to calm down slightly.

"No, she just told me to go away," Lily said, "There are torn up pictures with him in it scattered all over the floor."

The group continued talking until about eleven at night, where they each retired to their separate dorm rooms. Lily was thankful that the floor was clear when she got up there, it meant that Marissa had done something other make a mess and lie there. Quietly, so that she would not disturb the occupants of the room, Lily changed into her nightdress, brushing out her hair and climbing into bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

But one was still awake. Marissa waited until she heard Lily's breathing become shallow then quietly got up and headed to the common room. She needed to be alone, and she was getting tired of staring up at the ceiling of the dorm (learning that there were forty-seven cracks, thirteen mysterious stains, and one hundred thirty three miscellaneous features). Marissa lay down on the couch and stretched out, more tears she promised she wouldn't cry slipping out as she stared into the fiery embers.

"Rissa?" came a voice from behind the couch. Marissa sat up and saw Sirius standing on the stairs, clad in only pajama bottoms and a fitted white tank. "Are you alright?"

Marissa tried to open her mouth to mutter an automatic yes, but instead more tears came out. A sob escaped her lips. Sirius hurriedly rushed to the couch and held her in his arms. Marissa cried into this shoulder, the thin material of his shirt soaked in seconds.

"You must think I'm pretty pathetic, because…hiccup…every time you see me I'm crying like some fool," Marissa choked out after a while.

Sirius ran a hand over her hair. "No, you should cry it all out." There was a small silence until Sirius asked, "You want to talk about it?"

There was more silence. "It was just so…I don't know. He said since he was going to be working we should break up and should just move on. I liked him, a lot. I thought everything was perfect. Then he just…dumps me, like he doesn't even care," Marissa said.

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered, kissing her gently on her temple. He loved holding her, he loved sitting with her. But it broke his heart to see her cry.

Marissa looked into Sirius' deep chocolate eyes, seeing pure emotion in there before he blinked and hid his feelings. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for listening."

Both stood and Sirius gave her a grin. "Anytime. If you need to talk, I'm always here." He quickly went up the stairs. Suddenly Marissa felt very alone, and she realized she didn't want Sirius to leave her.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Everyone was in the middle of eating through the end of the year of feast. Excitement was bubbling through the Great Hall and people kept glancing over at the Marauders. Hayden was avoiding the Gryffindor table and Marissa put on her best fake smile and continued eating her dinner.

"I can't believe this," James hissed, looking around the Great Hall.

"Want to make the speech now?" Sirius asked, looking crestfallen.

Remus nodded, "Might as well get it over with." James, Sirius, and Remus stood up. James looked at Peter, who was still sitting and looking around nervously. James pulled him to his feet and Peter went white.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we regret to inform you that the Marauders could not come up with an end of the year prank," Sirius said sullenly. The Great Hall (besides the Slytherin table) groaned as one.

"We didn't have enough time to figure out an amazing prank in the short amount of time we had. The last prank we performed took most of our time and then we had finals," James continued.

Remus took the finish, "We promise that next year we will make up for it by pulling many astounding pranks that I'm sure you will all enjoy. Thank you." The Marauders sat back down.

Lily snorted, "A bit melodramatic, don't you think?" she asked Marissa.

Mara nodded, "But hey, it's the Marauders. It's their job to be melodramatic."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Attention students, the Hogwarts Express will be pulling into Platform 9 ¾ in about 30 minutes. Please change into your Muggle clothing. Note that no students are allowed to do magic outside of school except soon to be seventh year students and Hogwarts graduates. Thank you."

Lily and Marissa stood up. "We better find a compartment to change into," Marissa said. Lily and Mara pulled out their Muggle clothing and went to go hunt down a compartment.

James watched as Lily walked away. He turned to the Marauders, who were in the process of changing. "Guys, would you think I'm totally crazy if I proposed to Lily?"

Everyone in the compartment froze and turned to James. "Wha-wha-wha-" Sirius said, his mouth hanging open.

"You're only sixteen!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I know we're a little young, but I love her so much. I want to spend every day with her. But I don't know if she feels the same way..." James trailed off, looking at the wall.

Sirius snorted. "Feel the same way? Where have you been the past few months?"

Ignoring Sirius, Remus sat down next to James. "You sure about this? I mean, marriage is really, really serious."

"I'm not saying I'm going to propose tomorrow but-" James' eyes glossed over, "I love her. I'd die without her."

Sirius tried his best to be serious, excuse the pun, "Well mate, if you're serious, then give it a shot. I know she loves you. But just to make sure, we'll talk to Marissa and have her get the dirt from Lily."

James cocked an eyebrow, but couldn't ask any more questions because Lily and Marissa came back. "Hey Lily, come with me I need to see someone" Remus said, standing up and taking Lily's arm.

Lily looked at him strange. "Er, alright, I guess..." She was quickly pulled out of the room.

Sirius sat Marissa down, "We need to talk. Go ahead James."

James' face got hot. Talking to the Marauders about a problem was one thing, but Marissa was more likely to make a sarcastic comment. "Well, er, uh, I was thinking about proposing to Lily next year sometime."

Marissa's face broke out into a smile. "Really? Oh how cool!"

Sirius cut in, "We need you to talk to Lily and see if she's ready for that."

Marissa nodded, "Of course I will! This is so exciting. How-" She was cut off by Remus and Lily coming back in the compartment.

James stood, "Come on, let's go annoy Snape." Remus, Sirius, and Peter followed.

"Alright, everyone is acting strange" Lily said, looking strangely at the door. "I was hoping to spend more time with James-"

Marissa cut in, "How serious are you with James?"

Lily looked surprised by the question. "What?"

"Well, I was just curious about how you felt about him," Marissa said hurriedly.

Lily smiled. "I don't know how to describe it. I love him so much. He's perfect. I don't want to loose him ever."

Marissa smiled, even though she already knew that would be the answer. "Really, that's awesome! You guys look so good together."

Lily laughed. "Everyone is acting weird."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The students of Hogwarts started getting off the Hogwarts express. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Marissa waved goodbye to Peter as he scurried over to his Mum. Sirius pulled Marissa away for a second.

"Bye Remus! Maybe I'll get to see you sometime this summer" Lily said, pulling Remus in for a hug.

"Yeah, maybe you will. I'll go find Gail," Remus said distractedly, walking through the wall that leads to the Muggle world.

"Lily! Lily!" said a voice. Lily turned around to see Claudia running towards her.

"Hey Claudia! I was wondering where you were," Lily said. The two of them hugged and Claudia gave her a small piece of parchment.

"Here's my number. Call me so we can get together this summer," Claudia said. Lily nodded and smiled.

"I will, make sure you owl me also! My sister will probably be using the phone a lot," Lily said bitterly.

"Alright, see you!" Claudia gave Lily another hug and walked through the stone barrier.

Sirius and Marissa came back, and together the four of them casually walked off the platform.

Lily spotted her Mum and Dad quickly. _Good, Petunia isn't here._ Lily thought, then corrected herself, _When she is ever?_

"Mum! Dad!" Lily called as she ran over to her parents. She engulfed her dad in a hug. As soon as Lily let go her mother pulled her in a tight embrace.

Sirius, Marissa, and James walked over to Lily. Marissa smiled, "Hi Rob and Jen!"

Jennifer (Lily's Mum) smiled. "Hello Marissa. Hello Sirius, James."

Sirius pushed his way forward. "Hello Jenny, you look dazzling, if I do say so," Sirius took her hand and kissed it. Jennifer blushed. Sirius turned to Robert. "Hello Robby. How are you this glorious day?"

Rob chuckled, "Just fine Sirius." James nudged Lily nonchalantly.

"Oh, yes, Mum and Dad, I know you already know James. We've been dating since November," Lily finished nervously.

James smiled weakly. He was very tense. Granted, he's been with Lily's parents before and they liked him a lot. But now that James was dating their daughter, things might be different.

Jen smiled warmly. _That's Lily's smile._ James thought to himself. "Why didn't you tell us Lily? We would've been so excited. Nice to see you again James," Rob said. He held out his hand for James to shake and he took it reluctantly.

"I'm going to say bye to my friends Mum and Dad. I'll be right back," Lily said. She pushed all of them away from her parents.

Marissa gave Lily a huge hug. "Bye Lils. Owl me so we can get together this summer. You can call me too. I, unlike others, know how to use a phone" Mara said, giving a pointed look at Sirius and James (Marissa's dad was a muggle). Marissa gave Lily another hug and walked over to where her Mum was standing, talking to Rob and Jen.

Lily smiled and turned to Sirius. Sirius gave a mock bow, "Goodbye Lillian dear." Lily smiled and pulled him into a friendly hug.

"Take care of James for me, alright?" Lily said when they pulled apart.

Sirius smiled, "You know I will. I'll try to get you together this summer so James won't have to moan about missing you." Sirius waved and made his way over to Gail and Remus.

James smiled at Lily. Lily threw her arms around him, tears in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

James pulled her closer, "I love you back."

They stood there like that for a long time. So long in fact that Sirius came over and dragged James away. James struggled out of his grip and gave Lily a meaningful kiss. As James was again being pulled away, he called, "I love you Lily! Owl me everyday!"

Lily smiled. "I will! I love you!" she blew a kiss and James caught it, smiling.

Lily sulked all the way to the car. "I miss him already," she said to her Mum. Jen just shook her head and smiled, helping Lily in the backseat.

Across the station, James was thinking along the same lines as Lily. "I already miss her," James moaned.

Gail smiled, "I remember your parents being the same way. Let's pile in, I daresay Remus and Sirius have waited long enough."

James nodded and climbed in, sitting next to Remus in the backseat. He looked behind him and saw Lily gazing over at his car. She waved and he waved back.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily sighed, stepping into her house. It was good to be home, but she still missed all of her friends, especially James.

"Dad, did I tell you I can do magic this year?" Lily asked her father.

Rob shook his head. "No, could I see a bit?" he asked hopefully.

Lily nodded and thought for a moment. _"Avis!"_ she called. A bang erupted and birds flew out of the end of her wand. Rob smiled. _"Accio Pillow!"_ A pillow from the living room zoomed towards Lily, who caught it and threw it back on the couch.

"WHAT are you DOING you freak?" said a shrieking voice. Lily groaned and turned to see Petunia at the top of the stairs.

"It's called magic. Would you like me to turn you into a frog?" Lily asked.

Petunia pursed her lips and flipped her hair out of her face. "You'll be expelled out of that freak school if you do magic."

Lily shook her head, "I can do magic now. I suggest you don't bother me or I will use some of my 'freakishness' on you."

Petunia huffed and turned to go to her bedroom. Lily rolled her eyes. She saw her father looking at her with a stern gaze. "Don't worry Daddy, I wouldn't use magic on her. Human Transfiguration is illegal." the stern gaze turned to a confused one and Lily smiled to herself. "_Locomotor Trunk!_" Lily's trunk rose a few inches off the ground and she guided it up the stairs.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily came down from her room at dinnertime. When she arrived in the kitchen she saw wedding books scattered everywhere. "What's going on?" Lily asked.

Jen looked up from the book she was looking at. "Oh dear, I forgot to tell you. Petunia is engaged to a man named Vernon Dursley."

Lily looked shocked. "Am I in the wedding?" she asked. _Please God, no! Let her say no!  
_  
Jen sighed, "Well, we wanted you to be, but Petunia said she didn't want you in it. We had quite a row over it but eventually I gave in."

Lily breathed out the breath she was holding. "No offense mum, but I want nothing to do with it."

Petunia raced in the room, shrieking at the top of her lungs. "Mum! I have a crisis! The wedding dress I wanted is gone! What am I going to do?" She sat down by her weary mother, moaning about dresses and the flower centerpieces.

"When exactly is the wedding?" Lily asked.

Jen rubbed her eyes and said, "A week from today."

Lily stopped dead and calculated the date. "That's on my birthday!" Lily said angrily.

Jen grabbed a calendar from off the table and gasped. "Petunia, we have to call off the wedding! It is on Lily's birthday!"

Petunia stopped talking and sneered, "Well, that was the only date that was alright for Vernon's family. I'm sorry but we can't change it."

Lily's rage was bubbling. "That's not fair! You knew it was my birthday! That's why you chose that date!" Lily yelled.

Petunia shrugged, "Too bad. Guess you'll have to celebrate it with those gross abnormal friends of yours."

Lily whipped out her wand and pointed it at Petunia's chest. Petunia shrieked and tried to run away. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Lily said. Petunia became rigid and fell to the floor.

Jen screamed and ran to Petunia. "Lily, undo the spell and then go to your room! You're grounded!"

Lily took out her wand angrily and pointed it at Petunia. "You deserved it! Don't you ever call my friends or I freaks again or I will do worse to you. _Finite Incantatem!" _Lily said before storming up to her room and closing the door.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** Don't we all hate Petunia? Well not as much as Peter, but still pretty bad. I hope you found this chapter more to your liking, I didn't like parts, but what writer loves everything they've written? Certainly not JKR, she edits and re writes everything twenty bazillion times before the book is ready to come out. Bloody amazing…

Anyway, the whole train scene where James says he's thinking about proposing to Lily I despise. If anyone has any tips, please help me! I want to change it, but not too much so that it interferes with the later chapters.

Review Responses:

**xx-Heartbroken:** Thanks! If you are just starting this story DO NOT READ LATER CHAPTERS! Unless you wanna get uber confused and ruin the surprise ((mwah ha ha ha))

**Demi: **I have a Friends purse..yes that's how sad I am. Arghh...you got to go somewhere for spring break? That sucks, we only had five days and two of those days was a weeknd, so techinically we only had three days. You are so lucky you were allowed to go somewhere.

And Snowqueen, I emailed you and I'm going put your question in the later chapters author notes in case anyone else didn't understand. )

Oh yes, a new chapter for the later ones I have not started yet (sorry!) because I have massive projects and finals to study/do. And color guard practices plusI have a lot of concerts coming up so I'm pretty busy. I'll try to write during school but that's getting harder nowadays, especially when people are so nosy...

Please R/R!


	14. Pool Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily woke up on here birthday to a quiet house, feeling very alone. She had fire-called all her friends a few days ago, but they had said they couldn't come over to her house today. Lily groaned as she sat up, expecting to find owls from her friends, delivering her presents, as they usually were there every morning for her birthday. To her surprise she found none.

Feeling close to tears, Lily got up and took shower, and got ready for the day. "Might as well go eat breakfast alone," she muttered as she made her way down the main staircase of her rather large house. Her father was a surgeon.

As Lily reached the spacious living room, she received quite a shock. "SURPRISE! HAPPY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY LILY!" yelled many voices.

Lily grinned and looked around, seeing Sirius, James, Remus, Marissa, and Claudia.

James walked up and engulfed her in a hug. "Happy Birthday sweetie. I've missed you," James said, breathing in the smell of her hair.

Lily gave him a kiss. "Thank you. I missed you too. Did you plan this?"

Marissa smiled, "It was my idea and then James helped."

Lily pulled away from James and gave Marissa a hug. "Thank you so much! Where's Peter?"

Sirius sighed, "We wanted him to come, but his Mum is sick, so he had to stay with her. Do I get a hug Lillian?"

Lily giggled, "Of course!" She gave Sirius a hug and continued with everyone else in the room.

"All right, enough of this lovey dovey stuff. Presents!" Sirius said, jumping up and down.

James put an arm around Lily's waist and guided her down to the basement where her Recreation Room was. Lily saw the presents and ran over to them.

"Open mine first!" called Claudia, pointing to a present wrapped gold paper. Lily grinned and tore it open. Under the paper was a box and she opened it, gasping.

"Oh Claudia they're beautiful!" Lily said, pulling a set of dress robes out of the box. They were gold and sparkled and dazzled in the light.

"When you put it on, it's made to fit perfectly to your size," Claudia said in a matter of fact voice.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you so much!" Lily said, pulling Claudia in for a hug.

"Open mine next!" Marissa said, picking up a rainbow package and handing it to Lily.

Lily took the small package and ripped off the paper. Inside was a jewelry box. It had a painting of the Hogwarts castle on the top. On the sides were paintings of the Great Hall, Gryffindor common room, the lake, and the Quidditch field. All of the paintings were moving. She opened the box and a song that Lily recognized as one of her favorite wizarding songs came out of the box.

"Wow," breathed Lily as she examined the painting on the box sides, "it's so beautiful! Thank you Marissa it's wonderful!" She pulled Marissa into a hug. _How could I ever think my friends don't care about me?  
_  
"Open Remus' and mine next!" said Sirius, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Remus walked over to Lily's presents and picked up one that had scarlet and gold wrapping paper on it.

Lily ripped off the wrapping paper. Inside was a square mirror that you could hang on a wall. "I highly doubt this is just a mirror. Is it going to insult me or something?" Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head, still bouncing. "We're not that mean Lillian dear. We found this in Diagon Alley. What you do is you say a name clearly in the mirror and it will show exactly what that person is doing!"

"Oh how cool! Let's see how Petunia's wedding is going! Petunia Evans!" Lily said clearly into the mirror and everyone gathered around.

An image came onto the mirror. Petunia was standing in a very ugly frilly and peach wedding dress surrounded by her bridesmaids and her mother and father. There was no sound but Petunia looked like she was yelling. Then everyone stopped moving and began to get into a single file line, with Rob taking Petunia's arm.

"How do you get rid of this?" Lily said bitterly.

Remus looked at her with concern, then said, "_Finite_!" The image disappeared instantly.

When everyone backed away anger was shining in her eyes. "Thanks guys, this is really, really cool, it's just I'm a little upset at Petunia right now,"

James went over and kissed Lily's forehead lightly, his thumb stroking her elbow. They had been separated for far too long, James had missed her. "Just forget about her and think about your friends."

Lily smiled, her anger disappearing. "Thanks, I love you."

James smiled happily back at her. "I love you too. Do you want my present?"

Lily pulled away and nodded. James summoned a very small package and presented it to Lily. She tore off the wrapping paper and saw a rectangular velvet box. She opened it and saw a charm bracelet. There were already a few charms on it. But when she took it out and looked and it closer, she saw they weren't just charms.

"They're pictures. Some of them are empty. Here's one of the Marauders," James said, pointing to a small oval where the four of them were waving, "and here is one of you and Marissa and the last one is of you and me" he pointed to the last one, which was heart shaped, and had Lily and James hugging, as they posed for the picture. Every now and then they would start to kiss.

"I love it! And there are so many more spots to fill. Thank you," Lily said, giving him a soft kiss.

Sirius groaned, "Come on, break it up. I saw a pool in your backyard Lily. Can we go play?" Sirius said in a whiney voice.

Lily laughed, James still holding her as he gazed at her. "Sure Sirius, but you guys don't have any swimsuits."

"Yeah we do, they are in our bags. We're staying the night," Claudia said nonchalantly.

Lily's smile brightened. "Thanks for telling me! Come on, let's go outside!"

Sirius whooped and dragged Marissa, Remus, and Claudia upstairs. James was about to follow when Lily pulled him back and kissed him. "You know," she said when they both had to catch their breath, "we also have a hot tub."

James eyes widened and he leaped up, pulling Lily along with him. "Come on, hurry! We got to go outside right now!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Sirius and Remus were in the middle of putting their swim trunks on in the guest bedroom when James hurriedly burst into the room. He went over to his bag and began yanking clothes out.

James was in the middle of wrenching off his socks when Sirius finally asked, "Er, are you alright James?"

James nodded, trying to get his shirt off. "Lily has a hot tub!"

Sirius chuckled, "Well it will still be there when we get out of here."

There was a knock on the door and then Marissa's voice calling, "Are you all dressed?"

"Yeah, but James is wrestling with his shirt and loosing," Sirius said.

Marissa came in and Sirius had to hold back a gasp. She was wearing a violet bikini that matched her eyes perfectly. Every time Sirius saw Marissa his feelings for her grew a little bit, but in a bikini was doubling it.

Unknown to Sirius, ever since he had comforted Marissa that night in the common room, she had been looking at him in a whole new way. Seeing him in swim trunks just made her melt more.

Remus walked over to Sirius and closed his mouth, which was hanging wide open. "Are Claudia and Lily dressed yet?" he asked Marissa.

"Lily is trying to find a good swimsuit and Claudia is brushing out her hair," Marissa said, still eyeing Sirius. "I'll tell Lily that James might suffocate in his shirt. See you all in the foyer in five minutes?"

Remus nodded and Marissa left. Sirius was still staring at the door. Remus rolled his eyes and went over to help James with his shirt.

"So how long have you liked Marissa?" Remus asked.

Sirius whipped his head around so fast that Remus heard his neck crack. "What are you talking about?" Sirius asked coolly, folding up his shirt. Sirius face was slowly turning red.

James, hearing the last bit of the conversation, came over to Sirius. "Don't be thick. You were gaping at her when she walked in with that bikini."

"Your shirt was strangling you, how could you see what I was looking at?" snapped Sirius.

James sighed, "You know you can tell us anything, right?"

Sirius threw his shirt down at sat on the bed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I've had a growing crush on Marissa since that prat, Hayden whatever."

James laughed, "I thought you were flirting with her, but I wasn't sure. Ask her out, she's single."

"That is easy for you to say. It took you six years to ask out Lily and Rissa and I had to help you!" Sirius said, sarcasm dripping off his words.

Before James could respond, Remus said, "Let's just go downstairs."

When they got down there, they found Claudia wearing a one-piece blue suit that sparkled. She was also wearing blue swim shorts. Lily was wearing a green bikini with a multicolored skirt to go with it.

James immediately started pulling her toward the back door. "I want to go to the hot tub!" he said.

Lily rolled her eyes at Claudia and Marissa and let herself be pulled along while the rest of the group took their time. "James, you know I have to turn it on and let it heat up!" Lily said and everyone heard a loud "WHAT?" from James.

When they reached the backyard they saw an enormous pool. The water level started out at your ankles then slowly inclined deeper and went all the way to twenty feet.

Sirius snuck up behind Marissa and picked her up, walking towards the pool. Marissa was giggling and half-heartedly punching Sirius. "SIRIUS PUT ME DOWN! NOW! IF YOU THROW ME IN THE WATER-"

"I would never throw you in! But I'll jump in with you!" Sirius said. Before Marissa could say anything, Sirius walked off the patio and into the pool. The people above water burst out laughing.

They came back up a second later. Sirius was laughing and Marissa was trying to hide the small grin on her face. "You are so dead Black!" Marissa said in a low voice. Sirius' ears turned red as Marissa pounced on him and pushed him underwater.

Remus and James took this as a cue. Remus grabbed Claudia by the waist and fell in sideways. Claudia was in the middle of a scream when she hit the water. James scooped up Lily and walked over to the diving board.

Lily started laughing. "Do you trust me?" James asked as he was standing on the end of the diving board quite clumsily.

Lily smiled, "I trust you." James gave her a lopsided grin. Lily was glad she was in his arms or she would've melted. James took a great leap off the diving board.

Lily opened her eyes once she went under and could see Marissa and Sirius playfully wrestling each other. She didn't see Remus or Claudia anywhere. She felt someone pull her around and turned to see James' beautiful blue eyes staring at her. Lily pulled him close and kissed him, which was a challenge since they were underwater.

When they finally broke the kiss, James pointed to the surface, Lily could see his face turning strange colors. They swam above the water and gasped for breath.

"Lily I need to talk to you!" said a voice. Lily turned to see Marissa standing over her, her face red but a huge smile on her face. She was holding onto the wrist of Claudia, who was looking at her questionably.

Lily turned to James. "Can you wait in the hot tub for just a sec?" she asked. James smiled and nodded eagerly.

Lily climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel. "My old swing set is a little further back here. Follow me" Lily said.

Once they got there Marissa sat down on a swing and took a deep breath. "Sirius kissed me," she said, a happy smile placed on her face.

Claudia and Lily just stood and stared for a moment. Then Claudia spoke, grinning. "You are the luckiest girl in the world!"

Lily cleared her throat, "Excuse me, I have James," Lily turned to Marissa, "How did this happen?" Marissa quickly explained what happened that night in the common room and what she had been feeling since then.

"I bet he has felt that way about you for a while," Claudia said.

"Me too, I say go talk to him about it," Lily said, pulling Marissa off the swing. Mara grinned and ran over to the pool, Lily and Claudia close on her heels. All three guys were in the hot tub, laughing.

"Sirius can I talk to you for a second?" Mara said, her voice higher than usual.

Sirius looked embarrassed as he followed Marissa over to the far edge of the pool. "Listen, I'm sorry about kissing you. You're probably going to hate me for it now-"

Marissa silenced him by kissing him softly. When they broke apart, Sirius looked shocked. "Wha, uh, wh, hem, hem, uh-"Sirius stumbled over his words.

"I'm not going to hate you. I was going to suggest we do it more often," Marissa whispered.

Sirius grinned at her and pulled her close. "That's fine with me," he said, his voice ragged. He leaned in slowly towards her lips but instead of making contact, he pulled once more into the pool.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **Blah…I hate this one. I'm too tired to change the whole ending though. Tell me how you like it!

Okay, it's Friday night and since my friend never called me back to hang out, I think I'll put off my World History project and stay up really late writing the new (and extremely difficult) chapter for the later ones!

Review Responses:

**Snow Queen72593:** Oh no problem, don't be sorry! I don't mind at all! In fact, I love it when people ask questions! I actually didn't realize I mention that in an early chapter (I don't even know if human transfiguration is illegal or not, I just know the Anamagus is) but I'll definitely go back and change it. Thank you for bringing it to my attention! And no, I'm not having trouble with xanga, what's the problem I bet I can help, I'm an xanga expert lol.

**Demi: **Ahh man you suck! Nine days? Rarr I hate you! No just kidding lol. Well I like the Marissa/Sirius part, but the proposing part seems rushed and cheesy. If you have any advice I would love it! And you gave me a huge compliment that put a huge smile on my face (I've been told it doesn't take much to flatter me lol).

**xx-Heartbroken: **AWWW! (times fifty!) Of course you're mentioned, you reviewed didn't you? The estimated chapter of the story is 49-50 chapters, depending if I add something from Harry's 3rd year or not. Yeah it's a lot, but it gets better I promise. I hate all the chapters I've posted on this one so far. Also, your review DID make me update! My day was so bad and your review made it a gazillion times better, so update for you!

Please R/R!


	15. Pizza, Bowling, Panties, and Blessings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**(A/N: Song Credit: Ain't No Mountain High Enough sung by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Alright guys, you don't have to kiss every second," James said. It was getting dark and they were all in the hot tub, talking and sharing stories. Every few seconds Sirius and Marissa would kiss.

Mara rolled her eyes. "This is how you and Lily are. We've all had to put up with this every second of the day. This is just payback," and with a satisfactory smile, Sirius leaned in and kissed Marissa again.

Remus and Claudia both groaned at the same time. "I'm getting out and getting something to eat," announced Claudia, climbing out of the hot tub and grabbing a towel.

"Wait up, I'm coming too," Remus said, also grabbing a towel and sprinting over to Claudia.

"Me too!" Lily said, getting up.

James pulled her back down. "I finally get the hot tub and you want to get out?"

Lily grinned slyly and whispered in his ear. James' smile widened again, and Marissa could've sworn she went back in time to that Hogsmeade weekend.

"Okay I'm getting out too!" James said, leaping up.

Once they left, Sirius grinned. "We have the hot tub to ourselves!"

Mara smiled seductively and leaned in close to him. "Yes we are. What are going to do in all this time we have together?"

Sirius shrugged, pulling her close. "I'm not sure. Wait I have a great idea!" Sirius leaned down and, well, you can guess what else happened. ;)

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Where are they? They've been out there for almost an hour," Lily said thoughtfully after she finished her pizza. Lily called and ordered it for everyone. Remus and James were amazed with the process that they kept ordering stuff to put on it. The pizza was so thick that after you've had three slices, you're full.

James shrugged, grabbing another slice. "Dunno, but I bet they are going to have a good time. So when are your parents coming home Lily?"

Lily grinned. "Probably late, we could stay up until at least one. But we have to be in bed by the time they get home."

After a few minutes everyone heard laughing and saw Sirius and Marissa walk into the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Took you long enough. We ordered pizza," Claudia said.

Marissa sat right down and grabbed a slice, but Sirius kept looking at the delivery box questionably.

"What's pits-a?" Sirius asked, picking up a slice and examining it.

Lily, Marissa, and Claudia burst out laughing. James smiled through a mouthful of pizza. "It's fa bwest suff in fa word! Try some!"

Sirius took a small bite out of the slice he was holding. "Mmm, this stuff is awesome! Hear, pass me a plate with two more slices!"

Remus sighed. "You turned him into a monster, Lily. He won't give up on pizza for another two weeks."

Lily smiled, watching Sirius devour his third piece and reach for a fourth. "I probably did, but I won't be around to see it."

Between Sirius and James, the two boys finished half of the (extra large) pizza. After everyone finished, they headed to the cozy den where they could sit by the fire and talk.

After a few hours of talking, Claudia yawned and stood up. "I'm dead tired. 'Night everyone!"

There were various calls of goodnight. Then Marissa stood up. "I'm going to follow her example. See you in the morning."

Marissa was walking out of the room when Sirius said, "Oy! What about me?"

Marissa turned and grinned evilly. "See you in the morning Sirius!"

"Wait just a minute," Sirius said and chased after Mara.

Remus chuckled and stood up. "Goodnight children, don't stay up to late," he said with a smile and walked out of the den and towards his bedroom.

Lily pushed James down on the couch they were laying on and kissed him. "We have three hours do to whatever we want," she said.

James smiled and pulled her close to him. "I love you so much."

"I love you even more."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

It was well after midnight when the young couple went to bed. James walked into the room to find Sirius dancing around the room and singing and Remus holding a pillow of his head.

"_Listen baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley wide enough baby!_" Sirius sang, twirling in circles and falling down on the carpet. But he just giggled and got up.

James was in such great spirits that he joined in and took the other part of the song. "_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far!"_

"_Don't worry baby!"_

"_Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry, 'cause baby there,"_

And with this part, James and Sirius joined in a duet, which Remus hated because they were both horrible singers.

"_Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you babe oh oh oh!"_

"_No no darling,"_

"_No wind, no rain!"_

James and Sirius were trying to sing more, but no sound came out. They turned to Remus, who was sitting up in his bed with a wand pointed in their direction. "Now that you have shut up, listen. I'm trying to go to sleep. I can't do that when you two are singing horribly. So, I'll remove the charm when you two get into your beds and stop moving!"

James and Sirius shared a grim look and went to their beds and lay down, looking expectantly at Remus. Remus removed the charm and lay down. A few moments later, James heard him snoring.

Sirius also started snoring a little while later. But James couldn't sleep. He lay there looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Lily. He was running the proposal over in his mind. _How could I have ever lived without her?_ He thought to himself.

James loved her so much. Every little thing about her made his heart swell with joy. He hoped she said yes. If not, James wouldn't know what to do. Without Lily, he didn't think he could go on.

Lily was also lying in bed, thinking about James. She heard the front door open and close, and knew her parents were home. She closed her eyes to fake sleep when her parents checked in on her.

Rob and Jen went to every room, checking on their guests. Lily heard them walk up more stairs to their bedroom. When she heard their door close, she sat up in bed and took out her photo album.

She was giggling at a picture of the Marauders waving excitedly to the camera when she heard a knock on her door. Lily closed the photo album and padded over to her door.

James stood there, smiling brightly. "Hey, I can't sleep. Can you?"

Lily shook her head and pulled James in. "We have to be quiet," she said, giving James a tight hug.

James kissed Lily and flopped down on her bed, pulling out the photo album. "You were looking at this?" he asked.

Lily nodded and curled up beside him, opening the album. After they finished laughing quietly at the pictures, Lily put the album away and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She snuggled closer to James, and felt herself getting drowsy.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep. 'Night James." Lily said while yawning.

James pulled her closer and rested his head on the top of hers. "'Night Lily. I love you."

"I love you back." Lily muttered sleepily. James fell asleep to Lily's breathing.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Remus woke up the next morning to find James bed empty. He looked over to Sirius' bed and saw him half on it and half off of it. Remus felt it was time for some payback and soundproofed the room. He then raised his wand in the air and it emitted a very loud bang.

Sirius screamed shrilly and fell off the bed. "I swear it wasn't me Professor!" he yelled.

Remus doubled over laughing. "You…gasp…scream…gasp…like…gasp…a girl!" Remus sputtered, falling on the floor laughing at Sirius' expression.

"You will pay Lupin!" Sirius growled, and started getting dressed. "Once I think of something good enough, you will pay."

Remus wiped the tears from his eyes. "Right, whatever you say."

The two boys got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. They smelled pancakes and bacon cooking. They walked in to see Claudia and Mara munching on bacon while Rob read the paper and Jen was cooking a pile of pancakes.

"Good morning!" Jen said in a sing-song voice, piling pancakes and bacon on two plates.

"Who said it was good?" grumbled Sirius. Marissa gave Remus a quizzical look.

"I woke Sirius up this morning." Remus said.

Marissa nodded in understanding. "Hey, where are Lily and James?" Mara asked.

"I'm not sure, James wasn't in the room this morning. I thought he was down here eating." Remus said.

Mara jumped up and grabbed Sirius' hand. "We will go on a rescue mission! Come Sirius!" Mara ran out of the room, pulling along a grumbling Sirius.

They went to Lily's bedroom and peeked inside. "Awwww, Sirius look!" she said.

Sirius looked in and saw James holding Lily protectively and Lily's arms around James. Sirius grinned and summoned his camera. He clicked a picture and a flash lit the room. James opened his eyes slowly. Mara and Sirius rushed out of the room before James could see them.

"They will be down shortly," Mara said promptly as Sirius and her walked calmly into the kitchen.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, James and Lily walked in. "Ah, look who got up! We're having pancakes and bacon!" Sirius said cheerfully, winking at James and holding up a camera.

James eyes narrowed. "You-" James stopped talking when Mara nonchalantly pointed a finger at Rob and Jen, who were talking quietly with each other.

"So Lils, we have until four to stay. What do you want to do?" Claudia said while finishing off her bacon.

"Well, I was thinking we could do some muggle things, since Sirius, James and Remus were so amazed by pizza-"

"Oooh! I have a great idea! Let's go get pizza!" Sirius grinned widely.

Lily ignored his comment and continued. "We can also go bowling and go to an ice skating rink and go shopping at the mall and basically anything else you want to do."

James, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other questionably. "Let's go then!" James said.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Could we have one game of bowling for six people?" Lily asked the man at the front desk.

"Shoe sizes?" he grumbled. Lily listed them all and gave the man money needed for the game. They made their way over to lane eighteen.

"Alright! How do you play?" Sirius said anxiously, rubbing his hands together and looking around.

Mara got up. "I'll demonstrate. I find a ball I like over here," Mara walked over to one of the racks full of balls and picked up a ten, "Then I walk over to right here," she stood on the wood floor, "I run up and throw the ball down the lane. You want to get all of the pins down on your first try. But you get two tries to do it. Watch me," Marissa posed herself and started to run forward. She arched her arm back and threw the ball down the lane. It rolled down the middle and knocked over eight pins.

"That looks so easy!" Remus said. "Anyone can do that!"

The boys were mesmerized as the gate came down and knocked over extra pins. Then they watched as the ball came out of the machine ("It's magic!" said Sirius, amazed.). Marissa showed them how to put their fingers in the hole and how they should stand.

Lily and Claudia went next. Then it was James' turn. "Lily, come with me," he said. Lily guided him over to the ball racks. "I want this sparkly blue one," James said, pointing to a ball.

Lily saw the size was sixteen pounds. "Are you sure? That's a really heavy one."

James nodded. "Of course! How do I put my fingers in the hole again?" Lily showed him how. When he picked up the ball off the rack, he dropped it on the floor, leaving a crack. The man at the desk gave James a nasty look, but Lily smoothed it over by smiling and waving flirtatiously.

"I told you. Start off with a ten," Lily said, picking up a brown swirled one. She walked up with James, but guided him over to the line at the end of the lane. "Maybe you guys should just throw it from here first," Lily said. James swung his arm back and threw the ball. It rolled down into the gutter.

"But it didn't go down the middle like I wanted it to," James said, scratching his head.

"You have to aim. Here, get your ball and I'll help you."

James nodded and went back to the machine. "Whoa…Lily! It came out of the hole!" James tried to put his hand in the machine but Lily quickly rushed over and moved him away from it, feeling like she was babysitting a two year old. James rolled the ball and got six pins down.

"Yes! Did you see that! I knocked the pipes down!" James said, jumping up and down.

"Pins," corrected Lily, "Okay Sirius, your turn."

Sirius walked over to the ball rack and picked up a seven and walked up to the line. He put his arm back and he threw hard. The ball went three lanes over.

Mara had to get the ball and help him. Sirius didn't get any pins down.

Remus then picked a ten ball and gently let it go. It went straight but stopped in the middle of the lane. The man at the front desk had to go get it. It took Remus three tries to get the ball to touch the pins and even then it did it so lightly that none of the pins fell down.

After many mistakes and almost getting thrown out of the bowling alley by the manager, they finished the game. James had 41, Remus had 22, Sirius had 18, Claudia had 110, Mara had 152 and Lily had 124.

"I'm hungry, lets get pizza!" Sirius said. They made their way to a pizza parlor and ordered an extra large supreme pizza with the works. Sirius and James once again ate most of it.

"Let's go ice skating now!" said Claudia.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"It's where you put on these shoes with blades on them and you balance on the ice. Then you kind of glide over it while they play music." explained Claudia.

"That sounds stupid," Sirius said.

"It's not, it's harder than bowling. Let's go to the skating rink in the mall, that way we can also go shopping afterwards." Claudia said.

They took a taxi to the mall and paid two dollars each to get into the rink. Mara once again demonstrated and took Sirius out on the ice. Lily took James and Claudia took Remus. The boys couldn't seem to balance on the ice.

After a while Remus got the hang of it. Then Sirius did and he learned pretty fast how to do tricks. James was having the worst trouble.

"Come on sweetie you can do it," Lily said while pulling James up, "Grab my arm and hang on to me. Now balance for a second. Good! You're getting it. Now slowly glide."

James, clutching Lily, moved slowly across the rink. "Good! Now move faster," Lily said. James gained more speed. After a while he good do it almost perfectly.

After they all got tired of going around and around in circles, they went up to the mall part. The Marauders were amazed with all that they found in there. They went into Spencer's and they were mesmerized with all the lights. Sirius and James found some of the more naughty things, which Remus overlooked and ignored.

"Oooh, we have to go in Rue 21! They are having a huge sale!" Claudia said, guiding the group over to the store.

The three boys just stood there looking around while the girls were shopping. Then Sirius walked over to a huge bin of panties. "Oy! Look at this!" he called. James and Remus went over there and started picking up various panties.

"Wow this one has a disco ball on it!" James said. He grinned and put them on over his jeans.

Sirius smiled and picked out one with a penguin on it and put it over his jeans. Remus stood there with a bemused smile on his face. "Moony, pick one out!" Sirius said, stuffing one with a rubber duck on his head.

Remus shook his head. "I'll just watch and wait for your girlfriends to yank you out of here." James shrugged and dug around in the bin, finding a pumpkin one and jamming it on his head.

Sirius grinned evilly, mischief in his eyes. "I think our Slytherin friends might want some at our graduation dance."

James smiled. "They are on sale too. Let's get a few cute pairs."

Lily was about to go over to the shoes when she saw Sirius and James wearing panties over their jeans and on their heads while Remus was leaning against the bin, biting back a laugh. "What are they doing now?" Lily muttered. "Marissa! Claudia!" she called. They came over to her and Lily pointed to the Marauders.

"I don't even want to know," Marissa said and continued shopping.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Bye Lily! Call me if you want to get together again!" Claudia said, standing in front of the fireplace in Lily's living rooms.

Lily gave her friend a hug. "I will. Thank you so much for coming!"

Claudia waved as she stood in the fireplace. She called out her address and in a second she was gone.

James just remembered he had to talk to Lily's father. "Lily I'll be right back. I think I left something in my room." Lily nodded and James made his way to Rob's study.

He knocked softly on the door and Rob's voice called, "Come in!"

James entered the room, suddenly shy. "Rob, is it okay if I talk to for a second?"

Rob smiled. "Of course! What would you like?"

James cleared his throat. "Well, I was wondering if I could have your blessing. You see, I'm going to ask Lily to marry me."

Rob's smile saddened. "Really? That's wonderful! But I must say it's a little too young to be married at seventeen."

"Oh no, sir. I wasn't planning on having the actual wedding until after school," James said in a rush.

Nodding, Rob said, "That's better, before I give you my blessing, you need to promise me something."

James hands started to sweat. "What is it sir?"

"Always take care of my baby girl. Never let anything happen to her. Always love her and let her be as happy as she possibly can be."

James nodded. He was smiling. "Of course sir. I would die before anything would happen to her. I love her so much. I promise I will always take care of her."

Rob nodded, tears shining in his eyes. "Good. She'll say yes James. She loves you very much."

"Thank you sir. I probably have to go now." James said. Rob nodded and shook his hand. James made his way downstairs. Remus was just disappearing in the fire and Lily was alone.

James engulfed her in a hug. "I love you Lily. Keep owling me everyday."

Lily nodded. "I will. I love you too."

James softly kissed her neck. "Gail will kill me if I'm here too long. I better go." But James made no move to the fireplace. Instead he just stood there with Lily in his arms. He gave her a deep kiss and stepped over to the fireplace.

Lily saw his lopsided grin just before he disappeared through the fire.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **Blahhhhhh I hate this chapter. (sigh) Oh well, I changed it best I could. I will update the later chapters when I finish this huge history project I haven't started on that's due Monday lol. I already wrote the first part. That chapter is going to be extremely difficult to write…

Review Responses:

**xx-Heartbroken: **No problem! I don't think I'll change my actual style but I'm going to edit a lot of it to make it better. Earlier chapters are so cheesy to me.

**Snow Queen72593:** Thanks! I know what you mean, guys are always portrayed as sweethearts with feelings in most books when in reality they are the opposite. Wow I'm very cruel…anyways you don't write long reviews, they are fine!

**Demi:** I looked back on chapter thirteen to try and adapt your changes, but I would need to stick it in a different scenario, like them all talking in the dorm room. I'm defiantly going to change it as soon as my history project is completed and I have a new later chapter out lol. Thank you so much for you input!

Well enough stalling, I must work! R/R!


	16. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily's spirits sank slowly over the summer. She missed her friends and James so much. This summer was better than the rest though, because Petunia was out of the house. Also, Lily could do magic, she passed her Apparition test, and she got a driver's license.

One particular day, Lily was very bored so she decided to call Claudia. She tried about ten times in a row and no one answered. _She always answers the phone! _Lily thought angrily as she hung up the phone again, feeling easily forgotten by her friends.

She finally decided to just go work on her summer homework when a barn owl flew into her room and dropped off a letter. Lily froze. It was the Ministry owl. Her first thought was her parents, but she knew they were fine, she could see them outside from her window.

Timidly, she opened the letter.

_Dear Ms. Lillian Evans, _

_We regret to inform you that You-Know-Who's followers, called Death Eaters, murdered your friend Claudia Krueger and her family at precisely 1:17 PM. There will be a funeral at the cemetery to the right of Fourth Avenue and a reception at the nearby church. There is no will to be read so you will be invited to take anything you think she would've liked you to have. The rest of it will be sold at a muggle auction the next day. My deepest sympathy's are with you._

_Sincerely, Millicent Bagnold_

_Minister of Magic_

Lily screamed and fainted.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Lily? Lily? I think she's waking up! Lily?" A voice kept saying. Lily opened her eyes slowly. She saw her mother and father standing over her, along with Marissa, James, Sirius, and Remus. Marissa looked like she had been crying. James looked immensely worried, along with her parents, and Remus and Sirius.

All of sudden, it came rushing back to Lily. She cried out in shock and started crying, burying her face in her father's shoulder. "She's dead, she's dead. Oh my God, she's really dead," Lily said over and over again.

Jen started patting her back and in a soothing voice said, "Lily, the funeral is in a week. Do you think you can make it? For Claudia?"

Lily hiccupped on her tears. "I don't know. I can't really think of her dead."

Jen nodded in understanding. "You can think about it this week. Your friends are welcome to stay here if they wish," Jen looked over to the teenagers, all of them nodded their heads at the same time.

"Alright, that's fine, okay," Lily rambled as she lay her head back down on the pillow, drifting off to sleep. James grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Lily smiled in her sleep. "I love you James," she whispered.

James smiled. "I love you back, so much."

Everyone looked at each other, and silently left the room, leaving Lily and James alone.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The rest of the week was very sad. Lily would suddenly break down and cry in the middle of doing something. During this time, everyone had a turn comforting her.

For example, on Thursday, Lily put her charm bracelet on and saw her and Claudia standing in one of the ovals. Claudia was laughing and pointing to something out of the picture. That was the worst breakdown yet. Marissa rushed in and found Lily on the floor, holding her wrist. Mara looked at the picture and while trying to comfort Lily, cried also. Eventually Sirius and James had to help the girls.

On Saturday everyone pilled into Lily's new car to go to the funeral, magically expanded by Remus. Lily got in and stared at the wheel, fingering her charm bracelet lovingly.

When they arrived, they picked chairs in the back, so just in case Lily broke down again, Remus would be able to rush her to the bathroom. The past week they found Remus was the best at calming down Lily.

After a pastor and a few family members said a speech honoring the family, others were allowed to go see the Krueger's for one last time. Lily and Marissa walked up there alone, holding hands for support.

They got there and saw Claudia's beautiful face, once so full of life and energy, now pale, and full of death. Her eyes, which used to sparkle in the sunlight and rang with laughter, were now a pale dead blue. They were looking skywards, staring without seeing.

Marissa had silent tears running down her face. "Bye Claudia. I'll miss you so much. I'll never forget you," Mara said, touching her hand momentarily, and then she walked back towards Sirius. He met her halfway and gave her a loving hug, feeling her grief. "I miss her," Marissa whispered through her tears, her voice muffled against his shirt.

Sirius smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her temple, all the while pulling her closer. "I'm always here for you, you know that, right?" Marissa nodded into his chest and hiccupped.

Meanwhile, Lily was still with Claudia, stroking her hand. Tears began to flow down her face. "He did this. He did this to James, he did this to you, he did this to so many other families. I'm so sorry Claudia. I'll miss you every single day and I promise I'll never forget you. I love you so much." Lily turned away, walking towards James.

"That bastard will pay. Even if it's the last thing I do, he'll pay," Lily said, angry tears rushing down her face.

As she drew closer, she saw James wiping his eyes. Lily rushed over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern in her voice. James opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He just shook his head, looking like a lost boy. Lily wiped his tears away and ran a hand through his hair. She knew what was bothering him. "Your parents love you, very much."

James lifted his head and looked into her emerald eyes. Before he knew it, more tears came leaking out. He pulled Lily into his arms and buried his head into her shoulder. No words were needed; all they needed to know was in that embrace. They were always there for each other, no matter what.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The five friends arrived at Claudia's house an hour later. A ministry official was there, and he quickly told them to take what they saw fit and that the rest would be sold at a muggle auction. As soon as his sentence was finished, he Apparated.

James took a hold of Lily's hand and squeezed. Lily smiled warmly at him, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

The house itself was small, but it looked very warm and welcoming. There were many pictures of the Krueger family on the walls. A few of them were moving. Tears sprang to Lily's eyes as she saw one of Claudia standing by her parents, waving.

They made their way upstairs and quickly found Claudia's room. It was painted a powder blue. There was a large CD collection and a stereo. There was also stuffed animals lining the walls. A bookcase, full of wizard and muggle books, took up a lot of the room. All of Claudia's school things were on her desk.

"I wish Claudia was here to show us the room," Marissa said quietly, "She was an amazing storyteller. She probably had a story to everything."

Lily nodded, tears flowing down her face. One wall was dedicated to pictures of Hogwarts. Lily recognized the photos of classrooms, the Great Hall, the grounds, the Gryffindor Common room, and various hallways. There were also a lot of pictures of people. One of them was of Lily, Marissa, and Claudia. Another was with Claudia's best friend, Lauren Hallerud. Another one was of the Marauders. Yet another was of Lily and James. There were a few of Lily's birthday party, which included Sirius and Marissa kissing, then falling in the pool. More unknown faces were smiling and waving in the picture.

"I don't know if this is a good time, but Aurors came to the scene as soon as word got around that Death Eaters were coming to this house. I talked to Moody; he said that Claudia went down fighting. She Stunned three Death Eaters," Remus said, looking at Lily carefully.

Lily grinned. "That's so like Claudia. If you got her mad, then you better watch out. I'm so glad she did that damage before she-she-" Lily trailed off. She couldn't force the word "died" out of her mouth.

"I don't want to be here, let's leave." Lily, said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't you want to get some of her personal things before we leave?" Sirius asked.

Marissa smiled softly. "I think we should take everything involved with the Wizarding world. I don't think the muggles could handle it."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **Never ever liked this chapter, but I don't know how to re-write! Like once I write something it's hard for me to completely change it. Thank you to everyone who has given me advice, I am defiantly putting it to use.

Okay, my schedule is clear for a new later chapter! The history project and test are over with and I've already re-tried out for color guard and don't have a practice for two weeks so I'm good to go. I have started it and have about eight pages so far.

**Demi: **As soon as I finish this new chapter, I'm going to re-write the train scene. Thanks so much for you input!

**CASOCCERCHIC02: **Yeah I remember you! Well I do love chocolate but I hate country with a burning passion…

**xx-Heartbroken: **omg you're period comment made me burst out laughing! We all go through it, chica, no worries! (I can't believe I'm typing this, but mine is going to be on my birthday) Thank you so much for your advice, I'll try to add more stuff in it. Once I get past this chapter I like my writing more. This one was below average in my opinion, but thank you for your input, you have no idea how much it helps!

Oh yeah, my birthday is next Friday! (AKA May 12th) so you know what I want? REVIEWS!


	17. Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**(A/N: Add on to my disclaimer, scenes you will later see in this chapter are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Once again, some of it is not my writing, but the perfect JK Rowling's.)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Slowly, but surely, Lily began to heal from the awful experience that happened with Claudia. She didn't cry so much for her friend, but began to focus on the good times they shared, and how bravely she died.

"Here's our Hogwarts letters," Sirius announced, throwing one to each designated person.

Lily ripped hers open. _Please let it be there . . ._ she thought. Lily saw something shiny inside. "Yes! I got Head Girl!" she shouted.

There was a chorus of "good jobs" from everyone, except James. He was staring at his envelope, dumbfounded. "I don't believe it," he whispered.

"What? Did they expel you without me?" Sirius said, rushing over to read the letter. After he read a few lines, he gaped at the letter, wearing the same expression James had.

Finally James cleared his throat. "I got Head Boy," he said.

"That is so cool! We can be Head Boy and Girl together!" Lily said, squeezing him to death in a hug.

Remus looked shocked. "Head Boy? No way, no one in they're right mind would make you Head Boy!" He grabbed a badge out of the envelope. "Good job, mate, but wow. What was Dumbledore smoking when he did this?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Hey, I got Head Girl!"

Right then, Gail came in singing. "Good morning all! We should probably go to Diagon Alley today to get all of your school stuff," Gail said while heading over to the refrigerator.

"Mum, James got Head Boy," Sirius said while still staring at the badge.

Gail stopped dead and turned towards James, a smile broke out on her face. "Really James?" James nodded. "This isn't some daft joke, is it?" James shook his head. "That's wonderful news!" Gail said, picking up the badge and admiring it. She then engulfed him in a hug. "Your parents would be so proud of you," she whispered in his ear.

Tears stung James' eyes. Lily noticed and saved him from embarrassment. "We should get going to Diagon Alley now."

Gail nodded, and everyone gathered their cloaks and shoes to get ready for the trip.

They came back to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black with full stomachs and tons of bags. When they arrived in the den, they saw Peter sitting there reading a book.

"Wormtail!" all three boys cried at once, tackling him.

"We haven't seen you all summer!" James exclaimed.

"Where've you been?" Remus asked.

"Is your Mumsie finally letting you out of the house?" Sirius said with a wink.

"Come on guys, back off. I want to hear about Peter's summer!" Lily said sitting down in an armchair facing him and clapped a hand on his knee with a warm smile.

They talked until it was time for dinner. Afterwards they were all exhausted so they all went to their own beds. Well, except for four people.

After they were sure everyone was asleep, Lily and Marissa snuck out of their guest bedroom and went down the hall to their boyfriends.

"Hey Mara!" Sirius said. He was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, reading a Quidditch magazine.

Marissa put a finger to her lips and crept over to the bed, bouncing next to him. Sirius grinned and kissed her softly. "I love you Sirius," Marissa said, looking up into his eyes.

Sirius sat up and looked at Mara, his face drained of all color. "What did you say?" he asked timidly. Sirius was very afraid of commitment, and Marissa knew it.

"I love you. I want to see if this relationship is going anywhere or if I am just wasting my time," Marissa said simply.

Sirius took a few great gulps. "Well, uh, um…can I think about it?"

There was a small moment of silence. "You have to think about if you love me?" She whispered.

Sirius took another deep breath and got off the bed, pacing the room. "Well, I don't know if what I feel is love, because I'm not sure of what love is."

"What do you feel then?" Mara asked, slowly getting off the bed and walking towards him.

Sirius grinned. "Whenever I see you coming towards me, my heart beats faster. Every time I kiss you, I feel like the whole world around me has dissolved, and it's only you and me."

Marissa wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair, giving Sirius chills. "What else?" she asked.

Sirius' breathing was heavy. "When I hold you like this," Sirius put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "I want to never leave the embrace."

"Mmm, what else do you feel?" Marissa said, leaning into kiss him.

Sirius could hardly breathe. "When you're about to kiss me, I feel like I . . ." Sirius trailed off.

"Yes?" Mara prompted, looking deep into his eyes.

"I feel like I never want to leave you alone and always have you with me, until forever," Sirius said. He was scared he said that much.

Marissa's eyes filled with tears. "You mean it?" she asked.

Sirius grinned. "Of course," he kissed her briefly. "I love you Marissa." He said softly.

Marissa was crying. She pulled him closer, hugging him. "I love you too."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Get up! Get up!" Gail called throughout the house. "The train leaves in three hours! There are two showers and six people, do the math. And no Sirius, the Master Bathroom is off limits!" There was a magical speaker through out the house and grounds of the Black Manor.

Sirius groaned as he got up. "I hate when she does that," he said to Marissa, who was sleepily rubbing her eyes.

The next room over, James was waking up to the same thing. "Every year Gail and my mum took turns waking us all up. I always wanted to burn the loudspeaker." Lily sat up next to him, yawning.

"I'm going to dash to the bathroom first," Lily said, grabbing her wand.

"Same shower?" James asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Lily shot him a look that plainly said, 'In you're dreams, Potter.' With a small sigh, James muttered, "Fine."

Lily ran towards one shower, and then James to the other. They were pleased to see each got there first, and then they Summoned what they needed.

Marissa got to one bathroom just as James slammed the door. "He'll get payback on the train," she grumbled while Summoning her clothes.

The next three hours were a frenzy of last minute packing, getting ready, and eating. There were spells going all over the place, and people got used to ducking jets of light. The Marauders thought it would be fun to send hexes randomly over the place. Let's just say it got very icy when they "accidentally" hit Marissa with the Leg-Locker Curse.

They couldn't Apparate to the train station, with muggles everywhere, so they had to take the car. They got there very early, which was a nice change, and found a large compartment all to themselves.

As soon as they got their trunks stowed away, The Marauders got up. "Where are you going?" Marissa asked.

Peter grinned. "We want to find Snape to see how his summer has been going for him."

Lily rolled her eyes. "James, you're Head Boy. You should set an example for younger students."

"I can't give up being a Marauder for six years just because of a badge. Plus being Head Boy has its advantages. You can give out detentions to slimy haired gits." James said.

Lily sighed and waved them off; opening a book entitled _Defensive Spells, Jinxes, and Hexes. _

Marissa watched them leave and grinned. "Okay, get up!" she said, pulling up Lily and pushing her out of the compartment.

"Why?" Lily asked, throwing her book down.

"I'm going to booby trap the compartment so when they come racing back in, they get a nasty surprise," Mara smiled wickedly and stood outside of the compartment, casting spells under her breath. "Done! Let's go visit Dani and Bri!" Mara said bubbly, pulling Lily along.

A few moments later, the Marauders came racing in, breathing heavily. Sirius closed the door and locked it magically.

James smiled at everyone. Then a loud noise came from inside the compartment, sounding a lot like firecrackers. When it finally stopped, the boys looked around at each other and started cracking up.

Sirius had on pale lavender eye shadow and sparkles all over his face. He was also wearing mascara and purple lipstick with a "beauty" mole next to his nose.

James had on dark blue eye shadow, along with blue eyeliner, blue mascara, blue sparkles next to the corners of his eyes, and blue lipstick.

Remus had pink eye shadow with dark black eyeliner and pink mascara. He was wearing pink lipstick and had a cute little bow in his hair.

Peter was wearing red eye shadow. He had red and green mascara. One half of his lips was red, the other was green. His hair had also turned half red and half green.

All four heard clicking sounds and turned toward the compartment door. Lily was taking pictures of them and Marissa was gasping for breath. "Revenge is sweet ladies," Mara said when she finally gained control.

James frowned. "I thought you already paid us back with the bucket of ice water this morning?" He pointed to Sirius' face muttering, "_Scourgify!_" All of the make up disappeared.

Marissa shook her head. "Oh no, that was only part of it. James, blue is so your color."

Remus removed his own make-up, continuing to everyone else. "Well just wait until the feast tonight. This will be our biggest prank yet."

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "Really, that's a big step. There won't be enough time before the feast to do it."

"We know. We worked on it all last year. It's timed to start right before Dumbledore starts the feast. It will only last overnight though," Remus said.

"I don't think I even want to know," Lily said, scooting next to James and picking up her book.

When they finally got to Hogwarts, the Marauders sat down anxiously and waited for the first years to arrive. They entered eventually ("FINALLY!" yelled Sirius, turning a few heads), looking around at the Great Hall with apprehensive looks on their face. After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few start of the term notices for everyone. But before I begin, I would like to say Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

The golden plates suddenly filled with food, which amazed all the first years. But before anyone could begin eating, there was a loud bang that echoed through the room. Smoke filled the entire Great Hall.

Once everything cleared, a large gasp echoed through out the room. Everyone was underwater! Lily looked down and saw a large fin. _I'm a mermaid! _She looked around and saw everyone else was too. Except the teachers, who looked like they had a giant bubble surrounding each of them.

The Marauders stood, or should I say swam, up. They looked very strange with green fins and no shirts. A lot of the girls were gawking (and shooting evil glares at Marissa and Lily, being the lucky ladies to capture the two bachelors) at Sirius and James, who both work out each morning and night.

"Ladies, Gentleman, and Teachers! We have been planning this awesome prank since last year. We barely finished it before school let out," said Remus.

"If you still haven't guessed, you all are Mermaids and Mermen, except for the teachers, because I don't think anyone would want to see that," Sirius said politely smiling at the teachers. Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively, and gave the Marauders a small wink.

"Being underwater will not affect anything. You can still eat, sleep, and walk. Well, not exactly walk, but you will be able to float!" James said.

"The charm will only last until tomorrow. The water will be gone by the time you wake up! Enjoy the feast!" Peter squeaked nervously.

As they were floating back down, James shot up again. "Also, Marauders Remus and Peter are still single. So if anyone would like to go on a date with either, please contact Sirius or myself. We are their personal agents. Thank you!"

The Great Hall broke out in applause or whistles. The first years were still looking around confused and many older students had to explain about the Marauders.

McGonagall stood, looking very angry. "Messers Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, and Potter, you will come to my office as soon as you wake up. I will then hand out your punishments and I will write letters to your families."

Sirius grinned and yelled, "It's a date Minnie!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

_James was in a familiar place. He looked around closer and saw it was the Shrieking Shack. There were people in the room, but their faces were fuzzy._

"_You're going to hear me out, Ron," a man said quietly. Then all of sudden, James could see the faces. Remus was pointing a wand at a red haired boy. But Remus didn't look like Remus. He had wrinkles all over his face and heavy bags under his eyes. He was wearing shabby clothes and his hair was turning gray. The red haired boy, supposedly named Ron, was lying on a bed, next to a bushy brown haired girl and-_

_James gasped. It was himself! But it looked like himself when he was back in third year. Only there was one difference. He had startling green eyes. It was the eyes James loved so much, Lily's eyes. James also saw a lightening bolt-shaped scar on his head. He saw some one else in the room and gasped again._

_It was Sirius, but not the young, fun loving, full of life Sirius he knew. He had a mass of filthy matted hair. His eyes were cold and full of sorrow and hate. His skin was stretched tightly around his bones. He had yellow teeth that looked like they hadn't been brushed in years. _

_Remus spoke again. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen." James looked at Ron and saw he was holding a rat that looked just like Peter's Animagus form, only there was a large bald spot on his back. _

"_HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force Peter in his front pocket, but Peter was fighting to get away from his grip; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and the boy who looked like James caught him and pushed him back on the bed._

"_There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," the raven-haired boy said. "A whole street full of them..."_

"_They didn't see what they think they saw!" said Sirius. James cringed. Sirius' voice was raspy, not at all like the smooth talker James knew. _

"_Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Remus, nodding. James couldn't believe his ears. _Why would Sirius kill Peter? _"I believed it myself — until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's Map never lies . . . Peter is alive. Ron's holding him, Harry." _So the boy's name is Harry, _James thought. _But Peter is alive; I don't understand any of this. What's the Marauder's Map got to do with it? _He wanted to ask all these questions, but when he tried, it felt like he had no voice._

_Harry and Ron looked at each other. Then the bushy haired girl spoke in a trembling voice that sounded like she was trying to stay calm. "But Professor Lupin...Scabbers can't be Pettigrew...it just can't be true, you know it can't..."_

Professor Lupin? _James thought. _What is going on?_ Then Remus spoke. "Why can't it be true?" Remus said calmly._

"_Because . . . because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework – the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they can become, and their markings and things...and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have only been seven Animagi in this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list –"_

_Remus started to laugh. "Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Anamagi running around at Hogwarts." James wanted to laugh too. _This must be after Hogwarts! _He thought to himself, looking at the door and waiting for himself to come in and tell stories of their adventures._

"_If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," snarled Sirius, who was watching Peter closely. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to much longer."_

Waiting twelve years? For what? _James thought. He knew Sirius is very impatient, and was wondering what he would've waited twelve years for._

"_All right . . . but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Remus. "I only know how to begin . . ."_

_Remus broke off. There had been a loud creak behind them from the bedroom door opening. Remus walked towards it and looked out into the landing. _

"_No one there . . ."_

"_This place is haunted!" said Ron._

"_It's not," said Remus, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted...The screams the villagers heard were made by me._

"_That's where all of this starts – with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten . . . and if I hadn't been so foolhardy . . ."_

_He looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione said, "Shh!" She was watching Remus intently. _

"_I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape had been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week proceeding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform . . . I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again."_

_James knew the whole story of how he got bit. _But what potion had saved Remus from hurting himself every full moon? And why was Snape helping him?

_Remus told how he became a werewolf before the potion, how Dumbledore became headmaster and let him come to Hogwarts, how the Whomping Willow was planted for Remus, how Dumbledore built the house for Remus to transform, how his transformations were so terrible and how the villagers feared the house._

"_But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black...Peter Pettigrew...and of course, your father, Harry – James Potter."_

_James was stunned. _I am this boy's father? _He thought to himself. _Wait, his eyes are Lily's. _It dawned on him. _I marry Lily! _James felt a rush of happiness spread through him at the thought of Lily and him having a child. _But where am I? Why am I not with them, telling the story? Why isn't Harry asking where I am?

"_Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her . . . I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth . . ._

"_And they didn't desert me at all. Instead they did something that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Anamagi."_

"_My dad too?" asked Harry, astounded. _Of course! I would've told you that as soon as you learned to speak!_ James thought angrily. _Why doesn't he know anything about me?

"_Yes indeed," Remus said. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformations can go horribly wrong – one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."_

"_But how did that help you?" said Hermione. _

_Remus told them the story of how they got into the Willow and how it helped him make transformations bearable._

"_Hurry up Remus," snarled Sirius, who was still watching Peter with a horrible sort of hunger on his face._

_Remus explained them roaming around the grounds and Hogsmeade. He told when they made the Marauder's Map and their nicknames for each other. James smiled, thinking about the good times they shared._

"_What sort of animal --?" Harry began, but Hermione cut in. _He doesn't know I am a stag? _James felt hurt._

"_That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?" James wanted to laugh. She sounded so much like Lily._

"_A thought that still haunts me," said Remus heavily. _Why? We were there to make sure he didn't do that!_ James thought. "And there were near missed, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless – carried away with our own cleverness." _We weren't thoughtless, Moony! _James wanted to scream._

_Remus continued saying he felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering if I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me . . . and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts that he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it . . . so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."_

"_Snape?" Sirius said harshly, taking his eyes off Peter and looking up at Remus. "What's Snape got to do with it?"_

"_He's here, Sirius," said Remus heavily. "He's teaching here as well. Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am no to be trusted. He has his reasons...you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me –" James remembered that day._

"_It served him right," Sirius sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to . . . hoping he could get us expelled . . ."_

_Remus told the story of how he almost killed Snape and how James saved his life. _

"_So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"_

"_That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall beside Lupin. James looked over and saw Snape pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing at Remus. James' hate bubbled inside him. He wanted to punch Snape for even thinking about using his Cloak._

James let out a scream of anger, not understanding the dream, and found himself sitting up in bed.

"What the bloody hell?" Sirius said in a tired voice. Sirius, still in a merman, came floating beside James, Remus and Peter behind him. "You alright mate?" he asked.

James tried to think about the dream, but he couldn't see anything but Peter in his Animagus form. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream. Sorry for waking you guys," he said in a shaky voice.

"No problem. Just warn us before you make us have a heart attack in the middle of the night, okay?" Peter said.

James grinned and nodded. "They all floated back to their beds. After a while, James heard snoring. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard Sirius' raspy voice, something he hadn't heard in his dream. _"Peter Pettigrew sold Lily and James to Voldemort."_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **And the plot thickens. I have a question to pose to readers; was it too soon for Sirius to say I love you to Marissa? They have only been going out like two and half months…but I don't know…my story has been messed up thus far, why not make things a little more crazy?

CASOCCERCHIC02: lol I'll be your diary! That sounds weird…dude if you had my World History class you would come out of it depressed every day. Have you seen the Anne Frank movie, the newer one in color? If you haven't, I recommend you check it out. Some of the information doesn't match the diary and they sorta make it out like ALL Germans are bad, not just the Nazis, but its still sad.

Demi: After I'm done with the new later chapter I'm seriously reconsidering just rereading all my chapters one at a time and rewriting the whole thing from memory so it will be like I'm writing from my experience. Yes, with my history project I got 300/300, on my test 170/180, and I re-made color guard lol. Hopefully it will stop by my party Friday but who knows. Awww…you had it on trips? ( I had it when I went to NYC last fall and once when we went camping in Colorado (yuck). I've always wanted to go to Hershey Park, is it cool? I've heard the air smells like chocolate. Whoa…that much chocolate on your period? Wowwwww…

Aly: Yeah the panty thing with many others I need to fix, thanks for your input!

R/R!


	18. The Sunset Lily

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**(A/N: Ha ha ha..you dont know whats gunna happen..:D)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The next morning when James woke up, he completely forgot the dream. He even sat there for the longest time, trying to recapture some of the memories. All he could remember was that Remus and Sirius were there.

He finally gave up and got up to take a shower. He realized no one was awake and looked at his watch, surprised to see that it was five in the morning and he had loads of time.

After he got ready, he got out a small velvet box. He clicked it open; revealing a gold band with three princess cut diamonds in the middle. On the side was a Latin inscription, reading, "We will always be together, in life or death, as one…" James kept going over the proposal in his mind, until he had it perfect. He had already arranged everything.

When Remus woke up, he found James clicking the box open, and then closing it, then opening, then closing it, and repeating the process.

Remus sighed and sat down next to him. "She'll say yes, I know she will, she loves you," James just nodded staring at the wall. Remus thumped his back, smiled, and went to take a shower. James put the box back in his trunk, and headed down to breakfast.

Lily was already down at breakfast, munching on some toast and reading a book. James hugged her from behind and kissed her head. "Schoolwork already? That's a little early," he said, nuzzling her neck and breathing in the smell of her hair.

"No, just reading. I didn't think you'd be down this early," Lily said, pulling him down on the bench. They talked until everyone else came down to join them.

"What was with you last night James? I was in the middle of dreaming about Mara when you woke me up with your screaming," Sirius said, piling food on his plate.

"You were screaming?" Lily asked.

"You were dreaming about me?" Mara asked Sirius.

Sirius' cheeks began to tint red. "Yeah, of course. So anyways James, what happened?" Sirius said, hastily changing the subject.

James rubbed his forehead. "I don't know. All I remember is that Remus and Sirius were in it – " James stopped in mid-sentence. He saw something forming in his mind. He remembered Sirius standing in a ratty prison uniform. He was much older, with matted black hair and yellow teeth. His skin was stretched across his face. He had a loathing in his eyes. He also saw Remus, much older, in shabby robes and graying hair, sorrow and regret painted in his eyes.

James gasped out loud, clutching his head. He told everyone what he remembered from his dream.

Remus and Sirius both looked shaken from what James said. "That's horrible," Remus said, shuddering. "We really looked like that?"

James nodded. Lily got a light in her eyes and said, "James, you're a Seer!"

James snorted. "Yeah right, it was just a dream, I know it couldn't have been real."

"Why not?"

"Because...can you imagine Sirius looking like that?" he asked, thrusting a hand at Sirius.

"You did see that, you didn't imagine it, that 'dream' was real. I think you're a Seer," Lily said, turning back to her book.

James was about to speak, but was cut off when owl post arrived. He sat stone still, looking up at the sky, waiting for something. Sirius and Remus were doing the same. Lily and Marissa looked at each other questionably.

James grinned when an owl dropped off a letter for him. He ripped it open and whooped, causing the Great Hall to look at him. "I got Captain! I'm Captain! Yes!" he said, passing the letter to Sirius and Remus, who were also grinning.

"Brilliant!" Remus said, reading the letter carefully. "James you have a choice of positions. You can either be chaser or seeker."

James got a dreamy look in his eyes. "I've always wanted to be seeker! I'll do it!" James said, smiling at the letter.

"Good job honey! I'm so proud of you!" Lily said, kissing him.

"Honey? I get another nickname?" James asked.

Lily shrugged. "Sure. You like it?"

"I love it," James said, kissing her.

Everyone else groaned. "I'm trying to eat! Anyways guys, we are forgetting something we have to do…" Peter said.

Realization dawned on the Marauders. They all put they're wand tips together. Lily and Marissa groaned. "Ready?" Remus asked. They all nodded, then each of them whispered a different spell. Green, yellow, blue, and red ribbons flew out of their wand tips. The green ribbon headed to Slytherin, the yellow headed to Hufflepuff, the blue headed to Ravenclaw, and the red stayed at Gryffindor. Each of the ribbons tapped the girls of that table on the heads. After each tap, a different bra appeared behind them. When the ribbons were done tapping, they disappeared.

The Great Hall broke out in laughter, mostly from the guys. "It worked!" James said, grinning at the bra behind Lily. It was green with lace around the edges. Marissa's was a red strapless. Brielle's was a black wonder bra and Danielle's was the same as Brielle's.

McGonagall stood up, beet red. The Marauders had also made all the teacher's bras appear behind them; everyone in the Great Hall was surprised to see Professor Flitwick with a bra behind him. **(A/N: I doubt anyone wants to hear what the teacher's bras look like, so I won't even begin describing them.)**

"Black! Potter! Lupin! Pettigrew! You have an hour added on to the detentions you already have with me from the prank last night! Undo this now!"

James was laughing up a storm when he saw the faces of all the girls around him, plus the bras they were wearing. "Can't! Lasts two days! Don't know the counter curse!"

"I will be sure to find it!" McGonagall said. Many of the girls were crying and running out of the Great Hall. Bellatrix was smiling at hers, and was proudly showing off her black bra. Brielle and Danielle stormed out a long time ago and Marissa and Lily had their heads on the table, their ears burning red.

Sirius and James were, of course, cracking up and staring at their girlfriend's bras. Remus was looking over at Kiah Malawi, whose face was turning red by watching Remus stare at her. Peter had his mouth open, staring at many pretty girls in seventh year.

Between his gasps, James stuttered, "This w-w-will be the only time some of the p-poor lads will see a bra in their life!"

"Sirius, undo this now or I will hex you into next week," Marissa said in a dangerous voice.

Sirius grinned. "Number one, we already told McGonagall that we don't know the counter curse and it lasts for two days. Number two, it is impossible to hex some one into next week, I looked it up. Number three, do you think I'm actually going to let an opportunity like this pass?"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily was in a garden filled with flowers. Every single type of flower imaginable, hundreds of varieties. A million different colors painted the small garden. Everything seemed to be blooming around her, and she could feel the grass growing beneath her feet. It was so beautiful.

She continued to wander through the garden, breathing in the smell of all the different blooms. It was a scent she had never smelled before, as if it was sent from heaven. Then she saw the lily, focused on it and leaned in closer. It was the most beautiful one of all. The colors from every sunset were on this lily. Its beauty captivated her.

Suddenly she felt hands around her waist. Surprised, she snapped out of her trance from the lily and turned around. It was James. Before she could even think, he pulled her into a kiss. She had never been kissed with this much passion before. She stood in this place of beauty, with the smell of James and the flowers blanketed around her. It was so perfect, too real. It was just too real…

She woke up from her dream slowly. But as she opened her eyes she saw James pull away from their kiss. She didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. "Come with me." James said. Lily looked into his eyes, seeing a look she had seen a glimmer of before but never this intense.

She knew tonight would be a night she would never forget. "I'm coming," she answered as she took his hand and walked with him. James pulled out his Invisibility Cloak.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said giving her the grin she'd fallen in love with. James walked to her and threw the cloak around them, put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. They walked down a set of stairs and out into the hallways.

They walked through the halls not talking, and James just holding her close. _He's shaking...why is he shaking? _Lily thought to herself. She looked up at him. He gave her a smile and squeezed her around the waist. They came to the main doors, and slipped outside.

They came to the side of the lake and James pulled off the cloak. "Oh my..." Lily gasped. James was standing in dress robes, that he hadn't been wearing a few seconds ago. Then she looked down. She was wearing a woman's signature, a little black dress. It had a v-neck that was just right for her, showing cleavage but not too much. It fit her curves perfectly. A hemline just below the knee ruffled out at the end, just the way she liked it. Her red hair was magically curled in ringlets, like way James had told her he liked it best. Then she looked down and saw she had no shoes on.

James, seeming to read her mind, said, " You wont need any, come on." And they started walking out toward the lake.

The lake was gorgeous at night, but she had never been this close to it in the dark. It was almost a full moon. The moon shined so brightly, creating a ring of light out in the middle of the lake. Lily stared around at the calmness of the forest. It seemed like all the trees were watching for some big thing to happen. A twig snapped under James foot and brought her attention back to him.

"Come here." James said, taking her hand and leading her down to the shoreline of the lake. His hands were sweaty and he was still shaking slightly.

"Take a step," James said. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you won't get wet," he said.

Lily nodded and grasped his hand tightly. She took a step with him and realized she didn't feel anything wet. Lily looked down and saw she was standing on the water. James took another step and she followed. She was amazed that she could actually walk on water! She'd have to look the spell up later.

They kept walking on the lake until they reached ring of light caused by the moon in the middle of the lake. Lily looked around her, taking in the beauty of the Hogwarts grounds.

James turned to her and gave her another passionate kiss. Soon they had to break apart for air. Lily felt as if she would melt right into him. "James, what is this all about?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

James smiled, looking deep into her beautiful emerald eyes. "I want to tell you something," he said, his voice husky with emotion.

He stopped talking, shaking with fear. His throat felt like it was going to close up. Lily smiled sweetly and nodded for him to go on. James took a huge gulp tried to control his shaking.

"Lily, I love you so much. I hope you know that already. But I really do. Even the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. I truly believe in my heart that we are meant to be together. So I want to ask you this question," James said, getting on one knee and pulling out a small velvet box. His heart was doing flip-flops. Lily had tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth. "Will you marry me?"

Lily gasped and had tears running down her face. James' heart practically stopped moving. Lily wiped away her eyes and smiled at him. "Yes."

James smiled widely. "Y-you mean it?"

Lily nodded. "Of course. I love you so much James. I've imagined this moment so many times in my head. None of them were as nearly good as this." Lily stared at the ring for a while. "This is so beautiful! What does the inscription mean?"

"It says; 'We will always be together, in life or death, as one…'" James said, running his finger along her hand.

Lily was crying freely. "This is amazing,"

James smiled through his own tears. He slipped the ring on her finger. Lily pulled him up to his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," James said.

"I love you back," Lily answered. They stood there in the middle of the lake, holding each other so lightly and just enjoying being with the other. After a while the spell wore off, and they both toppled into the lake.

They came back up, gasping for breath and laughing. They swam to the shore and sat down on the lake. James performed a Drying Spell on each of them since Lily didn't have her wand. He then conjured a large blanket to wrap around themselves. They leaned against the rock, staring up at the beautiful night sky.

"This is perfect," Lily said.

James grinned, running a hand through her hair. "You're perfect."

Lily smiled and snuggled into his chest. Soon she fell into a deep sleep. James picked her up and carried her back to her dormitories.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

When Lily awoke the next morning, she smelled a familiar scent. She sat up groggily, trying to focus her eyes. After a minute or two she recognized it. It was the flowers from her dream last night. Or was that real? She couldn't remember.

Then the whole night before came rushing back to her; James proposing, falling into the lake, and Lily falling asleep in his arms. She smiled, excited that she was going to spend the rest of her life with James, until she realized something.

_It might've been a dream. This might all be a dream. _Lily was crestfallen. But then she realized what was around her in the room. It was the garden of flowers she saw the night before. Every single one in the same order. She wandered over to each one, smelling it. Then she went to the middle of the room, where she saw the special lily, the one with all the colors of the sunset.

She cupped it in her hands, deeply smelling it. Now she knew it was real. _It wasn't a dream! It was real! I'm engaged! _Lily started dancing around the room, yelling, "I'm engaged! I'm engaged!"

Mara sat up, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. "Lily! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Mara gazed around the room. "What the bloody hell are all these flowers for?"

"It's a garden! For me! I'm sure James made it!" Lily said, still dancing around the room.

Danielle and Marissa walked around, looking at all the flowers. Brielle sent a cold glare in Lily's direction. "They aren't that great," she said, picking at her nails.

Lily rolled her eyes and went over to the sunset lily. She plucked it of the vine. It floated in the air and stayed by her bedside. A piece of parchment popped into Lily's hand. Lily read it aloud. "This lily is a symbol of our love. Whenever our love dies, it will die. This lily will always be with you…"

Lily grinned and ran down to the common room and up the boy's staircase. She burst into the Marauders dormitories.

When Lily walked in she saw the Marauders laughing and chatting in their pajamas. James stood up. "Is there something the matter?" he asked her, a concerned look on his face.

Lily ran up to him and grabbed him around the neck, hugging him hard. "I love you so much!" she said.

James hugged her closer. "I love you too,"

Peter gagged. "Get a room why don't ya?" But the couple could no longer hear him. They were lost in their own world, where only they existed.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

For the next week, the couple was inseparable. Everywhere you went, you would see them holding hands, sharing stolen kisses, and whispering secrets into each other's ears. People tried to be mad at the couple for making such a scene, but they found they couldn't. Even the professors couldn't deduct points from their houses. Everyone thought they were truly in love, and didn't want to break that up.

The only person who wasn't at least a little bit happy for the couple was Snape. Every time they were together, he felt like throwing up. He couldn't stand Potter. Everyone knew it! _He gets everything he wants, including Lily…_ Snape sighed mournfully, stirring around his food at dinner mindlessly, gazing at Lily longingly.

Wilcox cocked an eyebrow. "Hello? Anyone home?" Snape jumped and scowled at his best friend.

"I am trying to eat," Snape mumbled, forcing himself to look at his soup and not the beautiful red head a few tables down.

"No, you were dreaming about Lily. You'll never have her, now that's she's with Potter. Like you had a chance before anyways," his best friend said with a snort, "We've already discussed this when they first started dating. Just forget about her," Wilcox said nonchalantly.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I'm not discussing it here. But there might be a way…" he said, realization dawning on his face.

"A way to what?"

Snape jumped up. "Come to the dungeons! I have an idea!"

Wilcox groaned. "But I'm eating!" Snape grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall and started heading towards the dungeons.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"So Lily, who's going to be you maid of honor?" Brielle asked coolly at dinner one night.

Mara and Dani leaned in closer and Lily's face gradually turned red. "Well, I have decided who is going to be mine, even though it wasn't that hard of a decision. So," she glanced at James, silently agreeing with him that he has to announce his best man next, "I want Rissa to be my maid of honor."

Mara grinned. "Really? You want me to?"

"Of course. You're my best friend," Lily said, squeezing Mara's hand. Brielle looked very angry at this choice. But Lily didn't care; she didn't like Brielle very much anyways. Maybe Danielle could just be in it. She was very sweet, even if all she did was copy Brielle.

There were a few minutes of chatter about the wedding, and then Lily nudged James' leg.

"Oh yes, I want to announce my best man," James said. Remus and Sirius stopped eating and looked at James. Peter continued tearing through the chicken. "Well, uh…" James trailed off, looking from Remus to Sirius.

Lily stomped on his foot hard and James yelped. The whole Great Hall looked over to the Gryffindor table. "Sorry! Okay, I'm not sure who I want for my best man. You both are so awesome to me. So, er…uh, you two can battle it out! Good luck!" James said. Remus and Sirius both had stern looks on their face, along with Lily. So James did the only thing he could think of and ran.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **Did you like it? My friend gave me the idea for the proposal and wrote half of it. Incidentally, her name is Claudia! Lol, I based the character in the story off of her. Unfortunately, we aren't close anymore ( I think I'm a horrible fluffy writer so she wrote the more fluffy part of the proposal. I started writing here:

"Come here." James said, taking her hand and leading her down to the shoreline of the lake. His hands were sweaty and he was still shaking slightly.

Oh, and with James becoming captain, since in the books he was a chaser and in the movies seeker, I decided to make him both. I got mixed reviews last time yelling at me for not making him seeker or for not making him chaser. You get one of each! Lol.

Also, news alert! NEW LATER CHAPTERS! I'm such a bad updater…I haven't gotten any reviews for it yet. I guess the third time's not a charm-the second time was…'(

CASOCCERCHIC02: Yeah it's very sad…but I thought hey, you're already on a sad streak, why not fit in a great movie!

xx-Heartbroken: Oh, if you thought 16 was "in depth" just wait until they graduate. ((insert evil laugh from authoress here)) Don't feel embarrassed! Mostly girls read this fanfic so no worries! ) No I didn't take it the wrong way! Whenever school gets out I am fully re-writing all the chapters and your comments are going to help me A LOT! Also, you are the reason for the update because you said you were going to read the later ones if I didn't update soon and YOU CANT READ THE LATER ONES YET! You are going to be mega confused and nothing will be a surprise. So you gotta stick it through haha. No, it doesn't go to Harry's third year. There are three chapters left in the story, so it will go to 49 chapters with an epilogue being the 50th. There will be a little follow up story set after Harry's third year where Sirius and Remus visit L/J's graves and tell them about Harry…maybe that's where you got the third year.

R/R and if you're an old reader, GO TO LATER CHAPTERS!


	19. Decisions and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

James walked into the common room later that night and heard yelling coming from the dormitories. He saw Marissa with her hands over her ears, laying face down on the floor and Lily trying to read a book, but glaring up at the staircase instead.

James sat down and tried to kiss Lily, but she squirmed away. "What's the matter?" James asked.

Lily glared at him. "This is all your fault. Remus and Sirius are fighting over who should be your best man. And since they are yelling, I can properly concentrate on homework."

James chuckled. "So everyone in Gryffindor is mad at me, right?"

"And in Hufflepuff, we've had a ton of them complain about how loud it was over here," Mara's muffled voice came from under a pillow that she had grabbed from the couch where Lily was sitting.

James sighed and rubbed his eyes. "If I go pick one now, will you guys love me again?"

Lily nodded eagerly and started pushing him up the stairs. Mara got up and helped get him up there. James opened to the door to their dorm room and saw Remus and Sirius standing a foot away from each other, both red in the face and screaming nonsense words at each other.

"_Silencio!_" James called, casting the spell on each of them. They didn't even realize their voices had been taken away. James rolled his eyes and thought of a good jinx to put on them. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Sirius and Remus froze and fell backwards.

"Quit fighting over who's going to be my best man. You both mean a lot to me and that's why I had you guys choose instead of me because I can't decide. Now, everyone is mad at me because you guys were yelling. So shut up and decide nicely," James finished. He removed the curses and stalked out of the room.

Sirius and Remus sat up and looked at each other. "So, who should be his best man?" Sirius said nonchalantly.

James walked into the common room and was instantly bombarded by Lily. "Thank you! Now who's going to be your best man?"

"Well, they are still going to decide between themselves," James said quietly. He waited for the explosion from Lily.

Just as Lily was about to open her mouth, Marissa cut in and said, "What if you do like a competition thing. You could make up scenarios that a best man needs to fix. Lily and I could be the judges!"

"That's an awesome idea! But I don't think you should be a judge because you might pick Sirius just because you're going out with him," Lily said.

Marissa glared at Lily. "I won't be biased. We need to make up scenarios Lily! James you can tell Remus and Sirius the plan and that we'll do the competition tomorrow."

James rolled his eyes. "Why am I in the middle of everything?" he muttered to himself exasperatedly and walked back up the staircase. It was a good thing too, because he heard another issue of yelling begin.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

After dinner the Marauders, Lily, and Marissa met in the boy's dormitories. Mara had set up a table in the middle of the room and six stools, two behind the table, two in front of the table, and two off to the side. On the table were two champagne glasses, the scenarios list, blank scoring parchment, and two quills.

Remus and Sirius sat on the two stools in front of the table, Marissa and Lily sat behind the table, and Peter and James sat to the side.

Lily smiled when they all sat down and began her speech. "Alright Remus and Sirius. Since you both want to be best man, Mara and I made up this competition to decide who gets to be it. There are various scenarios that a best man may have to face at the wedding. You will get points by how well you handle each situation, based on a scale from one to ten, ten being the highest. Whoever gets the most points at the end will be James' best man."

Mara took up her lead. "Let's begin. It's a week before the wedding and Lily and James get into a huge fight over the honeymoon location. They get so mad that they are going to call off the wedding and break up. What do you do Sirius?"

James stands up and walks over to Sirius. "Alright, uh, James, you can't break up with Lily because of a stupid fight over your honeymoon! My advice to you is to make an agreement, neither of the places you chose, but instead a compromise between the two. So go apologize and snog her senseless!" James laughed and the girls giggled a little bit. Remus rolled his eyes and sat there biting his lip, deep in thought.

"Alright Remus, same situation. Go ahead," Lily said.

Remus got up and went over to James. "Listen, I don't think it's logical that you and Lily break up over your very own honeymoon. You've been in love with Lily since forever, and to have seven years of love and friendship broken by a honeymoon choice is not a good reason. Please go apologize to her and pick a place you would both agree on."

Mara and Lily jotted down the scores. With a satisfactory smile Remus sat back down on his stool and smirked at Sirius, who was avoiding his gaze with his arms crossed and a puppy dog pout.

"Alright, next situation. It's right before the wedding is about to start and James is getting cold feet and thinking of backing out. Sirius, how would you help him realize that he is doing the right thing?" Lily said.

James sat on the floor and curled up in a ball and started rocking back and forth. Sirius sat down next to him and uncurled from his ball and made him stand up. "Jamsie, you think you are going to regret getting married now, but once you see Lily walking towards you, you'll know it was all worth the wait. Trust me."

Lily and Marissa grinned and put down more scores. Sirius beamed and sat back down on his stool. "That's not fair, he took everything I was going to say," Remus said.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Just try your best," Marissa said, blowing a kiss at Sirius.

Remus stood up and walked over to the balled up James. "James you wanna uncurl and listen to me for a second?"

James shook his head. Remus kicked him in the side. "Ouch! That hurt!" James said, rubbing the spot where he was kicked.

"Well, now that I have your attention, I think you should marry Lily. It's your choice but I know that you really can't wait to meet her at the alter and dedicate your life to her. Right now you are just feeling scared, but as soon as you see her standing there, looking beautiful, I know you will want to spend the rest of your lives together," Remus finished sitting back down on his seat.

Lily and Marissa awed' for a bit and then wrote down scores. "Next scenario, you're at the wedding reception and its time for a toast. Sirius, what would you say honoring these two people in love? Grab a champagne glass and start whenever you like," Marissa said.

Sirius got a glass and stood up tall, clearing his throat. "I've known James since we were babies and I probably know him better than his own mother. We're like brothers, and I can't believe he is getting married. My question is why would any one want to marry him?" James glared at Sirius and Remus laughed. "I've known Lily since we started going to school together, and there couldn't be a more sweet, beautiful, caring person out there in the whole wide world. Lily and James are two people so in love that it makes me want to gag sometimes. So I raise my glass to them, and I toast that their love will last forever." Sirius smiled and clapped James on the shoulder. "I will think of something much better for when I am making the toast at your wedding," Sirius said, glaring at Remus.

Lily and Mara frowned at the last bit, and started scratching out scores. Sirius satisfactory smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw this.

"Alright, Remus grab a champagne glass and start," Lily said.

Remus got his glass and stood facing Lily and Marissa. "I've known James and Lily since the first day of school at Hogwarts. I've known them separately and I've known them together. And I can't imagine two people who fit more perfectly together than they do. I wish them the best of luck on this long journey they are about to embark on together. I raise my glass to their everlasting love."

Remus put his glass down and sat back down on his stool, grinning at Sirius. Sirius just rolled his eyes and turned the other way.

Lily and Marissa talked in low voices for a moment. Finally, after much hushed arguing, Lily said, "The scores are final. This was a really, really, close and I want both of you to know that you guys would each make a perfect best man. So I would like to announce that Remus won by a hair. Sirius lost because of the snide comment at the end of his toast." Lily said, sending a disapproving look to Sirius, looking very much like McGonnagal.

Remus jumped up and whooped, hugging Lily and Marissa. Sirius stood up angrily. "That's not fair! I demand a recount!" he said.

"Remus won by four points. I'm sorry Sirius," Marissa said.

Sirius stormed downstairs to the common room and out the portrait hole while Remus was doing his victory dance around the room.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Remus was wandering the halls, looking for Sirius. He felt bad for being so rude and wanted to talk to talk to him and apologize.

Remus found him on top of one of the towers. He was sitting on the edge, staring up at the starry clear sky.

Remus sat down beside him, and stared up at the sky with him. "I'm sorry for being so rude earlier. It's just I've always felt left out between you and James. In fact I was positive he was going to pick you to be his best man."

Sirius sighed heavily. "Don't feel bad, you won fair and square. It's just…I've known James since forever and I just always thought that I would be his best man and vice versa. He's always been there for me and I don't know, I just feel like…" Sirius paused and then finished lamely with a shrug.

Remus saw the hurt in Sirius' eyes and realized he couldn't be the best man. "You're James' best man," Remus said.

"What?"

"You can be his best man. You obviously care about it much more than me. I'm going to feel worse if I realized I took that away from you."

"But you won," Sirius said confused.

Remus gave a small smile. "I don't care. I forfeit. You can be the best man."

Sirius gave him a rough one-arm hug. "Thanks mate."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

James walked into the common room with the rest of his teammates from Quidditch. All of them were muddy and windblown because of the storm outside but James had insisted they all practice, there was an upcoming match with Slytherin.

As he scanned the common room, he immediately found what he was looking for. Lily was curled up in a loveseat, reading a book. Smiling, James went over to her and kissed the top of her head, alerting her of his presence.

Lily turned and smiled when she saw him, but that smile quickly turned to a frown. "What on earth happened to you?" she asked.

Instinctively, James ran a hand through his wet hair. "Quidditch practice, it's storming outside."

"Oh, really? I didn't even notice," Lily said, looking out the window in a dreamlike state and closing her book. James grinned inwardly, he loved it when she got so concentrated into a book, and nothing else mattered. She shook her head and surveyed James. "Don't touch me when your that muddy," she said sweetly.

James leaned down and whispered into her ear, "What if I change and I can touch you as much as I want?"

Lily smiled secretly, but shook her head. "I would love too, but I have to tutoring in the library for the next hour. Then I'm flopping into bed."

It took all James had to suppress a groan, she had been tutoring kids non-stop. He hadn't been able to spend much time with her at all. "If you have too, I guess I can wait until tomorrow," he muttered unenthusiastically.

Narrowing her eyes, Lily coldly said, "If I _have_ to? What's that supposed to mean?"

James shrugged. "You know, it's just that you've been spending all your time tutoring lately."

"No I don't know, why don't you explain?" Lily said loudly.

"I never get to spend time with you anymore because you're always tutoring someone," James said, forcing calm into his voice.

Lily stood abruptly, tossing her book on the chair. "It's not all my fault we don't spend time anymore!"

_Why is she getting so upset?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Quidditch! You and your damn Quidditch!" Lily yelled. The whole common room, which consisted of a couple of first years and the Quidditch team, were now focusing on them. "You practice six days a week! The only day your not busy is Sunday, and then you are playing pranks with the Marauders or doing all your homework!"

James tried to take her hand but she jerked it away. "Lil, calm down-"

"No! I've been holding it in as long as I could and I can't take it much longer!" Lily yelled, heading to the girls staircase.

"Do you know how long I've sat back and taken all your school crap? Since last year when we started going out!" James returned, completely loosing his cool, "It was always, 'I have to finish my homework,' or 'Tutoring tonight!' or 'I have to talk to the other prefects about patrolling the halls.' You never had any time for me!"

Lily whipped around and advanced to him. "Do you have any idea how selfish you sound?"

"Do you have any idea how selfish _you_ sound?" James asked impatiently, "Maybe you are just cheating on me and using school as an excuse!" he said, not knowing he said or even thought about it. Lily stared at him in shock for a long time, before she reached up and slapped him.

Lily yanked off her engagement ring and threw it to the ground. "Don't talk to me, don't even _look _at me, until you've grown up," Lily spat, and ran up the girls staircase. James touched a shaky hand to his face, not feeling the slap but the sting of her words. With his head hung low, he slowly made his way up the boy's staircase.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"So they just aren't talking now?" Marissa asked in a hushed whisper.

Remus nodded, pushing his plate away. It was the next morning in the Great Hall and Marissa, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were talking about what happened the night before. "I don't even get how the outburst started."

"Lily and James are a lot alike, they bottle things up and once they get aggravated it just bursts out of them," Sirius said.

"I'll bet anything they have been holding that in for a long time," Peter said.

Marissa picked at her food. "It's just strange. They get engaged and then they have a huge fight over something they've been holding in. They always look like they have no worries, then all of a sudden it's just like…bam!"

"One thing is for sure," Sirius whispered, "We have to get them talking again."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"James it's the perfect plan to make her fall back in love with you again!" Remus pleaded, trying to convince him of a plot that he, Sirius, and Peter had been working on all day.

Stubbornly, James said, "She didn't fall out of love with me, it's just been put on hold while she goes and tutors the greasy haired git, Snape."

Under his breath, Sirius muttered, "Like Snivillus needs tutoring. Only semi-smart Slytherin bloke there is." James pointed to Sirius dramatically, as if he was re-enforcing his point.

"Look mate," Peter piped up for the first time through the argument, "You and Lily had a row, but every relationship does. It's like an obstacle you have to get over. So if you try this plan out, you will be back on track."

James looked at Peter skeptically. "How do you know she will even agree to it?"

Sirius twirled his wand lazily through his fingers, causing it to emit blue and gold sparks. "We have an undercover agent in, AKA, Marissa. Everything will work out fine and if it doesn't, we're the Marauders. We can think of a new plan."

Giving up, James rolled his eyes and said hopelessly, "Whatever."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"I have a surprise for you!" Marissa sang as she bounced into the dorm room. Lily was lying face down on her bed, but slowly looked up when she heard Marissa. She was buried under piles of used Kleenex. Quietly, Lily muttered a 'go away'. Marissa continued on as if she hadn't heard her. "You get to go to the Room of Requirements tonight at six o'clock and there will be a surprise waiting for you."

Squinting as Marissa merrily lit the previously dark room with a wave of her wand, Lily said, "I've got tutoring and homework that is due on the 27th."

Marissa rudely plopped on her bed that made Lily bounce and turn face up. "It's only the 2nd, Lily. You have plenty of time. And I already cancelled all of your tutoring appointments. About half of them only get it to stare at you for half and hour."

Lily was too tired and depressed to snap at Marissa. "I don't feel up to it."

But Marissa was not one to take no for an answer. "Come on, I'll help you get ready!" she said and pulled Lily out of bed and pushed her to the bathroom, Lily grumbling all the way.

An hour later, Lily was dressed in muggle clothing with her school robe adorned over it. Marissa walked her down to the Room of Requirements. "What do I think of?" she asked.

Marissa smiled slyly and said, "James. Goodnight!" She rushed away; leaving a confused and slightly angry Lily behind.

With a small sigh, she walked back and forth past the room three times and then turned to see a door. Lily looked up and down the hallway first, then slipped inside. What she saw took her breath away.

The room was lit with the soft glow of hundreds of candles, some floating and others sitting on the floor. There was a small fire crackling in the fireplace and there were four big fluffy sky blue pillows in front of it. Rose petals were strewn romantically everywhere.

Suddenly Lily felt warmth behind her and leaned into it automatically, knowing subconsciously it was James. He pulled her into his arms and put his mouth next to her ear, saying softly, "I'm really sorry."

Lily shook her head, still not turning around. "I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it. Besides, love means never having to say you're sorry," she said, reaching her arms behind his neck. James kissed her on the head. "This is gorgeous. Did you do it?" she asked.

James turned around and pulled her closer into his embrace. "For you." He looked into her deep emerald eyes for a moment, then kissed her so softly on the lips. The kiss meant so much, and Lily had forgotten why she was angry with him. "I love you," he whispered when they broke apart. James reached into his pocket and slipped her engagement ring on her finger. Lily smiled and looked up, entranced by his eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Later that week, Remus walked into the library and saw Kiah Malawi studying at one of the small square tables. Remus had liked her since their prank with the bras. All he knew about her was that she was from Ravenclaw, was in seventh year, and that she was very shy.

Remus took a deep calming breath and walks over to where she is sitting. When he sat down he saw blush creeping into her cheeks.

Remus held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin."

Kiah smiled shyly and took his hand. "Kiah Malawi, and I know who you are. You're a Marauder."

Remus grinned. "Yeah but I'm not as bad as I seem. Sorry if we played any pranks that embarrassed you."

Kiah shook her head. "No you haven't. Except that one with the bras was a little embarrassing."

Remus smiled. "Sorry about that. I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

Kiah blushed some more. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend," Remus said, putting on the famous Marauder grin that no one could say no to, except perhaps Professor McGonnagal.

"I'd love to go with you," Kiah said, smiling widely.

Remus grinned. "Great! How about I meet you in the Great Hall at nine in the morning?"

"Sounds good, see you then!" Kiah said, waving her wand over her books, making them jump in her book bag.

As she walked away, Remus leaned back in the chair and put his feet on the table. "I'm good," he said. Right after that he fell backwards, receiving a loud "Shhhhh!" from Madame Pince.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

**Author Notes: **Ten points to the appropriate house if anyone can tell me where the best man competition was from lol. Old readers, please go R/R the later chapters! I need feedback on what to do differently because I don't like that chapter.

xx-Heartbroken: lol! Thanks! Yeah I hate those cliché proposals, I wanted something unique. Originally I was going to have James transfigure a pebble into the engagement ring in Transfiguration but my friend Claudia (who wrote most of the proposal) said that was stupid and gave me that idea. The dream thing didn't make sense? I'll change it ASAP when I start re-writing stuff. Yes, these chapters are from the original. There are just a few things I added, like Marissa's relationship with Hayden and the L/J fight you just read. Well James is good at everything in JKR's series; he could probably play seeker, chaser, beater, and keeper. But it isn't very cool to swing a beater bat around outside Quidditch if you know what I mean. But I remember all the complaints I got from people saying he's a chaser in the books and a seeker in the movies and how I wasn't following something right. What I'm going to do when I re-write it is I'll read the chapter like two times in a row then open up a new document and just re-write it without looking back. That way I'll know what happens in the chapter but write it a lot better. Thanks for you're advice about other ff sites, I tried to post on Schnoogle but I don't like the posting process.

CASOCCERCHIC02: lol thanks!

Demi: Thanks for the feedback on the I love you thing. I'll put that scene later on or something. Yeah IT ended on my birthday, perfect timing because I went swimming lol. OMG! I CRIED MY EYES OUT WHEN CHRIS WENT HOME! Everyone in the country is so pissed about it, a lot of people are boycotting and not watching the rest of the season. I know I'm not, I hope Taylor wins now.

R/R!


	20. Hogsmeade and Potions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

_**The prank idea is from SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl!**_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

After the whole best man fiasco and Lily and James' fight, everything was running along smoothly. Lily and Marissa were busy planning the wedding and sending wedding ideas back and forth to Lily's mum. James gave up on trying to become involved in the wedding. Lily promised him that when the wedding date draws more near that he would wish he wasn't able to help.

The night after the full moon the Marauders met in the Marauder Headquarters to discuss a new upcoming prank, and they were having a little trouble with it.

After a while James threw his quill down and flopped on the nearby couch. "This is ridiculous! We can make the whole school be underwater but we can't manage a simple prank like this," he grumbled, staring at the fire.

"For the underwater one we had all year to do it. Now we only have tonight," Sirius said, walking over to the other couch and stretching across it.

Remus rubbed his eyes, glancing over their notes. "I don't want to stay up late tonight. Tomorrow is the Hogsmeade visit with Kiah."

After a few moments of silence, Remus stood up abruptly and grabbed the invisibility cloak. "Where are you going?" Peter squeaked.

"To get backup," He said simply. Remus glanced at the map to make sure the coast was clear, then pulled on the cloak and ran into the tunnel.

When he left, the three boys ran to the map and hovered over it. They saw him walking into the common room and going over to Lily and Marissa. James grinned. "Lily and Mara are good at charms, they can help us with it."

They watched as the three of them huddled together under the invisibility cloak and headed back towards the Marauder Headquarters.

"What do you need our help with?" Lily asked as Remus peeled off the invisibility cloak.

"Our newest prank," James groaned. He led them over to the parchment and books all over the table. "Here's what we're having trouble with…"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

The next morning Remus met Kiah in the Great Hall for breakfast. He insisted that she sit at the Gryffindor table with the Marauders, Lily, and Marissa.

Kiah smiled shyly and sat down; staring at the food she was eating. "Guys, this is Kiah Malawi. She's from Ravenclaw and in the same year as us," Remus said.

Kiah shook hands with everyone and blushed when Sirius kissed her hand. Remus glared at him and Sirius went back to Mara, wrapping his arm around her waist, which she immediately shrugged out of.

In the middle of breakfast, James cleared his throat. "Ready?" he asked the Marauders. They all grinned and slumped down in their seats, going under the table.

Kiah looked confused. "What's going on?" she asked.

Lily grinned. "Slytherins are going to get pranked. It's so good. We had to help until midnight last night,"

"That's great, but what are they doing…" Kiah said, trailing off as she watched the Marauders crouch down and crawl over to the Slytherin table, unnoticed by any of the teachers. They then crawled under their table, taping people's feet and mouthing and incantation.

When they finished they crawled back to their table and sat up and started eating like they had been there the whole time. "Get ready. Three, two, one" Sirius murmured, looking up at the Slytherin table.

There were a series of loud popping noises and soon all the Slytherins were painted in red and gold, had lion tales, and when they tried to talk they roared instead.

The whole Great Hall burst out in laughter, the Marauders being the loudest. Everyone waited expectantly for McGonagall to stand up at give out detentions, but instead she just buried her head in her arms saying, "I give up, it's hopeless!"

Instead of McGonagall, Professor Snelling took charge. All four boys stopped laughing immediately and cowered under her stare. Peter started to whimper.

"Since I am not your Head of House, I cannot severely punish you. But since what you did involved my students, I can do some damage," Snelling said, sneering down on the boys. James gulped loudly. "Fifty points each from your house and detention with me for a week," With that, she turned on her heel and strode out of the Great Hall.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought she was going to take Hogsmeade trips away from us. But two hundred points is not fair!"

"I know! What is she playing at? We'll need to work hard to get those points back." James said, looking over at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll help, but I'm not always going to earn all your points back."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

As they were walking around the village, Remus nervously grabbed Kiah's hand, seeing as the other couples were doing the same. Kiah gave him a small smile and moved closer to him.

Peter saw this and sighed, looking straight ahead. He had no one to hold hands with, no one to talk with. He had never even kissed a girl. Peter glared at the couples around him, feeling anger rise in him. "I'm going back to the castle," he said sullenly, turning around.

"Why? We've only been to three shops and haven't had lunch yet," Kiah said.

"I just feel like being alone right now," Peter said, walking faster.

Remus, Sirius, and James shared a knowing look, and started to head after him. Lily grabbed James arm. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"After Peter. He must be really bummed about something to miss Honeydukes," James said.

Marissa pulled Sirius back and even Kiah grasped Remus' hand tighter, which made him smile. "No, he said he wanted to be alone. Which means he doesn't want to talk to anyone, even his three best friends. If he wants to come back, he can come back. Let's just try to enjoy this day out," Marissa said pleadingly, giving Sirius the puppy dog pout.

Sirius groaned. "Why does everyone use that on me?" He obediently wrapped his arm around Marissa waist and kept walking with her. James mimicked him and Lily kissed his cheek. Even Remus encircled his fingers with Kiah's and also put his arm through hers. Kiah grinned happily and moved in even closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

The day went well from there on. Occasionally Remus, Sirius, and James talked about Peter leaving suddenly, but other than that everything was joyful. Remus asked Kiah to be his girlfriend and even bought her a bracelet with a witch's hat on it.

They got back to the castle a little past curfew and got five points taken from each of them by one of the prefects, but it was well worth it for the wonderful day they had. Remus walked Kiah to the Ravenclaw common room opening.

"So," Remus said.

"So," Kiah said.

"Well, er, goodnight," Remus said.

Kiah looked a little disappointed, "Yes goodnight, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams," Remus said and kissed her cheek. Kiah grinned and stumbled into her common room, waving goodnight to Remus.

Remus skipped through the corridors and down the stairs, whistling a muggle song called "Doh Wah Diddy".

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Alright, it's ready, all we have to do is put this vial in Lily's goblet and this vial in Potter's."

"That's simple. But this just doesn't feel right. I hate Potter too, but this is a little harsh."

"You were put in Slytherin for a reason, do not back out now. If you think this is wrong, maybe you should go tell the Sorting Hat to put you in Hufflepuff."

"Fine, I'll shut up. Here's what the book said is the best way to use the potions…"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Remus was trying to study at a table in the library, but he kept on hearing voices whispering in one of the older sections of books. After a few more minutes of reading the same sentence over and over again, Remus sneaked quietly over to the shelf to where the voices were coming from.

"Wilcox, I will not go over this with you again!" said a slimy voice. _Snape,_ Remus thought angrily.

"Let me see if I can remember the plan! Lay off!" Remus peaked over the edge, seeing Snape and his best friend Wilcox standing there. Snape was holding two vials of colored liquid, which Remus guessed were potions.

"This one," Wilcox said, pointing to the one that was pink with clouds swirling inside of the vial, "is the love potion. I slip it into Lily's goblet and when she drinks it, she will fall in love with you and forget Potter."

Remus almost gasped but sucked it in just in time. _A love potion in Lily's goblet? I have to tell James! No, he'll freak out and kill Snape. I'll tell Sirius first_. Remus was about to creep away until he heard talking again.

"This one," Wilcox continued, pointing to the pitch-black potion, "is the poison that kills Potter. I put this in his right after Lily drinks hers. I put a non-tracing spell on each goblet so no one will know we had anything to do with it. I also put a spell on it to make the potions taste like pumpkin juice and have the same orange color."

Remus was shaking with anger and terror. _Kill James—that's against the law. If they do that Dumbledore will surely know. I've got to talk to Sirius._

Remus ran out of the library, grabbing his book bag along with him. He ran to the common room and tumbled in, slipping and falling on the couch where Sirius and Marissa were laying and talking together.

"Remus, I'm not like that mate. That's why I'm dating Mara," Sirius said when Remus fell headfirst into Sirius.

Remus was trying to catch his breath. "Need to . . . wheeze . . . talk . . . wheeze . . . dorm," Remus sputtered out.

Sirius looked at him strangely and leaned in close to Remus, lowering his voice. "I'm kinda busy right now Remus," Sirius said.

Remus glared at him and slapped Sirius on the side of the head. Sirius yelped and rubbed his head. "Seriously!" Remus said angrily, still trying to catch his breath from running so far.

"Just go with him Sirius, he seems really upset. I need to finish my homework anyway." Marissa said, getting up and going to her dormitories.

Sirius groaned. "This better be as serious as someone dying Remus,"

"It is, we need to talk now," Remus said.

Sirius looked at him questionably and followed him to their dorm room.

Once they got in the room, Remus immediately began into his story of what he heard in the library. Sirius' face went from getting redder by the second to getting completely stark white to ashen when he finished.

"Sirius I know you're upset right now, but you need to take a deep breath and calm down. They didn't say when they were doing this, but I'm guessing tomorrow during breakfast," Remus said.

Sirius cursed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. "What do we do? If we tell James he'll go insane."

"I know, that's why I came to you first. But I don't think we have any other choice, it involves Lily and James and we should let them deal with it," Remus said in a calm voice.

"But this involves death! This is serious! I say we deal with this ourselves," Sirius said, flopping on his bed.

"Let's sleep on it and tomorrow we'll know what to do," Remus said.

"We don't have tomorrow! That's when it happens!"

"Maybe, we don't know that for sure."

They continued to argue about it for a while and decided on an action. They would go find Lily and James tonight, and come with them when they seek out Snape (which they surely would, knowing both Lily and James' tempers).

Luckily, James didn't take the Marauders Map with him, only the Invisibility Cloak. They saw Lily and James walking around the lake and heading back towards the castle. Remus and Sirius grabbed their cloaks and the Marauders Map. They ran through halls and down staircases until the reached the Entrance Hall, where Lily and James were coming up the stairs, hugging each other and laughing.

"Guys we need to tell you something!" Sirius said, not the least out of breath. Sirius was in shape as Remus was not. Remus was huffing and puffing, saying he was walking from now on.

After Remus finally caught his breath, he told Lily and James everything that happened in the library. When he got to the part where Snape and Wilcox said they were going to poison James, Lily broke down in tears and wrapped her arms protectively around his neck. James encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his eyes still on Remus, taking in every word he said.

Remus finished and watched Lily and James stand there together for a while. Then they looked into each other's eyes, almost reading each other's thoughts.

James went to Remus and looked at the Marauder's Map. "Where's the slimy git?" he asked, opening and folding parts of the map.

"That's the spirit, mate," Sirius said enthusiastically.

They found Snape and Wilcox heading down the hallway leading from the kitchens. The three boys looked furious and started running that way, James grabbing Lily's hand and leading her along.

They found Wilcox and Snape chatting happily. James ran faster towards them and no one even held him back, they just ran along with him. James was just about to swing his fist back, when Lily got out her wand and yelled out "_Expelliarmus!_" The two Slytherins were knocked backwards off their feet and their wands flew into Lily's hand. Lily then went into a fit of rage, sending curses everywhere, flinging the boys against the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Finally Remus stopped her and pushed Wilcox and Snape into an empty classroom.

Just as Sirius closed the door, James became unglued. He was punching and kicking the two boys. To make things easier, Sirius stunned Wilcox and James moved to beating Snape.

James took him up by the collar and slammed up against the wall. "Why?" he growled.

Snape sneered. "Why what?"

James twisted his nose and broke it. Snape screamed and had tears leak out of his eyes. "Why were you going to poison Lily and I?" James yelled.

"Because I hate you and Lily is beautiful," Snape said simply.

James flung him on the floor. Lily came up to Snape, hate shining in her emerald eyes. Snape sat up staring at her. "If you ever think of hurting James, or me, you will wish you had never been born. Got it?"

Snape shakily stood up. He then grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her close to him and kissed her hard. Lily screamed inside the kiss and tried to get away, but he had a firm grip on her. James hurled forward and was trying to push Snape off of Lily, but Snape was stronger than he looked.

"Help me!" James called to Remus and Sirius. The two boys leapt forward, knocking both Lily and Snape off their feet. Snape came up for air and Lily began screaming, kicking him hard as Sirius pulled her up just in time, for James had a hold of Snape's shirt.

A string of curse words erupted from James' mouth as Sirius and Remus did their best to console Lily. "Don't ever touch her again!" James said punching him down and picking him back up. James was calling him every name in the book.

When James finally let off a little bit, Snape reached up and punched him square in the nose. James was stunned momentarily and then pinned Snape to the floor.

"Don't touch Lily you slimy excuse for a person. If you ever even think about her again I will come after you and this time I will kill you. If you tell anyone how you got your bruises, I will go straight to Dumbledore and tell him what you tried to do to Lily and me. Do you understand?" James growled in a dangerous voice.

Snape didn't say anything. "Answer me!" James yelled. Snape nodded. "Good." James stood up and kicked him in a very sensitive area. "_Furnunculus!_" James said. Snape began to break out in ugly boils.

Lily pulled away from Remus and Sirius and leapt into James' arms and started crying. James hugged her close. "It's okay, let's go back to the common room," he said, pulling her closer, smoothing her hair away from her face and kissing her temple.

On the way out, James stopped Sirius and Remus. "Thanks for telling me. If you guys didn't overhear the plan I would be dead and Lily would be with Snape," James said gratefully.

"Anytime mate," Remus said.

"What did you think we were going to do, sit back and let it happen?" Sirius asked, whacking James upside the head.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

When they got back to the common room, hardly anyone was there except a few 5th years and Marissa, playing with her necklace and staring into the fire. She looked up when they entered.

"Where have you been? You've been missing forever-"Mara noticed that Lily's eyes were red and puffy and she was shaking. She was clinging to James as if her life depended on it. James' glasses were broken and there was dried blood all over his face. James, Sirius, and Remus all looked fit to kill.

"What in God's name happened?" Mara asked slowly, taking out her wand and muttering a spell to clean off James' face.

Remus sighed, and told the story of what happened in the library for the third time. Sirius picked up to where they were fighting about if they should tell Lily and James. James picked up to where they were coming up the stairs and half way through the fight. Lily interrupted when it came to her talking.

"He stood up on his feet and almost fell over, and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me against him and he kissed me." James pulled her tighter to himself, not taking his eyes off the redhead.

"It was horrible, he forced his tongue in my mouth and lips were pressed so hard against mine it hurt. And then he, he, touched me." Lily started shaking.

James swore. "He touched you?" Lily looked away but James put his hands gently around her face. "He touched you?" he said in a more firm voice. Lily nodded. James got up and started heading to the portrait hole. Remus and Sirius jumped up and pulled him back.

"Finish the story, Mara needs to hear the rest," Remus said firmly. James continued on and when he finished, Marissa shook her head in disgust.

"The next time I see him, I'm going to hex him so hard that Voldemort will feel it," she said.

"I need to lie down," Lily said, still shaking.

"Do you want me to help you?" James asked.

"No you can't, the girls staircase, remember?" Lily said, giving him a small smile. James grinned and nodded. Lily shakily stood up and walked to the staircase slowly. About halfway up it, she sighed and collapsed, sliding down the last few steps.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

**Author Notes: **Cliffhanger! ((dun dunt dun)) lol. I think the whole fight thing was out of character for Hogwarts and Snape, but I changed it as much as I could without having to rewrite the whole thing. Oh well, when have I ever liked one of my chapters?

I'm very sad I haven't gotten more feedback on the later chapters…I need to know what to change so when I post it on here it's ten times better. If you've read this story before, review, IM, or email me!

CASOCCERCHIC02: lol I love chocolate chips! Thanks for reviewing!

xx-Heartbroken: First off, I love the way you started this review. "Good GOD!" haha it made me laugh. Yes, I'm American and I am so boycotting AI. I look up online who got voted off and I found out it was Elliot! I am so pissed…I hate Katherine with a passion! With the Best Man Competition, what do you suggest I change? Should I just do different questions or situation or what…because I want to make it better. For the transfigure the pebble idea, I was going to have McGonagall loose it and cry, but once again my friend said it sucked so I didn't do it. My mom is such a Scrooge with CD's, so I went and bought some old school floppy disks and am currently backing stuff up on that. The first time it was removed it was the graduation chapter (you haven't read it year). I had a dance and I'm in love with the artist Kelly Clarkson so I had her be in it and sing (I've seen her in concert three times, soon to be four, so I know how she performs and stuff). I also had a lot of song lyrics and I didn't credit the singer and the title so it got removed for that. The second time…I'm not entirely sure. It said something about polls and surveys, which I didn't have any of, so I know someone reported me that time. It sucks too, because I was so close to the end and I had 808 reviews. I don't get offended at all by criticism, I hate my own writing and I love to hear suggestions and how to change it.

R/R!


	21. Shattered Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Right after Lily passed out, James, Sirius, Remus, and Marissa rushed her to the hospital wing. The whole time they were walking, James was cursing Snape forever living.

Once they got there, they told Madame Pomfrey how Lily passed out. She tried to shoo them out of the wing while she was fixing a bed for Lily but all four of them refused to leave until she woke.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "All right, but I'm only letting you stay because tomorrow is a Sunday."

After she did a few spells she told the group Lily was suffering from post-traumatic shock. "What exactly happened tonight?" Madame Pomfrey asked suspiciously.

The four people looked at each other, then Remus spoke. "We were all walking to the common room, when Snape pulled Lily inside a classroom and sealed the door shut. We were trying to open it because Lily was screaming, but it was muffled. When we got the door open, Snape was kissing Lily. We had a hard time pulling him off of her, and when we actually did, James beat the living he-, er, daylights out of him. As you can see, Snape punched him in the nose."

Madame Pomfrey gasped, and rushed out of the room to bring the headmaster. When she came back, Dumbledore was following her with his calm expression. "May I ask what happened tonight?"

Remus gulped. Lying to Madame Pomfrey was one thing, but to the headmaster was a totally different. Remus took a deep breath and put on his I-didn't-do-it Marauder face. He retold the whole story without even blinking.

Dumbledore nodded when he was finished and looked over to James, seeing his fists clenched into tight balls. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" he asked Remus, looking at him over his eye spectacles.

"I don't think so," Remus said in the same calm manner.

Dumbledore nodded again and swiftly walked out of the room. He peeked back in and said, "By the way, Mr. Snape will get suspended for a week. Goodnight."

When Madame Pomfrey left, Marissa smiled. "Good job Remus! Snape got the hell beat out of him and he's suspended."

"Do you think Dumbledore knew what really happened?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I don't know, most likely. Bloody hell, it was hard lying to him," Remus said, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at James, who was just staring at Lily and stroking her hand.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

The next day Remus tracked down Peter and even found Kiah. On the way, Remus told each of them the truth about what happened the night before.

When they got there, everyone went over the details again. Lily was still in a deep sleep and James was sharing the bed with her, under the Invisibility Cloak so Madame Pomfrey wouldn't see him. He stayed up all night just thinking.

"You know what I think," Marissa said, "we should pay back Snape for all the damage he caused. I don't think suspension and broken ribs is enough."

"Give him a rest, he has gotten a lot of damage," Peter said quietly. Remus looked at him strangely, but Sirius interrupted his thoughts.

"I have a brilliant idea! And I only need to look up a few spells in the library!" Sirius said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "Here's what we do . . . "

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Remus, Sirius, Peter, Kiah, and Marissa were all under the Invisibility Cloak, heading towards the Slytherin common room. James was still with Lily. She finally woke up and James refused to leave her, even if it was payback.

When they got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Peter muttered the password. "How do you always know the password?" Remus asked.

"I come down here for potions tutoring, so I always hear someone go in and say the password," Peter said a little too quickly.

They went inside the common room and up the boy's dormitories to Snape's room. They creaked open the door and slipped inside without being heard.

Soon all five of them were muttering spells and waving their wands around Snape and Wilcox. A black bubble started forming around each of them. Then it changed to purple, then to red, and then finally resting on gold.

After the gold light slowly faded to a shimmer around their bodies, the five students left the Slytherin common room and went back to the hospital wing.

Once they got there, they saw James asleep with Lily on her bed. Sirius pulled the cloak off and shook him awake.

"Whatsa mattar?" James asked groggily.

"We're not supposed to be in here, you already have three different detentions this week," Sirius said. James yawned and tried to fall back asleep, but Sirius pulled him up and threw the Invisibility Cloak back on the six of them as they crept back to the Gryffindor common room, Remus seeing Kiah off to Ravenclaw's.

Sirius steered James to his bed, then went back to the common room where Marissa was staring at the fire, playing with her necklace. Sirius snuck up behind her and kissed her head.

Marissa pulled him down on the couch. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and they lay down, staring at the fire in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Do you think Lily is going to be okay?" Marissa asked after a while.

"Of course, Madame Pomfrey said she can be out after breakfast," Sirius said.

"I know, but I mean post-traumatic stress. She could suffer a life-long trauma after that awful experience. Every time she sees the slimy grease ball, she might start having seizures or she might pass out or she might just loose control," Marissa said in a low voice.

Sirius looked down in her eyes. "You've thought about this, haven't you?"

"I looked it up in the library," Mara said, grinning.

Sirius smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you Marissa."

"I love you too," Marissa said, leaning up to kiss him.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

At breakfast the next morning, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marissa, and Kiah were all waiting for Snape to come to the Great Hall. They couldn't wait to see how the spells went.

"I still don't see why you didn't let me come along," James grumbled, piling bacon onto his plate.

"A few reasons. One, we tried to ask you but you ignored us because you were to busy staring at Lily. Two, if you saw him again with no professors around, you might just kill him and I didn't feel like making up a good excuse to why Snape was missing," Sirius said through a mouthful of toast.

James glared at him, but stopped when he saw someone enter the Great Hall. Snape and Wilcox came in, both of them beaming profusely. And to everyone's surprise, Snape actually washed his hair. It was sleek and shiny and full, and it even made his cold gray eyes seem bright. His evil sneer was a whitened smile and his prefect badge was so shiny that it looked new.

"Good job guys, but what's the deal, did you make Snape normal?" James said.

Remus laughed and said, "He has to be nice to everyone, and he can't tell a lie, only the truth. This goes on for a month."

Snape caught James' eye and stood up to walk over to Gryffindor table. James tensed up and he reached for his wand, along with the Marauders and Mara and Kiah. Even the professors seemed to be alert, along with the Great Hall.

Snape walked over to James and grinned. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I guess I was just jealous that you have everything, including the most beautiful girl in school." James narrowed his eyes. Snape held out his hand and James hesitantly took it.

When their hands broke apart, Snape shoved them in his pockets. "Well, I'll guess I'll see you around." He started walking back to the table, but turned around and said, "tell Lily I'm sorry." James gave a short nod and turned back to the table. The professors relaxed, and the Great Hall started to get noisy again.

"That was weird," James said.

"Yes it was, but hey, at least you know he's not lying," Marissa said.

James looked deep in thought. "Yeah I guess so. I'm going to go save Lily from Madame Pomfrey."

"I'll come with you," Marissa said.

When they got there, Madame Pomfrey shooed them out. "She needs to stay another day without any visitors. Come back tomorrow before breakfast and you can see her then. And if I catch you sneaking in Mr. Potter, you will help me clean bedpans without magic for a month!" James glared at her and Marissa pulled him along to their first class before anything could happen.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

The next morning James yanked on his clothes and ran down to the hospital wing to get Lily. When he got there, Lily leapt into his arms and wouldn't let go. After a while, they finally separated and headed down to breakfast. On the way, James told her about the payback on Snape that their fellow students performed and what Snape said to him yesterday.

When they reached the Great Hall entryway, they saw Snape coming towards them. Lily's eyes widened and her breathing became deeper. She stepped behind James and clutched his hand.

Snape saw her fear and said, "Lily I'm sorry for what I did. You're just so beautiful and I am very jealous of Potter. I hope you can accept my apology, and even if you can't, I'm still sorry," Snape walked off without even glancing back.

James turned around to Lily and saw that she had tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and Lily cried into his shoulder. "It's okay, he's gone. Let's go sit down and have some breakfast," James said, wiping away Lily's tears and taking her hand.

When they got closer to the Gryffindor table, Marissa stood up and rushed over to Lily, giving her a huge hug. Lily smiled and her tears disappeared.

The three of them sat down and saw Sirius spit his orange juice all over the front page of the Daily Prophet. "What is it?" Marissa asked hurriedly, taking the paper from Sirius and skimming the front page, her mouth dropping open. She passed it to James.

The title of the article read; **Slytherin student at Hogwarts killed by Voldemort! **James read the front page aloud.

_"This morning Ministry officials got a tip-off to where Voldemort was hiding out. Aurors headed to the location immediately, and instead of finding Voldemort, they found a dead Death Eater. After a few confirmations, the Ministry concluded that the Death Eater was Leila Hadley, a Slytherin 5th year at Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet asked Minister Millicent Bagnold about this disturbing scene. 'Well, from what the Ministry has learned, we believed that Leila wanted to get out of being a Death Eater,' The Minister of Magic commented. 'Professor Dumbledore stated that Leila wasn't in school because she had gotten an owl saying her mother was dying and had to rush back home. We now know there is some one inside Hogwarts recruiting students to join Voldemort and possibly giving Voldemort insider information from our side. We are not yet entirely sure if it is a teacher or a student who is passing the information.' There will be an examination of all teachers at Hogwarts by using the widely known Truth Potion."_

James scanned the page. "That's all that's interesting."

Lily shook her head. "I can't believe it. She was only in fifth year! How could she already be a Death Eater?"

"I'm not sure, but I think the magical world is slowly coming to an end," Marissa said tonelessly. Peter snuck away from the table and went to the common room, beginning to change his mind to back out of being a Death Eater. _James, Sirius, and Remus can't save me now..._ Peter thought.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Remus yawned loudly. The young Gryffindors were sitting in History of Magic and were desperately trying to survive Professor Binn's slow drawl.

Sirius was sitting next to James, with Remus and Peter behind them and Marissa and Lily in front of them. Lily and Marissa were passing notes back and forth on a piece of parchment while Remus and Peter were playing hangman.

Sirius glanced over at the other side of the room and silently groaned. _She's staring at me again,_ Sirius wrote on a piece of parchment and slid it over to James.

_Who, the one girl from Hufflepuff?_ James wrote back.

_Yes, her name's Calypso Aldrich, and she's been staring at me for the past week._

James looked over at her. _She's pretty, what does Marissa think of this?_

Sirius hesitated before writing a response. _She doesn't know, she would go mental and probably kick her arse for even thinking about looking at me. Don't tell her._

'_Course I won't, but you need to tell this Calypso girl that your going out with Marissa._

_All right, I will after class. You have to get Marissa and Lily down to the Great Hall for lunch really fast so I can tall to Calypso without Marissa seeing._

_Hmm, we may need back up, give this parchment to Remus and Peter._ Sirius nodded and wrote a note on the side explaining the situation and then he casually passed it back to Remus and Peter.

Remus wrote back saying, _No problem, but good luck with Marissa not catching on, she's good about that kind of stuff._

Peter wrote a note on the bottom saying, _The girl with the short brown hair and the blue eyes?_

_That's the one, her name's Calypso. Hey, maybe I could fix you two up once she stops staring at me!_ Sirius wrote back.

Peter started blushing. _You don't have to, but if you want to you can, if she likes little fat ugly guys._

James rolled his eyes. _Peter, you are not fat or ugly! But you are rather short..._

_No, I am fat and ugly._

Remus grabbed the paper. _Peter, you are not fat at all or ugly at all, you just need more self-confidence in yourself._

Sirius groaned and grabbed the paper from Remus in mid-sentence, leaving a long ink mark on the parchment. _We all sound like a bunch of girls. Let's shut up about how much self-confidence Peter has and figure out an excuse to where I'm going and why you guys are hurrying to lunch._

Little did they know that Lily and Marissa were watching them passing notes. Mara tried to glance at them but she could only see their handwriting and couldn't make out any words.

Lily wrote, _What do you think they were talking about?_

Marissa wrote back saying, _I'm not sure, but they were probably planning something._

_That's never good; do you want to follow them after class?_

_Of course my dear Lily._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

The bell rang, signaling lunch, and the Marauders, Lily, and Marissa sped out of class. A few steps out of the classroom, Sirius groaned. "I left my best quill in there. See you at lunch." He kissed Marissa and walked back into the classroom. The remaining Marauders quickly dragged Lily and Marissa down to the Great Hall.

"What's the rush?" Lily asked.

"Hungry," all three boys said at one time. Lily and Marissa shared a knowing look as they sped down the staircase.

Marissa grinned and quirked an eyebrow at Lily. "I think I dropped my Transfiguration homework a corridor back. See you at lunch!" Marissa said quickly and yanked her hand away from Peter's as she ran up the stairs and through a few hallways to get back to the History of Magic classroom. Little did she know that her world was about to fall apart.

Meanwhile, Sirius caught Calypso coming out of the classroom. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her.

Calypso grinned. "You could talk to me forever if you wanted.

"Um right," Sirius said as he pushed back into the empty classroom. "Listen, I don't know if you like me or not-"

"If it helps, I think you're the sexiest guy in school," Calypso said in a seductive voice.

"Um, thanks? Anyways, nothing can happen between us. I'm with Marissa now and I love her. I'm sorry, but I would never do anything to hurt her," Sirius said.

Calypso just grinned and walked towards him. Sirius backed up a few steps. "You know you want me more than that Marissa girl."

"No I don't-"Sirius was interrupted when Calypso crossed her leg with his and kissed him passionately. Sirius was shocked for a second, and then he was trying to push her off. "Get off!" he was trying to say, but it was hard to do when Calypso's lips were pressed so hard against his.

Sirius continued to struggle until he heard an audible gasp from the doorway. Calypso let go a little and Sirius quickly pushed her off and turned towards the doorway expecting to see McGonagall, but instead seeing Marissa, tears streaming down her face.

"Marissa I can explain!" Sirius said quickly.

"I don't want to hear anything you say. I don't even want to look at you right now!" Marissa yelled and turned on her heel, running to the Gryffindor common room, with Sirius running after her and leaving a very annoyed Caylpso behind.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

**Author Notes: **Another cliffhanger…mwah ha ha ha. It's getting hard to keep editing this chapters over and over, I'm getting sick of this story and can't wait to start on my next project; an L/J love/hate story that is inspired by many many songs. Don't worry; I'm going to finish this one out, but it seems that hardly anyone reads it anymore..

Demi: Yeah I know the fight was random, but it was sorta last minute. That's why I can't wait to start on a new story; I have a million ideas already planned out so it's going to go perfectly. Yes! I hate Katherine! (see my xanga for a full rant: xanga dot com slash descorzonado) I heard about the dial thing too…one of my friends actually dialed in for Chris and Katherine started talking, she got so pissed lol. I've also said that Taylor and Chris would be final two and the first final 12 performance Chris did, I said his voice sounded perfect for Creed or Nickelback. I hope he goes with Creed, but I heard he's leaning more towards Fuel. At this point, all I want is for Katherine to not win. I even voted forever for Elliot, but it didn't work. There is this site that somehow tallies home phone calls and gives a pretty accurate estimate of who is going off. Like When Elliot was voted off, the percentages it showed on the board were the exact same the website had. It's www dot dialidol dot com and you can track who is in the lead so you can vote for the ones who need help the most

xx-Heartbroken: With the touching thing, use your imagination. What would be bad enough to make her have post-traumatic stress? Yeah I was thinking the fighting was a little much, but I decided to see if anyone else caught it, thanks for mentioning it! I've had a lot of authors get pissed at me too for critique, but the only way to grow as a writer is for people to tell you what you're doing wrong (I've actually learned all this from color guard, I used to hate critique but when you join that sport you breath criticism). For AI, the winners have been Kelly (the best EVER…my favorite artist), Ruben (nice guy, good voice, didn't sell many albums), Fantasia (worst ever!), and Carrie (blahh no personality). No it wasn't embarrassing, it was amazing lol. It reminded me of some movie like when they say "Good GOD man! Pull yourself together!" And thank you for the review comment! I miss having my 808…I guess the third time isn't a charm.

You know what make me the happiest person ever? If I got up to 100 reviews for this chapter (this time pre-deletion it was at 203)


	22. Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

_**The prank idea in this chapter was from Snaps4Hollywood!**_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Marissa please talk to me!" Sirius said as he grabbed her arm.

Marissa yanked it away, not caring about the tears pouring out of her eyes. "No! I never want to speak to you ever again! I hate you!"

Sirius stopped trying to grab her and just stood there, his mouth open and his eyes getting more wet. "Do you mean that?" he whispered, his emotions spread across his face.

Marissa felt badly for saying it, then shook the feeling away. "Yes, don't have Lily or Kiah or any other of the Marauders talk to me for you. I never want to see you again."

Sirius just stood there, watching her storm away, his heart dropping down to his knees. He felt like just wanted to die and end it all there, rather than go on living without Marissa in his life.

Sirius slowly made his way down to the Great Hall, his arms folded and looking straight ahead, not even breathing.

He got there and James smiled at him, but soon that smile turned into a worried frown. Sirius sat down and stared at his plate, making no move to fill it with food.

"Mate what's wrong? Are you and Marissa in a fight?" James asked.

Sirius closed his eyes tight and when he opened them a small tear escaped and fell onto his plate.

Lily saw this and said, "Oh my gosh, Sirius what's the matter?"

There was a silence while James, Peter, and Lily all stared at him (Remus was sitting with Kiah at the Ravenclaw table). Sirius took a deep shuddering breath and said, "She hates me. She just said it with so much anger, 'I hate you.'"

"Sirius what's going on?" Lily asked urgently.

Sirius let a few more tears fall out of his eyes and then stood up and ran out of the Great Hall up to the common room.

When he arrived there, he saw Marissa sobbing into a pillow on the couch. _I could never hurt her . . ._ Sirius thought to himself.

Marissa looked up and saw Sirius standing there, tears pouring down his face and a look of hurt and concern glittering in his watery blue eyes. Marissa wanted nothing more than to just leap into his arms and forget about everything that happened. But she just turned her head away and buried herself in a pillow.

Sirius never thought it was possible to actually feel your heart break, but he felt it when she turned away and he ran up the boy's staircase, slamming the door shut. He leaped onto his bed and grabbed a pillow, squeezing it for all his might. He looked over at his nightstand and saw a picture of him and Marissa, sitting on the common room couch talking. They were holding each other and looking directly into each other's eyes while they spoke. That's all it took for Sirius. More tears slipped down his face as he remembered everything about Marissa he loved.

James, Lily, and Peter were running towards the common room after Sirius. When they got in there, they saw Marissa crying into a pillow. The three students looked at each other and James said, "Lily, comfort Marissa. I'll go to Sirius. Peter, go get Remus and Kiah and tell them what's going on." Lily and Peter nodded, and the three of them went their separate ways.

Lily walked over to Marissa. "Mara, what's wrong?"

Mara looked up at Lily, her eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying. "I went back to see what…hiccup…Sirius was up to, and when I got back to…hiccup…the classroom, I saw him kissing Calypso Aldrich from Hufflepuff," Marissa eyes spilled more tears and when she spoke again, her voice was thick and pain was glimmering in her eyes, "I gasped and he pushed her off of him and turned…sniff…towards me. He said 'Marissa, I can explain!' but I didn't care and I ran.

"He caught up to me and I told him I hated him," Marissa shuddered, "and he looked so hurt, as hurt as…hiccup…I am right now. He asked me if I meant it and I said yes but don't send anybody…sniff…to talk to me for you. And then I ran here," Marissa looked into Lily's eyes, "I don't hate him, I still love him more than anything, but I was so hurt and I wanted him to feel hurt too. But I don't hate him," Marissa whispered and started sobbing. Lily gave her a hug and Marissa started sobbing on her shoulder.

"It's alright Mara, there has to be some misunderstanding. Sirius would never cheat on you and you know it!" Lily said.

"But I saw him-"Marissa was cut off.

"You might have seen him trying to pull that slut off of him. Let me go talk to Sirius," Marissa nodded and Lily gave her another hug, and then sped up the stairs.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

While Lily was talking to Marissa, James walked into the room and found Sirius staring at the picture of Marissa and him, tears washing down his face.

James sat on the bed next to him. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Sirius nodded, but first batted at his shamefully and blasted his quill with fire from his wand. Then Sirius sat up, and told him the whole story.

"Then Marissa said that she never wanted to speak to me again and that she hated me. It felt like my whole world was crumbling beneath me. I asked her if she meant it and she said yes and don't send anyone to come talk to me for you. Then she went up to the common room and I went to the Great Hall," Sirius said tonelessly. "I can't go on living without her. Have you ever felt like that?"

James snorted. "Are you kidding me? Have you even seen Lily and I?"

Sirius gave him a small smile. "Where are Remus and Peter?"

"Peter is going to go get Remus and Kiah. I think you should talk to Marissa."

"I already tried, it doesn't work. And now she hates me," Sirius shut his eyes tightly, "I hate myself too."

At that moment, Lily burst into the room and went over to Sirius. "I just talked to Marissa and I need to know your side of the story before I tell you anything she said."

Sirius shook his head. "I can't tell it again." Lily nodded understandably and grabbed Sirius hand. Sirius looked at his two best friends and said, "James..."

"I'll do it," James said and retold Sirius' side of the story.

Lily grinned. "I knew there was a reason! You would never cheat on Marissa! Sirius, she said she never meant it when she said I hate you, she loves you more than anything, she said so herself."

Sirius perked up a little. "She does?"

Lily nodded. "But she may need a little convincing about you not cheating on her. I don't think we should help with that, you guys need to work this out yourself."

Sirius' face turned grim again, and he shot fire out of his wand without even looking. Remus' bed hangings caught on fire and Lily put it out with a flick of her wand.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Remus, Peter, and Kiah entered the common room (after Remus put a Hearing-Be-Gone Charm on Kiah). Kiah saw Mara's puffy eyes and rushed over to her, hugging her tight and asking what happened.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Remus asked.

Peter shrugged and explained what happened at lunch. " So I'm on instructions to get you then go up to the dorm room."

Remus nodded and ran up the stairs. When he arrived at the common room, he saw his bed hangings burnt, the lamp on fire, and Peter's nightstand knocked over. Lily was busy putting out the fire and cleaning up the mess.

James saw Remus and Peter and dragged them to the bathroom, putting a Soundproofing spell on the room.

When James saw his best friends looks, he explained, "Sirius is really upset right now and he shouldn't hear me retelling what happened again."

"So what did happen?" Peter asked, and James launched into the story.

By the time James finished, both boys were stunned. "Wha, wha, wha..." was all Peter could manage to say.

"Exactly. Are you sure your talking about Sirius and Marissa?" Remus asked.

James nodded solemnly. "Lily says we can't interfere with them getting back together, but I have an awesome prank idea to help."

Remus and Sirius perked up. "Tell us more..." Peter said.

"I would, but I think Sirius might burn down the dorm room, so we might want to help Lily put out fires. Let's all go to the Marauder Headquarters at one in the morning," James said.

The two boys nodded and cautiously made their way to the room, ducking to avoid flying fireballs.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The four boys were under the Invisibility Cloak, making their way down to the Marauder Headquarters, Sirius sniffing the whole time with his head hanging low. He tried to talk to Mara during Herbology, but she shunned him away as more tears came out. By dinner, the whole school heard what happened between them.

Once they got inside, James told everyone to sit. Sirius half-heartily attempted to flop into an armchair, but missed and hit the floor with a loud thud. Sirius didn't even notice, just sat on the floor staring straight ahead.

James frowned upon him, then launched into his idea. "All right, I was thinking of ways to have Mara see what really happened in that classroom. At first a thought of a pensive but I had no idea where to get one and those are really expensive. So I thought of this amazing prank opportunity," James did a dramatic pause, looking at each of them in turn.

Remus groaned. "The full moon is coming James, don't mess with me. Just tell us."

James grinned. "I found a spell that can show what a person thinks. It only lasts 24 hours, so we'd have to do it Saturday so no one else will be able to interfere. Well, I toyed with the incantation a bit so it will work on everyone instead of one person. Also I added a few more spells just to Sirius so that Marissa can see pictures of what happened and what Sirius really feels. All he has to do is touch her and she will be seeing the situation from Sirius' eyes."

Feeling immensely proud of himself, James waited from some sign that Sirius even heard him speak. Sirius looked up at James, and slowly smiled. "That is bloody brilliant mate! I can have Marissa back!"

"Thank you, thank you," James said, bowing so low that his glasses fell off and broke. He quickly repaired them and said, "Let's get started, I still have that Herbology essay to finish."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

After more days of Sirius trying to get Marissa to look at him, Saturday came and Sirius woke up at 5:30 A.M., too excited to sit still.

He started dancing around the room, singing at the top of his lungs his famous song. _"Listen baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby! If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far,"_

Remus groaned and turned over in his bed, seeing Sirius dancing around the room and singing. He also saw it was 5:30. "Not again . . . " Remus moaned. He shut his bed hangings and put a silencing spell around his bed, but not before throwing a pillow at Sirius.

Sirius caught the pillow and continued singing. Soon Peter and James woke up, and began throwing pillows and other various objects towards Sirius.

"Do you have any bloody idea what time it is?" James yelled.

Sirius grinned. _"It's now 5:57 in the wonderful morning!" _he sang.

The door to their room burst open and a spell was fired into the room, silencing Sirius and knocking him backwards from the force of the spell. James and Peter turned to see a fiery redhead standing in the door.

"Instead of throwing soft fluffy pillows at him, you could've done that so some people could get sleep," Lily said angrily.

James smiled. "I need some sleep, want to share a bed?"

Lily grinned and climbed under the covers with James and snuggled up to him. James shut the bed hangings, laughing at the disgusted look on Sirius' face.

When it was the proper time to get up, everyone headed down to breakfast; the Marauders (especially Sirius) were excited about the upcoming prank.

Sirius was hopping towards the Great Hall entrance when he saw Marissa eating with Kiah, Brielle, and Danielle. He stopped in mid-step, his grin slowly turning to a frown. Marissa's head was hung low and she was pushing her food absentmindedly around her plate with a spoon.

Peter saw this and went over to Sirius and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you'll have her back by this afternoon." Sirius nodded and kept walking, his head down and avoiding eye contact.

Lily kissed James on the cheek and went to sit down next Mara. The Marauders went to sit at the other end of the Gryffindor table. This was the ritual the young Gryffindors had taken up, girls sitting on one end, boys on the other.

"Marissa, Sirius has tried to talk to you a lot, why don't you quit being stubborn and just listen?" Bri asked.

Marissa glared at Brielle. "Because, he'll just lie," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lily sighed. "I agree with Bri, I think you should talk to him about it. We could nick some truth potion from Snelling, then you'd know. Trying to forget about him will just make you more miserable."

Marissa sighed and rubbed her eyes, smearing the mascara she had on her eyelashes. "I just don't know, I still love him so much, but every time I see him I feel like I want to die." Tears started leaking out of her face.

"Don't cry Marissa! You've already cried too much! Just go ask Sirius if you can talk to him and discuss it. Or we can wait until we can get some truth potion." Kiah said.

Mara shook her head. "No, no, its fine. I'll figure something else out. I think I'm just going to-"Marissa was cut off by a very loud bang in the room. Smoke filled the entire Great Hall.

Once it cleared away, everyone saw something very unusual. There were little white bubbles over their heads. _What is going on? _Lily thought. Right as she thought that, it was written above her head in her handwriting. Lily was shocked.

"Do these show what we think?" Kiah asked as she looked at her speech bubble that said, 'what happened?'

"Probably, I bet the Marauders did it..." Lily said, cutting off when she saw Mara's speech bubble spell out, 'I remember when Sirius and I used to come up with prank ideas, and we never told anyone that half the ideas were mine...'

Lily, Kiah, Danielle, and Brielle looked at her. Marissa caught the stares and looked up, seeing her thoughts. She frowned and the words erased, instead displaying _I'm going to kill the Marauders_. Lily smiled to herself. _This should be interesting, _she thought as she watched the words appear over her head.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

After breakfast Marissa, Lily, and Kiah ran to their common rooms and got their cloaks. It was a beautiful day outside, although a bit chilly, and all their homework was finished. The Marauders, on the other hand, didn't finish theirs, but were of course putting it off to last minute.

The three girls went to their favorite oak tree, arms full of plans for the upcoming wedding that summer. Meanwhile, the four boys were changing the lake various colors out of sheer boredom. Well, almost all four. Sirius was sitting on a large rock, lazily twirling his wand and watching Marissa laugh with Lily and Kiah. _I wish I were the one making her laugh . . ._ Sirius thought, he had forgotten the bubble over his head. Remus saw what it said, pocketed his wand and sat down on the rock next to him.

"Quit torturing yourself and ask to talk to her alone," Remus said.

"No, she'll just push me away," Sirius said tonelessly.

"Make her, or we would've stayed up until three in the morning for nothing," Remus said.

Sirius shook his head, and Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at his chest. "Now, or I will hex you," Remus said. Sirius gave him a half grin and walked over to Marissa.

When he got closer to the oak tree, Marissa acted like she was searching for something in a bridal magazine. "Marissa can I please talk to you for a second?" Sirius said.

Marissa looked up into his eyes and felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. "No, can you please leave?"

Sirius sighed. "Look, I think we really need to talk about this. We can't go on living like we are now, or at least I can't. Please?" He asked hopefully.

Mara shook her head, and started digging through magazines; her head down so Sirius wouldn't see her eyes. Sirius looked helplessly and Lily and Kiah, so Lily pulled out her wand and dug it into Mara's back.

"Ouch! Quit it!" Mara said, swatting the wand away.

"Not until you go with Sirius. I will give you boils if you don't leave right now," Lily said.

"I don't care, I'll go to Madame Pomfrey," Marissa said confidently. Sirius almost laughed at this.

"Well if you don't leave, you won't be my maid of honor," Lily said.

Marissa glared at Lily, and stood up. She led the way back into the castle, and Sirius hurried after her, mouthing a thanks to Lily.

Marissa went to the first empty classroom she saw and waited outside the door for Sirius. He caught up and pulled her inside the classroom, conjuring two chintz armchairs facing each other. Marissa sat down in one of them, facing away from Sirius.

Sirius sighed. "Marissa will you please look at me?" Mara ignored him, looking around the room. "Seriously, I need your attention and I can tell you what really happened that day."

Marissa snapped her head back towards him. "Why should I? You'll probably lie just to get me back!"

"You know I'm not like that! I would feel guilty about it," Sirius said. "Will you please just listen to what I have to say?" Marissa looked him up and down, and then nodded shortly. "Okay, we did this prank so you could see what really happened. I had spells put on me so if I touched someone they would see a memory I was thinking about. I also have spells put on me so the memories won't lie, it will be what really happened." He knelt down to her level. "Take my hand,"

Marissa hesitated for a second, then reached out and grabbed his hand. Sirius grinned at her and closed his eyes concentrating on when he and James were writing notes to each other. Marissa closed her eyes and saw their conversation on the paper through Sirius' eyes. She felt what he felt like, what he thought, all of his feelings out in the open.

Mara saw him turn back to the classroom and catch Calypso Aldrich. She saw and heard everything they said. She felt the kiss and how tight she was holding on. She felt Sirius trying to push her off and she heard the gasp, her gasp. She felt all the pain and hurt, and the heartbreak when she said those three fateful words. Marissa now knew she hurt him worse then he ever hurt her.

When Sirius let go of her hand, they both opened their eyes, which were swimming with tears. Marissa looked at him and said, "Those emotions were all real?"

Sirius nodded, wiping away the tears sheepishly. "Now you know the truth. You can still be mad at me if you want."

As Sirius was turning to walk out of the room, Marissa grabbed his hand and turned him around. "Thank you for showing me, I never meant to hurt you that much, and I didn't mean it when I said I hated you."

Sirius grinned a little. "You mean it?"

Marissa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "What do you think?" she asked when they broke apart.

Sirius smiled and said, "I'm not sure, wanna show me again?" Marissa kissed him again, and that's the way they stayed for the rest of the day, locked in each other's arms, promising themselves that they will never let go.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **Blah blah blah blah BLAH! God I HATE these early chapters! As for the later chapters posting, I'm almost done, this chapter is really short, it's just I don't have the motivation to finish. I'm out of school as of yesterday so I'll have more time to edit and post. But please get to 100! This chapter last time I had almost 200.

xx-Heartbroken: I know exactly what you mean with those stupid fights. They make Lily out to be this uptight, freak out, goody goody person when I don't think she was like that at all. To quote Matthew Broderick from Ferris Bueller's Day Off: "Pardon my French, but Cameron is so tight that if you stuck a lump of coal up his ass, in two weeks you'd have a diamond." That is not what Lily is. I can't sing Kelly's songs either but I love her music so so so so so so so much! Her personality is amazing also, she's so real and down to earth. I've seen her in concert three times and I am going to see her again this summer. I was so close to meeting her each time and I barely missed her but this time I'm applying for meet and greets and hopefully I'll get one. I would pass out if I met her. About the Lily-Snape thing, think close to rape and you'll see why she's so traumatized.

CASOCCERCHIC02: Thanks!

R/R


	23. Quidditch and Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

_**Some Christmas gift ideas were from Snaps4Hollywood and Rachel! **_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Sirius and Marissa walked hand in hand outside, talking about what the past four days have been like without each other. When their friends saw them chatting and holding hands, they knew they were back together.

Sirius and Marissa went over to a weeping willow, moved the branches out of the way and sat down, leaning on the back of the trunk.

James and Remus came over to Lily and Kiah, who were watching Sirius and Marissa with relief on their faces. "That didn't take too long, did it?" Remus asked, sitting next to Kiah and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Not at all. Seeing how their over-dramatic, I thought it would take them much longer to realize they are both idiots," James replied, copying Remus' movements.

"Mm-hm. You want to actually help me with the wedding plans, since it is our wedding?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Well every time I try you say I'm doing things wrong and you tell me to leave!" James argued.

"You always do things wrong, but try to do things right for once. Now, what do you think our colors for the wedding should be?" Lily said.

James picked up a leaflet that showed good wedding colors. He found the exact same colors of his and Lily's eyes. "These two, we could also have this off white," James said. "They match our eye colors perfectly."

Lily held the blue up to his eye, and compared the two. Smiling, she said, "You actually did something right! I'll make a note of the colors."

Lily pulled out three large notebooks and started flipping through them. Two of the notebooks were completely full of Lily's Marissa's, and Kiah's handwriting. "You've been working hard, are you almost done planning it?" James asked.

Lily and Kiah exchanged eye contact and laughed. "No! We've hardly done anything! We've been so busy budgeting the wedding so that it doesn't cost a lot that we hadn't had enough time to pick out the larger things," Kiah said.

"Well, why don't I do all the budgeting, so you guys have more time for to actually plan it? First semester is almost over, and if you're planning on throwing the wedding in the summer you're going to need a lot more time," Remus said.

Lily grinned and gave Remus a huge hug. "Thank you! But are you good with muggle money? Because some of the wedding stuff is magical and non-magical."

Remus nodded, and took the notebook that had all the mathematical calculations in it, and busied himself with correcting mistakes.

"Okay, this is perfect! Kiah can look at the dresses and suits, since she's best in fashion," Lily said, handing Kiah a three ring binder full of wedding choices and a notebook, "James, you can start coordinating the wedding colors with the chosen choices table clothes, centerpieces, cutlery, and dishes. You can also pick your favorite designs, since there are about ten choices for everything," Lily handed James three magical wedding catalogs with pages folded and circled items (looking very daunted at this new task, he was used to doing nothing), "And I will start making a guest list, registry, thank you cards, invitations, etc." Lily got a notebook and placed it on her lap.

James scooted closer to Lily, and Lily subconsciously laid her head on his shoulder while flipping through catalogs and binders and her mother's old wedding plans.

James kissed her on the top of the head and watched as she made notes and saved pages. He loved her so much, more than anything in the whole world. He would never even think of loving someone else as much as her.

"Guys, you won't believe this!" Kiah said, looking across the lake.

"What is it . . . " Remus trailed off, looking to where Kiah was looking.

James and Lily saw it too. Peter was talking to a Hufflepuff girl named Petula Morven. She was a seeker on the house team and she was in 6th year. She had short, thick, wavy pepper hair, dull brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. She had a mouse-like appearance, which was probably why Peter was attracted to her. She wasn't fat, but then again she wasn't skinny either.

They continued watching, and when they were about to separate, Petula kissed Peter on the cheek. You could see Peter blushing from that far away.

Peter came skipping back to where they were all sitting. All of them were waiting for an explanation. Peter just grinned and picked up a bridal magazine and calmly started flipping through it.

James got out his wand. "I'm dying to know what that was about, do you mind explaining?"

Peter sighed. "If you must know, I asked Petula to go to Hogsmeade with me and she said yes!"

"That's great! Now we will all be couples!" Kiah said excitedly.

Peter's smile grew even bigger. "Sirius and Marissa got back together?"

"See, I told you Remus! Peter isn't completely worthless!" James said, thumping a disgruntled looking Peter on the back.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

During the week, Marissa and Sirius were inseparable. They acted as if those four days were four years and they were making up for lost time. The only time they weren't together was at Quidditch practice.

James showed no mercy for his team. He was even worse than their last captain before himself. He booked the Quidditch pitch five days of the week, starting at seven o'clock and ending at eleven.

"I want my year as captain to be memorable, glorious, and I want to win every single game we play. Saturday is against Slytherin, and we all know how they are. I have made copies of my playbook, so I want you all to study not only your parts, but also everyone else's. We have to become one, a blink of an eye could mean a whole different play. I know 5th years and 7th years aren't going to have a lot of time to study this with all the homework, but do the best you can. Everyone is dismissed for tonight," James finished, handing out a very large packet of paper to each person on the team.

The Gryffindors groaned, but knowing they wouldn't get a break, flipped to the first play and studied it as they were walking back to the common room. The 5th and 7th years had learned to study while they eat, walk, use the bathroom, and even when they sleep. OWLS and NEWTS were coming up, and there was no time to waste.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Saturday came, and booming cheers from their house greeted the Gryffindor Quidditch players as they entered the Great Hall. James and Sirius soaked up all the attention, by waving and winking, making various girls melt.

They sat at the table, pulled out their playbooks and started practicing various play changing gestures. For instance, James held up two fingers, then his pinky, and finished with thumbs up sign. All the Gryffindor players turned to another play and held it up so James could see. "Very good, but Woodly, you have to know the difference between the gestures. You keep getting the same three mixed up," James said. They went through a couple more play changes until James was satisfied, then they began eating.

Five minutes before breakfast ended, James told his team that they needed to go to the locker room to change and work on strategies. James and Sirius kissed their girlfriends goodbye, and headed down to the locker room.

Lily watched James go and sighed heavily. Marissa looked up from her cereal. "What's the matter?"

Lily rubbed her eyes. "Mara, do you ever get the feeling that Sirius focuses more on Quidditch than you?"

Mara thought for a second, and then shook her head. "No, I mean, he spends a ton of time practicing, but that's not his control. He always puts me before his schoolwork. Why do you ask?"

"Because it seems that lately, James putting Quidditch before everything. I mean, I know I'm his second priority, then schoolwork, then wedding plans. I always put him first," Lily said.

Marissa choked on her pumpkin juice. "You put him first? When? For you it's schoolwork, wedding plans, then him."

"No its not! I only do those because he's too busy figuring out strategies with Quidditch."

"Lily don't lie to yourself, it's always been like that. Last year, when he wanted to be with you, you said 'after I'm done with this essay' or 'just a minute, let me finish this chapter'. That's how the whole fight started this year."

Lily was about to open her mouth to retaliate, but then closed, thinking back on all those times. Lily shook the guilt away, she saw everyone getting up to go out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Come on, the seats at the very top are the best!" Kiah said, running up to Lily and Marissa. They made their way up the top, the whole way Lily was attempting to sort out her priorities.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to today's Quidditch match! Today it's Slytherin versus Gryffindor! Today's weather is perfect for a Quidditch match! No wind, blue skies, the sun shining down!" Remus announced through the magical microphone.

"Here comes the Slytherin team! Captain and Keeper Omar Hyde, Chasers McClure, Travis, and Rubin, Beaters Yaschik and Usalavage, and Seeker Wolfe! The dirty rotten Slytherins come out on the field, ready to cheat their way to the Cup-"

"Lupin! Don't make me give you detention!" McGonagall yelled.

"But I already have it with you, Professor!" Remus protested.

"Well then I'll take away your Hogsmeade trip."

"Fine! The mighty Gryffindors come out onto the field! Captain and Seeker, James Potter! Our superb Chasers Gargallo, Foltz, and Caro! Beaters Ridgeway and Black! Last, but not least, our Keeper Talamas!

"The captains shake hands, malice in their eyes, each planning on beating the other. Teams mount their brooms as Madame Hooch comes onto the field."

Madame Hooch was carrying a crate with the four balls in it. She opened the crate and let the Snitch and the Bludgers go. She had the Quaffle in her hand. "Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you," Madame Hooch said. She threw the Quaffle in the air and the teams took off, each one taking their own position.

James scratched his nose while passing Sirius, and Sirius passed it on to everyone else on the team. James took his position over the field and started searching for the Snitch. Sirius sent a Bludger towards Travis and knocked him off his broom. Foltz caught the ball and passed it back and forth to Caro, moving up the field by soaring up then plummeting down. Both Chasers did a circle on their broom, so the Slytherins didn't know who had the ball. Then Gargallo came out of nowhere and scored.

"Amazing play! Gryffindor scores ten points! It seemed as if Caro and Foltz had the Quaffle, but out of nowhere, Gargallo came up and scored! Brilliant!" Remus yelled through the speaker.

Turns out Slytherin had quite a few moves themselves and they scored just as much as Gryffindor. The Quaffle went back and forth. After an hour, the score was tied at 90 points each.

"This game is neck and neck! McClure has the Quaffle and drops it! Wait, Rubin was below him and he caught it! Rubin takes a far off shot, and Talamas blocks it! Both Keepers are keeping this game tied!"

James was getting bored, sitting there and searching for the Snitch. There hasn't been any sign of it. He decided he was going to attempt the Wronski Feint. James caught Ridgeway's eye and clicked his ankles together. Ridgeway nodded and passed the play to the other players.

James had tried to master the Wronski Feint on his own time, but he had been having trouble. He got it last night at practice, but that was the only time he achieved it. James dove deep acting as if he saw the Snitch.

Remus knew what he was doing; James talked about it all the time after practice. "I believe our Seeker, James Potter, has seen the Snitch. He's diving down deep, his hand reaching out. Wolfe sees this and dives down also. They are getting dangerously close to the ground. Wolfe looses his footing and crashes, skidding across the ground. Potter starts to pull up, but his broom is wobbling. Come on James!" Remus said nervously.

James' broom flipped upside down, and his head was skidding across the ground. Lily was up on her feet, he heart beating wildly. _If he hits the ground, he'll break his neck,_ Lily thought desperately. James glasses fell off and crashed. He started to pull up, and was halfway to flipping himself over when Yaschik sent a Bludger speeding his way. It hit James in the stomach, knocking him off his broom.

Lily screamed and fainted, flipping over the back off the stands and free falling down to the ground. Dumbledore saw this and concentrated his energy on slowing Lily down. She did, but still hit the ground hard.

Marissa and Kiah saw her fall, and were now screaming and leaning over the edge. James rolled a little on the ground, but since he tucked his arms in and protected his head, he was fine, and he had the Snitch in his hand.

"Gryffindor wins!" Remus said, then looked over to where Kiah was sitting. He saw Kiah and Mara leaning over the edge of the stands, and he saw Lily falling. "James! Get over here now!" Remus yelled in the microphone.

James sensed the panic in his voice and was about to Summon his broom, when he found it in his hand instead. Puzzled, he ignored the phenomenon and jumped on his broom and sped towards Remus. Remus pointed over the stands, and James saw Lily about to hit the ground.

James nose-dived to her, but it was too late and Lily hit the ground. James pulled the broom level and jumped off, running towards where Lily was laying.

"Lily! Lily!" James said, taking her head. She was breathing, and her heart rate was fast, but it was returning to normal. "Wake up, please wake up," James said. He had her gathered in his arms.

James felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Dumbledore. "She's fine, James. She thought you broke your neck out on the field. She might have some broken bones, but otherwise she's fine."

James nodded. "I'll take her to the hospital wing." He conjured a stretcher and gently laid her on top of it. "Thanks for slowing her down Professor," James said gratefully.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, and watched as James guided Lily up to the castle. He sighed heavily, and said, "Their love will save us all."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

It took Lily a very short time to recover; she just had to stay overnight in the hospital. The next day she shakily walked out of the infirmary with James giving her support.

The whole day Lily wobbled around the grounds. Her walking was unstable because of the fall she encountered.

Lily was walking arm in arm with James around the lake when her knees gave out. James caught her from falling. "Are you okay?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "Madame Pomfrey said this might happen because of the fall. Let's just go to the common room and work on the wedding together."

James grinned. Working on the wedding had become one of their favorite pastimes. When they didn't agree on something, they'd joke about when they were old and wrinkled and they'd be fighting over who got the remote for the TV. Then they'd start thinking of their futures together and how many kids they would have and what they would look like.

When it was three in the morning and they were about to fall asleep, they decided to go to bed. But since Lily was having trouble going upstairs and James couldn't help her up the girl's staircase, Lily said she would sleep with James in his bed.

"Nothing is going to happen until our honeymoon, so get it out of your head." Lily said as he picked her up. James' grin quickly faded.

When they stepped inside the room, James put Lily down and she walked over to the bed and lay down. James lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "I love you so much," James said.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," Lily said. They lay there for the longest time, just enjoying each other's presence.

Then something very strange happened. Sirius got out of bed and started walking around in circles. He was also naked. "Oh! I didn't need to see that!" Lily said.

James got up and slapped Sirius so he woke up. Sirius slowly blinked his eyes. "Whatsa matta?"

"Oh nothing, but you are sleep walking naked," James said.

Sirius looked down and yelped, jumping back into bed and wrapping blankets around himself. Lily and James burst out laughing, as Sirius' face grew steadily redder.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily regained her balance by Hogsmeade weekend. The couples handed their slips to McGonagall and headed down the road to Hogsmeade. Peter was very nervous, and it looked as if Petula was also.

James squeezed Lily's hand. "Remember when we were like that last year?" he whispered in her ear.

"Very much so. I was trying to work up the nerve to say I liked you," Lily said, moving closer to James.

"I guess we had nothing to be scared of," James said. After a moment of silence, James asked hesitantly, "Do you ever regret it?"

Lily looked at him strangely, then said, "Why would you even ask that? Of course I don't regret any of it." She stopped him, and kissed him tenderly. "Do you think I regret it?"

James shook his head. "Stupid question, I just never want to lose you."

"It's okay. What are you getting me for Christmas?" Lily asked nonchalantly.

"Pre-ordered it weeks ago, what did you get me?" James asked.

"Made it, but you can't have it until Christmas. Since we both got our presents, want to shop together?"

"Sure. What are you getting for everyone?"

James and Lily shared ideas about gifts until they reached the small village. The couples split up and said they were going to meet for lunch.

After shopping was over, most of the couples found each other at Three Broomsticks. "Where are Peter and Petula?" Marissa asked.

"I'm not sure, but things must be going smoothly if he completely blows us off," Sirius said, grumpily drinking his butterbeer.

Lily raised her eyebrow, then leaned over to Marissa and whispered, "What's up with him?"

"He had the perfect Christmas gift for James on hold and when he went to pick it up, they were all out," Marissa said.

After lunch they all went shopping some more, and Remus saw something he really didn't want to see. Peter and Petula were snogging behind one of the shops. "Ah! Ew! Guys stay back!" Remus said. His friends ignored his warning and rushed over instead, face to face with something not so pretty.

"Ew! Don't make eye contact!" Sirius said.

"Just back away slowly and forget we ever saw that." James said.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The night of Christmas Eve, the Marauders, Lily, Marissa, Kiah, and Petula were all sitting the common room, sharing Christmas stories. Petula and Kiah had Deafing Spells put on them temporarily so they wouldn't hear the password. They were munching on Christmas tree cookies and drinking milk.

"Alright, I've got a good one from when I was 5." Petula said after Remus told a story. "I was putting cookies and milk out for 'Father Christmas' when I heard sleigh bells and a man saying 'Ho, ho, ho! Happy Christmas!' I thought it was Father Christmas, so I ran to my room and acted like I was asleep. The next morning I had a ton more presents then I usually had and the doll I was begging my mom for. I believed in him until I was 12, then my mom finally told me that it was my dad who did all that."

Everyone smiled at that story. So far, the couples thought that Petula wasn't too bad. She was boring at times, very quiet, and always afraid people were talking behind her back. She's never had any friends, so the Gryffindors were happy to welcome her into their circle. She would never be as close as the rest of them, but she was still part of their happy family.

After Petula fell asleep on the couch for the third time, Peter just went with Petula back to her common room and didn't come back.

"I have an idea of something we could do tonight." Lily said, running her fingers through James' hair. "We could all go down to the Marauder Headquarters and spend the night there. We could conjure comfy double sleeping bags next to the fireplace and go to the kitchens and get hot chocolate and other Christmas snacks."

"That sounds like fun!" Marissa said. They all planned how to get there undetected, since they couldn't all fit under the Invisibility Cloak. Remus first took Marissa, Kiah, and Lily down there under the Invisibility Cloak. Then he came back up and got James and Sirius.

The three boys stopped by the kitchens, and saw the House Elves already preparing the Christmas Day feast. A little elf saw them and came up to them. "Good evening sirs! How may Pockie be helping you?" said the elf.

"Hello, would it be alright if we could have six cups of instant refilling hot chocolate, and two trays of éclairs, cookies, and scones?" Remus said in a calm manner.

"Why yes, sir! We is happy to be helping you, sir!" Pockie said delightedly and twelve house elves came carrying three trays off food and drinks.

"Thank you, have a good night!" Sirius said jovially and carefully threw the small cloak over the three of them while balancing a tray of snacks.

They slowly made their way down the stairs, through corridors, and towards the dungeons. Remus opened the entry way and the carefully walked into the room. The girls didn't notice they were there because they were still under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Could you take this off of us please?" James asked, trying to keep the snacks balanced.

The girls jumped and yelped. "Warn us before you do that!" Marissa said, staring at the doorway.

"We kind of can't, we have three trays of food that are slipping and can't get the Invisibility Cloak off. We are standing by the long table next to the doorway," Remus said.

The girls played a game of hot and cold for a while, until Kiah finally found them and gently took the cloak off of them.

"Took you long enough to find us," Sirius complained. Marissa glared at him and put the trays on the end tables by the couch.

"Since you three are best at conjuring, we'll leave it up to you to make our nice sleeping bags." Kiah said to the boys. The three girls flopped on the couch and grabbed some hot chocolate, the men grumbling all the while about how they had to do everything.

After the boys conjured sleeping bags, each couple grabbed their own couch and sat around, talking, eating, and telling sharing favorite moments throughout school.

"Can you guys actually believe it's our last year at Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Not really, I mean, I feel like Hogwarts is my home, how are we going to make it without these safe walls protecting us?" Kiah said.

"Voldemort getting stronger, it's going to be hard to try to keep living normally." James said thickly.

"I have no idea what I want to do when I get out of here, but I know for sure that I want to help fight against Voldemort." Lily said.

"Me too," Marissa said.

"I think we all do," Sirius said.

There was a small silence, then Marissa said, "I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling that I won't be alive for a very long time. I've had it for a while now, and at first it kind of scared me, but now I'm used to the idea."

Sirius hugged her closer. "Rissa, please don't talk like that."

"I have a feeling that no one will be alive long." James said sullenly, holding is coffee mug tighter.

"Please, let's change the subject," Lily said. "It's Christmas, let's talk about more happy things." Lily tightened James arms around her and snuggled up closer to him.

So until six in the morning, they talked about anything and everything. When Sirius fell asleep, spilling his hot chocolate all over Marissa, they decided to go bed. But one couple lay together, whispering softly, for another hour until they fell asleep, dreaming about what future they will have together.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Around noon, Sirius started pouncing on everyone, yelling, "Wake up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" After everyone pushed him away, he started singing _Jingle Bells _and _Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer _and _Frosty the Snowman_.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE UP! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU ONE OF THESE CHRISTMAS MORNINGS!" Remus yelled when Sirius started hitting him with a pillow.

Remus took the Marauder's Map and went to go find Peter, who was reading a book in the common room. Remus also Summoned all the presents.

While Remus was retrieving everything, Sirius, James, Lily, Kiah, and Marissa started to conjure a Christmas tree and lights and ornaments to decorate. They also had Christmas songs playing magically from inside the walls.

When Remus got back, he put the presents under the tree and started playing Santa. Peter admitted that he was having so much fun with Petula that he forgot to buy presents.

"It's okay Peter!" Sirius said. "I just won't buy you a birthday present."

"Same here!" James said. There was a chorus of agreements.

Once everyone got their presents, they decided to have everyone open their presents in alphabetical order. So James was first.

"Okay, here is a card from Sirius," James said, opening up the envelope. "'Sorry mate, the present I wanted to get you was out of stock. You'll have to wait until you birthday to get it. But in the meantime, here is something I'll think you'll treasure.'" James read aloud, then looked questionably at Sirius. A few seconds later a dirty sock appeared in James' hand. "Gee, thanks Sirius! I always wanted a sock!" he finished sarcastically, throwing the sock in his face.

Sirius grinned and shrugged. "There's a joke gift also. Here." Sirius said, still grinning, dropping something in his hand. James looked at it and his ears started turning red.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I don't need a condom." James said, chuckling and performing a Vanishing spell on it. Lily blushed red and the rest of the group laughed.

"Open mine next!" Remus said, pushing a present towards James.

James picked it up and ripped off the wrapping. "Wow! That's cool Remus!" James was holding a memory book, full of pictures with Lily and himself.

"It's actually for you and Lily, I made it a combo present," Remus said.

"Thanks Remus!" Lily said, giving Remus a hug and then started flipping through it.

"This one is from Kiah," James says, picking up a basket. "Whoa! It's full of candy!"

"It's every Wizarding candy ever made." Kiah said.

"Awesome!" James said, and then picked up a heavy present. "This one is from Marissa and Lily, and it's to The Marauders."

The three boys crowded around James as he ripped it open. It was a photo album, but there was a description next to each picture.

"It's an album of all of the pranks you have ever performed, even the small ones," Marissa said.

"Cool!" All four boys said at one time and started flipping through it, laughing at various pages.

"We're not done yet, we'll add more pranks as the year draws to a close," Lily said. "Kiah, you're next for presents."

Kiah grinned and grabbed her presents. She got candy from Sirius and James. Marissa gave her a magical mood ring that showed the mood of whoever you touched with that hand. Lily gave her a framed picture of her and Remus walking hand and hand down a road in Hogsmeade, talking to each other and stopping to kiss.

"Here's my present," Remus said as he slid a rectangular flat box to her. It had a French name engraved on the box.

Kiah took it and opened it. There was a small silver locket inside. She opened the locket and a soft, musical voice came out of it.

"It's a calling locket, they're very rare. If you need me or are in trouble, just open the locket and I'll hear it and know exactly where you are," Remus said.

Kiah had tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much!"

Remus kissed her, then hesitantly said, "I love you Kiah."

Kiah looked up at him and whispered. " I love you too." Remus grinned and Kiah kissed him deeply.

"Enough, enough, it's Lily's turn!" Sirius said.

Remus and Kiah broke apart, but sat not an inch away from each other.

Lily got candy from Sirius (and birth control, which she said she didn't need and threw away immediately). Marissa gave her a book entitled, "All Spells to Fix Your Hair", since Lily had been having trouble with wedding hairstyles. Kiah gave her a charm bracelet with wedding related things on it.

"Open mine!" James said, giving her a small wrapped package.

Lily ripped off the paper and found a mahogany box. "A jewelry box?" she asked James.

James shook his head. "Open it!"

Lily did so, and when she did the room got dark. Then small white glittering dots shot out and went to specific places on the ceiling. Then bigger colored balls shot out and placed themselves around the room.

"When you open the box, the whole universe comes out of it. Then you could say a star, constellation, galaxy, planet, or whatever, and it will come right to you and you could make it bigger or smaller or ask for facts about it." James said.

"Wow, I want to try it!" Lily said. She thought for a second, then announced, "Sirius."

"What?" asked Sirius.

A small white glittering ball came to Lily's hand. Lily lifted it up to her face. "It feels hot in my hand," she said. Then she closed the lid and the lighting returned to normal. "Thank you, it's the most beautiful present ever."

"Even more beautiful than the engagement ring?" James asked. Lily just laughed and kissed him, holding the box close to her the rest of the day.

"Rissa next!" Lily said.

Marissa grinned and started ripping open presents. She got candy from James. A framed picture of Sirius and Mara playing in the pool at Lily's house from Lily. Kiah gave her earrings with little wands that shot real sparks.

Marissa was opening a card from Sirius that just said 'I love you' on it. "What . . . " Mara asked confused.

Sirius grinned and Summoned a small velvet box from under the tree. He gave it to Marissa. She popped it open and gasped.

"Is it a promise ring?" Marissa asked breathlessly.

"Yes, and I have a promise band. It kind of works the way Remus' locket works, if you press on the three diamonds for five seconds, then I will know where you are and I will come running to you," Sirius said.

Marissa kissed him softly. "I love you Sirius."

"I love you too Marissa," Sirius said.

"Aw, too much mushy stuff. My turn for presents!" Peter said.

Peter got two books from Sirius; one entitled "How not to be a Weenie" and "How to Talk to Girls" (Sirius received a glare from this present). He got a magical camera from James. Remus gave Peter his favorite cake that refilled itself when you ran out of it and it never went stale. Kiah gave Peter the same basket of candy that she gave James.

"Fanks guys!" Peter said through a mouthful of cake.

"My turn!" Remus said, grabbing and ripping open presents. He got a book called, "How to Know When You're too Smart" and a recording of all the Quidditch games he announced. James gave him a writing set, including an eagle feather quill and an engraved stationary set. Kiah gave him a magical watch that told time in different countries, what the weather was going to be, and where any person in the world was, unless the person put an Unplottable spell on themselves.

"Finally! It's my turn!" Sirius said excitedly.

Sirius received a six-pack of boxer shorts and huge prank set by Zonkos from James. Kiah gave him the basket of candy she had given to the other two boys. He also received a present from Remus that was for himself and Mara, a photo album with pictures full of themselves.

"I'd say that was a perfect Christmas." Lily said, opening her universe box and watching the planets orbit around the sun.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **This chapter is rushed and choppy in places…but it's close to 2am and I'm dead tired. I don't think I ever described what Kiah looked like, and I couldn't work it into this chapter, so I'm just going to describe it right here. She's African-American, she has warm chocolate eyes, smooth skin, straight black hair a little past her shoulders that fans outward on the ends. She's shy, truthful, trusting, not the best at school but she gets passing grades, a procrastinator, and creative. Also, here's the meaning to all the names I made up, the meanings may play a part in the story...

Sorry the later chapters are taking so long…I just don't have the drive to write. It's a shorter chapter because I eliminated a lot of the cute Harry stuff because there's been too much of it, but after this one there's only two chapters left and the last one is already a third written.

Marissa - (Latin) of the sea

Kiah - (African) season's beginning

Petula - (Latin) seeker

Calypso - (Greek) concealer Mythological: the sea nymph who kept Odysseus captive


	24. Forgotten Birthdays

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

Also, 99 percent of the dream in this chapter was the perfect JK Rowling's writing, not mine, hers. Don't sue/hate me for using it! I'm just trying to make the story an enjoyment to read.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

James came down to breakfast, whistling 'Happy Birthday to you'. He sat down and gave Lily a hug. "Good morning Lily! Do you know what day it is?" James asked.

Lily looked at him sideways, "Er, Tuesday? Worst day of the week?" she asked.

"No, Sirius, do you know what day it is?" James asked, a little surprised Lily didn't remember.

Sirius looked up from his toast. "No . . . what is it?"

James looked crestfallen. "Remus? Peter? Marissa? Does anyone know what today is?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Just tell us!" Marissa said impatiently.

James had a huge frown on his face. "My birthday! No one remembered my birthday?"

Everyone gasped. "Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I won't forget my own birthday! February 17th!" James said.

"Mate, we're sorry, I don't know how we forgot," Sirius said sympathetically.

James focused all of his attention on his plate. "What if we made it up to you? We could sneak out tonight and go to Hogsmeade if you want," Lily said hopefully.

"No thanks, I don't want to hang out with people who I thought were my best friends, but could so easily forget my birthday," James said. He grabbed his bag and left.

The five friends shared a knowing look, and got their bags together to go to their first class.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The whole day James ignored all of them. By dinner he finally caved and sat with them, but only answering in 'yes, no, I don't know' whenever they tried to talk to him. Lily tried all attempts to get his attention, like kissing him, but every time she tried, he pushed her away.

"Let's just go back to the common room! This is pointless trying to get you to talk to us!" Sirius said hopelessly.

James abruptly stood up and walked and a fast pace. His friends had to run to catch up with him.

Lily tried to put her arm through his, but he pulled back. Lily sighed and said, "Silenco!" to the portrait. A jet of light shot out of her hand and hit the portrait, making the Fat Lady unable to speak.

Every one looked at Lily, stunned. "What did I do?" she asked stupidly.

"I don't know, say the counter curse," Marissa said.

"Er…Finite Incantatem!" Lily said. The portrait was able to speak again.

"Well, not ever has a student tried to hex me!" The Fat Lady said.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to," Lily said.

"Well you better be sorry! As Head Girl, you should really change the password to something else," The Fat Lady said.

"Alright, it's Happy Birthday James!" Lily said, smiling sweetly at James, who in return rolled his eyes.

"That's not going to make up for forgetting my birthday," James said grumpily.

"Dearie, you forget your own fiancé's birthday?" the Fat Lady asked.

"No! Argh! Just let us in!" Lily said.

"I can't until you alert the Gryffindor House members that there is a new password," the Fat Lady replied angrily.

"Fine! Peter, please go tell the Gryffindors the password. And don't say it out loud, whisper it to people," Lily asked sweetly.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I better get something in return."

"Whatever, just go!"

Peter waddled away, and the Fat Lady swung open on her hinges to let them in.

As soon as they all arrived, there was a loud chorus of "HAPPY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY JAMES!"

James mouth dropped open as everyone in Gryffindor and a few people in other houses greeted him.

Lily wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Did you really think that your best friends would forget your birthday?"

James grinned and hugged Lily tight. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey, it was your fellow Marauders and Marissa's idea also," Lily said.

James turned and gave Marissa a huge hug, then went to Sirius, Remus and Peter, who returned from the Great Hall, and gave them a bear hug.

"Geroff! What have you been smoking?" Sirius said, pushing James off.

"So I was mad at you guys all day for nothing?" James asked, ignoring Sirius' question.

"Yes, but it was worth it to see that look on your face," Marissa said.

James had one of the best birthdays he had ever had. He danced with Lily, got a ton of presents, joked and laughed with his friends, got a ton of presents, and had the ultimate party package, along with a ton of presents.

The party was winding down, and lots of people were going to bed. Pretty soon it was past one in the morning, and the four couples were sitting together, chatting just as they did at Christmas, except now Peter and Petula were there.

"I say we play hooky tomorrow, I don't think I can handle classes with only four hours of sleep," Sirius said, yawning widely.

"I don't think we should, we have NEWTS this year and one class could be important," Lily said.

"We really don't have any important classes, we all have Muggle Studies, Herbology, and History of Magic," Remus said.

They debated whether they should go to classes or not, then Lily finally gave in and said they could play hooky.

When it was five in the morning and someone came down from the stairs ready to go to class, the friends all decided to go to bed. The girls were going to the boy's bedroom and putting a Soundproof charm on the bed hangings so they could talk without disrupting another couple attempting to sleep.

Remus and Kiah lay down, and sat there in silence for a while, Remus grazing his thumb along Kiah's forearm. "Do you ever wonder what the future is going to be like?" Remus asked after a while.

"Of course, who doesn't?" Kiah asked.

"I mean, like, who you're going to be with and if you'll have kids," Remus said carefully.

"I think everybody does, at least every girl does. Every time girls go out with guys they start putting their first name with his last name and start drawing pictures of what their kids will look like," Kiah stopped talking abruptly.

Remus sat up a little. "Do you do that?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I-I think that's immature," Kiah said hurriedly, stuttering.

"Oh," Remus said disappointed.

After a moment of silence, Kiah asked, "Do you want me to do that?"

Remus looked at her, then said, "You promise not to freak out or think I'm moving too fast?"

Kiah grinned. "I promise."

"Okay, well, I love you, so much, and every time I think about a future with some one, I think about it with you," Remus said quickly, bracing himself for her rejection.

Kiah sat up. " I feel the exact same way about you, but I was trying to figure out how to tell you."

"You mean it?" Remus asked.

Kiah nodded. "I love you more than anything Remus."

"I love you more than you love me," Remus said with an almost taunting manner.

"Don't be so sure," Kiah muttered, then pulled him into a hug, kissing his lips briefly.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Everyone in the room woke up an hour after they went to bed. The whole day they sat around, just talking and sneaking down to the kitchens to get food.

"There has to be a way for a boy to get to the girls dormitories," James said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Hogwarts has all kind of secret passages, maybe there's one some where in Gryffindor tower," Sirius said hopefully.

"Doubt it, why would the Hogwarts creators spend a ton of time putting charms up on those stairs if there was another way to get it?" Kiah said.

"Well, why would they make a rule for no one to leave Hogwarts unless it's a Hogsmeade weekend or a break, if there is just secret passages to get out?" Remus said.

"I don't know, it would be cool if you guys found a way, but if not, I wouldn't be too terribly surprised," Marissa said.

Peter slowly started grinning. "Guys, remember that portrait on the third floor of those girls sleeping? And how we thought it was a secret passageway, but couldn't get into it?"

Sirius, James and Remus grinned. "Let's go," James said, picking up the Invisibility Cloak.

"Go where?" Lily asked.

"That's probably the passage way! Take Petula and Kiah to your dormitories and hang out, maybe we'll see you there," Sirius said to the girls. They nodded, and all eight of them headed down the stairs, girls going to their dormitories, boys carefully hiding themselves and going out the portrait hole.

The Marauders worked their way to the floor. "There it is," James said, walking towards, the others close behind him. They pulled the Invisibility Cloak off.

"Er, excuse me," Remus said politely to the sleeping girls. They looked like they were in first year. They slept on, not noticing they were even there.

"HEY! WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Sirius shouted at the portrait. The girls sat up, slowly blinking at the boys.

"No one has ever done that before," a blonde girl said, yawning widely.

"Aren't you guys the Marauders?" a very small girl asked, her voice squeaking.

"Yeah, we are, and we were wondering if this portrait is a secret passageway," James said.

The four girls looked at each other. "Well, we aren't supposed to tell anyone, on the four great creator's orders," said a brunette.

"Well, is there a password or something we could do to get in?" Peter asked.

"Yes actually, you have to touch something with your pinkie finger. But you only get three chances to pick the correct object in the picture. If you guess it right, then you can use this passageway any time you wish," said the small girl.

"Really? Is that all?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, and if you don't get it correct, then you will never be able to see what is inside," said another blonde girl.

"So we have to make these guesses good," James said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"It's most likely something small and unnoticeable," Remus said.

"Peter has the best eyesight, let him find something!" Sirius said.

"M-me?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and find something," Sirius said.

Peter studied the picture for a long time, and he finally pointed something out. "There, under the bed."

James looked closely, and saw a dark outline. "Excuse me," he said to the brunette, "could you pull that thing out from under your bed?"

The brunette smiled and nodded, reaching under and pulling out a photo album. "That's one choice, keep looking Peter," James said.

Peter studied it a while longer and pointed out two more things, a wand and a Quidditch key chain. "All right men, pick your guesses," Sirius said, "I'm opting for the key chain."

"No, if it's the passageway to the girls dormitories, it would probably be the photo album," Remus said.

"I don't know, the wand seems like a pretty good choice. Was there anything else Peter?" James said.

"Well, there was a sock and snitch replica, but nothing else big," Peter said.

After a little bit of arguing, they decided to go with the snitch. "Incorrect," the small girl said, throwing the snitch aside.

"Okay, then we think the photo album is it," Remus said.

"Incorrect," the brunette said, shoving the book underneath the bed.

"Let's pick the sock!" Sirius said.

"Why would it be a sock?" Remus asked, a little annoyed.

Sirius shrugged. "'Cause no one would ever guess it. So let's be different and try it!"

Remus sighed and said, "Is the sock the answer?"

"Correct!" one of the blondes said. The portrait slowly changed into a door.

"I told you so!" Sirius said with a satisfactory smile.

"Whatever, let's just see if it leads to the girls dormitories," Remus said, opening the door.

They walked through a long, dark, musty tunnel. After about ten minutes, they came to four doors. One had a picture of a snake, the other a lion, another with a badger, and then last but not least, an eagle.

"I think this is it guys!" James said. He walked to the door with the lion, and slowly opened it. He groaned.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"It leads to the common room!" James said, very annoyed.

"No way! We would've found it a long time ago!" Sirius said. They stepped inside the common room, emerging magically through the wall, just as Professor Binns does in class.

"Maybe we could still walk up the girls staircase," Peter said hopefully.

"I'll try it! I want to be the first student in history to do so!" Sirius said. He ran to the top, grinning like a mad man, when the stairs suddenly turned to a slide. An invisible force pushed him down headfirst. "Argh! There is no possible way! I give up!" Sirius said when his head hit the bottom.

The four girls slid neatly down the slide. "I'm guessing that you didn't find a way to get to our dormitories," Lily said, looping her arm through James'.

"No," James said heavily. He sat on the couch, pulling Lily with him. James told the group the story of how they got in and found out it just lead to the different houses common rooms.

"We could've used that information a long time ago," Sirius said grumpily, eying the wall he came out of. "Just think the havoc we could've caused if we had that much of an easy access to all the common rooms!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

_James was standing in a large room with raised stadium seating that looked a little like the Quidditch field. In the middle was a black veil, moving as if there were a breeze flowing through it. As he continued to look around, he saw people dueling in many places. He heard his name and turned to his left._

"_The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!" The voice was coming from a very aged looking Lucius Malfoy. He was pinning down a young boy and pressing a wand to his ribs. James squinted to see who it was. He looked and goose bumps popped up on his skin. It was himself! He looked closer. _Wait, it can't be me,_ James thought, _I don't have green eyes. Those are Lily's eyes_. James gasped. This had to be his and Lily's son!_

_He shook his head and continued watching. There was another boy next to him. His legs were moving around everywhere. He looked like he was hit with the Tarantallegra curse._

_The boy who looked like James was speaking now. "No – get – off – me...Neville – catch it!" The boy that had the Tarantallegra curse reached up and caught a bottle that the other boy threw. _

_Malfoy then pointed his wand at the boy called Neville. The other boy grabbed his wand and shouted_, "Impedimenta!"_ Malfoy was blasted off his back and across the room. He smashed into the dais where two people were dueling. He looked at them closer and realized who they were. It was Bellatrix Black and Sirius! Sirius looked a lot older. His face wasn't full of laughter but gaunt and sunken. There was grief and fury in his eyes. _

_While he was examining Sirius, Malfoy leaped up and pointed his wand at the boy. Before he could shout a curse, another man jumped between them. It looked like Remus! He was a lot older also..._

"_Harry, round up the others and GO!" Remus said. _So the boy's name is Harry. Harry Potter. That sounds really good together . . . _James thought. He continued to watch the scene around him. _

_Harry tried to pull Neville up but his legs kept jerking and he couldn't stop moving around. Harry began pushing him up the stone steps. _

_Someone threw a spell at the step Harry's ankle was on. It crumbled away and Harry fell a step. Neville sank to the ground and pocketed the prophecy. _

"_Come on!" Harry said desperately, hauling Neville's robes. "Just try and push with your legs –"_

_Harry kept pushing and Neville's robes tore. The prophecy dropped from his pocket and before either of them could catch it, Neville's leg kicked it. The bottle smashed and a white figure rose out of it. She had huge magnified eyes and strange clothing. Her mouth was moving but it was too loud to hear what she was saying. _

"_Harry, I'b sorry!" cried Neville, "I'b so sorry Harry, I didn'd bean do –"_

"_It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted, "Just try and stand, let's get out of –"_

"_Dubbledore!" Neville said staring over Harry's shoulder._

"_What?"_

"_DUBBLEDORE!" _

_James and Harry looked up. There was Dumbledore standing in a doorway with his face white and furious. James shrank back. He'd never seen Dumbledore this angry before. _

_Dumbledore raced down the steps past Harry and Neville. When he reached the foot of the stairs a few of the people tried to run for it. Dumbledore cast a spell that pulled them all back together as if they were hooked by an invisible line. _

_James looked around and saw Bellatrix and Sirius still dueling. Sirius ducked Bellatrix's red jet of light. He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the room. Then a second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. James froze, hardly breathing._

_The laughter hadn't died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Sirius was swiftly falling ever so slowly. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. Sirius had a look of mingled surprise and fear on his gaunt face. He fell through the doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered slightly and then fell back in place._

_James screamed, "NOOOOOO! SIRIUS!" _

_At the same time, Harry screamed, "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"_

James sat up suddenly in bed. He was sweating all over and shaking. His sheets were twisted around his legs. His chest was heaving and his breathing ragged, as if he had just stopped running.

Sirius yanked back James' bed curtains. Right beside him was Remus and a sleepy Peter. "What's the matter? Why were you screaming?" Sirius asked him.

James looked at them. "I was screaming?"

"Yeah you were. You kept screaming 'nooooooo'. You look like hell, mate, are you all right?" Sirius was asking. James couldn't remember any of his dream. He buried his face in his hands, concentrating on the dream. All he could remember was Sirius and Remus looking very old.

"I-I'm fine guys. Really. Sirius you don't look so great yourself, your hair is worse than mine." He drew out a shaky laugh and then a shiver went down his spine. "I'm ok, just a nightmare. You can go back to bed."

Everyone started mumbling and went to their own beds. Sirius dashed in the bathroom and started feverently brushing his hair flat. When he was satisfied he lay back down in his bed. Sirius gave James his last 'are you sure your all right' look. James nodded and Sirius grinned. James flopped down on his pillows and pulled his bed hangings around him, still terrified of whatever he dreamt. He slowly fell back asleep. Before he completely drifted off, he heard Sirius older voice saying, _"Beware James, Peter is a traitor, save your family and get rid of him now, before it's too late..."_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **The later chapters are updated! ((cheers and whistles)) Sorry it took forever! And I was in such good spirits I decided to update this one the next day. You want to know why I'm in good spirits? It's because I have…

112 REVIEWS!

Yay! I'm so so so so so happy! I wanna give a HUGE thank you to Definition of Love is LJ because they reviewed almost every chapter and got me past 100! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and if you haven't yet, send a review and tell me how much you love/hate it.

Sorry I didn't respond to reviews last time! I was so tired and I completely forgot, so I'll respond now.

xx-Heartbroken: YAY TAYLOR WON! Dude…doesn't matter if Taylor is a guy, Katherine is the worst ever! Taylor was amazing, he was thanking everyone during his song when Katherine would've soaked up all that time bouncing around the stage trying to seduce every male (and possibly female…dirty little minx) in America. While reading you're review I realized Snape and rape rhyme (Coincidence? I think NOT!). Ok I'm gunna paint you a more visual picture…why Lily was so traumatized was not because he touched her "arse" or "breast" but think like he had her pressed up against him and his hand could've possibly gone down the front of her knickers and…well you get it now right? Thank you for your advice on disclaiming the song…I'll go back and do that. Yeah I thought Sirius crying was over the top but a lot of the stuff I put in that I'm not sure about I wait and see if anyone will read it and be like that was stupid and tell me to change it, so thanks! Yeah I hate stories that play off Sirius as an overly done man-whore. My view is he kinda had some month long relationships with a few of Hogwarts finer sluts and, at least in my story, never had a serious relationship until Kiah. I'm 16 years old and yes, Ferris Bueller's Day off is the movie where he calls in sick to school (for the 9th time) and has a day of fun coming home in time for supper. I love that movie. Yeah I defiantly need to edit that and make the Lily falling more drawn out. It's basically there because of the Dumbledore thing and later on when James talks about Harry playing Quidditch Lily gets all freaky and says it's too dangerous. I don't know…it's not entirely needed but I think if I re-write it, it will be fine. Thank you so much for your input! Calypso was the one who kissed Sirius and Marissa walked in and saw which started the whole, in my opinion, overly dramatic break up that I need to re-write. Sorry, I should've specified (apparently I'm really bad at it) it's not technically a promise ring, like promise to get married, it's more like I will always love you ring. I got the idea from one of my friends who is in a serious relationship and her boyfriend gave her what is technically a promise ring but it's really an I'll love you forever ring. I know there was a lot of albums…I couldn't think of presents! Lol. I don't get offended at all by your criticism, I actually look forward to your reviews because no one ever criticizes my story and I absolutely hate some chapters but I never know what to change, so thanks!

Demi: Well I defiantly wish Chris would've won…but at least TAYLOR WON and not STUPID KATHERINE! But if Chris won, he would be locked into that American Idol contract and sing those happy feel good "butterflies over the rainbow" songs and that's so not Chris. At least after the tour contract is done he can have freedom to do what he wants. And thank you for the Kelly comment! No one gets why Kelly got out of the AI contract and it's because they locked her into those "puppy dogs and beautiful world" songs that were alright but not magnificent like her current album. I love how AI completely acts like Kelly never went on their show after she got out of the contract then Kelly gets all big (AKA winning two Grammies, being at the top of every chart there is, four different tours in one year, all sold out) then it's like oh yeah, she was the first AI! And there was that whole big uproar about how offended AI was that they weren't mentioned in either of her Grammy speeches. Well, it has been her dream and she was sorta flustered and probably left out a lot of people, AI should shut up! Speaking of March of Dimes, that's Kelly's favorite fundraiser lol. I know what you mean about schools being cheap, every time we raise a lot of money and we get promised all this cool stuff they are always like oh nevermind. And now we have a Hitler principal that is taking away all our rewards for doing well in school and it's going to turn into Nazi camp.

CASOCCERCHIC02: Well I'm glad you like that they got together again fast, most people complained it wasn't long enough and I'm like well you run out of stuff to write after a bit. This year we got out at a good time but last year it wasn't until like end of June. Then we went back early August. Oh yeah, even though we got out early this year we have to go back August 2nd or something crazy like that. :( I'm mad. Anyways, sorry you didn't get to be the 100th reviewer, but thanks for reviewing anyways!


	25. The Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Marissa shouted when she looked in the mirror that morning.

Lily sleepily woke up. "Whatsa matta wif oo?" she mumbled.

"Oh my gosh Lily, they did it to you to!" Marissa whined.

"Did wha-" Lily trailed off, looking at Marissa. Or what she thought was Marissa. It looked like Sirius was standing there, clad in boxer shorts, but Marissa's voice was coming out of him. "Marissa?" Lily asked.

"Yes! It's me! They did it to you too! I'm going to kill the Marauders when I see them!" Marissa said.

Lily jumped out of bed and raced to the mirror, pushing Marissa out of the way. She gasped when she looked in the mirror. Lily was looking at James through the mirror; she was wearing his pajama pants and a muggle Beatles t-shirt that Lily got James for his birthday one year.

"Come on, I'm going to hex them into next week!" Lily said, grabbing Marissa's hand.

"No! I'm only wearing boxer shorts!" Marissa said.

"It doesn't matter, everyone will think its Sirius!" Lily said, pulling Marissa down the stairs and up the boy's staircase, ignoring all the stares, and burst into the room.

Lily froze when she got in there. She saw herself, Marissa, Kiah, and Petula, but the Marauder's voices were coming out of them.

"Good morning boys!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Undo this now!" Mara screeched, advancing on Sirius.

"It lasts for a day, and we decided to do it on Saturday so you wouldn't kill us," Sirius said, hoping to make the situation better.

"I'm going to kill you anyways! Is everyone like this?" Marissa asked.

"Kind of. All the couples are switched, and everyone who is single just look like cardboard cutouts," Remus said.

Lily gave them a disbelieving look. "How does switching bodies and cardboard cutouts relate to each other?"

James shrugged. "Dunno, it seemed kind of funny when we came up with it."

Marissa and Lily looked at each other, and then took out their wands. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _both girls shouted at the same time. All four boys froze like ice and fell sideways.

"Undo it now, or else we'll keep you like this for a week," Lily said. James just smirked and closed his eyes, deeply concentrating on the counter curse. Soon, he stood up and took out his wand, performing the counter curse on his fellow Marauders.

"How-how-how…" Sirius said, dumbfounded.

"You just concentrate hard on the counter curse, and it should undo the spell," James said nonchalantly.

"That's very hard to do, only a few great witches and wizards have learned to do that," Marissa said.

"Really? I did that once," Lily said.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Marissa said, sending the spell towards Lily. She fell backwards, then closed her eyes. After a moment, she was standing again, brushing herself off and sending a rude glare towards Marissa.

"Wow, you guys' kid is going to have some pretty sweet abilities," Remus said in pure amazement.

"Kids?" Lily and James said at the same time. Everyone else in the room just laughed.

"Okay, well I'm going to hide out in our dorm and study for NEWTS. There's no way in hell I'm leaving the common room today," Marissa said.

"Me too," Lily said, turning to leave.

"Don't you want to spend time with me?" James asked.

Lily looked at him, or herself, and laughed. "Well, I think it would be a little creepy. Besides, you might be able to fool the spells on the girls staircase looking like us."

"Yeah! Let's try it!" Sirius said, jumping up and down with anticipation.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Well, the Marauders weren't able to make it up the staircase. They got halfway down the hall then an invisible force pushed them down the stairs, which turned into the slide when they were halfway down it.

Soon weeks passed by, and teachers were putting more pressure on 7th year students to study for NEWTS.

"I told you in first year to save all your notes and essays Pettigrew!" McGonagall yelled. Peter had lost all of his work from the past seven years at school.

"It's okay Minerva, he can share with us," Sirius said, clapping a scared looking Peter on the shoulder.

McGonagall just shook her head, muttering under her breath.

Lily was feeling a lot of stress. She had to study for NEWTS, plan the wedding, and find out what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, not to mention start trying to make a life for her and James.

"I just can't do all this anymore! I need help with it!" Lily said one night, throwing down her quill in frustration.

James sighed and walked over to where she was sitting on the ground, books, notes, and binders piled around her. "Listen, I know you want to have the wedding in the summer, but you're on such a tight schedule. Why don't you delay it until fall or winter," James said.

"But mum has already got the invitation outline," Lily said, rubbing her eyes.

James sat down next to her and pulled out all the wedding information from her pile. He also found muggle newspaper clippings full of apartment rentals. "You're already trying to find a place for us to live?" asked James.

"Yes, we can't very well live on the street," replied Lily.

"Well, I thought we agreed that I was going to stay at your house and get to know your family more. Why don't we just set the wedding date now, so we know what we're dealing with," James said, hugging Lily.

Small tears of frustration escaped her eyes. "Alright, but if we set the wedding date, we also need to set up a place to get married and somewhere to have the reception."

"I have an amazing idea!" James said suddenly, grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it?" Lily said, sitting up a little.

"We could have the wedding in Hogsmeade! We could do it in the winter on the same day that we started going out!" James said excitedly.

Lily smiled. "You're brilliant! I love you!"

"I love you too," James said, kissing her briefly before writing down the wedding date and place. "Maybe we could just rent a muggle hall and DJ," he said, looking over various notes.

"That's fine, my mother probably knows a few since she already planned Petunia's wedding," Lily said. James sensed coldness in her voice, but said nothing.

"I'm pretty much good on studying for NEWTS, why don't you go ahead and study and I'll work on as much wedding stuff as I can," James said, seeing Lily trying to look at wedding dresses and write down key concepts for Charms.

"Only if you feel like you're ready for NEWTS," Lily mumbled, pushing the wedding dresses aside and focusing all her attention on the schoolwork in front of her.

There was silence in the common room for a while. Sirius and Marissa were studying together rewarding each other for getting right answers with kisses, Remus was doing price comparisons for the wedding out of complete boredom, Lily was studying away, James was flipping through a bridal catalogue, and Peter was sitting by the fire, his eyes nervously darting around the room and frequently checking his watch.

"I-I think I lef-left my book in the P-P-Potions classroom. I'm g-g-going to go check if it's there," Peter said, stumbling over his words.

"You want me to go with you?" Remus asked.

"No!" Peter answered quickly. "I can go by myself. See you guys later!"

Peter hurriedly wobbled out of the portrait hole. Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Peter had been wandering off a lot lately, claiming he lost his book, quill, or cauldron; this was interesting in itself because after the sixth time of sneaking away Remus checked the dormitory and found exactly what he was searching for. He also always knew the passwords to the Slytherin common room, saying that he heard a Slytherin say it when he was passing by. But there was no time in the day where Peter would be casually "passing by" the Slytherin common room.

"I'm going to go help him," Remus said, putting down the notebook and briskly walking out of the common room.

Remus saw Peter heading down a corridor, in the opposite direction of the Potions classrooms. Remus quickly but quietly followed him.

After about ten minutes of moving up stairs and through corridors, Peter finally stopped at a painting of Salazar Slytherin. He muttered something to the portrait, and the picture turned into a door. Looking around carefully, Peter swung open the door and quickly entered the hidden room. Remus ran towards it and slipped in just before it closed.

Remus saw the faint outline of Peter running through a dimly lit hallway. Remus carefully ran after him, slowing down when he saw the hallway coming to an end.

After a while, Remus reached a circular stone room, a bonfire in the middle of it. There were students dressed in black robes with hoods hiding their faces. Peter was pulling the hood over his own head.

Peter joined in the circle, and the students started mumbling a name, but Remus couldn't make it out. Then the chanting got louder and clearer. "Dark Lord!" is what they were chanting.

Remus' blood ran cold. _These are Death Eaters, and Peter is one of them._ Remus was just about to run and tell Dumbledore, when he heard a boy talking. "There is an intruder in our midst!" he yelled.

A hooded figure began to walk where Remus was standing. Not knowing what else to do, Remus ran towards the exit. "Capture him!" a girl's voice said.

Remus ran as fast as he could. But when he got to the end, there was no door. "Come on! Appear!" Remus muttered, searching the wall for a handle.

"There is no way you can escape," said a voice. Before Remus could turn around, he felt himself being tied up and gagged. "Take him back to the room!" another voice said.

Remus was floated down the hallway, and then chained magically to the wall. "Remus?" Peter's voice squeaked.

"How could you be a Death Eater?" Remus spat as soon as he could talk again. "We trusted you, how could you betray you're friends and help that bastard Voldemort-"

"Do not speak his name!" said Peter as a shudder went through the students.

"_Crucio!" _said a slimy voice. Remus screamed, it felt as if knives were stabbing him all over his body. He couldn't breathe or think. All he felt was hot, blinding pain. Then suddenly, it was gone.

"Do you have any idea how long I wanted to do that?" said the slimy voice again.

Remus then recognized it. "Snape, I should've guessed you would be a filthy Death Eater."

"Silence! We cannot let him leave now," said another Death Eater.

"I say we do what the Dark Lord would do if he were here. Let's torture him," said a girl's voice.

"I agree with Spinner, but let's go to the forest, there's much more privacy there," Snape said.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Remus was screaming, the blinding pain wouldn't stop. It was worse than when he transformed, at least there he had his best friends with him. _Peter is no friend of mine, _Remus told himself.

"_Imperio!_" said another voice. _Climb up the tree, _a voice was saying in Remus' head.

_Why? _Remus asked the voice.

_Do it now!_ Remus followed the voices orders, he couldn't help himself. _Now, jump off the top branch. _

That might hurt… 

_I don't care. _

_I really rather not…_

_NOW! _Remus tried to fight it. Eventually he gave up and jumped. He landed on his right arm, hearing a series of cracks and feeling pain all up his arm.

"Stop! Let me go please!" Remus said.

"No!" said Snape, magically binding him to a tree, making the invisible ropes tighten across his right arm. Remus cried out in pain. "So sorry to leave you here, but we must get back to our common rooms before we are missed. Goodnight."

Slowly the hooded figures departed, but one was left standing there. "I'm sorry," Peter muttered.

"Don't talk to me traitor," Remus spat.

"Please Remus, I had no choice…"

"Yes you did! You didn't have to join!"

"But there was so much power involved, you guys have always treated me rotten."

"We have never treated you rotten! We play around and make fun of each other! We have been your best friends since forever! And you just turn sides, and join up with that idiot!"

"Remus, listen to me!"

"No! Have you not seen how much pain he has caused? Did you even see James after his parents died? Do you remember the reaction to Claudia's death? You were even friends with Claudia! How could you?"

"_Crucio!_" Peter yelled, his voice full of fury. He let Remus scream for a few minutes, then lowered his wand. "Don't ever insult me again! I have more power than you'll ever have.

"You don't have power, you have nothing. You're a coward. Here's what I think of you," Remus rasped, then spit in his face.

"You'll regret that, someday you'll see what I can do!" Peter said angrily, then turned on his heel and headed towards the castle.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Where is he?" James said. Remus has been missing for a week, and no one knew where he was. Dumbledore had the teachers searching the castle, and Dumbledore himself was looking also.

"I don't know, I just hope he's alright," Lily said, her voice quivering.

Kiah was staring blankly at her plate, not making in move to eat anything. "Come on Kiah, you have to eat something," Sirius said pleadingly.

Kiah shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten since Remus has been missing. You must be starving," Marissa said

"No," Kiah said, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Peter, did you see him at all? The last time we saw him he was going down to the Potions classroom to help you find your book," Sirius asked.

Peter shook his head, his hands twitching. "No, never, I didn't see him at all."

"I can't sit here," Kiah said, standing up and running towards the door leading outside. Lily and Marissa ran after her. But before any of them could reach the door, Filch burst through the door, letting a cold draft sweep through the Great Hall.

"I found him! Albus, he's in the woods!" Filch said breathlessly. All of the teachers stood and walked briskly to the door. James and Sirius stood also, running towards the door, grabbing the girls along the way.

"You cannot come!" Professor Snelling said sternly.

"Too damn bad, we're going anyways," Sirius said, trying to push her aside.

"Excuse me! You are students and therefore not allowed to come in the Forbidden Forest!" Snelling yelled, blocking the path. The whole Great Hall had taken interest in the struggle.

"Move out of the way hag!" Sirius yelled trying to push through the door.

"30 points from Gryffindor!" Snelling yelled.

"_Stupefy!_" James and Lily both yelled at the same time, wands pointing to the professor's chest. Snelling was blasted twenty feet backwards, landing hard on the ground. The five students ran after the other teachers. The teachers didn't even notice they were there, except Dumbledore maybe, but made no inclination that they were following. Filch was leading them deep into the woods. "Just a little further," Filch said.

After about five minutes, they came to a small clearing. There was a lot of blood across the ground, and Remus was curled up next to a tree, dried blood on the side of his shirt. There were bruises all over his face and he was very skinny. His lips were chapped and his breathing was low and deep, as if he were out of breath. Remus was also blue and shivering.

"Remus! Oh my God!" Kiah screamed as she ran forward. Dumbledore tried to hold her back, but she broke free of his grip and ran to Remus. "Remus? Remus? Wake up please," Kiah cried.

"Kiah," Remus said softly. "I love you."

"Oh my God, Remus don't do this!" Kiah said, tears sliding off her face. James, Sirius, Lily, and Marissa were watching silently, tears rolling down each of their faces.

"Bye Kiah," Remus said softly.

"No! Remus!" Kiah yelled, her shoulders shaking. Remus' breathing stopped, and Kiah passed out from shock. Marissa and Lily were holding each other, crying, while James was clapping Sirius' shoulder, trying to hold back their tears.

Madame Pomfrey bustled forward and gasped at the scene in front of her. She knelt down to Remus and checked his heartbeat and pulse.

"Well?" McGonagall said, her voice shaking.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **MY BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER EVER! Everyone is going to hate me now, lol. I actually don't think this chapter is that bad but it does need improvement, along with a few, well A LOT, of other ones.

xx-Heartbroken: Well when I was editing I knew your amazing brain power skills would guess it right away, but I'm sure you're the only one lol. No sorry I'm not making it AU…but after I'm done posting the later chapters one I'm going to write a three chapter Alternate ending that you can read because you'll have all the info to understand it. Yeah Katherine is a whore…she was especially popping out of her dress when she did the duet with Meatloaf (which sounded like crap btw…their voices just don't go) Apparently in all her interviews after the results she's been very catty and talking about how Taylor really didn't deserve the win and how she hated the duet with Meatball because "he was looking at me like a piece of candy!" This is why she is the anti-american idol. Did you know Spielberg wanted her to star in a upcoming movie? Yuck…I'm not going to see it. Ummm…13 year old girls probably have no idea what rape really is therefore shouldn't be writing about it. I don't blame you for getting sick. Out of curiosity, and you don't have to answer, how old are you? Awww you were touched? But it's true…because your criticism helps me grow and I know what to change whenever I start re-writing chapters (probably after I'm done with the later chapters and the alternate ending).

Demi: Guess what? I GET TO SEE CHRIS IN CONCERT! Lol I got tickets to the American Idol tour in a town near me and I'm FOURTEEN ROWS BACK! Yessss…I get to see my love up close ((sigh)). FF cuts off multiple characters for some reason. Like when I said yes up there I have like four s's but they will probably be cut off. Our dress code was like that in middle school but no one obeyed it. We got out about two weeks ago.

CASOCCERCHIC02: Don't be sorry for not reading sooner…as long as you enjoyed it when you did. Thanks for R/R!

Oh yeah, guess what everyone? I got my license today! This is how I celebrate…with an update! R/R!


	26. Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**(A/N: Graduation...Year Seven has come to an end. Thanks to everyone who helped with song ideas for this chapter and congrats to Claudia, the unknown one, and MuGgLeNeT27 for the end of the year prank ideas! And also thank you to Rachel for writing Lily's speech and JuLiA for James' speech!)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Well?" McGonagall asked, her voice shaking.

"He'll be okay if I get him to the hospital wing now," Madame Pomfrey said, her hands shaking as she conjured a stretcher. She was performing a number of healing spells on Remus as she guided the stretcher to the castle.

Lily and Marissa rushed to Kiah, shooting cold water out of their wands to wake her up. Kiah's eyes fluttered open. "Remus! Where is he?" She cried.

"He's going to be fine, Madame Pomfrey is taking him up to the hospital right now," Lily said soothingly.

"We need to go with them, can you stand up?" Marissa said. Kiah nodded and shakily stood up, grabbing onto Marissa for support.

They caught up to Remus on the stretcher, walking at a brisk pace to keep up with it. The three girls were crying, Kiah the hardest. James and Sirius were paste white.

"Where's Peter?" James asked after a second.

Remus opened his eyes quickly and grabbed James' hand. He was trying to say something, but it looked like he was straining to get it out. "Peter," Remus said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Tell me! What is it Remus?" James asked.

"Dea-" was all Remus managed to get out before he was interrupted.

"_Obliviate!_" yelled a voice from above them. A jet of white light shot out of nowhere and hit Remus in the chest. Remus gasped, then passed out. Any spell performed on him was hard to take on his body.

All the teachers yanked out their wands and pointed them from the voice came from. They stood there, stone still, waiting for a sign of human life. After about ten minutes, Dumbledore said, "I think it's all right now, we need to hurry and get Mr. Lupin to the hospital."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

When they got Remus to the hospital, Madame Pomfrey shooed everyone out, including Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Albus, but I cannot work with so many people in here!" Madame Pomfrey said firmly, looking over where James, Sirius, Lily, Marissa, and Kiah stood.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "I completely understand Poppy. Come along you five."

"Professor, we would really appreciate it if we could stay. I think Remus might need us when he wakes up," Lily said.

"You shouldn't worry about that! He'll be knocked out for a few days," Madame Pomfrey said, bustling around the infirmary. "Go on, you have classes tomorrow."

"That's not fair," James started, but Lily slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Goodnight!" Lily said hurriedly as she pushed her friends out of the door.

"What was that for?" James asked when Lily took her hand away from his mouth.

"We can take the Invisibility Cloak and sneak down there," Lily said.

"Kiah, do you want to stay in Gryffindor tower with us?" Marissa asked.

"I guess," Kiah said, her voice barely above a whisper.

When they arrived in the common room, all the students crowded around the five friends.

"What happened?"

"Is Remus okay?"

"Are you guys in detention for Stunning a teacher?"

"That was so cool!"

"Why is there a Ravenclaw here?"

"Everyone shut the bloody hell up!" James and Sirius both yelled at the same time.

"Remus is okay, but I won't answer anything else. Now, we've all been through a traumatic experience, so get out of our way before we curse you into next month!" Marissa said, pointing her wand threateningly at the students.

Everyone backed away, and Kiah made her way up the girl's staircase, her head hanging low. Sirius and Marissa kissed goodnight, as did Lily and James. "Stay up until midnight, Sirius and I will come get you guys," James whispered in her ear.

"What about Peter?" Lily asked.

"He didn't even bother to come with us. Plus he probably won't even be in there."

"How are you going to come get us?" Lily asked suspiciously.

James grinned. "You'll see."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily passed the message to Marissa and Kiah, so they sat on Lily's bed, just talking about what happened that night. Kiah was still in an awful state of shock, and was lying down, barely saying anything.

It was a little past midnight, and Lily felt a kiss on the back of her head. She turned around quickly, wand pointing straight into James' glasses.

"Whoa sorry, didn't know you were going to go bonkers," James said, holding his hands up in defense.

"How'd you get in here?" Lily asked, pocketing her wand.

James just grinned and pointed to the full-length mirror in their room. All three girls turned that way. The mirror had a faint blue glow around it, and the glass looked like it was water. A second later, Sirius stepped out.

"Wow! How did you get that to work?" Marissa asked, jumping up and hugging Sirius tightly.

"Kind of like the Floo Network, only it's a two way mirror. You say to the mirror either boys or girls, and it will take you to our room or your room, depending on what you said," Sirius explained.

"We've spent the longest time working on it," James said proudly. "But enough chit chat, let's go see Remus."

James expanded the Invisibility Cloak so they could fit inside, then they slowly made their way down to the hospital wing. They got there and found Remus' bed, slipping off the Invisibility Cloak and conjuring chairs around the bed.

"That was almost too easy," Sirius whispered, grinning.

"Hem, hem," a voice said behind them. They slowly turned around and saw Madame Pomfrey standing behind them, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Why hello Poppy! Beautiful night, isn't it?" Sirius said, flashing a grin.

"That, Mr. Black, is why you need Mr. Lupin to get you out of tight spots. Detention with me every night this week," Madame Pomfrey said sternly.

Lily groaned loudly. "Madame Pomfrey, I have homework, studying for NEWTS, and planning the wedding every single night. Can I be excused?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Evans. You should have thought of the consequences before you snuck down here. Out!" Madame Pomfrey said, pointing a long bony finger towards the door.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

On Wednesday, Remus awoke to find Sirius, James, Lily, Marissa, and Kiah sitting around him. The first thing he did was engulf a sobbing Kiah in a hug.

About five minutes after he woke up, Dumbledore calmly strode in the room. "Ah, Mr. Lupin, so glad to see you feeling in better spirits. Now if you don't terribly mind, I would like to ask you a few questions."

"That's okay," Remus said, pulling Kiah on the bed with him.

Dumbledore smiled at this. "Well first off, can you tell me exactly what happened after you left your common room?"

Remus closed his eyes, concentrating hard. "Well, I remember Peter saying he lost his book and he was going to go look for it. I was suspicious, but I don't remember why. I was standing up to go after him, and then I had a blanking out point," Remus paused, his eyes squinting hard, "But I do remember immense pain, shooting all over my body, worse pain than I have ever been through before. Then I remember being cold and hungry. It felt like I was dying. Then I remember Kiah and I saw this blinding white light, and some moments from my life flashed before my eyes. Then I blanked out again, and, as you know, I was here."

Dumbledore looked like he was deep in thought. "Can you possibly remember who or what was causing you the pain?"

Remus closed his eyes again, then after a while shook his head. "Not especially, just a lot of dark figures."

"What were you trying to tell James when you were on the stretcher? Something about Peter," Dumbledore asked.

"No, I don't even remember being on a stretcher. Can someone tell me what happened?" Remus asked.

James started to speak. "You left the common room to go help Peter find his book. Neither you or Peter came back that night, and only Peter was there the next morning. You were missing for a week. Then during dinner on Sunday, Filch came bursting in saying he found you in the Forbidden Forest. The teachers got up and we were going to follow them, but Snelling-"

"_Professor _Snelling," Dumbledore corrected, a twinkle in his eye.

"Er, right. Professor Snelling was blocking the doorway, saying we couldn't go," James was cut off by Sirius.

"I want to tell this part! Then I said too damn bad, but she still wouldn't let us through. So I said move out of the way hag! That was cool," The rest of the students in the room were trying to give him signals to shut up, because Dumbledore was sitting there. "Then she still wouldn't move, so at the exact same time Lily and James took out their wands and Stunned her! She blasted 20 feet backwards. She didn't even remember we did it when she woke up that night!"

Sirius looked immensely proud of himself, and then saw James nonchalantly pointing to Dumbledore. Sirius' cocky grin quickly disappeared. "I'm sorry, I seemed to miss the last thing you said Mr. Black," Dumbledore said pleasantly, giving Sirius a small wink.

Lily picked up where Sirius left off. "We followed Filch in the woods and after a long time walking, we came to a clearing. There was blood all over the ground, and you were lying in the middle. You looked horrible, it was scary. We all thought you were dead. You told Kiah you loved her and then you said goodbye," Lily said, looking over at Marissa.

Marissa took the hint and picked up where she left off. "Madame Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and put you on it. We woke Kiah up and caught up to you. James asked where Peter was and you woke up. You grabbed his arm and said Peter's name. You were having a ton of trouble talking and were about to say something else, when a voice fired a spell and it modified your memory. There really isn't anything else to tell."

"Wow," Remus said breathlessly, "Wait, did they say 'Obliviate' to modify my memory?" The whole room nodded. Remus thought for a moment then asked, "How come my whole memory wasn't erased?"

Everyone turned to Dumbledore for an answer and he gave a meak smile. "I believe whoever cast the charm was deeply concentrating on just erasing certain parts of your memory, such as the forbidden forest. Or it could be since the charm came from above us they were on a broom and too far away to cause the charm to do real damage. Either they were very powerful or extremely weak with their casting.

"Well, I do believe that's enough prying. You five have a detention with Madame Pomfrey soon, so I better leave you to it," Dumbledore said. The five students groaned.

"I will give you a thousand galleons if you please don't make me clean another bed pan!" Sirius said to Dumbledore, on his knees with his hands clasped. Dumbledore just chuckled and walked away.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Remus was out of the infirmary the next week, fully recovered. But he couldn't have come back at a worse time; NEWT testing was the next day.

"What are you doing?" Lily shrieked that night in the common room. The Marauders were playing a game of Exploding Snap.

Sirius rubbed his ears. "Sometimes you sound just like your sister, Lillian."

Lily grabbed his ear, twisting it around. "Ah! Bloody hell!" Sirius said, dropping to his knees and trying to get away. Lily just dug her nails in deeper. Sirius was moaning in pain.

"Why aren't you guys studying?" Lily asked sharply.

"We know all the stuff," James said, shrugging the matter off and laying another card down. Lily groaned and grabbed his ear also. "OW! WHAT DID I DO?" James said, dropping to his knees next to Sirius.

"I want all four of you studying right now! NEWT testing starts tomorrow!" Lily said.

Remus groaned. "But Lily, I'm winning!" He whined.

"You always win!" Sirius said.

"Stop! Remus, you need to study the most…you missed a week and a half of school! Study now!" Lily said letting go of James and Sirius' ears. They both started rubbing the red area.

"Good luck with her mate," Sirius said to James when Lily was absorbed in her books once again.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"That wasn't too terribly hard!" Lily said cheerfully the last day of testing.

Peter glared her way. "Speak for yourself," he mumbled.

McGonagall briskly walked over to the group of friends. "Lily and James-"

"I swear I didn't do it Professor!" James said defensively.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, the school is at peace, for now," McGonagall said as an after thought. "Since you and Ms. Evans are the top students in the school," McGonagall said proudly, "you have to say a speech on Graduation day. You must have it ready the day before graduation so I can check over it to make sure it's appropriate."

"What are the class ranks for the rest of us?" Sirius asked.

McGonagall thought for a moment, then said, "Mr. Black is third, Mr. Lupin is fourth, Ms. Peele is fifth, Ms. Malawi is 12th, and Mr. Pettigrew is 95th," McGonagall turned to walk away, then said, "We haven't had the top students to be in Gryffindor for a long time. I just want you all to know you make me proud to be head of Gryffindor." McGonagall had tears in her eyes, so she quickly walked away.

Lily and James got to work on their speeches. Lily was done that night, but she spent three days correcting and pruning it. James was having more trouble. He had no idea what to write.

So one night in the common room, James slid next to Lily on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What are you working on?" he asked.

"My speech," Lily murmured, absorbed in writing.

"Oh, I see," James said. He adjusted himself so he could see over her shoulder and was just about to start reading when Lily slapped his arm.

"You have to write your own," she said, getting up.

"But Lils," James whined.

"Don't 'but Lils' me!" she said sharply.

"I just need an idea to get me started!" James said.

"You haven't started? We have to turn these into McGonagall tomorrow!" Lily said, shocked.

"I know! I need your help!"

"Well I'm not going to help, but Marissa is good with speeches. Go ask her, she's in the dorm room."

"Fine! I will! Since my own fiancé won't even help me!" James said. He stomped up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Lily just rolled her eyes and sat back down to continue working.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Marissa and James worked on the speech feverently, and got done with it just before Lily was about to leave to give it to McGonagall.

Soon, graduation day was here. All the parents were going to arrive at the castle by lunch; they were taking the Hogwarts Express.

They all got dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch, waiting for their parents to arrive. Both Remus and James were wearing frowns. Lily and Kiah both guessed what was wrong with each of them. Remus' parents wouldn't come to the school to visit them, and James' parents couldn't come.

"You know they are so proud of you," Lily said to James.

James nodded, his eyes watering up. "I know, I just wish they could be here."

"Me too," Lily said, hugging James. James buried his face in her shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me," James said, almost desperately, to Lily.

"I would never, ever in a million years, leave you," Lily said, kissing James' head.

"Attention seventh year students! Your parents have just arrived! Please go outside and welcome them to our school!" McGonagall said.

"Come on!" Lily said, grabbing James' hand.

"No, it's fine, they're your parents," James said.

"Your like their long lost son! And you're going to be staying at my house during the summer! Plus, Gail and Orion are probably out there," Lily said, pulling him along.

Kiah was also dragging a very reluctant Remus to meet her parents, as was Marissa, but Sirius was actually digging his heels into the ground and pulling backwards trying to get Marissa to slow down.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily yelled when she got outside, running towards her parents.

"Lilykins!" Rob said, hugging her tight. As soon as Rob let go, Jen scooped up Lily.

"I'm so glad you're here! Now you can see Hogwarts!" Lily said. She motioned James forwards.

"Hi Rob and Jen," James said nervously.

Rob grinned and held out his hand. "Hello James. How are you?"

James shook his hand. "Just fine."

Jen gave James a hug. James was taken back by her friendliness. "Hello James. Have you helped with the wedding a lot?" Jen asked graciously.

"Actually yes, it has become one of mine and Lily's favorite pastimes," James said. Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and James put an arm around her.

"Oh they are so cute!" Jen said. She pulled out a camera and clicked a picture.

Meanwhile, Sirius was being introduced to Marissa's parents. Marissa's mum immediately liked him, but her father was who Sirius was having trouble with.

"What intentions do you have with my daughter?" he asked gruffly.

Sirius' mouth was open in shock and Marissa had her face in her hand. "Well, uh, I er, um..."

"The boy can't answer a single question! Do you see this Maris?" Marissa's father asked his wife.

Maris sighed. "Yes, Sebastian. Go easy on him!"

Sebastian looked Sirius up and down. "All right," he said, glaring at Sirius.

Right then, Gail and Orion came by, and introduced themselves. From then on, Sebastian was very pleasant towards Sirius.

Kiah was also introducing Remus to her father. Kiah's mother had died when she was a baby, so it was only her and her father, Jamil. Unlike Marissa's father, Jamil was very kind and had a knack for guessing personalities by a person's manner.

All the students went inside to have lunch, and then the Head Boy and Girl had to give a tour of Hogwarts. That was very fun, number one because the muggle parents had never seen Hogwarts, and number two, Lily and James were Head Boy and Girl, therefore they allowed an overly bouncy Sirius to help guide it.

Every place in the castle had an event or a Marauder story, so, of course, the four boys had to tell of their adventures. The Slytherins were not enjoying this tour at all.

After they were done with the tour, the parents and students came back to the Great Hall, and were dismissed to the Quidditch field, because there was the Quidditch cup that needed awarding.

Remus kissed Kiah goodbye hesitantly, and raced up to the announcers box. Sirius kissed Marissa also, but ended the kiss quickly because Sebastian was glaring.

Lily threw her arms around James. "Be safe, I don't want to the delay the wedding because you're in St. Mungos."

James laughed. "I will. I love you."

"I love you back," Lily said, and they kissed briefly before James ran into the dressing room.

Lily, Kiah, and Marissa met to find seats together with their parents. "This is so exciting! James has told us all about Quidditch, since Lily doesn't seem to fond of it, and I've been dying to see it!" Jen exclaimed.

"Oh, us too! I can't wait to see how it is!" Maris said.

"They are very fun to watch, when I went here, I was a Keeper," Jamil said. Marissa, Kiah, and Jamil had to explain to the Evans and the Peeles how the game is played, and some of the amazing things that were pulled off in past Quidditch matches.

"Welcome students, teachers, and parents to the final Quidditch match of the season, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor! Both teams are very good and it should be a very close match. Whoever wins today will get the Quidditch cup until next year. I would like to say goodbye first off, for this will be my last time announcing these wonderful Quidditch matches. I know you all will miss the Marauders, for we are a great source of entertainment here at this school as we drive our professors absolutely up the wall—"

"Lupin! I'm warning you!" McGonagall said.

"You can't very well give me detention Professor, I'm only going to be here two more days," Remus said proudly and all McGonagall could do was sigh.

Since the teams weren't enemies and both equally good, the game wasn't too exciting. When the score was tied at 50 to 50, Remus said, "Ok guys, ready?"

Lily saw two thumbs up from the sky, and one from Peter, who was sitting three rows down from them. "Oh no, they're going to do a prank!" Marissa said.

"Oh no! James don't do it on our parents please..." Lily said to herself.

All four boys raised their wands. "Boys!" McGonagall yelled.

But it was too late. At the exact same time, the boys yelled, "Class of 1978!" There was an earsplitting boom. Everyone looked around and saw words spelling out over the Quidditch field. The writing was in gold and scarlet, and it said, "The Marauders! James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter! Class of 1978! Mischief Makers!" The words were glittering and below the words, another line wrote out, "Lily and James to be wed on December 7th, Hogsmeade."

"This is the first of three pranks that you will be seeing today! For those parents who have no idea who we are, read the skies. I'm sure your sons and daughters will fill you in," Remus said over the microphone.

McGonagall was speechless, to say the least. Lily was in awe of how romantic it was to have her and James' wedding date written in the skies.

The Quidditch game went on, the players occasional flying through the written words. Gryffindor won the match barely, James and Emerald De Witt, the Ravenclaw seeker, were both flying downwards to get the snitch, and James barely grabbed it at last minute.

"GRYFFINDOR WINDS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" Remus yelled through the microphone.

McGonagall took the microphone away from Remus. "All seventh year students report to your dormitories to get changed for the Graduation ceremony. Students sixth year and younger, please report to your common rooms, you will be staying there for the rest of the evening. Parents stay seated, the Graduation ceremony will begin shortly." McGonagall was grinning ear to ear, which she displayed very rarely.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

When the Gryffindors arrived at the common room there was a huge party going on. There were banners around the room saying "Go Gryffindor!" and "Class of 1978!"

The seventh years stayed down there for a while, but then they had to go get ready for graduation. Lily was very jittery, rehearsing her speech to Marissa, Brielle, and Danielle over and over again.

"Lily shut up! I can't concentrate on my make-up and hair with you blabbering like an idiot. Yes the speech sounds great, but I'm sick and tired of hearing it!" Brielle said, giving her a sharp look.

Marissa rolled her eyes and went to calm Lily down. She was getting hysterical. The girls put on muggle clothing and put their graduation robes on over them.

McGonagall came onto the magical speaker throughout the school. "All seventh years please come to the Quidditch pitch for the Graduation ceremony."

Lily and Marissa met the boys in the common room. James was whistling a Beatles' song. "Aren't you the least bit nervous?" Lily asked.

"Why should I be? Are you nervous?" James asked.

"To death!" Lily said.

"Well, according to Marissa, your speech is perfect and you say it wonderfully, so you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about. Plus, I have full confidence in you," James said, giving her a hug.

They headed down to the Quidditch pitch, where they saw four rows of chairs sitting in front of a raised podium. The chairs had people's names hovering over them. The words written in the sky were still there, and glittering even more.

After everyone was seated and quiet, Dumbledore walked to the podium and stood there, smiling at all the students. "Welcome parents, and welcome class of 1978! I'll make this short, for we have a lot to get through in a short amount of time. I just want to say I am so proud of each and everyone one of you. All of you have handled these seven years of school wonderfully, and each excelled greatly in school. I remember each of you walking through those doors seven years ago, scared at the promise of so much magic. You all adapted to Hogwarts quickly, and considered it your new home after a few days of being here. I hope your time at Hogwarts will be the best memories of your life, and I want you to know that you will always be welcome here. Thank you."

There was a roaring applause from the students and teachers. Some of the girls had tears in their eyes. Then the Head of Houses came up and each said a short speech.

"I've gotten to know each and every one of you so well. Even though some of you drove me absolutely insane," McGonagall said, looking over at the Marauders who blew kisses to her, "I'm still proud of all of you. You managed to win the House Cup, the Quidditch Cup, have Gryffindors as Head Boy and Girl, and be the top students in the school. You have been my favorite class in all my years of teaching, and I'm so, so proud of all of you." McGonagall had to stop, for she had tears in her eyes. When she left the podium, all the Gryffindors gave her a standing ovation, the Marauders yelling, "WE LOVE MINERVA!" McGonagall gave them a stern look, trying hard to hide her smile.

It was time for Lily to make her speech. She carefully walked up to the podium, trying hard not to trip and to keep her nerves down. She stepped up to the podium and took a deep breath. "Teachers, parents, fellow graduates, I am pleased and honored to be here today. These past seven years have been a real adventure for me. I remember like it was only yesterday when I walked through those doors and waited to be sorted. It was nerve-racking for me to watch all my peers go up one by one and be sorted into a house. After waiting for what seemed like an hour I was sorted into Gryffindor. Getting into the house was one thing, but becoming a witch was another. I thought I would never understand the concept of magic and memorize the spells correctly. I would have never been able to do it, not without the help of the professors and my friends. Leaving Hogwarts is like leaving a comfort zone. But I know one thing is for sure, it will always be a part of me that I will never forget. Hogwarts helped shapen me as a better person. It allowed me to make the friends who will never leave from my heart, meet the one person whom I will spend the rest of my life with and discover who I really am. So Hogwarts, class of 1978, congratulations! And as we take this new stepping-stone in our life remember to keep your friends and knowledge and always treasure life. Congratulations graduates and I hope the future holds good fortune for you!"

There was huge applause as Lily stepped down from the podium, smiling graciously at her fellow classmates. James stood and gave her a hug whispering, "That was amazing."

"Thanks. Good luck up there," Lily said, pushing him towards the podium.

James walked to the podium, not the least bit nervous. He pulled out a long piece of parchment that trailed down to the bleachers. "Just kidding!" James said, tapping the paper with his wand so it rolled into his pocket. James cleared his throat, and pulled out his real speech. "Dear graduates and families. The end. The end of wonderful 7 years that we spent at the best Witchcraft and Wizarding School in the world. As we part ways tomorrow, at the Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4 for the last time, I want you to remember how you got that far. Never forget your peers, your teachers and even your enemies. Remember all the good times and think about this period of time as your wonderful base for your new life that you will be starting soon. Remember those whose lives were tragically lost. Remember each student who has lost a loved one, whose families never got to see them graduate today. Remember Hogwarts; a place where you were and I am sure will be always welcome for the years to come. I met my best friends here, I met my future wife. I think I speak on behalf of every single graduate when I say this: the seven years at Hogwarts were the best years of our lives. This wonderful castle will always have a place in our hearts, the secret passages, the ghosts, even the teachers. I sure envy my future kids who will be lucky to spend 7 years here, and I'm sure I will tell them, enjoy it while you can, because before you know, you will be standing here, graduating. I still remember the first day. The day I met Remus, Lily, Peter, and Marissa, and all of us becoming friends. You all have helped me turn into the person I am today, and I want to say; thank you! We wish the school all the best, the school where we spent our late childhood and teenage years. Class of 1978, remember these wonderful years of our life!"

There was another roaring applause for James as he stepped down from the podium. Lily kissed him when he came back to the seats. "That was amazing. I almost cried it was so good."

"Tell Marissa that, she wrote most of it," James said.

Dumbledore came back to the podium and passed out the many diplomas. "Congratulations Class of 1978!" The students cheered and threw their black caps into the air.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **Thank you to those old old old reviewers that wrote the speeches for me, since I completely suck at speech writing (as you can tell from Dumbledore's and McGonagall's speeches).

xx-Heartbroken: It was one I think Entertainment Tonight did with her, but I don't remember. I was just flipping through the channels and I saw it. Yeah all these are old ones modified. I don't know where you would've read it before unless you started reading this story once before. How do you sound horny saying that? Anyway, I know 13 year old girls know what rape is but I don't believe they have the slightest idea of how it goes therefore they should not be writing about it unless they have heard about it from someone first hand (I know it sounds weird…but I mean like if they know a friend who was raped and they told them about it. I only know what it really is because one of my friends has been raped). In the books there is so little info about L/J and it says no where when they were born or what date they started dating or when they were married. Thanks for the congrats and yes I do get to see Chris live but you get to go to Egypt! I go to concerts all the time, its not a big deal for me, but Egypt would be! So you know what I say to you…damn you! Mwah ha!

Demi: Yeah we go back August 16th or something crazy like that. That's cool your teacher gave you a jelly donut…mine at our school would NEVER do that because it would probably be breaking some stupid law by our Hitler principal. Hang in there those last few weeks…I thought I would go insane! Good luck on finals too!

R/R!


	27. Dance Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**(A/N: Prank ideas in this one were from Claudia, Snaps4Hollywood, and the unknown one! Also, thanks to everyone who helped me with song ideas for the dance!)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The 7th years went back to their common rooms to get ready for the dance, which was in an hour and a half. The girls were complaining because that wasn't a lot of time to get ready.

"You have over an hour! How is that not enough time?" Sirius asked, dumfounded at the fact that some one would need more than ten minutes to get ready.

"Unless you want me wearing sweat pants, you better shut up so I can go get ready," Marissa said, rushing up the stairs.

"Fine! We'll just stay down here and par-tay!" Sirius said, joining in the party that was still going on since they had won the Quidditch cup.

An hour later the Marauders went upstairs to get ready for the dance. Ten minutes later they were sitting in their dress robes, bored to death.

"I'm bored!" Sirius whined.

"Maybe we could think of another prank to do," Remus suggested.

"Yeah!" James said sitting up. They sat there for a while, staring at each other. "Okay, I'm out of ideas."

"My brain hurts," Peter squeaked.

"Hey! We could cover the Great Hall in toilet paper!" Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's make the toilet paper colored!" Peter said.

"Wait a second, we can't ruin the girls night, they would kill us," Remus said.

"Oh yeah, the toilet paper thing isn't such a good idea for tonight. Let's cover the Hogwarts Express in colored toilet paper!" James said excitedly. Remus wearily put his head in his hands, sad he was getting used to dealing with children.

"Yeah! Oh! I have a funny idea. We should sing karaoke!" Sirius said.

"Yes! I have a great song!" James said, digging out a magical record player and putting a demo record on it. "It's a muggle one and it's just a demo. But it's really good!"

The Marauders listened to it, and they all agreed it was very good, so they played it over and over again to learn the words to it. "We got to go! The girls are probably waiting!" Sirius said when he looked at his watch.

They ran down to the common room, their robes billowing behind them. When they got down there they didn't find the girls. "Well I'm going to go meet Kiah in the Entrance Hall," Remus said after five minutes of waiting.

"I'll go with you, I need to meet Petula," Peter said, following Remus out of the common room.

As his friends exited the portrait hole, James all of a sudden got an intense headache and gasped out loud, clutching his head. Sirius looked at him questionably. "What's wrong mate?"

"I don't know," James said through gritted teeth. He saw a flash of something in his head and he focused on it. There were Death Eaters all around Remus in the woods. Then all left but one. He took off his hood and James saw it was Peter. Remus and Peter talked for a second, and then Peter used the Cruciatus Curse on Remus.

James gasped again. "What is it James?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Peter!" James tried to explain what he saw, then the image was gone. James' mind was blank. He tried to remember what he just saw but he couldn't bring the image back into his mind.

"What about Peter? What's the matter?" Sirius asked.

"I don't remember. That was weird. I got a headache, then I saw something, but I don't remember it," James said.

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

James concentrated hard. "No, I don't remember. Oh well, it was probably some dream I had."

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," James replied, rubbing his head with his hand, his engagement ring catching the light. James peeked at the staircase from under his hand and told Sirius, "Here comes Marissa."

Sirius snapped his head around as he watched Marissa walking slowly down the steps. He was in awe of how beautiful she looked. Marissa was wearing robes of deep royal purple that shimmered when she moved. Half of her hair was done up in a complicated bun, while the rest of it cascaded down in waves to her shoulders. She had two pieces of her brown hair framing her face, which brought out her violet eyes even more than the dress did. She was wearing a small diamond choker and the promise ring that Sirius gave her.

"Wow," breathed Sirius. Marissa smiled at him, and Sirius felt his knees melt. "You look amazing."

"Really? I didn't have enough time to get ready actually," Marissa said nervously. She tripped on the last step, but Sirius caught her quickly. "I hate wearing high heels," Marissa muttered, glaring down at her feet.

Sirius pulled out his wand and did a quick spell to make her shoes comfortable, but still look the same. "Shall we?" Sirius said promptly, holding out his arm.

"Of course. Oh, James, Lily is going to be down in a second, she is having shoe troubles," Marissa said.

"No I'm right here," Lily said, trying to carefully make her way down the staircase. James gasped, she looked amazing. Lily was wearing the gold shimmering robes that Claudia gave her on her birthday. Her shoes were high heels and were the exact same color as her dress. She had her hair in a very complicated bun with her bangs parted to the right side of her head. She had gold sparkles spread evenly around her hair. She was wearing the necklace that James gave her in sixth year for Christmas. Lily's engagement ring sparkled along with a diamond bracelet that her father gave her for her fourteenth birthday.

James open and closed his mouth soundlessly. When he finally got his voice back, James said, "You look absolutely stunning."

"Seriously? Just wait until the wedding," Lily said smiling and hugging James. "Let's go, I can't wait until the pranks are performed! But if you ruin the night, I swear I will wait longer than the honeymoon," Lily said threateningly. James gulped and nodded.

They arrived in the entrance hall to see three couples waiting for them. Kiah was wearing robes made of all the shades of blue. Her hair was down and straight, curling slightly at the ends. She was wearing the silver locket Remus gave her and the mood ring Marissa gave her. Petula was wearing robes of pale pink (straining against her not exactly fat but not exactly skinny body), her hair in a curled ponytail with curled bangs framing her face. She had on a gold necklace with a badger charm hanging from the chain.

The four couples made their way to the Great Hall. All of them were in awe of how romantic everything looked. There was circular tables set up around the edges of the room with a red rose levitating on the table, glowing softly, giving each table light. There were teachers tables set up in the two far corners of the room. There was a small stage with a band and a raised dance floor in the middle of the room, which was sparkling and glowing.

The four couples picked the two larger tables near the dance floor and sat there talking for a while. When the Great Hall had filled up, Dumbledore walked to the stage and smiled warmly at the graduates.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to say it again, congratulations! You made it through our seven treacherous years of schooling. This dance is welcoming you to celebrate a new bound freedom called adulthood. We feel this is a very special year, so we hired a popular band I think you all know. Please welcome Phoenix Fire!"

There was a screaming applause as an all guy band walked out on stage, wearing robes of fire red. "Hey everyone!" the lead singer said when he got on stage, "I'm Cullen, the lead singer of the band. This is Dalton," he pointed to the guy on his right tuning his guitar, "and he is the guitarist. To my left is Hale, he's the base guitarist. Behind me is Mason, the drummer and to the left of him is Carr, the crazy dude on the keyboards." The crowd cheered even louder as all the band members waved.

"I just want to say congratulations for graduating! So as a special treat, I'm going to have a very special graduate open the dance tonight. Her fiancé told me she had a beautiful voice and that one of her dreams was to go onstage and sing in the spotlight," Cullen said, grinning over in Lily's direction.

Lily leaned over to Marissa. "Am I the only engaged graduate?"

Marissa nodded, dumfounded. "I guess James set this up."

Lily glared over at James, but all he did was give her a lopsided grin and put a finger to his lips and turned to Cullen again.

"So, without further ado, the future Lily Potter will sing one of my favorite songs, Thankful!" Cullen said, clapping and signaling for Lily to come on stage. Lily shook her head no and cowered in her seat. Cullen got down from the stage and made his way into the audience, who screamed even louder and clawed at his brilliant robes more. "James allowed me to listen to a tape of your voice, it's truly is amazing. Sing for your friends!" Cullen said, offering Lily his hand.

James pushed her up off her seat and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go on, you told me it's what you've always wanted to do."

Lily was frozen. "I-I can't, everyone will laugh at me!"

"If you don't go up there now, I will single handedly plan the wedding and make a mess of it," James said, grinning at her.

Cullen laughed and pulled Lily along, stopping when they got to the microphone stand. "If you're nervous, just close your eyes and pretend you're in front of your mirror practicing," Cullen said, giving her the microphone. Lily nodded and took a deep breath. The band started up on the first few notes.

"_You know my soul, you know everything about me there is to know  
You know my heart, how to make me stop and how to make me go  
You should know I love everything about you, don't you know,_" Lily took another deep breath, and then broke into the chorus.

"_That I'm thankful, for the blessing and the lessons  
That I've learned with you by my side that I'm thankful (so thankful)  
For the love that you keep bringin' in my life, in my life  
You know my thoughts, before I open up my mouth and try to speak  
You know my dreams; you must be listening when I'm talking in my sleep  
I hope you know I love having you around me, don't you know,_" She felt so powerful, her voice was rising more and more as she got later into the song.

"_That I'm thankful, for the blessing and the lessons  
That I've learned with you by my side, that I'm thankful (so thankful)  
For the love that you keep bringin in my life, in my life  
Don't you know, that I am thankful  
For the moments, when I'm down you know just how to make me smile  
Thankful for all the joy you're bringing to my life, in my lifeAll the lessons that, that I've learned, for the trouble I've known  
For the heartache and pain thrown in my way, I didn't think I could go on  
But you made me feel so wrong; with you I am never alone,_" She showed her range by moving her voice up and down the scales.

"_Thankful, so thankful  
So I'm thankful, for the blessing and the lessons  
That I've learned with you by my side, that I'm thankful  
For the love that you keep bringin' in my life, in my life  
And I'm thankful, for the moments  
When I'm down you know just how to make me smile  
Thankful for all the joy you're bringing to my life, in my life  
Thankful, so thankful  
Thankful, so thankful," _Lily finished, holding the note for a while. When she finished, there was a standing ovation from her classmates. Even a few of the Slytherins stood and clapped. "Thank you!" Lily said, hugging Cullen and handing the microphone back to him.

Lily ran to James and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you, that was the most rewarding experience of my life!" Lily said quietly in his ear.

"You were brilliant! I recorded it, you can listen later. But I felt so moved when you sang it," James said kissing her briefly.

"Let's get this dance started!" Cullen said, signaling the band. He broke into the song called "It's My Life".

"Let's go dance!" Kiah said, grabbing Remus arm and pulling him on the dance floor. Other students followed, and soon the dance floor was packed.

"_It's my life and it's now or never! I ain't gunna live forever I just wanna live while I'm alive." _Cullen rocked out with his band. . _"My heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said I did it my way. I just want to live while I'm alive…Cause it's…my…life!"_ Cullen finished, jumping one last time. "Alright, the next song is called 'Cryin'."

Everyone stayed on the dance floor and even more joined in as Dalton began strumming the first few notes on his guitar. Lily, Marissa, and Kiah danced together with their boyfriends, singing along to the song. Lily and Marissa really got into it and held up invisible microphones while singing along.

"_I was cryin when I met you, now I'm dyin' to forget you. Your love is sweet misery, yeah! I was cryin' just to get you now I'm dyin' cause I let you. Do what you do to me yeah!' " _Cullen sang with Hale as he jammed on his guitar, with Lily and Marissa singing with him. Even Sirius and James joined in after they had heard the chorus enough times.

"This next song is one of my favorites, and it's called Breakaway." The band started up and Cullen immediately started into the song. Since it was a slower song, couples around the dance floor wrapped their arms around each other as the band played.

"_Da da dum dum dum, da da da dum dum, da da da da da da dum.  
Da da dum dum dum, da da da dum dum, da da da da da da dum.  
Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down,  
I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be,  
And if I'd end up happy, I would pray.  
Try not to reach out, but when I tried to speak out,  
Felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here. So I'd pray, I could breakaway.  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.  
Da da dum dum dum, da da da dum dum, da da da da da da dum.  
Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean; get onboard a fast train,  
Travel on a jet plane, faraway, and breakaway.  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun, I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.  
Buildings with a 100 floors, swinging around revolving doors,  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me.  
But I gotta keep moving ,on moving on, fly away, breakaway.  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, though it's not easy to tell you goodbye.  
Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the place I come from.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.  
Breakaway, breakaway . . . "_ Cullen finished, holding out that last note.

There was roaring applause and a standing ovation from all those sitting down. Cullen smiled and the drummer, Mason, showed off by playing around on his drums. "This next song is called I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing." Cullen pulled a stool out from offstage and sat in the middle with his microphone in his hand. He looked up at the ceiling as the song started up. The couples went back together.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby and I don't wanna miss a thing.  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating and I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile. I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close. Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment for all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes. Don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do  
Cause I'd still miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes. Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah. I don't wanna miss a thing_._" _Cullen finished. There was yet more applause as he put the stool backstage again.

"This next song," Cullen said from backstage, heading towards center stage again, "is not one I wrote, but one Switchfoot originally sings it. It's called Only Hope."

Carr started up on the keyboards as the rest of the band was silent and Cullen put the microphone back on the stand. The couples moved back towards each other, Lily and James had never moved apart.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul, it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again,  
I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over again.  
So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours,  
I pray to be only yours, I know now you're my only hope."_ Cullen took the microphone off its stand and walked across the stage to Carr and stood next to him as he sang.

"_Sing to me the song of the stars, of their galaxies dancing and laughing and laughing again,  
When it seems like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans you have for me over and over again,  
So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours,  
I pray to be only yours, I know now you're my only hope."_ Cullen walked back to center stage and placed his microphone back on the stand.

"_I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me,  
I want your symphony singing in all that I am,  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back,  
So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours,I pray to be only yours, I know now you're my only hope.  
Hmmmm... Hmmm... Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh..."_

Lily and James didn't even realize the song finish. They were still swaying slowly, their eyes closed and their foreheads touching. Only when some one bumped into them did they turn their attention back to Cullen.

"This next song is from a movie called Moulin Rouge. It's a love song between two people who couldn't see each other and whenever they sung the song, they know in their hearts that nothing bad would happen at that they loved one another. I dedicate this song, Come What May, to the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Cullen said smiling over at Lily and James. They both grinned at him and James gave him the thumbs up.

"_Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before.   
Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more,  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything,  
Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time.  
Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day,"_

Lily gasped. "James! This should be our wedding song! The first one we dance to as husband and wife!" Lily said excitedly.

James slowly grinned. "It's perfect! The words match us." Lily kissed him softly.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it all revolves around you,  
And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side, storm clouds may gather and stars may collide,  
But I will love you, until the end of time,  
Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day.  
Oh come what may, come what may, I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,  
Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day," _

"Guys, we found our wedding song!" Lily said excitedly to the two other couples around her.

"What is it?" both Kiah and Marissa said at the same time.

"The last one we heard, Come What May! It's so romantic and the words fit us perfectly," Lily said. James wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

All of them thought about the song for a while, then the two girls grinned. "It is so perfect for you guys! Maybe you could have Phoenix Fire sing at your wedding!" Marissa said excitedly. She loved this band.

"Well, they are a huge band, I doubt they would want, let alone could, do a wedding party," Sirius said, "But that would be wicked if they could…"

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, I will now do an all request. Come up to the stage and tell me a song and I'll sing it for you! There's some paper and a pen up here, so while I'm singing Blackbird, come up her and write down your song requests!" Cullen said.

The Marauders grinned. "You think we could convince him?" Remus asked.

"Most definitely, he is so cool about everything, I mean it was no problem convincing him to let Lily open the dance," James said.

"Then let's go after the song is over!" Sirius said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "Plus James, you and I need to ask him to do the other one right?"

"Of course," James said. Lily was going to ask what all this was about, but before she could, Cullen began singing a muggle band's song by a group called the Beetles. Since James loved the Beetles, thanks to Lily, they all had to endure him singing Blackbird. After two verses of dirty looks, James just sung it quietly in Lily's ear. Lily didn't mind at all, since she loved hearing James' voice, even though him singing was a completely different matter.

Before the song was completely finished, The Marauders rushed over to the stage and waited for Cullen to close. When he did, he got the hint that they wanted to talk to him, so he signaled the band to just play in the background. Cullen jumped off the stage as the Marauders told him what they wanted to do.

After they finished explaining, Cullen was overcome with a fit of laughter. "Seriously?" he asked, gasping for breath.

"Yeah, we are known for our wonderful voices. We even have a tape to sing along with, so it won't be too terribly bad," Sirius said, pulling out a tape from a hidden pocket.

"I don't mind at all, but if you guys want to take the risk of being embarrassed, go for it. In fact, do it now! I want to see this," Cullen said excitedly.

"All right," all four boys said at the same time.

Three of the four boys began walking up to the stage, but Peter stayed behind, nervously shaking. "Wait! Ar-Are we sure we wanna do this? What if people laugh at us?" he squeaked.

With a sigh, James trotted back over to Peter and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Pete, people laugh at us all the time—"

"They laugh at our pranks!" Peter squeaked once more, his voice reaching a new octave.

James continued on like he hadn't heard him. "All the same, this is going to be fun! And I bet you anything Petula will be all over you after you get on stage." Peter stopped quivering immediately and stood up a little taller, nodding fiercely. James looked him up and down and thumped his back. "Good man, let's go." The four of them walked up on stage. James set the record up and Cullen went to the microphone.

"Some of your fellow classmates wanted to perform something for you. It's a demo of a song from a muggle band called Queen. The song is Bohemian Rhapsody. Enjoy!" Cullen said, handing the microphone to Peter. James, Sirius, and Remus conjured their own magical microphones.

Sirius grinned and said, "This our favorite part of the song. I hope you all enjoy it. Hit it James!" James turned on the tape player and the four boys sang at the same time with very serious faces on.

"_I see a little silhouetto of a man, scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the fandango- Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening me-  
Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo figaro-magnifico-  
But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me, he's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity-Easy come easy go, will you let me go-," _The boys had been standing still, then they separated so there were two groups, Sirius and Peter in one, James and Remus in the other. They alternated singing.

"_Bismillah! No we will not let you go - let him go!  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go!  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go!  
Will not let you go - let me go!  
Will not let you go - let me go!" _They then army marched back into one group.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no - Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me-" _At this point James and Sirius starting rocking out to the guitar solo, flipping their hair around wildly as Remus and Peter stood aside and laughed along with the rest of the graduates.  
_  
"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye- So you think you can love me and leave me to die- Oh baby-can't do this to me baby-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-," _Then they put their heads down and closed their eyes, swaying in sync and singing softly.

"_Nothing really matters, anyone can see, nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me..."_

There was laughter throughout the whole song, but now there was a roaring applause and whistling with added laughter. Especially from Lily, Marissa, and Kiah. All three of them were doubled over laughing, trying not to cry because of their make-up.

The four of them clasped hands and bowed, blowing kisses to everyone in the audience. Remus said a small spell to make his microphone disappear, then himself and Peter exited the stage, waving to everyone.

James and Sirius stayed on stage. Remus and Peter walked over to Lily and Marissa, grabbed their arms and dragged them onstage. "What's going on?" Lily asked Remus.

Remus just laughed. "You'll see," he said simply.

Remus and Peter pushed the two girls on stage, and James and Sirius each took their own girlfriend. "What we are going to do is sing along to the song Ain't No Mountain High Enough. James and I will sing the guy parts, and you'll sing the girl parts. We are also going to dance!"

"No way!" Both Lily and Marissa said at the same time.

"Come on, you are both good dancers and singers! Plus this is mine and Sirius' signature song, Remus hates it!" James said winking at Sirius. Remus had no idea of the song they were going to sing, just that they were singing a song.

After much persuasion and cheering from the crowd, the girls agreed. James changed tapes and started the tape player. James and Lily were on one side of the stage, each holding a microphone. Sirius and Marissa were the opposite side, also holding microphones.

Remus groaned loudly when he heard the song start up. "Oh no," he muttered, burying his face in his hands.

"_Listen baby! Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby!" _James and Sirius sang out, dancing a little bit, which wasn't a bad thing since they were both pretty good dancers.

Lily wasn't too terribly embarrassed to sing, but Marissa sure was. "_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far."_

"_Don't worry baby!"_

"_Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry, cause baby there," _Marissa had gotten used to the stage and the four of them sang in a duet, the whole Great Hall clapping and cheering.

"_Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you."_

The guys took over singing again. "_Remember the day I set you free, I told you, you could always count on me, girl. From that day on I've made a mind, I'll be back when you want, some way, somehow. Cause baby there,"_

They went back into a duet, getting more into the song and dancing along. "_Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you babe!"_

"_Oh no, no, no!" _the girls sang.

"_No, no darling!" _the boys sang.

"_No wind, no rain!" _The girls sang out, both holding the note. The couples repeated the chorus two more times, adding in little parts here and there. When they finished there was a standing ovation from everyone. Some students even conjured roses and threw them on stage.

"And now, back to the wonderful band, Phoenix Fire!" Sirius said, clapping his hands as the band walked on stage. Sirius and James shook everyone in the bands hands and Marissa and Lily each received five hugs.

The dance went on well, with everyone dancing and talking, and Phoenix Fire playing their heart out. By the time the dance was nearing to an end, Cullen's voice was hoarse.

"This next song goes perfectly with graduation. It's song is called A Moment Like This," Cullen said as Dalton started playing the electric guitar and Carr joined in with the keyboards.

"_What if I told you it was all meant to be? Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling we've met before, so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy,  
When I tell you love has come here and now,  
A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss, Oh I can't believe it's happening to me,  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
Everything changes but beauty remains, something so tender I can't explain,  
Well I may be dreaming but 'till I awake, can we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share,  
A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss,  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me,  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
Could this be the greatest love of all? I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss,  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me,  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
Oh a moment like this, Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this, oh, oh, oh, a moment like this." _

There was another roaring applause, and Cullen did a small bow. "Thank you!" he said, waving to everyone in the Great Hall. "All right, we have one more song, and I already have this one picked out. I just want to say I had a ton of fun tonight, and I hope all of you have fun with the rest of your lives. This next song is called Last Dance."

The room cheered and conjured more things to throw on stage. Cullen smiled and took the microphone off the stand.

"_Last dance, last dance for love. Yes, it's my last chance for romance tonight  
I need you, by me, beside me, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me, 'cause when I'm bad I'm so, so bad  
So let's dance, the last dance, let's dance, the last dance, let's dance, this last dance tonight  
Last dance, last dance for love. Yes, it's my last chance for romance tonight  
Oh, I need you, by me, beside me, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me, 'cause when I'm bad I'm so, so bad  
So let's dance, the last dance, let's dance, the last dance, let's dance, this last dance tonight  
Yeah, will you be my Mr. Right? Can you fill my appetite?  
I can't be sure that you're the one for me  
But all that I ask is that you dance with me  
Dance with me, dance with me, yeah  
Oh I need you, by me, beside me, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me, 'cause when I'm bad I'm so, so bad  
So let's dance, this last dance, let's dance, this last dance, let's dance, this last dance tonight  
Oh I need you, by me, beside, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me, 'cause when I'm bad I'm so, so bad  
So, come on baby, dance that dance, come on baby, dance that dance, come on baby, let's dance tonight..." _

There was a huge applause as the band picked up an upbeat tempo. "Goodnight Class of 1978!" Cullen said, running offstage as the other band members disappeared, leaving the drummer, Mason, to finish off on last band on his drums then disappear.

There was still applause going on for a while, then Dumbledore announced that they all go back to their rooms so they could get some rest for tomorrow. Of course, no one would be going to bed.

Petula invited Peter back to her common room to spend the night and he excitedly accepted. Kiah was going to spend most of the night at Gryffindor Tower, then retreating back to her common room for a couple hours of sleep.

"Before you go Peter," Sirius said.

"Right!" Peter grinned, holding his wand in the air, along with the other three boys. They muttered a few words and there was a loud banging. Everyone screamed and ducked, then after a moment looked around and laughed.

The Slytherin seventh year boys were wearing different thongs over their pants on their heads, just like Sirius and James had done at the muggle mall. "_Sonorus!" _James said to his throat. "Attention all Slytherin boys!" James' magnified voice rang out. "This friendly spell will last one month! But it is fairly easy to undo, if you know the magic words, which I doubt any of you would look forward to saying, but it must be said. Take it as our goodbye and good riddens present! Thank you!" James then pointed his wand to his throat and muttered, "_Quietus!_"

The Marauders exited the hall, chuckling at their own joke. "What are the magic words they have to say?" asked Kiah.

"We will forever worship the great and everlasting Marauders!" all four of them recited proudly. The girls laughed and Peter and Petula turned towards the Hufflepuff common room, waving goodbye. The other three couples went to Gryffindor Tower, not caring if Kiah heard the password since they had one more day of school. The party was still raging in the common room, like they had just begun. They were fewer people there, but not much.

James ran up to the dorms to get his Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map. Lily expanded the cloak so they could all fit comfortably inside of it, and they headed out, to see all of the school for one last shining time.

They headed through the rooms, remembering all the good and bad things that happened there. The girls were tearing up and the guys were having a very hard time to keep their spirits up.

When they finished touring the castle from top to bottom, they headed to the Marauder Headquarters to put spells on it that they had been working on the past few weeks. These spells would only allow themselves or their blood relation to ever see the secrets within those walls. After they finished performing all the spells successfully, they sprawled out on the couches and chairs and over the floor. The six friends talked until the crack of dawn, joking and laughing, oblivious to the horrors going on outside of the safe walls, oblivious to the fact that some within their group would die tragically. Completely unaware of what futures lie ahead of them, the happiness, the heartache, the torture, and the madness. All they had was hope. Hope, and everlasting love...

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** Song Credits

Thankful, Breakaway, A Moment Like This – Kelly Clarkson  
Cryin' and I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing – Aerosmith  
It's My Life – Bon Jovi  
Only Hope – Switchfoot/Mandy Moore  
Come What May – Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman  
Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen  
Last Dance – Donna Summer  
Ain't No Mountain High Enough – Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell

I originally had Kelly Clarkson be the singer because I am her biggest fan in Missouri and I love her to death and her music. This chapter was the reason Hogsmeade Kiss was removed the first time. The rules say you can't have a musician/actor be in your story for copyright reasons. This I did not know. So I had to make up a band to be in here.

xx-Heartbroken: You're making me blush…it wasn't that good, honestly. I much prefer the chapters to come. And yes, there is going to be a prom of some sort…it's this chapter! Graduation dance to be exact lol. I believe this chapter and A/N should've answered your questions but I'll re-answer them right now. I put Thankful, Breakaway, and A Moment Like This in the chapter (this was wrote before the album Breakaway came out and right after the single Breakaway was released from the Princess Diaries 2 Soundtrack). I am very excited you listed a wide variety of Kelly songs, I'm absolutely in love with her music. About Anne Frank, she was reluctantly allowed to date, her mom didn't like it at all, and even her dad was a little wary about it. Lol no I'm not Jewish, I'm Christian. My personal religion is God rocks, Jesus is cool beans…let's just leave it at that haha. I have no clue if the Quidditch cup is at the end of the year, I just threw that in there at last minute. And it was THIS chapter that got reported, not the last one. And OF COURSE I have seen the Walk Away video…I'm a wee bit Kelly obsessed. Go on, quiz me, I bet I can answer any trivia about her career, her personal life, or her music.

CASOCCERCHIC02: Oh man I have those moments every time I read a Marauder ff…even when I read the HP Series and they talk about Sirius being a criminal I'm like NO! IT WAS PETER! HE'S **_ALIVE!_** But no one ever listens…((sigh)). Thanks for reviewing!

R/R!


	28. End of Seven Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**(A/N: The thing that Sirius does was inspired by daniel-radcliffes-girl! And the end of the year prank idea was from the unknown one!)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Early in the morning Remus escorted Kiah to her common room, but ended up sleeping next to her on the couch instead. Sirius, Marissa, James, and Lily all spent the night in the Marauder Headquarters. Remus burst down there an hour later saying the train was leaving in thirty minutes. Since Lily and Marissa were packed and Sirius and James were not, they left to go pack the boys' things (after being paid a Galleon each) while they said goodbye to their Headquarters.

"We had some good times here," Sirius said, patting the wall.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this right here. All four of us together, Marauders forever and always," James said.

"Since you'll be getting married soon it won't be just the four of us any longer," Remus said. He saw a flicker of jealousy in Sirius' eyes, but it disappeared quickly.

They stood there for a moment longer, just looking around and reminiscing. Finally they decided to go help the girls pack for them.

As soon as they walked in the common room Lily rushed over to them. "I can't find the map," she said hurriedly.

"No problem, we'll find it," Remus said walking swiftly up the stairs. They searched out every square inch of the dorm room and didn't find it. Then they started to panic.

"Where is it? I know we had it last night!" Sirius said in a voice higher than usually, ripping apart his bed.

"Maybe we just dropped it last night. Yeah, we'll go retrace our steps," James said.

"We only have fifteen minutes!" Peter squeaked.

So the boys rushed around the castle, searching everywhere that it would be. They came upon a dark hallway leading to the now sealed up headquarters when they heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here my pet?" All four of the boys gulped. Filch.

Mrs. Norris meowed. "Well I think I'll just take this back to my office. Seems strange to find such a carefully folded large piece of parchment. Come, my sweet."

The Marauders decked back to the tower and up to the dormitories where they collapsed on their beds. "Did you find it?" Marissa asked anxiously.

"Nooooo," moaned Remus, burying his head in his pillow.

"We'll never see her again! There is no time to get her back!" Sirius said, banging his head against the wall.

"What happened?" Lily asked, sitting on the bed James was lying in.

"Filch found it. He was curious about it. We know it was blank, but he took it back to his office. We would be able to get it back if we had more time! But the train is leaving in," James consulted his watch and yelped. "Five minutes!"

The boys and girls scurried about getting all their stuff ready, the boys moaning the whole time about losing the map. They ran to the entrance hall, magically toting their trunks behind them. They met Kiah in the entrance hall, tapping her foot impatiently. They told her about the situation and she tried to console them, but they were too depressed to hear it.

"Well it will be the last time we'll here as young care-free adolescent kids," James said, lacing his fingers through Lily's.

"Shame isn't it? For the rest of our lives we'll be worrying about bills and jobs," Sirius said. They looked around one last time and then ran for the train like there was no tomorrow.

They found a compartment at the end of the train and they shoved their way in. Since they were no longer small eleven year olds, it was a little hard to fit in there. Lily and Marissa had to sit in their boyfriend's laps, which they didn't mind at all, and Kiah and Petula had to be squished to their boyfriend's sides. Eventually Peter and Petula decided they would go sit with some one else and the remaining couples had much more room to spread out.

The train began to move and Lily looked at the castle one last time. "Goodbye Hogwarts," she whispered, tears slipping down her face. Kiah and Marissa were also crying and the boys looked crestfallen.

"We'll see it again," Remus said reassuringly, hugging Kiah to his chest.

"Guys! We have to do the big prank!" James said suddenly.

They boys gasped and each said a different incantation. The train was filled with exploding sounds and then there was crying everywhere. And not just normal crying. Baby crying.

The six friends burst out into the hallway to see little babies crawling all over the hallway. People from other years laughed at the little kids crawling around.

"What did you do?" Lily asked.

"We turned all the seventh years, besides us, into babies! And the best part is they won't know that anything happened to them when they change back in an hour," Remus said.

"I want to see what Snape looks like!" James said, bouncing up and down.

"Aww, wait!" Lily said, scooping up a little baby who was sucking his thumb and saying mama over and over again. He had black hair and big grey eyes. He was wearing a blue onesie and had a yellow blanket that he was pulling behind him. Lily smiled at him and said, "It's ok, stop crying." The little baby smiled and cuddled up to her.

"I wonder who that is," Marissa said, putting her hand on his head.

Lily pulled him away from her body and everyone crowded around, studying him. The Sirius gasped. "It's Snape!"

"No way! This baby is cute!" James said. But they all saw the resemblance.

Lily frowned and put him down quickly. "Let's go back to the compartment."

Snape looked scared as Lily walked away. "Mama! Mama!" he said, tears filling his eyes. He started crying.

Lily groaned. She couldn't just let a baby be by himself. She saw a fourth year and called her over. "Can you put him to sleep or something?" Lily asked, picking up Snape who wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

"Sure!" the girl said brightly and pulled him off of Lily.

"Thanks," Lily said as she walked back to the compartment.

"Man, that girl is going to get a huge surprise in an hour when he changes into Snape," Kiah said.

They all laughed and headed to the compartment. They talked for the next hour, until the heard a series of loud pops as everyone changed back into themselves. Then they heard a scream. The friends ran out into the hallway again.

The fourth year was pushing Snape out of her compartment. "EW! GET OUT NOW!" she screamed, slamming the door shut. Snape looked very confused at the situation. The couples broke into a fit of giggles and hurried back inside their compartment. After a while the 7th years learned what happened and Remus had to seal the door so no one could come barging in again threatening the Marauders with various hexes.

All of the couples were very tired, so they spent the rest of the train ride sleeping. Sirius and Marissa had their own seat so they spread out and laid down on it. Remus and Kiah cuddled up by the door and Lily and James rested on the window.

To their misfortune, Snape looked in the compartment and saw them sleeping, glaring heavily at Lily and James, who were wrapped around each other. He grinned evilly and unlocked the door with his wand, thinking of a good spell. But something else came to his mind. He pocketed his wand and then took Lily's engagement ring off her finger. He looked at the other couples and took off both Sirius and Marissa's promise rings and Kiah's silver locket. Snape pocketed the items and walked back to his compartment, whistling all the way.

Kiah awoke first and carefully stretched, then rested her head back on Remus' chest. He subconsciously pulled her closer to him. Kiah smiled and subconsciously put her hand to her locket. But it was gone. Kiah sat straight up and checked all the seats and the folds of her clothes.

Remus felt her move and slowly opened his eyes. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked sleepily.

"Remus my locket is gone!" Kiah said panicking.

"What?" Remus was fully awake now and started searching.

Kiah paused for a moment, thinking, and looked over at Lily, seeing her engagement ring was missing. "Remus Lily is missing her ring!" Kiah said anxiously.

"Oh no," Remus said. He looked over at Sirius and Marissa and saw their promise rings were missing. "Look at Marissa and Sirius' hands."

Kiah gasped and started waking everyone up. "What is it? I was having a good dream," Lily said, rubbing her eyes. She looked down at her hand and gasped. "Oh my gosh, where is it?" Lily said, standing up and searching the cushions.

"That's the thing. Lily's engagement ring is missing, Kiah's locket is missing, and Sirius and Marissa's promise rings are missing," Remus said.

Sirius and Marissa looked at their hands and gasped. "This cant be coincidence," Sirius said, grabbing Marissa's hand.

James frowned. "Snape," he uttered. They all looked at each other and leapt up, Lily taking an angry lead. She found Snape's compartment and burst in.

Snape looked up. "What do you want?" he asked slimily.

"Give me back my ring!" Lily yelled.

"What ring?" Snape said, almost too innocently.

"_Waddiwasi!_" Lily yelled, not even pulling out her wand. Snape was thrown backwards against the window, leaving a crack in it.

James stood up and looked at window, making it repair by itself. Sirius, Marissa, Remus, and Kiah watched in disbelief. James then took Lily's hand and at the same time they both said, "_Accio jewelry!_" The silver locket, engagement ring, and promise rings all flew out into Lily's outstretched hand.

James burning eyes looked deep into Snape's. Snape gasped and grasped his head in pain. James kept eye contact with him, his iris' turning into fiery flames. Snape's arm caught fire and James blinked, making his eye color return to normal. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"This best be the last time I see your ugly face, or I will do much worse. Don't ever come near me or Lily or my friends ever again. If you do, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Got it?" James asked.

Snape just sneered, pulling out his wand and making water shoot out of it, smothering the fire. James took this as a yes and wrapped an arm around Lily's waist, leading her out of the compartment. "Wait…hold on, what the hell happened in there?" Sirius said, running a hand through his hair.

"How—how did you guys do that?" Remus asked in disbelief.

Lily and James looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm not sure, we just did it," Lily said.

"Snape's bloody arm was on fire, James!" Sirius burst out suddenly. "That's not just coincidental!" James just looked at his best friend and shrugged, wishing they would all drop the subject. "Damn…I'm never going to forget the look on his face when you pulled that on him!"

They talked about it for a little while longer, and then the loud speaker announced, "We will be arriving at Platform 9 and ¾ shortly. Please change into muggle clothing. Also note that only sixth years and Hogwarts graduates are allowed to do magic outside of school. Thank you and enjoy your holiday!"

The girls found an empty apartment to change into while the boys stayed there, already dressed in muggle clothing. Remus looked at them and said, "I'm going to do a repeat of last year, but, I was wondering," Remus trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Well, I was thinking about asking Kiah to marry me on Valentine's Day," Remus said cautiously.

There was a stunned silence for a while. "Really?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant! She'll say yes for sure!" James said.

Remus grinned, then turned to Sirius. "I don't know why all you guys choose to get married right after school, but I totally approve of it!" Sirius said, grinning.

Remus let out a sigh of relief and gave a small smile. "I could use your help James. I know how I'm going to do it, but I don't know where to find a ring or what kind or anything."

"No problem. How are you going to do it?" James asked.

Remus described it and James grinned. "That sounds great!" James said enthusiastically.

Sirius listened in on the conversation, feeling slightly left out which was a new feeling for him, and when there was a pause he asked timidly, "Do you think I should ask Marissa?"

They all whipped their heads around to Sirius. "Seriously?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. I mean not as soon as Valentines Day," Sirius said nervously, starting to sweat, "but like next year sometime. I really do love her and I get the same mushy gushy feelings James talks about when I'm around her."

"Wait, seriously? I mean not that I don't support this decision, but I thought you were terrified of commitment," James said questionably, as if he was waiting for Sirius to say, "Ha Ha! You fell for it!"

"Seriously. I think I'm going to do it," Sirius said.

James and Remus smiled. "Of course you should! Maybe on her birthday or something," Remus said thoughtfully.

They had to stop the conversation though, for the girls had just walked back in. They talked a few minutes longer until the train slowed to a stop. They got their trunks and walked off the train. Lily gave Sirius and Remus a hug. "Bye guys. Even though I will probably see you tomorrow, but still I'm going to miss you until then!" she said.

They both laughed. "I'm going to miss you so much!" Sirius said, fake crying and giving her another hug. Lily laughed and gave Marissa and Kiah a hug, saying they could pop over anytime they want.

Sirius turned to Marissa and wrapped her in his arms. "Can you come over tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Kiah and I will pop over sometime tomorrow and visit." Kiah and Marissa were sharing an apartment and Sirius and Remus were sharing a flat that James would move into when the summer was over.

Sirius kissed her. "I'm still going to miss you."

Marissa played with the ends of his hair; giving Sirius chills and making him want to melt into her. "Me too. Maybe I'll even come over tonight." Mara said, grinning slyly.

"That sounds good to me," Sirius said. He gave her one last kiss and another hug. He smiled and with a pop he was gone. Marissa sighed and Apparated to her new home.

Remus and Kiah were going through the same ordeal. They were hugging, each wishing they could stay like this forever. "I'll come over tonight. Or you can come to my place," Kiah said.

Remus nodded. "I'd better go." But he made no move to Apparate. He just stayed there. Remus saw Sirius disappear and decided he had better go too. He kissed Kiah on her forehead and then Apparated to his new flat.

Lily and James were having no goodbye problems. They just grinned and Apparated to Lily's house, both of them winding up in her room.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily called. There was no answer. "I guess they're not home," Lily said, smiling at James.

"Really? Well how are we going to entertain ourselves without them here?" asked James, wrapping his arms around Lily's waist.

"Plan the wedding!" Lily said happily and went to open her trunk.

James groaned. "I was thinking something else, but whatever." He sullenly sat down on the bed as Lily pilled binders and magazines and invitation samples on his lap.

Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius were unpacking all their things in their rooms. Sirius and Remus had made a list of all the things they needed and sent it, along with money, to Sirius' mum so she could buy and decorate the newly acquired flat.

"Remus have you seen Cuddles?" Sirius asked, searching though the piles of clothes he had dumped on the bed.

Remus sighed. "No, Sirius, I haven't." Cuddles was Sirius' stuffed worn down baby lamb. He had had it with him since he was three and wasn't about to get rid of it.

"You don't think I left it there do you?" Sirius asked in a panicky voice.

"Doubt it," Remus called, setting up framed pictures around the room.

"Help me! I can't find it any where!"

Remus sighed and held up his wand. "_Accio Cuddles!_" A little gray lamb with a missing ear flew into Remus' hand. "You must've forgotten you were a wizard," Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius walked into the room and yanked Cuddles away from him. "Oh ha ha ha, very funny. I'm laughing it up."

"I thought it was funny. At least I don't have to sleep with a widdle lamby wamby!"

Sirius sent a hex his way but Remus dodged it. "Wow, I guess I _did_ remember that I was a wizard!" Sirius replied sarcastically.

Across town Kiah and Marissa were encountering similar problems. "I can't find my mood ring you gave me!" Kiah said, searching through her jewelry box.

"Well I can't find Fuzzy. You don't think I left him there?" Marissa asked worriedly. Fuzzy was Mara's little brown teddy bear. Like Sirius, she had had him since she was three and couldn't sleep without him. A match made in heaven.

"No you didn't, I saw you pack him. I can't find my headache relief potion either!" Kiah said, dumping out everything in her trunk on her bed.

"Where is he?" whined Marissa. They heard a pop and saw Lily coming into the room that Kiah and Marissa shared with a bag.

"In my trunk I found Rissa's wand earrings, some potions, Kiah's mood ring, and Fuzzy," Lily said, dropping the bag on the floor between the two beds. "Now I need to go deliver some things to Bri and Dani."

"You sure you want to go over there? Bri has acted very cold towards you lately," Mara said.

"I think I know why. She has been trying to flirt with James quite a lot. James told me about it," Lily said, sighing heavily and flopping on the bed.

"Maybe we should go with you and talk about it," Kiah said. Lily nodded and stood. The three girls Apparated to Bri and Dani's apartment.

"Brielle? Danielle? It's Rissa!" Marissa called.

Danielle poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled. "Hey! We'll be out in a minute."

The two girls came out of the kitchen, Brielle's face darkening when she saw Lily. "What is it?" Bri snapped.

Lily took a deep breath and stepped forward. "James told me you were flirting with him," Lily said straightforward.

Bri shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

Lily glared at her, she could feel her temperature rising. "What do you mean so?"

"So what's the big deal?" Bri said slowly, as if Lily was an ape that couldn't comprehend English.

Lily flushed red. Kiah and Marissa took a step back. They knew she was going to explode soon. "The big deal is he's my fiancé."

"That doesn't mean you own him."

"Actually it means that you cannot try to pick up on him."

"Whatever. Listen you were never invited over. Why don't you just leave and save yourself some embarrassment," Bri said with an arrogant wave of her hand.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

"I can do whatever the hell I please. Leave!"

"No! Not until you understand that James is mine, not yours, mine. He would never even pick you over me because you're a slut. He saw what you did to Remus. We both saw! He would never go out with such a two timing whore."

Brielle's face turned an angry red. "What did you just call me?"

Lily grinned triumphantly. She knew she hit a nerve. " I called you a two timing whore."

"That's it!" Brielle said, punching Lily in the nose. Lily stumbled back a few inches. Both Marissa and Kiah gasped. Lily put a hand to her nose; wincing and feeling blood come out. Lily pounced on Bri. The two began a vicious fight, pulling each other's hair, punching and kicking and pinching everywhere they could.

"We've got to get help!" Kiah said desperately. She looked down at her locket and Marissa looked down at her promise ring. At the same time Kiah opened her locket and Marissa pushed on the three diamonds in her ring.

At the flat, Remus heard a sweet song and knew immediately Kiah was at Brielle and Danielle's apartment. Sirius yelped as his promise ring grew hot and he knew exactly where Marissa was.

"What is it?" James asked. He, like Lily, went over there to drop off some things.

"Marissa pushed her ring," Sirius said urgently.

"Kiah opened her locket. They're at Brielle and Danielle's apartment," Remus said.

"I'll go with you," James said as all three of them Apparated to the scene of the chaos.

When they arrived they saw Kiah and Marissa trying to pull Bri and Lily apart, and Dani was cowering in a corner. Bri was on top of Lily, pulling her hair. Then Lily kicked her in the shin and Bri collapsed. Lily took this opportunity and rolled on top of Bri, pinning her down and kneeing her hard in the stomach. Bri groaned and she clawed Lily's ear with her carefully manicured hand, causing a rip in the flesh.

James, Remus, and Sirius jumped in quickly, James and Remus pulling Lily off Bri and Sirius scooping Bri up by the arm. Lily and Bri were both trying to lunge for each other. Marissa and Kiah had to help Sirius hold Bri back.

"What happened?" James said urgently, pulling Lily further away from Bri.

"She was trying to steal you from me!" Lily screamed, trying to kick Remus so she could get away.

"You're just scared that I could take him away from you!" Bri screamed back. Lily broke free and lunged at Bri. They fought some more, everyone in the room, with the exception of Dani, trying to pull them apart. Both girls momentarily forgot they were witches.

"We're not friends any more! I don't even know how I was your friend in the first place! I just can't believe how selfish and uncaring you are!" Lily screamed.

"Oh thank God you said that! You want to know something? I have never liked you ever. I'm just glad that I don't have to be a part of your damn wedding!" Brielle screamed back.

"That's perfectly fine with me!" Lily said.

Lily gave one last look at the two of them, then Apparated back to her room. She threw herself on the bed and cried into her pillow.

The rest of them Apparated back to the flat. "We should go talk to her," Kiah said.

"No, I'll do it. We'll see you guys tomorrow," James said. He Apparated to Lily's bedroom and found her crying in her pillow. James silently walked over to the bed and kissed the top of her head. Lily hiccupped.

James lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry. It has to be hard loosing two of your friends."

Lily turned to face him, her eyes red and puffy, one of them bruised, and her nose swollen. To James, she still looked beautiful. "I don't care about them. I was never really friends with them. We just shared the same dorm room."

James wiped the tears off her face. "Then why are you upset?"

"Would you ever leave me for some one else?" she asked bluntly.

James felt hurt by this comment and looked deep into her eyes. "I would never, ever leave you. There is no one else in the whole world that could compare to you, ever. I love you more than anything and I would die for you."

Lily buried her head in his shoulder. James pulled her close to him. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you back."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily recovered from the incident and after having dinner with Rob and Jen (she healed her bruises from the fight so Rob and Jen wouldn't ask a million questions), the four of them started doing some heavy duty wedding planning. Well, at least Jen and Lily did. James was telling Rob about wizard's chess. Rob immediately wanted to play so James Summoned the chessboard and set everything up.

"Brilliant!" Rob said, chuckling as the queen knocked a pawn off the board. After they finished chess, James taught Rob how to play Exploding Snap. Lily, who was absorbed in wedding dresses, heard this and looked up.

"James, I don't want you to kill my father," Lily said sternly.

James laughed. "Don't worry, the worst damage he'll get is third degree burns." Lily just rolled her eyes and Summoned the phone in case they were in need of a hospital visit. A few moments later Marissa popped in the room, startling Rob and causing the cards to explode, singing his hands.

'"Bloody hell!" Rob said delightfully, chuckling at his slightly smoking cards. Marissa smiled and shook her head, sitting down to help with the wedding plans.

"What's new?" Mara asked.

Lily sighed. "Well, I have narrowed my wedding dress choices down to fifteen."

"Well that's better than the forty seven you did have," Mara said helpfully. She picked up the cut outs and looked them over, trying to imagine Lily in each. "Why don't you ask James to help? I like all of them but this one, it's too frilly."

"James can't help, he's not allowed to see the dress. But you really don't like this one?" Lily asked.

"I don't either. Or these two," Jen said, plucking away two others.

"Well now I'm down to twelve," Lily said, sighing heavily. Kiah popped in next, once again causing Rob to make the cards explode.

"This is fun!" Rob said. "We should build a card house!"

"Yeah!" James said and like little schoolboys, they carefully began building.

Kiah helped with the wedding dresses and they had it narrowed down to two. Lily studied both of them. One was an off the shoulder white dress that was tight around her torso and fanned out into a bell shape. The torso had a complicated stitching design with beads on it. The veil had a train that was five feet long.

The other one had long sleeves that started at the shoulders and went halfway over her hand. The torso was also tight but it had no design on it, it just sparkled in the light. The bottom half loosened a little and twisted around near her ankles, making a large white circle. The veil went to her ankles.

"Oh I just don't know! I like some qualities of this one but others of this one. I like the whole long sleeves thing, but I like the bell shape, without the stitching design because I like the sparkles better. I also like the short veil! This is just too difficult!" Lily said hopelessly.

"Do you need my help?" James asked, carefully setting a card on top of the bottom row of cards.

"You can't, its wedding dress business," Lily said.

"Oh well, if you insist," James murmured.

After a few more moments of debating, Lily threw down her choices. "That's it! I give up! I'm going to bed!"

Lily left in such a hurry that she bumped the table that James and Rob were playing at, causing the whole card house fall and the explode. James rubbed the soot off his glasses and said, "Damn, we were almost there too."

Marissa laughed and stood up. "Well I'm dead tired, see you all tomorrow."

"I'll go with you. Oh Jen, I found a cute little bridal shop in Hogsmeade. Maybe we should all go there tomorrow," Kiah said.

Jen smiled. "That will be perfect! Goodnight!" Marissa and Kiah waved goodbye and disappeared with a pop. Jen then had to drag Rob and James away from the table, Rob pleading "Just one more game!"

James went to his room, changed, brushed his teeth, and tried desperately to lay his hair flat. "It's much cuter when it's all messy," a sweet voice said from the doorway.

James turned to see Lily standing in white pajama pants and James' Beatles t-shirt that he had been looking for. Lily wrapped her arms around his chest and James wrapped his around her waist.

"You know, if your dad walked in here right now I would be thrown out the window," James said, lightly kissing Lily.

"Well knowing him he'll be checking in on us to make sure we're alone," Lily said slyly. James yelped and tried to push her out of the door. Lily giggled and said, "I'm just kidding! He's probably in a coma right about now."

James gave her a mean look and climbed into the single bed. "Convenient how my room is the only one in the house that has a single bed in it," James thought aloud.

Lily climbed in next to him and said, "Well then we'll try our best to fit in here."

Since it was a little past one in the morning, they both fell asleep quickly, listening to one another's heartbeats and dreaming about what the future would bring.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Jen awoke early the next morning and decided to check on Lily and James before Rob woke up and did. She knew that for the past few nights they would sneak into each other's rooms and fall asleep together.

Jen carefully padded down the hallway to Lily's room and saw that her bed was empty. Smiling to herself Jen creaked open the door to James' room, seeing James and Lily curled up next to each other, James' chin on Lily's head and Lily's hands were wrapped tightly around his neck. Jen tearfully smiled, thinking of when Rob and herself used to do the same. Sighing pleasantly, she walked down to the kitchen to get an early start on breakfast.

An hour later James slowly woke up, smelling bacon. James shifted his arm and Lily opened her eyes a crack. "Is it morning?" she asked.

James smiled and kissed her. "Uh huh, Jen is making bacon."

"Mm, your breath smells bad."

"Yours is worse."

"Thank you honey."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Lily smiled and climbed out of bed. James frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To make myself pretty for the day," Lily said simply.

"You don't need to, you're already beautiful," James said sweetly, grabbing her wrist.

"Thanks, but its not going to work. See you at breakfast!" Lily said. James groaned and slid out of bed, tripping over his blankets and falling.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"I'm bored!" Sirius said, playing thumb war with himself.

"Me too! There's nothing to do!" James whined.

"Will you two shut up? This is the good part," Remus said quietly, reading a book. The three boys were at Lily's house because Sirius and Remus were bored. Then Rob had to go to work and Lily, Marissa, Kiah, and Jen went to go pick up a few things at a bridal shop. So they were all sitting in James' room, bored out of their minds.

"Hey Sirius! Let's play truth or dare!" James said, jumping on the bed.

"Yeah! Ok you go first. Truth or dare?" Sirius said excitedly.

"Um, truth!"

"Oo, wrong choice! Ok, when we were seven did you take Mr. Wiggles from my room and throw him in the fireplace?"

"Yeah, that thing was nasty. It was missing two legs and it was brown instead of its original pink color and it smelled like old gym socks from 1935. Trust me I did that pig a favor!"

"Yeah but I miss Mr. Wiggles!"

"Oh go cry about it! Truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Sirius yelled. "Dare! Dare! Dare! Dare!" Sirius said repeatedly, jumping around the room.

"Oooooooo, I got a good one!" James sang. "Go in a muggle elevator and scare people!"

Sirius stopped bouncing and scratched his head. "How do I do that?"

Remus, more interested in the game than his book, spoke up and said, "I have a few ideas!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Sirius Apparated to a muggle corporation and slipped inside carefully. Without the secretary looking, he jumped inside an elevator. There was no one in it, so he set up a magical camcorder in the corner, performing a vanishing spell on it.

The doors opened and a very pretty woman came on the elevator, holding a briefcase. Sirius grinned and got down on one knee. He took her hand and said, "Will you marry me?"

The woman looked shocked and as soon as the doors opened she ran out of the elevator. Sirius smiled and saw a heavyset man come on. Sirius waited until he looked the other way, then tapped his shoulder. When the man turned towards him, Sirius snapped his head away, whistling. Sirius did this to more times, causing the man to go red in the face.

When he got off three more people came on. When the doors closed Sirius got out a piece of chalk and drew a small square on the floor. He stood in it and glared at every one else, saying, "This is MY personal space!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

A small man came on the elevator and pressed the six button. Sirius slid very close to him. After a few seconds Sirius sniffed his shoulder. The man looked scared and moved a few steps to the left. Sirius followed and sniffed his hair. The doors opened on floor eight and the man hurried off.

Sirius quickly turned around so he was facing the corner. He heard two people come on. After a little bit he started humming. Then he moved his butt back and forth. He suddenly stopped, then started humming again. The people quickly left the elevator.

Sirius faced the doors again and saw a tall older woman come on. Sirius smiled graciously at her. After a few moments, he grimaced and starting hitting his forehead. "Shut up! Shut up all of you!" Sirius muttered, clutching his head and shaking it. The woman looked at him questionably but still stayed on the elevator. Sirius shook his head one last time, then stared at her. She looked at him nervously. Sirius then gasped in horror. "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" He screamed and started banging on the elevator doors, pressing all the buttons.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

There was a large group of people on the elevator. Sirius stood in front of the doors and smiled at all of them. "Hi! I'm Sirius and I'll be going over emergency procedures with you today! Now, let's pretend the doors won't open. There is a secret emergency escape window here," Sirius pointed to a square on the ceiling, "You press and lift with your right hand. Now do it with me." A lot of people mimicked him. "Press, and lift! Press, and lift! There you go! Now in case the elevator starts dropping at a fast rate with no control as it flies downward faster and faster, don't panic! Take one of these emergency life jackets," Sirius passed a yellow inflatable life jacket to each of them, "and put it around your head. Good! Now pull the cord and it inflates!" Sirius pulled his cord and a rubber duck popped out.

"How would these help us?" a skinny guy with glasses asked.

"They won't! I just love the widdle duckies!" Sirius started talking baby talk to the ducks. When the elevator doors opened everyone ran out. Sirius smiled and waved. "I hope you enjoyed your ride! Have a nice day!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Next, four people came on the elevator. Sirius held open the doors, smiling at all of them. When everyone was on he kept holding the doors open. Sirius began tapping his foot. Five minutes later he let the doors closed, then turned to the wall and said, "Hi Greg! How's your day been?" Sirius continued carrying on an invisible conversation. The doors opened again and Sirius said, "Bye Greg! We should do lunch sometime!"

More people came on and Sirius grinned at all of them. He took out a pen and dropped it on the floor. Everyone looked at him but Sirius was looking at the ceiling, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

A blonde woman bent down to pick the pen up and Sirius screamed, "THAT'S MINE!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

A large group of people came on the elevator. When the doors closed Sirius yelled, "GROUP HUG!" and gathered everyone together, squeezing them tight. All of them scrambled away quickly.

Sirius waited stood there a few seconds longer, smiling at all of them. Then the elevator music came on and Sirius squealed. "I LOVE this song!" He grabbed an old woman's hands and started dancing around the elevator with her. The old lady giggled and started doing the jitterbug. Before she left the elevator she gave Sirius her phone number. "Call me!" she said. Sirius winked at her.

There was still three people on the elevator, all of them looking at Sirius as if he were a bomb about to go off. After a few floors Sirius got out a phone and dialed a number. "Is this the Psychic Hotline? Good, could you tell me what floor I'm on?" Sirius listened for a while. "No. No. Yes! Wait, no. No. What kind of psychic are you?"

The three people hurriedly left the elevator and a fat guy came on. Sirius turned and stared at him, wearing a goofy smile on his face. After two floors, Sirius said, "I have new socks on."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Remus, James, Lily, Marissa, Kiah, Rob, and Jen were laughing hysterically. They were all watching the tape of Sirius in the elevator, tormenting muggles.

When it finished it took them all ten minutes to catch their breath. "I can't believe you did that!" Marissa said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It was fun! Plus I got an old lady's phone number," Sirius grinned.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **Lol, I love the elevator thing. The only part I didn't like in this chapter was the whole Lily and Brielle fight. Do you think I should take that out or leave it in? I haven't mentioned them in a couple of chapters and I think they popped up randomly but I wrote it anyways. I am also immensely proud of myself for thinking of a way for the Marauders to loose the map so Fred and George could "knick it from Filch's office" and give it to Harry.

xx-Heartbroken: Wow this is going to be the shortest review response to you ever! Kelly's best friend is Jessica (but she calls her Jebbie) and she signed Kelly up for American Idol after Kelly's apartment burned down in LA and no one would sign her for a record deal.

CASOCCERCHIC02: Yes it's going to get a lot sadder…so be prepared! Lol. And thank you so much for the compliment, I really hope I can be a novelist, you made my whole day! Lol.

R/R!


	29. Careers and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"So I was thinking maybe we could just cut Peter out of the wedding," Lily said nervously to James. They had two bridesmaids and three groomsmen, so one of the groomsmen had to be cut.

"Couldn't you just find another bridesmaid?" James asked nicely.

Lily hesitated as she ran through a mental list of her close friends. "No, there is no one else I'm close to that I could add."

"Do you have any cousins?"

"One and she's an infant. I'm sorry James, but he has to be cut. We hardly ever see him anymore anyway. He's either with Petula's family, with his sick mother, or too busy with job-hunting that he can't see us. He is still invited and all, it's just he can't be in it."

James sighed. "All right, he won't be in the wedding."

Sirius popped in the room, startling Lily and James. "Warn us before you come scaring us to death!" Lily said, putting a hand to her chest.

"All right. James we need to go that job interview," Sirius said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Sorry I can't help much more," James said to Lily, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lily shrugged. "No problem, I'll just have Marissa or Kiah come over."

"Um, they are going to job interviews too. Everyone is today," Sirius said.

Lily sighed. "Do you think I should go with you?"

Sirius shrugged. "Sure, I mean, you can't get interviews, you need to fill out applications first. Just look in Daily Prophet in the classified section." Lily nodded and wished Sirius and James good luck, then summoned the Daily Prophet and started going through the jobs.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

James, Sirius, and Remus popped back into the Evans' living room to find Lily watching TV. "I did it! I have a job!" Sirius said, doing a jig around the room.

Lily grinned. "Great! What is it?"

"I'm going to start training as an Auror! I'm going to start it September 1st!" Sirius said excitedly.

"I got a second interview," James said grinning. "I might be an analyst for the Ministry of Magic. I would start at the same time."

"That's wonderful! Nothing too dangerous," Lily said, giving James a huge hug. "What about you Remus?" Lily asked cautiously.

Remus looked at the floor. "No jobs, no second interviews. No one wants a monster for an employee."

Lily eyes saddened. "Oh Remus, I'm so sorry," she gave him a hug. "If only they knew the real you, then they wouldn't care."

"But they don't, do they? What about you, did you find any good job listings?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Actually, yes. There is this new wizarding music group they are getting together called The Weird Sisters and they are looking for back up singers!" Lily said excitedly.

There was a stunned silence. "You're going to be a singer?" James asked, a smile spreading over his face.

"No, back up singer, and I don't know if I'll even get the job yet. I sent them a tape of me singing at the graduation dance and a letter saying I saw their ad and yada yada," Lily said.

"That's great! They will most definitely take you," James said.

Kiah and Marissa popped in, Marissa looking ecstatic, Kiah looking depressed. "I got a second interview! I might be the new personal assistant to the Minister of Magic!"

"That's great! I got a job! I'll be trained as an Auror!" Sirius said, hugging Marissa and going in for a kiss.

Marissa pulled back. "Auror?" she asked. "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Well, no, since I'm getting training," Sirius said, confused.

Lily, sensing danger, said, "Hey did you know we got new towels in the bathroom?"

James picked up on the hint. "I thought that was just a rumor!" There was a chorus of agreements as they charged upstairs into the bathroom.

"Damn, it's cramped in here…" James said once they had all shoved their way in and closed the door in attempt to block out the yelling from downstairs.

"That was close. So what about you Kiah?" Remus asked.

Kiah sighed heavily and sat on the toilet lid. "I must've gone to a million different job interviews. I listened to what the job was about and I couldn't imagine myself doing any of them. I'll never find a job."

Remus put an arm around her shoulders. "That was the same with me. But none of them thought I was right for the job," Remus said darkly. He hadn't told Kiah about him being a werewolf.

"Oh I'm sorry Remus! With your qualifications you should be able to get any job you want," Kiah said.

"It's a little quieter out there, you think they are done fighting yet?" James asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure, let's go back and see," Remus said, mouthing a 'thank you' to James.

They peeked around the wall into the living room and found Marissa and Sirius standing a foot apart from each other with red faces from yelling. They immediately stopped when they saw their four friends at the top of the stairs. They looked at each other and Lily said, "My hands aren't quite dry yet."

"Yeah I'm a little damp…" Kiah said and the four of them once again crammed their way into the bathroom.

"I wonder how long we'll have to wait here," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Probably all week, seeing how they are both as stubborn as hell," James said.

It didn't take that long, but it did take most of the afternoon for Marissa and Sirius to quit fighting. Whenever it quieted down someone was sent to glance around the corner to see if they were done, but it wasn't until 6:15 in the afternoon when World War Three ended.

As they soon learned, Marissa was upset at Sirius because he took such a dangerous job. Sirius convinced her, after much yelling, that he would be helping so many people by being an Auror. He would be fighting against Voldemort and helping both the wizarding and muggle world by putting an end to the Dark Lord.

"Well I'm glad you guys worked it out. I didn't think I could sit on the side of the bathtub for much longer," Kiah said, wincing as she flopped on the sofa.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"YES! I DID IT!" Lily screamed as she threw open the front door.

James jumped. "Did what?" Then realization dawned on him. "You're a back-up singer!"

Lily shook her head. "They are putting together another band, and I'm the lead singer!"

James mouth dropped to the floor. "Wha, wha, wha. . . " He cleared his throat and started again. "You're a lead singer of your own band?"

Lily nodded, grinning from ear to ear. James whooped and picked Lily up, spinning her around in a circle. "I can't believe it's true!" Lily said after James put her down and gave her a kiss.

"Me neither! This is amazing! And you're so perfect for it too," James said, kissing her again.

Sirius and Remus popped in, Sirius holding Remus by the ear. "Am I interrupting something? Because I have a little emergency."

James groaned and Lily smiled. "Just go," she said pushing him towards Sirius. James led them up to his temporary room.

"What's the problem?" James asked.

"Well it seems that Remus hasn't told Kiah about him being a werewolf. And he plans to marry her!" Sirius said, glaring over at Remus who was trying to scramble away from Sirius' grip.

"You haven't? Remus you need to tell her," James began, but Remus cut him off.

"I know I need to. I'm just afraid that she might break up with me. Who could love a monster? And I don't want to loose her, I love her so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. It was hard enough with Bri, I thought I loved her. But now I know what real love is and I don't want to mess it up," Remus said, his eyes slightly damp, "I'm such a monster I can't even get a decent job that I can actually do."

James sighed. "You can't help being a werewolf. It happened when you were so little, you didn't even realize it happened. And if she can't accept you for who you are, she's not worth it. I know it will be hard to let her go but if she can't accept you then she isn't worth your time."

"Why don't you tell her at Lily's birthday thing tomorrow?" Sirius said suddenly.

"Yeah, we are all staying over!" James said.

The two boys kept pressuring Remus until he finally said, "Fine! I'll talk to her!"

"Good! So why were you and Lily so wrapped up in each other when we Apparated in here?" Sirius asked.

James grinned. "She got a job as a lead singer for her own band!"

Both Remus and Sirius were shocked. "That's great!" Remus said.

"Yeah, but won't that take a lot of time?" Sirius asked.

"Well aren't they just recording?" James asked.

"So? She has to take courses on conduction and notes and everything, she has to learn the songs and the rhythm, get used to the band's style, maybe write some songs, sit in a recording studio for months, and then whenever she gets a record out she'll have to go on tour, and when she is famous she will be wanted for interviews, talk shows, award ceremonies, special concerts. Lily will either be traveling or too tired to even talk to you. And she wants to start a big family," Sirius said.

"How do you know so much about the most random things?" Remus asked curiously.

James opened his mouth to retaliate, but then closed it again as he thought about it. Without saying a word he headed down to the living room. When Lily wasn't there, he went outside and saw her in a bathing suit, sun tanning and reading a book.

James walked over to her and sat down on another lawn chair. "I have a question."

Lily looked up from her book, "What is it?"

James cleared his throat nervously. "How much time are you going to spend on this whole singing thing?"

Lily thought for a second. "They aren't even getting a whole band together until March of next year, then I have to take courses for a few months. Then I start learning the songs and that's when it gets in depth and busy. But they are going to pay me just for waiting all this time for it to start."

"That sounds like a lot of time. And we want to start a family," James said.

"Well yeah-"

"So when will you have time in all of this to take care of the baby we might have?"

"You will need to help out too!"

"But if I get that analyst job I'll be working twelve hour days. I won't have hardly any time. Where will we put the baby while we are at jobs?"

"My mum could take care of it during the day! Don't you think I would have thought all this through?" Lily said, her face slowly turning red.

"Of course, but I just think you should reconsider it," James said, backing down a little.

"You know I never questioned you on your job," Lily said in a forced calm voice.

"That's because my job won't take over my life."

"This is my dream! I would like nothing better than to do this for the rest of my life!" Lily yelled, loosing her temper and throwing her book on the lawn chair.

"I know it is, but I don't want you to spend so much time away from home."

"You mean away from you! You don't own me!"

"I know! I'm not asking that! I'm just trying to improve our future!"

Lily glared at him and stormed in the house. "Lily, wait!" James said, running after her and trying to grab her wrist. Lily yanked it away.

"No!"

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because it feels like you're taking away my dream!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why don't you want me to do sing?"

"I want you to sing! But just not lead."

"Why not!" Lily screamed rounding on him.

"The truth?" James asked.

"The truth! And fast!" Lily said dangerously.

"Because you would never be around! You would be recording or on tour or having other guys pick up on you! You would always be gone and we wouldn't be able to spend any time together and I would miss you too much! Then when if we had a baby it would never get to see you and would begin to think that your mother and father were his parents! I don't want that to happen!" James said.

Lily had a hand over her mouth. Sirius and Remus were watching from the stairwell, carefully hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. Tearfully, Lily asked, "Do you mean it? You would miss me too much?" James nodded. "And you are already planning on a baby?" James nodded again. Lily smiled and gave him a light hug.

James was a little surprised by the reaction. "I'll go ask them if I can take the back-up job instead," Lily said. She reluctantly let go of him and headed upstairs to change into proper clothes then Apparate to the studio.

James let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one, right guys?" James said, turning to the direction where Sirius and Remus where hidden.

"How'd you know it was us?" Sirius said, pulling the cloak off.

James shrugged. "The cloak and I share a special bond. I kind of know when there is some one hiding under it. Plus you were breathing really loud Sirius."

"You were, Sirius. Also get a breath mint or Listerine or something, your breath reeks!" Remus said, darting downstairs to avoid the hexes being thrown at him.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"After much argument, they agreed to put me on back-up for the Weird Sisters again, but they said if I ever change my mind to just talk to them because my voice is potential platinum," Lily explained to her friends. It was her birthday and Sirius, Marissa, Remus, and Kiah were staying the night with her and James. Peter couldn't come because he was visiting Petula's family.

"Wow!" Kiah said, stuffing pizza in her mouth. Since she only lived with her wizard dad, she had no idea what pizza was. Of course Sirius and James were stuffing all the pizza they could get their hands on. Remus had gotten used to the pizza idea, and Lily and Marissa were just watching them, trying not to burst out laughing.

"We should go see a movie," Marissa said.

"Yeah! Oh I want to see a scary one!" Lily said.

Remus, Kiah, James, and Sirius looked at her questionably. "I think you explained movies to us but I don't remember," Remus said.

"You never explained it to me," Kiah said.

Lily just laughed and mentally summoned the London Times. She browsed through the local movie showings and found a new one out. "This movie has three and a half stars! It's called Halloween."

"What's it about?" Marissa asked.

"What's a mova?" Kiah asked.

"It's like TV, but its two hours long and has no commercials," Marissa explained.

"Wow, no commercials?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, no commercials Sirius," Marissa said, shaking her head.

"But I like the one where they go 'and she tells two friends, and they tell two friends, and so on, and so on...'" mimicked James.

"What's the movie about Lily?" Marissa said, directing the subject.

"Okay, um, ah, here is the description! Fifteen years ago, Michael Myers brutally massacred his sister. Now, after escaping from a mental hospital, he's back to relive his grisly crime again, and again . . . and again. Wow sounds good! Let's see it!" Lily said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Kiah, Remus, and James said, jumping up and heading for the door.

Sirius shifted in his seat. "Well, that sounds a little gruesome, can we see something else?"

"Are you scared?" Marissa said in a low, dangerous voice.

Sirius gulped and said, "No, no, not at all! Let's go! I call shotgun!" Everyone else in the room groaned.

"I'm driving guys," Lily said, summoning the keys to the Ferrari. Everyone groaned again.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" James yelled, and Sirius started screaming in terror. Lily just rolled her eyes and pushed them out in the garage.

When Lily got to the booth and ordered six tickets, Sirius, Remus, Kiah, and James were in wonder of how the tickets came out of the machine. "Do it again!" Sirius said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The cashier looked at him strange, but Lily just smiled at him and pushed the group to the concession stand, with Marissa's help. But when they got there, the popcorn machine ("It's corn that pops into something else…it's like magic!" Sirius said in wonderment) and the fountain drinks ("Where does it come from?" James asked, leaning over the counter to try and touch the magical machine.) amazed them.

They got to the movie and Kiah picked seats at the very top. Kiah and Remus were in the middle with the other two couples on either side of them, Sirius closest to the aisle, because he was getting a little scared at the prospect of seeing a guy murder people.

The lights dimmed after the previews and Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat, while Remus, James, and Kiah were practically bouncing.

During the whole movie, Sirius screamed four times and almost got thrown out. Remus and James were enjoying the movie, because their girlfriends got scared and were clinging to them. Marissa, who could handle these movies, was having Sirius stuck onto her as he buried his face in her arm.

The lights came on and everyone stood up, except Sirius who had his eyes closed and was grasping Marissa's arm. "It's over Sirius!" Marissa said, standing up him up.

"I'm going to have nightmares for life!" Sirius whined.

They were walking out of the theater, talking about the movie, when Kiah accidentally bumped into some on the street. "Sorry," she said quickly, then whipped her head back around. "Petula?" she asked.

Petula turned and smiled. "Hey guys! Where's Peter?"

They all looked at each other. "We thought he was with you, having dinner at your parent's house," James said.

Petula made a strange face. "Well I'd hope not, since we broke up two weeks ago."

"What!" All of them said at the same time.

"You didn't know? I thought you guys were closer than that," Petula said doubtfully.

"Well he's been able to really visit and talk to us telling us he has been so busy with you lately that he hasn't been," James said.

"I don't what his deal is, but we broke up two weeks ago. Hey I got to go, see you guys around," Petula said, waving and running off.

"That was strange…" Remus said, recalling a distant memory of a forest, but it left just as quickly as it came.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

As soon as they got back, Sirius went up to James' room and wrote out a letter to Peter, asking him about what happened. He sent the letter off on his owl, Aldrich.

For a while they talked, then Lily got to open presents and Jen brought a huge birthday cake to them, singing Happy Birthday.

After they were stuffed full of cake, they heard a small pop upstairs. Marissa looked up at the ceiling questionably and ran upstairs, coming back a few minutes later with Peter in tow.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Peter asked somewhat nervously.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up. We've been trying to get a hold of you and you've been really busy with 'Petula'. But guess what, we ran into her today and she said you guys broke up two weeks ago. So the real question is what's up with you?" Sirius asked angrily.

Peter's hands starting twitching. "Well first off Petula broke up with me because I was spending too much time at my job. I'm helping track down where the Dark Lord is located. I've been traveling a lot and I haven't really got time for anything. Sorry I didn't tell you guys."

All of them softened on Peter and began asking him a million questions about what's been going on and his job. Then they all told what has been going on in their lives. James nervously told him about him not being in the wedding and Peter dismissed it quickly, saying he might not even be there.

"You're welcome to stay the night if you like Peter," Lily said warmly.

Peter smiled but shook his head. "Sorry Lily, but I have a ton of work to do in the morning. I'll stay as late as I can though, I've missed hanging out with you guys." Peter was ripping himself apart inside. _I can't believe I'm such a traitor..._

For the rest of the night they hung out by the pool and talked and played muggle board games like Monopoly, which was fun since some certain wizards didn't know how to use muggle money.

Around eleven Peter said goodbye to everyone, claiming he had to get up early in the morning and he was already pushing it. "Bye Pete! You better visit us and come to the wedding!" Sirius said. Peter just laughed and Apparated.

Kiah yawned widely. "I'm so tired, I think I'll go to bed now."

James and Sirius gave Remus a pointed look, and Remus, picking up the hint, said, "I think I'll go to bed too." Kiah and Remus exchanged a secret smile and went to their separate rooms.

The two remaining couples sat up talking for a very long time. Eventually Rob came down and told them all to go to bed. "It's two in the morning and you are being very loud," he said grumpily as he pointed down the hall. The couples said goodnight and went to their separate rooms. They waited for about ten minutes then Remus, Sirius, and James quietly passed each other in the hall on the way to their girlfriend's rooms.

Remus silently crept into Kiah's room and saw her fast asleep. He gently sat on the bed and moved the hair out of her eyes. She was so beautiful. Kiah felt this and slowly opened her eyes. "Hi," she said faintly.

"Hi," Remus said smiling. He carefully climbed under the covers of the single bed. Kiah kissed him softly. "You know how we said we wouldn't keep any secrets between us?"

Kiah looked scared for a second and then nodded. "Yeah, what's this about?"

Remus took a deep breath. "Promise you won't hate me and break up with me?" He asked, his voice very soft.

Kiah hugged him. "I won't break up with you and I could never ever hate you. I love you too much. What's wrong?"

Remus took another deep breath, only this time his voice shook. "When I was really little, I was bit by a werewolf. My parents rushed me to the hospital, but they said it was too late to do anything and that I would turn into a monster once a month beneath the full moon. My parents were ashamed and they disowned me. That's why I went to James and Sirius' every summer. So every full moon I turn into a werewolf. At Hogwarts Madame Pomfrey took me to the Whomping Willow and froze the branches. There was a small opening that leads to a tunnel. That tunnel led to the Shrieking Shack and it was there that I transformed. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner; I just thought you would think I was a monster and never speak to me again. I love you too much, I don't want to ever loose you."

Kiah had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wet with tears. Remus felt his heart breaking. _She thinks I'm a monster. She hates me..._

"Kiah?" Remus asked reluctantly. Kiah threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I would never break up with you for that! It wasn't your fault that you got bit. I love you no matter what, and I plan on making it stay that way," Kiah said, kissing him deeply.

"So you don't think I'm a monster?" Remus said.

Kiah shook her head. "No, I know the real you. You can't help it that you're like that." Kiah kissed him again then gasped. "That's why you can't get a job!"

Remus nodded sadly. "They think I'm too dangerous to handle anything."

"Do James and Sirius know about you?" Kiah asked. Remus nodded and told her the whole story of how they became Anamagi.

Kiah kissed him again and snuggled into his chest. "You have amazing friends."

"Yeah I know," Remus said, smiling to himself.

They sat there in silence for a while then Kiah cleared her throat. "I have a secret too, and only three people know about it. Snelling, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. I wasn't going to tell you until you told me yours."

"What is it?" Remus asked, looking into her eyes.

Kiah gulped loudly and began her story. "In third year I had a detention with Professor Snelling because I 'talked back' to her. She made me clean her whole classroom without magic. Well she was taunting me and I got so mad at her and I just closed my eyes and then all of a sudden I was felt different. I was covered in fur and I had paws instead of hands and my senses were heightened. Snelling screamed and ran to get Dumbledore and McGonagall. I was so scared that I closed my eyes again and concentrated on me. Then I had my hands back and my senses were normal.

"A minute later she came rushing back with the Professors. She said I turned into a Koala. Dumbledore asked me to clear my mind and concentrate on a Koala. I did and then all of a sudden I had the fur and paws again.

"Dumbledore asked me to change back and took me to his office. He said that I had such a strong surge of emotion that it triggered a very powerful type of magic, and I could now turn into a Koala at will. He said that I was unregistered, but he was going to owl the Minister of Magic and change it.

"So I had classes with McGonagall so I could master being an Animagus. It took me two years to master it. I haven't really used it since then," Kiah finished nervously.

Remus smiled widely and hugged her tight. "This is wonderful! At the full moon you can come with James, Sirius, and I and help me with my transformations. Or we could just go by ourselves. This is amazing!"

Kiah smiled. "I could help you cope with transformations?" Remus nodded, smiling still. "But won't you hurt me?"

"Werewolves can't make animals become werewolves. And even in my werewolf state I will recognize it's you," Remus said, kissing her. There were a few moments of silence, then Remus asked, "Could you show me?"

Kiah smiled and got up and walked to the middle of the room. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. A second later there was a Koala in her place. Remus got up out of bed and kneeled down to Kiah's eye level. He ran his hands over her fur. A second later the bear popped back into Kiah.

"That was brilliant!" Remus said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and connected her forehead with his.

"I want to stay like this forever," Kiah said. Remus smiled to himself. _You can Kiah; you can be with me forever . . . _Remus thought as he pictured Kiah opening a velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring in it.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

James and Lily were enclosed in each other's arms, each in a deep sleep. James was dreaming, but not just dreaming. He drifted into a deeper sleep as he saw the scene play out in front of him.

_James was standing in the middle of a very clean house. He could feel love and family in the air. He heard voices coming from a room down a small hallway. He walked to the room and opened the door, knowing he couldn't be seen or heard. There he saw Lily and himself looking older. Lily was holding a baby sitting upright in her lap, his face turned towards her. The older James was kneeling on the floor next to her talking quietly to the baby._

"_You want to try again?" The older James asked. Lily nodded and set the baby on the floor. James gasped. The baby looked just like himself when he was little. Except James never had such beautiful green eyes._

_The baby looked confused for a moment and just whined a little bit and lifted up his chubby arms, wanting to be held. The older James shook his head. "No Harry, you have to crawl."_

_Harry screwed up his face, ready to burst into tears. The older Lily and James hurriedly got on the floor with him and summoned a ball. Harry's face returned to normal as he saw the bright red ball. He giggled and reached out, trying to get the ball from the older James._

_Older James laughed and shook his head. "Come get it Harry!" Harry giggled again and got down on his stomach. Lily was hardly breathing. Harry then pulled up into a crawling position. "That's it, come get the ball!" Older James whispered, pride shining in his eyes._

_Harry slowly moved a little bit, then started to crawl. Slowly he made his way over to older James, who was looking down on his son with pure admiration. Harry got to older James' lap and climbed into it, nesting himself comfortably in his lap. He reached out for the ball and James gave it to him. Harry gurgled and tried to fit his tiny mouth over the ball. _

"_He did it!" Lily said breathlessly. She scooted over next to older James and put a hand on Harry's head. "You did Harry! You crawled!" Harry giggled again and gave the ball to Lily._

_Lily picked it up and scooted back to the other side of the room. "Come get it Harry!"_

_Harry looked up at the older James and he smiled down on him, putting Harry on the floor. Harry looked around then started to get up on his knees. He slowly crawled over to Lily and the ball. Eventually Harry made it over there and took the ball again. Lily had tears in her eyes and smothered him in kisses, which Harry giggled and put his tiny fingers on her nose. James scooted over to them and put an arm around Lily's waist. "He's going to be a genius," James said._

"_Of course! With such brilliant parents like us!" Lily said, kissing him. "I love you," she said, putting her head in between his shoulder and neck. _

"_I love you too. And I love you, Harry!" James said, leaning down and putting his forehead on Harry's. Harry smiled and reached up and took his glasses off, putting them on his head. The family laughed and the scene started to fade away._

"_No, come back!" James said, reaching out to himself, Lily, and their future child. He wanted to hold Harry and play with him and tell him all the adventures of his childhood. "Come back!" James screamed._

Lily sat up in bed and looked at James, he was thrashing around and saying softly, "Come back, come back."

Lily leaned down and kissed his forehead. James stopped thrashing around, but he was still saying come back. Lily ran her fingers through his hair. "It's ok," Lily said soothingly, "It's just a dream honey, sleep peacefully."

James murmured something Lily couldn't understand but then subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily snuggled up to him and felt herself drifting back off to sleep.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **So far this one of the chapters I actually pretty much like. The Remus/Kiah thing was cheesy in my opinion but I don't know, tell me what you think.

xx-Heartbroken: Yeah sometimes it's scary how much I know about her but that's how all her true fans are haha. I really really REALLY wanna meet her this time around. I love your Bri flirting with James on the train idea, and I'm defiantly going to add a bit in there somewhere about it because it did pop up randomly. I'll also make them less violent. There will be more of the other couples later on (like this was more Remus/Kiah centered). Snape took their valuables because he hates them and was pissed about the prank. James and Lily have a lot of powers they didn't know they have, like using only your mind and soul to do magic. The problem is they can't control it yet. No they didn't get caught! You don't kiss with your teeth! Lol. I love A Walk to Remember…I own it on DVD. Have you seen The Notebook with Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling? That's like the number one favorite romantic movie of all the girls in the US. Both of them are based off novels Nicholas Sparks wrote, you should read them. Also read The Wedding; it's a follow up to The Notebook. I'm not that talented…I just write because I like to do it. I like creating something that other people can (hopefully) enjoy. I had my period on the plane to New York but it went away like the second day I was there. I know exactly how that goes…enjoy! It's ok because I'm going to the lake this weekend (my family owns a lake house, dock, and my amazing Sea-Doo) and I started my period this morning (then I have all these athletic color guard practices and I've been sick all week…NOT FUN).

R/R!


	30. Til Death Do Us Part

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**(A/N:D)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"MUM!" Lily shrieked, running down the stairs. Her hair was a mess and she had about twenty binders and magazines in her hand.

Jennifer chuckled. "Don't you remember when I was freaking out over our wedding plans?" she asked Robert.

Robert smiled. "Oh yes, I often escaped to my friends house because you were going to strangle me for choosing the wrong color of roses."

"Well at least James escaped at the right time," Jen sighed. It was November and James had decided to stay for a month longer. But, he found out as the wedding date drew closer, the more agitated Lily got. So he decided that he would go ahead and move into Sirius' flat, but promise to visit her every day to help with wedding plans.

"Mum!" Lily said, bursting into the library. "The lady who was designing my dress said that she couldn't possibly have it done by the wedding! And then she said she only has one bridesmaids dress and she doesn't have enough time to duplicate it! And we only have two weeks before the wedding! Two weeks!"

"Calm down! Isn't the designer a muggle?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Lily asked.

"Well just take the bridesmaid dress, your half completed wedding dress, and the designs and take them to a wizard designer. She would have it done quickly," Jen said logically.

Lily's face broke out into a smile. "You're brilliant!" She gave Jen a kiss on the cheek then said, "I have a few errands to run See you later!" And with a pop Lily disappeared.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

It was a week before the wedding and Lily and James were holding each other in the middle of the church they were getting married in. Lily and James decided to go with the tradition to be separated a week before the wedding. They weren't allowed to see each other until they meet at the alter. It was also wizard tradition to meditate for a whole day before the wedding, focusing all your energy on the one you love. That way when you see each other at the alter, your love for one another would be stronger than ever.

"I love you," Lily whispered, tilting her head to kiss him.

"I love you back, more than anything," James murmured. They stood in that embrace for a long time, only thinking of each other.

"Sirius is going to come bursting in and pulling us apart with a crowbar if we don't hurry up," James said.

Lily laughed. "He doesn't know what a crowbar is. But he'll probably just curse us." They were in silence again, then Lily said, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more," James said, then kissed her again.

Sirius flung open the church doors and quickly headed down the aisle. "As best man it is my duty to make sure everything goes to plan, and to do that you two need to separate for a week!"

Lily clutched James tighter. "I will only be thinking of you this whole week, I'll have mum and Marissa do the rest of the wedding planning."

"I will try my best to get out of Sirius' death grip and see you," James said.

"We're not supposed to," Lily said, although she didn't care.

"That's it!" Sirius yelled. "A bloody week! It's not that long! Just say goodbye and do all that lovey dovey mushy gushy stuff and get out!" Lily and James just smiled and stayed there, connected to each other. Sirius groaned and pried James' arms off Lily then dragged him down the aisle. "You want to stay here now, but in a week you'll be begging me to run to Africa," Sirius grumbled. Lily laughed and grabbed James' hand, running to keep up with them.

Marissa walked in the church and saw that James and Lily were having a little trouble saying goodbye. "Come on Lils, we have to go pick up the dresses," she said sweetly, also prying Lily's hand from James and rushing her out of the church.

"I love you!" Lily called out.

"I love you back!" James said, his voice echoing through the silent church. "I'll see you in a week? Same time, same place?" He asked, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Hmm, I might have a date with a gorgeous messy haired guy with glasses then, but I'll try!" Lily laughed, waved at James one last time and disappeared around the corner.

James sighed, his head hanging low. "I miss her."

Sirius rolled his eyes and dragged him away. "I'll say it again, a week from now you'll be in the dressing room, begging me to take you to Africa."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

It was a quiet Thursday afternoon on December 7th, 1978. There was a light snow falling around a church in Hogsmeade. The church was made of stone and it sat on small hill. There was a garden behind the church, full of every beautiful flower imaginable. In the middle of the garden was an oak gazebo, and behind it was a fountain. The garden had a charm on it so whoever stepped into it, it would feel like spring even though snow was still falling gracefully.

Inside the church was a pianist playing a soft tune for a congregation of people in the pews. In the middle of the altar a minister dressed in robes of gold stood, a Christian bible in his hand.

In a back room of the church stood a beautiful woman in front of a three-way mirror. She had soft red hair done up in a complicated and elegant bun. She had the most beautiful sparkling green eyes, full of happiness and love. She was wearing a clean white off the shoulder dress, with stitching and beads around the top half of the dress, which was fit tightly around her torso. The bottom half slowly fanned out into a bell shape and touched the floor. She had a veil that fit into her bun and was gently set around her shoulders and trailed out five feet behind her. She had a bouquet of flowers in her hand, all were roses and had the exact same shade of green as her eyes and also had the most beautiful blue roses you have ever seen. She had a diamond ring on her hand and a diamond necklace placed delicately on her neck.

She had two other women in the room with her. One had tanned skin and stand out violet eyes. Her dark hair was done up in a half bun, which also looked complicated. She had on a three-diamond band on her hand, and was subconsciously twisting it around her finger. She had a zirconium choker around her neck. She was wearing a blue dress the exact same color as the roses in the bride's bouquet that shimmered when she moved. The dress had spaghetti straps and was tight around her waist and down to her hips, then fanned out a little. The bottom dragged across the ground. She was holding a bouquet of five bloomed roses that were the exact color of the bride's eyes.

The other had chocolate skin and honey brown eyes. Her black hair was also done up in the same half bun. She was wearing no rings, but a small diamond bracelet and silver heart shaped locket, which she was fiddling with subconsciously, thinking of the worries of someone she loved deeply. She was wearing the same blue dress as the other woman and also the same green bouquet of bloomed roses.

There was an older man sitting in a chair in the dressing room. She was watching the bride, his little girl, as she twirled about in front of the mirror and giggled. Rob smiled and let silent tears slip down his face. He remembered when he used to tuck her into bed at night. He remembered when she bruised her knee for jumping in at the shallow end of the pool and she asked him to kiss it and make it better. He remembered when she got her letter to Hogwarts, and how scared he felt at the prospect of his Lily Billy getting married.

Lily admired herself in the mirror. "Can you believe I'm getting married? I'm getting married today!" Lily said, spinning around more.

Kiah laughed. "Calm down Lils, now do we have everything?"

Lily giggled and nodded. "Do you have your vows memorized?" Marissa asked.

"Of course!"

"Then let's go through the checklist. Something old?" Kiah asked.

Lily pointed to her veil. "This veil was mum's at her wedding. Check!"

"Something new?" Mara asked.

"The dress of course. Check!"

"Something borrowed?" Kiah asked.

Lily poked her foot out of her dress. "These heels are yours Kiah. Check!"

"Something blue?" Marissa asked.

"Two things. My garter and my bouquet. Check!" Lily said.

"Good! Now you get to panic about getting married," Marissa said, winking at Kiah.

Lily stopped twirling around and frowned. "I never really worried about getting married, but now that you say that . . . " Marissa just laughed and worked on touching up Lily's make-up.

In James' dressing room was a lot of tension. Lily's mum, Jennifer, was in the room with James, since his own mother wasn't there to escort him down the aisle. James, meanwhile, was pacing back and forth across the room. Jen smiled at this. She knew how nervous he was.

Sirius and Remus were sitting in chairs in the dressing room, looking at their friend, worried about his condition. He was pale and shaking and muttering his vows under his breath.

"Calm down mate!" Sirius said after a few more minutes of tension.

"What if she says no at the altar? What is she suddenly changes her mind and bolts out of there? What if she's already running to Mexico?" James said, close to hysteria.

Sirius was about to say something, but Jen stopped him. "Nerves, all men before the wedding have them. Let him be."

There were a few more minutes of James pacing when he suddenly stopped and turned towards the groomsmen. "Maybe I should move to Canada. Yeah, then I could go ice fishing." James got a dreamy look on his face. Remus and Sirius shared a knowing look and rushed over to James.

"Jamsie if you move to Canada you won't have any honeymoon. That would be disappointing..."

"James, Lily would be heartbroken. Do you want to do that to her?"

"Oh Canada! Oh Canada! Uhhh... Blah blah blah blah blah blaaaaaaaaaaah..."

"Sirius can it, we are trying to calm James not put him in coma,"

"Remus that hurt!"

"Whatever. James, you've loved her forever. Do you really want to just walk away now?"

James stopped and paused. "No, I guess not. Ok I'm calm . . . I'm cool . . . " James was now taking deep breaths.

There was silence for a while and then Sirius started getting bored. Sirius getting bored was NOT a good thing. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH CANADA!"

Remus groaned and started searching for his wand, thinking of putting the silencing spell on Sirius. James started shaking again so Remus was content in kicking Sirius and then going over to James. Jen was covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to burst out laughing.

The pianist stroke up the wedding march in the background. Sirius stopped singing and stood up straight, ready to do his tasks. James, who was finally calming down, started hyperventilating. Remus conjured a paper bag and stuck it on James' mouth, telling him to breathe. When they had to go out Remus threw the bag aside and began walking.

Back in Lily's dressing room they all heard the wedding march start up. Kiah lined up in front, then Marissa, then Lily and her father, Rob. Lily let out a deep shuddering breath as her hands started sweat. Rob patted her arm and smiled at her. Lily gave him a weak smile.

"Lily Billy, you've grown up so fast," Rob said through a tearful smile. Lily felt tears coming to her eyes but shakes them away and calmly walks out the dressing room.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

As the wedding march started everyone in the congregation turned around. James is seen walking arm in arm with Jennifer, Sirius and Remus behind him. When they reached the podium James gave her a kiss on the cheek, a quick thank you, then stepped up to the altar, exhaling a deep breath.

The miniature bride and groom walked down the aisle, holding hands. They were Sirius' twin cousins, Jasmine and Joel Black who were four. Jasmine was wearing the exact look alike to Lily's dress, only smaller and without the long train. She was holding two flowers, a blue and green one.

Next the ring bearer walked forward, Kiah's nephew Caleb who was six, prestigiously holding a satin pillow in his hand containing two rings with Latin inscriptions on the side. He was taking his job very seriously and slightly bowed before James. The congregation laughed and James gave a weak smile.

Everyone in the congregation cooed when they saw the little flower girl walk down the aisle. It was Marissa's cousin, Alvina. She was one and was just learning how to walk. Alvina was throwing flowers every which way and laughed when the flowers floated back down. She kept tripping and falling over her dress but giggled when she did and slowly stood back up. The congregation chuckled at this and it even caused James to calm down some. When she got up to podium her mom walked in the aisle and picked her up.

The piano strikes up and the congregation turned around to see Lily walking down the aisle. Both James and Lily felt a loss of breath. Lily knew everyone was watching her but for a moment she forgot all that and just focused on James as she walked up the aisle. All of their pent up love from the week earlier burst out, and the people in the room could feel it. All James wanted to do was hold Lily in his arms forever and never let go. Lily's face was glowing as she made her way towards James. He was wearing a muggle tux with black robes adorned over it instead of a jacket. He had a blue flower pinned to his pocket, the same blue that matched his eyes perfectly. Their eyes never broke contact as Lily neared the podium

Lily reached the podium and kisses her dad. "I love you, daddy. I'll always be your little girl." Lily whispers in her father's ear. Rob had more tears reach his eyes. Lily walked up the steps to the podium, gave her bouquet to Marissa and then turned to James and took his hands in hers. They both looked deeply into each other eyes, each seeing love reflected in them.

The minister begins, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of marriage of James Harold Potter and Lily Amara Evans. If any of you have seen them together you know immediately that their love is everlasting. I knew when I first met them that this love they have created between each other is an undying flame that will never be extinguished, not even after death. I ask the great Lord above to bless these two people for eternity.

"James . . . " James broke eye contact with Lily to look at the minister. "Please repeat after me. I, James,"

"I, James,"

"Take thee Lily,"

"Take thee Lily,"

"To be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love,"

"To be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love,"

"I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever,"

"I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever,"

"I will trust you and honor you,"

"I will trust you and honor you,"

"I will love you faithfully,"

"I will love you faithfully,"

"Through the best and the worst,"

"Through the best and the worst,"

"Through the difficult and the easy,"

"Through the difficult and the easy,"

"What may come I will always be there."

"What may come I will always be there,"

"As I have given you my hand to hold,"

"As I have given you my hand to hold,"

"So I give you my life to keep,"

"So I give you my life to keep,"

"So help me God."

"So help me God."

James smiles as he finishes and squeezes Lily's hands. Lily smiles and squeezes back. "Now Lily, repeat after me," The minister begins, "I, Lily,"

"I, Lily,"

"Take thee James,"

"Take thee James,"

"To be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love,"

"To be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love,"

"I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever,"

"I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever,"

"I will trust you and honor you,"

"I will trust you and honor you,"

"I will love you faithfully,"

"I will love you faithfully,"

"Through the best and the worst,"

"Through the best and the worst,"

"Through the difficult and the easy,"

"Through the difficult and the easy,"

"What may come I will always be there."

"What may come I will always be there,"

"As I have given you my hand to hold,"

"As I have given you my hand to hold,"

"So I give you my life to keep,"

"So I give you my life to keep,"

"So help me God."

"So help me God."

Lily smiles as tears well up in her eyes when she finishes. James silently wipes away the corners of her eyes with his thumb. "Now exchange the rings and say your personal vows to each other, starting with James," the minister says.

James turns around to see Sirius smiling broadly, handing James the ring. Only someone who knew Sirius as well as James does knew that he was dying to play a prank or yell/sing something. James gave him a look that plainly said, "Don't-you-even-think-about-it" and turned back to Lily. He slipped the golden band with three diamonds in it on Lily's small finger.

"Ever since you came into our compartment on the train to Hogwarts, your beauty took my breath away. Then through the year I got to know you and I loved you even more. I've always known you were the one for me. Every time I see you my heart goes crazy and I still can't believe I was so lucky as to have found you. If anything ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to live. Lily, I love you. You've heard me say it over a million times to you, over and over again, so have Sirius and Remus and Peter, which they remind me about constantly." James grinned over to his best men, then turned back to his bride. "But I love you. I love the way you almost trip when you're in a hurry walking down the stairs. I love the way you mess up your hair when you're stressed, studying for a test. I love the way you smile at me from the Quidditch stands. I love the way you nod and say yes when you're so into a book you don't notice I'm there. I love the fact that you can be a teacher's pet and a Marauder at the same time. I love you, every single part of you. I love you."

James never broke eye contact with her. Lily had tears streaming down the side of her face.

Lily quickly wiped her eyes and turned around to face Marissa. Mara gave her a beaming smile and Lily saw she had tears shining in her eyes. Mara then gave her a gold band. Lily turned to James and slipped the ring on his finger.

"As I sat down to try and put my feelings for you into words for these vows, I found I simply couldn't. So I am going to try and do my best right here," Small laughter was heard inside the church and James smiled at her with his lopsided grin she loved so much. She took a deep breath and began again, "You have no idea how much I care about you. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to go on. You are the center of my world. I love you so much James. Everything about you. I love that look in your eyes after you've pulled an amazing prank. I love the way you laugh at the stupid things Sirius does. I love the way your hair sticks up all over the place. I love the way you look at me every day, with your eyes so full of love that I can't believe I am so lucky to have this. I love the way you care so much about others. I love you with every fiber of my being. Words cannot even begin to describe my love for you. All I know is that I love you more than life itself. James, you were meant for me. I was born to mess up your hair even more. I was meant to embarrass you by tickling you in front of your friends. You were given to me to cuddle with by the fire. I was given to you to go on walks holding hands around the lake. You're the one I'm supposed to spend hours getting ready for. Especially when it annoys you and you tell me I'm beautiful when I just roll out of bed. My lips were meant to be against yours. Your hand was custom made to fit in mine. I love you so much. And I will for the rest of my life and more. I love you James Potter, you're the one I'm meant for now and forever. I love you."

By now James had small tears in his eyes. He looked over at Sirius expecting him to make fun of him for crying, but he wasn't, Sirius had an intense look of pride and joy shining in his hazel eyes. The look that Sirius and James shared showed a bond that no one that was stronger than anything, even death. James looked at Lily and they exchanged a secret smile. They turned to the minister for the next part of the ceremony.

The minister smiled and said, "From the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." James and Lily smiled. James grabbed her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. James then pulled her into a kiss. The whole congregation started clapping. They finally pulled apart and James pulled Lily in the air and spun her around.

"We're married!" They both said at the same time. Marissa gave Lily her bouquet back and Lily entwined her fingers around James'. They started to make their way down the aisle and smiled graciously at everyone applauding for them, even though their thoughts were only on each other.

Marissa and Sirius linked arms and made their way down the aisle behind James and Lily. "I love weddings. I can't wait until I get to do my own," Marissa said, lost in a daydream. Sirius gulped audibly and started sweating.

Remus and Kiah followed behind Marissa and Sirius. "This is so romantic," Kiah said, sighing and looking at Lily and James, who were walking so close together that James kept stepping on her dress.

The wedding party made their way out into the garden, feeling warmth spread through them even thought there was snow all around them. "Did anybody see Peter in there?" Asked Remus.

"Oh, he owled me today and said he was coming to the reception instead," Sirius said. The photographer came bustling into the garden and ordered everyone to stand in certain positions.

In the first picture Lily and James were in the middle, with the maid of honor and best man to their right and Kiah and Remus to their left. Then the miniature bride and groom, flower girl, and ring bearer were all lined up in front of them. Lily was leaning against James chest and James had his arms around her waist. Remus and Kiah were holding each other and smiling at the camera, as were Sirius and Marissa. The photographer took a few pictures of that, then ordered the children to line up in a certain order and the adults to leave.

The children's mothers took their kids out to where the congregation stood on the sidewalk, ready to throw rice at the couple. The remaining three couples took dozens of pictures in different poses.

"I think I'm blind," Sirius said, blinking his eyes heavily.

"I think I blinked," Remus said.

"The pictures move, you won't be seen with your eyes closed," Lily said.

"How much longer do we have to smile?" James said, wearing a wide grin.

"Not much longer, now bridesmaids and groomsmen go to the walkway, you're done for now," the photographer ordered.

"See ya mate!" Sirius said to James, holding up seven bags of rice. James groaned and waved bye, relaxing his smile for a minute.

The photographer ordered a few more poses and then hurried off to get to the empty reception room to take photos.

James and Lily stood there gazing into each other's eyes, off in their own world, kissing every now and then.

Lily soon said, "Can you believe we're married?"

James smiled. "Not really, it will probably kick in at the reception. We better go outside. I'm sure Sirius can't wait to throw rice at us." Lily smiled and started walking outside holding James' hand.

"Wait," James said, taking out his wand and muttered a warming spell. "It's really cold out there."

Lily gasped. "When it's snowing it's cold?" Lily said sarcastically. Then she smiled and kissed James. "Thank you dear."

"Anytime honey."

"All right, they're coming!" Sirius yelled, "One, two, THREE!" Lily and James walked out and everyone started throwing rice at the newlywed couple. James was trying to protect Lily from the flying rice but it really wasn't working so he eventually gave up. Sirius had quite a few bags, and kept running up behind them and dumping rice on each of their heads.

A limo was parked on the curb waiting for Lily and James. They both climbed in laughing and shaking rice off themselves. James rolled down the window to wave but Sirius ran up to it and started throwing more bags of rice at them. James hurriedly rolled up the window as Lily was gasping for breath with laughter. As the limo pulled away, Sirius continued to chase it, banging on the window to where James and Lily were.

Eventually Sirius gave up. James turned to Lily and started brushing rice of her. Lily took his hands and started kissing him.

"How many bags of rice did you give Sirius?" Lily asked James.

"I only gave him one, you know, one for each person. He must have used a duplicate charm or something." James said, scratching his head. James kissed her head and asked, "Do you really think my hair is cute?"

Lily laughed. "Of course I do. It mwakes you wook so pretty!" Lily said in a pretend baby voice. James laughed then looked out the window.

"We're here. I really wish we could skip this and go to the honeymoon." James muttered. Lily sighed and pushed him out of the limo, saying a thank you to the driver. They ran to the entrance to find Sirius standing in the doorway.

"I KNEW IT!" Sirius exclaimed.

James gave Sirius a puzzled look. "Er, knew what?"

Sirius beamed. "You two were snogging in the car! I swear you two will snog until you're to old to do it any more."

Lily smiled innocently. "No we weren't. We were talking about how we are going to pay you back for the rice."

Sirius gave Lily a glare. "All right, whatever. You two weren't snogging, I believe you. But James, you may want to get that lipstick off your cheek and Lily, you may want to fix your hair," Sirius then started picking his nails as the young couple helped each other get fixed up. They smiled at Sirius then walked in.

"Fine! Don't thank me for not making yourselves an embarrassment at your own wedding reception." Sirius put a hurt look on his face, which he received glares from. He grinned and ran ahead of them.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present the Bride and Groom!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **The reception is a short chapter, like seven pages. But I was afraid to add it on here because it might've been too big and then you would have been bored halfway through it. The whole time I was editing this I was thinking something was weird then I realized I wrote it all in present tense instead of past tense! I felt really stupid…

I won't be able to update until next Tuesday because I'm going to Chicago for a week and I won't be back until Tuesday, June 20th so I'll update as soon as I get home. Unless I get a lot of reviews tomorrow for this chapter then I might update before I leave.

xx-Heartbroken: Well after Lily finds out she's pregnant she quits her job and James will stay an analyst. I mean, ALL the L/J stories have them as Aurors and I wanted to change it up a bit. There will be more Peter/Voldie stuff to come, no worries. You have to go out and rent The Notebook…I swear it will become your favorite movie. Haha yeah I exclude Peter from pretty much everything I can get away with. It doesn't make it as realistic because you would think they were all such good friends they would be hanging out 24/7 but Peter should die and I hate him in my story. Yes, Halloween is a real movie. It was supposed to be terrifying when it came out but it's not that bad. It's on TV every Halloween; you should check your local listings haha. Ummm…I put her birthday in June I think. I didn't want to put a big old birthday thing in there because I'm sick of writing birthdays haha. "Other guys would pick up on you" means a lot of other guys would flirt with her and come onto her and ask for her number and James would get extraordinarily jealous.

CASOCCERCHIC02: When I go back and edit all of the chapters, I'm going to add a scene on the train where Bri flirts with James so it won't be so random. When you say put OotP in the story do you mean the prophecy and all that? If so, then yes I'm going to put the prophecy. When I started writing this story it was right before OotP came out but I didn't want to change the whole friends thing and the girls staircase, so I just made it kinda sorta pre-OotP.

R/R so I can update before I leave!


	31. Reception

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish  
I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a  
fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

There was a roaring applause as Lily and James walked in the room, beaming at everyone and holding hands. Sirius quickly jogged to the DJ set up in front of the dance floor and took the microphone.

"The bride and groom will now share their first dance as husband and wife," Sirius said, smiling and giving the DJ a record that Phoenix Fire gave him of Come What May.

James bowed slightly and said in a very bad French accent, "Would you like to dance?"

Lily smiled. "Of course!" James took her hand and led her to the dance floor, spinning her around first. Lily giggled and put her arms around his neck, while James wrapped his around her tiny waist.

The few beginning chords struck up and Lily whispered, "Our first dance as husband and wife! Does that freak you out at all?"

James looked into her eyes. "No, I fit perfectly with you," Lily smiled, her heart fluttering as she tilted her head to kiss him.

_"Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I'd never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come What May, Come What May  
I will love you until my dying day."_

Lily had her head cradled in between James neck and shoulder, her arms around his waist. James had his cheek resting against the top of her head, eyes closed and his hand on the back of her head and on the small of her back.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you (I love you)  
Until the end of time  
Come What May, Come What May  
I will love you, I will love you…  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…  
Come What May, Come What May  
I will love you until my dying day,"_

The song ended and there was applause as Lily and James pulled apart, James bending his head to kiss her lightly.

The DJ smiled and said into the microphone, "Now the bride shall share a special dance with her father."

Rob stood, wiping small tears from his eyes. When he got to Lily, he shook James hand and smiled at him. James smiled back, bowed slightly and walked off stage to where Sirius and Remus were sitting.

"Any sign of Peter?" James asked. Remus shook his head solemnly and James sighed heavily.

Lily placed her hand delicately in Rob's, and put her other hand on his shoulder. Rob smiled at her, pride and sadness shining in his eyes.

_"There're two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
__hair; 'Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride.'  
'I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried.'  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.  
Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.  
But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
'You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.'  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.  
All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.  
She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said 'I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl.'  
She leaned over and gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
'Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time.'  
'Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!'  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses…"_

The song ended and Lily kissed her dad's cheek, seeing his eyes were red and puffy. "I love you, daddy," she whispered in his ear and gave him a hug.

Another song came one and Lily found James, entwining her fingers around his. "You want to say hi to everyone?" Lily asked.

James groaned. "Half of these people I don't know or I don't ever talk to, can we please just skip to the honeymoon?" Lily just rolled her eyes and pulled him along. They were surprised to see Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting at a small table.

"You were able to come!" James said.

"Yes, what a wonderful wedding too! Just simply beautiful!" McGonagall said, dabbing her red eyes with a handkerchief. Both Lily and James were taken aback; they had never seen McGonagall get this worked up.

"How are things at Hogwarts, Professor?" James asked, trying to change the subject.

"Now that you are out of school, you can call me Albus. But things are running as smoothly as possible," Dumbledore said, a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Anymore attacks?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Four students and their families gone. But let's not think about that, it's your wedding day!" Lily and James smiled, talked for a little while longer, then excused themselves and made their way around the room.

In the middle of a rather awkward conversation with people James had never met, he saw someone walk through the doors of the reception room. James hurried over, not even excusing himself. He saw Remus and Sirius rushing over too.

"Peter!" All three men yelled at the same time.

Peter grinned and scurried over to them. "Hey! Sorry I'm late, did I miss the dances?"

James sighed. "Yes you did, but I'm just glad you came!"

Sirius smiled and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Now Pete, I have calculated a list of women attending this reception that you might be interested in…" With that Sirius dragged Peter away, pointing out different girls at tables while Peter's face steadily turned red.

James just laughed and saw Lily sitting at the wedding party table, talking to Marissa and Kiah. "We better go," Remus said, pulling James along and signaling Sirius.

"It's time for the best man toast, where have you been?" Lily asked as James sat down.

"Peter came, we had to say hi," James said excitedly.

Lily smiled. "Peter is here? Oh I haven't seen him in so long! Where is he?"

James gently kissed her hand. "After the dinner and toasts." Lily smiled at him. People started to clink their wine glasses with their forks. Lily and James smiled sweetly at each other, then shared an extremely shy kiss.

Marissa stood up and tapped her fork with her glass. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Hi, I'm Marissa Peele, and I'm Lily's maid of honor," There was a round of applause and Marissa grinned. "I've known Lily since we were eleven. The first time we met was on a train to our new boarding school," Marissa said nervously, looking at the muggles in the audience who knew nothing about Hogwarts, "Since then we've become the best of friends. Friends who can tell each other our most private secrets and are completely comfortable telling the other when she is being annoying as hell moping about missing her boyfriend," There was laughter in the reception room and James grabbed Lily's hand as Lily laid her head on his shoulder.

"In case some of you don't know the story of how Lily and James finally got together, let me tell you. They both were best friends, but everyone at school thought they liked each other a little more than that. When Lily finally broke down and told me she was in love with him, I turned to the one person who could help get them together: James' best friend, Sirius Black. We spent hours planning this perfect weekend for them two, ending with Sirius and I leaving them alone for a while. After a few awkward moments, they realized they were crazy for each other and  
started going out. Immediately, they became the most in depth, truly in love couples that you only see in the movies and read in books.

"James and Lily are two of my closest friends. We've been through rough times together, fighting with enemies, going through puberty, finding true love, and even experiencing the pain and sorrow of death, all together as one," Marissa bent her head, thinking of Claudia and how much she would want to be here. "But we supported and gave each other the strength to carry on. No matter what was thrown at us, we could take it together. As Lily and James start a new chapter in their lives, they will become even more in love, if possible. They will learn to trust and support each other on a whole new level. So I raise my glass to James and Lily Potter, who will stay together until the end of time."

Everyone raised their glass, saying, "To James and Lily Potter!"

Lily discreetly wiped the small tears from her eyes and James kissed Lily on the forehead, pulling her closer and thinking of his parents.

Sirius stood and also tapped his glass with a fork. "Hello everyone, I'm Sirius Black and I'm the best man, trying to do my best to make a speech. But its going to be hard to follow Marissa's," Sirius said, squeezing her hand. "James and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. I have to say, unfortunately, we used to take baths together when we were two. I'm still surprised I'm not traumatized by it…sorry to disappoint you Lily," Laughter was heard in the room as both Lily and James blushed scarlet, "I've known Lily since we started going to school together, and she's one of the most sweet, beautiful, caring people I know. She has a heart of gold, and I think that's why James and Lily are drawn together. They both have a heart of gold, and even in the face of enemies, no matter how mad they get, they try to be the better person.

"These two were destined to be together. I used to not believe in all that true love stuff, but then I saw how dedicated James and Lily are to each other, and I knew that at least love exists, if not true love.

"James has been the closest friend I've ever had. We've been through a ton together. I can talk to him about anything that's going on, and I know he's the same way. Sometimes I swear we can read each other's thoughts by just making eye contact, which is probably why we were so good at Quid-er-sports. Lily has been a person to help me through some of the worst times in my life. She has taught me patience and what it is to love. She brings out the good side in me and is a great friend to have around, plus really fun to play clapping games with!" Lily laughed at this.

"Lily has helped James through so much also. She is a pure soul and always will be. James has been her best friend, the one person she can truly rely on and talk to. Some people would ask how these two are meant for each other. Just being in the same room with them should make someone see, or become very nauseous. But I can't even explain it…they just fit. It's like a jigsaw puzzle, once you think you will never be able to finish it and make it through, you find the right piece, the right fit that makes you feel complete. That's how Lily and James are, and that's a position I find myself in now, and it's just amazing. To be so comfortable and in love with someone." Marissa looked at Sirius, dumbstruck. He was never that open with his feelings.

"So I raise my glass to Lily and James' everlasting love, no matter how sickening it could to be in the same room with them, it is also a blessing to see two such people in love. To Lily and James!" Sirius said, raising his glass in the air.

"To Lily and James!" The room shouted, and Lily and James kissed. Sirius sat down and grinned at Marissa.

"Did you really mean all those things you said? About knowing how Lily and James feel about love because you're experiencing it?" Marissa asked, her eyes still full of tears.

Sirius suddenly got a jolt of what he said. He didn't even realize he said it, or that he really felt that way. Sirius started to sweat again. "Well, uh, er," Marissa hung her head.

"You didn't mean it…" she whispered.

"No! Marissa," Sirius said, shaking away his fear and lifting her chin, "I meant every word of it."

Marissa smiled and kissed him. "I love you so much," Sirius said, once again  
not really realizing he said it.

"I love you too," Marissa said, kissing him deeply.

After the dinner was served and the dessert buffet was put out, Rob and Jen stood, Rob tapping his glass with his spoon. Everyone turned their attention towards them, Lily looking at them questionably.

"We have an announcement to make," Rob said, "I want to begin by saying how incredibly proud we are of Lily. She has been the most wonderful daughter you could ask for. James feels like a son to us, he is so kind and we know he will give Lily the happiness she deserves."

"We have found a wonderful gift to give them. We couldn't wait until after your honeymoon to give it to you. Lily and James, could you come down to the dance floor please?" Jen said.

Marissa, Sirius, Kiah, and Remus shared a knowing smile as Lily and James walked to the dance floor, confused.

When they arrived, Rob reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a roll of paper, tied with a red ribbon. James took it, untied the ribbon and unrolled the paper. Lily read over his shoulder and gasped. "Really?" she asked. Jen nodded and smiled. James had his mouth hanging open. "You gave us a new house?" The room gasped.

"Yes, it's been a tradition in our family that at our child's wedding we give them somewhere to call home," Jen said.

Lily and James pulled out a picture. "It's perfect James!" Lily said.

"And beautiful," James said breathlessly, still shocked. Lily gave her mother and father a huge hug. James even gave them hugs.

Then Lily leaped into James' arms. James gave her a long kiss and spun her around. "We have a house!" Lily said.

"We're not homeless!" James said. The music started up and a slow Beatles song came on called 'Till There Was You." James put his arms around Lily's waist and Lily wrapped hers around his neck.

Then James slowly rocked her in circles and sung sweetly in her ear. _"There were bells on a hill, but I never heard them ringing. No I never heard them at all till there was you. There were birds in the sky but I never saw them winging. No I never saw them at all till there was you,"_ James said, spinning her in a circle. Lily smiled sweetly and leaned into him more, resting her head on his shoulder and singing with him.

_"Then there was music and wonderful roses. They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and you. There was love all around but I never heard it singing. No I never heard it at all till there was you. Then there was music and wonderful roses. They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and you. There was love all around but I never heard it singing. No I never heard it at all till there was you. Till there was you,"_ James finished. James gave Lily a small, sweet kiss on the temple. Lily rested her forehead against his wondering how she deserved someone as amazing as James. They stayed connected like that for the next two songs. Sirius had to dance over with Marissa and pull them apart.

Everyone was dancing in the middle of "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" when something strange happened. Petunia Dursley walked in the reception hall. Lily was being twirled around by James, who was singing with Sirius, when she saw Petunia standing in a sundress, her lips thinner than McGonagall's and glaring over at Lily and James dancing.

"James!" Lily urgently whispered to him as he pulled her close.

"_No wind! No rain!_ Oh, what Mrs. Potter?" James asked, smiling at her.

"Petunia is here!" Lily said as James spun her out again. James looked over to the door and pulled Lily in again.

"Okay, I have an idea, but we need Sirius, Remus, and Peter," James said as he spun Lily over to Sirius and whispered something in his ear. Sirius' eyes widened but he nodded and danced Marissa over to Remus who also nodded coolly and went to Peter, who was very drunk and dancing with a 70 year old woman. Remus whispered in his ear but Peter just laughed. Remus kissed Kiah on the head and turned to Peter, shaking him. Kiah was bent over in laughter as  
Remus gave up and guided Kiah to Lily, James, Marissa, and Sirius.

"Okay, Peter is way too drunk and thinks he is dancing with Tammi Terrell, so he's basically out. But how can we get Petunia without muggles seeing?" Remus asked.

James pulled out his wand. "Distraction Charm," James said with a lopsided grin. Lily squeezed his hand. James waved his wand a few times, muttering the incantation. Suddenly, the muggles who didn't know about Hogwarts rushed to the dessert buffet, focused on the wall, or ran to the bathroom. Lily smiled and pulled James over to where Petunia was still standing.

"Petunia, good to see you again! I don't remember sending you an invitation though," James said, smiling his 'innocent' Marauder grin at her.

Petunia pursed her lips more. "Actually that's the reason I came. I was very concerned that no one even mentioned to me that you were getting married."

"Why do you care?" Lily asked spitefully.

"I care because I at least told you about my wedding," Petunia spat.

"Actually, you didn't, I walked in on you and mum doing plans. Why would I even bother to tell you? You wouldn't have wanted to come!"

"Because your 'friends' are freaks!"

"Then why are you here now with my 'freak' husband and my 'freak' friends?"

"Since you didn't tell me about your wedding and you knew about mine, that makes me the better person!"

"You actually think this is a contest?"

"No, but this is the moment I've been waiting for. The time when little miss Lily Evans, the star child and student, is finally not the perfect little sweetheart. You weren't even considerate enough to tell your own sister about your wedding."

"How does that make you better than me?" Lily advanced on Petunia, but she stood her ground, jaw set. "The only way you would ever be better than me is if you would take back everything bad you said about someone, apologize for being so ungrateful, and turn into a perfect angel. But that will happen when hell freezes over."

Petunia glared at her. "Listen, if you ever come near me or talk to me ever again, I will expose some of your deepest darkest secrets that you think I don't know about."

Lily laughed. "So, so nosy. But I don't have any deep dark secrets. Sorry."

"Then I'll just figure out something to make up that will make you such a disgrace that you won't even be able to show your face," and with that, Petunia turned on her heel and stormed out.

Lily said, "Wait!" Petunia turned around and Lily pulled out her wand.

Petunia screamed and tried to run out of the hall, but Lily transfigured her into a horse. Petunia neighed and looked down at her hooves. Then, with her horse eyes a fiery red, she charged at Lily.

But this time James was on top. _"Impedimenta!"_ Petunia started moving in slow motion.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Lily said. Petunia froze and tumbled over to the side. Lily then performed a quick spell that made her disappear to her own clean doorstep with a pop. Lily laughed and gave her new husband a kiss. "Let's dance!" Lily said, pulling him on the dance floor.

After three songs, the dance floor was cleared and a huge wedding cake was pulled on to the middle of the dance floor. "And now the bride and groom will cut the cake," the DJ announced.

James bowed to Lily slightly as he gave her the cake cutter. Lily laughed and cut out a slice and gave the cutter to James. James cut out a piece and fed a bit of it to Lily. Just as she was about to take a bite, James shoved the whole thing on her face. Lily screamed and started wiping cake off her face. "You are so dead James," Lily gasped.

"Am I supposed to be scared? Plus you look so good in cake!" James said laughing. Lily smiled and in a quick maneuver grabbed his head and pushed it into the bottom layer of the cake.

"Yes, you should be scared," Lily said as she flicked some cake off her fingers. James just laughed and picked some cake off Lily's face and ate it.

After Lily and James got cleaned up in the bathroom (with a small snogging session), they made their way back to the main hall and saw a lone chair in the middle of the dance floor.

"Would all the non-married ladies please make their way to the dance floor?" The DJ said into the microphone. A few women got up. "Come on ladies, don't be shy!" Eventually all the women who were not married lined up on the dance floor, looking around nervously.

Lily stood with James next to her as she turned around. "Ready?" Lily asked.

The women shouted various things as Lily threw the bouquet in the air behind her. There was a small fight and after the pack thinned, Marissa was seen holding the bouquet.

Lily ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. "You're going to be married next!" Lily said. Marissa was grinning from ear to ear and Sirius was pulling nervously on his shirt collar.

"All right, now will all the non-married men move to the dance floor," the DJ said and put on "Get Down Tonight".

James kissed Lily and sat her down in the chair. Lily laughed nervously, her cheeks quickly matching her hair. All the guys lined up, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in front, making catcalls to James and Lily. James reached beneath Lily's dress and found her garter, quickly loosening it off and pulling it around her heels. James then turned around and threw the garter up in the air, spinning around quickly to see the fight for it.

All the guys dove straight into the ground, fighting to reach it. Eventually, Remus emerged, waving the garter in the air. There was booing all around him. Lily was almost falling out of her chair, doubled over with laughter.

The rest of the night went smoothly. A ton of songs were played, James and Lily did the toast to each other and their lives to come, and the reception hall emptied out completely around one in the morning.

Lily was giving her mother and father a hug, her father in tears. "Have a good honeymoon darling!" Jen said, winking at Lily, who blushed.

James meanwhile was skipping around the room and singing. "_Honeymoon! Where the streets are paved with gold._ Paris! Here we come!"

Lily just laughed. "Sirius and Marissa!" She called. Sirius gave Marissa a piggyback ride to where Lily was standing by the presents.

"Do we get to keep the presents?" Sirius asked in a pleading voice.

"Yeah! Please!" Marissa said also, leaning forward and kissing Sirius on the forehead.

Lily laughed. "No, but your duty is to get all the presents to our new house," Lily's eyes lit up as she said the last part.

"Yes mam! We won't let you down mam!" Sirius said and galloped off, Marissa giggling as he rode off. Remus and Kiah were sitting at a nearby table, talking quietly to each other.

James skipped by Lily and grabbed her hand, making her skip with him. "Time for our honeymoon Lily! Aren't you so excited! Two weeks to ourselves!"

James skipped Lily to the dance floor and grabbed both of her hands, stretching their arms to full length and spinning around, going faster and faster.

Lily was laughing. "James! I'm going to fall!"

James laughed. "I'll catch you!" Lily laughed and lost her foot, tumbling down to the floor. But James slid underneath her just in time. "Told you so!" James said, sticking out his tongue.

Lily laughed and straddled his stomach. "I love you," she said.

"I love you back," James said. Lily bent down and kissed him.

Sirius put Marissa down and held his head with his hands. "Ah! Bad images! No! Get out!" Sirius then started running around the room.

James laughed into the kiss. "We should stop before Sirius' head explodes."

Lily giggled and got up, helping James to his feet. James then walked over to Sirius. "Ok you don't know where our hotel is."

"Right!" Sirius said.

"You don't know the number."

"Right!"

"Both mine and Lily's owls are with Kiah, so you have no way to contact us."

"Right!"

James paused. "Ok! But the only time you even attempt to hunt us down and find us is if something really really bad happens. Like there is an asteroid coming our way and we'll be dead in ten seconds."

"But even then leave us alone," Lily said. James laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ugh, okay, I got it. Goodbye! Try to leave the honeymoon suite sometime. Fresh air is good for you!" Sirius said as Lily and James were inching towards the door.

"Yes mother, bye!" James said as he Apparated with Lily.

After a few minutes of gathering things, Kiah mischievously said, "Ten bucks says I know what they're doing right now."

Sirius and Remus groaned. "I'm throwing up now!" Remus said, heading to the bathroom.

"Wait up!" Sirius said, running after him.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **

Song Credits: Come What May – Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman  
Butterfly Kisses – Bob Carsile  
Til There Was You – The Beatles  
Ain't No Mountain High Enough – Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell

I liked the end of this chapter the best lol.

CASOCCERCHIC02: Haha awww thanks! Yeah after writing this I was like ((sigh...)) I wish I was getting married!

No update until next Tues...sorry I'll be in Chicago. In the meantime...R/R!


	32. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"We're home!" Lily said as her and James pulled up into the driveway of their new house. It was gorgeous. It was a split-level. There were veranda doors leading out to a small balcony on the topmost level. It had a wrap around porch that was painted white. The color of the house was white with burgundy and hunter green trims. There was even a small garden around the side of the house and a medium sized back yard with a cute little children's swing set and a deck with a patio.

James and Lily both got out of the car, James sweeping Lily off the ground and carrying her across the threshold of their new home. Lily laughed and ducked her head to avoid hitting the wall, like what happened right as they arrived at their honeymoon suite.

James put Lily down and they held hands, looking around at their new house, complete joy and happiness surrounding them and wrapping around the young couple like a warm blanket on a cold winters day…not to make it seem to cheesy.

"This is amazing," James said. There was a short silence. "I'm hungry!" James said suddenly, pulling a groaning Lily into the kitchen.

As soon as they walked in, there was a huge chorus of "WELCOME HOME!" and a voice that sounded a lot like Sirius' saying, "How was the honeymoon?"

Sirius, Marissa, Kiah, Remus, and Peter were standing in the kitchen, wearing huge grins. "Hey guys!" James said. All of them exchanged hugs and then there was quite a lot of talking.

"It was so beautiful there! You could just feel love in the whole town," Lily said, her eyes getting a faraway look.

"The Eiffel Tower was so cool, we Apparated up there when it was closed down and conjured flowers to throw down to the people on the street," James said.

"So you guys did leave the suite?" Sirius said.

"Not very much," James said, receiving a slap from Lily.

"I think we need to go furniture shopping," Lily said, changing the subject and looking around the empty house.

"Oh! We have a wedding present for you guys!" Kiah said.

Marissa eyed the two of them. "But your going to have to stand…right…here," she said, pulling them behind the bar in the kitchen.

The five of them held up their wands and said, "_Appreinciao Cantiuse!" _There was a bang and then all of a sudden there was a kitchen table with chairs and bar stools. They could see the living room downstairs was fully decorated and the entryway had various hanging plants and photos, beautifying the walls.

"We went shopping and bought enough furniture to decorate your house. Then we found a spell to make it all appear and then another spell to put all your belongings in the house," Remus said, smiling.

James and Lily just looked around with their mouths open. Then James slowly grinned. "You guys are the best friends any one in the whole world could ever have," he said, giving all of them huge hugs (his fellow Marauders pushing him off). Lily shook her head and did the same, tears filling up her eyes.

"Come on we have to look at the house!" James said, pulling Lily along, with their friends following. Every time they walked into a room they started pointing out stuff they loved and skipped around the room.

In all, Lily and James had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen, a library, a rec room in the basement, plus a two-car garage.

"This is so perfect, thanks guys!" Lily said, leaning against James.

"It was fun! You should've seen Remus and I in this one store. We were jumping on the beds and they kicked us out!" Sirius said.

"We pretended like we didn't know them," Marissa said. "Oh then, we go to the next store, and Sirius, Remus, and Peter saw a bucket of these really bouncy balls, so they decide to play with them, and in the process break about a million mirrors and vases."

"I'm glad I wasn't there," Lily said.

"Us too," Remus, Sirius, and Peter muttered at the same time.

"You guys should stay the night with us! And tomorrow you could help us do some last minute Christmas decorating!" James said! It was December 21st, and Christmas was drawing closer and closer.

Peter's eyes widened. _The Death Eaters are meeting tomorrow…_ "I can't guys, job stuff," Peter said.

James' face fell. "Are you sure? We haven't got to see you much at all since graduation."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Peter said. He hated when he saw them disappointed, but now he was on a new side, and no one could save him, not that he needed saving. "I better go now, lots of stuff to do," and before anyone could say anything, he Disapparated with a pop.

"His work can't be _that _demanding," Kiah said worriedly.

"I really miss the four of us being the Marauders," Sirius said.

"Come on guys, let's go play a game or something," Marissa said. They all headed down to Lily and James' rec room. James and Lily were so excited to see it. There was a pool table, foosball, air hockey, a little basketball hoop, a big screen TV with two comfortable couches, a huge stereo, a small kitchen, a dartboard, and a huge shelf full of board games.

"What's fuzz ball?" Sirius asked. (Marissa had done the rec room shopping, since it was all muggle)

"It's really fun! Watch!" Lily said as her and Marissa demonstrated moving the handles to get the ball into the other player's goal. Then they continued to show them how to play air hockey, pool, and darts.

Sirius was by far the best at air hockey. Remus was best at darts and James was the best at basketball, since it was a lot like being a Chaser. Lily and Marissa were great foosball players and Kiah was great at both pool and basketball.

Everyone was very interested with Lily and Marissa facing off in foosball, then cheered as Kiah and James played basketball, Kiah barely winning with a foul no one caught.

"You cheated!" James said. "Redo!"

"Sorry James, I didn't see anything. Kiah wins!" Remus said, acting as referee.

"That's not fair!" James whined.

They had a fun time, especially since there were no teachers or parents around to get on to them for staying up late or being too loud. They boomed muggle music (doing a lot of karaoke), played a ton of games, had fun duels with each other, and had competitions to see who was the best at each game.

Once it got to three in the morning, Lily and James called it a night. "We are going to go to our master bedroom!" Lily said, grinning widely, "You guys can pick whatever rooms you want to stay in."

"Er, I really need to talk to James and Remus alone, can you guys go ahead and go upstairs?" Sirius asked. The girls nodded and headed up.

"What's up mate?" James asked.

Sirius took a deep breath. "I haven't told Marissa I'm an Animagus."

Remus and James looked at each other and laughed. Sirius glared at them. "What is so funny?"

Remus smiled and tried to control his laughing. "Mate, nothing is worse than telling your girlfriend and possible future wife that you're a werewolf, and she completely accepted me!"

"And I told Lily I was an Animagus when we first started dating! You know how uptight she is and she accepted me!" James said.

"No worries, Marissa is so easy going, she will be okay with it and will absolutely love it," Remus said, "Just shut up and go tell her."

Sirius glared at them once more. "I was being serious for once-"

"You are Sirius all the time!" James interrupted. Sirius grumbled under his breath and headed up the stairs, throwing one last glare at them.

Sirius got up the stairs and saw Marissa, Lily, and Kiah talking sleepily. Sirius smiled to himself. _Marissa is so cute when she's tired._ "I'm really tired Marissa, you wanna go to bed?" Marissa nodded and yawned.

Marissa stood up and took his hand, walking up the stairs and down the hall, then into a random room and sitting on the bed, leaning her head against the wall. "I need to talk to you," Sirius said.

Marissa was now wide-awake, sitting up straight. "You're not…" Marissa said, trailing off.

Sirius looked at her for a second, then his eyes widened. "No! I'm not breaking up with you! I don't want to ever break up with you!"

Marissa grinned. "You mean it?"

Sirius hesitated for a moment, and then smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess I do. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I've been hiding something from you because I don't think you'd approve…but James and Remus just told me to be a man and do it." Marissa looked at him questionably. Sirius sighed and walked to the middle of the room. He concentrated hard, and a silver wave passed over him, moving from his head down to his feet. A second later, a big, black, mangy dog was in his place.

There was stunned silence as Marissa looked at him with her mouth open. A smile was quickly spreading over her face. "That's amazing!" She walked over to him and got on her knees so she was eye level with him. She scratched behind his ears and Padfoot closed his eyes and leaned his head against Marissa's shoulder.

Padfoot transformed into Sirius again. "So your not mad at me?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not! This is so amazing! How and why did you do this?" Marissa asked. Sirius proceeded to tell her the whole story of Remus and turning Anamagi. When he finished, Marissa was shocked to say the least. "That's why you guys are so close and have all those nicknames!"

Sirius smiled and nodded. "We are very close. We've been through a ton together, and we all completely trust each other," Sirius yawned widely, "I think we should go to bed." Marissa nodded and climbed next to Sirius in the bed.

"I love you Sirius," Marissa said sleepily.

"I love you too," Sirius muttered, slipping away into his dreams, completely happy.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"James and Sirius! Quit strangling each other with garland and get to work!" Lily yelled, rushing over to James and Sirius, who were dueling with the garland, but then starting getting smothered by it. Currently their faces were turning purple.

"Wow, you sound like our mums," Sirius said, rubbing his red neck. There was Christmas stuff strewn all over the house. There was one tree up in the downstairs living room, and it was proclaimed The Marauder Tree for it was very cluttered with odds and ends of ornaments the boys found at a muggle Christmas store. The girls were going to make a beautiful white, silver, and gold tree in the formal upstairs living room.

Remus sent a plastic ornament flying towards James and hitting him on the back of the head. This started a full out decoration war. Decorations were flying through the air and hitting everyone. Eventually Marissa lost her temper and said a powerful curse. The three boys disappeared.

"What did you do to them?" asked Kiah.

Marissa smiled. "I hexed them into next week, but they'll be back in five minutes."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Happy Christmas!" Marissa and Kiah said, walking in the front door of Lily and James' house, carrying an armload of presents.

"Happy Christmas! Let me help you with that," James said, taking a lot of their presents and carefully carrying them down the stairs. "Where are Remus, Sirius, and Peter?"

"Remus and Sirius are on their way, and Peter is behind us. He's talking to your neighbor," Kiah said.

James' face drained. "Oh no, is it the crazy old man who's bald with liver spots or the sixteen year old schizophrenic brunette?"

Kiah rolled her eyes. "The schizophrenic one, do you really think Peter would talk to the old guy with the cans of cat food he throws at you?"

"Good point, Lily is in the kitchen making a million cookies. She's in full blast Christmas mode, its kind of scary," James said, grinning.

"Happy Chris-argh Sirius! Get off my foot!" Remus' voice called. Then there was a crash and a present flew into the kitchen and landed on the floor.

"Hey that present is mine," James said, picking up the box and headed to the living room.

Sirius and Remus were lying on the ground, rubbing their heads, as the presents lay scattered around them. Marissa came in and quickly rounded up the presents with her wand and sending them downstairs.

"Hey why is Peter talking to the schizophrenic outside?" Sirius asked.

"No clue, my guess is that he really wants a girlfriend," James said, but quickly shut up when Peter walked in the front door carrying presents.

"I. Have. A. Date!" Peter said triumphantly, throwing his arms in the air, scattering the presents and making more of a mess. "Oops!"

After all the presents were navigated safely downstairs and Lily had finished her baking frenzy, all of them sat around the tree downstairs as Lily and James played Santa, dolling out the presents and kissing as each one of them was passed out.

"I call opening first!" Sirius said.

"Second!" James said.

"Third!" Kiah said.

"Fourth!" Remus said.

"Fifth!" Lily said.

"Uh what number? Six! I'm six!" Marissa said.

Peter just looked around confused then said, "Oh, I'm last then."

"Yay, I'm first this time!" Sirius said.

"You have to open mine first!" James said. Sirius grinned and picked up a small box. He quickly tore off the wrappings and opened the lid. There was a cloud of dust in Sirius' face and when the dust disappeared, Snape was in his place.

Everyone broke out into a fit of laughter. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, confused, but felt grease in it instead. Dread set over him as he ran to the bathroom down the hall. "JAMES!" Sirius screamed. James had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It will only last until you finish opening your presents," James gasped.

"Just wait until you open yours, mine is so much better than yours," Sirius mumbled.

Sirius got a book entitled _101 Ways to Play Jokes on People_ from Remus, candy from Peter, a kit full of advanced prank materials from Lily and Kiah, and a book of famous Quidditch plays from Marissa. When you tapped your wand twice on the picture, it enlarged and became 3D. Sirius tried to give Marissa a kiss, but she pushed him away. "No way I'm kissing Snape."

"James, I'm supposed to be me again!" Sirius whined. James rolled his eyes and got out his wand, tapping him a little too hard. Soon, Sirius was back.

"I'm next!" James said. He carefully picked up Sirius's little box and unwrapped it, carefully opening the lid. Sparks surrounded James and then with a blinding light, James was no longer there but a seventy-year-old man with James' features.

James looked down at his leathery hands. Gasping, he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "I'M, LIKE, SEVENTY YEARS OLD!" Everyone burst out laughing at James' new old man voice.

"That spell was hard, I could only make it last five minutes," Sirius said. "Revenge is sweet!"

"I'm not opening presents until I'm back to normal again!" James said defiantly, hobbling back over to the group.

"Oh, we are going to make such a cute old couple!" Lily said, "I wonder what I'll look like when I'm old."

Sirius whipped out his wand and muttered a few words. After a moment, Lily was also seventy. Her green eyes were the same, but her hair was shorter and dark gray. Her face was hardly wrinkled, but the rest of her was. Lily ran to the bathroom and gasped. "Why am I all wrinkly?" she said in a brittle voice.

Five minutes later when James and Lily were back to normal, James continued opening presents. He got the same book that Sirius got about Quidditch from Lily, Marissa and Kiah gave him the kit of advanced prank materials that Sirius got, Peter got him candy, and Remus got him a book entitled, _How to Make Your Wife Love Quidditch._

"Ha! It will never work!" Lily said, but James was already thumbing through it.

"My turn!" Kiah said, ripping open the presents. Marissa and Lily gave her a choker that had Best written on it in French, James and Sirius gave her a gag gift that was a basket full of bras from the prank last year, Peter gave her candy, and Remus gave her a huge basket full of different Koalas since that was her Animagus. "Oh, how sweet! Thank you so much Remus!" Kiah said, giving him a huge kiss.

"What's with the Koala's?" asked Sirius, plucking one from the basket.

Kiah and Remus shared a secret smile. Their friends didn't know about her Animagus. "Oh, it's just my favorite animal."

Remus smiled at his pile of presents and started ripping them open. Marissa and Lily gave him a book called _How to Control Your Erratic Friends_, a book entitled _How to Make Your Friends Smart in One Week_ from Sirius, Peter gave him candy, James secretly tucked a book called _Magical Ways to Propose Perfectly _into his robe pocket, and Kiah gave him a magical necklace that would help make werewolves more calm and level headed during transformations.

"It's the latest thing for a cure to being a werewolf," Kiah said quietly, fastening the necklace around him.

"This is perfect, thank you so much," Remus said, kissing her forehead and pulling her onto his lap.

"Your turn Lily!" Peter said. Lily grinned and started sifting through her presents. James gave her a ring with her birthstone in it, Peter gave her candy, Marissa and Kiah gave her a choker that says Friends in French, and a book entitled _What to do When Your Husband Loves Quidditch too Much. _Lily quickly started going through it, much to James' dismay.

Remus sighed. "James is trying to make Lily love Quidditch and Lily is trying to control his obsession. This ought to be interesting. Marissa, your turn."

"Finally, I've been dying over here!" Marissa said. Lily and Kiah gave her a choker that said Forever on it in French, Peter gave her candy, Remus and James gave her a book entitled _How to Get Rid of Your Boyfriend's Fear of Commitment_, and Sirius gave her a big stuffed black dog. "Aww, I love it! Now you'll always be with me! I'm naming him Padfoot!" Marissa said, giving him a kiss and playing with the ends of his hair.

Peter got a book called _What to do When Your Job Takes Over Your Life _from Marissa, Lily, and Kiah while Sirius, James, and Remus got him a box full of unreleased candy.

As they where all passing around Lily's cookies, a white owl flew in the room and dropped a letter on Kiah's lap, swiftly flying away again. Curious, Kiah opened it and read to herself, a smile spreading over her lips. "What is it?" Lily asked.

"I got a job! I'm the Head Secretary in the Department of Mysteries!" Kiah said excitedly.

"That's great!" Marissa said.

Kiah smiled, then looked at Remus. "Are you okay with this?"

Remus smiled. "Why wouldn't I be okay with this? You got a job! That's wonderful!" Kiah grinned and gave him a hug.

"This requires a celebration!" James said, running up to the kitchen and coming back with a bottle of champagne.

Lily gave him a McGonagall look. "James, we're underage, we really shouldn't be drinking that."

"But Lils, Kiah got a job and it's Christmas! Come on!" James said, giving her puppy dog look.

Lily sighed. "I really wish you wouldn't."

Sirius got very serious and said, "Lillian, sometimes wishes don't come true," he said quietly, patting her hand, then turned towards James. "Pop it open James!" Lily just rolled her eyes.

An hour and _two_ champagne bottles later, everyone (with the exception of Kiah and Lily, who declined glasses) were very tipsy.

"Hey guyssss! Watchch whaaaat I can doooo!" Sirius slurred. He took a deep breath, put his right foot out, and did a back flip, landing perfectly.

Everyone clapped, James getting up and saying, "Oooh! Oooh! I can doooo sssssssssomethang toooo!" James stood very poised and then did a round off with a front flip, also with a perfect landing. Everyone ooed and ahhed.

"How, how did you guyssss learn that, um, that, that stuff?" Marissa asked.

"My mummy made us take, um, that one thing that we just did, it starts with a j I think," Sirius.

"G, and it's called gymnastics?" Lily put in.

"Yeah! Oh wow Lily I love you!" Sirius said, giving her a hug. Lily looked bewildered, but patted his back and gently pushed him off.

"I have to go pee in the, um, glass bowl thingy," Remus said suddenly, getting up. Kiah just put her face in her hand.

Sirius and James did a few more gymnastics, then Remus came back. James said, "Look everyone, it's Remus!" Marissa, Peter, and Sirius all said, "Yay!" and they all gave him a hug. Lily and Kiah were holding back the urge to laugh.

Marissa looked up at Remus. "Wow guys, Remus is tall!" The others nodded in agreement.

Remus grinned and went to sit down in a 'chair' (in the middle of the room) but fell on the floor because there wasn't anything there. Kiah sighed and walked over to him. "Whoa, are, are you okay?" Remus asked Kiah with a lot of concern.

Kiah rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine Remus, but I think it's time you go to bed! We'll see you guys later, thanks for having us over Lily!" Kiah said, pulling a clumsy Remus off of the ground and waving.

"Bye Kiah, good luck with Remus," Lily said.

"Don't worry, I'll be the one driving. I'm just glad I brought a car," Kiah said, heading up the stairs and to the front door. It was very dangerous for an intoxicated person to Apparate, because you never know where they would end up.

"Bye Remus and Kiah!" everyone called.

"Hey, I found one of Lily's cookies under the couch!" Sirius said, reaching underneath the couch and grabbing something round.

"Oh no, Sirius, please don't-" Lily started, but Sirius had already shoved it in his mouth.

Sirius was grinning while he was chewing, then he swallowed it and frowned. "Nope, something else, cookies don't taste like bird poop."

"I don't even want to know how you know what bird poop tastes like," Lily said, shaking her head and smiling.

"No! It's a funny story buttercup!" James said, Lily grimacing at James calling her buttercup, "Ok, so it was sometime in this one place on either Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday, but I don't remember which day-"

"No I really don't want to know," Lily said.

"So he was-" James tried to continue, but Lily kissed him to make him shut up.

"Ewww, they're kissing!" Peter said.

Lily pulled away fast, coughing. "You're breath is awful!" she sputtered.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The months sped by, and the seven friends were very busy with their jobs and other such things. Remus was still job hunting, living off of Sirius' salary, which he absolutely hated. The friends usually hung out after work each night and went to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade on weekends.

Soon it was February and Valentines Day was fast approaching. Remus grew more and more nervous as the date drew closer. James and Remus began meeting a lot, Sirius coming along for moral support and to learn a few things himself.

When February 14th arrived, Remus popped into James and Lily's house at four in the morning. He burst into their room to find both of them asleep.

"James wake up!" Remus said, shaking James. James murmured something and Remus shook him harder.

After a few more minutes of this, James sleepily opened his eyes. "Remus? It's four in the morning."

Remus nodded. "I'm not going to do it."

James yawned. "Can we talk about this later, say, noon?"

"No, I need your advice. Should I do it?"

"Yes, now shut up and let me sleep." James rolled over but Remus conjured ice and poured it down his pants.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! REMUS!" James yelled.

Lily awoke to find Remus laughing and James dancing around the room, ice cubes falling out of his pants. Lily sighed and grabbed her pillow and headed out the room into one of the guest rooms.

"I'm going to have the biggest revenge ever," James grumbled, "Since I'm already awake, let's go wake up Sirius."

They both Apparated to James and Remus' flat. Remus and James tried for twenty minutes to get Sirius to wake up, and all they got was a couple of bruises from being kicked.

"Ice?" Remus asked.

"Ice, but allow me to do the honors, you already had your fun," James said bitterly. Remus just smiled. James conjured some ice and poured it down his pants.

Sirius squinted in his sleep, but just rolled over, saying, "The North Pole is so cool, it has penguins!" James groaned, but then had an idea.

Quickly, he conjured a small chalkboard and made his nails grow out long. He ran his hand down the chalkboard, making a squeaking sound.

Sirius jumped up, holding his ears and shaking. "AHHH! MAKE THE NAILS STOP! JAMES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

James laughed and made the chalkboard and nails disappear.

The three best friends had a huge water, ice, and snow war until five A.M. Marissa woke up when a misguided snowball hit her in the face, but didn't have enough energy to jinx them and settled for recklessly Apparating to one of Lily's guest rooms. After the Marauders drew up a peace treaty, they got down to business to try and help Remus calm down.

"Trust me Remus, I was a nervous wreck when I was going to propose too! But you know what you said to me?" James said.

"Something really stupid that I'm going to regret because you're going to use it against me?" Remus said.

"Right, you said, 'She'll say yes, I know she will, she loves you.' And the same goes for you, she loves you more than anything, and she will say yes," James said.

"I guess you're right," Remus said, sighing heavily.

"Great! Man he's going to be fun to deal with when we're trying to push him to the alter," Sirius said. Remus' eyes widened and James groaned.

"Good job, Sirius. I just got him calmed down," James said.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Sirius and Marissa were in a quiet café in London that was very romantic. They were talking quietly.

"I wonder what the others are doing for Valentines right now," Marissa asked thoughtfully.

"You want to know a secret?" Sirius asked.

"Always, what is it?" Marissa said, leaning into Sirius and taking his hands.

Sirius grinned. "What do I get for telling you this?"

"Your Valentines Day present now tell!" Marissa said.

"Remus is proposing to Kiah tonight," Sirius said nonchalantly.

Marissa's mouth dropped. "Really?" Sirius nodded. "Oh this is wonderful! She will definitely say yes!"

"She better, Remus woke James and I up at four A.M. with ice and nails on a chalkboard because he thought of backing out," Sirius said grumpily. Marissa laughed.

Lily and James were also in a restaurant, the same one that Sirius took them to in sixth year.

"So is Remus really proposing to Kiah tonight?" Lily asked.

James choked on his steak. Coughing, he asked, "How in the world do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know everything that goes on!"

"You guys talk very loud, I heard you in the rec room the other day through the vent," Lily said, smiling. James just rolled his eyes. "So how is he doing it?"

"Oh, its so cool, me and Sirius had to look up a million spells and even visit Dumbledore with a few questions. See what he's going to do is…"

Meanwhile, Remus and Kiah were walking hand in hand down a boulevard in Hogsmeade. They were laughing and looking up at the stars. Remus navigated her down to a creek and stopped in the middle of a bridge.

Kiah turned towards him and took both of his hands. Remus kissed her lightly. "I love you Kiah," Remus said quietly.

Kiah rested her forehead on his chin. "I love you too, more than anything."

"Really?" Remus asked.

Kiah looked at him questionably. "Of course."

Remus gave her a nervous smile. "Then look up at the sky," Remus said, his voice quivering.

Kiah looked up and all she saw was stars. "What am I looking at-"

"Shh, just look," said Remus. They stared up for a long time, then the stars started flying around. There was a flash and then there were five bright, glittering words up in the dark sky, spelling out "Will you marry me, Kiah?"

Kiah gasped, taking in shuddering breaths. She looked at Remus, and he was kneeling on the ground with a black velvet box open to reveal a silver double-banded ring with ten diamond studs in it, five on each band.

Kiah had tears rushing out of her eyes. "Yes."

Remus grinned. "Really?"

"Of course," Kiah said pulling him off of his feet. Remus took her hand and slipped the engagement ring on her finger. Kiah started crying as she admired the ring. Then she locked eyes with Remus and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much Kiah," Remus whispered between kisses.

"I love you more," Kiah whispered.

"That's not possible," Remus said, looking in her chocolate eyes, feeling his heart burst with happiness.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **First off...I'm SO sorry about the wait! My document manager wouldn't let me upload anything and I tried it on THREE different computers. Then I left to go on a small vacation Friday and I just walked in the door. I was so friggin happy when this worked!

This has to be one of my favorite chapters so far, I just don't like the proposal because it seems cheesy to me (as usual). But be warned, the next few chapters are going to be wedding central and it might get slightly annoying. So if you wanna give me some ideas to fill in between the wedding stuff, I would greatly appreciate them:D

For those reading the later chapters, the LAST CHAPTER is posted, so go read it and tell me what you think! All of those reading Hogsmeade Kiss for the first time, if you go over there and read that I will stab you in the jaw. Thank you:)

LJ4eva: lol I updated! Thanks for reviewing!

Demi: Kudos for FINALLY getting out of school! Your review cut off so I don't know what else you said. But could you do me a huge favor? Go to the later chapters and critique 48 for me? I don't like it and you're my best critiquer so it would be much appreciated. And could you do that same for the last chapter and epilogue? Thank you so much, you are amazing.

R/R! You guys did great last time, keep it up!


	33. This Means War

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"That is so sweet!" both Marissa and Lily cooed at the same time. Kiah and Remus were standing in the middle of the living room in Lily and James' house. Remus has his arms around Kiah's waist, Kiah was leaning her back against his chest, and both had complete happiness shining in their eyes.

"What happened after you said yes?" Lily asked urgently.

Kiah smiled, Remus arms tightening around her. "Well, we just sat there I guess, and just enjoyed being with each other."

"When is the wedding?" Marissa asked.

"We were hoping to have it in a month," Remus said.

Lily and Marissa gasped. "Come on! We have no time to loose to get planning! Luckily we just did mine, so we know the basis of it!" Lily said hurriedly, dragging Kiah away. Kiah blew a kiss to Remus as Remus caught it and Apparated to Sirius' apartment.

When he arrived, he saw chaos in front of him. Sirius was running into the bedroom and slamming the door. James shot a spell out just as the door closed. "SIRIUS!" James yelled pounding on the door. There was ice all over the floor and the carpet was soaked with water. There was a small fire on a lamp and the kitchen had food all over the floor and walls.

Sighing heavily, Remus went over to James and pulled him away from the door. "What happened?"

"Well, Sirius snuck into our house last night and made it snow all over Lily and I. I woke up with pneumonia, but luckily Lily got rid of it. So I came here this morning with ice and I put it down Sirius shirt and pants and then threw ice cubes at him. Then he started shooting water out of his wand and we got into a water fight. Then he threw a cheese ball at me! So we started a food fight. He is such a coward, he just ran to his room! I'm not finished with him yet!" James said in one great rush of breath, continuing banging on the door.

Sirius opened it fast and James, whose weight was leaning on the door, fell with a loud thud. "First of all, _you_ threw the cheese ball first. Secondly, _I _didn't run away until I shot a few spells out at you too!"

Remus was trying his best to conceal a grin. "Maybe you guys need to be put in time out, since your obviously three year olds."

"This means war!" James growled, completely ignoring Remus.

"You better be prepared to lose!" Sirius said confidently.

"Guys…" Remus started.

"Me? Lose? May I remind you who ran away and got scared after I said a simple spell?" James said.

"A simple spell! That gave me boils in a very private place!" Sirius said, wincing at the memory.

"Well you did the same to me when I was six!"

"Guys!" Remus said more firmly.

"Get over it James! That was twelve years ago!"

"I didn't run away back then! I hit you with a tennis ball!" James said, changing the subject.

"GUYS!" Remus yelled.

They continued to ignore him, yelling at each other. Finally Remus conjured two snowballs and threw each one at their heads. Both turned to him, blinking stupidly through the snow.

"Two things, number one, you guys are acting so immature. Number two, I proposed to Kiah last night and she said yes and we are getting married in a month. Have fun with your war!" Remus said calmly, Apparating to the girl's apartment.

Kiah, Lily, and Marissa were all there with a million wedding references spread out on the floor and couches. Kiah looked up when she heard a pop and smiled, standing up and giving him a hug.

"You will not believe what Sirius and James are doing right now," Remus said.

"Having an ice, water, food, and hex fight?" Kiah put it. Remus looked at her questionably and Kiah gave a small smile. "We checked Lily's mirror to see where you guys were and we saw the whole thing. Did you resolve it?"

Remus laughed. "No, I think I'm apart of their war now. I threw a snowball at each of them and Apparated quickly before they tackled me."

Just then Sirius and James appeared, both grinning evilly. They had a few water balloons and they threw them all at Remus at the same time. Kiah jumped back with a squeal to avoid getting wet, as she was standing right next to Remus. They waved and Apparated quickly.

Remus shook his head and wiped the excess water off his robes. "This is so war! Lily can I use your mirror?" Remus said.

Lily nodded. "It's in the living room. Good luck and tell James I love him!"

"That's not likely, Lily," Marissa said, smiling as Remus Apparated to Lily and James' house, leaving a small puddle of water on the floor.

"I really wish we could see this, it would be so funny to watch," Lily said.

"Oh yes, remember that horrific snowball fight back in second year? They were in the hospital wing for a long time," Marissa said.

"I was crying I was laughing so hard when I saw that! They get so serious about it!" Lily said, laughing.

Kiah grinned. "I have an idea, we could join in this war and win."

There was a silence, then Marissa smiled and said, "Tell us more…"

In the meantime, Remus had just Apparated to Lily and James' house and was heading to the living room. There we spoke clearly to the mirror, "James Potter and Sirius Black!"

There was no sound, but Remus saw they were in Hogsmeade. As Remus was about to go there, he heard a sweet song and realized it was Kiah's locket. She was at the apartment.

In Hogsmeade, Sirius yelped as his ring burned his finger, then saw Marissa and Kiah's apartment. "Apparate to the apartment!" Sirius said hurriedly.

Remus, Sirius, and James all arrived at the apartment, the "war" temporarily forgotten; all thinking there was danger. But they didn't sense anything wrong. The three boys had their wands drawn, ready for anything that might happen.

"I don't think its anything," James said after a few moments.

"Wrong!" said a voice behind them. All three spun around but were blinded by a bright light. Then there was a spraying sound and the boys were doused in Silly String. All three were screaming and trying to rip it off, but more just kept coming.

The spraying finally stopped and Lily, Marissa, and Kiah were bent over laughing so hard. The boys were frantically ripping Silly String off themselves. Sirius was the first to get uncovered.

"This is so war!" he yelled. The girls just laughed harder.

"We have a few ground rules," gasped Marissa once she calmed herself. "One, guys against girls. Two, no individual attacks; it has to be all together. Three, no magic, just muggle stuff unless it requires conjuring. And four, girls get the house and boys get the flat until the war is over. Have a blast!" The three girls waved and Apparated.

"They have no idea who they are dealing with," James sputtered after he got most of the Silly String off, "Weren't we the master pranksters at school?"

"They helped with a lot of stuff James," Remus muttered, sitting on the floor still covered in Silly String, "They have a pretty good knowledge of pranking."

"But we still have the advantage! We know more than them!" James said.

Sirius spoke up dramatically, "I will not rest until we win. And I have a brilliant idea! James, aren't Lily, Marissa, and Kiah going to Jen's house for wedding help?"

James was helping Remus get untangled, when he looked up confused. "Yeah, they're taking the car, for whatever reason. Lily likes driving I guess." James paused as he looked at his best friend and said, "So?"

Sirius smiled his classic I-have-a-brilliant-Marauder-idea smile. "Here's what we do…"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"I was surprised that they didn't attack us last night," Lily said on their way to the car. Marissa, Kiah, and Lily were headed to Lily's mom's house for wedding advice.

"Well I heard James come in around one in the morning, but he just got his Invisibility Cloak, the photos of the pranks they did, and a few outfits," Kiah said.

"Oh, that was the kiss I felt last night," Lily said.

"Well I wouldn't put my guard down just yet," Marissa said sleepily. She elected herself night watch-women and stayed up all night waiting for something to happen. She didn't get much sleep. "How come I never saw him?"

"You fell asleep for the first two hours," Kiah said.

As Lily went to start the car, a great many things happened. First Marissa noticed that the heater and air conditioning dials were turned all the way up and looked at it, puzzled. Then Lily started the car. Music erupted through the speakers, making the car jump up and down. The windshield wipers were swinging back and forth violently. The air and heater were going at the same time. Everything in the car was turned up on high and the three girls were screaming. Then the car started going and Lily looked down to see four bricks on top of the gas.

Lily turned around and yelled, "Apparate!" A second later all three girls were standing in the driveway. The car still sped at full speed, veering off to the side of the road and crashing into a tree. It burst into flame and the girls stood there in stunned silence, shaking, until Lily screamed out, "JJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Sirius, Remus, and James came out of the bush they were hiding behind. "Yes my angel?" James asked innocently.

Lily advanced on James, her eyes flaming red like the embers of a fire and hands clenched into a tight fist. Then she blew up. Lily was yelling all kinds of different obscenities at him and James looked scared for his life, backing away slowly.

"AND YOU THREE WILL FIX THE CAR UNTIL IT LOOKS BRAND NEW! AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT PUTTING ANY JINXING SPELL ON IT, YOU WILL SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR A YEAR, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" All three boys nodded, Remus and Sirius ready to burst out laughing, James looking like he was on his deathbed. "YOU WILL GET THE WORST REVENGE IMAGINABLE!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"How do they do this?" Kiah asked, rubbing her eyes, "They come up with the most absurd yet amazing ideas and we can't think of anything to get them back."

"We'll figure out something! There has to be a trick to the way they do this!" Marissa said, flipping through _Pranks Through the Ages_ that was in the library of the home.

"Personally, I think we should just quit for the night, Lily is fast asleep," Kiah said. Marissa looked over to the chair where Lily was sitting and saw her curled up in a ball.

Just then James popped into the room. Marissa and Kiah sent daggers his way. "Chill out, I'm just here to get my book-ah there it is!" James said, spotting the book Marissa was flipping through moments ago. He plucked it out of her hands, then went over to Lily, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Well, nighty night!" and with that he disappeared with a small pop.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Marissa. Both Kiah and Lily sleepily woke up and followed the screaming. They found Marissa in the kitchen the freezer door open her eyes closed, her face red, and her feet stomping while she screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

"What's going on?" Kiah said.

"SEE FOR YOURSELF!" Marissa yelled, thrusting her finger inside the fridge. Kiah and Lily crowded next to her to see all of their bras full of shaving cream and frozen.

"I'm going to kill them!" Lily said, Apparating to Sirius and Remus' apartment. Kiah and Marissa were close behind. "JJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

"You're getting good at that," Marissa said. There was no answer.

"Where are they?" Kiah said. Then she thought of something. "You don't think they went back to your house, Lily?" Lily looked at her for a second, then her eyes narrowed and she Apparated back to her house.

When they got back to the house, all of the furniture was missing. The whole house was bare. Lily gasped. "I have a good hunch about something," she said, running for the front door. The other two followed.

Lily groaned and pointed to the roof. On top of it was all of the furniture in the house. "We have to find a way to get them back!" Kiah said, pulling both of them in the house.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

James yawned widely, stretching his arms over his head. He started to get up, but then he felt something strange. Lifting up the blankets, James looked at his midriff and saw it all wet. It also smelt really bad. At he first he was shocked, then he laughed to himself. "The old finger in hot water trick. Amateurs," he muttered.

James slipped on his slippers, then felt something weird in those too. He took his foot out and saw yolk on his feet, it was so slimy. "Hmm, a little more advanced," he thought, "But still amateur."

Sirius and Remus came in the room, both wet. Sirius had his feet in duck slippers but there were egg yolks covering it. "They got you too?" Remus asked.

James nodded. "I'm going to change," James said. He walked over to the closet and touched the doorknob. Just then he felt a jerk around his navel. He was speeding off into darkness, landing with a thud on tile flooring. James' glasses were broken but he quickly repaired them, just by using his mind. Then he saw he was on a raised platform in the middle of the nearby mall. Everyone was pointing and laughing. Puzzled, he looked down at himself and realized he was naked. A bright red blush crept up into his cheeks and spread through his body.

Moments later Sirius appeared next to him. Sirius was about to ask what was going on, until he looked down at himself and gasped, blush creeping into his cheeks. Remus came a moment later, saying, "They cheated, no magic, their own rules. We have to get them back big time now."

"Definitely, I'm forming an idea," James said, "but how do we get out of here?"

Sirius groaned. "We are wizards, we could just Apparate."

"Oh…good thinking Sirius, but I have a major plan," James said, while they Apparated back to the apartment.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily, Marissa, and Kiah were laughing about their prank and trying to find a wedding dress for Kiah when Remus, Sirius, and James popped in.

"We would just like to congratulate you on that terrific prank," James began.

"Even though you cheated and used magic even thought it was _you_ who made that rule, we still applaud you," Remus said.

"But now, we have to get you back, because we miss being with you guys and this war has got to end. We love you very much, but we just want to say penguins!" Sirius said, waving bye then Apparating with the rest of the boys.

All three girls shared a quizzical look, then clouds appeared on the ceiling. It started to snow, but the strange thing was it wasn't cold at all. "What in the world…" Lily said, letting snow fall into her hand. The snow was coming down faster and already there was an inch of it on the ground.

"How is this dangerous?" Kiah asked. Then they heard a squawking that sounded much like a penguin.

Marissa gasped. "Oh no, Sirius!"

"What?" Lily asked.

"Penguins," Marissa muttered, collapsing on the couch immediately recognizing her boyfriends' obsession with the creatures.

Just then ten penguins came waddling into the room, squawking. All of them looked very innocent. "Aww, they are so cute!" Kiah said.

"They can't be dangerous, can they?" Marissa asked.

"With the Marauders you never know," Lily said.

The penguins all lined up and the one in front said mechanically, "ATTACK! ATTACK!" The penguins quickly waddled over to the girls pecking them everywhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily, Marissa, and Kiah screamed, running out of the room. As soon as they stepped into the hall, snowballs attacked them as if they were flying out of machine guns. None of them could see anything as the penguins slid on their stomachs, bombarding the girl's legs. The floor was all turning into ice, but everything was normal temperature, not cold at all.

"I can't see!" Lily screamed through the chaos, putting her arms in front of her eyes in hope that it would block the snowballs from hitting her face. Instead they came underneath. Lily clumsily slipped on some ice and slid down the stairs. The snowballs stopped hitting her momentarily and she looked up the stairs, seeing four penguins pecking at Kiah who looked like a snowman and Marissa had two penguins skidding at her feet, making her fall constantly. Lily couldn't watch for very long because somehow the snowballs started hitting her again.

"Do you guys…cough…want to…cough…give up?" Kiah asked. She was swallowing a lot of snow.

"YES!" both Marissa and Lily said. Everything stopped. The penguins disappeared, the snowballs stopped flying, and it stopped snowing. Marissa and Kiah slid down the steps and they all helped each other wipe the mountains of snow off.

Lily felt someone's arms around her waist and turned around to see James. "So you surrender?"

"Yes," Lily sighed.

"We win?"

"Yes."

"We are the almighty pranksters?"

"Yes."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes." James kissed her deeply, then Lily said, "No."

"Good! I missed you."

"I missed you more."

Marissa sighed heavily. "You're so weak Lily, I'll be giving Sirius the silent treatment for a while."

"Hey!" Sirius said, but Marissa just ignored him.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"We are going to announce who's going to be the best man and the maid of honor," Kiah said two weeks before the wedding. Sirius, James, Lily, and Marissa, who were all busy with the wedding, looked up. Remus grabbed Kiah's hand and smiled.

"I had the hardest time decided who was going to be my best man. After the whole fiasco with James' best man two years ago, I decided to make it easier and pick James, Sirius, and Peter as my best men," Remus said.

James and Sirius smiled. "All three of us?" James asked.

"Yes, I didn't want another huge fight, so I thought it would be easier to make all three of you my best man. And if Peter can't come then it will just be the two of you," Remus said.

"What about Kiah?" Lily asked.

"Well, I was having a really hard time about that too, so when Remus told me his idea, I decided to do the same. So my maid of honor is both Marissa and Lily, and if Peter does come my bridesmaid will be my 16 year old cousin Belle," Kiah said.

"That's going to be a lot of toasts," Marissa said.

"Well then you guys can just join up and make one for all of you. It's going to be a small wedding anyways," Remus said.

An owl flew in the room and dropped a letter on Remus' lap, flying off again. Curious, Remus opened the letter. "They can't come," he whispered.

"Who?" Kiah asked.

"M-my parents. They can't come because they had 'prior arrangements'," Remus said. Scornfully, he threw the letter into the fireplace, took out his wand and shot fire out of it, making the wood burn.

"I'm so sorry Remus," Kiah said, wrapping her arms around his neck. The other four shared a knowing look and crept out of the room, leaving them in peace.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

It was March 25th, the date that Remus and Kiah would be married. They were both in a small church in Bristol, along with their wedding parties. Remus was putting his jacket on backwards and James and Peter were trying to get him untangled from it. Sirius was just sitting back, watching with a smirk on his face.

"You could help you know," James said.

"I helped a ton at your wedding, now it's my turn to relax until my marriage," Sirius said.

"So you are thinking of getting married," Peter said slyly.

"Anyways, Remus isn't half as bad as you were," Sirius said, changing the subject.

"No I think he's worse," James said, now trying to stop Remus from brushing his teeth with a comb.

"You were hyperventilating James, he's just getting mixed up," Sirius said.

"How do you know what happened, you were too busy singing about Conodia, uh Canide, no Canada! That's it," Remus said calmly, pleased with himself for getting the name of the country right.

The three boys continued arguing. Peter sunk down into a chair, watching his three best friends, the ones that been with him since the first day of school, who had always been there for him. An internal battle started within his mind.

_I feel awful about betraying their trust. But I didn't have any choice._

_Or did you? You didn't have to join Voldemort…_

_I know, but he would've killed me! And being on his side has so many more advantages…_

_Such as?_

_More power. A lot more power. Everyone thinks I'm just a squib, graduating at the bottom of my class. This power will show them all I'm better. I could have everything I've possibly wanted._

_But is it worth a great friendship?_

Meanwhile, Kiah, Lily, Marissa, and Kiah's cousin Belle were bustling into their dressing room, hair and make up done but dresses not on yet.

"How did we become late?" Lily asked hurriedly, throwing down the boxes containing the dresses on the table.

"I don't know, but I do know my dress takes ten minutes to get on with help and we have about twenty minutes to get you guys and the flower girl dressed. So we need to hurry," Kiah said.

"At least she'll be in such a hurry she won't have time to worry about getting married," Belle muttered to Lily and Marissa.

Within fifteen minutes everyone was ready to walk down the aisle. The wedding march started up and Kiah took a deep breath. She was so nervous, but so excited to start a new life.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The song "Here Comes the Bride" started up on the piano. Remus sucked in a deep breath as Kiah walked down the aisle. She was wearing a clean white dress that sparkled when she moved. Her straps were resting on her shoulders. The dress was tight and the waist and at the thighs then slowly twirled out as is neared her feet. She had on the calling locket Remus gave her, a small diamond bracelet that her father gave her, and the engagement ring. She had her hair done up in a very complicated bun, two pieces of hair framing her face.

The bridesmaids were wearing gowns of rose red. They were strapless and were tight at the waist, but were a little looser from the hips down. Each of them was wearing their own jewelry and their hair was softly curled and done up in a half ponytail.

Kiah kissed her fathers cheek when she reached the alter and walked up the three steps to Remus. She mouthed a hi to him which made Remus smile. They joined hands and the minister started into the ceremony.

"Welcome family and friends! We are here to celebrate this joyous day in which we unite Kiah Cherr Malawi and Remus John Lupin in holy matrimony. Let God bless these two amazing people in love as they share this momentous day in their lives. I want you all to whisper something special to your loved one." The congregation was filled with whispers for a few moments, and when there was silence the minister spoke, "Remus, please repeat after me. I Remus."

"I Remus."

"Take thee Kiah."

"Take thee Kiah."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I promise to honor and cherish her."

"I promise to honor and cherish her."

"To always love her with all my heart."

"To always love her with all my heart."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live," Remus finished, exhaling a deep breath. Kiah gave him a small smile.

"Now repeat after me Kiah, I Kiah," the minister began.

"I Kiah."

"Take thee Remus."

"Take thee Remus."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I promise to honor and cherish him."

"I promise to honor and cherish him."

"To always love him with all my heart."

"To always love him with all my heart."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live," Kiah finished softly, squeezing Remus' hands.

The minister smiled and said, "And now exchange your personal vows. Remus," the minister gestured towards Remus.

Remus let out another deep breath. "From the moment I saw you last year, I was stunned at how beautiful you looked. And now I've come to get to know every glorious thing about you. Kiah, I love you so much. You have changed my life in more ways then you know. You have helped me through so much and I thank God everyday for giving you to me. You were so understanding and helped me through everything. You accepted me for who I was, and that means the world to me. I know you were meant for me, you are the dream that I've wanted that finally came true. I would be lost without you in my life, to help me, to guide me, and to always be so caring. I love you," Remus finished, the last part in a whisper.

Kiah smiled at him and stroked his hand. "Remus, I can't even put into words how much you mean to me. I never had someone so real who cared for me so much until I found you. Even that first awkward date in Hogsmeade was one of the best days of my life. You make me feel so at ease, and you understand my heart, body, and soul. We will always be one, you have helped me so much and you changed my life. You were my first real, true, best friend. You are my soul mate, and I feel like nothing bad can happen when I'm with you. I love you, so, so much."

"With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said. Remus held Kiah's elbows and Kiah gently put her hands on his arms. They kissed and the congregation applauded them.

"I love you," Kiah whispered.

"I love you more," Remus said, taking her hand and walking down the aisle.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** OK, it's going to be a lot of weddings like I said, I'm sorry if this gets repetitive. There won't be a reception, basically because I thought the L/J one was boring and I know if I write one for Remus and Kiah that it will be a lot like the other one. I don't think anyone will be too terribly disappointed. I don't know if I should keep the actual wedding there or just change it to a short mention, such as "The ceremony was short but beautiful…" yada yada yada. What do you guys think?

Once again, sorry for the huge delay in posting the last chapter but document manager was acting up.

XXXX: Thanks for reviewing, sorry it took so long to update!

R/R!


	34. Boggarts and Battles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"I'm home!" James called through the house after Apparating from work. He removed his cloak and briefcase. "Lily?"

"I'm in the game room!" Lily called. James headed down the stairs and heard a strange sort of rattling noise. He got down there and saw Lily staring at the rarely used closet, the doorknob rattling and her wand in her hand.

"What's up with the closet?" James asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss.

"I'm pretty sure there's a boggart in it. But I was trying to figure out a way to tackle it without getting scared out of my wits," Lily said, turning back to the closet but leaning against James' chest.

James smiled and walked in front of her. "What _is_ your greatest fear?" he said, wearing a classic Marauder grin.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh no, no, no, no, I'm not going to tell you!"

"Why not?"

"One, its embarrassing. Two, you'll make fun of me for it. Three, you'll tell everyone else therefore I receive more teasing and four, its embarrassing."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours and I promise I won't tell anyone."

Lily gave him a weary look. "Promise?"

James smiled, standing up straight. "Cross my heart, now what is it?"

Lily whined. "I don't wanna say…"

"Please Lily?" James said, getting on his knees and grabbing her hands, giving her the puppy dog pout.

Lily groaned again. "Fine! I'm afraid of…"

"Yes?"

"Toasters."

"Toasters?" James asked, trying to conceal a grin.

"Yes toasters! You never know when they are going to pop up and it's just scary!" Lily protested.

"Don't we have a toaster?" asked James, still trying not to laugh.

"Well yes, but have you ever seen me make anything with it?"

"No…"

"And have you ever seen me in the room when someone was using it?"

"Ha ha, no I haven't come to think of it."

"And that is why I exchanged all the millions of toasters we got from our wedding!"

"Toasters?" James asked again, unable to hide a smile.

Lily sighed heavily. "Go ahead and laugh."

James' grin widened. "Oh, I'm not going to laugh, but I will make some toast later."

"Don't you dare even think about it James Harold Potter!" Lily said, pointing a finger threatingly at James.

"What are you middle naming me for? And I wouldn't even dream of it dear," James said sweetly, giving her a hug.

"Now what's your biggest fear?" Lily said mischievously.

James smiled disappeared from his face as he thought about it. "Well, you know those p-porcelain dolls that have those fancy dresses?" James asked.

Lily tilted her head curiously. "Yes…"

"Those things are just scary. They have these big eyes that stare at you and I swear their arms move!" James said.

Lily burst out laughing. "Those really pretty old dolls?"

"Yes! They are like those dolls in that one movie was saw called Torso with the scary music!"

"But dolls aren't evil like that! That movie was make believe! They don't really move at all!"

"Still they are so scary!" James said while shivering. Lily was still laughing. "I think I'm going to owl Sirius and Remus requesting back up for the boggart," James grumbled, leaving Lily with tears rolling out of her eyes.

After writing messages to each of his friends, James went into the kitchen and got some bread out, putting two pieces in the toaster and pushing both of them down. Whistling, James opened the refrigerator and called, "Lily, where is that leftover pasta from last night?"

Lily came up the stairs and looked in the refrigerator, moving around many things. "I don't think there were any leftovers, remember we had Sirius and Marissa over so between the two of you it's prob-" Lily didn't finish her sentence because the toaster went off and two slices of bread shot out of the toaster. One of them hit Lily.

"AHHHHHHHH! JAMES IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lily screamed, holding her ears and dancing around the room. James was doubled over in hysterics.

"Ah, so how are my happy couple?" a voice said from the entryway. Sirius was casually leaning against the wall.

"Lily's scared of toasters!" James sang, pointing at Lily.

"James' is scared of porcelain dolls!" Lily mimicked, pointing at James.

Sirius laughed. "Toasters? And by the way Lily, you have me to thank for that for I created that fear of porcelain dolls when we were ten. You see my mum had a collection of them-"

"Don't tell the story!" James whined, covering his ears.

"-and one night I picked out this little blonde one with curls and a blue dress-"

"It was the most evil doll!"

"-and I went into James' room when he was reading and I turned the lights out but borrowed my dads wand to light the face of the doll and I started singing-"

"Don't sing please!"

"-la la, la la, la la la la la la la, la laaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Stop it or I will curse you!"

"-and I was holding the dolls legs making her walk in the room and then I whispered '_Jamesssssssssssssss! Dieeeeeeeee toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!_'-"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"-and Jamsie poo here wigged out and screamed and pressed himself against the wall and I kept walking her further in the room until she was on the bed and I made her porcelain hand grab his leg and he jumped up so fast and decked out of the room!" Sirius finished with James moaning.

Lily was consumed in a fit of laughter. "I…gasp…cannot…gasp…wait to…gasp…see his…gasp…boggart!"

"Why waste time? It's quite funny to see, there was a boggart at James' house one summer wedged inside a grandfather clock. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen," Remus said, having just appeared in the kitchen.

"I am a man, and I am no longer afraid of silly evil dolls," James said in an over masculine voice.

"So that's why you were begging me to stop telling the story, huh?" Sirius asked, mimicking James.

"Well, I, er, uh…"

Sirius went behind James and put his hands around his neck and hissed, "_Jamesssssssssssssss! Dieeeeeeeee toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!_" James jumped and screamed a very girlish scream, pushing Sirius away.

They made their way downstairs, wands drawn, and headed to the rattling closet. They stood there staring at it for the longest time, when Lily said, "Anyone care to volunteer to go first?"

Remus sighed and said, "I'll do it, my boggart isn't too scary." Remus stepped up and with a flick of his wrist opened the closet door. A small white orb floated out of the closet and hovered in front of Remus. Sweat started rolling down Remus' face, but he shook his head and waved his wand, saying, "_Riddikulus!_" The orb popped like a balloon and whizzed all over the room.

Lily stepped up next and with a pop a toaster was sitting on the ground. Toast started shooting out of it like machine gun fire. Lily tried to block them off, but quickly said, "_Riddikulus!_" The toaster emitted smoke and crumbled into a million pieces.

James shakily stepped up, wand ready. With a pop a porcelain doll with golden curls and a blue dress was standing before him. It started whispering, "_Jamesssssssssssssss!_" while reaching it's hand out. The mouth and eyes weren't moving. It started walking towards him. James backed up a few steps and tripped over a basketball, landing hard on the ground. "_Jamesssssssssssssss! Dieeeeeeeee toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!_"

The next moment the doll flew towards James in the air. James raised his wand and said, "_R-riddikulus!_" The doll turned into a fluffy stuffed bunny and landed on his stomach. James picked it up and threw it away.

Sirius stood up next, facing the boggart with his wand ready. The fluffy bunny's shape shifted and next there was a butterfly flying around the room. The butterfly started following Sirius. "Get away!" Sirius said, fear etched on his face as he swatted it.

Lily leaned over to James. "Butterfly?"

"Don't ask, longest story ever," James said, waving his hand.

After a few more minutes of the butterfly attacking Sirius, he finally came to his senses and shouted, "_RIDDIKULUS!_" The butterfly turned into a stick of butter and fell to the floor. The others rotated turns with the boggart to get rid of it and after a half an hour of facing their fears, the boggart finally exploded into a million pieces.

"That was the scariest thirty minutes of my life!" Sirius said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh come off it, Sirius. It was a bloody bullocking butterfly!" Lily said, giving him a small shove.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARISSA!" everyone shouted as Marissa walked into the living room of her flat.

"Thanks guys!" Marissa said, giving Sirius a hug and a kiss. She continued giving everyone hugs and spotted Peter sitting in a chair. "Peter! I'm so happy to finally see you again!" Marissa said, giving him a huge hug.

"I-I've been very b-busy with w-or-ork and what not," Peter stuttered.

After they all had a slice of cake (the Marauders having quite a few pieces), Sirius stood up. "Marissa, we decided to pool our money together and get you one cute adorable present. Sorry to disappoint you but its not me," Sirius said, grinning as everyone rolled their eyes.

Remus brought in a basket covered with a blanket but with a blue bow on top. "Happy Birthday!" everyone said in unison. Marissa accepted the basket with a smile and took off the blanket.

"Oh my gosh, how cute!" Marissa said, lifting a small black Labrador out of the basket. His eyes weren't open but he was nuzzling his head into Marissa's shoulder.

"He is two and half months old and he's a purebred black lab," Sirius said, "Do you like him?"

Marissa looked up at Sirius. "Like him? I love him to death! He's so sweet!" Marissa said as the puppy blindly licked her hand. "Thank you so much!" Marissa said, standing up and kissing him. "Thank you all so much!"

"What are you going to name him?" Kiah asked.

"Hmm, how about Chocolate?" Marissa asked everyone as the small puppy tried to walk along the couch, but stumbled across Marissa's legs.

"That's perfect! He's so precious!" Lily cooed, scratching Chocolate behind the ears.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"New assignment today, Black," said Haywood, Sirius' boss.

Sirius looked up from the report her was about to file. "What is it, Haywood?"

"There's a scheduled attack on a muggle town near here. One of our inside spies informed us of it. Fifty or so Death Eaters were ordered by You-Know-Who to go 'have some fun with filthy muggles' in his own words. This is huge. We are getting every Auror and some Analysts out onto the field to capture them. Your job is to stun as many as you can, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Sirius said, excited at the prospect of fighting.

"Good. Any questions?" Haywood asked.

"Yes, just one, is James Potter going out onto the field?" Sirius asked.

Haywood grinned, showing two missing front teeth and the rest yellowed. "He volunteered when his director told him about it. I am still dumfounded as to why he didn't become an Auror, he would of made a hell of a good one."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Long story, sir, but I'm surprised he's even going on the field. Where is the battle at what estimated time?"

"Well all of you are going incognita. It's in Tucker at a shopping center at 1400 hours. Good luck, Black," Haywood said, walking off.

Sirius hurried down a few hallways until he reached the Analysts department. He burst into James' small office. "You volunteered?" he asked.

James looked up from his desk and smiled. "Yeah, it sounds exciting and they need all the help they can get since most Aurors are on that mission in Africa."

"Lily is going to blow a fuse," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Well if she finds out I'll just tell her that they said I had more than enough training to go onto the field since they were short Aurors," James said, getting up and clapping Sirius on the shoulder, "Trust me I know what I'm getting into."

At 2:00 PM, Sirius and James, dressed as muggles, headed to the Apparation chamber in the Ministry of Magic. There were about sixty other people with them, not a lot more to take on Death Eaters. Some appeared nervous, others excited, and the more experienced ones kept their faces blank.

All of the wizards Apparated to a closed store in the shopping center. Everything seemed normal, but it always was in the beginning. The Aurors calmly walked out of the shut down store and spread out. James and Sirius stayed together.

After an hour wandering the shopping district, it seemed as if nothing was going to happen. Then James heard a muffled gasp. He spun around his wand ready as he saw a jet of green light hit a woman with two kids. A masked Death Eater shot the spell. The two kids, no more than three years old, screamed as their mother lay dead. The Death Eater laughed and muttered, "_Crucio!_" The children's screams were unbearable, their small bodies withering around on the floor as the most painful curse in history was placed upon them.

Death Eaters soon appeared everywhere, and the Aurors saw it was much more than just fifty. There had to be at least a hundred of them, walking calmly into the center shooting curses out as they went.

James and Sirius sprang into action; both ran towards a group of Death Eaters torturing a cluster of teenagers. "_Waddiwasi!_" yelled James, as a jet of violet light shot out at a Death Eater, causing him to fly twenty feet backwards and land hard into the wall, knocking him out.

"_Stupefy!_" Sirius yelled, knocking out one Death Eater. Soon the rest of the group advanced on Sirius and James, who were now back to back. "What do we do now?" Sirius whispered, his lips barely moving.

"Stun them, put our wand tips together on the count of three," James said, also barely moving his lips, "One…two…three!" Both boys twirled around and put their wand tips together, yelling, "_STUPEFY!_" A bubble of red light shot out and took out three Death Eaters.

James and Sirius continued fighting the Death Eaters and some where along the way got separated. After stunning a Death Eater (and getting a nasty cut on his leg), James realized that Sirius was no longer with him anymore. "Sirius?" James called out. Then he felt an immense amount of pain burst in his head. "Ahh," moaned James, clutching his head. He saw Sirius being tortured by six Death Eaters at once in his mind, one of them firing off the Killing Curse, leaving Sirius one last gasp of breath.

"NO!" James screamed, the vision leaving his eyes. He came back to reality and looked around at the shopping center. There were bodies everywhere, some were muggles and some were Aurors. The smell of burning bodies was nauseating. A large explosion came from the south of the store and James saw a whole wall being knocked down, the Dark Mark hovering in midair, glittering in the most malevolent way. _Sirius, I have to find Sirius…_ James thought to himself.

James limped through the crowd, his leg getting more painful. It must have been a dark curse that hit him; he could feel the cut deepening as he walked. A Death Eater blocked his path, yelling out a spell, "_Inderteo!_" James divided quickly when he saw the black light come towards him, but he heard it hit a man behind him.

James raised his hand, eyes burning red, and yelled out, "_STUPEFY!_" The Death Eater was knocked thirty feet backwards by the spell landing hard against the wall. James had heard a crack of bones; the Death Eater was probably dead. James spun around to look at the man behind. What he saw was too awful to describe. The man was a muggle, and he was screaming in pain. The smell of burning flesh reached James' nostrils and he stood up, unable to take anymore. James picked up his wand that he had dropped and ran.

_I killed someone, and I caused someone else to get hit by the curse, _James thought to himself, but he shook the guilt away; finding Sirius was his main priority. Then he realized something, _I did wandless magic!_ All he did was raise his hand and yell the stunning spell; he had dropped it when he divided to miss the curse. Amazed, he continued looking for Sirius.

Then James found Sirius. He was dueling three Death Eaters. One of them had already fallen, then James saw one of them shoot out the same curse that caused the muggle to scream. Sirius dropped to the floor like James did, and shot out the disarming spell. He caught the Death Eaters wand and quickly broke it in half, throwing it aside. A few more Death Eaters surrounded Sirius and at the same time yelled out the Cruciatus Curse.

The screams of Sirius were excruciating. It sent shivers up and down James' spine. Anger took over his fear as James rushed towards Sirius, knowing what would happen next. One of them would fire out the Killing Curse.

Sirius was being tortured beyond belief. With just one person firing the curse was horrendous, but having six Death Eaters do it at the same time was close to death. James was trying to get there fast, but it was like he was in a dream, and the dream wouldn't allow him to go fast enough. Everything was in slow motion.

Fury was dancing in James' eyes. Wand forgotten, he raised both of his hands and concentrated solely on the word stupefy. A whirling red ball was forming in front of James hands, spinning faster and faster. The rage was like fire in James irises, all he could see was red. The red ball was emitting sparks and when it was the size of a beach ball, James shouted, "_STUPEFY!_" The ball sprang out of James' hands and shot towards the sixth Death Eaters. The curse knocked all of them out, as well as four other Death Eaters near them.

James rushed over to Sirius and knelt down beside his best friend. "Sirius? Sirius!" James yelled.

Sirius' breathing was raspy. "Am I dead?" Sirius asked. He looked awful, his skin was very pale and he was sweating profusely. His eyes were bloodshot and his whole body was shaking.

"No, no, Sirius! Stay with me!" James screamed.

Sirius gave a small yet weak smile. "I can't make any promises," he said, coughing and spitting out blood in the process. With a small sigh Sirius passed out.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

James was rushing through St. Mungos, levitating a stretcher with Sirius on it. "What happened?" the nurse at the front desk asked.

"There was an attack on a muggle shopping district! Aurors were there and fended off Death Eaters. There are a lot more wounded coming in, we need rooms!" James yelled on the verge of hysteria. He had seen so much, so many awful things. Innocent lives slaughtered…

"Of course, right this way!" the nurse said. She led James down a hallway and opened the door to the room. "I'll send a Healer right away," the nurse said. James nodded and carefully levitated Sirius off the stretcher and into the bed. A few seconds later a Healer burst in the room.

"What happened to him?" he asked quickly.

"Six Death Eaters tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse at once! I think his wrist is broken, along with other injuries from dueling," James said.

The Healer nodded and examined him further. "He's near death, I don't know if he'll make it, please wait outside."

James turned sheet white. "Not might make it?"

"Wait outside!" the Healer said firmly, pushing him out the door. As soon as the door shut Daily Prophet reporters swarmed him.

"What's your name?"

"What happened this afternoon?"

"My God, what happened to your face?"

"Was it You-Know-Who?"

James pointed his wand to his throat and said, "_Sonorus!_" He then yelled, "QUIET!" All of the reporters shut up quickly. James removed the spell and said, "I have no authority to give out this information at such a time, if you want answers go to the Ministry of Magic." Many groaning reporters bustled down the hall.

James walked down the hall slowly, thinking about Sirius' fate and the amazing amount of wandless magic he did. He was lost in all of his thoughts when he ran into someone, stumbling backwards a few feet. "Sorry—Professor Dumbledore!" James said, looking up at whom he ran into.

Dumbledore smiled at him from his half moon spectacles. "Hello, James. And please call me Albus."

"Sorry, it just takes some getting used to," James said, giving him a grin. "Prof-er, I mean, Albus, I was at the attack today."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, yes, the Ministry has already informed me of who was there and the causalities, unfortunately," Dumbledore frowned for a moment, then looked back at James.

"Well, sir, I did something very strange today, and I didn't even realize I did it, and it only happened when I was angry," James began and proceeded to tell him the whole story of the wandless magic he performed.

Dumbledore was silent for a long time. "This is amazing," he said when he finally spoke.

"The magic?"

"Why yes. It was very powerful and very advanced. Very few have been able to perform wandless magic, as it requires a lot of effort. But some are more gifted than others, like yourself, James," Dumbledore explained, his eyes twinkling.

"Lily can do it too, a lot better than I ever could," James said.

"Yes, Lily has more control over her magic than you do, yet you both have the same amount of power…" Dumbledore said, trailing off, thinking to himself.

After a few moments of silence, James spoke up, "Professor?"

Dumbledore shook his head slightly and chuckled. "Forgive me, James, my thoughts got away from me. Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to," Dumbledore said, sweeping down the hallway. "Oh, I do hope Sirius will be okay, I'm sure Lily and Marissa are worried sick," Dumbledore said, a small twinkle still in his eye.

James groaned. "Oh no, I forgot about Lily." James hurried to the elevator, heading up to the third floor where the public Owlery was. Once he arrived there he scribbled a note to Lily saying to meet him at the St. Mungos entryway and to get Marissa and Remus, possibly Kiah if she could get off work. He grabbed an owl and tied the note to its leg. "Now take this to Lily Potter and hurry please," James said. The owl hooted, nipping his finger, and taking off into flight.

In all the excitement, James completely forgot about Sirius' condition. Running a hand nervously through his hair, James rushed down to the entryway to find Kiah hurrying in. "Kiah?" James asked questionably.

Kiah ran towards James. "Is Sirius alright? What exactly happened?"

"How did you know to come here?" James asked.

Kiah smiled. "James, you forget I work in the Department of Mysteries, I know basically everything that goes on in the Wizarding world. But all I know is that Aurors and some Analysts were sent to a shopping center because of Death Eater warnings and it went very, very wrong. Now what happened?"

James told the whole story about the shopping center, leaving out the more gruesome details. "Now the Healer says he might die and there has been no new news since then. Lily, Marissa, and Remus are hopefully on the way now," James finished.

Just as he said that the doors opened and Lily came running through the doors, Remus and Marissa following her, Lily jumping into James' arms, smothering him with kisses. "I was watching television when there was a breaking news interruption and it said the shopping center was destroyed and so many were dead and there were cloaked unconscious people with sticks lying there and I knew they were Death Eaters then I got your letter and you better tell me everything that happened!" Lily finished talking very fast.

James retold the story for a second time, Remus going pale and Marissa bursting out into tears. "Is Sirius okay?" Marissa gasped through tears.

"I don't know yet, they have a Healer in there with him right now, let's see if he is," James said. They walked to the room and found about ten Healers casting spells over him. He looked awful, he was very pale and taking deep rasping breaths and shaking. "Excuse me," James said, pulling aside a Healer, "Is he going to be alright?"

"It doesn't look good laddie," said the Healer with a strong Irish accent, "He's beaten up pretty bad, mentally and physically. If you wait outside we can tell you his condition in a few hours."

Marissa was shaking and crying. Lily guided her to a bench opposite of the room, Kiah sat next to her and conjured a wet washcloth, dabbing Marissa's forehead with it. After a few moments, Marissa passed out. "Should we wake her up?" Kiah asked worriedly, biting her lip.

Lily shook her head. "Her breathing is regular and so is her pulse, let her rest for a few minutes."

James went to sit down and gasped in pain, holding his leg. He had forgotten about the cut that was growing deeper and deeper. "Lily," James said through gritted teeth, "you're good at medical stuff right?"

Lily rushed over and pulled up his pants leg and gasped. There was a long cut going down James' calve, but it was deep and bleeding profusely. It was bruising all around it. "What happened?" Lily asked, worry and concern shaping her emerald eyes.

"I'm not sure, I think it was a curse of some sort," James said, still gritting his teeth, "There's no mediwizards to spare…can you fix it?"

Lily gulped. "I can try." She pulled out her wand and waved it in circles up and down his cut, muttering words under her breath. There was a glow coming out of her wand tip. The bruises around the cut were disappearing. She then put her wand down and ran her finger just hovering over the edge of the cut while muttering words. A light shot out of her finger with each word. The cut was becoming less deep. Lily stopped, gasping. "That was exhausting," she said, breathless, "I'll just have to bandage it for now until we can get a free Healer.

So the friends waited for hours on end, talking about what happened at the shopping center. James told them about the wandless magic he used, trying to leave out the gruesome details of the battle.

Well past midnight, a Healer came out of Sirius' room. All of the friends stood up. "There is good news and bad news. The good news is Mr. Black is going to live."

Marissa sighed with relief and started crying again. "What's the bad news?" Remus asked.

The Healer turned towards Remus. "The bad news is there was a lot of damage done. There were some mental problems and his liver was affected. If he stays here another month he has a chance of being completely healthy. He won't have any long term effects as long as he has a healthy record."

"Sirius has been sick once and he had a cold. Besides some broken bones there hasn't been anything else," James said.

The Healer smiled. "Then your friend has a very good chance of being in perfect shape again. But you'll have to wait a while. He won't wake up for a very long time, so I advise you all go home and get some rest. We will contact you when he awakes." The friends nodded as the Healer went down the hall.

"You guys want to stay with us for the night?" asked Lily.

"Sure," Remus said tonelessly. All of them Apparated to Lily and James' house to get a good nights rest.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Lily! James!" Marissa yelled. James came down the stairs, yawning. It was five in the morning on a Saturday.

"What Marissa?" James asked, his eyes unfocused.

"Look who's here!" James blinked a few times and saw Sirius standing behind her.

"Sirius!" James yelled, rushing towards Sirius and giving him a hug. "Your alive!"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, they finally let me out of that hell hole. The most disgusting food ever resides in that place."

"Sirius!" Lily said as she came down the stairs and gave Sirius a hug.

"Wow I certainly feel loved! When Marissa came to get me she wouldn't let go!" Sirius said once Lily had let go. Marissa put her arms around his waist.

"Well, mate, we all thought you were a goner for a while. Scared the hell out of us!" James said.

"You were the one who saved my life, a moment longer and they would have killed me," Sirius said appreciatively, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "What exactly happened?" Sirius asked, flopping down on their couch.

James repeated the whole story to him, leaving Sirius with a disbelieving look on his face. "Whoa…" was all he could say.

Remus' owl flew through the window, dropped a letter on Marissa's lap, and took off in flight again. Marissa opened it and read it to herself smiling. "Come on, Remus is going to go insane if we don't go see him right now," Marissa said to Sirius pulling him off the couch.

"Okay, tell him I said hi, since I haven't seen him in a while," James said.

"Oh come on, James, you saw him two hours ago!" Lily said smiling.

"We better go before they get all lovey dovey," Sirius muttered to Marissa, waving and Apparating to Remus' apartment.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Hey Marissa, I have to go to Remus' for a few minutes!" Sirius shouted through the bathroom door.

"Okay, I'll be here!" Marissa shouted as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

Sirius smiled to himself and walked to the kitchen, putting a small velvet box on the table. Whistling, he grabbed his cloak and walked out of the door.

Ten minutes later, Marissa got out of the shower and was toweling her hair as she walked into the kitchen. She poured a glass of orange juice and was about to take a drink when something caught her eye. There was a velvet box lying on the table.

Curious, Marissa put the orange juice down and walked over to the table, picking up the box. She opened it and saw a beautiful silver engagement ring with a diamond in the middle and three studs on either side of it. Marissa sucked in a breath. Golden balls shot out of the box and began spelling out something in the air.

A moment later there were four glittering letters spelled out that sent tears rushing down Marissa's face. They said, 'Will You Marry Me?' in perfect cursive.

Marissa closed the box and ran out of the door, not caring that she was in sweatpants and one of Sirius' t-shirts. She ran outside and turned on the corner to where Remus' apartment was. Marissa fleetingly forgot she was a witch who could Apparate as she ran, faster and faster to the apartment. She flung open the door and ran up two flights of stairs, skidding to a halt at apartment 4B.

Marissa opened the door to see Sirius standing there, love playing in his eyes. "Yes!" Marissa said breathlessly.

"Really?" asked Sirius, his voice full of emotion.

"Of course, I love you so much, Sirius, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Marissa said, tears rolling down her face. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly.

"I love you, so much," Sirius muttered.

"I love you more," Marissa said.

Sirius smiled and put his forehead against hers. "That's not possible…"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **Ok, ok, ok, I know this is A LOT of weddings to deal with, but I'm going by my carefully sequenced outline and I can't change the sequence of anything or else it will just mess the whole thing up. Should I take out Sirius and Marissa's wedding and do that clever mention I explained last author notes?

This chapter is like an intro of what the next few chapters might be like; it's going to get a lot darker. Man I can't wait until you guys read the last chapter. I haven't got much feedback since I posted it on the later chapters (everyone's on vacation this time of summer).

For those Americans out there, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!

R/R!


	35. The Order of the Pheonix

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"I would like to make a toast!" Lily said. Lily, Marissa, Kiah, James, Sirius, and Remus were all eating dinner at a very nice restaurant in Hogsmeade. They were celebrating Sirius and Marissa's engagement. The rest of the group picked up their glasses.

"First off I would like to say congratulations. You two are truly in love and so much fun to be around as a couple. It's amazing to see all of my best friends getting married, and I know how happy you will be…" Lily said, not being able to finish because she has tears in her eyes.

After a few more minutes of chatting and eating, Marissa cleared her throat. The table looked up at her. "I've been thinking about who should be my maid of honor all through dinner. You both are so special to me and I really just did a coin toss in my mind," Marissa said. Lily and Kiah both looked at each other, smiling. "So, Lily will be my official maid of honor, but I am going to give both of you the same duties because you both mean so much to me and I really can't choose."

Kiah smiled. "That's great! I really don't care, Lily is much more experienced in the wedding area."

There was some more chatter and Marissa nudged Sirius a little too hard. "Ow! What?" Sirius asked. Marissa gave him a pointed look. "Oh, well I guess I'll announce who's my best man," Sirius said. Both James and Remus looked up from their plates and gave him their undivided attention. "I'm stealing this idea from Remus and I want you both to be my best men, it's too hard deciding between the Marauders."

"What about Peter?" James asked.

Sirius sighed. "I already owled him, he said he couldn't come to the wedding."

"Where has he been lately? No one's work is that demanding," Remus said, mostly to himself. With a jolt he remembered being in a forest and in excruciating pain. He saw one Death Eater walk up to him and take his mask off. It was Peter. With a gasp Remus said, "Oh my God!"

Kiah squeezed his arm and everyone leaned in. "What is it, Remus?" Kiah asked.

"Peter, he's…he's…" Remus was about to say, then the memory was gone and he didn't remember what he was about to say.

"What about Peter?" asked James, worry etched in his face.

"I-I don't remember," Remus said, holding his forehead with shaking hands.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Lily! I'm home!" James said, popping into the house. He was greeted with silence. "Lily?" James called as he walked in the kitchen. He saw a note on the table, reading, _My work called, they needed me to sing back up for a few hours. Be back later! _

James just shrugged and went to the study to check the owl post. He saw an envelope with green writing on it. He recognized the writing as Dumbledore's. Curious, he broke the Hogwarts seal on the back, took out the letter, and began reading.

_Dear James and Lily Potter,_

_I have written to you today thinking of a growing threat in our world. Voldemort is getting stronger everyday and more innocent lives are being thrown away. I come to you for help. I believe we need to take a stand against Voldemort and try to help our world survive._

_I have started an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. It is very secret, not even the Ministry of Magic knows about it. I am humbly requesting that you join this organization. Lord Voldemort has affected both of your lives and you are both very powerful. You could help put a stop to Voldemort's power. There are very few that are qualified enough to become apart of the Order of the Phoenix, this is a huge opportunity to help both wizard and muggle worlds._

_I do hope you join; both of your talents would be so valuable. The first meeting is on Friday at seven o'clock. Please send an owl back with your response. Oh, and please don't mention this to anyone else. Voldemort could discover our organization, then all of our lives would be in grave danger._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

James smiled to himself. _Finally, an organization to help get rid of him, once and for all._ James quickly took out some parchment and scribbled back a response, saying they would indeed be there.

A few hours later Lily came home. "Lily! We got a letter from Dumbledore today," James said as she popped in the living room. He gave the letter to her as she flopped down on the couch. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Did you accept?" Lily asked when she finished.

"Yes, that's alright isn't it?" James asked. He forgot to ask Lily if she even wanted to do it.

"Of course! This is the most perfect thing to help defeat him," Lily said, giving James a kiss.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

James and Lily popped to the Hogwarts gates, starting the long walk up to the castle. "Oh, I miss it so much!" Lily sighed, looking around the grounds.

They reached the castle and went into the entrance hall. "Hello James and Lily," said McGonagall, heading over to them. "The meeting will be held in the Room of Requirements. Walk past it three times, thinking of simple room with a long table and chairs," James and Lily nodded. "It's very good to see you again," McGonagall said with a smile.

When Lily and James reached the Room of Requirements, they saw Remus and Kiah already sitting there, along with Dumbledore and a few other unknown wizards. "You guys are here, too?" James asked Remus.

"Yeah, but I already guessed you too would be here," Remus said, giving them a small smile.

"We are expecting two more plus Minerva. Please, sit," Dumbledore said quietly.

A few moments later, Sirius and Marissa walked in, being followed by McGonagall. Dumbledore stood, smiling at each of them in turn. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix! There were a few more scheduled to be here, but they had prior arrangements.

"I would like to begin by saying thank you to all of you. Not many would accept this invitation, not many are willing to risk their lives in the growing threat surrounding our world. But each of you have accepted, and I would like to say thank you, you are helping all of mankind.

"Each of you will have an assigned job. Everyone will have certain missions; you will probably have a mission once a month. But you each will a designated duty, which only you will do to help the Order.

"Let's start with James. You will help decode messages from Voldemort that are intercepted. You will also bring any information from the Ministry that you are allowed to release," James nodded, "Lily, I've heard that you have a natural talent for Healing, so I have decided you could help Madam Pomfrey with anything medical. If someone returns from a mission hurt, you will help heal them. I need you to begin studying medicine as much as you can. Sirius, you will bring any leads on Voldemort that your office gets, such as new locations or attacks. Marissa, you also get any information on Voldemort you can, such as his history. Being in the high position that you are, you have access to almost everything. I understand that there are many things you are forbidden to release, but please do what you can.

"Remus, you have so many talents and I had trouble deciding where you would be most useful. But I believe you should join any attacks the Order is prepared for. You would be dueling many Death Eaters. This requires training, and you will be paid for doing this. But I need you to accept it first," Dumbledore said.

"I will happily accept, Albus," Remus said. Dumbledore smiled and continued.

"Last but not least, Kiah, you will bring any information you can from the Department of Mysteries. I know there is a code against it, but you would be very valuable against Voldemort, and it would mean you would be more of a threat against him. I hope you are willing to take that chance."

"I am, I think all of us are," Kiah said as the rest of the table nodded.

Dumbledore smiled. "Very good." He continued to address the other seven people at the table with their role in the order. The only people James recognized were Mad-Eye Moody, an old Auror that seemed senile, and Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, who was wearing bright pink robes backwards. "The next meeting will be in November, I need time to gather more people. Thank you all for coming." Everyone took this as his or her cue to leave.

"This is so great! Dumbledore is a bloody genius for thinking this up!" James said excitedly, skipping down the halls.

Lily ran after him, grabbing his hand and making him slow down. "You guys want to come to our house?" she asked everyone else.

"Sure," everyone said in unison.

"Oooh, look Lily! It's our broom closet!" James said, pointing to a door. Lily's face turned a deep shade of red.

"No it isn't, it's mine and Marissa's!" Sirius said, scoffing, receiving a slap from Marissa.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily awoke on a warm October morning, stretching lazily. She knew she had no studio time today, and realized James must have gone to work already. Lily was about to climb out of bed when she suddenly felt very sick. She groped her way to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged, feeling very weak. Lily mentally went through a list of everything she ate the night before, trying to figure out what made her sick. She went to the fridge looking for something to calm her stomach, but finding it empty.

Lily saw a note on the table, reading, _Hey babe, we are out of food, I think we need to get some more, if we don't want to starve. Love you, James. _Lily smiled, going into the bedroom to get ready for a trip to Diagon Alley.

Twenty minutes later (and another trip to the bathroom), she Apparated to Diagon Alley, happiness radiating in the air. She walked past a tray of budding flowers. For some odd reason, tears sprung up in her eyes. She touched on of the buds and the whole tray bloomed, growing more flowers from the touch of her hand. Puzzled, she continued down the street.

Lily passed the animal shop, and as she did, all three of the chickens that were sitting there, laid eggs at the same time. Lily was getting more confused as the day wore on. She felt a rain drop and looked up at the cloudy sky, frowning. _I wish it were more sunny…_ Lily thought to herself. Suddenly, the clouds vanished and the sun came out under a perfectly blue sky.

Shaking her head, more baffled than ever, Lily quickly finished her shopping, Apparating back home. She felt so tired, even though she went to bed early and slept in late. She put everything she had bought away, then headed down to the couch in the living room.

As soon as Lily finally got into a light slumber, Marissa popped in the living room. Lily groaned loudly. "Oh my God, Marissa!" she said angrily, sitting up.

"What?" Marissa asked questionably.

"I had just got to sleep and you come in here very loudly and wake me up! Did anyone say you could come over? Don't you have any respect for others?" Lily yelled.

Marissa blinked slowly a few times. "I'm sorry?" she asked questionably.

Lily's shoulders sagged and tears welled up in her eyes. "I didn't mean to yell at you! I'm so sorry!" Lily said, giving Marissa a hug.

"Um, Lily? Are you alright?" Marissa asked.

Lily sighed. "I don't know, it's been a very weird day," Lily said, and proceeded to tell her everything that happened today. When she finished, Lily moaned and said, "I miss James!"

Marissa watched her friend cry on the couch. "Lils, I think you might be pregnant."

"WHAT?" Lily said, angry again.

"Well your obviously emotional, and with you being sick in the morning and all that weird stuff that happened to you today, you just might be," Marissa said.

Lily blinked a few times. "No, no James and I have been using spells to prevent that from happening, they are supposed to last another week before we have to renew them."

"Yours and James' love is very strong, it might've broken through the spells," Rissa said gently. Lily thought about it for a few moments, hugging the pillow to her chest. "What about your period?" Marissa asked.

"Well, I'm a week late, but I've been off in the past, so its nothing to worry about," Lily said. Marissa gave her a pointed look. "Is it?"

Marissa shrugged. "You won't know until you take a pregnancy test."

Lily abruptly stood up and headed to the bathroom. A few moments later, she came out, smiling. "I took a pregnancy test, and it read false."

"Was it a muggle one?" Marissa asked. Lily nodded. "Wow, I can't believe I know more about this than you. Muggle pregnancy tests don't work on witches." The smile fell from Lily's face.

"I still don't believe I'm pregnant," Lily said.

"Alright, fine, I'll bring over a book later about pregnancy signs. Just give it a few days and see what else happens. Well I have to go back to work now, my lunch break is up," Marissa said.

"Oh, here," Lily said, summoning a sandwich and a soda from the refrigerator and handing it to Marissa.

"Thanks, Lils. See you later, and good luck," Rissa said. Lily nodded and watched her friend Apparate away.

Lily sighed heavily, looking around for something to take her mind off of this. She tried watching TV, but everything she flipped to seemed to be about mothers, children, or giving birth. Lily clicked the TV off and went to the study, pulling out a random book. She began reading, but as she read she realized it was a book about childcare. Lily angrily put the book back on the shelf and headed down to the kitchen for something to eat. But everything she smelt made her nauseated. Lily spotted some knifes on the counter, scoffed and carefully put them in a brown paper sack. She also saw scissors, butter knifes, forks, glass plates, a food processor, an ice pick, a cheese grater, a vase, and the toaster. She put all of it in the bag and climbed up to attic, shoving it into the furthest corner, shivering and heading back downstairs.

Yawning, Lily made her way back down to the couch, feeling exhausted. _Just because I've been crying a lot, not because I'm a pregnant… _Lily thought, reassuring herself.

Three hours later, James popped into the entryway, putting his cloak and briefcase away in the closet. "Lily?" James called, wandering to the living room, stopping when he saw Lily sleeping on the couch, her face glowing. James smiled and kissed her on the forehead, smoothing the hair away from her face.

Lily squirmed a little bit, the slowly opened her eyes and smiled, wrapping her arms around James' neck and pulling him onto the couch. James gave her another kiss. "How was your day?" Lily asked, nestling her head on his shoulder.

"Uneventful, looked through millions of pictures of nothing. Broke one code, but then I took it to the Head of the Department and he said they had already broken that earlier this week, and it must've gotten recycled to me. How was your day?" James asked, locking her gaze.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, about to tell him about Marissa's idea of her being pregnant, but then closed it again. "Not much happened, Marissa came over for lunch. I went to Diagon Alley and replenished our food supply. But the weirdest things happened while I was there," Lily said.

"Like what?" James asked worriedly, immediately thinking of Voldemort.

"Oh nothing dangerous. Just like I was looking at some potted flowers and I touched one and they all bloomed, really big. Then I walked past chickens and they all laid eggs at the same time. Then I wished it was sunny and pretty out and suddenly, the clouds disappeared and it was," Lily said.

James relaxed and hugged her tighter. "That is strange, but I'm sure it was just a bizarre coincidence." Lily smiled; relieved to think she might not be pregnant. "I'm going to make something to eat," James said, kissing her nose.

James walked into the kitchen, feeling like there were some things missing. Then he realized the toaster was gone. He also realized the food processor, the knives, and a vase was gone. James just shrugged it off, then got out some pudding. He opened the curtly drawer and realized there were no forks or butter knives.

"Hey Lily? Where is…everything?" James asked, looking around the kitchen and scratching his head.

Lily walked into the kitchen. "What?"

James listed the things that were missing. "Oh, well those were just too dangerous to be in the house. An accident could happen," Lily said, shrugging it off nonchalantly.

Raising and eyebrow, James asked, "Where did you put those things?"

"In the attic, no one goes up there so there is no chance of anyone getting hurt," Lily said. James went up to the attic, found the bag, brought it back down, and began setting everything back up.

Sirius and Remus popped in while James was arranging the flowers back in the vase, and doing a poor job of it. "Thinking of redecorating, Mrs. Potter?" Sirius asked James while hopping onto a barstool.

"If you are, I beg you to choose a lighter shade of blue, it just doesn't go with the room," Remus said, laughter in his eyes.

James rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny. For some odd reason, Lily packed away anything 'dangerous' and put it in the attic. So now I'm putting it all back."

"Dangerous?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I guess knives, scissors, curtly, anything electric. I don't know what's up with her," James mumbled, still messing with the flowers. Sighing he said, "How does anyone do this!"

Remus whipped out is wand and mumbled a few words. The next instant the flowers were arranged perfectly.

"Wait a minute, anything else strange go on?" Sirius asked.

James thought for a second, then nodded. "She said something about going to Diagon Alley and making flowers bloom and chickens lay eggs and-"

"Making it sunny on a cloudy day with a thought," Sirius finished with him. Remus and James looked at him curiously. "Marissa had lunch with Lily, she told me what happened at Diagon Alley."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked as she walked into the kitchen, her face flaming red. All the boys backed up a few inches.

"I was telling them what happened in Diagon Alley and I guess Marissa told Sirius too," James said quickly.

Lily turned on Sirius, her eyes furious. "What did she tell you?" Lily said, an inch away from his face.

Sirius tried to scoot further away, but he was already balancing dangerously on the end. "Well, I, er, uh, she just mentioned you had lunch together and the weird things that happened in Diagon Alley," Sirius stuttered.

"Why are you always here?" Lily screamed.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "What?" Remus asked bravely.

"You're always here disrupting our lives! Leave us alone!" Lily screamed, making the vase with the flowers shatter into a million pieces with her anger radiating off the walls.

James stepped forward. "Lily…" he said timidly.

Lily whipped her head around, her blazing eyes on him, but then the anger left her eyes when she saw him, and tears filled it instead. James hugged her as Lily cried into his shoulder. James mouthed 'what is wrong with her?' to Remus and Sirius, but they both shrugged.

"I'm so sorry, James," Lily said.

James kissed her head, and said soothingly, "It's alright, but can you tell me why you are so upset?"

Lily sniffed. "I don't know, I just felt mad," Lily looked up suddenly and started weeping. "You're having an affair with someone else!"

"WHAT?" James yelled.

"Uh, we're going to go," Sirius said, both him and Remus Apparating.

"I smell the perfume from your robes, James! And you have lipstick on your mouth!" Lily moaned, going to the living room and throwing herself on the couch.

"Lily! That's your own perfume and lipstick from when you kissed me earlier!" James said, going to the couch and cradling her in his arms.

Looking up with a red face, Lily asked, "Really?"

"Of course!"

Lily smiled, and the smile got bigger, and she started bursting out laughing. Soon she was doubled over with laughter, tears running down her face. "I can't believe myself! First I'm angry, then crying, then laughing! Too much caffeine today," Lily said with a whoop, getting up and spinning around the room.

James watched in stunned silence as she danced around the room. "The world is coming to an end…" he muttered, falling back on the couch.

Three days later, Lily's emotions were everywhere; her period still hadn't come, and gained seven pounds, not to mention she had bent over the toilet every morning.

Marissa popped in the living room during her lunch break, seeing Lily flipping through the channels by blinking her eyes and giggling each time she did. "Rissa! Watch this!" Lily said, stared at the TV, and blinked. Then channel moved from an infomercial to a high-speed cop chase. Lily giggled again.

"Um, yeah, that's great. Listen, James came over last night and told me everything that has happened since I last saw you. I decided to bring this book about the signs of pregnancy," Marissa said, holding up a book that read _Magical Pregnancies; Signs, Theories, and Stories for the Concerned Witch. _

Lily smiled and took the book. "Thanks! You want to go out to lunch?"

"Sure, the new pizza parlor on Main?" Marissa asked.

Lily nodded and summoned her cloak and purse. Before the Apparated, Lily said thoughtfully, "You know, I'm craving Dill pickles with whipped cream and ketchup." Marissa rolled her eyes, grabbing Lily's arm and Apparating.

An hour later, Lily came back to the apartment, throwing down her purse and cloak, immediately heading to the book. For the past three days its been driving her insane, she had to know if she was pregnant. Lily picked up the book as if it were a bomb, went to the study, and sat down. Getting comfortable, she opened it up to the first chapter.

_Chapter One, Signs of Magical Pregnancy._

_There has been a different sign for each witch pregnant. There are some strange stories out there about some of the symptoms (See Chapter Twelve, Wild Tales of the Pregnant). But of course, there are the basics ones that even muggles get._

_You could feel nauseated at times, especially when you wake up. Some witches get sick for about fifteen minutes every morning. You could feel exhausted and tired all day, and feel like sleeping forever. The most common sign, your monthly menstrual cycle is a week or two late. _

_One of the most common sign is emotions. Muggle woman when pregnant are usually very moody and emotional. With witches it is ten times more so. They would be laughing one minute, angry the next, and ending with crying. One little word will set them off. _

_Some of the other basic signs are strange food cravings, sensitivity to odors, frequent urination, and rapid weight gain. _

_There are many other magical symptoms also. Some of the more common ones are higher levels of magic, flowers blooming at a woman's touch, motherly things jumping out, putting dangerous objects away, thinking of children and finding a baby doll in your hand, feeling the need the need to protect unknown children, and many more._

_There are also a lot of stranger ones that have been reported. Such as blinking to make things move, unintentional Apparation, making dead plants come to life again, making chickens lay eggs-_

Lily abruptly closed the book. She had almost all the signs. She opened the book to the index and looked up pregnancy tests, found on page eighty-seven.

_Muggle pregnancy tests require the user to urinate on a stick, and after a few minutes it will show if the user is pregnant or not. These are highly inaccurate and cannot be used by a witch. If you want to see if you are pregnant, there is a spell you can use. _

Concentrate on a baby, point your wand to your abdomen, and say Prenatal! _There will be a white ball forming around your abdomen and it will glow gold if you are pregnant and will glow a dark silver if you are not. If you want to know the sex of the baby, say _Sestet! _The ball will glow blue if it's a boy and pink if it's a girl. _

Lily closed the book and pulled out her wand, heading to the bathroom down the hall. Taking a deep breath, she pointed her wand to her abdomen and said, "_Prenatal!_" She felt a small tingling sensation in her stomach, up her spine, and into her head. A small white ball popped into sight. It started growing bigger and stopped when it was the size of a basketball. There was a blinding white light, then the ball turned a deep, sparkling gold with red sparks flying out of the sides.

"Oh my God," Lily muttered, "I'm pregnant." She didn't know just want to think. "Nineteen and pregnant. I'm too young to get pregnant," she said to herself.

Lily didn't understand. Her and James set up all the right spells and charms around the room, ensuring protection. How could this happen? Marissa's voice floated through her mind, _Yours and James' love is very strong, it might've broken through the spells._

_No, _Lily's thoughts said, _This can't be true. I'm too young to be pregnant. We talked about it and agreed we wouldn't have a baby until we were twenty-one. How am I going to tell James?_

Waving her hand through the gold ball to make it disappear, she raced downstairs, grabbed the Floo powder off the fireplace, lit a fire with her mind and threw the powder in. She stuck her head in the fire and said clearly, "Marissa Peele!" There was a rushing, blinding moment, then Lily saw Marissa sitting at her desk, working. "Rissa!" Lily said.

Marissa jumped and then smiled. "Hey Lils! What's up?"

"I need to talk to you now. Can you come over?" Lily asked.

"Oh, no Lily I'm sorry. I am buried waist high in work and they won't let me out."

"But this is very important!"

"I'll try to get out in an hour, fire call Kiah and see if she can come."

Lily sighed heavily. "Okay, see you later." Lily pulled her head out of the fireplace and then threw more Floo in, clearly saying, "Kiah Lupin!" In a moment, she was in Kiah's office, but since it was the Department of Mysteries, she couldn't see anything more than Kiah, everything else was black around her.

"Hey Lils! Whatcha doing here?" asked Kiah, leaning down to the fireplace.

"I need to talk to you, can you get off work and come over?" Lily asked.

"Sure I was just about to leave, I'll see you in a minute," Kiah said, grabbing her cloak and briefcase. Lily pulled her head out of the fire and went to the entry way just as Kiah popped in. "What's up?"

Lily took her cloak and briefcase and put them in the closet. Then she took her time conjuring tea and scones for them. "You can quit stalling, what is it?" Kiah said, rolling her eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Lily opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed she couldn't, like her voice wasn't working. Lily burst into tears, burying her head in her arms. Kiah rushed over, hugging her and coaxing Lily to tell her what's wrong. Once she finally calmed down, Lily said, "You know how I have been acting really weird lately?" Kiah nodded and Lily took a sharp intake of breath, "I'm…hiccup…pregnant."

Kiah sat there, her mouth wide open as she heard her say the news. "Y-y-you're what?" she stuttered out.

"I'm pregnant. Marissa thought I might be, so she…hiccup…let me borrow this book on signs of being pregnant. I had a ton of them, so I cast a pregnancy spell to see if I was. After a few…hiccup…minutes it said I was," Lily trailed off.

Kiah broke out into a smile. "This is wonderful!"

"What? How?" Lily asked.

"Don't you see? Lily, you and James are doing the most miraculous thing. You are creating life. And you and James are going to love this baby so much, it is going to be the happiest baby in the world!"

"But I'm only nineteen! This is way too young to start thinking of all of this. I just got out of school! I'll have to quit my job to take care of him-"

"So? James has a fortune, and so will you when your parents pass," Kiah interrupted, knocking on wood for the last part.

"But who am I, to bring a baby into this evil world. With Voldemort around and deaths every single day from his hand, and then this baby is going to join in all this hate-"

"No, it won't be affected by Voldemort. You two will love it so much, and it won't matter about anything else!"

Lily sighed, more tears springing up. "But I'm only nineteen…"

Kiah wrapped her arms around her. "Lily, everything happens for a reason. You were meant to have this baby now, you may not know the reason, but you will find out. Just trust me and smile."

After a lot of talking and tissues later, Marissa popped in the room. "Sorry! It took me forever to get off work! What the matter Lils?" Marissa asked, seeing Lily upset. Lily repeated everything she told Kiah, leaving Marissa with her mouth hanging over.

"How do you think I should tell James?" Lily asked.

Marissa finally found her voice. "Wouldn't you just tell him?"

"No, he'll freak out, not as bad as Sirius, but still bad," Kiah said.

Lily sighed, looking at her watch and standing up quickly. "James is going to be here any minute!" She began scurrying around, picking up tissues on the floor.

"Uh Lils, you are a witch…" Marissa said.

"Oh, right!" Lily said, rounding up all the tissues with her wand and sending them to the trashcan.

Lily pushed her friends out the door just as James popped in foyer, running into Lily. James caught her just before she fell. "Hey," James said, giving her a lopsided grin.

Lily gave him a weak smile, giving him a kiss and pulling herself to her feet. "We need to talk, James."

James gave her a concerned look, but nodded. Lily grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom, sitting on the end of the bed. She let out a deep, shuddering breath.

"I don't know how to start," Lily said. She saw that James was looking immensely worried, so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "James," Lily started, finding herself not able to get the words out. _Just say it!_ she told herself. "I'm pregnant."

James stared at her for a minute, then his mouth opened in shock. He tried, to speak a few times, then finally cleared his throat. "But I thought we had protection spells to prevent that," he croaked out.

"Well Kiah and Marissa's guess is that our love was so strong that it broke through them," Lily said. James sat in stunned silence, just looking at Lily. "Say something please."

James shook his head. "Are you positive?" Lily nodded. James finally broke into a smile. "We're having a baby?"

Lily smiled at James then kissed him so lightly. "We're having a baby!" she said in an excited whisper. James smiled, tears in his eyes and pulled her into his arms. He was holding her so delicately, as if she would break. James loved her so much, and now they were having a beautiful baby together.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" he asked, kissing her again.

"The best in the world," Lily said. James smiled, pulling her closer.

"I love you so much," he said, tears slipping out of his eyes.

"I love you, more than anything," Lily said, crying with him.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"You're going to be a dad!" both Remus and Sirius shouted at the same time.

James' grin grew wider, as it steadily had for the past hour. "Yeah, I'm a daddy!"

Sirius whooped, doing a dance around the kitchen. Lily, Marissa, and Kiah looked on in amusement. Sirius pulled James along with him and Remus just stood there, a bemused sort of smile lingering on his face. Soon James jumped out of the dancing circle and went to Lily, giving her another delicate hug.

"I have a question, is it a boy or girl?" Kiah asked.

Lily looked up at James. "Do you want to know?"

"Yeah, but I have a strong feeling it's a boy," James said.

"Nope, it's a girl," Lily said.

"Oh no," the other four murmured.

"Care to make it interesting?" James asked.

"What?" Lily said suspiciously.

"We'll cast the spell to see what it is. If it's a boy, then you have to change its diaper for a month. If it's a girl, then I will serve you breakfast in bed for a month," James said.

Lily smiled and thought about it for a while. "Won't having the baby be enough for me?"

"Won't putting up with your emotions for nine months and then you killing me when your giving birth be enough?" James matched.

"This is interesting…" Marissa whispered to Sirius.

"I will only agree on these terms. If it is indeed a boy, which its not, then I will change diapers for a month. If it's a girl, which it is, then you have to streak through the Great Hall naked, during the Halloween feast, singing," Lily said, smiling.

James doubled over laughing. "You're on, but your going to loose for sure."

"We'll just see," Lily muttered, pulling out her wand with a small smile. "_Sestet!_" Lily said, her wand pointing at her abdomen. The gold ball with red sparks instantly appeared, but then it started changing to silver. It spun faster and faster, then with a blinding light, it turned a deep shade of dark blue.

"We're having a boy," Lily said breathlessly.

"Told you so," James said. James leaned over to Lily's stomach. "Remember, little guy, that mummy called you a girl once." In return, James received a slap on the head from Lily.

"What are you going to name him?" Marissa asked.

Lily gasped and grabbed James' hand. "I have the perfect name! Picture this, Etienne Pollock Potter!" Lily said, spreading her hands in front of her.

The kitchen was silent for a while, then everyone burst out laughing. "Our poor child Lily! He'll be beaten up in the school yard!" James said.

Rolling her eyes, Lily asked, "Okay, what's your bright idea?"

"Alright, here we go!" James spread his legs, his arms wide, and said, "Bartholomew Vinson Potter!"

"Oh dear Lord! No I refuse to name our son that!" Lily said, clutching her heart.

Sirius jumped up and down. "I got one! Sirius Remus Potter!"

"No, Remus Sirius Potter!" Remus said.

"How about none of the above," Rissa said.

"And so the name war begins…" Kiah said tonelessly.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Author Notes: Not much to say, except I'm excited we're closing in on the last few chapters. In case some of you didn't know, there will be 49 chapters of Hogsmeade Kiss plus an epilogue. I'm updating faster because I'm ready to start fresh on the love hate story, I have so many ideas for it I don't even know how to organize it lol. I am disappointed in the number of reviews I'm getting, but I understand because everyone is on vacation. But still, please R/R!


	36. Responsibility

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"It's a very healthy baby," the mediwitch commented. Lily and James smiled at each other. They were seeing a mediwitch to see if the baby was okay and when the due date was. The mediwitch carefully glided her wand over Lily's bare stomach, blue sparks emitting from it. "_Picturaritus!_" the mediwitch muttered. A bubble hovered above her wand, showing a black and white picture of a little black blob surrounded by white light.

"Is that our baby boy? James asked breathlessly.

The mediwitch smiled. "Yes it is," she moved her wand around a little more and cast a few more charms, "Your due date should be July 19th. _Fotobearis!_" Instantly, three little moving photographs appeared in James' hand. "Come back in a month so we can see the baby's progress."

A couple hours later The Marauders (minus Peter) and their respective partners were all gathered around the sonogram pictures at the kitchen table. "He is the cutest spot I have ever seen!" cooed Marissa.

"Oh, James! He has your wavy black lines!" Sirius said, pretending to cry.

"What do you think, Lils?" Kiah asked.

Lily looked at the picture and burst into tears. "What is it?" James asked with concern.

Sniffing, Lily said, "I don't see him!"

Everyone shared a baffled look for a moment, then Remus said, "Lily, he's the black blob."

"The whole picture is a black blob!" Lily buried her face in her arms, "I'm the worst mother in the world. I can't even see my own child!"

Sirius bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Wow, I never thought pregnant woman had this many hormones!" he said, sidestepping a book thrown his way.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Ooh, look at this spinny thingamabob!" Sirius said in awe, twirling a mobile with cows on it.

"Why is there a trashcan in a baby store?" Remus asked, turning a diaper genie upside down.

"Aww, it's fuzzy!" James said, rubbing a stuffed penguin against his cheek, "We are so buying this!"

"I'm sorry I ever considered bringing you guys," Lily muttered, looking at cribs. Lily was currently furniture shopping for the baby's new room with ¾ of the Marauders. Marissa and Kiah had to work, but asked Lily to videotape the havoc.

"Lily! I found a, er, spinny thing with snitch's and broomsticks on it!" James said, picking up a scarlet and gold mobile with snitch's dangling and broomsticks zooming around the top. "Little Buckwheat will be the greatest Seeker that ever lived!"

Lily choked on the water bottle she was drinking out of. "Buckwheat? No, our child will not be a hillbilly! He will be a great wizard, not a Quidditch player," Lily snapped her fingers, "I got it! Merlin! Merlin James Potter!"

James groaned and rolled his eyes. "I like the middle name, but Merlin? How old is that name?"

"Blimey, will you guys shut up? I am _trying_ to test the sturdiness of this crib!" Sirius said. Lily and James looked over at Sirius to find him snuggling himself inside a crib with about thirty stuffed animals surrounding him.

The couple choked back a laugh. Lily got a blanket off the shelf and threw it over Sirius. "Nighty night, Sirius!"

"Don't forget your binky winky!" James said, shoving a pacifier in Sirius' mouth.

Quickly, Sirius spit it out. "Ha ha, very funny guys." He began climbing out of the crib when there was a series of cracking noises. A second later the crib fell to pieces.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" said an irritable voice from the backroom. Lily, James, and Remus grabbed their stuff and moved to the check out counter, chatting between themselves as if nothing were amiss.

The store manager came out, his eyes sweeping the store and finding the broken crib. "Who did it?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. James threw some galleons at the cashier, thanked her, and left hurriedly.

"You can come out now Sirius!" Remus called.

Sirius cautiously stepped from around the corner. "That was so much fun!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Sirius and Remus popped into the Potter's home, Sirius bouncing up the stairs with Remus lagging behind, shaking his head solemnly over the fact that his friend was really six and insane. "Prongs?" Remus called.

"Shh, Moony, he's sleeping!" Sirius said, creeping into the master bedroom. James was entangled in the blankets laying face down with some drool escaping onto the pillow. Sirius smiled a classic Marauder grin, bent down close to James' ear and yelled, "OH MY GOD! LILY IS HAVING HER BABY!"

James shot out of bed like a cannon. "It's going to be okay! I'm getting the Floo powder Lily!" James said, attempting to put on his shoe backwards. Remus and Sirius collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter. James looked around wildly and his eyes narrowed when he saw his best friends.

"I would pay to see that again!" Remus said, wiping the flecks of tears from his eyes.

"It would cost you your life, Moony," James grumbled.

"How did you even fall for that? Lily isn't even showing she's pregnant!" Sirius gasped, sitting up on his elbows.

"I was asleep, Padfoot! How was I supposed to know?"

"Alright, enough. We're so sorry, we ask you humbly for forgiveness so we can use your mirror," Remus said, bowing low.

"Why do you need to use the mirror?" James asked, his anger forgotten.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, we're bored. Can we?"

James broke out into a grin. "I want to see how our good friend Snivellus is doing." James pranced to the living room (Remus shaking his head once more and Sirius bounced past him, reminded of their Animagus's) to where the mirror was hanging on the wall. "_Heris!_" he said, waving his wand over the mirror. He saw his friends confused looks and said, "Lily and I found a way to hear what's going on. Severus Snape!"

A picture of a dim room came before them. Snape was putting long, black, flowing robes over his shoulders. He then waved his wand and music came out of the walls. Snape transfigured his brush into a microphone. Snape began shaking his backside and jutting his lips out.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy. I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, too sexy,_" Snape sang, dancing provocatively around the room.

The Marauders collapsed into a huge fit of laughter. "_…I'm a model, you know what I mean? I do my little turn on the catwalk. On the catwalk, yeah. On the catwalk, yeah. Do my little turn on the catwalk._"

James waved his hand and the image disappeared. The three guys were rolling on the floor, tears pouring out of their eyes. "Ha! D-do my little turn on the c-c-catwalk!" gasped Remus.

Sirius stood up, still laughing slightly. He walked around with am invisible microphone, shaking his backside. "I'm too greasy for the world, too greasy for the world, too greasy!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"I'm getting married today! I'm getting married!" Marissa yelled through the fireplace. Lily and James both sat up sleepily, James looking at the clock next to his bed. 5:03 AM.

"Rissa?" Lily muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes. James threw himself back on the pillow with a groan, pulling Lily down with him.

"We have a ton to do today! Wake Kiah up, pick up the dresses, get all of the flowers, confirm with the caterer and band…" Marissa rambled on while Lily tried to force the call for sleep away.

"Listen, I was excited too on my wedding day-"

"-You kept Kiah and I up all night second guessing the whole thing-"

"What?" James asked, sitting up wide-awake.

Lily ignored him. "And this is no different. It's five in the bloody morning, wake me back up at eight, you're not getting married for another ten hours."

"You were second guessing _us_?" James asked.

Lily turned on him. "Sirius told me how you freaked out and wanted to runaway to go ice fishing, don't even start with me."

James shrugged. "Sounds fair to me. Good night!"

"Lily, ten hours isn't enough time!" Marissa whined.

"It takes five hours to do everything, either go back to sleep or bother Remus and Kiah," Lily said sleepily, waving her hand and putting up a block on the fireplace.

Groaning, Marissa went back to bed, nestled under the blankets and closed her eyes. But she was way to pumped to sleep, plus Sirius was snoring beside her quite loudly. By 7:45, she had cleaned the apartment and picked up the dresses. Satisfied she had wasted enough time, Marissa popped into Lily and James' room, seeing James try to put his socks on his hands.

"Lily! Wake up!" Marissa said in a loud whisper.

Groggily, Lily sat up and yawned. "No, not eight yet, go away," she muttered, falling back onto the pillows.

"That's it!" Marissa said, yanking the comforter off of the bed. James saw an opportunity for a good memory and quickly summoned the video camera that was to be used that day. Lily groaned and started throwing pillows at her. Marissa grabbed her ankles and began pulling her out of bed. Lily was screaming and trying to kick Marissa, but she had a firm grip on her ankles. With a tremendous pull, Lily fell hard on the floor.

"You are so going to die!" Lily said, grabbing as many pillows as she could. Marissa screamed and ran away, Lily following and James close on her heels, laughing with the camera zooming in and out.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Sirius burst into the Potter's house, seeing James and Remus playing Wizards Chess as the girls were running around town getting ready. "What's wrong mate?" Remus asked looking at Sirius with concern. James took the opportunity to knock his bishop off the board.

Breathing heavily and stuttering, Sirius said, "Freaking out! Not ready! Responsibility!"

"Calm down! I freaked out like this too! Bloody hell, even Moony did! He's the most responsible out of all of us! Do you love Marissa?" James asked.

"Of course!" Sirius said, waving his hands impatiently.

"Then your fine, just focus on that all day. Checkmate," alleged Remus casually.

James did a double take. "What? How?"

Remus chuckled. "Cheating is no use against me."

"Have we picked up the robes?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," both James and Remus responded.

"Buttoners?"

"Lily is going to bring them to our dressing room," both responded.

"Photographer?"

"Girls took care of it."

"Vows and speeches?"

"That's it!" James said, knocking the pieces they just set up to the floor, "You are way over reacting! Time out for you!" James clipped Sirius around the ear and pulled him to the baby's future room. Pushing him in, James closed the door and sealed it with his mind. "So Moony, fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

Three games later (Remus winning all three), Remus said, "I haven't heard Sirius in a while. He stopped pounding on the door a long time ago."

"I'll go check on him!" James said, leaping up.

"I'm winning! Why does everyone do that?" Remus said, throwing the cards down in frustration, which resulted in the deck blowing up.

James just laughed and unsealed the door with a wave of his hand. "Sirius?" James called, stepping in the room. James saw something he didn't expect. The room was completely empty. Only one clue was there, a piece of paper with four words scribbled on it. _I can't do it._ "Remus! We forgot he could Apparate!" James yelled, running to the living room. He shoved the piece of paper in Remus' face.

With a shocked expression playing on his face, Remus read the note over and over again. "This can't be right! I had no idea his fear of commitment was that bad. What are we going to do?"

James shrugged. "No idea. But we have to find him before the wedding which is in," James consulted his watch, "Three hours," He let out a string of curse words.

Remus sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Sirius is a really good hider, this could be hard. You start looking for him. Think of the last place he would be. I'm going to go to the apartment and talk to Kiah and Lily."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth, I guess…"

"Don't tell Marissa!" James said in a sharp tone, summoning the cloaks.

Rolling his eyes, Remus commented, "I'm not an idiot. Come back here in an hour and we will search together." James nodded and both men Apparated.

Arriving in Diagon Alley, James looked around and muttered, "If I were Sirius, where would I hide?" He looked around for a second, then headed to the joke shop.

Meanwhile, Remus appeared at Marissa and Sirius' apartment. He arrived in chaos. Kiah and Lily had their bridesmaid's dresses on but they were chasing after the flower girl and ring bearer, both three years old. The ring bearer was running around completely naked and the flower girl was wearing an oversized shirt and high heels, traipsing around singing her own version of Here Comes the Bride. Marissa was nowhere to be found.

"Kiah!" Remus called, pulling her aside.

Kiah smiled tiredly and gave him a kiss. "Hey, can you come back later? We're a little busy," she said, looking over at Lily. She was pinning down the ring bearer and yanking knickers and pants on him.

"No, this is huge. It may stop the wedding," Remus said. Quickly, he told her Sirius was missing.

"Oh my God," Kiah said after a moment of silence, "Are you sure?" Remus handed her the note Sirius had left. "I never thought he was _that_ scared of getting married."

"James is currently looking for him. What are we going to do with Marissa? Speaking of, where is she?" he asked, looking around at the havoc.

"There was a large rip in her veil, she is going back to the dressmaker and complaining. There is only," Kiah consulted the clock on the wall, "three hours until the wedding. You keep looking for him and I'll use the locket when Marissa comes back. If you find him before then just come over here and tell me."

Remus nodded. "Tell Lily too, I'm going to Diagon Alley." Kiah nodded and gave him one last kiss before he Apparated.

As he arrived, he saw James walk into an ice cream parlor. Remus chased after him, grabbing James' arm right before he went to a booth. "Kiah and Lily know, but I don't think he'd be in Diagon Alley."

James let out a frustrated groan. "I have been searching forever, unless you have a better plan-" James trailed off and a glossed look got in his eyes. The Marauder grin was slowly appearing on his face.

"What?" Remus asked impatiently.

James turned on him, still grinning. "The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Hello dears! What brings you here?" Gail Black said with delight as she pulled both boys into a bear hug.

"Hullo Gail, you know about the wedding, right?" James said.

Gail scoffed. "Of course I do James, I am the mother of the groom!"

"Well, you see, Sirius is freaking out a little about going to the next level and went into hiding. Is he here?" Remus asked.

Gail's eyes narrowed. "He told me he was here to get some of his old things! Oh, when I get up there," Gail never finished as she abruptly turned around and strode up the stairs, a confused James and Remus following.

She burst into Sirius' old room. Sirius was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall, but jumped when Gail came bursting in. She clipped his ear and twisted it around. "OUCH! MUM LET GO!" Sirius yelled, his arm flaying everywhere.

What burst out next sounded like it belonged in a Howler. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT SKIPPING OUT ON YOUR OWN WEDDING! I'VE SEEN YOU AND HER TOGETHER AND I KNOW YOU LOVE HER! NOT TO MENTION THE WHOLE TIME YOU WERE MOPING ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE HER EVERYDAY!"

"Mum! Let go! It hurts!" Sirius said, trying to pull her hand off. Gail was keeping a firm grasp, causing Sirius' ear to turn red.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MAD I AM? I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF A PUNISHMENT FOR YOU!" Gail yelled.

Finally, Sirius wrenched her hand off his ear. Sirius shot up, rubbing his ear furiously. "Number one, I am not a kid anymore! I am a man! I'm done with school, I have a job, and I'm getting bloody married today!"

"No you weren't! I'm going with Gail on this, you were going to break Marissa's heart by running away!" Remus said.

"That's the reason I was running away! I was scared of hurting her in the future. What if she deserves someone better than me? I might make her unhappy. I don't want to do that!" Sirius moaned, putting his face in his hands.

James rolled his eyes. "You would be hurting her more than ever if you ran away on her wedding day. And don't you dare lie to me Padfoot. You were more scared of being with one girl for the rest of your life!"

Sirius glared at him. "You just ruined my good monologue. So what if I'm worried about that? You two were also!"

"No, I was more worried that Lily was going to change her mind," James said matter-of-factly.

"Same here with Kiah," Remus said.

"What if we take this step by step? Just one thing to focus on at a time. First, we'll take a shower, how does that sound?" James asked.

"Depends on what you mean by 'we', Prongs," Sirius muttered.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Marissa came back in the apartment, sighing with relief. "They had another one just like it in stock. I thought the worst had happened there!"

Lily and Kiah gave her a weak smile. "Oh yeah, the worst!" Kiah agreed. Subtly, she opened her locket to signal Remus Marissa has arrived.

"So I think we should do my make-up first, then attempt that hairstyle in the book, and go to the church to get in my wedding dress," Marissa said hurriedly, carefully laying the veil box on the couch and heading to the bedroom, where the ring bearer and flower girl were playing quietly with blocks in their outfits. "Whoa, when I left it was chaos, did you give them a tranquilizer or something?" asked Marissa.

"Um, sure. Do you think we have time go get lunch?" Lily asked.

"Yeah! I'm really hungry!" supported Kiah.

Marissa gave them both a quizzical look. "I guess, but who's going to watch the kids?"

Kiah began pushing Marissa out the door. "Mrs. Braveston from downstairs. Now let's hurry and go!"

"You guys have your bridesmaids dresses on," Rissa said doubtfully.

With a quick wave of their wands, Lily and Kiah changed their dresses into flare jeans and a top. "Come on! It's lunch rush hour!" Lily said. Marissa sneaked a glance at the clock. 2:30 PM. With an unconvinced roll of her eyes Marissa allowed herself to be pushed out the door.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Sirius walked out of the dressing room, looking very fearful in his dress robes. "Okay, what's next?" he asked.

Remus and James shared a glance. "Getting married," they said together. Sirius shot them a defiant glance and began heading for the door.

James dragged him back. "Oh no, stay!" James said, pushing a struggling Sirius down on the bed. "Stay! Good boy!" cooed James, patting Sirius on the head.

Growling, Sirius transformed into Padfoot and chased James around the room, nipping at his ankles. "Help would be great, Moony!" James yelled, scooting back on the counter and attempting to fend Padfoot away with a broken hair dryer.

Remus choked back a laugh. "I'm good, I love my body parts and don't want them bitten off. Plus I have to alert some bridesmaids the groom has arrived," Remus slipped out the door, but poked his head back in a moment later and said, "Don't forget you're an Anamagus too, James."

In the meantime, Kiah and Lily were trying everything they could to stall Marissa. "We could go early Christmas shopping," Kiah said wearily.

"That's it!" Marissa said, throwing down the foundation she was trying to use. "What are you guys trying to do? Do you not want me to get married or something?"

Lily opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Remus came in inaudibly. "I just want to say everything is alright and you can get married. See you in an hour!" With a slight nod, he slipped out, leaving behind relieved bridesmaids and a confused bride.

Rissa gestured a hand towards the door. "What was that about?"

Shaking her head, Lily said, "No time for talking! You don't even have your makeup on yet!" With quick hands, Kiah and Lily sat Marissa down and began applying lipstick with a gloss finish so she couldn't talk.

Gallant attempts were made by Marissa to bat her best friends hands away. "What did he mean, 'everything's alright'?"

With a heavy sigh, Kiah asked hopelessly, "Are you going to give it up?"

"No! Tell!"

"Fine!" Lily said. Marissa delicately folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "We couldn't find," Lily cast a quick help-me glance to Kiah, who shrugged her shoulders in return, "the photographer and we didn't want you to freak out. But obviously Remus found him," Lily said, putting on an ashamed face.

Marissa breathed a sigh of relief and put her hand to her chest. "You did find him though?" Lily nodded diffidently, "Wow, my wedding could have been ruined! What would have happened if we didn't find him?"

"Clearly there would be no wedding," murmured Kiah sarcastically.

Luckily Marissa didn't hear this comment. "Whew, at least nothing else could go wrong worse than that, unless Sirius decides to go missing!" Marissa said with a chuckle. But the wedding party had nothing to worry about, as the ceremony went off without a hitch and the reception was a smashing good time.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** Okay so I used like all of that from F.R.I.E.N.D.S but I love that episode! I couldn't pass up the last wedding opportunity haha. Once again, sorry about the three weddings in a row, I cut the actually ceremony out but if anyone wants me to put it back in, please just send a review in and tell me. Or if you think I should cut out Remus' wedding ceremony too, please tell me. I was wondering if you guys could tell me one thing you love about my style of writing and one thing you hate about it (please don't criticize my cannon, but criticize my style of writing) Thanks guys!

Kelsie Barmore: I don't know if you're still reading or not, but THANK YOU for telling me how especially corny those first chapters are. I was hoping you could tell me what specific parts because my plan was to completely rewrite the first 25 chapters because I hated them, but I haven't had time. Anyways, thank you so much!

R/R!


	37. Dark Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

_It was a cold, dreary night. The air was nipping at Lily's face. With a slight shiver, she pulled her cloak tighter around her frame._

_Lily had never walked around her wizarding neighborhood. She usually just Apparated from place to place. Her mediwitch highly recommended her not to Apparate while pregnant, as it could cause some complications during birth and when she was actually having the baby. Lily had taken her advice wholeheartedly. _

_But now walking to Sirius and Marissa's place in the middle of the night seemed highly unwise. "James was right, I should go back," Lily muttered to herself. Before she could even turn around, she stopped dead as cold gripped her insides and fear traveled down her spine. Energy and happiness was quickly draining her every being._

_Three Dementors were coming down the street, sucking in deep rattling breaths. Streetlights were burning out as they walked by, literally taking away any light left on the street. Lily gasped, doubling over on her knees, as her worst memories surrounded, enveloped her in damp, cold, raw fear._

_Claudia, staring blankly upwards, hands folded her over a bouquet of wild flowers. James parents, coffins open, as James stood at the podium, trying to force words out of his lips. She never got to meet them. Snape was pinning her down, his horrible breath and chapped lips pressing against hers, his hand…_

"_NO!" Lily shouted, trying to push the memories of horror away enough to draw out her wand. But more flooded by her eyes as a Dementor made its way towards her, gliding purposefully. Tears stung Lily's eyes as more and more memories raked inside her soul._

_Ministry officials were at her door, telling her James was sent out on a mission and how most wizards had died. Staying up all night, recklessly worried Sirius wouldn't make it. Sitting beside James at the hospital in third year with a neck injury that almost cost him his life. The week Remus had been missing from school, then seeing him bruised, battered, and frozen. They all thought he died…_

_Tears freely leaked down her face. Shaking, Lily weakly pulled out her wand. "James, James and the Marauders," Lily mumbled, giving a half smile. "_Expecto Patronum!_" she shouted. A small beam of light fended the Dementor off momentarily. The Patronus Charm had never been her strong point. _It's the end,_ Lily thought hopelessly._

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" a strong voice yelled behind Lily. She was too weak to turn around, but she saw a silver gleaming Stag glide forward, knocking the Death Eater away. Lily smiled to herself as she heard her husband command the Patronus Stag to get rid of the other two Dementors. "Lily!" he called. Lily faintly heard footsteps running towards her. Feebly, Lily lifted her head and saw James look down on her, concern and love etched in his face. He picked Lily up effortlessly; kissing her quickly as he gently stood her on the ground. _

"_James, I'm so sorry," said Lily, clinging to his arm for support. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Sirius and Remus standing a little ways back, wands drawn, ready for more danger. _

_James gave her a quirky grin. "Shh, I'll lecture you later. I need to get you home before he co-" James was interrupted by cold, shrill laughter._

_Bracing themselves for the worst, Lily and James looked ahead of them to see evil in its truest form. Lord Voldemort was standing before them, smirking maliciously and lazily twirling his wand between his fingers. His red, slanted eyes were terrifying and showing no mercy. His long, pale, bony fingers were holding his wand carelessly as if it were merely a stick. _

"_Ah, the Potters, I presume. And Mr. Potter's faithful sidekicks," Voldemort uttered lazily, glancing over at Sirius and Remus, fury dancing in their eyes, matching James and Lily's. "But what is this? We are missing one of the fabulous four," sneered Voldemort, "No matter, I'll dispose of you all easily."_

_James stepped forward. "Bastard," he spat venomously, "You don't deserve the title 'Lord'. You don't even deserve Tom Marvolo Riddle," James smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve. _

_Voldemort narrowed his snake like eyes. "Tom has been dead for years!" roared Voldemort. He turned his vicious eyes on Lily and his lip curled. "Your mudblood wife will suffer for that, I'll make sure you watch her helplessly." With an idle wave of his wand, Voldemort sent James, Remus, and Sirius smashing into the wall of the closest house, binding them with invisible cords. _

_Lily gathered all of her strength, forcing her fear away. She would not be afraid of this monster, she would stand strong. "After all you have killed, it is you're turn to die. _Avada Ke-_" she began._

_History books were right; no one could defeat Lord Voldemort. Lily wasn't even able to finish the Killing Curse. Voldemort turned quickly. "Avada Kedarva!" he muttered effortlessly as a beam of blinding green light shot towards Lily, zooming faster and faster. For a split second, Lily's eyes widened in shock. The curse hit her in the chest and she crumpled to the floor with an audible gasp, life pulled from her and her baby's body forever._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" James yelled, bolting upright in bed, his sheets tangled around him, cold sweat dripping from his shaking body.

Lily stirred awake beside him. "James?" she muttered sleepily, suppressing a yawn.

James whipped his head around, breathing a sigh of relief yet choking back a sob. "Oh my God, Lily, you're okay." James wrapped her into a protective embrace, crying into her shoulder.

"James, what's wrong? What happened?" asked Lily, pulling him closer to her. After a few minutes, James told her everything that happened in is dream. When he finished, Lily was holding a hand to her chest, her breathing very shallow. "We have to tell Dumbledore," she said in a small voice.

James looked at her questionably. "Why?"

"It might be a vision. I've already said you might have Seer abilities," Lily said, covering her hand with his, but James stood up abruptly and began pacing around the bed.

"No, I don't have Seer abilities, it doesn't run in my blood line-"

"Maybe, you haven't looked that far back-" Lily protested.

"No! This won't come true! I won't let anything happen to you!" James shouted, his chest rising and falling in anger, his eyes blazing with hate from Voldemort.

Lily took a deep breath, trying to control her own fear. "I don't want anything to happen to me either, but it could happen. We have no idea when it is that this happened or why I even left in the first place in the middle of the night. We can at least alert Dumbledore in the morning."

Casting a quick glance at Lily's slightly bulging stomach, James uttered, "Your stomach looked like that, maybe a little bigger. It's soon, I cant loose you." Lily got out of bed and wrapped her arms around James neck, kissing him softly.

"You won't loose me, and I won't loose you. We have to swear, right now, that we will never leave each other," Lily said softly, putting her forehead to his.

It was amazing that James could still feel completely weak in the knees and totally at her will when she was so close to him. After being together for three years, he always felt a nervous feeling whenever she was so serious…and so close. All he could do was nod, it seemed as if he had lost his voice.

Kissing him again, Lily took both of his hands in hers, their foreheads still touching. "I swear I will never leave you James Harold Potter. I will always be here with you. I was meant to be here with you and you won't loose me ever."

"I swear that no matter what happens, I won't ever leave you, Lillian Amara Evans. I will always be with you and I was meant to be with you, for the rest of our lives and more," James whispered, pulling her closer, if possible.

The couple shared another kiss, more powerful than the last. Unknowingly, they had taken a wizard's oath, swearing their life and love for one another. During the kiss, magic ties coursed through them, ensuring nothing will separate them, till Death do they part.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Dumbledore's frown deepened as James told him every detail of his dream he could remember. When he finished, Dumbledore let out a low sigh.

"Sir, I believe he has Seer abilities," uttered Lily, still shaken from hearing the dream being retold. It was unnerving to know she might die.

"No I don't," James said in a deep whisper through gritted teeth.

Lily turned full front towards him. "You have been having dreams like this since sixth year. Luckily, you remembered this one. It has to be a vision."

James stood up, put his hands behind his head and began pacing around the office. "That isn't the answer. It was just a dream, or," James faltered, stumbling for the right words, "or something else."

This time, Lily stood up abruptly. "Will you just consider the _tiny_ possibility that you _might_ be a Seer?" Dumbledore watched the fight with a small twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"No." That was all there was to it for James. Lily groaned and opened her mouth to retort, but she was stopped before she could get a word out.

"Enough! You guys are two adults, please sit!" Even though it was a simple request it seemed like an order from Dumbledore. Both sat willingly and Dumbledore continued, "James, I think you have a minute amount of Seer talent."

James began to argue but Dumbledore held up a hand, stopping James before he began. "You do not have great Seer ability. Most Seers are able to channel when and what visions come to them. They are also able to remember every detail from their visions. Still, you possess some talent that is very rare and useful.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I believe Lily will get attacked," James tightened his grip on Lily's hand, "But we are not 100 sure when-"

"Her stomach looked like that," interrupted James, putting a hand on Lily's abdomen.

"Yes, but that could be after the pregnancy, there is hardly anything showing," Dumbledore interjected.

"I hope not," Lily muttered to herself, looking down at her slightly bulging stomach.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at the couple, then cleared his throat. "Here is what you are going to do. Lily won't leave the house unless she has someone going with her. She can only leave during the day, when it begins getting dark she can't go outside-"

Lily interrupted. "So no freedoms? I have to be locked in the house like some animal?"

"Until we know that you are safe, yes, I am afraid that is the case," Dumbledore said grimly, "I will have the Order check up on the possibility of the attack, we have two insider spies. For now, just go home and rest; try not to leave unless it's absolutely necessary. Good day, Lily and James."

The couple stood up and Apparated together, leaving the old Headmaster lost in his thoughts.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"I'M JUST GOING TO GET THE BLOODY MAIL! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON!" screamed Lily. James and Marissa backed down a little bit.

Lily had been locked up in the house all week. The only time she had been let out was to see the mediwitch. Even then she has to be escorted by all of the Marauders, plus Marissa and Kiah.

"Lily, we are just looking out for your safety. We all love you and don't you to, to…" Marissa couldn't finish, taking a shallow breath.

She cast them each fuming glances, then Lily nodded slowly, hanging her head. "I know, I just feel so trapped, like I can't breathe without someone trying to cover my mouth." Marissa came and gave her a hug as Lily started crying in her shoulder. James joined in the hug, kissing Lily on the top of her head. "It's just so scary to know you could be murdered any day, but you can't get out in fear of it. Just…stuck."

James nodded into her hair. "Maybe we can Floo to Diagon Alley, since you can't Apparate," he asked. He felt Lily nod her head.

"Thanks, guys, so much," said Lily quietly.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"She's feeling too trapped, we have to let her move!" pleaded Remus in a calm voice. Three days had passed and James was sheltering Lily more than ever.

James defiantly shook his head. "I can't, I can feel it coming closer."

"You've been saying that ever since the first night!" yelled Sirius, pushing his chair backwards and pacing the study.

"Maybe you should let her out by herself for awhile," Peter said, his fingers nervously drumming against the table. After James threw him a dangerous glance, Peter revised his words to, "in the daytime."

"Why are you even giving advice Peter?" roared James. Peter cowered in the chair he was sitting in. "You're never even around anymore!"

Stuttering, Peter got out, "I-I've been b-b-busy wi-"

"With work, we know," Remus said, sighing. "But Peter, we checked out your job and it shouldn't take as much time as you claim it is."

A silence passed over the Marauders. "You better get home, it's getting dark," James said in a steely voice. He was gripping the windowsill, watching the world grow darker, his jaw set.

With a small sigh, Sirius stood and clapped James on the shoulder. "Night, mate. I'm only a firecall away if you need any help."

"Same with us," Remus said, leaning on Peter casually, who jumped.

James gave a small, forced smile. "Thanks, I will, now get the hell out of my bloody house," James said with a dry chuckle. Sirius gave a wry smile and Apparated, along with Remus and Peter.

Slowly making his way to the study, James' fear and love for Lily kept him transfixed in his mind. Lily was reading a pregnancy book when he entered. She looked up from the book, taken aback from the unadulterated emotion reflecting in his eyes. It instantly made Lily feel like she was 16 again, new to love.

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier," whispered Lily.

James slowly shook his head, still staring at her in a loving way. "It's fine, I just can't ever loose you. You mean too much to me." Lily's heart was caught in her throat. Quickly, she made her way towards James, pulling him in a fervent kiss. Her hands slid up into his messy dark hair as his fingers glided around her waist, pulling her closer.

Their breaths came out in deep, raspy clouds, holding onto each other for all they had. "James," Lily breathed as James kissed her neck, "please let me get out. I feel like a prisoner. Can we go for a walk tomorrow, just us two?"

Slowly, James raised his head and connected his eyes with hers. "No, I don't want you to go out. At least not with out everyone coming with you." James leaned down to kiss her again, but Lily pushed him away hard. James blinked stupidly a few times, then asked, "What did I do?"

"So it's just a no. Flat out no. I can never leave the house again!" ranted Lily.

"No! It's not like that! Not until the threat of-"

"That's not going to happen! We won't know its safe until it happens! I will be locked in here forever!"

"Lily this is all for your safety-"

"My safety!" Lily shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "You know James, at first I thought it was cute that you were protective over me, but now I just think you never want to let me leave!"

"What are you talking about? I never sa-"

"You don't ever want me to leave!" Lily repeated.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" yelled James.

Lily just looked at him, her eyes blazing. "I can't believe I ever married a man who wouldn't let me live my own life." With that, Lily stalked out of the study, hurriedly going to the bedroom.

"It's for your protection! I don't want you or the baby to get hurt!" James projected out the door. Lily turned on her heels, glaring at him.

"My protection, my protection. You just don't get it," Lily turned in the bedroom and slammed the door, shouting a locking spell.

James groaned and collapsed into an armchair. "Pregnancy hormones," he muttered to himself, "I don't get it!" James sat there fuming in the armchair, and after a long while, he fell asleep.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" James yelled. He had the "vision" again. But something wasn't right. He closed his eyes and found the reason. Lily wasn't there.

Knocking over a chair, James ran down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of the bedroom. He yanked the doorknob but it was locked. Momentarily forgetting he was a wizard, James rammed hard into the door, splitting it off his hinges. "Lily!" he hollered, his eyes darting around the room. He knew she wasn't there, but he tore through the house looking for her.

After checking every room, James bolted for the nearest fireplace, threw Floo powder in fireplace. "Sirius Black!" bellowed James. The flames roared and James stuck his head in them. "SIRIUS! WAKE UP! LILY…I CAN'T FIND HER!" James screamed through the flat.

Sirius and Marissa ran into the living room. "What? She's gone?"

James choked back a sob. "She's not anywhere, I've searched, and she left!"

"Why would she leave? She knows it happens at night!" Marissa said angrily, running to another fireplace to contact Remus.

"Sirius, you have to help me find her. We can't let Marissa come," James said, not caring that tears were rolling down his face.

"Of course, I'm coming right now," Sirius said, running to tell Marissa. James pulled his head out of the fireplace, and went to the living room. Just as he entered, Remus and Sirius appeared.

Remus quickly got down to business. "What street was she on when she was attacked?"

"I don't know, I wasn't looking at the signs. We have to run," James said, throwing the front door open and running into the cool night, Remus and Sirius close behind. The best friends ran down every street, checked in every alleyway, trying to find any disturbance. Since it was four in the morning, everything seemed peaceful. Until Sirius stopped dead, his breath coming out cold spurts, was when they found the clue to Lily

"It's so cold right here, everything is cold," Sirius chattered, "I think Dementors are near, not lose enough for me to loose my memories yet."

"Which way?" James asked desperately.

Sirius closed his eyes. "Left. God this is scary. We have to hurry." Sirius led them to the left. A few seconds later, they all slid to a halt. There were three Dementors rounding on Lily, she made a feeble attempt to conjure a Patronus, but only a silver wisp came out. She doubled over, shaking and breathing deeply. "No, no…" she muttered to herself.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" James yelled with huge force. A silver stag erupted from his wand, charging full force at the main Dementor hovering over Lily. Prongs knocked him back, sending him into darkness. "Over there!" James commanded, pointing the Patronus to the other two Dementors. "Lily!" he called, running over to her form lying weakly on the ground. She lifted her head as James picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"James, I'm so sorry," said Lily, clinging to his arm for support. James saw Remus and Sirius in duel fighting position, wands drawn, ready for anything. It was all too much like his dream. James shook the feeling away and looked down on Lily. "We have to leave, now, he's going to come and-" he was interrupted by cold, shrill laughter.

Lord Voldemort was standing before them, smirking maliciously and lazily twirling his wand between his fingers. His red, slanted eyes were terrifying and showing no mercy. His long, pale, bony fingers were holding his wand carelessly as if it were merely a stick.

"Ah, the Potters, I presume. And Mr. Potter's faithful sidekicks," Voldemort uttered lazily, glancing over at Sirius and Remus, fury dancing in their eyes, matching James and Lily's. "But what is this? We are missing one of the fabulous four," sneered Voldemort, "No matter, I'll dispose of you all easily."

James stepped forward. "Bastard," he spat venomously, "You don't deserve the title 'Lord'. You don't even deserve Tom Marvolo Riddle," James smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve.

Voldemort narrowed his snake like eyes. "Tom has been dead for years!" roared Voldemort. He turned his vicious eyes on Lily and his lip curled. "Your mudblood wife will suffer for that, I'll make sure you watch her helplessly," with a idle wave of his wand, Voldemort sent James, Remus, and Sirius smashing into the wall of the house, binding them with invisible cords.

Lily gathered all of her strength, forcing her fear away. She would not be afraid of this monster, she would stand strong. "After all you have killed, it is you're turn to die. _Avada Ke-_" she began.

Voldemort was quick. "_Avada Kedarva!_" he said lazily. James felt his breath leave him. He was too late, it already happened. Lily was gone.

But Lily smiled slyly as the light came towards her. She hit the ground and rolled to the side as the spell went over her head. "_Vistamoria!_" Lily cried, forgetting she had a wand as she held her palms outward. A small gold ball zoomed towards Voldemort, who sidestepped it easily.

"I don't have time for pathetic duels, mudblood. _Avada_-" Voldemort was cut off as Lily threw curse after curse towards him. "_Hespetiola!_" Voldemort yelled after he had grown tired dodging hexes. Lily deflected it, and the curse shot towards James, Remus, and Sirius, breaking the invisible binds that held him to the wall. All three ran towards Lily and Voldemort, throwing hexes to him.

"I'm surprised you came alone, where are all of your faithful idiots hiding their cowardly faces behind masks?" Sirius asked, attempting to push away the fear of death by sarcasm. Before Voldemort could answer, Dumbledore appeared with the other members of the Order.

Voldemort smirked. "We will meet again, Potter." And with a pop, Voldemort disappeared. Lily and the Marauders' shoulders sagged with exhaustion.

"How long were you dueling him?" Dumbledore asked.

"So long," Lily muttered, her arms shaking from the use of wandless magic.

Dumbledore looked at Lily worriedly. "Are you all right?" he asked. Lily tried to nod, but instead she gave a slight sigh and fainted, falling backwards as Sirius and James caught her. "What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dementors were trying to take her soul and I conjured a Patronus. Voldemort came and binded us to the wall, but Lily dueled him. One curse unbinded us and we all dueled, then you showed up," James said mechanically. He looked down at Lily's face and said, "She didn't use a wand when she was dueling. Is she going to be okay?"

With a sigh, Dumbledore nodded. "She just needs rest. It's safe for now to go out again, the Order will take care of it. Just take her home."

_First Defiance…_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"The attack was unsuccessful! I will not tolerate this!" Voldemort hissed as the Death Eaters stood around him. Peter shivered slightly.

"My Lord," one Death Eater said as he got on his knees and bowed, "We thought we gathered all of the infor-"

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort said with a quick movement of his wand. The Death Eater collapsed to the floor, withering in pain, white-hot knives stabbing him all over his body. "Next time you will make sure you get your information correct, or you will all pay," Voldemort said over the screams. He looked at the Death Eater in disgust, then lifted his wand. "You are all dismissed," he said with an irritable wave of his hand.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He had been in charge of the attack on Lily and was so frightened he would be punished. He didn't know what he was more afraid of, the Dark Lord or betraying his friends. _No, _Peter thought to himself, _Malfoy was right, they aren't my friends anymore, and the Death Eaters are my family._

It had taken him forever, but Peter had moved on from the fact that he betrayed his friends. Instead he was enjoying the power he got.

Peter wasn't sure why he enjoyed torturing and killing so much. Maybe because when he had finally killed his father after leaving him and his mother alone and bankrupt, it gave him some sort of newfound life. Every new mission to kill had a reason, world domination. Voldemort would rule the muggle and wizard world someday, showing the Ministry that they were not to be crossed.

Still, Peter couldn't help but miss the only people to befriend him. He had been so terrified of coming to Hogwarts, when Remus had found him wandering around the platform; he had finally felt apart of something. As Peter rounded the stone corridor, along with four other Death Eaters, he closed his eyes and remembered the day.

_The Hogwarts Express' horn blew a shrill whistle, warning the students to board the train. Peter was still pulling his trunk around. _Who am I going to sit with? _he thought to himself. "Hello," said someone behind Peter. He whirled around to find a boy with sandy brown hair and inquisitive eyes looking at him. _

"_Hi," Peter said timidly._

_Remus shifted his feet. "I feel silly asking this, but I don't really know anyone and I was wondering if you wanted to share a compartment?" Peter stared at him with his mouth hanging open in shock. Someone actually wanted to be his friend. "Unless you don't want to, I understand if you-" _

"_No! I mean, yes! I don't know anyone either," Peter stammered._

_Remus flashed a warm smile. "Great! Remus Lupin by the way," Remus held out his hand._

_Peter shook it happily. "Peter Pettigrew, lets go find a compartment."_

Peter couldn't help but smile at the memory as he walked down the murky slopes to the gates of Voldemort's hideaway. He couldn't Apparate until he got past the gates. Peter thought guiltily of Sirius and James.

"_Bloody mad how there are no compartments open," Remus said as he walked down the runway. Right then two boys ran into them, making all four fall to the ground. _

"_Oy, James, get off me-" the one with longer black hair and pale blue eyes said._

"_You're on me Sirius, and whoever is touching me _there_ kindly remove your hand-" the one with dark messy hair said. _

"_Sorry!" Peter squeaked. "I c-can't see anyfing, er, anything."_

"_Say James, who are these two blokes we are on top of?"_

_Remus had wiggled his way out. "Remus Lupin, and the one you're laying on is Peter Pettigrew."_

"_Sirius Black," the one with longer hair said as he stood up, holding a hand out to Peter._

"_James Potter," the one with glasses said, brushing off his robes. "You two have a compartment?"_

_Remus shook his head. "No, we were looking for one. Mind if we sit with you?"_

"_Not at all," Sirius said, "But hurry, we sort of put a rat in the Head Girl's hair."_

_Peter grinned widely. "I love rats."_

Coming back to reality, Peter shook his head. "No," he muttered to himself, "I don't need them any more."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"So you really think it's safe to go out again?" James asked Lily while walking down Diagon Alley together.

"Yes, I talked to Dumbledore this morning, he said it was fine and that there were no signs of attacks. Let's just enjoy this day out!" Lily said, skipping down the street "Isn't it so beautiful outside?"

James laughed and grabbed her hand, spinning her around. "So amazing! Where do you want to go first?" Before Lily could answer there was loud screams piercing through the Alley. Everyone stopped and looked around. Before they knew it, hundreds of Death Eaters were working their way through the crowd, sending Unforgivables every which way.

"Run!" Lily screamed, pulling James down the street. James was trying to fight, shooting spells back at the Death Eaters. "No! James we have to get out!"

"We have to help!" James said. Lily pulled him around an alleyway and held his face to hers.

"Listen to me! You trapped me for a month, saying I couldn't go out. Now I don't want to loose you either, we are going to Floo home and contact the Ministry!" James slowly nodded and allowed Lily to pull him off to the Leaky Cauldron.

They walked back on the street to arrive in pure chaos. Dead smoking bodies lay everywhere in the street. Many people were under the Cruciatus Curse, some even being Death Eaters. "We have to hurry," James said.

Peter laughed cruelly as he tortured an eight-year-old boy. _This is too much fun! _Peter thought to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two people running up to the Leaky Cauldron. The girl was pregnant. Peter grinned evilly and muttered, "_Crudity!_" pointing his wand at the woman's slightly bulging stomach.

The woman doubled over, screaming as her stomach began bleeding. "Lily!" the man shouted. Peter instantly went pale. _Lily and James,_ he thought, guilt consuming him. He thought about helping them, but shook it away. He was a Death Eater, he couldn't do that. But his small amount of Gryffindor loyalty that put him in the house came up.

Quickly, Peter ran to a nearby alleyway and discarded his mask and robes. He then went out into the street, putting on a face of terror and running towards Lily and James.

"Oh my God, Lily!" James said as blood poured from her stomach. She was gasping and crying hard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Peter waddling along, as if he was going to the Leaky Cauldron. "Peter!" he called and Peter spun around.

"James! They're everywhere! They cast Anti-Apparation charms on Diagon Alley and the nearby town!" Peter said, then turned his eyes towards Lily, guilt and hurt coursing through him. "Lily…what happened?"

Lily screamed out in pain, clutching her stomach with bloody hands. "Someone, ah! Fired a dark curse at me. I don't know, what's happening, James it hurts, the baby…"

"We have to get you to St. Mungos. Peter," James said, tears rolling down his cheeks as he picked Lily up, "Carry her to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be right behind to fend anything else off." Peter nodded and felt almost a burning sensation as Lily leaned all of her weight on him.

They slowly made their way to the Leaky Cauldron; surprised to see no one else was heading that way. Some were fighting, others were running, and the rest were being tortured or left for dead. "This is so awful," choked Lily, looking around at the dead lifeless forms.

Eventually, they burst into the Leaky Cauldron with James head bleeding slightly. The barkeep Tom was pushing people into the green flames. "What 'appened?" Tom asked as he saw Lily bleeding heavily.

"We're not sure, a curse hit her in the stomach. She's pregnant. Have you contacted the Ministry?" James asked hurriedly, moving towards the fire.

"Yes, they are 'athering forces, a few had come through the fireplace. Hurry, she must 'et to St. Mungos," Tom said, carefully bringing Lily to the flames. "Can you s'and?"

Lily nodded her head, tried to stand, but collapsed again. "I'll take her with me. Follow close Peter," James said, pulling her as close as possible to him, knowing it was dangerous to Floo with two people.

"You're never going to let me out after this," Lily said with a slight grin. James gave her a weak smile as he grabbed Floo and threw it in the fire.

"St. Mungos," James said clearly. The world spun quickly and then they stumbled into St. Mungos, Lily almost falling. "Help!" James yelled frantically. Three Healers ran towards him. James quickly repeated what happened as Peter stumbled out of the fire.

"You two wait here, use the fire to contact anyone you need," one Healer said as he conjured a stretcher and gently laid a sputtering Lily on top of it. Another Healer moved the stretcher down the hall while the last one began casting numerous healing spells on Lily.

"I'm going to firecall Sirius and Marissa," James said.

Peter grabbed his arm to stop him, but yanked it back quickly. It felt like his hand was burning. "Sirius is at work, he's probably out fighting Death Eaters." James groaned.

"I hope he'll be okay, I'll get Remus instead, since everyone else is gone," James said. He was about to go the fire when a Healer rushed up to him.

"Has anyone looked at your head son?" the Healer asked gruffly.

James felt his head and looked at his hands. Blood was on them. "I didn't know I had an injury," James said dumbly. He now felt his head throbbing.

"Come with me, I'll get you fixed up real quick," the Healer said, pulling James into an exam room.

"Pete, call Remus! And the girls if you can get through to them!" James said around the corner. Peter nodded stiffly.

A few minutes later, Remus popped in, looking extremely worried. "Is she okay?" he asked Peter. Before he could answer, Marissa and Kiah popped in together, demanding the same question.

Peter held up his palms. "They took her off without telling us anything except wait here. A dark curse hit her in the stomach and it was bleeding heavily."

"Where's James?" Remus asked.

"His head was bleeding, they are fixing him up."

"Why isn't Sirius here?" Marissa asked.

Remus bit his lip and shared a look with Peter. "He is most likely out in the battle. They needed all the Aurors they could get and he went into work this morning," Remus said cautiously. Kiah grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Marissa shakily sat down. "Oh he better be all right, or he will hear it from me for a long time." The other three suppressed a laugh.

"I think that's the reason he tries so hard not to get hurt. He knows it will raise hell if he even got a paper cut," James said, walking to the group with a bandage on his head.

They waited for ages and ages. A lot of people came in, bruised, battered, bleeding, some unconscious or dead. As each person came in, the friends looked at their faces, making sure it wasn't Sirius.

"Sirius!" Marissa said, jumping up and running to Sirius' arms, burying her face in his shoulder. Sirius looked very tired and weak, and confused at Marissa's sudden emotion. She hit his arm, wiping away her tears. "Where the hell were you?" she demanded.

"Sorry, I was dueling with a few hundred Death Eaters. What have you been doing?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"I have been worrying my head off over you and Lily!" Marissa shrieked.

Quickly, Sirius frame softened. "What's wrong with Lily?"

"Why are you here, mate?" James asked hoarsely.

"Once again, I've been fighting Death Eaters and Dementors-"

"Dementors too?" Remus asked quietly, looking down at Kiah. She was asleep on his shoulder.

"Yeah, they invaded a few minutes after I got there. Anyways, the battle is over. Death Eaters retreated, but Dementors wouldn't leave. I'm here for some chocolate and Rejuvenation Potion. What's wrong with Lily?" Sirius urged.

James started shaking slightly. Sirius sat down next to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" James shook his head and look to Remus for help.

"Apparently a dark curse hit her in the stomach. She was bleeding profusely. We've been here for three hours and haven't heard anything," Remus said in a forced calm voice.

"Oh my God," Sirius said as James buried his face in his hands.

A Healer came out of the examination room. Everyone stood except Remus, who still had Kiah asleep. "Lily is going to be fine," James visibly relaxed, "We are still trying to save the baby. We are pretty sure it's going to be fine. The curse ripped the umbilical cord and damaged the acid lining of her stomach. Once we get the cord sowed up, the baby should be all right. But Lily will be on bed rest for at least two weeks."

"There is a good chance the baby will be okay?" James asked, his voice faltering.

"Very good. I'm sure there will be no need to worry."

"Any complications with the birth?" Marissa asked.

The Healer shook his head. "Unless we can't save the baby and she gets bed rest, then no, none."

"Can I go see her?" James asked. The Healer nodded and let him in. Lily was lying on the bed, looking fine, but a little pale. She was asleep, her eyes fluttering a bit. James went over to her and rested his palm on her forehead. "I'm so sorry, I should never have let this happen." He kissed her nose, then her stomach.

"I promise, I will always protect you, no matter what happens."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Rain was pouring on Dumbledore as he walked to the Hogs Head. His breath came out in cold clouds as he opened the door to the bar. "Is Sibyll Trelawney here?" Dumbledore asked the bartender, who in return grunted and thrust a finger up the stairs to where the rooms were located. Dumbledore gave a slight, courteous nod and headed to the rooms.

"Albus," said Trelawney in an airy voice as Dumbledore entered the dingy room. Trelawney was wearing a series of torn scarves, her large eyes magnified behind her glasses. She was sipping tea and gazing into the crystal ball before her. "The Inner Eye informed me of your arrival."

Dumbledore smiled sincerely. "I'm sure of it, Sibyll. Could we start with a simple palm reading?" he asked.

"But of course." Trelawney said. After three palm readings, tarot card terrors, crystal ball mishaps, and tealeaf predictions gone wrong, Dumbledore was sure he was going to drop the teaching Divination in Hogwarts.

"…I was sure that I just misread the heavens. I-I'm sick with a cold, my Inner Eye may be suffering as well," stumbled Trelawney, her airy appearance disappearing hastily.

Dumbledore gave her a meek smile and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I believe I am already quite late for a meeting with the Minister. I do not think this job is exactly suited for you. I'm deeply sorry, Sibyll," he finished, bidding her good day and heading for the door.

Just as he reached the doorknob, Trelawney grabbed his arm, her fingernails digging in deep. Dumbledore turned to see Trelawney appear to be choking, her voice coming out in raspy breaths. Gasping, Trelawney began talking in a deep voice so unlike her own.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…" Trelawney started coughing terribly.

"Oh my! Sorry, Albus, that cold I told you about. I understand about not getting the position. The Inner Eye must call for greater things. Goodnight," Trelawney said, back in her mystic demeanor.

Still in shock from what just happened, Dumbledore acted on rash thinking. "Maybe we do have room for you at Hogwarts, if you are available in August to start your planning."

Trelawney smiled widely, her attitude forgotten "Of course I'm available! Thank you so much!" squealed the "Seer" pumping Dumbledore's. hand up and down furiously.

"Er, yes, good evening," Dumbledore said in state of wild confusion. Little did he know that day would mark a grand, yet horrible, moment in history. He had no idea this Prophecy would decide the outcome of both Wizarding and Muggle worlds, together.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **I told you it would get darker lol. R/R!


	38. Name, Snow, and Prank Wars

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**(A/N: The auction thing was americanidiot101's idea)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Constantine! That's a strong name!" James debated with Lily.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" Lily yelled.

"Guys please, just give up already!" Kiah groaned, lying halfway off the couch next to Remus who was idly twirling her hair around his finger. Sirius and Marissa were on the other side of the room in a huge reclining chair.

"Yeah, really, you guys called us here to finally name the baby, and we get stuck here for two hours listening to you two spit out awful names that only a cereal killer would name their children!" Marissa said icily.

Sirius nodded along, drumming his fingers on the armrest. "Just name the little cutie Sirius and we'll get this whole thing over with."

Remus sat up a little. "Why not Remus?"

"Remus is a bad name for a Potter. Remus Potter, no. Sirius Potter, there yeah go!"

"Remus is a strong name, Sirius is just to coincidental. Serious, Sirius, who knows!"

Before Sirius could answer, Marissa clapped a hand over his mouth. "They both suck."

"New rule! No names ending in 'us'," Lily said.

"I agree to that," James said, formally shaking her hand to seal the agreement.

Kiah shook her head. "You guys are completely bonkers."

Lily held up her hands. "Back to the name debate! I got one!" James moaned, "No! Just listen! Meredith!"

James scratched his head. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"It can be a boys name too!" Lily protested.

"Sure, on a freak mole rat," James shot, "I have a better one anyways. Ebenezer!"

Lily let out a dry chuckle. "I guess our child is 70 years old and lives in the 1800's. Cordellius!"

"No! Thor!"

"We already said no to that one!"

"No, you said no."

"For good reason! Roarke!"

"Haha, oh you're not kidding, no. Halstead!"

"No! Why do you hate our baby?"

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Remus yelled. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Remus never got mad. "We have to think of a civil non annoying way to do this! We have already established the middle name is James. We need to think of something simple that goes with it!"

"What about naming him after one of your dads?" Marissa suggested wearily.

Lily and James looked at each other, trying to place it. "Yeah, but which one?" Lily asked. "Robert James Potter or Harold James Potter?"

"Not Harold, its exactly the same as my dad's name. But Robert," James said thoughtfully, muttering the name to himself over and over, "No, it doesn't feel right for our baby."

"No, it doesn't," Lily said, holding her stomach. Suddenly, she looked up, her eyes bright. "Harry James Potter!"

James tilted his head and closed his eyes. "Yeah, that's it! That's his name! I remember it!"

Everyone in the room looked at him strangely. "Remember it?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know! I know it's not possible, but I remember that name, somehow," James said thoughtfully, then shook his head. "That's it, it's our son's name. Harry James Potter, greatest seeker that ever lived!" James said excitedly, pulling Lily into a hug.

Lily leaned back a little and gave him a strange look. "Seeker?"

Sirius groaned, throwing his head back on the chair. "Here we go again."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Remus and Kiah quietly snuck into Marissa and Sirius' flat. The clock on the wall read 7:00 AM. Carefully, they made their way to the bedroom with a bucket of snowballs they collected this morning with them.

When they arrived Sirius and Marissa were asleep, Sirius about to fall off the bed and Marissa curled into a little ball. _Ready?_ Remus mouthed to Kiah. She nodded and they each grabbed two snowballs, shivering at the touch of them. _One, two, three!_ Remus mouthed and they both began hurling snowballs at them.

Marissa immediately came out of her ball position and in one fluid motion she jumped to her feet, standing on the bed. Sirius fell completely off the bed and sat up on the floor, yelling at them to stop.

"Good morning!" Remus said cheerfully when they ran out of snowballs. Marissa and Sirius both lunged at the couple. But Kiah and Remus were too quick and Apparated.

"I'm going to kill them!" Sirius yelled. There was a small pop and a sentence formed in the air in sparkling white letters. _Snowball fight; meet us on Stoats Hill in an hour. _Then, as soon as they had come, the letters disappeared.

"Ooooh, they are so going down!" Marissa said and ran to the closet to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Remus and Kiah were repeating the snow flinging process with James and Lily. "Ah! Stop!" Lily screamed, using a pillow as a shield. James had already pulled out his wand, ready to fire a curse when Remus and Kiah disappeared with a pop, leaving behind the same glittering message for them.

"Come on, we got to think of a plan," James said, running to the closet and yanking out clothes.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Did they get you too?" Sirius asked as Lily and James appeared on the hill. Lily just grumbled in response.

Remus and Kiah appeared next to their friends. "Once again, good morning!" Kiah said.

"We thought we'd have a snowball fight since we haven't hung out in a while. Each couple is a team. When your fort is destroyed, you're out of the running for the win. Winner is the last one standing. No mud, grass, leaves, or rocks," Remus said in a very professional way. The other couples exchanged worried glances. "The game begins…now!"

Each couple ran to a separate space and began building a fort. Sirius and Marissa were the first to finish and they began using their wands to make massive snowballs. James was building the fort while Lily made the snowballs, secretly conjuring ice chunks inside of each one. Remus and Kiah had only made one snowball, and then used a Duplicate Charm to make thirty more.

And that is when the fight started. Snow was flying everywhere. Sparks and jets of light were also used to try to disintegrate the others forts faster. The fight had become vicious.

James gasped, choking on a snowball Kiah zoomed directly in his mouth. "Our fort is coming down, we need to figure out a way to eliminate some one else."

Lily laughed, dodging a chunk of ice and sending four snowballs to Sirius. "Let's gang up on Remus and Kiah. They were the ones who woke us about at seven in the bloody morning. Leave it to me," Lily said and sneakily crawled over to Sirius and Marissa's fort.

"You're going to get killed!" James called as snowball came flying towards him again, this time with ice sticking out of it. He dropped flat to the ground. "Whoa, Kiah!" James yelled. Kiah just laughed and waved innocently in return.

Lily eventually made it over to Sirius, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes narrowed. "A mistake, Lillian. Say goodbye," he said very seriously, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. He immediately started hurling snowballs at her.

"Stop! James and I are trying to get rid of Remus and Kiah. We need your help," Lily said hurriedly before he could throw more snow at her.

Sirius grinned manically. "What do you have in mind?" Lily smiled and whispered in his ear. "Got it," Sirius said nodding then turned to Marissa to tell her the plan. Lily quietly crept back to James and helped him cover the left side of the fort, which was slowly degenerating under Remus' wand.

"Ready Lily?" Marissa yelled.

"Yeah, GO!" Lily screamed. James and Sirius stood up along with Lily and Marissa. They sent huge snowballs rapid fire over to Remus and Kiah. Within a few seconds they were covered head to foot in snow.

"Evacuate!" Remus said as more snow rushed forward so they couldn't even see. He grabbed Kiah by the waist and rolled her away from the line of fire. They rolled a little too far and fell down the side of the hill.

"Ah! Remus!" Kiah shouted as they rolled down the hill, more snow collecting around them. They hit the bottom, digging their way out of the human snowball and hearing laughter above. Remus and Kiah looked up to see James, Sirius, Marissa, and Lily laughing at them.

"I believe you two are out," James said arrogantly.

"I believe you guys have to finish a fight," Remus shot back coolly. James looked at Sirius and, at the same time, conjured a snowball and slammed it at the other. "That should keep them busy for a while," Remus said, smirking as a jet of light shot above their heads.

Kiah smiled. "I think we should intervene and corrupt the fight, for ganging up on us."

Remus grinned and took her hand, kissing her softly on the lips. "You are so beautiful in the snow," he said quietly, locking his eyes with hers. Kiah blushed and kissed him again, pulling him up the hill.

Once they arrived at the top of the hill, Remus and Kiah saw chaos. Snow, ice, and, questionably, rubber chickens were flying back and forth between the two forts. Lily and Marissa were building up their own forts, occasionally sending large patches of snow to the other. Kiah grinned at Remus and concentrated, transforming into her Anamagus form, a Koala. No one but Remus knew she was an Anamagus.

Kiah charged to James' fort first, knocking away half of it. She then pounced on James lightly. "Whoa! What is a Koala doing here?" James asked, looking slightly afraid. Kiah growled playfully, enjoying the fact that James was freaking out over her.

Instantly, James transformed into Padfoot and rolled, pushing Kiah on her back. They began fighting and just as Prongs was about to plunge his antlers down, Kiah transformed into her human self.

"James! Stop! It's just me!" Kiah said, holding her hands against his antlers to block him and laughing.

There was a stunned silence, except for Remus' own laughing. "You're an Anamagus?" Sirius said in disbelief.

Kiah laughed again. "Yeah, since Hogwarts. I found out by accident. James, would you mind getting off me? I'm getting a little cold." James was staring at her intently, confusion in his blue eyes. But he shook his head and quickly and stepped away, transforming into his own self.

"How, what, how," James fumbled, then cleared his throat. "That is bloody brilliant! You must've helped Remus a lot on the last full moon!" James and Sirius had not been able to join Remus for their full moon adventures two weeks ago.

"Not really, I didn't know how to help, and it was hard to be there and watch it," Kiah said, choking up, but shaking her head and putting on a smile. "You might want to watch out, James."

James cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, then felt a million blasts of ice cold on his neck. He turned around, a big mistake, to find Sirius grinning like a mad man, charming a large stack of snowballs to batter James at top speeds, like shots out of a cannon. "Si-ri-us!" James gasped through the snowballs that were hitting him everywhere. James kept moving backwards, further back until he tripped on a stone and fell hard into his fort, destroying the wall and leaving Sirius and Marissa the reining champions.

"YEAH!" Sirius and Marissa both roared, sharing a victorious kiss.

"You ar-r-r-re so goin-n-ng-g to d-d-die from that Ssssssirius!" James stammered, his teeth chattering.

"Sure I will…no one can ever defeat the great Black couple!" Sirius shouted, holding Marissa's wrist in the air.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"STEP RIGHT UP LADIES AND…WELL, LADIES! FOR ALL YOU SINGLE WITCHES OUT THERE, WE ARE NOW HOLDING A SPECIALITY AUCTION! SIRIUS BLACK'S BOXER SHORTS!" James said through the Sonorus charm. _Revenge is sweet…_he thought to himself.

Inside the Three Broomsticks was havoc. There were tons of witches screeching and cheering as James held a small laundry basket full of Sirius' boxer shorts, some clean and some dirty, depending on what the winner wanted. Currently he held up a black pair with pink and purple penguins doing the hokey pokey all over it.

"LET'S START THE BIDDING AT FIVE SICKLES!" James said as three witches jumped at his feet throwing down money.

Meanwhile, Sirius was lying on the bed of his flat, listening to the WWN and thinking about situations occurring at work. More were dying everyday, and his biggest fear was now loosing someone close to him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name on the radio.

"Yes, we are here with James Potter. Mr. Potter, what can you tell us about what you are doing?" said the DJ.

"Well, Stan, currently I am located at Three Broomsticks, giving all those single witches the time of their lives! At a starting price of five sickles, you could win a pair of Sirius Black's boxer shorts! Highest bidder wins!" James' voice came blasting through the speakers.

Stan, the DJ, chuckled. "It really is a mad house in here! Why exactly are you doing this Mr. Potter?"

"Let's just say, its payback time. Sirius, if you're listening, I want to see you top this!" James said. Sirius groaned, he could almost see that egotistical smile playing on his face. "We are now auctioning off hot pink boxers with cupid flying around on it, which I know for a fact his wife, Marissa, bought for him for Valentines Day." There were a ton of boos and hisses from inside the Three Broomsticks.

Stand laughed. "Alright, alright. Calm down ladies! So the school age Marauder Era continues to this day! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, listen to WWN at seven, our correspondent who went to school with James Potter and Sirius Black will tell you what this is all about. Back to you at the station Ben." Sirius let out a moan and quickly Apparated to the Three Broomsticks.

Music was blasting and Rosmerta was giggling and zooming Butterbeers around the pub. There was cheering and catcalls coming from inside as Sirius heard James' booming voice.

"ONLY FIFTEEN GALLEONS? COME ON LADIES, THEY HAVE DUCKIES ON THEM! NEXT THREE LOVELY LADIES THAT GET BOXERS WILL GET A SIGNED PICTURE OF SIRIUS BLACK!" there were thousands of cheers and prices being thrown in the air. Sirius shook his head, ready to kill James.

As soon as Sirius walked in the pub, he knew he had made a mistake. "EEEEEK! IT'S SIRIUS BLACK!" a plump graying witch squealed and pointed to the entrance where Sirius was standing. There was a mad rush of women who groped and screamed and tore at Sirius' clothes.

"Sirius! I love you!"

"I'm your soul mate, Sirius!"

"Marry me, Sirius!"

"I want to make lots of babies with you!"

"Remember when we-"

James laughed and shouted, "HERE HE IS, LADIES! THE ONE, THE ONLY SIRIUS BLACK!" Sirius was pushed on a table, his robes torn and hair a mess, his eyes flashing anger in James' direction. "_Quietus. _So Sirius, are you enjoying your raging fans? I had no idea this many girls fancied you!" James said hoarsely.

Sirius smirked. "You just think you're so smart, thinking up a big scheme like this and getting on the radio-"

"Ah, so you did hear that!"

"Yes I did. I just want to say what goes around comes around. See you later!" Sirius said too casually and pulled out his wand, ready to Apparate. "Oh and James, I would love it if you kept my boxers with the kitty cats on them, they are my favorites."

James snorted. "I believe you are wearing those ones Sirius."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Come on, Lils, you have to help me!" Sirius begged Lily, holding up a vial.

Lily shook her head stubbornly, resting her hand on her ever-growing stomach. "I refuse to get involved in this silly payback game of yours. Plus I don't want to poison my own husbands drink!"

"It's not poisoning, it's just a harmless potion that will make him spill his most embarrassing moments, and a few select secrets I picked out!" Sirius said smugly. Lily just scoffed and waved her hand, walking out of the kitchen. Sirius grabbed her wrist. "Please, Lily. You don't even have to do it. Just make the tea and leave it unattended on the counter. Then I might 'accidentally' drop some, or all, of this potion in the drink!"

"You want to poison him, go ahead, but I had nothing to do with it!" Lily said impatiently, flicking her wand a few times. A cup of steaming tea appeared on the counter. "I'm going to go get dressed, tata!" Sirius smirked and carefully dribbled out some of the potion in James' tea.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Potter! New information in! Need you to make a summery on it pronto!" Erin, James' boss, shouted across the floor as James walked in his office.

"Got it Erin! You know, that reminds me of the time in 2nd year that I was late to class and had to get dressed in two minutes. Everyone laughed at me all day and I didn't know why, then I realized that my underwear was sticking out of my robes and over the side of my pants," James said in a rush of words. His face instantly started turning red. _Where did that come from?_

Erin raised her eyebrow. "Right, just get the summery done by noon. I'll be in my office." James just nodded and sat down at his desk, pounding his head against the wall. He didn't even know why he said that.

"Aye, Potter! What was that bit back there? Knickers stickin' out of your pants, would've paid to see that," Ricardo, a colleague of James', said.

James turned his swivel chair onto Ricardo. "I have no idea why I said that. Did you know I wet the bed until I was thirteen?" James slipped out again. This time he clapped his hands over his mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" Ricardo asked.

"I-I don't know," James said, his face turning as red as Lily's hair. Then realization dawned on him. "Sirius," he uttered. Without excusing himself, James ran out of the Analysis department and down to the Auror section, flashing his security badge to the wizard guard. James burst into Sirius' office, who was in the middle of a heated discussion with three other Aurors. "What the hell is wrong with me? I'm talking about stuff like when I was in fifth year when the Slytherins hung me from the ceiling naked!"

The others in the room looked at him strangely. James just about yanked out his hair. "You okay mate?" Sirius asked. James was breathing deeply and was about to yell. Sirius sensed this and held up a hand. "Would you mind excusing us for a moment?" Sirius asked the other Aurors.

After they were alone James advanced on him. "What did you do?" he asked dangerously.

Sirius gasped, looking appalled. "What would make you think _I _had anything to do with your misfortunate small brain?"

"Undo it!"

"Why should I?"

"Truce!"

"You know the rules, no truce until after the prank was finished!"

"How long will it last?" James asked hopelessly.

Sirius smiled. "Until you leave work."

James grinned. "Well, I could easily spill your secrets too."

Sirius visibly paled. "Wha-what? You wouldn't dare?"

"_Sonorus!_" James said clearly.

"No! James! I'm going to kill you!" Sirius said, trying to grab his wand.

"May I have your attention ladies and gentleman…"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Are you still working Kiah?" said Linnea, one of Kiah's co-workers.

Kiah nodded. "I was supposed to get this out today, but I got bogged down with other things, so I'm way behind."

"Anything I can do to help?" Linnea asked.

"No, not your department, it's confidential," Kiah said apologetically. Linnea nodded understandably and wished her luck as she walked away. Kiah sighed, looking at a picture of her and Remus on her desk. She had promised him that she would come home early and they would go out to dinner. She had been working too much lately, never being able to have time alone with Remus.

All of a sudden there was a huge bang, then Kiah heard the words _Avada Kedarva_ spoken. Fully alert, Kiah stood, her wand clutched in her hand. She could hear spells being thrown. When she heard a scream, she took of running down the stairs to the main level. But before she could make it down there, she saw something horrifying.

There was Linnea, lying on the steps; her eyes open but not seeing. They seemed cold and dead. "No," Kiah moaned. "Linnea! Linnea!" But there was no hope. She was gone. Anger bubbled inside of Kiah and she ran faster to the main entrance.

What Kiah saw made her sick. There were dead bodies lying everywhere and people being tortured. Some were bleeding and others were too weak to move. What scared her most was the hundred of black-cloaked figures, shooting out spells and laughing cruelly.

"_Avada Kedarva!_" Kiah shouted and a jet of green light shot out and killed one of the Death Eaters. Kiah felt sicker. _I killed someone…_she shook the feeling away and started blocking spells being shot out at her. She dodged the Killing Curse and ran up stairs, shooting out the first spells that came to mind.

Four Death Eaters were trailing her. Then Kiah had a burst of inspiration. _Remus…_She quickly opened her locket a sweet melody came out of it. _Please help me!_ She thought as she went behind a corner and transformed into a Koala.

Back at their house, Remus heard the song that signaled him to go to Kiah. Fully alert, he concentrated on Kiah and saw a corridor in the Department of Mysteries. Quickly, he Apparated there.

As soon as he arrived he saw Kiah in her transformation and four Death Eaters looking around. Kiah transformed into herself. "Remus help me!" she said. She was very out of breath.

"Kiah! Are you alright?" Remus said, holding her in his arms.

Kiah nodded. "Fine, just out of breath. Death Eaters attacked, there are hundreds of them! How did you Apparate here, there are spells so you can't do that."

"The spells must be knocked down by the Death Eaters. Come on, we have to help as many people as we can," Remus said quickly. Kiah nodded as they ran towards the Death Eaters, both of them holding hands and raising their wands at the same time.

"_Stupefy!_" they both shouted together. A huge bubble of green shot out at the four Death Eaters, stunning them all. Remus and Kiah ran down to the main floor, mending those still alive and sending them to St. Mungos.

Kiah was hit from behind with a dark curse. Gasping, she collapsed to the ground. "My head!" she cried, grasping her head.

"What's wrong?" Remus said, kneeling on the ground. Remus saw that her head was bleeding from the inside out. "Oh my God," Remus whispered.

"Everything's blurry," Kiah muttered. Her eyes were closing.

"No! Kiah! Stay with me!" Remus said.

Kiah shook her head. "I can't, it hurts…"

Remus looked into her eyes. "Listen to me, when I was in the forest seventh year I fought to stay alive for you. I want you to do the same for me, and I'll mend it, okay?" Kiah feebly nodded. Remus kissed her briefly and first said, "_Priori Incantatem!_" The spell that hit Kiah came out of Remus' wand and hit the Death Eater that shot it at her. Soon, the blood was disappearing from Kiah's head.

Kiah was crying. "Listen Remus, if I die today, I want you to go on, but always know that I love you, with all my heart and soul and that I'll always be with you."

Remus connected his forehead with hers. "Please don't say that."

"Remus, please, just promise me."

"I will only promise if you do the same for me."

Both were crying. "Ok, I promise," Kiah whispered.

"I promise," Remus said, "We need to help until the Aurors get here." Kiah nodded and started walking, but it was hard. The curse seemed to affect more than just her head.

"Turn into your Anamagus form," Remus said. Kiah nodded, but before she did she gave him a kiss.

"I love you, no matter what, everyday and forever," Kiah whispered. Then she turned into a Koala and ran towards a group of Death Eaters.

There were a few more minutes of intense battling between the seven or so people who were still able to fight. Soon, Aurors burst in and the Death Eaters started disappearing one by one. Kiah was having an intense battle with one of the few Death Eaters remaining. Remus was running over to help, then stopped dead. A sick, horrifying feeling came over him. He watched them battle, wanting to help but feeling as if he was stuck.

Kiah sent a jet of red light to the Death Eater, which knocked him off his feet. The Death Eater quickly got up, and said, "Goodbye." Kiah gasped, but she was confident. _I can beat him to it._ Just as she was about to say the words, the Death Eater said, "_Avada Kedarva!_"

"No! Kiah!" Remus yelled as the light hit Kiah in the stomach. Kiah screamed and fell in slow motion. Remus was running towards her, thinking if he could get there in time he might be able to save her. Remus caught her just before she hit the floor. "No!"

Hatred and anger dancing in his eyes, he turned on the Death Eater. "_Crucio!_" Remus screamed. The Death Eater collapsed to the ground, screaming and withering in pain. Aurors rushed over and Remus lifted his wand. Quickly, Aurors Stunned the Death Eater and magically binded him.

Sirius came running into the Department of Mysteries, seeing the scene of death and angst around him. Sirius saw Remus kneeling over…no, it couldn't be. _Kiah…_

Sirius ran as fast as he could, skidding to a halt, and sitting next to Remus. He saw Kiah, her eyes looking upward, staring without staring, no more care and laughter shining in them. It was too much like Claudia and James' parents. Too real…it was just too real.

Remus was crying freely, holding Kiah. "Please come back, please. I can't live without you. Please come back. I love you Kiah, don't leave me."

Sirius wiped away his own small tears from his eyes. "Remus," croaked Sirius, "she's gone mate. I'm sorry, she's, she's…"

Remus shook his head violently. "No, she can't be." Then realization dawned on him. "I promised. I promised. No, she promised."

"Remus, let's go to your apartment," Sirius whispered. _No longer Remus and Kiah's apartment, Kiah's gone, never coming back._

Remus and Sirius Apparated, Remus still holding Kiah in his arms. Once they arrived, Remus went upstairs to the master bedroom and laid Kiah on the bed, kissing her forehead. "I love you, so much," he whispered, laying his head on her chest.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Kiah's work was attacked. She, she died," Sirius said quietly, informing James, Marissa, and Lily of what happened. Lily took in a sharp intake of breath and Marissa clutched her hand.

"No, no. She can't be dead," Lily muttered, a few tears slipping down her face. Sirius nodded solemnly. Lily stood up hastily, knocking the chair backwards.

"Lily, calm down," James said in a voice so unlike his own. He made a reach for her wrist but she yanked it away.

"No she's not dead! She can't be!" Lily screamed. Sirius tried to explain but Lily screamed again and started hitting Sirius. "No! No! Kiah is alive! She'll walk through the door smiling any second, holding hands with Remus! She's still here!" James got up and pulled Lily off of Sirius. Immediately, Lily started crying into his shoulder.

Marissa was still sitting in her chair, in shock. "Kiah?" Marissa asked quietly, tears slipping down her face. Sirius felt horrible for telling them. He scooped Marissa up in his arms and she put her arms around his chest, squeezing him tightly.

"What about Remus? How is he taking it?" James asked quietly, trying to force away the tears in his own eyes.

"He's doing horrible. He's a mess, not himself. He is waiting for the Healers to finish checking her out…" Sirius couldn't finish, he couldn't talk like this. Kiah couldn't be dead, she was always there. She made Remus so happy; he'll be lost without her.

Lily groped for Marissa's hand and pulled her over, giving her a hug. The two girls cried together, James and Sirius hugged each of them from behind, holding onto them as if for their own comfort. They stood in the group embrace, their sorrow raking through them, grasping each other as if one were to leave, they would be lost forever.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Mr. Lupin," a Healer said, coming out into the lobby where Remus was waiting, "Kiah was perfectly healthy when she passed. We healed the bash on her skull. And about the baby-"

"What baby?" Remus asked.

The Healer looked at Remus in surprise. "Mrs. Lupin was two weeks pregnant, didn't you know?"

Remus stared at him in disbelief. "That can't be right, she was fine! Lily was an emotional wreck, Kiah was…normal!" _Was…_ Remus thought to himself, _She's really not here…_

The Healer clapped Remus sympathetically on the shoulder. "Remus, go home. Please, don't think about this anymore."

"But she's gone," Remus whispered. Without another word Remus Apparated on the spot, arriving in his own bedroom. Not Kiah's, his own. By himself. Alone.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Remus?" Lily called through the apartment. She hadn't talked to him since the accident. No, not accident. Cold blooded murder. Lily shivered with hate but pushed the thought away. "Remus are you here?"

Lily continued searching through the apartment, finding Remus in the extra bedroom. He was sitting in the middle of the floor, staring at the wall blankly. "Oh, Remus," Lily said hopelessly. She had never seen him break like this. She quickly sat on the ground and gave Remus a hug, trying to push back her own tears.

"I-I can't go on, Lily. She was everything. I have no job, everyone is afraid of me but you guys, the world is falling apart. She was all I had and she's gone," Remus uttered.

"Please don't talk like that Remus."

Remus ignored her, or possibly didn't even hear her. "There is nothing for me to live for. No one would miss me if I died. I could go with Kiah, if I left."

"No don't say that. We would miss you. The Marauders would miss you. I would miss you. We've all known each other since first year, we couldn't be without you. I can't even think of loosing another one of you," Lily said firmly, trying to determine herself to be strong, for him.

"But Kiah-"

"Would want you to be happy. Do you think she would want you to die? No, she wants you to keep going and be strong. I know she would want this. Keep living, and as much as it hurts so bad to say this, move on," Lily said.

Remus took a sharp intake of breath. "I just watched."

"Watched what?" Lily asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Watched what happened. I saw her dueling a Death Eater. Everything was in slow motion. I ran towards them, to help her. But then I just felt sick and I stopped. I couldn't move, but I could. I didn't…I don't know. I watched as he spoke the words. I watched as the green light traveled towards her. I watched as she raised her wand in defense, hopelessly trying to stop him. And then it was over, in a blink of an eye. I didn't do anything but I just watched her die, right in front of me," Remus said, not being able to say anything else.

Lily was crying, she hugged Remus tighter. "No one blames you, no one will. I know she doesn't. It wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself for something you couldn't help."

Remus let tears cloud his eyes. "Okay," he said painfully. There was a moment of silence then Remus said, so quietly that Lily could barely hear him, "Thank you, Lils."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **:D Please don't kill me :D

Heather gernenz: yeah I posted the last chapter and epilogue a long time ago on the later chapters. Here's the link to the story: www dot fanfiction dot net slash s slash 2782289 slash 7 slash

noone: Awwww, ok I'll update! Thanks for reviewing!


	39. Moonlight Escapades

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**I'm going to start a summery of the previous chapter thing; a lot of people have suggested it. James and Lily finally decided on a name for the baby, Harry James Potter. Remus and Kiah started a huge snowball fight…leading to a prank war between Sirius and James. Kiah's work gets attacked and after much fighting, Remus sees her die. **

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

_January…_

_"No! Remus!" Kiah said, running through the kitchen laughing. "Please! I surrender!' she shrieked as Remus lunged at her, pinning her to the floor and tickling her sides. Kiah burst into a new fit of laughter._

_"You see, I didn't know you were ticklish," Remus said, attacking her neck. Kiah laughed and tears poured out of her eyes. But she had a plan of assault._

_In one quick motion, Kiah flipped over on top Remus and repeated his actions, starting at tickling his sides. Remus' laughter rang louder. "Wow, I didn't know_ you_ were ticklish," Kiah said sarcastically over Remus' laughs._

"Kiah!" Remus gasped, sitting up from the table. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot, not to mention his whole frame was shaking.

Remus looked down at the Firewhiskey bottle in his hand, almost empty. He downed the last shot in one swift motion and a toss of his head. Remus eyes began to water, but it was not a result of the burning whiskey.

Memories had haunted Remus for the past four days. Everything he loved about Kiah had stayed in his soul, just bubbling at the surface. He has cast Anti-Apparation charms in his apartment, but all of his friends had Apparated outside the door, banging and shouting for him to leave the sanctuary of his home. Remus conveniently cast a silencing charm so he wouldn't have to hear them.

Six bottles of Firewhiskey were scattered around the chair he was sitting at. The midnight black robes he was wearing were unwashed; he put them on when he returned from the hospital analysis. The funeral was tomorrow; he didn't think he could go.

_I never got to say goodbye…_

…_The minister smiled and said, "And now exchange your personal vows. Remus," the minister gestured towards Remus._

_Remus let out another deep breath. "From the moment I saw you last year, I was stunned at how beautiful you looked. And now I've come to get to know every glorious thing about you. Kiah, I love you so much. You have changed my life in more ways then you know. You have helped me through so much and I thank God everyday for giving you to me. You were so understanding and helped me through everything. You accepted me for who I was, and that means the world to me. I know you were meant for me, you are the dream I've wanted that finally came true. I would be lost without you in my life, to help me, to guide me, and to always be so caring. I love you," Remus finished, the last part in a whisper._

_Kiah smiled at him and stroked his hand. "Remus, I can't even put into words how much you mean to me. I never had someone so real who cared for me so much until I found you. Even that first awkward date in Hogsmeade was one of the best days of my life. You make me feel so at ease, and you understand my heart, body, and soul. We will always be one, in life or death. You have helped me so much and you changed my life. You were my first real, true, best friend. You are my soul mate, and I feel like nothing bad can happen when I'm with you. I love you, so, so much."_

"_With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said. Remus held Kiah's elbows and Kiah gently put her hands on his arms. They kissed and the congregation applauded them._

"_I love you," Kiah whispered._

"_I love you more," Remus said, taking her hand and walking down the aisle…_

_I let her down… _

…Remus looked into her eyes. "Listen to me, when I was in the forest seventh year I fought to stay alive for you. I want you to do the same for me, and I'll mend it, okay?" Kiah feebly nodded. Remus kissed her briefly and first said, "Priori Incantatem!" The spell that hit Kiah came out of Remus' wand and hit the Death Eater that shot it at her. Soon, the blood was disappearing from Kiah's head.

_Kiah was crying. "Listen Remus, if I die today, I want you to go on, but always know that I love you, with all my heart and soul and that I'll always be with you."_

_Remus connected his forehead with hers. "Please don't say that."_

"_Remus, please, just promise me."_

"_I will only promise if you do the same for me."_

_Both were crying. "Ok, I promise," Kiah whispered._

"_I promise," Remus said…_

_But I promised I would forget…_

He had stood there and watched the battle, frozen in time. But Remus ran as hard as he could to try to save her from the impending death that had drawn closer and closer each second. His life shattered in that one second.

What would've happened if he had gotten there in time and blocked the curse with his form? What would've happened if Kiah has left early, like she was going to originally? What would've happened if they had Apparated a moment sooner?

Guilt and wondering would haunt Remus forever. He couldn't think like this. "_Do you think she would want you to die? No, she wants you to keep going and be strong. I know she would want this. Keep living, and as much as it hurts so bad to say this, move on," _Lily had said.

No, he had to move on. He would never forget Kiah, or love anyone else as much as her. But she was gone, he had to accept it. He had to stop blaming himself got what happened.

_She's really gone…_he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and a memory played out in his mind.

_Remus was at Hogwarts, seventh year. It was a gorgeous day by the lake. Remus lay stretched out across the grass, watching the clouds rolling by. He saw shapes inside of them. _

"_Comfortable?" a sweet voice said from the left. Remus lazily turned his head and saw Kiah walking over to him. He smiled and pulled her to the ground when she was close enough._

"_Have you even finished your homework yet?" she asked, knowing the answer._

"_How can anyone think of homework on a perfect day like this?" Remus said. Kiah rolled her eyes and flopped back on the ground._

"_Don't come crying to me when you fail school. N.E.W.T.S. are coming up soon-"_

_Remus interrupted her. "You need to take a break from Lily, you're sounding a lot like her recently." Kiah smiled softly and laid her head on his shoulder. Remus ran his hands through her hair and gently kissed her temple. _

_Kiah stretched a little bit and pointed up at the clouds. "That one looks like Dumbledore," Remus laughed and pulled her closer. "Don't you want to stay like this forever?" Kiah asked, "Just lay here with beauty all around you and be totally at peace?"_

_Remus leaned up a little and looked into her eyes. "Only if I can be with you."_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily was in a daze. She could see the pastor's lips moving but she couldn't hear the words. Kiah's voice filtered through her head, a million things she's ever said replaying like a broken record.

She looked over at Marissa who was just staring at the coffin. James squeezed her hand. Lily turned to him and saw him breathing heavily, looking very pale. Sirius looked the same way. Remus was what worried her.

He was stark white, his hands clasped around each other. Remus was crying freely, no one had ever seen him break like this. His cool, calm manner was shattered. The person sitting there was a destroyed man, his life with no purpose.

Lily shook her head slightly and turned to the pastor, still not hearing the words he said. Memories flashed through her head at rapid speeds, moving faster and faster. James' parents, Claudia, all those students at Hogwarts, now Kiah. The world was full of death; everyone she loved was slowly fading away. What if she lost Harry? Lily shook her head. No, she would never loose Harry. She would do whatever it took to make sure her son was safe.

Lily tried to concentrate on Kiah's father, who was now at the podium. He was almost as bad as Remus, his wife and daughter gone at such a young age. He was saying such kind things about Kiah, but all Lily could hear where whispers. Whispers of the dead surrounded her. A laugh here, a cry there. The voices took over, filling her ears where the silence had just occupied itself.

Resting a hand on her forehead, Lily stood up suddenly and rushed out of the church to the outdoors. Rain was pouring down in sheets but Lily kept plowing through, unaware of anything else. Faces of the dead flashed before her. Then faces of the ones she loved came in grotesque pictures. They were all bleeding…and in pain. Lily screamed as tears poured down her face.

"Lily?" a voice said shakily behind her. Lily whipped around to see James standing there, concern and love etched over his features. Lily tried to speak, but no words came out. "Are you alright?" James asked timidly, making his way to her. Seeing him there, anxiety written all over his face, made Lily forget about the dead. She choked out a sob and fell into his arms.

James smoothed her wet hair away from her face and kissed her on the tip of her nose. Lily clung to the collar of his shirt, sobbing into his already wet robes. "I-I can't loose anyone else, James. I can't," Lily muttered quietly into his robes.

"Shh, you won't. I won't let it happen," James said, pulling her closer to him, resting his cheek on her temple. They held onto each other, hoping the other wouldn't let go. Eventually the rain died down and the sun tried to edge it's way around the clouds. It would be okay, soon enough.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Dumbledore smiled sadly at all of them. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. To my great dismay, I have some bad news. One of our members has fallen, in the ever-raging battle against Voldemort. Kiah Malawi died last week when the Department of Mysteries was attacked. She put up a noble fight and saved many lives. Remember Kiah…" Dumbledore finished. Remus wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

The Order had grown considerably. There were more members now, like Mad Eye Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes, and Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. Peter had also been invited to join, the only time any of his friends got to see him.

"Today we have some new members who are expecting, like the Potters. Meet Frank and Alice Longbottom," Dumbledore said. They looked like the perfect picture of youth, Alice glowing with pregnancy.

Lily smiled and offered her hand, which Alice took willingly. "Hello, I'm Lily Potter. When is your due date?"

Alice touched her slightly showing stomach. "July 28th."

"Wow, mine is the 19th of July. Little Harry James Potter," Lily said, grinning.

"Ours is Neville. We haven't thought of a middle name yet," said Frank, "Enough talking, let's get down to business." Dumbledore smiled dejectedly at his enthusiasm and looked around at the faces looking up at him for hope, faith, and goodwill. _They are willing to die for this…_he thought to himself.

"Luckily we have had no missions thus far, Voldemort has not been active recently. Don't get your hopes up…this is not a good thing. He is planning something huge, my guess is a trap to lure us in and kill many. But no matter what, we will fight. Alice and Lily, if you choose not to fight because of your state, you do not have to," Dumbledore trailed off.

Alice and Lily shared a look. "I think we would be willing to contribute as much as we can," Alice said.

"We could stay here and help Madame Pomfrey heal the wounded. I almost lost my baby to Voldemort, I don't want to risk it again," Lily said stonily. James slipped his fingers through hers.

Dumbledore smiled at their courage, trying to push away the guilt out of his mind. "Good, that would be wonderful. Next…" The group continued on with business, trying to plot where Voldemort would attack next. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Dumbledore raised his palm, stopping an argument between Aberforth and Emmeline Vance. "I think we should end here. The next meeting should be in a few weeks; I will send an owl to notify you. Remus, could you please see me for a moment?"

Remus said bye to the Marauders, Lily, and Marissa, saddened by the thought of Kiah not leaving with them. He sat caddie corner to Dumbledore, who looked at him gravely. "I am so sorry for your loss, Remus," he said slowly.

Remus shrugged, scratching at a dent in the table. His heart was dropping.

"Times like this can be difficult. Do you need to talk about it?"

Remus was silent for a moment, then whispered, "Why did she have to leave me? Why now, when I needed her most?"

Sighing, Dumbledore pressed his fingertips together. "You have to remember everything happens for a reason. There is a reason she died-"

"How can there be any humane reason why she had to die? Why anyone dies? There is no reason!" Remus yelled, standing up suddenly causing his chair to fall over backwards.

"Remus! Stop!" Dumbledore said sternly, his eyes immediately calming Remus. "Listen to me, you have to accept the fact that she's gone. You are still alive, you are not dead. She would want you to keep going and to move on-"

Interrupting him, Remus quietly said, "How the hell do you know what she would want?"

"You forget that I watched over her during her seven years of schooling. I know all my students. You have to keep her memory alive, that is all you can do. You cannot blame yourself for what happened, it's done, she's not coming back. You have to accept that." Remus' feature softened as he looked at Dumbledore and digested what he said. All he could manage to do was nod his head, take his cloak off the back of the chair, and head for the door.

But before he left, he turned to Dumbledore, a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you, sir."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

February…

"Hurry Sirius! Before he wakes up!" Lily said, ushering him in. Sirius was slowly navigating a huge brown box to the Rec Room with his wand. Sirius grinned mischievously and quietly dropped the box on the floor, just loud enough to make a sound. James was a heavy sleeper.

Lily whirled around on him. "Shut up! He's going to wake up if you keep making a ton of noise!" Lily yelled in a whisper.

Groaning loudly, Sirius said, "You are a slave driver!" If looks could kill, Sirius would be dead on the floor now. "Those pregnant hormones…" he muttered to himself.

Sirius safely (with a few teasing moments) got the box to the Rec Room. "I swear one of these days I will murder you," Lily said under her breath.

"Why is James sleeping at noon anyways?" Sirius asked, ignoring her comment.

Lily cast a worried glance up the stairs. "The Ministry has made him work two days straight. One of our spies got information on the next attack. I'm not allowed to know about all that he does, but he hasn't slept more then three hours. He's just catching up."

Rubbing his head, Sirius began unwrapping the package. "I would try to get the Ministry off his back, but he's on a higher level than me. You might want to wake him up before one, that's when everyone is coming."

There was a loud thump upstairs, then running water. "He's awake, hurry up and finish," Lily said, "Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Is it your cooking?" Lily sent daggers his way and Sirius held up his hands in defense. "I'm just kidding! Sure, as long as you make kippers."

Lily shivered. "No way, that's disgusting."

"Whoa! What?" Sirius questioned. "That's your favorite!"

She shook her head. "No, no. Not anymore. James made it for me last week and I was sick for the rest of the night. I can't even think about it."

Sirius tried to hold back a laugh. "That's because James made it. Don't ever try his Yorkshire pudding either…it made me-" Sirius didn't get to finish, thankfully.

"Lily? Do I hear Sirius?" James called.

"Yes, unfortunately. We're coming up!" Lily replied. Sirius gave her the puppy dog pout. "Oh shut up, I'll make kippers for you." Sirius skipped up the stairs.

The smell of tea filled the air when Sirius and Lily walked in. Sirius turned into Padfoot and quickly leapt behind James, who was wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt. In a fluid motion, Padfoot grabbed the bottoms with his teeth and yanked them off, ripping the pants off and running away. James was wearing Scooby Doo boxers.

"Hey! Padfoot!" James yelped and chased after the dog. Padfoot stopped in the corner and began quickly ripping up the pants with his teeth. James began a tug of war game with him. "Padfoot…let go…of these…now…before…I kill…you…" James said through gritted teeth. Padfoot let go and James flew four feet backwards. Sirius now stood, laughing hard.

"_Scooby Scooby Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now! _Honestly Lily, I don't see how you could marry a man with Scooby Doo boxers," Sirius said casually.

Lily came up the next flight, laughing as James struggled to repair the rips. "You should see his other pairs, those gave me some second thoughts." Lily pulled out her wand and repaired the pajama bottoms in one quick flick. "Happy Birthday honey."

"Yeah, Happy 20th Birthday mate," Sirius chided as James fumbled to put his pants back on.

"Whatever. When is everyone else coming?" he asked.

"Anytime now," Lily said.

They heard a pop downstairs. "Hello?" Peter called.

"Maybe they're out. Oh well, we can keep James' gifts," Remus said.

With a shriek, James jumped up and ran down the stairs. "No! I'm here!" James shouted as he skidded to a halt in front of them. He looked crestfallen when he saw their hands empty. "Hey…where are my presents?" James whined, sounding much like a two year old.

"Nice to see you to James," grumbled Remus.

"And nice Scooby Doo boxers," Peter said with a smile. James looked down and saw his pants a little above his knees. Turning bright red, James yanked them halfway up his belly button.

Suddenly, James heard a pop and felt something, or someone, fall on top of him. "Ouch…oh sorry James! Happy Birthday by the way," Marissa said, getting off of James who sat up clutching his head.

"You don't have presents either," James said.

"Great to see you too," Marissa said, feeling herself being swept into a kiss by Sirius.

"Does anyone want sandwiches?" Lily asked. Everyone immediately rushed into the kitchen. "Wow…I'm taking that as a yes."

It was a mad food frenzy in the Potter home. The group of friends were talking and laughing, with an instant replay of Padfoot stealing James' pants, this time concluding in James turning into Prongs and battling it out with Padfoot.

"You break anything I will kill you," Lily said dangerously.

"Yes mom," Remus said. Lily just rolled her eyes and began piling Doritos on her turkey sandwich, placing the bun neatly on top then crushing it down full force on the chips in between.

The ones seated at the table gave Lily a puzzled look. "What?" Lily asked through a mouthful of chips and mayonnaise.

"You hate Doritos, Lils," Marissa said doubtfully.

"I know!" Lily said, spraying Peter with bits of bread. "Oops, sorry Pete. Ever since I've been pregnant I've just been stuffing them down my throat. They aren't that bad," Lily said, spraying more of her lunch on Peter. Lily apologized again and helped him wipe it off.

After Sirius' yelps of, "I SURRENDER! YOU WIN!" Lily blindfolded James and led him carefully to the Rec Room.

"Okay, we all chipped in to get this for you, so if you don't like it just act like you do. Ready?" Lily said. James jumped up and down excitedly as Lily whipped the blindfold off.

In the middle of the room stood a set of gleaming red drums. James gasped and slowly walked over to them. "For me?" his voice sounded like he sucked all the helium out of a balloon.

"No, for the Easter Bunny," Marissa said, rolling her eyes, "Are you going to play them or what?"

James slowly walked over to the drum set and picked up the drumsticks on the stool. Gingerly, he sat down at them and smiled widely. He tapped the tambourine three times…then broke out into chaos. James whacked the drums with enormous force, shaking his head and stomping his feet. The other occupants in the room covered their ears and yelled for him to stop.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" James yelled when he finished, throwing the drumsticks in the air.

"He is going to kill Harry with the noise," Peter commented.

"Not if Lily kills him first," muttered Remus.

"Thank God you're not pregnant, Marissa. I couldn't handle the hormones. James is like superman to me," Sirius said, about to add on until he was quickly silenced with a death glare from his wife.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

March…

"Sirius! Can you come outside for a second?" Marissa asked from the doorway of their apartment.

Sirius cocked his eyebrow suspiciously. "Why…" he asked very slowly.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Just come on!" Sirius reluctantly turned off the TV and headed out the door and down the stairs. Just before they stepped outside, Marissa blindfolded him.

"Okay, I am really scared for my life. What's going on?" Sirius asked with his hands stretched out in front of him.

"You'll see!" Marissa sang, pushing him out the door into the sunlight. "Ready?" Sirius nodded and Marissa whisked the blindfold off.

Sirius stood in shock at the gleaming black machine in front of him, surrounded by James, Remus, and Lily. As if in a daze, he walked over to it, pressing his hands on the handlebars. His eyes widened as he picked up the helmet sitting on the seat. It was jet black, with a sliver star air painted on the left side. There was also a leather jacket hanging off the right handle bar.

"Happy early Birthday, mate," James said, clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder. Sirius turned to him, trying to form words. After clearing his throat several times, he finally just gave James a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Sirius said happily, running to Lily and Remus and giving them each a hug. When he reached Marissa he gave her a long, deep kiss. "You wanna go for a ride?" he asked happily.

Marissa backed up with her hands held in front of her. "No, no, no, there is no way I will get on a death machine." Sirius just shrugged and caught the keys James threw to him. Excitedly, he slipped on the jacket and secured the shining helmet on his head. He turned the keys in one quick motion, revving the engine up and laughing maniacally. He pushed down full throttle and zoomed down the street, whooping and hollering.

"Five galleons says he'll get arrested by a please-man," James said.

"Policeman," Lily corrected, "and I'll take that bet."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

James looked worriedly outside at the sunset. Sirius popped in the room next to him and looked out the window. "We have to go, it's getting later," he said. James nodded and went into the bedroom where Lily was reading through baby books.

Quietly, he snuck up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in the morning, Marissa is coming when she gets off work," he paused for a moment, then said, "I'm worried something is going to go wrong."

Lily nodded and turned, looking up at his blue eyes filled with concern. She gave him a long kiss. "It should be fine, you do this every month," James nodded in agreement, his eyes still full of worry. Lily squeezed his hand. "Just be careful. I love you," she whispered in his ear. James swept her in his arms, holding her tight.

"I love you back." James walked out of the room and went back downstairs to where his cloak was. "Ready?" he asked Sirius, who gave a meek smile. Full moons were always an anxious night.

The two friends Apparated to Hogsmeade, just outside the Shrieking Shack. The sun had completely disappeared along the horizon, casting them into darkness. "_Lumos!_" James and Sirius whispered. Carefully and without anyone looking, they opened the gate to the Shrieking Shack and crept up to the house, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Is Peter coming?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No, it was weird though. He didn't send an owl, he sent a telegram. It read; can't do full moon STOP Sorry guys STOP Peter."

James rolled his eyes and looked downwards. "What is with him lately? We never see him anymore. He usually gives us a reason but now just nothing?"

"I don't know, mate. Right now we need to focus on Remus. This is the first full moon without Kiah, who knows how much he will hurt himself," Sirius said. James quickened his pace.

When they stepped into the torn up living room, Remus was still himself, just pacing and sweating. "How are you?" Sirius asked, throwing his cloak out of the room.

Remus cringed and sat on the floor. "Everything hurts, this is worse than any other time."

"Remus you have to relax more," James said, "The moon is coming, we have an idea. To take your mind off of the transformation, how about we go exploring like we used to at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah! We could walk around the Forbidden Forrest or go to the outskirts of Hogsmeade," Sirius put in.

Remus started shaking. "I-I don't know. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"We'll be here to hold you back. Come on, you won't even know you're a werewolf," James said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Remus was silent for several seconds, but eventually gave a submissive nod. James smiled at him and closed his eyes, transforming into his Anamagus stag, Prongs. Sirius did the same, barking as Padfoot and running around in circles. Remus smiled lightly and then arched his back, yelling in pain. The full moon was here.

Werewolf transformations were unbearable. Remus' bones began rearranging themselves into a wolfish form. His fingernails grew into sharp claws. He was screaming but it soon turned to a whimper, his face had become a snout and two slits for his eyes. Fur grew all over his body as he thrust his face upwards and howled. His feet morphed into long paws with his claws digging into the wood floor.

Padfoot and Prongs watched helplessly as they had done a million times before. There was nothing they could do to stop the pain from taking over Remus. Soon his mind would no longer be his own, but that of a hungry wolf looking for blood and flesh to sooth his barbaric needs.

Moony began biting at his leg, growling yet whimpering at the same time. Prongs ran forward and pried his mouth away with his antlers. Moony tried to growl but immediately stopped when he saw Prongs. Padfoot smiled in his mind. Remus was still with them.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Okay, the baby is crying. What could be the matter?" Marissa quizzed, one of the baby care books in her lap.

"Um, it might need to be changed, fed, held, burped, or tired," Lily ticked off with her fingers.

"Yes!" Marissa answered.

Lily smiled and looked at the full moon. "Do you think they are alright?" she asked worriedly, fiddling with her wedding ring. She usually did that when she was nervous.

Marissa sighed and looked out the window with her. "I know Remus isn't. I can't believe he has to go through it. And he's going to hurt himself worse this time."

"Because of Kiah," Lily whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this full moon. Something is going to go wrong."

With a sigh, Marissa took Lily's hand in hers and squeezed it. "We just have to pray they will be fine."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs walked along the trees surrounding Hogsmeade. Moony would sniff the air and growl every once in a while, but would stop when Prongs or Padfoot would look him in the eyes. It was their only form of communication.

The streets were busy and the three friends had to keep a distance. Now and then they would playfully fight, making it seem that Remus was also an Anamagus, not a monster. There were a few close misses, once Remus went after a beggar on the street. Another time there was a little boy who strayed too far from his parents. But Padfoot and Prongs knew how to handle it.

When they reached the back of the Three Broomsticks, Padfoot stopped suddenly and motioned his head towards the pub. Neither Prongs nor Moony could understand what he was trying to imply. Padfoot, feeling very irritated at lack of communication skills, signaled Prongs to watch over Moony for a moment while he walked as close as he could to the pub without being noticed.

Padfoot carefully peaked his head through the back door of the Three Broomsticks and perked his ears up so he could hear. The Minister of Magic was talking quietly to Professor Dumbledore. Curious, Padfoot took a cautious step inside.

"-the numbers are too great. We have to do something about it," Dumbledore was saying.

The Minister rubbed his eyes. "Albus, there is nothing we can do. _Our_ numbers are being worn down. With every attack more Aurors are lost. We have begun putting Analysts and Department Heads in battles! We cannot risk anything else."

"Did you know that four innocent families died yesterday? Two were wizarding families, the others were muggles. I have other families with threats on their lives. I have a prophecy predicting the one who can save us all," Dumbledore said. Padfoot was confused. _A Prophecy?_

Leaning forward, the Minister raised an eyebrow. "What prophecy?"

Dumbledore waved his hand. "I know nothing about it. I am still figuring out the details. But it's soon, it proclaims the one who can defeat Voldemort and save us all."

"This information could be vital to our survival!"

"No, not yet. We have too many other problems to focus on something that may not be true. Now, about the upcoming attack…" Padfoot continued to listen, making a mental note about everything they discussed.

Meanwhile, Prongs was watching a group of drunkards having a break dancing contest on a piece of cardboard. It sounded as if there was muggle rap playing as they spun and flailed their legs around. Prongs became drawn to watching them dance and galloped around in circles as a victory dance when one of them pulled a great move.

Somewhere off, he heard a priminal growl. Prongs stopped in mid-gallop, cocking his head to hear better. It was definitely Moony. He took off full speed to where he had heard the growl, hoping his animal instincts would lead him in the correct direction. Prongs skidded to a halt, looking for Moony. He found him ready to attack.

Hagrid, the keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts, was walking out of the Hogs Head, using the back exit. His cheeks were unusually rosy behind his bushy beard. He was stumbling around, singing an Irish song. Moony had his back arched, head down, letting out a low snarl as he prepared to pounce. Hagrid saw him and froze.

Barely moving, Hagrid reached behind him and took out his cross bow and a silver tipped arrow. "I don't wanna hert yeh," Hagrid muttered as he loaded the crossbow. Moony came closer still to Hagrid. Prongs ran towards them as fast as he could, but he was too far off. He would never make it in time. The silver on the arrow would kill Moony as soon as it touched him.

Moony was hungry for blood. He took off towards Hagrid, ready to attack. Hagrid took careful aim, seeming to be completely sober. Prongs ran faster and faster, pushing his legs to get there. Moony was about to pounce, Hagrid released the bow.

Before the bow hit him, Moony saw Prongs charging. The human inside him came alive and Moony ran off into the forest, hiding behind the trees. The arrow missed its original target and plunged deep into Prongs' right side. Prongs collapsed to the ground, whining at the shooting pain traveling through his body.

Padfoot heard the growl, Moony was in trouble. He ran towards the sound, hearing Prongs running also. "I don't wanna hert yeh," Padfoot heard. He recognized the voice belonging to Hagrid. Padfoot ran faster. He stopped dead as he saw Moony run behind the trees and Prongs fall to the ground, an arrow sticking out from his side.

Both Moony and Padfoot ran towards Prongs. His eyes were heavy and his breathing was low. Padfoot whined and Moony nudged Prongs, who sluggishly moved his hind leg. Hagrid tried coming towards them, but Padfoot barked ferociously at him. Moony was still a werewolf.

Hagrid moved back carefully, tears swarming in his eyes. "I didn' mean ter…I'm sorry…I didn' mean ter hert the poor creature," he blubbered. Padfoot continuously barked at him until Hagrid went away. He couldn't risk Moony hurting anyone else.

Padfoot growled at Moony, who got the hint and headed through the backwoods to the Shrieking Shack. With a quick look around, Padfoot turned back into Sirius and kneeled down next to Prongs.

"Prongs? Stay with me mate," Sirius said, resting a hand near the wound and feeling Prongs quiver with pain at his touch. "Can you transform?" asked Sirius. Prongs nodded his nuzzle and closed his eyes, concentrating. A moment later James was lying there, letting out a moan.

"Damn that doesn't feel too good. Can you take it out?" James asked.

Sirius shivered slightly. "Uh, I'm not good with blood. Let's just get you back to Lily, she's good at medical stuff."

"No! She'll kill me!" James said nervously, "Plus, I'm in no shape to Apparate."

Sirius laughed. "It's either you die here or you die by Lily's wrath."

"Here," James said automatically. Sirius rolled his eyes and lifted James to his feet carefully. They began the excruciating walk to Hogwarts, the only place with the closest fireplace.

When they arrived, Peeves came zooming over to them and bowed deeply. "Ah, Messers Potter and Black. How may Peeves be assistance to you?"

"Help us get to Dumbledore's office, please," Sirius said. Peeves cackled happily and went to a nearby linen closet, pulling out a stretcher. Sirius made it levitate and laid James on it, guiding the stretcher up the stairs. The Marauders were the only people Peeves liked that had ever attended Hogwarts. Their history of mischief had swayed Peeves to worship them.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked when they arrived in his office. Sirius quickly explained what happened.

"Sir, could you possibly get Madam Pomfrey to fix this?" James asked, wincing as he changed his weight.

Dumbledore had a small twinkle in his eyes. "Are you sure you want her to look at it?"

"Anything is better than Lily finding out about this. I swear she'll kill me," James muttered.

"I think I'll send you home through Floo. Although what you did was noble, you shouldn't have left the Shrieking Shack at all. I believe its best if Lily heals you, she needs as much training as she can get for the Order," Dumbledore said nonchalantly. James groaned inwardly.

James stepped into the fire first, the arrow still in his side. "G-Godric's Hollow," he said nervously. In a rushing moment, he tumbled out of the fireplace, crying out in pain. He had landed on his side.

"Oh my God! James!" Lily said, rushing over to him. She gasped when she saw the arrow. Sirius appeared a moment later.

"Now Lily, let me explain," Sirius said, not missing a beat.

Lily turned her fiery gaze on him. "You better have an explanation for this!"

"Are you okay, Sirius?" Marissa asked worriedly, giving him a hug.

Sirius squeezed back. "I'm fine. Remus was about to attack Hagrid. Hagrid shot a silver tipped arrow at him but James blocked it and it hit him."

"A silver tipped arrow? That causes a lot of damage, werewolf or not," Marissa said.

"Wait a second. Hagrid was at the Shrieking Shack?" Lily asked. Sirius hesitated for a moment, then smiled sweetly. Lily was onto him. "Don't you dare give me that innocent smile, Sirius! Was Hagrid at the Shrieking Shack?"

With a sigh, Sirius said, "No, no. We thought it would be better for Remus if we distracted him as much as possible. So we went to the outskirts of Hogsmeade."

There was a silence for a moment. Instead of Lily exploding, Marissa yelled, "WHAT? YOU WENT TO HOGSMEADE?"

"Outskirts of Hogsmeade!" Sirius cut in, "and we did it all the time at Hogwarts!"

"This isn't Hogwarts! What was Hagrid doing on the outskirts anyways?" Marissa shot.

"Well," Sirius said, unsure if he should tell what happened. Marissa and Lily's looks told him he should go ahead and say. "Moony went close to the village, actually to the back of the Hogs Head-"

"Who was watching him?"

"I don't know what happened! One minute he was there, the next he as about to attack Hagrid!"

"Where were you then?" Sirius was silent. "Huh? Since you obviously know everything, where were you?"

Lily broke the fight up; James' breathing was becoming shallower, although he had a tiny smile on his face from the argument. "Look Marissa, can you help me with James? I need the bedroom cleared and supplies." Marissa nodded, sending a death glare towards Sirius. She ran up to the bedroom, summoning cloths and bandages as she passed by a bathroom.

"Thanks," Sirius muttered, helping James off the floor.

"Oh I have a few questions myself. You are nowhere near off the hook yet. Right now I'm concerned about James," Lily said, levitating James in the air.

"Lils, I'm fine," James coughed out, spewing a small amount of blood.

"Shush. Just stay alive for me."

"No problem," James held up an O.K. sign with his fingers.

Lily pushed back James' hair lovingly. "Do you think Remus will be okay for the night?"

Sirius looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Honestly?" Lily nodded, "No, he'll be in bad shape. We might have to take him to St. Mungos' for a few days. Even in a wolfish state he'll blame himself for the accident. That, on top of Kiah's death, will tear him apart."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Remus? Are you here?" Sirius called. Everything he said echoed around the Shrieking Shack.

"Yeah," Remus said, his voice cracking. Sirius walked in another room and found Remus lying halfway off of a tattered couch. His robes were ripped and every part of his skin that was showing was either bruised or bleeding.

Sirius gasped and rushed over, helping him off the couch. "Oh God, Remus! We have to get you to St. Mungos'! I would've never left if-"

Remus interrupted him. "Is James alright?" he croaked.

Sirius seemed distracted as he guided Remus down the stairs and towards the tunnel to the Whomping Willow. "Good as new, Lily is a wonder with healing magic. But her and James have always been extra talented. Lily and Marissa gave him hell for going to Hogsmeade, and me as a matter of fact."

"You're sure James is fine though? Are Lily or Marissa upset with me? Is Dumbledore angry?" Remus asked as Sirius dragged him along.

"Everything is fine except for you. I'll fire call everyone when we get to St. Mungos," Remus tried to debate he was fine, but Sirius just said, "Shut up already. As soon as you're fine again we are taking you on a hardcore workout, you are way to heavy." Remus just smiled to himself. _I don't deserve such good friends…_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:**I know the whole James and Sirius' birthday thing was very scattered and not very "flowy" (yes, it's a word, shut up!) Should I eliminate it and just find a different way to bring in Sirius' motorbike? If anyone has any ideas, please tell me because I'm fresh out. It doesn't help this whole past week I've had color guard every day from 7:30 to 3:30 OUTSIDE in the IMMENSE heat (109 one day) and my brain is fried from too much sun and learning to many things in such a short amount of time. I'm trying to get rolling on the alternate ending to this story but when I get home I'm so tired I just sleep and, like I said, my brain is toast. I'm also trying to put together all my random ideas for the Lily and James love/hate fic I want to write but I'm goo and can't make sense of it. So after next week (outside again then going on a trip to Texas to watch other color guards/bands and go to the biggest water park in the country) I should be able to get going.

Sorry I bored everyone to death, but I thought I would share. Anyone else want to be random?

:-)


	40. Pregnancy Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

_**The pain switching idea was from the unknown one!**_

**Last Chapter Summery:** Remus locked himself in his apartment, thinking of Kiah and dreading her funeral. There was an Order of the Phoenix meeting and the Longbottoms joined. Dumbledore talked to Remus about Kiah. James' birthday and everyone got him drums. Sirius also had his birthday and he got his motorbike. It's the full moon and Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs decide to take a stroll in Hogsmeade. They loose Moony and he almost attacks Hagrid. Hagrid shoots a silver tipped arrow at Moony but Prongs blocks it with his form and gets hurt. Sirius goes back for Remus the next morning and tells him James is fine.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

May…

"James!" Lily shrieked, looking at herself in the mirror. James shot up in bed and glanced at the clock. 5:30 AM. "James come here!" Lily screamed again. James jumped out of bed, expertly untangling himself from the sheets and ran to the bathroom.

"What is it? What's the matter?" James asked as he slid in the bathroom, catching himself on the doorway.

"The baby is moving!" Lily said, holding her stomach and smiling. James crept over as if her stomach was a bomb. He gently laid his hand on the small bulge and felt something move.

James smiled and placed his other hand on her stomach. "That's amazing. It's our little Harry," James breathed.

Tears were standing in Lily's eyes. They both stood there for quite some time until the baby stopped moving within her. Shakily, James took Lily's hands in his and kissed each finger, then pressed his forehead against hers ever so lightly. "You are so wonderful," Lily said quietly.

"You are too perfect," James whispered back. He kissed her lips so gently and so sensually. "I love you more than anything," he breathed into her lips.

"I love you more than that," Lily said, sliding deeply into his strong frame, feeling completely safe.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Hey you're here!" Lily said bubbly as she walked into the kitchen. Marissa was spinning around on the barstool but stopped unsteadily when Lily arrived.

"Of course I'm here, you only called me about a million times," Marissa said grumpily while glancing at the clock, which read 7:13 AM. Marissa was not a morning person. "What's the box for?" she asked as she saw Lily struggle with a large cardboard box.

Lily grinned and flipped open the box with flare. She then whipped out a pair of sweat pants. "Tada! What do you think?" she asked excitedly.

Marissa looked at the box, then at the sweat pants, then at Lily. "You woke me up at six in the bloody morning for sweat pants?" Marissa muttered.

Grinning, Lily walked over to Marissa and dramatically said, "They are maternity pants! I found them in Diagon Alley. They have a spell to mold to your body shape. They fit perfectly, heat up or cool down on your command, decrease the need to use the bathroom, and stops itchiness! These are miracle pants!"

"You woke me up at six in the bloody morning for sweat pants?" Marissa repeated.

Ignoring her last comment, Lily skipped over to the box and began modeling all the clothes. "It's amazing! They have all types of clothes. There are different uses for each thing depending what stage of the pregnancy your in. I worship the person who invented these!" Lily continued on and on for the next ten minutes. She turned to show Marissa a pair of socks that massage your feet with each step, but Marissa wasn't there. Groaning, Lily rushed to the mirror and clearly stated Marissa's name. She found her in bed, fast asleep with Sirius next to her falling halfway out of the bed.

Lily rolled her eyes and tapped the mirror impatiently with her wand. Already bored with her new clothes, Lily went upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the full-length mirror, smiling. She was starting to swell up a little bit. She defiantly looked pregnant, her skin was glowing and her stomach had a tiny bulge. Lily only wore one piece of jewelry, a gold chain with her wedding and engagement rings resting on them. They wouldn't fit on her hands anymore. For some reason she was happy she was getting fatter. Harry kicked inside of her and Lily's smile broadened. She felt hungry.

Walking down to the kitchen, Lily hummed a tune that she remembered from graduation. "_…you know my thoughts before I open up my mouth and try to speak. You know my dreams, must be listening when I'm talking in my sleep. I hope you know I love everything about you don't you know…_" Lily sang under her breath as she rummaged through the fridge. She remembered it well, it was called Thankful, the same song she sang in front of the entire seventh year.

The house was too quiet. It was Saturday; James had to go into work today. He couldn't tell her what he was working on, but it had taken up most of his week. Sighing, feeling lonely, Lily decided she was going to have lemon juice. A few weeks ago Lily was craving an unidentifiable food. She called her mother and made her name off all of the weird foods she had eaten when she was pregnant.

"_There's got to be something…everything you've said has made me sick," Lily had said, flopping on the couch of her childhood home. _

_Jennifer sighed, pacing the room. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "Lemon juice!"_

"_Lemon juice?" Lily had asked. _

_Nodding, Jennifer launched into an explanation. "What you do is buy fresh lemons. Squeeze them and put it in a cup with crushed ice and a ton of salt. Then you eat it with a spoon. I ate two a day when I was pregnant with you."_

Immediately after seeing her mother, Lily rushed to the store and bought all the supplies. She had been hooked on them ever since. With a small sigh, Lily took her concoction and went to the sofa and flipped on the tele. A commercial for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups came on. _Mmmm…chocolate…_

Around ten in the morning, Remus popped into the living room to see Lily absorbed in a cooking show. There were seven empty glasses surrounding her. "Lils, are you hungry?" Remus asked with a slight smile.

Lily shrugged. "Not so much, just my usual cravings." She patted the spot next to her on the sofa, signaling Remus to sit down. "You want to go get some lunch?"

"It's ten, Lillian," Remus said, propping his feet on the coffee table and reaching for a candy in the dish sitting on the end table.

"I wouldn't touch those, James and Sirius were hovering around the candy with wands in their hands a few days back." Remus instantly dropped the candy back in the dish. "We can go get ice cream, I just need something sweet."

Remus laughed and stood up. "From salty to sweet. Okay let's get ice cream," he said, holding out his hands to help her up. They both went to the fireplace and quickly shot fire out of their wands, ready for Floo travel. Lily couldn't Apparate anymore since she was pregnant.

After four hot fudge sundaes, Lily said, "You want to stop and get some pickle juice?" Remus rolled his eyes in response.

"How about we stop and visit Marissa and Sirius instead?" Remus asked nicely.

Lily shrugged. "I'd rather get pickle juice but whatever."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Hey Chocolate!" Lily cooed as they arrived in the apartment. Marissa's black lab puppy (not so much a puppy anymore) came bounding over to Lily and began licking her hands. Lily continued cooing and petting the dog while Remus called for Marissa and Sirius.

Marissa walked into the living room, Banishing the towel in her hands back into the kitchen. "Hey, what's up?"

Remus shrugged. "Just paying a visit. We were at the Ice Cream Parlor earlier."

"Wait, let me guess, four hot fudge sundaes?" Remus laughed at Marissa's remark, "Lily took me last week."

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked.

The person in question arrived in the room. "Right here. Oh Lily, your mum just called here asking for you," Sirius said, "I think I'm getting the hang of this telepole thing!"

"Telephone," Marissa corrected automatically.

"I better go call her back," Lily said, scratching Chocolate behind the ears one more time and leaving the room.

"Hey mum, what did you need?" Lily asked as she answered the phone.

Her mother's voice on the other end sounded very excited. "We're grandparents!" Jen said excitedly.

Lily looked down at her stomach and scanned the area around her feet, as if her child had dropped out from her stomach just a moment ago. "Mum, I'm still pregnant," Lily said simply.

Jen laughed. "Not you, Petunia!"

"Petunia was pregnant?" Lily asked icily.

"Yes! Oh Petunia didn't want you to know, but I couldn't hold it in any longer! They had a beautiful boy-"

"How can it beautiful if she had it?"

"Lily," her mother said in a warning tone.

"Sorry but it's true. God knows what she married. And she had a boy? No, I'm having a boy!"

"You both can have boys!"

"No we can't! She's trying to steal my thunder!"

"Lily, be reasonable. Anyways they named him Dudley Dursley-"

Lily snorted, "Dudley Dursley? Poor kid…"

"Maybe after little Harry is born you and Petunia can come visit us for tea!" Jean said, changing the subject.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Hey I got to go mum, Sirius needs the phone."

"Okay dear, bye!" Lily slammed the phone down on the receiver and groaned. She was startled to turn around and find Sirius, Marissa, Remus, and even Chocolate standing still behind her. "Did you enjoy my _private_ conversation?" Lily said grumpily.

"Oh come off it, Lillian! You would have told us in a minute anyways!" Sirius said.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Ready?" James asked. Sirius nodded.

"Ready for what?" Lily asked, approaching them from behind.

James slipped on his cloak. "Remember, we have that Quidditch match tonight?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh yes," she said with a sigh, "Have fun and be back before midnight, even if the match isn't over yet."

James laughed and gave her a kiss. "Love you!" he called as he left.

"Whatever, go have fun," Lily said with a wave of her hand. James laughed and gave a small wave back as Sirius shut the door firmly behind them. "I don't understand why they have to see Quidditch once a month," Lily muttered to herself.

In fact, James and Sirius were not going to a Quidditch match. There wasn't even a Quidditch match scheduled for tonight. They crept behind the next corner and Apparated to Privet Drive. "Time to make some magic," Sirius said quietly.

They had been doing this for a few months now. Since they had been out of school they hadn't had much time for pranks. They had established the second Thursday of every month to go on "Black and Potter Escapades". So far they had played pranks on Snape, Bellatrix, the Dursley's, and Dumbledore once. He of course caught them and had a good chuckle about the scar they gave him, which turned out to be a perfect map of the London Underground. Now it was time to hit the Dursley's again.

Slowly, James and Sirius crept up to the front window and saw Petunia and Vernon on the couch watching the news. Next to them was a baby monitor. Sirius grinned and pealed his coat off, revealing a UPS suit. He took a letter out of one of the pockets. James handed him a clipboard and pushed him towards the door. Sirius knocked quietly.

Petunia was the one who answered the door. "Letter to Mr. Dursley, special delivery," Sirius said with an American accent. Petunia snatched it away curiously. "Sign here, ma'am," Sirius said, handing her the clipboard. Petunia signed away without looking and closed the door in his face.

"Vernon, you have a letter," Petunia said, trying to look uninterested but peered over his shoulder as he read it.

_Dear Mr. Dursley,_

_The IRS would like to inform you that you are being audited due to discreptencdes in your claims filed for the previous three years. Fraudulent claims may result in penalties and fines of, but not limited to, 186,000 pounds, that will be due upon completion of audit. Failure too fully corporate and comply with the process set forth by the IRS will be punishable by serving jail time._

_Have a nice day!_

_--The IRS_

"Vernon! What are we going to do?" Petunia shrieked, "We can't owe that much to the government!" Before Vernon could answer, the doorbell rang again. This time James was at the door.

"What?" Vernon snarled.

"Letter to Mr. Dursley, special delivery," James said, having fun with a Jamaican accent. He seemed unperturbed by the fact Vernon had sprayed spit in his face with impaired speech.

Vernon wrenched the letter out of James' hands. "Who's this from?" he asked.

James shrugged. "I just deliver the letters, man. Sign here," he said, handing the clipboard over. Vernon scrawled his name and pushed him out the door. Furiously ripping his letter open. He read it momentarily, then angrily tore the letter up into small pieces.

"WE HAVE TO PAY THE BLASTED GOVERNMENT 200,000 POUNDS?" Vernon yelled.

Petunia's eyes darted around nervously. "Shh, the neighbors will hear!" She immediately darted to the window and searched outside as if waiting for the neighbors to rush over to her house in an angry mob for what they heard.

"We are going to the IRS building straight away! Get Dudley and leave him with Mrs. Figg for a bit," Vernon said as he waddled over to the end table for his car keys. Petunia hurried upstairs and got a sleeping Dudley from his crib. He was not the prettiest baby. After Petunia was done cooing to him, they rushed out of the house.

"Told you it would work," Sirius said smugly as they stepped inside the house.

James ignored his comment and tapped his wand thoughtfully against his chin. "I got it. Here's what we do…"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The Dursley's came storming up the drive a moment later. "Who would do such an awful thing?" Petunia said in an abnormally high voice. Dudley was in her arms and awake, already looking spoiled rotten.

"Bloody bonkers. IRS didn't even know who we were," Vernon grumbled under his breath. He fiddled with the house keys and opened the door to the inside. Petunia screamed when she saw her house, causing Dudley to burst into a fit of ugly wails.

There was mold growing up the walls and all over the floor. Seven snakes were slithering around their feet. Everything that was on the floor before was on the ceiling and everything that was on the ceiling was on the floor.

"LILY!" Petunia screamed, looking around the house wildly as if to see her hiding behind the corner. "I KNOW YOU DID THIS LILY!"

Just then all of the picture frames around the house flashed, and inside each of the frames was a picture of Lily. Petunia screamed louder and Vernon looked at his wife in astonishment.

James and Sirius were looking through the front window, watching chaos unravel. Both were laughing quietly. "Oh the look on their faces, that was priceless!" James whispered, ducking down into the bushes.

Sirius took a side length glance at James. "I miss this."

"Miss what?" James asked.

Shrugging, Sirius picked at the grass on the ground. "I don't know, having fun with you. Like in Hogwarts, before Lily and you were dating. I love Lily dearly, but you know, it was more fun when we were single and causing mayhem. Now that your going to be a dad, it's going to be harder to hang out with you."

James chuckled and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "You will always be my best mate. Nothing can come between that."

Sirius grinned. "Thanks." There was an uncomfortable silence until Sirius said, "We are a bunch of girls, let's go find someone else to prank. There's a lot of time to kill before Lily demands you home." James laughed and they hurried behind some trashcans and Apparated.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Whoa! Why is this goo on fire?" Sirius asked himself, consulting the cookbook propped on the counter. The pasta sauce was turning brown around the edges and a small flame had started on the side. The pasta noodles had a lid on them, but it was threatening to explode on him any second.

Peter walked in the room and saw Sirius in a pink frilly apron and an overlarge chef's hat. He was dancing around between pots, hitting them forcefully with his wand. "Mrs. Black? Is Sirius here?" Peter asked loudly.

Sirius slowly turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "Haha, very funny Pete. Give me a second, okay?" Peter shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. Sirius placed his hands on his hips, in an all too girly way, and then snapped his fingers. Flipping through the cookbook, he scanned the page and began whispering an incantation to himself. "_Finite!_" he said, waving his wand over all of the pots and food. It disappeared and then reappeared in the sink. His apron and chefs hat zoomed away and hung itself on a hook by the door. "I'll just order take out. What's up?" Sirius asked casually.

Lowering his eyes, Peter nervously walked to a chair and sat in it. "Well…I have a problem."

"Ah well the world's an imperfect place. What's wrong?" Sirius asked, sitting at a chair across from Peter.

"Um, I haven't had a girlfriend since Petula…and I'm worried."

Sirius just stared at him. "What? Not one date?"

"No, I've had dates, it's just that I haven't had a girlfriend," Peter said, stumbling over his words. Sirius stared some more. "Like I'll go on two dates and then the woman leaves halfway through them or they give me a fake number or they say, 'I don't think it's going to work out between us.'"

"Not since Petula?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded.

"You've gotta help me! I'm scared for my health!" Peter said with his voice squeaking.

Sirius held a hand up. "Okay, okay, okay. I used this all the time at Hogwarts. Just do this on your first date and the girl will fall in love with you."

Peter scooted up to the edge of the chair and leaned forward on the table. "What? Tell me please!" he begged.

With a small smile, Sirius leaned his elbow on the table. "It's a story. But you have to do it right in order for it to work. That means acting. Can you act?"

Peter's eyes darkened, but he shook his head slightly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can."

"Good! Here we go," Sirius said. He adjusted himself to look cool and casual and flashed a stunning smile. "About a summer ago, I was backpacking through Western Europe-"

Snorting, Peter said, "You were backpacking through Western Europe?"

"Do you want a date or not?" Sirius said shortly.

He held up his hands in defense. "Yes, yes, go on."

Sirius glared at him one last time, then put on his game face. "I was just outside Barcelona, hiking in the foothills of Mount Tibidabo. I was at the end of this path, and I came to a clearing. There was a lake. Very secluded. There were tall trees all around. It was dead silent. Gorgeous. And across the lake, I saw a beautiful woman, bathing herself. But she was crying," Sirius' eyes got a faraway look and tears welled up in them.

Peter was staring at Sirius, completely drawn into the story. "Why?" he asked quietly.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Checkmate," Remus said, moving his queen.

Analyzing the board, Sirius said, "No way! I had you!"

"Obviously not, since I just won," Remus commented, picking at his nails.

"You win everything," Sirius grumbled.

James laughed and shifted his weight. He was sprawled across the couch with Lily lying on top of his legs, her head resting on his stomach, reading a book. "Isn't Peter coming over?" Lily asked.

Chuckling, Sirius set up the pawns on the chessboard. "Doubt it, he has a date tonight. Came over to the flat a few days ago asking for advice."

"The Western Europe story?" both Remus and James asked at the same time.

"Mmm-hmm," Sirius said, making the first move on the board.

Marissa and Lily shared a confused look. "Western Europe story?" Marissa asked Sirius.

"Uh-oh, mate. She has you cornered," Remus said, taking Sirius' bishop.

Sirius just rolled his eyes. "It's a story you use to get girls to fall in love with you on the first date," Marissa gave Sirius a death glare, "Don't worry, I stopped using it when we started dating."

"Did you use it on me?" Marissa asked.

"Nah, you just fell for my raw animal magnetism," Sirius said, flashing her a charming grin.

Rissa rolled her eyes. "That is so not true!"

Lily laughed. "You know you did. It was at my birthday party and you were telling me how sexy he was with no shirt on."

Sirius closed the board with a wave of his wand. Remus groaned and muttered something about 'always when I'm winning.' Sirius smiled and turned towards Marissa. "Really? Tell me more about my sexy body," he said arrogantly. Sirius received a pillow smacking him in the face.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

June…

"Sirius it's against the law!" Remus saw impatiently.

A screwdriver flew past Remus as Sirius scooted out from under his motorbike. "Listen, it's not illegal if no muggles see it."

The screwdriver flew back towards Sirius and he caught it with his free hand. "Muggles _will_ see it eventually. And it's breaking many other laws, such as Misuse of Muggle Artifacts-"

"What if I go to my boss tomorrow and ask to file a request about it?" asked Sirius, interrupting Remus.

"They still wouldn't let you do it! Too many risks are involved-"

"Bloody hell! I only want my motorbike to fly!" Sirius yelled, "It gets so boring just piddling around the town."

Under his breath, Remus said, "If piddling means going 150 miles per hour."

Sirius rolled over to his toolbox and dug around, pulling out a wrench. "Look, I'm almost done prepping it for flying. Just a few spells and it'll be over. James was okay with it-"

"James has little common sense-"

"Too bad he's having a kid-"

"Do whatever you want! I don't care if you're sent to Azkaban!" Remus through his hands in the air and flopped on the old couch in the garage. Sirius had been keeping the bike in the Potter's garage, since his flat didn't have one.

With a small laugh, Sirius commented, "It would be a minor charge if I was caught. Probably just a fine, calm yourself."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily stormed into Remus' apartment. Everyone else was there, excluding Peter. "I'm a fat cow!" she cried as she threw her purse down in the corner.

Everyone in the room grimaced. It was nearing the end of Lily's pregnancy and she was especially moody. Anything they said made her angry and if they didn't say anything at all she would burst into tears because she was being ignored. She was getting quite large as it was nearing the end of June, and the due date was coming along fast.

"Nothing tastes good," Lily continued ranting as she leaned against the counter, "I can't see my feet anymore, I can't shave-"

"Too much information, Lillian," Sirius said quietly. Lily sent a glare his way.

"Good God man, don't anger it," Remus said in an undertone.

"YOU TRY BEING PREGNANT! I WANT TO SEE _YOU_ MANAGE!" Lily screamed. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," another glare reached Sirius, "I can't sleep, everything hurts, my stomach itches, the toilet has become my best friend, I waddle like a freaking penguin-"

"Oooh, penguins!" Sirius said with a smile.

Lily sent another glower his way and Sirius shut up quickly. "I have sausage fingers, I'm sweating like a pig, and my feet are killing me!"

James stood up and pointed to the seat. "I think you'd be more comfortable if you sat down, Lily."

Turning around slowly, Lily narrowed her eyes. "You," she said, her tone dripping with ice, "as if you haven't done enough." James backed away slowly.

"Um, Lils?" Sirius asked in a sunshine voice. Lily turned to him next and he cowered slightly. He held out a plate of cookies. "Do you want a cookie?"

Lily put a hand to her chest and tears sprung up in her eyes. "Thank you so much!" she said, giving him a hug and grabbing a cookie.

James leaned over and muttered, "You have _got_ to tell me how you did that."

"What are you two girls whispering about over there?" Lily asked edgily.

Flashing a grin, James said all too sweetly, "I was telling Sirius how beautiful you look."

Once again, tears came up to Lily's eyes and she gave James a long kiss. It wasn't the easiest thing to do since her stomach got in the way. "You are the sweetest husband a girl could ask for," Lily said. Sirius gave James the thumbs up behind Lily's back.

A timer went off on Lily's watch and she groaned. "I have three chocolate cakes in the oven at home. Be back later!" she said, now in a great mood. With one last wave she pranced out the door.

James let out a huge sigh. "She is impossible to live with! The hormones are bouncing off the walls!"

"Well why don't you try being pregnant and going through the pain of having birth?" Marissa said coolly.

Sirius snapped his fingers. "Hey…why don't you?"

Everybody turned to Sirius. "What?" James asked.

"Maybe we could do some sort of a prank. Like for a week you can feel whatever Lily is going through," Sirius explained.

Remus smiled. "Yeah…I think I read about that some where!"

Scoffing, James said, "Of course you have Moony, I think you've read more books than Lily."

"Not with all the pregnancy books, he hasn't," Sirius said.

Remus held a hand up and thought about it for a moment. "I remember something about in the early 1900's whenever the husband complained about his wife being pregnant, the wife would cast a spell secretly on him that would make him experience everything she was going through. It wouldn't work on the giving birth part, but on everything else it did. The spell was lost over the ages but a witch recreated it so that the husband could feel every pregnancy pain for three days. I even remember the incantation, _Lospetio!_"

James smiled cockily. "It can't be that bad! Let's go do it!" Marissa snorted as they all Apparated.

"Hey Lily? You here?" James called. Lily walked to the foyer where they were all standing.

"I thought I was going back to Remus's…" Lily said, confused.

Sirius smiled and took Lily's hand. "We have a fun idea. How would you like for Jamsie over here to feel every ache and pain you are feeling?"

Lily turned her head in a curious way. "Tell me more." Remus quickly explained what the spell was. Lily thought about it for a long time. "Would he look like he was pregnant?"

"No, just feel everything," Remus said, rolling back on forth on the balls of his feet.

Marissa interjected, "I would like to mention that he said it wouldn't be bad."

Narrowing her eyes, Lily took out her wand. "What's the incantation?"

James grinned. "Lily, I doubt it will be as bad as you are making it seem." Lily cast her fiery gaze on him.

"_Lospetio!_" Remus whispered. Lily repeated the incantation. Gold sparks instantly showered over James. In a flash, everything stopped.

Groaning, James said, "Everything hurts. Ouch!" He headed straight for the couch and lay down. But he kept moving around. "I can't get comfortable!" he said grumpily. Lily watched with a bemused look on her face.

"Thank you so much Remus!" Lily said happily, and she skipped into the kitchen as the rest of the group watched James begin forcefully itching his stomach.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Ah, so when are you due, James?" Sirius asked the second day, touching James' stomach. James slapped his hand away.

"I'm going to kill Remus when I see him," he grumbled as he waddled over to a chair. Sirius tried his best to suppress a laugh, but failed. If looks could kill, Sirius would be out cold. "Why don't you see how this feels, hm?"

Sirius backed away with his palms raised. "I get enough of this from Lily, I don't need it from you."

James rolled his eyes and sunk into the chair. "I don't understand how she does it. I'm never comfortable, sweat is pouring off of me, and everything hurts-"

"Sounds like you got the good end of the bargain, I have to go through twice as much as you," Lily interrupted as she walked to the couch and flopped down.

Instantly, James scooted off of his chair and crawled to Lily, taking both of her hands and putting on his puppy dogface. "Can you please reverse the spell? I can't take it anymore. I see what you're going through and I fully understand. Please undo it!"

Lily pulled her hands from his. "Number one, I have no clue how to. Remus only told me how to give you all the pain, I'm guessing intentionally. Second, even if I could reverse it, I don't think I would. I have another two weeks of this, you only get three days."

James groaned and fell backwards on the ground. "Thank you, God, for making me a guy." Lily just patted his head sympathetically.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **Ten points to the appropriate house if you can tell me what the Western Europe story is from lol.

I have received a review recently that made me think about the way I wrote the post-Hogwarts part of my story. I'm going to copy and paste it on here and I want you guys to tell me if you agree or disagree and why. If you agree, tell me if you think it turned to more Harry Potter centered a couple chapters later.

"You seriously need to seperate Fantasy from Reality,  
I haven't read all of it, only until the begining after chpt 32, It has nothing to do with Harry Potter, except the parts where they were at school, which were awesome. Its cheesy/cliche, and it sounds like something in your fantasies, that you'd make up, the way you'd want your life to be.

This is just critique and opiinion, so you can delete but it might help you're writing style

Story: LJS4everandAlways2's Hogsmeade kiss  
Signed: Bored"

Chapter 32 is when Lily and James got back from their honeymoon and I was describing the house. Then the other two couples stayed the night and they played in the rec room with the muggle games. I reflected on her review for a while and I agreed that I described the house the way I wish my house looked haha and I've always said my story is cheesy and cliché, I need to find extra time to re-write all the chapters to make them better. But the reason that particular beginning wasn't Harry Potter centered (like magic, Voldemort, all the parts that play into James and Lily's era) was because the next few chapters did get much darker, such as the prophecy, Kiah dying, attacks where Sirius and James had to fight since they worked for the Ministry, etc. I also was going to make this story pre-OotP completely since I read that book after I was already halfway done with Hogwarts years but then when I did get to the adult lives of Lily and James, which we know so little about, I didn't see how I could make it unique and make it work _without_ the prophecy. I'm even kicking myself for not being more observant about the books because I started re-reading all the HP books recently (I'm on PoA) and I realized there was so much information in there I could've used in this story to make it more unique and different. I don't like to write L/J the way we've seen them a thousand times over again in millions of different stories, I want people to remember mine.

Sorry for the huge ramble, but I want your guys' opinion. And if "Bored" is still reading, I want to tell her thank you for this review; I'm not upset by it at all and it did help my writing, but I most certainly will not delete it.


	41. Negative 64 Bottles of Formula

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**Last Chapter Summary: **Lily was having odd pregnancy cravings and also learned that Dudley was born. James and Sirius went on a "Black and Potter Escapade" and played a prank on the Dursley's. Peter asked Sirius for advice on dating and Sirius told him the Western Europe story. Remus scolded Sirius for trying to get his motorbike to fly. Lily's hormones began to pick up and James didn't think being pregnant wasn't as bad as Lily was making it. So Remus told Lily a spell to make James feel everything Lily was feeling.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

July…

"Lily!" Marissa called, dropping her suitcase by the door. She had just gotten off work and had decided to pop in the Potter's house to see how Lily was managing. It was July; after all, her due date was fast approaching. "Lily!" she yelled again. When she heard no response she just shrugged and turned to head out the door. But something shimmered out of the corner of her eye.

Curious, Marissa turned to see a beautiful bracelet resting on the table by the door. The deep emerald jewel in the middle of the band of gold entranced her. It looked like there was something in the center of the jewel but Marissa couldn't quite make it out. Carefully, she picked it up, as if she were in a dreamlike state.

Gently, she rubbed her thumb over the jewel. Immediately, she heard a loud pop next to her. Marissa dropped the bracelet on the table and whipped out her wand in a matter of seconds, finding it pointed in the middle of James' head.

James frowned. "You're not Lily," he said confused.

Marissa smiled. "Thanks for noticing. You should knock first or something."

Smirking, James asked, "In my own house?" He impatiently brushed her wand away. "Would you get that stick off of my forehead? What, are you on high alert or something?"

"Everyone is these days. Where's Lily?" she asked.

James scratched his head. "She called me, with the bracelet. It means she's in labor," he said all together too calmly. Then panic settled in. "In labor? Oh my God, where is she? I need the shoes, the bag, the Sirius-" James began rapidly naming off things.

"Whoa, slow down!" Marissa said, grabbing his arm before he could rush off. She quickly summoned the bracelet. "Were you talking about this?"

Waving her away, James said, "Yeah, I got her this custom bracelet thing so she can just push it and I'll come running to her. It's in case she's going into labor I can get here immediately. But she's not here! Where is she?"

A voice came from the top of the stairs. "Right here, what is it?" Lily asked sleepily.

Putting on a full burst of speed, James ran up the stairs. "Are you alright? Did you call me? Is the baby here yet?" James asked, looking around the floor as if to see a baby lying there.

"Calm down! I touched the jewel. I came to see if Lily was home and was about to leave when I saw the bracelet," Marissa said, crossing her arms obviously annoyed.

"Why did you take it off?" James asked sharply.

Lily's eyes narrowed and Marissa backed out the door silently. "Are you _commanding_ me?" Lily asked.

James saw his slip up. "No…no, I just t-think it shouldn't be taken off, in case of an emergency, such as having a b-baby."

With a small groan, Lily leaned her weight on the railing. "James, I don't think you understand that I am swelling up more and more each day and that bracelet is cutting into my skin. That will be fine _after_ I'm pregnant to wear, but now when I am a cow I think it should just be nearby."

"But it wasn't 'nearby'! It was all the way down here and you were all the way up there!" James said, dramatically pointing to the end table and the bedroom upstairs.

Lily waved him off. "Fine, whatever, I'll keep it three feet away from me at all times. Are you satisfied?" James nodded with a sugary sweet smile as Lily rolled her eyes. "Now go make me a sandwich, I'm wasting away up here," Lily said grumpily and waddled back into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Muttering something about "evil pregnant hormones" James made his way down to the kitchen to answer Lily's newest request so he wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of the fiery red head.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Lily! Lily!" James called through the house. Lily groaned and turned down the volume of the TV.

"What now James?" Lily said with an irritated sigh. James was always yelling something in a panic these days. It was really grating on the little nerves Lily had left.

James sounded in the kitchen, "Your water broke!" Confused, Lily looked around on the couch and the floor. "We need to get you to the hospital!"

Heaving herself off the couch, Lily waddled into the kitchen. When she arrived, James was digging around in the hall closet looking for a jacket, his backside the only part visible beneath a pile of coats. The sink faucet was running and there was a small puddle in the middle of the floor. "Um, James, how could my water break when I was in the living room?" James was very still for a moment, then wiggled his way out of the hall closet.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and tried to lay his hair flat, which was full of static electricity. Lily grinned; he looked so cute and innocent. "Hmm, I'm not sure…" James said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"My due date isn't for two weeks. And I have a feeling this baby will be on time," Lily said, smiling at James. James stammered an embarrassed grin, went back to the sink, and continued washing dishes.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"GET OUT!" screamed a fiery voice from upstairs. James cringed as he saw Sirius being magically thrown down the stairs.

Sirius landed on his bum hard. After a small rub, Sirius looked up at James innocently and asked, "Was it something I said?"

With a sigh, James asked in monotone, "You didn't make a joke about how big she is, did you?"

Grinning slyly, Sirius said, "Maybe…"

James let out a groan. "I called you over here to help me CALM down her hormones, not aggravate them more!"

"Then you really should've called Remus, we all know how Sirius is," said a voice from the entryway. Both boys turned, well, Sirius looked; his arse was still in pain. Marissa closed the door behind her and sent a smile Sirius' way, but it quickly turned to a frown. "What happened?"

Muttering, Sirius quietly said, "Lily's wrath."

"A girl beat you up?" Marissa asked with a laugh.

"No! I wasn't trying!" Sirius said indignantly. Marissa was still laughing. "I want to see you try it!"

"Fine, I will. And I won't get beat up!" Marissa said, marching up the stairs with a smug look placed upon her face and went into the study. A few minutes later they heard a scream and saw Marissa zooming down the stairs, landing hard on Sirius, who in return yelped in pain.

"I think…I'm not sure…but I think Sirius was right," James said sarcastically.

Marissa gave him a glare almost as bad as Lily's. "What if I locked you in there with her?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "I live with her, so I looked up all of the defensive spells."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

BANG! James shot straight up in bed. What was that noise? He looked to his left, Lily wasn't there. James untangled himself from the sheets and clumsily ran down the stairs. He skidded into the kitchen, where another slam erupted.

Lily was waddling back and forth between the fridge and the stove. There was a skillet warming on the burner. In an angry fit, Lily slammed two eggs, shells and all, into the skillet. She threw the eggs back into the fridge. James cringed as he heard the entire carton break.

"Lils…" James started, but Lily cut him off.

"Late!" Lily said, yanking a spatula out of the drawer. "Almost…TWO…WEEKS…LATE!" Lily yelled with each messy flip of the eggs.

Clearing his throat nervously, and feeling as if he was in trouble with Professor Snelling, James asked timidly, "Why are you making breakfast at-" he consulted the wall clock, "-three in the morning?"

A plate was ripped out of the cabinet by Lily. "Oh, because I want to get more fat, what else?"

"I don't think those are cooked…"

"I KNOW HOW TO COOK!" Lily screamed, throwing the skillet into the sink.

James watched Lily for a moment, then said, "Well, enjoy your eggs!" He quickly went back to the bedroom, but not before he heard Lily's voice yell,

"Fine! Just leave your wife, carrying your LATE child, all by herself!"

Sighing, James muttered, "I cannot wait until this is over."

"I HEARD THAT!"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"How much longer?" James moaned, sinking into the sofa at Remus' apartment.

"It can't be more than a few days…" Remus said calmly.

"I cannot survive for ONE day!" James said desperately. "Why won't Harry come out? He needs to be here!"

It was official, James was loosing it. "Living with Lily must be hard. I'm glad I didn't try to make a move in 4th year." Sirius muffled voice came from the floor.

"WHAT!" both Marissa and James screeched.

"Kidding," Sirius said with a yawn. "Sooo tired…" he muttered, fluffing the pillow he was laying on.

Marissa threw a blanket at him. "Tell them to give you some time off."

"Can't, we're loosing more Aurors everyday." That was the wrong thing to say to a nerve-wracked Marissa. "So where is Lily, James?" Sirius asked, directing the subject.

"Taking a nap. So be quiet, that woman has the most amazing hearing, I swear," James said in a hushed whisper, putting his index finger to his lips. Yep, completely lost it.

All of a sudden, James yelped and Apparated. There was silence for a few moments before Marissa explained; "Lily has a calling bracelet, like Kiah's lock-" she trailed off, the memory of Kiah floating back.

Remus was stone still, trying to remember how to breathe. He had to forget, forget that the one person he loved and put above everyone else, was gone. He had stood and watched as she fought a loosing battle. It hurt so much to not have her here anymore. He blocked the ghost of her face during the day. At night, his dreams, and even nightmares, were filled with her. Full moons were the worst. Every pain he felt was Kiah. He gave into the pain, he felt he deserved it. Remus' wolf always howled in agony, moaning for Kiah's koala Anamagus.

"I'm sorry Remus…" Marissa whispered.

Remus snapped out of his hurt, realizing his eyes were wet. Angrily, he swiped shakily at his eyelids. "I-I think you should go. I rather be alone," Remus chocked out.

Sirius and Marissa nodded solemnly and Apparated together. As soon as they popped back in Marissa started sobbing. She fell to the floor in tears. Sirius sat on the floor next to Marissa and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her quivering form onto his lap. Marissa buried her face in his shoulder as Sirius soothingly rubbed her back, whispering calming words in her ear and kissing her head every now and then, trying his best to be strong.

"I miss her, Sirius. And I'm heartbroken for…hiccup…Remus. He tries to be so brave and I know…hiccup…it's so hard for him."

Sirius nodded into her hair. "I know, he's a good actor. James and I have known him for what, eight years now? We see right through his mask."

There was a small hush, then Sirius muttered, "We have to help him."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

July 31st…

"Ow…" Lily muttered sleepily. Her stomach hurt, as it usually did nowadays, false labor. She and James and visited the hospital 17 times in the past week. But now it was small pains it was three in the morning, far too late to be taking an unnecessary trip to St. Mungos. She rolled over on her back and winced again, this time adding a groan on.

"Lily?" James muttered sleepily, suppressing a yawn.

"Go back to sleep…ooh…" Lily moaned, switching to her right side.

James sat up a little in bed. "Do we need to go to the hospital?" Lily shook her head, absorbed in the task of trying to get comfortable. "Why is the bed wet?"

Lily stopped what she was doing and looked at the bed, seeing what looked like a stain spread on the sheets, then looked into James' confused yet concerned face. "My water broke," she finally said.

It took a moment for James to fully digest what Lily said, then his eyes widened. "Y-your water…" he asked, dumbfounded. Lily nodded her head. James shot out of bed, rushing around like a madman. "Ok, ok, stay calm, ok, we need to get your shoes and the bag, ok, we need a pillow and a robe, ok, ok, stay calm, don't panic, ok-"

With a small laugh, Lily said, "James, we have some time, just calm down." This didn't slow James' progress whatsoever. Lily heaved herself out of the bed and helped calm James down while gathering all of the things they needed for the trip to the hospital. "Go fire-call Sirius, Marissa, and Remus. Possibly Peter if you can get a hold of him," Lily commanded like an owner commanded over its dog. After James had done his duties, they Flooed to St. Mungos, James still in panic mode.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"How long has it been?" Sirius moaned, sliding off of the lobby chair in St. Mungos.

Marissa was asleep, sprawled across three chairs with her head in Sirius' lap and her feet in Remus' face. Remus answered, "It's been two hours, it can't be much longer, can it?" Sirius moaned again, they had been there far too long. James had woken them up at three in the morning, saying Lily's water broke. They had rushed immediately to the hospital, but that's all that has happened. Marissa fell asleep about thirty minutes earlier; she was not a morning person.

"Has she had the baby yet?" a voice said from the entryway to the lobby. Sirius and Remus looked up and smiled simultaneously.

"PETER!" they both shouted, waking a grumpy Marissa up and receiving a shush from the on call nurse. "Sorry!" they whispered together.

After catching up with Peter, they were once again bored. Marissa complained about how she couldn't get to sleep again. Sirius complained about how long it was taking. Remus was complaining about them complaining. Peter was sitting there, feeling out of place.

"_99 bottles of formula on the wall, 99 bottles of formula! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of formula on the wall!_" Sirius sang.

"What are you doing?" Marissa spat grouchily.

"_98 bottles of formula on the wall, 98 bottles of formula! Take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of formula on the wall!_" Sirius continued singing.

"Apparently he's singing," Remus said quietly. Marissa groaned and attempted to block out the noise by burying her head in Sirius' robes.

"You married him, you'd think you'd be used to it by now," Peter put in. Marissa shot him a dangerous glare and Peter shut up immediately.

An hour later…"_Negative 64 bottles of formula on the wall! Negative 64 bottles of formula on the wall! Take one down, pass it around, negative 63 bottles of formula on the wall!_" Remus, Sirius, and Peter sang while Marissa sat there, steadily turning red.

"HOW MUCH LONGER!" she cried out, attempting to silence them. But they continued on singing.

But the three friends stopped singing immediately when James burst into the waiting room, his messy black hair damp with sweat and the biggest grin in the world on his face. "He's coming!" he shouted, putting his arms above his head in a V for victory and rushing back to the room where Lily was.

The group sat there for a moment, staring at each other, then Sirius jumped up and yelled, "This calls for a celebration! Gentleman," Sirius poised his hands like a conductor and Marissa moaned in agony. "_For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellooooooooooowwwwwww…_" The friends sang.

"WHEN WILL IT END!" Marissa howled, hearing another shush from the on call nurse, which didn't help Marissa's mood.

Meanwhile, Lily was in the process of cutting of the circulation in James' body and breaking his hand in two. "Push!" the mediwitch commanded while a Healer was casting various spells on Lily to help Harry to come out safely. Lily screamed, gripping James' hand tighter.

James crumpled to the floor, trying to wither away from her grasp. "You have no idea how much this hurts!" James said through gritted teeth. Lily gave he the meanest glower she could muster through the pain (which was enough to make James shrink backwards as far as he could with Lily still gripping his hand).

"This is your fault!" Lily growled through deep breaths, "It isn't fair, you need to do it for me!"

"You're almost there," the mediwitch said, "One last push should do it." Lily's face turned redder than it already was, if that was possible. James already sore hand was once again being broken in two. "You need to push more Lily, Harry isn't wanting to come out," the mediwitch commanded.

Lily exhaled a deep breath. "I can't, why doesn't he want to come out? I can't do it anymore…"

James freed his now crushed hand and looked Lily in the eyes. "You have dueled Voldemort-" the mediwitch and nurse cringed, "-yet you cannot give birth to your own son?"

Fiery red eyes found it's way to James. "I know how to duel, I've done it before, I've never tried to push a watermelon through an extremely small opening!" she spat, the mediwitch had to choke back a laugh.

"Well in school you were always the first one to get a new spell right, this is exactly the same. It's a new spell you get a grade on, if you want an A, you have to push," James said, proud of his so-so metaphor and bravely took Lily's hand again. A look of determination crossed over Lily's face as she took a deep breath, ready to get that A.

"You can do it Lily, one push and it's over," the mediwitch said. Lily pushed with all her might, James whimpering a little, regretting taking Lily's hand again. "I can see the head!" the mediwitch called. James pried his hand from Lily's and ran over to where the mediwitch was.

"What does he look like?" Lily asked through gritted teeth.

James hesitated before answering, then said, "Slimy, but beautiful. I can see his shoulders now!" James was grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe you are doing this, I see his chest, his hands…good job Lily, keep going…wow we have some clothes for him, right? Okay, stupid question, I can see his legs, his knees…Lils you're so close…his feet! He's here!" James said, screams and wails filling the room. Quickly, the nurse cut his umbilical cord and wrapped a blue blanket around the infant. Smiling, the mediwitch passed Harry to his mother, which immediately calmed the child.

Smiling softly, the pain from moments ago forgotten, Lily held her newborn child. "Hello…" she whispered, laying a hand on his head as she lightly bounced him. James came to Lily's side, hardly breathing as he looked at his son. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes; both parents were stunned to see sparkling emerald eyes, just like his mothers, staring at them. "He sees me, he knows me…" Lily said in an astonished whisper. James reached his hand out to Harry and the baby looked up at him, wrapping his tiny fist around his finger. James broke down in hushed tears as he kissed Lily's forehead.

"I am so proud of you," he whispered into her hair.

This caused Lily to start crying as she tilted her head up and kissed her husband, her best friend since they were eleven years old, her soul mate. "Hold him," she said, passing Harry to James.

James cradled him so delicately in his arms as Harry looked up curiously at him. "He's perfect…" James said quietly, kissing his son on the nose. "I'm going to love you so much," he said, holding his son closer to his chest.

Marissa, Sirius, Remus, and Peter crept into the room. "Where is he?" Marissa asked. James turned, unabashed by the tears in his eyes, walking to Marissa and placing Harry in her arms. Rissa sucked in a breath as she held her best friend's baby. "He looks just like James," she said, smiling at the baby.

"No, he has Lily's eyes for sure," Peter squeaked.

Sirius, who had been standing quietly, asked, "Could I see him?" Marissa nodded with a smile and handed Harry to Sirius. "Hey, little guy," Sirius said, grinning at the baby, "Me and your dad are going to teach you all the pranks of the world."

"You most certainly will not!" Lily said from the bed, blowing her nose into a Kleenex. James had his arms around her shoulder, moving his thumb up and down her arm slowly.

"Like you never played a prank, Lily," James said, smiling down at the woman he could tell anything to. Lily lightly slapped him on the arm, pulling four more Kleenexes out from the box.

"Remus' turn!" Sirius said, turning to his best friend.

Shaking his head slightly, Remus muttered, "I'm not allowed, there are laws about werewolves and babies-"

"Nonsense, we allow it," Lily said as Sirius handed Harry over.

Remus awkwardly held the baby in the crook of his arm, but became more relaxed as he smiled into the Harry's amazing green eyes. "It's astounding how he looks so much like you two," Remus said, passing the baby over to Peter.

Reluctantly, Peter took the infant, who began to whimper slightly. Peter's arms burned where he was touching the baby and sucked in a deep breath. "I don't think he likes me that much," Peter said, passing the newborn to Lily again. Once the child was in his mother's arms, he was calm. "I better go anyway…I have a huge stack of paperwork that's due tomorrow and I haven't even started on it yet," Peter said, quickly scuttling to the door. The group of friends called their goodbyes.

"Lily, you won't believe what I had to go through while this little tike was stalling," Marissa said, sitting down and began to replay what happened in the lobby. This lead to a fresh start of the song, this time James joining and dancing around the room with Sirius (their horrible singing causing Harry to burst into wails). Marissa conjured a pillow and threw it at Sirius, who in return conjured his own and the couple had a pillow fight with their friends cheering them on, Harry falling asleep to the sound of their voices.

But somewhere someone was not happy about the birth of young Harry. Voldemort circled around Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, and Regulas Black, the three Death Eaters who were in charge of getting information on the Potters and the Longbottoms.

"The new birth of Harry Potter meets the requirements of the prophecy, as does Neville Longbottom's birth. We need to dispose of them," Voldemort said.

"But Master, you do not believe that a baby will defeat you, why kill them if you do not believe?" Regulas said.

Voldemort turned his glaring red eyes on him and whipped out his wand in one fluid motion. Regulas shrank back as Voldemort raised his wand, muttering carelessly, "_Crucio!_" Regulas twitched and screamed on the floor. "Because, my faithful Regulas, I want no loose ends that could come back to haunt me," Voldemort said lazily. He allowed Regulas to twitch for a moment longer, then lifted the curse, leaving Regulas panting and shaking on the floor.

"My Lord, may I remind you that Harry Potter's requirements for the prophecy have not been completely filled yet," Lucius said, bowing in front of Voldemort on his knees, "for the Potters have only escaped you once and the Longbottoms have only escaped twice. The prophecy's requirements may not even happen."

Reflecting on this for a moment, Voldemort's shapeless mouth twisted into a grin, "You are right, Lucius. Peter!" Voldemort whipped around to the third Death Eater, who shivered slightly under the Dark Lord's glare. "You are now solely in charge of the Potter's. I want to know everything about them, no excuses."

Peter sank to his knees and kissed Voldemort's feet. "Of course, my Lord," Peter squeaked. Voldemort chuckled slightly, then with a wave of his hand dismissed the Death Eaters.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** Not much to say, except, REVIEW!


	42. Family Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**Last Chapter Summery:** Lily is tense with pregnancy hormones and James is on pins and needles, expecting the baby to "drop out" at any minute. After Marissa accidentally brings up Kiah, Remus gets a cold rush of memories that have haunted him periodically since her death. Lily's water breaks in the middle of the night and they rush to the hospital. Sirius, Remus, and Peter get bored in the waiting room and annoy a grumpy Marissa with singing. After much resistance, Harry James Potter is born. Voldemort is not happy about the birth and puts Peter solely in charge of getting information on Lily and James, while Malfoy and Regulas are in charge of the Longbottoms.

Song Credit – "'Till There Was You" by the Beatles  
"Come What May" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack sung by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

August…

"Uhh, Lily?" How does this thing work?"

"How many times have you used a camcorder James?"

"Well, twice, I think. But that was so long ago, I don't remember…"

"It might help not to have upside down."

"Ohh, okay. Now how do you turn it on?"

"The big red button."

"…where is that?"

"James, I went out of my way to find the simplest camcorder in the store. The clerk _assured_ me a _monkey_ could figure it out!"

"Alright, alright, calm down red head. I think I've got it now. The flashing record light on the screen means it's filming, right?"

"You didn't record all that, did you?"

"I'm pretty sure…yeah I did."

Lily sighed and James laughed, zooming in on Lily's eyes. He then panned down to the bundle in Lily's arms, who was currently looking curiously at the camcorder in his father's hands. "Welcome home, Harry!" James said as he opened the door to their house.

To say the least, Harry looked overwhelmed at the size of his new home. James kept the camera on his wandering eyes while walking backwards through the house, giving him a virtual tour. "Here's the kitchen," James said walking backwards around the dining room table. Lily followed him and laughed as James stumbled over the rug.

"Over here is mummy and daddy's bedroom. This is where you were created," James said, looking up from the camera and winking at Lily as she rolled her eyes. "Now when you get older son, if this door is ever closed, you cannot come in. House rule #1."

"James!" Lily said, walking over and smacking him on the head.

"Hey! Do you want him to be scarred for life when he walks in our room at age seven?" James said with a very straight face.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do with you," Lily said, attempting to hide her smile. She looked down at her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Daddy is so silly, isn't he? Yes he is!" Lily muttered in baby talk. Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of her arm.

James smiled, looking at his family. "And the last stop on the tour, Harry, is your room. Mind you, after you're eleven you won't see it much, because you'll be going to the greatest school on earth, Hogwarts."

Lily's eyes immediately welled up with tears. "James, he's an infant, don't start talking about going to school!" Lily turned her attention to Harry and said, "You won't ever leave mummy, will you? No you'll just stay with her forever and ever."

"Harry, I'm sorry in advance for your mother's clinginess," James said with a sigh.

"I am not clingy! I just don't want to ever see him grow up, that's all," Lily retorted with a grin. "Hey I'll trade you the camera for the baby."

Putting a finger to his chin, James 'pondered' at Lily's suggestion, then said with a snap, "Deal."

It took quite a bit of logic from the top two students from the class of 1978 to switch an infant and a camcorder. But in the end they figured it out. James looked down on his son with shining eyes. "Wow, I'm going to teach you so much, little guy."

"Not pranks, I presume," Lily said automatically.

"Of course not," James scoffed, "We just won't let your mum know about it," he whispered in Harry's ear.

Lily once again smacked James upside the head. "Why are you so freaked out about the pranks? You did them too at Hogwarts," James said, rubbing his head with his free arm.

"Because I don't want my son corrupted. I want his record to be spotless," Lily replied as James scoffed, "Hold him with two arms, please," Lily added as an afterthought.

Grinning, James carefully, put his left arm securely under Harry, who wiggled around to be more comfortable in his father's arms. "Well then you shouldn't have had James Potters' kid," James said as a matter of factly.

Harry let out a tiny little yawn and both of his parents awed and cooed. "This poor kid is going to be loved way too much," a voice said from the doorway.

The camcorder turned and focused on Sirius. "Hey Padfoot, I didn't hear you come in," James said as Sirius made his way over to the rocking chair James was currently resting in.

"That is because Apparation is a wondrously quiet thing, Mother Goose."

Both Lily and James looked over at him. "Mother Goose?"

Sirius ignored both of them and leaned down to Harry, who grabbed Sirius by the hair. "Now, Harry, you are going to see the first of many pranks to come the next few years," he said in an unnaturally high voice as he pulled out his wand.

Lily's worried mum side showed itself as she said, "Sirius, nothing dangerous…"

"I would never hurt little Harry!" Sirius cried indignantly as he rolled back his sleeves.

"Sirius, please no magic around Harry until he is…two years old," Lily said, nervously biting her nails. But James looked much more concerned than her, because Sirius was aiming his wand at him.

Smiling, Sirius mumbled a few words and colorful bubbles produced out of the tip of his wand. James and Lily immediately relaxed as Harry looked at the bubbles curiously, and one landed on his head, popping. Harry blinked quickly and shivered a little bit and James laughed.

In the middle of the stream of bubbles, Sirius muttered a new incantation and began drawing a rainbow right above Harry's head.

"This is great and all, Sirius, but it's not really a prank," James commented, watching images of leprechauns leap out of the rainbow and crash into a pot of gold.

Sirius paused for a moment and thoughtfully put a hand to his chin. "Hmmm…I guess it isn't, but you know, this is a great one."

Before James could even dream of protesting, Sirius waved his wand with a few choice words and James was replaced with an old woman with James' features. She had white curly hair gathered up under a hat. Delicate silver glasses not unlike Dumbledore's were set upon the edge of her nose. She was wearing an old dress that was blue with tiny white flowers patterned all over it. And to complete the transaction, a white goose was roaming around the bottom of the rocking chair, a book nursery rhymes clasped in the goose's beak.

Lily burst out into rapturous giggles and nearly dropped the camcorder as Sirius traded Harry for a mirror. James looked inside the glass and jumped up, screaming like, well, a little old woman. The goose began squawking and hopping all over the room and Harry started crying. Through her laughter, Lily managed to make the goose disappear as James began feverently ripping off the costume.

"What did I ever do to you?" James asked in a brittle voice.

Sirius laughed glanced down at Harry, who was watching his father rip the silver hair off his head through his tears. "All I wanted to do was welcome Harry into the world of prankdom."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Baby shrieks filled a home in Godric's Hollow. Lily was pacing around the nursery, cradling a wailing new born. She was attempting to soothingly pat his back, tears of frustration leaking down her face.

Little Harry was not happy, for an unknown cause. He was resting his head on his mother's shoulder. His eyes were tightly closed as tears leaked out of the corners. His face was beat red and his mouth was wide open, bellowing across the house. A little bit of drool was coming out on his mum's shirt.

James rushed in the nursery, carrying a bottle. "Here, try this," James said, guiding Lily to the rocking chair and sitting her down. Next, he handed her the bottle full of formula and Lily tried to give it to Harry.

For a moment Harry was quiet as he contently sucked on the bottle, his eyes now open and wet from tears. Both parents relaxed and Lily wiped the tears from his face. But not a moment later he gurgled and turned his head away from the bottle, letting out another scream of uncomfort.

"You say you checked his diaper?" James asked, slamming the bottle on the changing table.

"Yes. I checked his diaper, burped him, held him, rocked him, paced around the room and now feeding him. I've tried everything and he won't stop!" Lily said, tears matching Harry's spilling down her face. It broke her heart to see her baby cry.

Thinking for a moment, James reached out his arms and said, "Let me try to hold him." Lily hesitated for a moment then reluctantly handed over Harry to James.

Once James got him comfortable in his arms, he began bouncing him slightly while pacing. Harry's cries continued but his emerald eyes opened as he watched his father pace around in a circle. Then, quietly, James began humming a soft tune. He then began to hum a little louder. The more he hummed, the more Harry quieted.

Softly, James started sing. "_And they're be music and wonderful roses. They tell me in sweet simple meadows of dawn…and you. There was love all around, but I never heard it singing. No I never heard it at all…'til there was you._"

Harry was now silent, looking up at his father curiously. His face was still red an a little drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth, but he was quiet. "That's amazing," Lily breathed, "Can I try?" James smiled and passed Harry back to his mother. Lily smiled down on her son and began softly, "_Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more._"

James leaned down next to the rocking chair and took Lily's hand, leaning his head on her arm. Together, they both sang. "_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you, until the end of time. Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day._"

Harry was now completely calm and beginning to look drowsy. Lily and James smiled and continued singing together. "_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it all revolves around you. And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide…_" Harry was now fast asleep. Silently, Lily and James stood and put the sleeping baby to bed. James swooped down and kissed Lily swiftly on the lips. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into her hair.

Lily smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "So are you," she murmured.

James kissed her again and said, "Are you ready to start the adventure?"

"When did the last adventure end?" Lily asked.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"James do we really have to go?" Lily moaned as she carried a car seat full of blankets, a tuff of black hair and two shining emerald eyes poking out of the mess.

"Your mum hasn't seen the baby yet, plus I thought you said you wanted to show off how cute our baby was and how ugly theirs is going to be," James said, putting his arm around the small of her back.

"I guarantee that little Dumdum or whatever is going to be a little fat baby with a long giraffe neck," Lily ranted, tucking the blankets tighter around Harry.

James laughed and corrected Lily by saying, "Dudley. And why are you tucking him in more, its August!"

Shrugging bashfully, Lily said, "Well…I don't want him to catch a cold…"

Stopping in mid step, James looked at his wife ludicrously. "Catch a cold? It's eighty-one degrees outside! You're probably suffocating the poor kid."

"Well I have to be prepared for worst case scenarios," Lily said matter of factly.

Smiling, James caught up with her and said, "Such as a freak blizzard from Greenland in the middle of summer?"

Lily slapped him lightly in the stomach but James let out a gasp and doubled over as if a heavy weight champion hit him. Lily rolled her eyes and stepped onto the threshold of her childhood home. With only a small amount of hesitation she rang the doorbell.

And who else was there to greet Lily but her dear sister, Petunia. "Hello, Lily," Petunia said coolly.

"Hello," Lily returned, her tone as icy as her sisters.

They stood there, glaring at each other for a moment, before James intervened with, "Well, do you mind if we come in? I believe it's too chilly out here for Lily," James said with his infamous Marauder grin. Lily turned her glare onto him and Petunia held out the door for the couple to enter.

"Thank you," Lily said in an over polite voice.

"Your welcome," Petunia returned, as formal as Lily was.

As Petunia slammed the door, Jen came rushing in the entryway with oven mitts placed on her hands. Lily's cold glare immediately warmed and her frown turned into a smile as she carefully put down Harry and gave her mother a huge hug.

"I've missed my baby so much!" Jen said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I missed you too, mum," Lily said, grinning. Petunia looked on the happy reunion jealously. "I'm sorry you couldn't come to the hospital, I didn't know muggles weren't allowed to visit…"

Jen waved her hand objectively. "Don't worry about it, as long as I get to see little Harry sometime!" Jen said happily. Her eyes focused on James. "James! It's so good to see you!" She gave him a very motherly hug that James returned, grinning broadly.

"Hello Jennifer. If you don't mind me saying, you look absolutely dashing today!" James said in a very flattering voice. Jen blushed and Lily rolled her eyes, a smile forming on the corners of her mouth. "I especially love your hand wear, what is this, the new model of Kitchen Mittens?" James inquired, holding up one of Jen's hands.

Blushing even more, Jen took off the gloves and tossed them on the couch. "I must've forgotten about those," she laughed nervously. Petunia's frown somehow got deeper watching her mother become the social butterfly. _She never ran to Vernon and gave him a hug when he entered the door. She never had the same love reflecting in her eyes towards me as she does Lily. _

"Now, I insist to see my grandson!" Jen declared, kneeling down in front of the car seat. "My goodness Lily, it would be nice if I could see the child!" Jen said, looking at the green eyes poking out from the blankets, "Plus, isn't it a little warm to have so many blankets?" James laughed heartily as Lily quirked an eyebrow in his direction. "You must be swo hot! Yes I bet you ware!" Jen said, talking baby talk to Harry.

Jen started unwrapping Harry from his pile of blankets and finally dug out a little baby boy. He was wearing a lime green onesie and had his hands curled up in a fist by his mouth. "Ooohh, Lily he is so adorable," Jen breathed as she ran a hand over his head. "He looks exactly like James, with your eyes of course."

Petunia's featured darkened severely as Jen continued to coo over Harry. _She didn't get that worked up over my baby Dudley._ Leaning over her mother's shoulder, Petunia looked at the baby and crinkled her nose in disgust.

Lily saw this expression on her sister's and asked curtly, "Is there something _wrong_?"

"Why are his eyes green?" Petunia spat, "All babies are born with blue eyes, no matter what." At this moment, Petunia sounded more know it all than Lily usually did in class.

"Actually, we don't know. I read somewhere that wizards may be born with unusual eye colors, depending on how powerful their parents are. So I think Harry just got my eye color early," Lily said with a little bit of arrogance in her voice.

"Don't use that word!" Petunia hissed.

"What word, wizards? Are you afraid the neighbors will hear you're freak sister has magic powers?" Lily said loudly.

Petunia slapped a hand across Lily's mouth. "Vernon doesn't know about your disability yet," Petunia spat.

Lily bit down on her hand and Petunia immediately released her, yelping in the process. "Wizardry is _not_ a disability," Lily whispered dangerously.

Jen sighed as her two daughters fought and attempted to change the subject. "I think I heard the oven go off, let's all head to the kitchen. Vernon and your father are extremely hungry."

"I bet Vernon's hungry," James muttered under his breath and Lily snorted as she took Harry from her mother's arms, who had fallen asleep. James of course had seen Vernon first hand, when he and Sirius did that IRS prank on the Dursleys, but Lily didn't know this. One day on the phone with Jen, Lily asked for a description of Vernon and Jen politely implied that he was bigger than an elephant. James picked up the car seat and carried it with him into the kitchen.

No sooner than they arrived in the kitchen, Rob rushed to Lily and gave her a hug and a kiss on the temple. "How's my angel doing?" Rob said, ruffling her hair like he used to when she was a little girl.

Lily laughed and replied, "Just fine, daddy."

Rob turned to James and shook his hand warmly. "James! Good to see you again!"

James flashed a smile and said, "You too, Robbie! Fancy a game of chess later?"

"You're on, but I have to warn you, I've gotten better since our last play," Rob said, slapping James on the back.

Next, Rob turned his eyes to the little green form in Lily's arms. "Is that Harry?" he asked.

"No, Robert, it's a sack of potatoes," Jen said sarcastically, putting a pot of tea on and winking at her husband.

"Want to hold him, dad?" Lily asked. Rob nodded eagerly as Lily carefully transported Harry into his grandpa's arms.

Petunia had once again been watching the scene with disgust and quickly said, "Lily, I don't believe you've met Vernon yet."

Brushing her hands off on her shirt, Lily replied, "No, I haven't. Nice to meet you Vernon." She looked up and automatically reached her hand out but had to bite her lip when she saw the size of the man before her. He was a large, beefy man with a basketball shaped and a large neck that seemed wider than his head. His shirt was straining to keep his stomach in and the belt around his pants seemed to be extremely tight.

Vernon took Lily's hand and just about crushed it, grunting a greeting in return. "Vernon, this is Lily's husband, Jamal," Petunia said with the air of a hostess at a garden party.

"Uh, actually it's James," James corrected, holding out his hand to Vernon, who was staring at him curiously.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" Vernon asked, slowly taking James' hand.

It took all James had to hide a smile. "I'm pretty sure this is our first meeting."

Vernon continued to rudely stare at him. "You seem very familiar, but it must be my imagination." Vernon finally let go of his hand as the family settled into their seats at the table.

Lily looked questionably at James who in return shrugged his shoulders and started to straighten the fork and spoon next to his plate. Lily mouthed, 'you didn't prank them, did you?' James just grinned and shrugged, pulling a finger across his lips with an imaginary zipper. Lily sent him a glare just as Jen put tea and biscuits at the center of the table.

"So, where is Dudley, Petunia?" Rob asked his daughter as everyone got a spot of tea and two or three biscuits, in Vernon's case, seventeen.

"Oh, Vernon's parents insisted on taking him out today. I believe they are going shopping for him in London," Petunia bragged as Lily discretely rolled her eyes, "Yes, Vernon's father is the _head_ of a huge drill company. They have quite a large income and can afford the finer things in life," Petunia snapped her head to James, "So Jayme,"

"James," he corrected once more.

Petunia continued on without taking notice. "How much money do you make at your job?"

"Petunia…" Jen said in a warning tone.

"Well, I work, erm…outside the country and I'm not sure of the exact conversion into pounds," James replied nervously.

Petunia seemed to be satisfied with the answer and added, "I didn't expect it to be much, with precious Lily unemployed and Jack with a low income."

Lily's eyes narrowed, "My husband's name is James," she said through gritted teeth, "and it's none of your business how much money we have."

"You would think you could at least afford some decent clothes with your mysterious wage," Petunia said with the tone of someone who was commenting on the weather.

Lily's hand flew down to her wand, which was concealed in her pocket, but James' Quidditch reflexes beat her to it and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"So, Rob, how has work been?" James asked Robert, trying to direct the conversation away from the two angry sisters.

Rob quickly took the lead and said, "Great actually. We just got a large donation from the-"

But Rob was cut off in mid sentence with Lily snapping, "Why are you so damn interested in our lives?"

"Lily!" Jen scolded but Lily ignored her and continued.

"I haven't talked to you since my wedding and I know you want nothing to do with me or my friends, so why are you so suddenly interested in what I am doing in my life?"

Glaring, Petunia leaned forward and said in a low, dangerous voice, "Because you're perfect Lily. You are mum and dad's favorite. They don't even care about my new family yet they swoon over yours-"

"-Petunia we never favored-" Jen started but she was once again ignored and interrupted.

"I don't understand what made you so Goddamn special," Petunia continued, her mother sucking in a deep breath behind her, "You're a freak, you live in your own world with all the abnormal kind. You're husband is a good for nothing slob who can't even put food on the table!" Petunia said, her voice raising higher and higher.

"Don't insult James!" Lily yelled at her sister, trying to make another grab for her wand but James had her hand tightly closed in his.

"But now I am better than you could ever be. The amazing, smart, beautiful Lily with the perfect grades is now unemployed and slowly turning into a dumpy housewife!" Petunia yelled back.

All the yelling caused Harry to wake up and begin crying. Jen went over to the child immediately and held him, trying to soothe his tears. But no comfort would help and Harry just cried and whimpered for his parents.

"My husband is going further in life and is going to be a prominent business man, while your husband will be bringing in minimal wages, trying to feed his pitiful wife," Petunia continued.

Lily began fighting to get her wand back but James had a firm grasp on her arms so she couldn't move. "I don't know where you got these mad ideas about how poor and helpless we are. But I can guarantee you one thing, Petunia, that my family is far more riche than you could ever hope to be. My family has love and friendship while yours is a false image, a last chance to settle down," Lily said menacingly.

Petunia threw her napkin on the table and rose angrily, Vernon standing next to her with a purple vein popping out of his face. "At least my child will be smart, brave, and strong. He will be loved and cared for more than anything else in the world. Your little filthy blood son will amount to nothing and will join in the ranks of the abnormal people with your filthy little friends!" Petunia spat.

This time James released her and both husband and wife stood up and in one swift motion, yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Petunia froze and fell backwards onto the floor with a thunk. James muttered a few other non-magical curses towards Petunia and looked over at the people around him. Vernon had his mouth hanging open in disbelief, Rob had his head in his hands, and Jen was looking angrily at Lily while attempting to comfort a screaming Harry.

Lily walked over to her mother and carefully took Harry out of her arms, kissing his wet cheeks and bouncing him slightly. Her eyes focused into Jen's, and she said solemnly, "I'm sorry for ruining lunch. Petunia will be fine in an hour."

Once they were outside, James put down the car seat and Lily began strapping a whimpering Harry into the seat, tucking blankets around him. "How dare she dream up these accusations about me, this little make believe dreams, and then insult me with them! Did you hear what she said about Harry?" James opened his mouth to agree with Lily, but she continued on before he had a chance to answer, "She prances into my life all of a sudden, putting on this big act in front of mum and dad. She is jealous and her whole life revolves around beating me. Why can't she just leave me alone?" Lily said, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"I know she is a pain in the arse, but you never have to see her again. You only saw her today because your parents begged you. You will never have to go near her again if you don't want to," James said, picking up Harry's car seat to stop Lily from adjusting his blankets.

Lily rubbed her forehead for a moment, then nodded. James smiled and took her hand, walking down the driveway with her. They were silent for a moment, when Lily asked, "Do you think Harry's warm enough? It got colder out here." James just laughed and shook his head.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Author Notes: Nothing much to say, except thanks for reviewing and review more lol.

XXXX: About Marissa, she's either going to die, leave Sirius, or stick there until the end when he gets sent to Azkaban and she believes he killed all those people, so she'll just move on. I have no clue when Sirius' birthday is, I couldn't find it online so I made up a birthday. If you know, please tell me! It doesn't sound stupid you don't know what color guard is, but it's sort of confusing. You know high school marching bands? Well, the one at my school is not at all nerdy and its extremely disciplined and athletic. The color guard is like dancers with six foot flags, artillery (aka wooden rifles we spin and toss), and many other cool things. Our high school band is the best in Missouri, and we are slowly taking on the Midwest. If you have any questions feel free to ask!

Bored: Thank you for reviewing again! The chapters in between 32 and 40 have many Voldemort related situations and do involve a lot of magic. The only reason why what you read wasn't pure Harry Potter crazy magic centered things was because there is a gap that JKR has yet to fill in between the L/J wedding and the prophecy related stuff. Since there is an unknown void, I decided to not make mine just like everyone else's and be a little more creative. Plus it does get quite dark and depressing, I wanted to make it as happy as possible for as long as I could. Plus Lily is muggle born; it would only make sense to have their house have a lot of muggle items in it. I know it's cheesy and cliché, but this is the first real story I've ever written and I haven't had time to go back and edit it all to completion. I do plan to go back and rewrite a great number of things because I personally am extremely dissatisfied with my story and I am hoping to submit it to sugarquill or schnoogle and it has to be way better than it is now. Look out for my next story coming up, an L/J love/hate one, it's going to be very magical and perfect with JKR's cannon. This was my beginner test run story, which gave me an opportunity to be more creative and free willed (hint the reason its called fan _fiction_). Now it's my turn to cut my ramble short lol.

LillyPotter: Aww thanks:D


	43. Second Defiance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**Last Chapter Summary:** Lily and James give Harry a tour of his new home and Sirius plays a prank on James that turns him into Mother Goose. Harry is having trouble sleeping so Lily and James sing him a lullaby to get him to sleep. Lily and James take Harry to visit Lily's parents, but unfortunately, Petunia is there with Vernon. Petunia and Lily get in a fight, ending with both James and Lily cursing her.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"I can't get over how adorable he is!" Marissa exclaimed as she waved her wand over Harry's crib. Red and gold sparks were emitting from her wand as Harry watched with round, green eyes. Everyone was crowded around the crib, just watching Harry as he sat contently looking up at all of them.

After a moment he let out a huge yawn. "Awww…" everyone said at once.

"Okay, it's time for bed," Lily said as she tucked Harry in and turned on his snitch mobile. She then shooed everyone out of the baby's room and down to the living room.

"He has to be the sweetest baby ever," Sirius said once they had all chosen a piece of furniture to sit on.

Remus nodded his head in agreement. "I can't believe how little he is. I didn't know babies are _that_ little."

There was a silence for several minutes, until Marissa commented, "Hey…I just realized…you never said who was godmother and godfather."

Both Sirius and Remus whipped their heads around to Lily and James, who had a sudden déjà vu of 7th year when James had to pick his best man. "Well, we haven't been putting off. We _have_ been thinking about it," James said.

Lily nodded in agreement. "Marissa is of course godmother, no question," she said and Marissa's face broke out into a smile.

"Really?" she asked, he voice coming out in a squeak.

"Who else would we pick? You're my best friend," Lily said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Marissa jumped out of the seat she was sharing with Sirius and gave Lily a bone-crushing hug. Next she turned to James and squeezed him also. James, in return, patted her back awkwardly and met Sirius' deadly stare.

"Oh come off it Sirius, quit being so jealous," Remus said after catching Sirius' look, slapping him on the head with a nearby _Witch Weekly_.

Once Marissa had contained herself, Sirius and Remus once again turned their full attention to Lily and James. Lily nudged James and he cleared his throat nervously. "You have to agree that if I tell you, you guys can't go completely insane like you did for the best man thing." Both Sirius and Remus nodded their heads forcefully, "Alright, well, Lily and I talked about it and we can't decide which one of you is better for taking care of our son if we aren't there to take care of him ourselves."

At this point both Lily and James knocked on the cherry wood coffee table in front of their love seat. "So, we want both of you to be godfather," Sirius and Remus smiled at each other when this was said but James interrupted, "But legally, we can only choose one godmother and one godfather although we can have an order of succession. So, on paper, Sirius would be godfather but both of you would take care Harry, along with Marissa."

For the second time that day, there was a silence in the living room. Then Remus and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged. "Fine with me," Remus said. Sirius nodded in agreement.

Marissa let out a sigh of relief. "Good…I thought world war three might break out between you two."

Lily counted on her fingers for a moment, then replied, "Actually, it would be world war seven for them."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Sirius popped his head around the doorframe of James' office. "Hey, there's information on an upcoming attack today on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. We need more Aurors, can you come?"

James sighed and looked up from the investigation he was currently on. "I don't know, how many forces does Voldemort have on him?"

"An estimated Forty-five death eaters, plus a few pissed off werewolves. But you know his numbers are usually bigger than the reports we get in," Sirius said, stepping into the office and seating himself uncomfortably in the chair in front of James' cluttered desk, "They even called Remus in. Bones has always had a soft spot for him."

Leaning back in his chair, James looked at Sirius uncertainly. "I chose the career 'analyst' for a reason-"

"You chose the career 'analyst' because Lily would've never let you become an official Auror," Sirius interrupted, giving James a crooked grin.

Sighing, James put is forehead in his hand. "I have a son now. I can't risk my life when I have a family sitting at home," James looked up, "What if I was killed? I couldn't bear to leave Lily like that, much less Harry without a father."

Standing from his hardback chair, Sirius said, "If you were to go on the field, you would be saving lives of so many people. You are a great Auror, almost as good as Mad Eye. Put your talents to use and _help save people_."

That statement was what got James. "Fine!" James groaned as he threw his quill on the latest report, spewing ink all over the important document. Impatiently, he waved his hand over the mess and it fixed itself instantly. "Sometimes it's not even relevant that I work as an analyst," James said as he grabbed his cloak and stormed out of the office only to see Remus leaning casually against the wall.

Remus looked from James to Sirius and smiled. "Wow, I didn't think you would be able to convince him."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Something's not right…" James said as he, Sirius, and Remus, casually strolled through Hogsmeade on full alert.

"Well, it's pretty empty," Remus commented, "It was supposed to be a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts students but Dumbledore cancelled it because of the attack."

James sighed and scanned the alleyway they walked by. "That's not it. There is something different. Can you feel it?" he asked his two best friends.

"Well, the tension's a little tight, but that's expected," Sirius said, trying to be helpful.

Suddenly, Remus gasped. "Yeah…it's the magic in the air. Something's different." Remus turned in a circle, attempting to Apparate, but fell down into a heap instead. "Anti-Apparation wards have been placed around Hogsmeade. I can't even Apparate two feet in front of me!"

Sirius spotted Mad-Eye Moody and said in a rush, "There are Anti-Apparation wards placed around us. We have to set up an exit-"

But before Sirius could finish his sentence, there was a blast from around the corner and an Auror flew through the air and landed hard on the cobblestone street. Death Eaters were swarming the streets of Hogsmeade, the few people on the streets were screaming and trying to feebly defend themselves. It was now every Auror for themselves.

Remus, Sirius, and James each pulled out their wands and fawned out in different areas. Remus aimed a binding spell at one Death Eater and then slowed down another one with the Impedimenta charm. Sirius was jinxing anyone who crossed his path with anything he could think off, even the Bat Bogey Hex. James was locked in duel with a particularly fierce Death Eater, but James won the duel with a non-verbal Mobilicorpus.

"Impressive Potter," a cold voice said behind James. He turned, his wand drawn, only to face the most feared sorcerer the Wizarding world has ever seen. Lord Voldemort stood before him, a cynical sneer placed upon his face and his red snake like eyes glaring at him. "You have great powers, but I promise you this time you won't get away."

James could feel hate bubbling up inside of him, hatred for the man, no, _thing_ that took away some of the most important people in his life. "_Lacarnum Indecidia!_" James shouted, making a great slashing motion with his wand.

Voldemort deflected the feeble curse with a lazy flick of his wand. "You must learn to control your hate in the midst of danger, Potter," Voldemort said, his sneer stretching further across his face, yet it did not reach his eyes.

"_Arcanum Gretesque!" _James tried again, a jet of green light shooting towards Voldemort. But Voldemort deflected it and it shot back towards James. _Protego_, James thought in his head and the curse ran into an invisible barrier and the light disappeared.

"Once again, impressive. But your powers are no match against mine," Voldemort said, a jet of red light coming from his wand. James again performed the shield charm and the curse shattered.

It went back and forth like this for a while, James firing curses and Voldemort deflecting them. Now and then Voldemort shot a curse and James used the Shield Charm or dodged it.

"You're a very worthy opponent," Voldemort said coldly, trying to maintain his poise although you could almost see a sweat breaking out on his forehead, "It is truly a shame I'll have to dispose of you."

James' upper lip curled as he raised his wand but Voldemort muttered, "_Crucio_." James' Quidditch reflexes failed him as the Cruciatus Curse hit him with full force. He withered and screamed on the ground as the Cruciatus Curse raked his soul. White-hot knives stabbed him all over his body and a blinding pain shot through him like a bullet.

Voldemort showed an ounce of mercy as he released the curse. James still lay on the ground gasping for breath and trying to regain memory of where he was. Voldemort strolled over to James and dug the heel of his shoe into James' throat. "Any last words?" Voldemort hissed.

James sputtered, trying to push Voldemort's foot off his neck. "It's really pathetic that you hid behind measly curses instead of showing your supposed true power," he gasped.

The sneer slowly disintegrated from Voldemort's face as a cocky grin was placed on James'. "You'll regret that," Voldemort muttered. He pointed his wand into James' forehead and lowered his face an inch away from James' own. "Now, not only will you pay for that, but your family will also." James was gritting his teeth in anger and tried desperately to reach his wand, which was a few feet away from him. "_Avada-"_

Before he could finish the fatal curse, he was blasted back twenty feet away from James. Coughing and trying to breathe, James looked to his left and saw Sirius and Remus standing there, wands pointed to the spot Voldemort was previously. James looked to his right and saw Voldemort shakily standing. Clumsily, James got off of the ground and ran to his wand, picking it up and continuing to where Remus and Sirius stood. "Thanks," he said hoarsely.

"No problem, mate," Remus said. Voldemort had risen to full height and glared at the three best friends. He let out a yell of frustration and picked up his wand from the street.

The Marauders poised themselves into duel stance, but there was a ripple in the atmosphere of Hogsmeade and magic could be felt pouring into the town. "The wards are broken," Sirius said.

"We have to get out of here," Remus said, preparing to Apparate.

James scanned the area and grabbed his best friends arm. "Wait, get those two Aurors," he said, pointing to two bodies lying on the ground near them. One looked unconscious and the other one was trying to sit up, blood pouring from this side. The three men rushed to their fallen comrades, dodging curses Voldemort threw at them along the way. Sirius and Remus picked up the unconscious one as James went to the man bleeding. "Can you stand?" he asked him.

The man grimaced, but nodded. "You'll need to help me up, laddie," he wheezed. James smiled and pulled him to his feet.

"Uhh, James, we need to hurry," Remus said, trying to help Sirius hold up the unconscious man and looking ahead of him. James turned his head and saw Voldemort advancing on them, his wand drawn.

"Okay, go to St. Mungos," James said. Remus and Sirius nodded.

Voldemort was now within range of the Marauders. "_Avada Kedarva!" _

It was too late; Remus, Sirius, and James were gone.

Second Defiance… 

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Come on, Harry, finish the bottle," Lily said to Harry in a baby voice. Harry kept moving his face away from the bottle but there was a little formula left and Lily was determined he finish it. But after a few more unsuccessful tries and Harry looking like he was about to burst into tears, Lily finally gave up and leaned him delicately on her shoulder so she could burp him.

At that moment was when Marissa popped into the nursery, dressed in her work robes. "Lily!" she shrieked and Harry's little body jumped, then he began to cry.

Lily rolled her eyes as she still tried to burp Harry through his tears. "Thanks, Marissa. I don't know if you knew this or not, but you _don't_ want them to cry." Harry stopped crying for a moment and spit up on Lily's burp cloth, then continued wailing.

"Listen! There was an attack at Hogsmeade. Sirius had to go, but they needed more people, so James went along and they even called Remus in!" Marissa said in a rush of words.

Lily froze and Harry spit up more then continued screaming. "Are they okay?" she asked slowly and quietly.

"What?"

"ARE THEY OKAY?" Lily asked loudly. Harry's sobs grew louder.

"I don't know! A little less than half of the Aurors were either killed or injured severely. I'm on my way to St. Mungos to see if they are there," Marissa said.

"Wait for me, I'll come too," Lily said, handing Harry to Marissa and throwing his burp cloth in the dirty laundry basket, "Try to get him to stop screaming," Lily called from her room as she threw on some robes and messily put her hair into a ponytail. She then rushed back into the nursery; shocked to see Marissa had calmed down Harry. She was humming a lullaby and gently rocking him side to side. Harry's great green eyes, still watery from crying, stared up at her.

Smiling and praying James was all right, Lily dug out the baby Apparation carrier from the closet and carefully secured Harry inside. She held him in the crook of her arm and placed the strap around her neck. Marissa grabbed Harry's pacifier and a blanket from the crib. Together, they Apparated to St. Mungos.

Once they had arrived, Marissa hurried to the receptionist desk. "I need to see if there are wizards here by the names of Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin," Marissa said forcefully.

"Relation to the patient?" the witch asked in a bored voice.

"I'm Marissa Black and this is Lily Potter," Marissa said.

"Mam, I asked for your relation to the patient," the witch said crossly.

Sighing, Marissa said, "Wives! Look, I want to know if the people we love are okay!"

"Please have a seat," the witch said, flapping her quill lazily to a sofa in the lobby.

"Are they here? Are they okay?" Lily asked, close to tears.

Finally, the witch looked up. "Please have a seat and we'll find out for you."

With nothing else to do, Lily and Marissa took a seat on the sofa. Lily undid Harry from his contraption and Marissa gave her the blanket to wrap Harry in. With shaking hands, Lily tucked her son in lovingly. "All I want to know is if they are okay. I don't want to wait here for hours to find out my husband, Harry's father, is dead," Lily said, her voice quivering.

Marissa took Lily's hand. "Don't say that…"

Lily turned her gaze to her best friend. "I have lost so many people, so many friends and people I love. I don't want to loose anyone else," she whispered.

Blinking back tears, Marissa replied, "I don't either. I pray they are okay, but for now there is nothing we can do but wait for any news about them."

For a while, the only noise was wizards hurrying across the floors and people coming in for treatments. Each time someone new arrived in the lobby, Marissa and Lily looked to see if it was James, Sirius, or Remus. But every time, they were disappointed. Chills creeped over their skin every time they saw a floating stretcher with a sheet covering it, indicating that there was nothing they could do for the person underneath.

"I wish Kiah was here, worrying with us," Marissa said quietly as the sixth sheet-covered body went by. Lily gave a weak smile and looked down on Harry, who was asleep. Softly, she ran her fingers over the small tuft of black hair on his head.

"He looks so much like James, there is no doubt it's his son," Lily muttered absentmindedly.

Marissa grinned. "But his eyes belong to you. James' eyes can't even compare."

Laughing, Lily leaned her head back on the wall behind her. "I've always loved James' eyes. It's his best physical feature."

"Not his unruly hair?" Marissa asked sarcastically and Lily laughed again. "Sirius' best physical feature has always been his smile," Marissa said.

Lily nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he does have a nice smile. Kiah always said Remus' best feature was his lips," Lily said, thinking back to a late night conversation at Hogwarts.

"I never really noticed," Marissa said after she thought about it for a moment.

A Healer walked out of the magical elevator and over to Lily and Marissa. "Mrs. Black and Mrs. Potter?" he asked. Both Lily and Marissa nodded in confirmation. "Your husbands are fine. They both had minimal injuries that have been set right."

"What about Remus Lupin?" Lily asked worriedly.

"He is also fine, came in with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black," Marissa and Lily let out a sigh of relief, "You should be proud, they also saved two Aurors lives. Erin Englebert and Gabe Ramsay."

"May we go see them?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, they are on the third floor, room 327," the Healer said. Both women stood up and shook the Healer's hand, thanking him and headed up to the room.

Sirius, Remus, and James were all talking about the attack in the room they were sharing when Lily and Marissa burst into the room. Marissa ran over to Sirius and jumped on him, hugging him to death.

"Ow, ribs not fully healed!" Sirius yelped in pain.

Marissa leaned up a little, muttered a sorry, and kissed him. Then she slapped his arm. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that _ever_ again!" she yelled.

Sirius held his hands up in defense. "What did I do?"

"You became an Auror, that's what you did!" Marissa sniffed, then kissed him again. Remus laughed and looked over to James. He was holding Harry with one arm and the other arm was wrapped around Lily's waist as she kissed him.

"Why were you out on the field?" Lily asked.

James gulped. "Well, they needed more people to hel-"

"But you're an Analyst, not an Auror!" Lily said in a raised voice. Remus tiptoed over to James and removed Harry from the path of danger.

"That's what I said but Sirius convinced me!" James protested, pointing a finger in Sirius' direction.

Lily's fiery gaze turned to Sirius, who backed up on his bed although he was a good ten feet away from her. "Hey, don't bring me into this. I wasn't the one who dueled Voldemort."

Immediately after Sirius said it, he slapped a hand across his mouth. It was the wrong thing to say to Lily. "You WHAT?" Lily shouted, turning back to James. It was now his turn to back up on his bed, for he was much closer to Lily than Sirius had been.

"Shh, baby…sleeping…" Remus muttered as Harry squirmed in his arms.

Ignoring him, Lily continued, "Voldemort? You dueled the most powerful wizard in the world?"

"The _second_ most powerful, Dumbledore's first," Marissa put in, but Sirius clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't anger it," he whispered into Marissa's ear.

Shaking her head and trying to find words to yell at James with, Lily said, "Just promise me you won't go on the field again, unless it's for the Order. Promise?"

With a sigh, James muttered, "Promise…"

"Good," Lily said, satisfied with his answer and sat on the bed next to him, cuddling up to him. Now that it was safe, Remus returned the sleeping Harry back to James.

James smiled and patted Remus on the back. "Thanks Moony, you saved my life and now my son's life. You're a true friend." The whole room laughed, glad to be safe…for now.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

September…

Sirius and Marissa were curled up on the couch, Sirius leaning on the armrest with his legs stretched out and Marissa sitting on his lap, resting against his chest with her legs curled under her. It was later at night and husband and wife were spending some much needed time together. Sirius had been working overtime the past few weeks and Marissa had rarely seen him outside of meals and sleeping. They were talking and enjoying each others company by the fire.

"I still can't believe Lily and James have a kid," Marissa said, laughing a little, "James doesn't seem grown up enough to have a baby."

Sirius nodded in agreement, resting his head on hers and gently rubbing his thumb up and down her arm in small circles. "I know, I thought he would never be mature enough to have a kid. But if you watch him with Harry, it's amazing how responsible he looks. That role just comes naturally to him."

Marissa sighed put her arms around Sirius. "We should start thinking about having kids, huh?"

Sitting up a little and his eyes widening, Sirius looked down at Marissa. "Kids?" he gulped.

Nodding, Marissa continued, "Yeah, we should start pretty soon. I think we've waited the perfect amount of time."

Clearing his throat, Sirius said nervously, "I really haven't pictured us with kids…"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Marissa sat up and looked into his eyes. "Like not now or not ever?"

"Well…I don't know…probably never…" Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Marissa looks at him for a moment, as if to comprehend what he just said, then she stood up and put her face in her hands. "I can't believe you're not even considering this. Of course you want to have kids!" she said exasperatedly.

Sirius frowned slightly and sat up straight. "You can't tell me what I want, you don't _know_ what I want," he said coolly.

Huffing, Marissa stormed to the other side of the room, turned on the spot looking at her husband. "You mean to tell me you have _no_ desire to be a dad? You don't want a little son to play ball with in the summer? You don't want a little girl to chase around the house and play with? You don't want something you love more than life itself?" she asked, her voice getting weaker after each sentence.

Standing from the sofa, Sirius placed his hands in his pockets and paced back and forth. Finally, he turned to his wife with pleading eyes. "I can't ever see myself as a dad. I mean, I know I'm godfather to Harry, but that's just like being an uncle or something. Plus I would have Remus and you to help me. My own child…" Sirius trailed off and looked down at his feet, "it's frightening to me. I'm afraid of being a horrible parent."

Marissa just looked at him for a moment before speaking. "You know, if we had our own kids I would be there to help you with everything. I know you wouldn't be a bad parent, our children would idolize you," she whispered, tears filling up in her eyes.

Seeing this, Sirius slowly walked over to her and tried to take her hands, which she pulled away. Gently, he took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I-I can't…I'm sorry, Marissa, but I want to just be with you. I love you so much, I'm afraid to have a child and ruin our marriage."

Marissa thought about what Sirius said, then looked into his pleading gray eyes. She took a rattling breath, then muttered, "I can't reason with your logic. I need to think about things now…"

"What is there to think about? I love _you_ more than life itself, we don't need a child to prove that," Sirius said, confused about why this was such a big deal.

Shaking her head sadly, Marissa lightly pushed Sirius away from her and grabbed her cloak, fastening it around her and leaving the apartment. Sirius stared at the door long after Marissa disappeared through it, then shook himself mentally. _She'll come back after a while, she just needs some time, she said so herself…_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily and James had just put Harry to bed and were now sitting on the sofa in the living room, much like Marissa and Sirius were. They were talking and laughing and reminiscing about times back in Hogwarts.

"Remember that night in the common room in 5th year?" Lily asked James, positioning her head on his shoulder so he could look up into his face.

James grinned and nodded. "Right after that prick, Lockhart, broke up with you?"

"I was so sad that night, then you came in the common room and made a joke about his hair," Lily said, laughing at the memory of it.

"I loved you so much, even then," James said, running a hand through her red hair, "You know how close I came to kissing you that night?"

Lily thought back on the memory and nodded slowly, "Yeah, because I came close to kissing you also. What stopped us?"

"Stupid kids in love. I know I was too afraid that you would push me away or something. Then our friendship would be ruined," James said.

Kissing his nose, Lily muttered, "I wish we didn't wait so long to finally admit we liked each other. It was obvious you did now that I think back on it."

Smiling, James bent his head down and kissed Lily softly on the lips. Lily turned and put her hands on the back of his head as James wrapped his arms around her waist.

It was at that moment Sirius popped into the living room, Remus right next to him trying to wiggle out of Sirius' grip. Lily laughed into the kiss and broke away from James, laying her head on his chest and smiling at Sirius and Remus.

"To what do I owe this pleasant interruption?" James asked his two best friends irritably.

Sirius finally released his grip on Remus' arm and, for good measure; Remus backed a few feet away from him. "Marissa and I had a fight-"

"Over what?" Lily asked.

"She wanted to have kids and I don't-"

"Why not?" James asked.

"Let me finish!" Sirius said impatiently. Everyone was silent as the waited for him to continue. "Anyways, we had a fight and she left the apartment."

"How long ago did she leave?" Remus asked.

"A few hours ago. I thought she'd come right back but she didn't…and I'm freaking out because I have no idea where she is. Have you guys seen her?" Sirius asked desperately. All three of his friends shook their heads and in return, he cursed loudly. "I have to go find her."

"Wait…where are you going to start?" Remus asked.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but closed it silently. "I'll find her, I know I will," he muttered feebly, then Disapparted.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

An hour later and Sirius still had no trace of where Marissa went. Panic had settled in and he was frantically running through the streets, circling the same places a few times in a row without realizing it. He glanced at his watch. 1:32 in the morning. Sirius put a hand to his forehead and tried to take deep, calming breaths. But it wasn't working. "MARISSA!" he yelled out in angst, listening for a response, but there was none.

All of sudden, Sirius' promise ring grew red hot and he had a vision of a dark alleyway off 42nd street enter his mind. He Apparated there and looked up and down the street to make sure no Death Eaters were nearby, then ran to the alleyway that was pictured in his mind.

Fear gripped his soul as he saw Marissa, the love of his life, lying there, her breath coming out in deep wheezes. Her skin was paper white and she was shaking uncontrollably, although it was a warm evening. Blood was pouring out of her stomach, drenching her hands and open locket in red stains.

Sirius rushed over to her and kneeled down, tears trickling down his face. He cradled her form in his arms and brushed the fair out of her face. Her eyes were shut tight as she tried to breath. "Marissa?" Sirius whispered timidly.

Slowly, Marissa's eyes opened and she managed a weak smile through her pain. "Sirius…" she muttered, putting a bloody hand to his cheek.

Tears were free falling down Sirius' face as his kissed Marissa's forehead. "I'm so sorry, Marissa…so sorry…"

Marissa shook her head, running her hand through his hair soothingly. "No, don't be sorry, I shouldn't have pressured…pressured…" Marissa tried to finish her sentence but coughed up blood instead. She took a deep rattling breath and tears leaked out of the corners of her own eyes.

"Please don't leave me," Sirius said quietly, kissing her forehead again, "Please…I can't make it without you. I love you so, so much. You have no idea…"

"Listen to me, Sirius," Marissa said, locking her gaze with his, "Don't blame yourself for my death." Sirius let out a strangled sob and shook his head like a lost little boy. "Listen…don't blame yourself like Remus did for Kiah. You have go to go on; don't let me dying ruin you. Don't dwell on my death, please move on. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were never the same after…after…" Marissa once again tried to finish, but she didn't have enough air to continue.

Sirius shook his head, more forcefully now. "No, you're going to live, I'm going to take you to St. Mungos and they are going to fix you. You'll be fine…and we will have kids. We'll have two boys and girl and they'll be best friends with Harry and all the other kids Lily and James will have…" Sirius trailed off as Marissa coughed up more blood, "You just can't leave…you can't leave us all here like this. You have to be with us, you always have been with us, ever since we were eleven."

Marissa smiled and tried to laugh, but wheezed instead. "I love you so, so much Sirius. All I ask of you is to not blame yourself and _move on_. Don't forget me…I love you, baby…" Marissa continued to repeat I love you to Sirius until her voice died. With one last wheezing breath, her eyes closed for the final time. Her hand fell from Sirius' hair and went limp against her stomach.

Sirius looked at Marissa in disbelief, tears still streaming silently down his face. He tucked her hair behind her ear and wiped the blood off of her mouth with the sleeve of his robes. But reality over took him as he saw Marissa's form lying in his arms, not breathing or moving. "Marissa?" he asked quietly. There was no response. "Rissa? Rissa?" he called more urgently now.

But Marissa still lie there, unaware of Sirius' pleas. Sirius' body was shaking as he looked at his wife, too still for comfort. A sob escaped from his lips, next came a scream of agony. "No! No! You can't leave me! I love you…I love you…come back! Come back!" Sirius buried his face into Marissa's neck as he tightened his grip around her.

"Come back…come back…" he whispered, hoping beyond hope that she would hear and return. It was too late, Marissa was gone forever.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The clock read 2:46 in the morning when Lily and James heard the doorbell to their home ring. "D'you think its Sirius?" James asked groggily.

"I don't know…" Lily muttered, turning on a lamp and heading out of the bedroom, James right behind her. The doorbell sounded again as they made their way down the stairs. Lily reached the door first and swung it open, then let out a scream of horror.

Sirius stood on their doorstep, his shirt full of bloodstains and his face covered with tearstains, as he held Marissa cradled in his arms. She was unmoving and limp, her eyes shut peacefully. Lily stared at Marissa, her first and best friend, and slowly collapsed to the floor, sobbing. James looked at his own best friend as he shuffled inside the house, laying Marissa's corpse on the sofa.

"She's gone…" Sirius whispered, sorrow raking his voice, and then he too collapsed to the floor.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** I really hope no one hunts me down and kills me for this chapter. I'm sorry she's gone but after reviewing all my options, I thought this would be the best. I love Marissa, she is my favorite character _I_ created but she couldn't be with this group forever because she is not in the series. But I'll let you vote, which one should I have done? Marissa still be alive, even when Sirius was sent to Azkaban and Lily and James die, she could've committed suicide after October 31st, she could've left Sirius for some reason, Voldemort could've killed her as she saved Lily/James/Sirius/Remus' life, or the current one right now.

XXXX: There are color guard competitions all over the country, but you generally stay in your division, such as the northeast, south, midwest, etc. We stay in the midwest for competitions but we travel all over the country to be featured in parades and things. We've been to New York, California, and Hawaii. I don't play an instrument, that's why I'm in color guard so I can do dance, flag, and rifle. Oops, I never mentioned anything about Lily's career! Thanks for alerting me about it; I'll try to work it in somewhere. But to answer your question, she was only doing various back up jobs and I planned for her to quit when she was halfway through her pregnancy. No problem, I'd be happy to answer anymore you have :D

Six chapters left until the end, plus an epilogue:D


	44. Distress, Dances, and Dreamscapes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**Last Chapter Summery: **Lily and James name godmother of Harry to be Marissa and Sirius the godfather. Sirius, James, and even Remus go to Hogsmeade for a supposed attack. James duels Voldemort and barely survives, escaping with Remus, Sirius and two other Aurors. Marissa, Lily and Harry wait nervously in St. Mungos to see if they are all right and recall things about the Marauders they liked. Sirius and Marissa get in a fight about future kids and she gets upset and leaves. Sirius sets off to find her and finally does in an alleyway, bleeding and near death. She tells him she loves him and doesn't care about the fight and not to blame himself like Remus did. She passes and Sirius brings her back to Lily and James' house then passes out.

_Song Credit: "Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch" - The Temptations_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Honey, you really shouldn't have been experimenting in the first place," a woman was telling her husband as they walked down a hall of St. Mungos, "Do you really believe everything Tobias tells you?"

The man was looking dazed as he rubbed his earlobes. "Well I didn't expect to have six foot long brussel sprouts grow out of my ears," he mumbled.

The woman rolled her eyes and tapped his earlobe with her wand, saying an incantation the healer told her to perform on her husband every two hours. "Next time I see that brother of mine, I'm going to wallop-"

Taking his hands off his ears momentarily, the man stopped and stared at a guy sitting in one of the lobby chairs. His head was buried in his hands and his black hair was uncombed and his clothes disheveled. "Look at him," the man whispered. The woman stopped in the middle of her rant and looked at the broken man sitting there.

"Someone he loves must be in a dire state," she said sympathetically. They looked at this man for a moment, their hearts getting heavy, before the woman snapped out of her reverie and pushed her husband along. "Stop staring, we have to get home."

Sirius Black looked up as the couple was leaving St. Mungos and smiled a bitter smile as he thought of Marissa. He remembered a time at Hogwarts she escorted him to the hospital wing. A "duel" he had with Remus got out of hand and an unidentified curse made one of Sirius' right leg disappear. Marissa scolded him the whole way down to the wing, even when his left leg got stuck in the staircase. She heaved it out, saying, "What would you do without me? I have to teach you to not duel your friends, I have to take you Madame Pomfrey, get your feet out of staircases…"

Once again, Sirius buried his face in his hands as memories swept over him like an icy shower. She can't be dead. She just can't! He has seen Marissa everyday since first year. She can't just disappear from his life without warning.

And Sirius couldn't help but blame himself. How could he not? They got into a fight and Sirius did nothing to stop it, he let her walk out. Hell, he should've chased after Marissa the second the door swung back into its frame, not wait hours afterward to begin to look. She even told him not to blame himself for her death, but Sirius wallowed in guilt anyways.

The longer he sat there in silence, the more he realized that he wanted the opportunity to have lots of black haired, violet eyed babies running around. "_You'll be fine…and we will have kids. We'll have two boys and one girl and they'll be best friends with Harry and all the other kids Lily and James will have…"_

"Mr. Black?" asked a Healer that had just stepped into the lobby. Almost painfully, Sirius raised his head just enough so his sorrowful gray eyes peaked above his hands.

"How did she die?" Sirius croaked, his voice muffled. That had been the first thing he had said since that night at James' house, a week ago.

The Healer sighed and sat down in the lobby chair beside him. "That's the thing, we aren't too sure."

Sirius' hands fell from his face onto his lap as he stared at the Healer. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rubbing his forehead, wrinkles showing his age, the Healer looked into Sirius' hurting eyes and knew this was going to be hard. "She was bleeding severely from the stomach as you told us and her shirt was full of stains. But there was no injury on her stomach, not even a scratch. We checked over every inch of her body and there were no injuries. We tested to see if she had been raped," Sirius cringed, "but the results came back negative. As far as we can see no curses, hexes or spells hit her or caused any damage to her muscle, nerve or blood system. All in all, you're wife was in perfect health when she passed."

A blank stare took hold of Sirius' features as the Healer looked steadily into his eyes. "But…how?" Sirius asked trying to comprehend all the Healer had told him, "She couldn't have randomly started bleeding. Marissa coughed up blood and couldn't breathe. She was shaking so much, you can't tell me that she was perfectly healthy when she died."

"It's one of the most mysterious cases we've had in the history of St. Mungos. But we tried every trick in the book and nothing seems to bring up concrete evidence of what caused her death," the Healer said.

Sirius slammed his hands on the side of the chair in irritation and stood up and began an angry pace. "We're wizards, we can do pretty much anything. Even muggles can figure out how people die yet qualified Healers who have the ability of magic cannot figure out how MY WIFE died when she had obvious wounds!" Sirius ranted, his pace growing quicker, "She was bleeding from the stomach and was coughing up blood. It was hard for her to breathe and she was having convulsions. Yet you come to me and tell me there were no injuries, no spells, and no way she could've died.

"But she is, my whole world is gone, dead. Seemingly she should still be alive. She should be walking, talking, breathing and loving me," Sirius got in the Healers face and pointed his finger to his chest, "Do_ not_ tell me that she was perfectly healthy when she is not still with me."

There was a moment of silence while Sirius fiercely glared at the man before him. The Healer cleared his throat and pulled out a plastic bag out of his pocket. "These were all the personal items that your wife had on her," he wheezed. Sirius backed away from the Healer and snatched the bag out of his hands.

Inside the bag were a couple of sickles; the wand earrings Lily had given her one Christmas, her engagement and wedding rings, her wand and the locket. Sirius pulled the locket out of the bag by the chain, his eyes focusing on the bloodstain that took up most of the front. With shaking hands, he undid the clasp and felt a burning sensation on his calling ring. The image of him standing in St. Mungos came before his eyes and he bit back a gasp. He looked so tired and so heartbroken. _Marissa would be ashamed to see me this way…_

Inside the locket was something he never noticed before; a picture of himself and Marissa on their wedding day. Behind the picture a small piece of paper was sticking out. Hands still shaking, he gently pulled out the paper and unfolded it. It read:

"All I ever want to say to you is how much I love you. I can't even put into words what I feel for you. You have brought out everything good in me, got rid of all my fears, and taught me just what true happiness was like. I love you, always and forever,"  
"This proves how much we are made for each other. You are so amazing, and the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love everything about you, even your strange obsession with penguins. I love you, so much."

Sirius choked back tears as he tossed the locket and their wedding vows back into the bag. "We can continue tests and observations on Mrs. Black if you wish to find out how she passed…" the Healer put in, trying to be helpful.

Holding a hand up to stop him from saying more, Sirius muttered, "No that won't be necessary. Thank you for trying to help me." Then he slumped out of St. Mungos, trying to hold back the tears burning his eyes.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily's knuckles were stark white from holding onto James' hand so tightly. Tears were flowing out of her eyes as she stared at the sleek black coffin swinging over an empty grave, soon to be filled with Marissa's form.

Before she knew she was a witch, Lily had no friends in grammar school. They made of her for being an outcast and for her stuttering problem. She devoted all her time to schoolwork to get rid of the sting of loneliness. Then she found out she was magic and got on that train to Hogwarts. She met four of the most amazing people, the Marauders, and she met Marissa.

Marissa was beautiful, exotic, hardworking with a playful side and sarcastic. She was polite with people she didn't know very well and joked around twenty four-seven with her friends. She was one of those people who you modeled yourself after because she was just that cool.

There was so much that Marissa could've given to this world, if she had the opportunity to do so. She was only twenty when she died and in Lily's eyes, that was far too young. But other friends of mine have died younger, Lily thought to herself as she thought back on all friends who she would never see again.

Lily had been to too many funerals by the age of twenty. She had seen so much death and so much destruction and evil. She was too young to have gone through all she has. I have to think of the positives! Lily's mind screamed. For her young age, she had seen so much good. She has lived life, loved life, experienced life, and created life. If she were to die tomorrow, she would have zero regrets.

But now in her confusion, all she could think about was Marissa. Lily sneaked a glance at Sirius; he was standing next to Remus. His form was hunched and his eyes wet as he focused his eyes on the coffin. Remus had a hand clapped on his shoulder, watching the priest's lips but not truly digesting the words he said. She looked up at James, his face ashen as he too saw one of his best friends being lowered into a dark place.

Marissa had been to bright and lively to belong in somewhere so small and dark, thought James. She made Sirius happy and fixed all his problems. In return, he loved her and treated her like the Queen of England. James looked over at his two best friends, standing next to each other for support. They had both lost the love of their life, so suddenly without warning. James could only begin to comprehend the pain they were experiencing. He noticed Peter had not shown up as he promised he would.

James' grip unknowingly tightened on Lily's hand. With a small, sad hiccup through her tears, she moved her and James' interlocked hands behind his back and settled their grip on his hip. Gently, James bent down and kissed her forehead, praying to God he would never loose Lily. He couldn't handle it if she was gone.

After Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and Marissa's parents had all thrown a handful of dirt into Marissa's grave, Sirius turned to Remus and asked him in a dull voice, "I've been thinking and it seems pretty pointless to continue living in the flat by myself and paying a lot more rent. So I was wondering if I could move in with you?"

Remus gave a half-hearted grin and nodded. "Sure mate that would be great actually. Rent has been hard to keep up with."

Sirius nodded stiffly and turned to leave, purposely avoiding Marissa's grave. He couldn't think about this right now. Just as he was about to walk to Marissa's parents, he saw Lily, clutching James hand and looking up at the sky, tears pouring out of her eyes. Lily was the one closest to Marissa, besides himself. "Lils…" he began, but couldn't find the words.

With a sniff, Lily let go of James' hand and wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck, squeezing with all her might. Uncomfortably at first, Sirius put his arms around her back, then he let out a strangled cry and tightened his grip around Lily, crying heartbreaking sobs into her shoulder. They held onto each other's grief and sank to the ground; the two people Marissa impacted the most.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

October…

"Harry look at mummy! Look over here!" Lily cooed, trying desperately to get Harry's attention. His eyes scanned the ceiling as he wiggled uncomfortably in his Halloween costume. He was dressed in Gryffindor Quidditch robes and next to him in his bassinet was a little broomstick that could hover and a baby snitch that fluttered around in a two-foot diameter.

Lily sighed and snapped a picture although he wasn't looking at the camera. "Why isn't he looking at me?" she whined and placed her hands on her hips.

James just laughed and gave his wife a kiss on the tip of her nose. "He is born to be a Quidditch player!" James exclaimed as he bent his head close to Harry's and held his little baby hand. Lily snapped a picture and James glared at her.

"How could he not be a Quidditch player when his father was a star?" Remus muttered, concentrating on the chessboard in front of him. Sirius was across from him and drumming his fingers in boredom on the board.

"Hey Remus, if you could take just a _little_ longer to decide on a move, that would be great," Sirius said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Not a problem. This is usually how I beat you anyways. You rush your moves while I," Remus muttered to his knight and it pranced forward, smashing Sirius' queen, "take my time and beat you to a pulp."

Sirius stared at the chessboard, dumbfounded, then glared at Remus, grumbling, "Damn you, Moony." Remus just leaned back in his chair and grinned. Lily crept over to her two best friends and snapped a picture.

"I am going to destroy you and your camera," Sirius said darkly, making a grab for Lily's camera.

Lily began to pull out her wand but James beat her to it. "_Accio Camera!_" James said and triumphantly caught the camera and snapped a quick picture of Harry, who had been watching him amusingly. "There, Lils, he was looking at me that time."

Harry gurgled as he looked up at his father, then he let out a small squeal and smiled. James froze, his mouth hanging open. "What is it?" Lily asked seeing James' stunned expression.

Taking a large gulp, James whispered, "He smiled at me!" Lily, Remus and Sirius all rushed over to the bassinet and stood over Harry. The room was silent as Harry just stared at the people around him, then he let out a large grin and a baby laugh.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" the whole room said and Harry let out another giggle. Lily yanked the camera away from James and began snapping pictures faster than the speed of light.

"Uh, Lils, aren't you overdoing it a little?" James asked.

Lily shook her head and defiantly snapped three more pictures. "Not at all. I want to capture his first smile-"

"You've done it about one hundred and seventy five point three times now," Sirius said, taking the camera out of her hands. Huffing, Lily glared at him but Sirius ignored her and leaned down to Harry, grinning and saying, "Happy Conception Day, little man!"

Standing up, Sirius turned to Lily and James, who were both looking at him, dumbfounded. "H-how did you know?" James asked.

"Guys, come on, we all finished near the top of the class at Hogwarts, we were bound to figure it out sometime," Remus said simply. There was silence for a long time as Lily and James turned many shades of red. "It's starting to get dark, you might want to take him trick or treating so he can get to bed on time," Remus cut in, trying to change the subject.

James took this as a cue and properly rushed Lily and Harry out of the house to attempt and save face in front of his friends.

"Fancy another game of chess?" Remus asked when Lily, James and Harry had left.

Standing to full height, Sirius said overconfidently, "Only if you realize that I will dominate and crush you."

After three games of chess, Remus remaining undefeated, Sirius stalked to the kitchen to find something to eat. "How come you win everything?" Sirius yelled from the kitchen.

Remus rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to find a pretty grotesque scene in front of him. Sirius' backside was pointed high in the air while he was rummaging around in the refrigerator. Looking away, Remus said, "Because I'm better than you. Can you please change positions I don't want to see that."

Sirius climbed out of the refrigerator with left over chicken in his hands and two butterbeers. "No one is better than me," Sirius said egotistically as he tapped the chicken with his wand. It became warm again and the two men peeled pieces off and popped them into their mouths.

"If you're so much better than me, how come you've never won a single game we've played against each other?" Remus asked with a Marauder grin that you usually only saw on either James or Sirius' faces.

"Oh ha ha ha, I'm laughing so hard," Sirius spat through a mouthful of chicken.

It was quiet at the counter for a while, the only sound being chicken tearing and swigs of butterbeer. Then, casually, Remus said, "You know, it's okay to grieve a little bit. It's better than acting fake and happy."

Stopping in mid-chew, Sirius looked at his best friend. "What makes you say that?" he asked, pretending this conversation was not happening.

Remus put down his chicken and wiped his hands on a napkin, then looked Sirius straight in the eye. "I know exactly how you feel. You need to accept the fact that Marissa did die," Sirius' complexion changed to ghostly white as Remus continued on, "It's hard and you don't believe it. You don't want to realize the one person you loved more than life is never coming back. But don't act like everything's okay because its not."

Sirius eyes closed tightly and his lips struggled to force out words. Remus waited silently, knowing how hard it was to accept she wasn't going to be there. Finally, Sirius muttered, "It's just…I miss her so much Moony. I keep trying to believe she's going to come walking in and run up to me and kiss me. I'm trying to force myself to believe she's going to come home and have dinner with me and then we'll sit on the sofa and talk for hours…"

A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and he wiped it away in frustration. "You know how much I miss Kiah? Every night I just think about her and the baby she was carrying. I think about how happy we could be right now," Remus' voice cracked but he took a swig of butterbeer and kept going, almost painfully, "Every day is going to get harder and the nights are the worst. But soon you'll realize that she would've wanted you to get on with your life and to stop being so distraught. Because this is no way to live your life."

"I know it isn't, I need to forget," Sirius rasped, "But what's keeping me this way is guilt. It was my fault she died. If we hadn't had that stupid fight then she would've never stormed out and she would've never been killed-"

"You know how many times I thought that about Kiah?" Remus asked.

Shaking his head, Sirius said, "No, that wasn't your fault. You couldn't help that her work was attacked and that she lost against a Death Eater."

"But I just stood there and watched. I didn't even attempt to fire something at the Death Eater or run up and try to stop it from happening," Remus said.

"That's not right! None of that was your fault. Those factors were out of your control-" Sirius protested but once again Remus interrupted.

"I know that now. Do you see how I can turn anything around to make it seem like my fault?" Remus said logically.

Sirius just stared at him for a moment then his eyes narrowed. "Damn you and your reverse psychology."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

November…

"James, watch this, I taught him a new trick!" Sirius exclaimed. James looked up from his work and watched as Sirius placed his hands underneath Harry's arms and stood Harry up. At first Harry kicked his feet away from the ground but with a little coaxing his feet held his baby weight. He stood there for a few seconds, looking at his little stocking covered feet before his knees bent and he collapsed under his weight. Harry cooed and shook his rattle, smiling at the noise it made.

With a small chuckle, James got up from his chair and sat on the floor in front of Sirius. He kissed Harry's forehead and Harry flashed him a baby grin. "That was adorable, but he did that a week ago."

Sirius' smile quickly dissolved from his face and with a humph he said, "Well I'm sure I taught him that anyways."

Lily looked up from her book and laughed. Remus, who was sprawled on the sofa and had been busily highlighting a coded message that the Order intercepted, threw a pen at Sirius' head. Remus and Sirius had taken to spending most of their time away from work at Godrics Hollow. "Only you, Padfoot, could be that-" Remus paused as he watched James poke his fingers in baby Harry's open mouth, "James, what are you doing?"

Everyone's attention turned to James and Harry, who was trying to squirm away from his dad's hand. "I think he has a tooth coming in," James said after a while.

"Where?" Lily asked as she threw down her book and scooted to the floor, also putting her finger in Harry's mouth. Harry did not enjoy this and signs of screaming showed as he face started to turn red and his eyes closed shut.

"There, on the left side, do you feel it?" James asked, pushing her finger to the correct spot.

"Yeah, there! His first tooth!" Lily said and began feeling through the rest of his mouth. This was the final straw for Harry who began wailing immediately and tried to turn his head away from his mum. "Oh, mummy's sorry Harry," she muttered as her fingers left his mouth and she picked him up, hugging his form to hers. Harry quieted down a little but still continued making tempertantrum sounds.

James stood up and walked over to Lily, placing a hand on the crown of Harry's head. "You're growing up fast, little man. You'll be going to Hogwarts before we know it," he said, wrapping his other arm around Lily.

"He's not growing up _that_ fast!" Lily said indignantly. James just laughed and rested his forehead on hers. Lily's heart fluttered a little, it was amazing how he could make her feel like she was sixteen still.

"This is completely off subject, but I really want to listen to some music," Remus said out of the blue. He took out his wand and pointed it at the record player. A catchy tune filled up the living room and James grinned a goofy grin and started moving his hips in time to the music. Lily laughed and shook her head good-naturally.

Spinning in a circle, James took Harry from Lily's arms and grabbed his baby hand in his larger one. "_Ooooooh! Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch, you know that I love you! I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else._" James began a light little hop around the room and Harry smiled and squealed and his father spun him in small hops around the room.

Sirius laughed and went over to Lily, bowing deeply and saying in a French accent, "May I have this dance?"

Lily pretended to think about it for a moment, then shrugged and grabbed his hand. They began spinning around the room with James and Harry. Remus just laughed at his friends and Summoned Lily's camera and began to take pictures.

James and Sirius joined in a horrible duet, singing loudly, "_In and out my life, you come and you go! Leaving just your picture behind, I must've kissed a thousand times._" Lily and James spun by each other, slowing down just enough to share a kiss then continue spinning.

"_When you snap your finger or wink your eye, I come running to you!_" This time Lily joined in with the singing. Remus snapped a picture of James grinning widely at Harry as he smiled back.

The next time the couples crossed paths, Sirius and James switched dance partners. Sirius grabbed Harry spun him around in a tiny circle and Harry giggled and grabbed his sleeve to balance. Lily was swept up into James' arms and he gave her a quick kiss before he pulled her closer and continued singing.

"_When I call you're name, girl it starts a flame. Burning in my heart, tearing it all apart. No matter how I try my love I cannot deny!"_

James spun Lily out and brought her back in and began swing dancing with her. Remus snapped a couple pictures of them then turned to Sirius, who had Harry on his hip and was rocking his hips back and forth while bouncing and singing to Harry. Remus clicked another picture and Sirius traded the camera for Harry.

Remus began spinning around the living room now as Sirius went camera happy, still singing along to the Temptations. The song ended and all four friends, plus Harry, collapsed onto the sofa laughing. "We have to be the biggest losers ever," Lily said, taking Harry from Remus.

"But we are the best at it," Sirius said, stretching out and squishing the others.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"_Sirius…_" a voice called. Sirius scrunched his eyes up and rolled over in his bed. "_Sirius…_" the voice said again.

"Wha…" Sirius muttered, still asleep.

"_It's me._"

Sitting straight up in bed, Sirius looked around his room. It was empty. "Marissa?" he asked timidly, afraid to believe.

"_Yes, baby. It's me,"_ her voice sounded so far away.

Sirius choked out a sob. "Marissa, I don't understand…I miss you so much. I need you to come back to me, please, it's been so hard-" Sirius pleaded with her voice.

"_Listen to me, I don't have much time,_" Marissa said urgently, "_I love you so, so much Sirius and I wish with all my might I was there with you, but I did die. You need to move on. What Remus said was true, you need to keep going._"

"You can hear that?" Sirius asked.

"_Of course, I watch over you all the time baby. But you have to understand, stop feeling guilty. You didn't kill me, you saved me._"

Nodding desperately, Sirius said, "I'll try, but it's so hard. I love you more than anything and I can't accept the fact you're gone."

"_You have to, I wish I was there, but you are still there. Keep living,_" the voice said and Sirius felt a hand, Marissa's hand, on his cheek. Sirius closed his eyes and lingered in her presence.

"Are…are you okay…wherever you are?" Sirius asked, trying to touch her hand but he only felt his cheek.

"_I'm fine, I'm with Kiah now. Tell Remus that Kiah loves him and that she is so proud of him._"

Sirius nodded and begged, "Is there anyway I can see you? I just want to look at you one more time."

A sigh echoed the room. "_I'm not supposed to, I'm not even supposed to be with you. There are so many rules but you needed guidance."_

"Please Rissa…" Sirius asked, opening his eyes as wide as he could, trying to see better in the darkness. There was quiet for a moment and Sirius wondered if she had left. But then he saw a figure in the corner of the bedroom. "Rissa?" he asked and the figure walked, actually somewhat glided, to the bed.

There she was, right there in front of him. She looked translucent, like the ghosts at Hogwarts. But she was there. Her brown curly hair rested on her shoulders. Her violet eyes sparkled with love and happiness. She was smiling at him. Sirius reached out to hold her, touch her, know that this was real, but Marissa backed away.

"_You can't touch me, you're hand would go through_," She warned. Sirius nodded and he grinned at her.

"You are so, so beautiful. I love you, remember that," he muttered. Marissa smiled at him and then a moment later, she disappeared. Sirius blinked a few times then looked around the room. "Marissa?" But she was gone.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"I'm telling you, she was there! She was in my room and she was talking to me!" Sirius pleaded to Lily, James and Remus. They were all seated around the kitchen table listening to Sirius' wild tale.

"It was a dream, Sirius," James said doubtfully.

Shaking his head, Sirius argued, "She was there! At first it was only her voice. Then I asked if I could see her and she said she wasn't allowed but she did it anyways. She looked like a ghost but she was there! Right in front of me!"

"As much as I want to believe you Sirius, and I really do, it's just that's never happened before to anyone. It couldn't have happened to you," Lily said sympathetically.

"MARISSA WAS THERE!" he screamed out in frustration. Lily and James both shushed him, they had finally got Harry to go to sleep and he was such a light sleeper. "She told me not to feel guilty because she died. She even told me Kiah was where she was!" Remus' shoulders slumped. Sirius went over to Remus and kneeled down next to him. "She told me Kiah was there, they are both fine. I'm supposed to tell you that Kiah loves you and is proud of you." Remus turned his head away from Sirius. "You believe me, don't you Remus? You understand-"

Without warning, Remus stood up and slammed his chair back. "I don't believe you. Kiah is dead! Marissa is dead! There is no way they can come back. It's great your finding closure but its not real, it was just a dream." And with that said, Remus Apparated back to the apartment and locked himself in his bedroom.

"Why the hell did you carry on like that in front of him, Sirius?" James asked him angrily, "You of all people should know how much that hurts him."

Sirius glared at his best friend. "You may not believe me but I know what happened. Marissa was there and everything's okay. I was trying to help Remus, because Marissa helped me overcome everything last night. And you of all people should know how much this means to me," Sirius finished, pointing a finger into James' chest. Then he stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Harry erupted in screams and both Lily and James sighed, not knowing what to do about their best friends.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **I know the beginning was a crappy way to open it and thedream thing was extremely _extremely_ cheesy but I do like the ending. I really wish I had more time to re-vamp this whole story but I've barely even begun the alternate ending and haven't even had a chance to start to pull together my love hate story and I don't know what's on my main list of priorities anymore.

XXXX: I'm sorry for killing her...at least you're not as upset as some other people are lol. The story does end with Lily and James dying, there are five chapters left plus an epilogue. Nearing the end!

JheartsL: Aww, you've been reading for so long! Thanks for taking time to review! So your favorite choice would be her leaving Sirius? Whenever I get more time I would love to experiment with a few different Marissa options, thank you for your input on which you would prefer. And thanks for still reading:-)


	45. Harry's First Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**Last Chapter Summery: **A Healer tells Sirius they have no idea how Marissa died. At Marissa's funeral, Lily and James reflect on their life and their friends. James and Lily take Harry trick or treating and he smiles for the first time. Sirius and Remus stay at the house and talk about loosing their wives. James finds a tooth coming in the back of Harry's mouth. Then James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus all dance around the room with Harry. Marissa comes to Sirius in a dream and tells him to move on with his life.

Melodicmoonstar89 gave me the idea for James' vision!

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

December…

Harry was giggling madly as James lightly tickled his sides, joining him in his laughter. James then attacked his little baby feet and Harry laughed some more, wiggling around naked on the changing table.

"You know, you're supposed to _change_ him, not tickle him," a voice said from the doorway. James looked up and saw Lily leaning against the doorframe.

"But we're having fun, Lils!" James whined.

"Aaa-ooo…" Harry said in agreement.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to the changing table, pushing James aside with her hip. "I asked you to do one thing today and that was to dress Harry for the day," Lily said in a cheerful scold, opening a drawer and getting out a red-footed sleeper with a teddy bear wearing a Santa hat on the front. Harry tried to squirm away from his mother as she began slipping his feet in the outfit.

With a chuckle, James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Okay, I promise to not do it ever again," he said very seriously, kissing her neck. Lily's heart fluttered, it was amazing how he can make her feel like she's sixteen all over again.

Finally, Lily zipped up the front of Harry's sleeper and turned around in her husband's arms, kissing him gently. "You better not, or you'll have me to deal with."

James smiled and captured Lily in another kiss. "What were we arguing about?"

"No clue," Lily replied and rested her forehead on his lips, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," James responded, nuzzling her hair. Harry made a slight humming noise and both his parents turned to him.

"When are Sirius and Remus supposed to get here?" Lily asked, lifting Harry from the changing table.

James opened his mouth to respond, but two pops from downstairs stopped him from speaking. Arguing could be heard, then a voice yelling, "Sirius, DON'T!", a thud followed by several more, and someone laughing.

Turning to Lily and Harry, James said calmly, "I would say just about now."

When they arrived in the living room, they saw a mess of presents strewn everywhere and Sirius doubled over with laughter. "Where's Remus? I thought I heard his voice," Lily asked as she put Harry in the playpen next to the couch. He immediately entertained himself with some stackable cones.

Gasping for breath, Sirius pointed to a spot underneath a pile of bright packages. Frowning, James moved the presents away with his wand and saw a small green turtle underneath them. "You turned him into a turtle?" James asked, trying not to smile.

"Matches his personality a bit, doesn't it?" Sirius choked out before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

Lily kneeled down and put Remus in her palm, then stood again glaring at Sirius. "I don't see how—and it's not funny! What did he ever do to you?" Lily asked.

Trying to stand up straight, Sirius said logically, "Well, he called me a madman for buying Harry so many presents. But I said I'm his godfather therefore I reserve the right to spoil him. Then he insulted my mother! This was all because I made him carry the presents."

"Well, it doesn't give you the right to turn him into a turtle," James said simply, still trying not to laugh. Remus in turtle form snapped in Sirius' direction and let out a hissing sound.

"You have to admit it was damn funny," Sirius said, laughing a little.

"Hey, there are little ears in the room," James said, pointing at Harry's playpen.

Suddenly, Lily screamed and dropped turtle Remus, who landed on his back, spinning on his shell uselessly. "He pooed on my hand!" she squealed, wiping her hand on James' robes. Harry, startled by the noise, starting crying.

"Eww! Don't wipe it on me!" James yelled, grabbing her wrist. Lily pinched his arm to get him to let go of her hand and this started a playful fight between them. In no time they were wrestling on the floor. Lily pinned James on the ground, straddling his stomach and using her knees to hold down his legs and trapped his arms to the floor. In a quick motion, James flipped Lily onto her back and started tickling her, just as he did with Harry upstairs.

"No! James! Stop!" Lily squealed, kicking her legs and wiggling around, trying to get away. Sirius plopped down on the couch to watch the wrestling match and Remus tried desperately to get on his feet again. Harry continued to wail because of all the commotion.

The "fight" ended with Lily clumsily connecting her mouth with James' in the midst of the tickling. James immediately dropped his defenses and started kissing back, resting on top of Lily.

"Oh my God, you two are like bunnies," Sirius commented, for not the first time in his life, "Break it up, no one wants to see a live snogging session."

But Remus was on his way to stop it. During all the ruckus, Lily's foot connected with Remus and sent him soaring upright on his four legs. He had crawled slowly over to James and Lily's forms and snapped his mouth down tight on James' leg. James yelped and shook Remus off of him.

Sirius clicked his tongue and waggled a finger in Remus' direction. "Now, now Remus, I didn't transfigure you into a snapping turtle," he said to the turtle, using the same tone one would use in scolding a two year old. In response, Remus snapped at Sirius and started a new slow crawl towards him.

"Change him back, James," Lily said just before James planted his lips on hers once more. With a sigh, James saw his wand lying across the room and summoned it with his mind. He then pointed it towards turtle Remus and muttered a few words. In seconds, Remus was standing where a small green turtle once was.

After brushing himself off, Remus' eyes narrowed in Sirius' direction and said in a low, dangerous voice, "I'm going to kill you." In a swift motion, Remus pounced on Sirius. Another fight erupted as the two men rolled around on the ground, lightly punching and kicking each other, occasionally bumping into walls.

Lily and James watched amusingly, still on the ground. When they almost knocked over the Christmas tree, James groaned and got up, holding out a hand to help Lily off the ground too. "We better open presents before they do anymore damage. I'll get Harry and you start rounding up the gifts, okay?" James said. Lily nodded and began sending presents soaring neatly under the tree with her wand.

James walked to the crib to see Harry red in the face and hiccupping, tears no longer sliding down his chubby cheeks. "You want out, little guy?" James asked. Harry looked up at his dad, then held his arms in the air to be picked up. James obliged and carried him to the Christmas tree, shooting a spell to stop Sirius and Remus fighting on the way.

A ton of wrapping paper and a half hour later, the friends were all lounging around the living room in midst of newly opened packages. Sirius was relaxing in a recliner while Remus was stretched on the couch, reading a new book Lily had gotten him for Christmas. James was lying under the tree, idly adjusting the lights. His head was resting on Lily's leg, who was sitting upright next to James holding Harry in her lap. Harry in turn was sucking contently on wrapping paper with dancing snowmen on it, looking up at the ceiling.

With a sigh, Lily rubbed a hand on Harry's arm and complained, "Harry was just spoiled rotten with all these great presents and he chooses to eat wrapping paper."

As if he heard his mother, Harry glanced back at Lily then dropped the wrapping paper and reached for a soft toy airplane lying a few feet from him. James grinned and picked up the airplane and made zooming noise, swirling the airplane in circles around Harry's head. Harry cooed then giggled, following the airplane with his eyes. James laughed and set the airplane down in his son's lap, where Harry picked it up and tried to make it fly like James did. "Say, Lily, what is this thing called again?" James asked as he helped Harry make it fly.

"An airplane, James," Lily said exasperatedly, "I told you, _all_ of you, to take Muggle Studies but you didn't listen…"

"Hey! I took Muggle Studies!" Remus protested.

In a singsong voice, James reminded him, "Then dropped it to take Arthimaticy."

Remus thought for a moment, then said, "Oh yeah."

Sirius sat up suddenly and asked, "Lily, didn't we see a movie with an airplanet in it?"

"Yeah! Where the guy says, 'Yes and don't call me Shirley'," James said excitedly.

"And the other guy does the disco dancing-"

"And the guy in the bed starting singing musicals-"

"And the inflatable co-pilot-"

"And the guy asks, 'A hospital, what is it?' and the other one says, 'It's a big building with patients in it, but that's not important right now'-"

"And the stupid guy says, 'It looks like a giant Tylenol'-"

"And when-"

"STOP!" Lily yelled. Sirius and James stopped raving about the movie and Lily smiled and continued. "The movie is called Airplane, that's what this," Lily held up the stuffed airplane, now wet with Harry's slobber, "-not a airplanet. We all saw the movie, there is no need to recite it back to everyone."

"Exactly," Remus said, nodding his head approvingly in Lily's direction, then continuing, "And you are all wrong, the best part in Airplanet was when the two guys were speaking Jive and the old lady talks to them."

All Lily could do at t is point was groan and put her head in her hands as the three men began arguing over which was the best part. Harry squealed loudly and continued sucking on the airplane, watching h the Marauders.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

_James was walking through a strange house. But it wasn't like the houses in his other dreams; this one had a bad aura around it. For one, it was spotlessly clean. Too clean one might say. It was like a hospital, very sterile, and it creeped James out a bit._

_Just as James was about to explore further, a thumping echoed throughout the house. James tried to cover his head, thinking it was an earthquake, when a boy whose face looked like he was four to five years old came running down the stairs. Now, his face looked like four or five, but his weight said differently. This boy was roughly the size of a baby whale. The unknown boy ran past James (he had to flatten himself against the wall to not be crushed by the oncoming force) and to what looked like a door to a broom cupboard._

_With his giant fists, the boy pounded on the door, causing sawdust to fall from the ceiling. "Wake up, Harry! Wake UP! Dad's going to be mad at you!" the boy taunted to someone in the cupboard. The whale then thundered into the kitchen, where he caught a glimpse of another large man. Harry? James wondered to himself, It couldn't be our Harry…_

_As the door to the kitchen closed, the broom cupboard one opened and James saw a tiny boy, no older than five, emerge from it. James walked over to the door to get a closer look and gasped. The boy was a mirror image of himself! He had messy black hair, a small frame, and round glasses. The only difference was he had startling green eyes that belonged to Lily. Then it is Harry…James thought, wondering what he was doing here._

_Harry slouched out of the broom cupboard and closed the door behind him. James inspected him and saw he was wearing clothes that were three times larger than his size. They were full of stains and rips in the cloth, clearly hand me downs. Harry meekly walked to the kitchen and stepped inside, James right on his heels._

_In the kitchen, there was a very large man sitting at the table reading a paper. James couldn't see his face, so he looked around the kitchen, trying to place whose home this was. Then he saw a woman at the stove, hastily cooking breakfast. James let out a low growl, it was Petunia. He quickly rushed over to the man at the table and confirmed his suspicions; Vernon Dursley was reading the paper. Why the hell is Harry here?_

_"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked. James' heart just about broke; his voice still had a baby tone to it yet it was full of pain and sadness. James looked into Harry's eyes and saw a careful mask on his face, even at that young of an age he was hiding his emotions._

_Vernon snapped down his paper and looked Harry up and down, letting out a sigh of disgust. James' blood boiled and he wanted to hit him. "You were supposed to be up long ago," Vernon muttered._

_Harry looked at the wall clock and then said, "B-but, it's only seven."_

_"Laziness is a disgraceful habit! You don't want to end up like your father, a wastrel, would you?" Vernon asked. James clenched his jaw and his hands balled into fists, trying to calm himself._

_"No, sir," Harry whispered._

_"Ask Aunt Petunia what your chores for the day are," Vernon said, flipping his paper back open._

_Turning, Harry asked Petunia mechanically, "Aunt Petunia, what are my chores for the day?"_

_With a 'humph', Petunia whirled on Harry and said, "Wash the dishes, vacuum the house, mop the kitchen, make the beds, clean the bathrooms, trim the hedges, mow the lawn, dust the surfaces, clean Dudley's room, and clean the furniture. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes, ma'am," Harry whispered. The large boy, who James assumed to be the Dudley that Petunia mentioned, snickered and shoved a muffin in his mouth. Harry gazed longingly at the muffin as his cousin chomped it in two big bites. Petunia caught his stares._

_"And no breakfast, you'll need all day to do this," Petunia said, turning back to the meal she was preparing._

_Harry let a small groan escape his lips and said, "But I didn't get to eat at all yesterday either."_

_At this comment, Vernon shot out of his seat and roughly grabbed Harry by the forearm. "You do as your aunt says!" he yelled as he shoved Harry into the hallway outside the kitchen. Harry fell hard on the ground and the kitchen door swung shut on Dudley's laughter. James stormed into the kitchen and tried to punch Vernon in the face, but his hand went straight through him._

_With an annoyed groan, that no one heard, James went back into the hallway to see Harry still lying on the ground, small sobs escaping his lips. Slowly, James went to him and kneeled down next to him, trying to hug his son but his arms went through him. Harry sat up and swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Why did you leave me, mum and dad?" he asked quietly to the air._

_James just looked at Harry, his eyes filling up with tears. "I didn't leave you, I'm right here! I'm right here!" James tried saying, but no sound came out. The image of the hallway and young Harry were fading away._

The next thing he knew, James was sitting up in bed, shaking and sweating all over. He fumbled for his glasses and placed them on his face. Then his ear picked up a new sound, Harry was crying in the nursery. The clock on his nightstand read 2:14 AM. James glanced over to Lily; she had not woken yet to the sound of Harry crying. Gently, James stroked her hair and carefully climbed out of bed to tend to Harry's needs. Lily had been getting up at all hours of the night to take care of Harry since he was born. As James was a very heavy sleeper, he never heard Harry crying.

When he arrived in the nursery, Harry immediately stopped crying and smiled, showing two teeth. "Little faker," James whispered, grinning as he lifted Harry out of the crib. He walked over to the rocking chair and plopped down, sitting Harry in his lap and leaning his body in the crook of his arm. "You know, you drive your mama crazy when you cry in the middle of the night like this." Harry yawned in response.

Sighing, James ran a hand over Harry's head and down his arm. "I had scariest dream. At least I hope it was a dream and not a vision…" And James proceeded to tell Harry every detail of his dream. Harry listened with droopy eyes, looking up at his father.

"I'm so scared. I don't know what that dream meant. What happened to your mum and I? And why did you go to the Dursley's of all people. They're not very nice people," James said and looked down at his son, seeing him blink his eyes heavily, trying to stay awake. He bent down and kissed Harry on the crown of his head and whispered, "It made me realize I would die to protect you. I promise nothing bad will happen to you, as long as I'm around, you'll be safe. I promise."

Harry yawned one more time and closed his eyes, falling asleep. James kissed his head once more and gently laid him in his crib, tucking the blue blanket around his form. "I love you, Harry," James said as he turned on his snitch mobile and crept out of the room.

The next morning James remembered nothing of the dream.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

January…

"I think he's getting a cold," Lily said, attempting to wipe Harry's nose. Harry tried to move his head away and pushed her hands off his face. "Harry, mummy's got to wipe your nose," Lily said in a high voice, attempting to swipe at his face one more time.

James sighed, looking through the owl post. "Should we take him to the mediwitch to see if he's sick?"

Harry sneezed and his nose began leaking again. Lily grabbed another tissue and made a gallant attempt to clean his nose. "I think we should, so we know for sure what potion to give him to get rid of it."

Nodding, James began writing replies to the letters they had received. Then a phoenix soared into the room and dropped a feather into James' lap. Harry watched it soar out the window and gave a small laugh, then started coughing. "Do we have to leave now?" Lily asked James.

"Lils, you know what this means," James said gravely, getting up from the chair and going to the sofa in the study where Harry and Lily were sitting. Harry reached for the phoenix feather and James gave it to him. As soon as his baby fingers touched the feather it started glowing a deep shade of gold. "That's strange…" James muttered.

Lily nodded, watching as he touched the feather to his face. Lily tried to take the feather away from him but Harry immediately started wailing, so Lily let him hold it. "What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Do you think we should take Harry with us?" James asked.

Putting the children's book she was reading to Harry aside, Lily said, "There's no one else to watch him, Dumbledore will know what to do."

James nodded and left the study, going to the hall closet and getting the baby Apparation carrier out. He strapped it onto his chest and went to the nursery where he heard Harry coughing. When he arrived Lily had dressed Harry in a jumper under a coat with a hat and scarf. Lily strapped him into the Apparation carrier, much to the protest of Harry. "I have to change into robes, be right back." Lily said, heading out of the nursery.

"It's not a beauty pageant." James joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Lily returned a small smile.

They knew what the phoenix feather meant. All of the members of the Order had to report immediately to Hogwarts and head to the Room of Requirements. It was no meeting though, much more serious. Dumbledore would fill them in on where Voldemort was attacking, how many Death Eaters were there, if the Ministry was involved and what the duties of each member were.

Lily returned and husband, wife, and baby Apparated to the gates outside Hogwarts. A chilling breeze blew threw their robes and James held Harry closer. The child was shivering something awful. "He has to have a cold, I just hope it's not severe," James muttered.

After a long walk, they made it to the Room of Requirements. Most of the members were there, including other three Marauders. "Prof-I mean, Albus," James said, walking to the great wizard at the head of the meeting table. Lily followed him. "What should we do about Harry?" James asked as his son shivered and coughed. "He has a cold-"

"Ah not to worry, James. Madame Pomfrey would be delighted to tend to his cold and look after him." Dumbledore said.

James nodded and started to walk out when Lily said, "James, I'll take him down."

Nodding, James undid Harry from the carrier and handed him to Lily. As she was walking out, James grabbed her arm and said firmly, "Listen, don't feel like it's the last time you're going to see him because it's not."

Lily looked at James for a moment then nodded slowly, pulling her husband into a hug. "Okay, you know me too well. I'll be back in a minute."

As promised, Lily arrived back into the Room of Requirements minutes later. This time Alice and Frank Longbottom joining her. They had dropped their son, Neville, off in the hospital wing too. Madame Pomfrey cured Harry instantly and conjured a playpen for Harry to play in while his parents were on a mission. Lily saw the Longbottoms in the hall and directed them to the hospital wing so Neville could be watched over also.

"Welcome friends," Dumbledore said once everyone had arrived and chosen a seat around the rectangular table. "I am sorry to say this gathering is not of good nature. There is an attack scheduled to happen near Diagon Alley. There are rumors of Voldemort gracing us with his presence, but only his right hand men get the real plans.

"I also have unfortunate news. There is a traitor in our midst." Whispers broke out among the members. "News of the Order has leaked to Voldemort. All of your lives are in grave danger. Use extreme caution today."

The atmosphere got heavier by the second as Dumbledore filled the members in with the details of the attack. Maps to the location were handed out and Dumbledore suggested non-illegal spells to use to their defense. After the information was handed out, the group made their way down to the gates to Apparate, The Potters and the Longbottoms stopping in the hospital wing for one last goodbye.

"Use caution," Dumbledore warned one last time as they all took out their wands on the outskirts of Hogwarts.

"Don't die," Sirius muttered, causing the Marauders plus Lily to glance at him. Then with a lot of pops, they were gone.

Everything was normal when they arrived. As usual, thought Remus, then sighed aloud and thought, We shouldn't know what the "usual" is…

Immediately, the members fanned out and acted as if they were casually shopping. James and Lily strolled together hand in hand, their senses tuned for anything out of the ordinary. Remus and Sirius were looking at a shop's display window, wands clutched in their clammy hands. Peter was wandering around, now and then touching his forearm in pain.

The air around them seemed to tremor and all the members of the Order stopped. They could almost feel the magic in the air getting denser, wrapping around each person like a cloak. Out of nowhere it seemed tons of Death Eaters swarmed the streets. They seemed to be just walking. Simultaneously, James and Sirius fired a spell at the group. The rest of the Order followed suit. The Death Eaters began firing back, most of the shots flying haphazardly into buildings. Muggle shoppers stood there, confused but a few wizards in Muggle attire joined the Order in firing spells. When a Stunning Spell hit a Muggle, panic spread.

"Get into a building!" Sirius yelled to Muggles screaming.

"Stay out of sight!" Remus added, shoving people in buildings and into safety.

As his back was turned, a Death Eater aimed a spell at Remus, hitting him just below his neck. Remus didn't know what the spell was, but it certainly affected him. The world around him got hazy and everything was spinning so fast. His mind was a whirl of confusion as he tried to concentrate and think of the counter curse, his stomach getting sicker all the while.

Meanwhile, Peter looked as if he was engaged in a fierce battle, but none of the Death Eaters around were coming near him. He was throwing out jets of light at various Death Eaters, all missing people. Peter hit target once, a blast of water hit the Death Eater in the face. Peter's skin turned ghostly white and the Death Eater strode over to him, hissing in his ear while still firing curses, "You idiot, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Trying to stand up a little straighter as he replied, "The Da-dark Lord has instructed me to fight with the Order, Lucius. I don't want to shoot damaging c-c-curses," Peter gathered up any Gryffindor courage he had left and smirking, he added in an undertone, "You of all people should know this since you g-go on about how you're the one he trusts the most."

Even through his mask, Lucius' eyes shined with loathing. "Kindly do not interfere with things you know nothing of, I do not know why the Dark Lord treasures your pitiful information on friends. And watch where you aim your water," he said, giving Peter one last look of contempt before jumping into battle with an unknown wizard.

"Haha! Take THAT!" James yelled, making a Death Eater retreat to a less able bodied victim.

James was just about to conquer another Death Eater when he heard agonizing screams somewhere off to the left. Unfortunately, his ears knew that sound; someone was being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. He couldn't see who, the air was hazy with smoke. James didn't recognize the screams, although they were causing goose pimples all over his skin. This was the worst part of fighting; he had seconds to think of a solution. Warding off a curse thrown his way, he followed the screams of pain, praying it was a Death Eater being tortured instead of the other way around.

After deflection a few curses and blasting a mediocre enemy out of his way, James stumbled over broken cobblestone and reached the victim, blinking his eyes trying to see through the smoke. His heart sank as he saw it was a Death Eater holding the wand, then crept closer, keeping his form hidden behind a building.

Lying on the ground, screaming and withering in pain, were Frank and Alice Longbottom. He could see they've been in hell for quite some time as madness had begun to slither in their eyes. Shaking away his chills and heartbreak, James armed his wand at the Death Eater on the right. "Stupefy!" he muttered, his voice full of hate. The red light contacted and the first Death Eater fell.

The second lifted the Cruciatus and pointed their wand where James was. "Who's there?" Show yourself!" a woman's voice came from inside the hood. James bit back a gasp; it was Sirius' cousin Bellatrix. Frank and Alice were still on the ground in a ball, convulsing and speaking gibberish. Bellatrix looked down in disgust, kicking Alice in the side who was closest to her. "Stop that you twit," she muttered then turned her attention to where the spell had come from.

But James was ready to attack. "Stupefy!" he shouted again but this time Bella deflected it.

"Stop playing hide and seek, show yourself!" Bellatrix yelled and James did as she wished. He came charging out.

They became engaged in a fierce battle, throwing and deflecting curses. James was surprised, Bella was a good dueler. Of course she had Dark magic to help her. It took all James had to concentrate on the battle instead of his fallen comrades screaming on the ground. Bella saw this small distraction and smiled, using it to her advantage.

James had the upper hand in the duel; a lot of curses had penetrated her shield. Right after she had deflected a minor curse, Bellatrix pointed her wand to Frank Longbottom and said cruelly, "Crucio!" His small whimpers and occasional yells turned into extreme screams of agony. James was distracted for a split second as he stepped towards Frank to help him. Bella took this as her cue and lifted the curse off Frank and struck James down with, "Mobilicorpus!" James couldn't move, invisible binds held him together. "Silencio!" Bella added as an afterthought. Very slowly, she strode over to James and stood over him, laughing as she pointed her wand into his chest. James tried to concentrate on the counter curses and undo the binds with his mind, but the Longbottoms tortured faces and screams kept interrupting his thoughts. "So courageous, James. Too bad Gryffindors are so foolish," Bellatrix said, grinning. She pressed the tip of her wand deep into his sweating cheek and James struggled to get away but he knew it was hopeless. He couldn't concentrate, this was the end. He would never see Lily or Harry again…

"Furnuncules!" Someone yelled behind James. Bellatrix stumbled and fell, boils breaking out all over her body. "Locomotor Mortis! Petrificus Totalus!" the voice shouted again and Bella fell face flat on the ground, frozen with boils breaking out all over her face making her hardly recognizable. "Ah, the beauty of simple spells from first year. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," the voice said and this time James recognized it. It was Sirius.

Soon the curses had been lifted off James and Sirius was helping him off the ground. "Thanks, a lot. I thought I was dead there," James said gratefully, smiling at his best friend.

"Don't mention it," Sirius said cheerfully, then looked at his cousin. "Hmm, she looks a slight better than normal, wouldn't you say?" Sirius asked.

Laughing, James nodded in agreement and added, "We should probably Stun her, the freezing charm will wear off in an hour and I want to be sure the Ministry gets her."

"May I do the honors?" Sirius said sarcastically and without waiting for James' reply, shouted, "Stupefy!" Sirius grinned, but it quickly turned to a frown when he saw Frank and Alice on the ground. "What happened?" Sirius questioned, kneeling down beside Alice, not knowing how to help.

Guilt took over James, feeling he was responsible for their state. He could've helped them sooner instead of hiding in the shadows. "They're…they've gone mad. The Cruciatus…"

Just then, James and Sirius heard a scream from far off. Little hairs popped up on James' arm, he knew that voice. "Lily…" he whispered. Sirius shot a look of horror his way and both of them ran towards her scream.

Minutes before, Lily was dodging constant curses as she was trapped in the fiercest part of the battle. Dozens of Aurors and Death Eaters were locked in duels all around her and Lily had narrowly escaped a few of them. Now she was trying to take cover so she gather her thoughts. So far, the Imperius Curse has been used on her twice. Of course, Lily could fight it off but it took a lot of concentration.

She took cover behind some overturned garbage bends, breathing heavily. Lily put two shaky hands to the sides of her and took deep rattling breaths, trying to focus on what was going on around her. Every now and then she heard screams and with each one she winced.

"Hello, my dear," said a cold voice behind her. Lily whipped around to see who it was but she barely caught a glimpse of two snakelike eyes before the man muttered, "Crucio!"

The all too familiar feeling swept through her body as the Cruciatus Curse submerged her veins in ice. Hot white knives were stabbing her everywhere and the world was turning red around her. The curse lifted momentarily and Lily lay hunched on the ground, trying to regain her breath. She felt two icy hands turn her on her back and just one hand grasping her chin, pulling her face to hers as the most feared wizard in the world smiled evilly into her eyes. "You won't escape me this time," Voldemort said, a puff of his breath landing on Lily's face. She grimaced, but it was not in fear. It was in disgust. "Perhaps you could spare your life, and the life of your husband and son. Join me, join my ranks, and you can have everything you've ever needed, including protection."

Lily said nothing but stared straight into his red eyes, hate shining in her own. "You're powers would be useful to use. As much as I hate to admit it, you are a very talented witch. You're husband is a powerful wizard, and both so young. You would be a great asset to me. Join—and you live," Voldemort added, his wand now pressed into her temple.

Voldemort waited for an answer, staring right back into her fierce emerald eyes. After a moment, Lily reached up and swatted at his wand hand away, which was placed on her forehead and said dangerously, "Never."

Another dose of torture consumed Lily as Voldemort let out his rage through his wand. The hurt was immense, Lily couldn't remember ever being in this much pain. Let me die! Let me die! Her mind screamed, desperate for any escape out of this anguish.

Then the Cruciatus Curse stopped and Lily, quivering, looked up at Voldemort and saw a sneer placed on his face, looking behind her. Trying to gather all of the energy she had left, Lily glanced behind her and saw Dumbledore standing there. Voldemort let out a cold laugh and turned his attention back to Lily. "We will meet again, reconsider my offer or suffer." With that, Voldemort was gone.

"Lily! Lily! Move out of the way! Lily! Move aside! Oh my God-" A voice was calling desperately. Lily looked up and saw James, with Sirius close behind, running towards her.

Skidding to a halt, James collapsed on the ground next to Lily and gathered her up in his arms. "Oh my God…oh my God. Sirius we could've been too late! Lily…Lils…" James called to Lily. She couldn't seem to focus; a blurry image of James' worried eyes was all she could make out.

"I-I'm here. I'm okay. James, it was Voldemort-" Lily said weakly.

"I know, we saw him Disapparate. Oh God, Lily. Are you okay?" James asked, running a hand over her hair and down her cheek. It was hard for Lily to make words, so she just nodded firmly. James let out a strangled cry and buried his face in her neck, kissing her chin. It was the same place Voldemort had gripped her face and Lily involuntarily shivered.

"James, please move aside, she's just shell shocked. I can fix her in a second," Dumbledore said kindly. James nodded and untangled himself from Lily, but didn't let go of her hand. Sirius stood behind him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore waved his wand a few times over her head, muttering a small amount of words, then circled down her whole body. "Give it a minute, she'll be fine," Dumbledore said when he stopped waving his wand.

"Sir, the Longbottoms, they were being tortured by my cousin, Bellatrix," Sirius said suddenly.

Dumbledore looked up from Lily and into Sirius' eyes. "Are they all right?" he asked slowly.

Sirius and James both shared a glance, then Sirius said shakily, "I don't think so. They might've lost their minds-" Lily heard this and tears started running down her cheeks.

"When I arrived, it looked they had been under the Cruciatus Curse for a while. I'm no mediwizard, but…" James paused, trying to find words, "I just don't know."

With a heavy sigh, Dumbledore nodded and said thank you. He stood to go find the Longbottoms when Lily asked timidly, "Prof-erm, Albus?" Dumbledore turned and smiled kindly, "Does Neville have anywhere to go?" After she said this, more tears slipped down her face.

"Yes, his grandmother is legal guardian if anything should've happened to them," Dumbledore replied. Lily closed her eyes tight and let out a rattling breath.

"We should go find Remus. Can you stand?" James asked Lily. She nodded and stood unsteadily, but straightened her form, trying to be strong.

They found Remus and performed the counter curse. The spell the Death Eater placed on him at the first signs of battle was still in effect, but he dueled three Death Eaters and Stunned one, who would be on trial with the Lestranges. Five Death Eaters had been Stunned and taken into custody. Peter had not been seen since right after they Apparated. With a lot of effort, the four friends Apparated to the gates outside Hogwarts.

Third Defiance…

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"I need to talk to Dumbledore, are you okay to get Harry?" James asked after they passed through the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.

"Yeah of course," Lily said with a feeble grin.

"Uhh, I think I should take Remus to St. Mungos," Sirius said, trying to help Remus walk straight and stay standing, "I don't know what that curse was but it did a number on him."

James nodded. "That's a good idea, we'll meet you guys up there."

"I rather not go to St. Mungos," Lily said, "You can go James, I'll Apparate Harry home and put him down for a nap, then go to bed."

Giving her a long, searching gaze, James asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Lily gave a short nod, then captured James in a tight embrace. "I'm fine," she said into his cloak. James held her for a while, then bid goodbye and good luck to Sirius and Remus and escorted Lily to the hospital wing.

"See you in a few hours," James said. Lily nodded again, words could not be found. James hugged her one more time then headed up to Dumbledore's office.

Taking a deep breath, Lily went into the hospital wing and to the playpen where Harry and Neville were sitting. Neville was holding a stuffed cow toy and it looked like Harry wanted it, for he was eyeing it with interest. He reached out his hand to swipe it from Neville, but as soon as he connected Neville squealed in protest and clung on harder. This caused the cow toy to go 'mooooo'. Both Harry and Neville just looked at it for a moment, then Harry said, "Muh!" while clapping his hands together.

Neville looked at Harry, then the cow toy and a shy baby grin appeared on his face. "Mauhh!" he repeated with a slightly different pronunciation.

Ever so slowly, Lily walked to the playpen and kneeled down in front of it, looking through the mesh that served as a wall of the playpen. Harry saw his mum and he screamed quite loudly in excitement, flapping his arms up and down like he was trying to fly. "Baaah baaooo! Auuh!" he greeted his mother.

On the other side of the playpen, Neville dropped his cow toy and looked at Lily with interest. "Oooad?" he asked. Lily knew it was just a sound, but it felt to her Neville already knew about his parents, as if he was asking Lily for confirmation of what happened only moments ago.

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes as she watched Neville look at her. When Dumbledore found the Longbottoms, he announced sadly that they had lost their minds and wasn't sure if they would ever recover. Now Neville was sitting here, alone in the world with no parents. The thought was too much to bear for Lily. Neville would never have a dad to play ball with or a mum that will hug and kiss him every night. He was just a baby, a helpless baby, whose parents were gone. Lily let out a sob and buried her face in her hands, weeping heavily.

Harry looked at his mum worriedly, then put one of his baby hands on the mesh screen so that he could touch his mother's head. Lily looked up and saw Harry, sitting there with intent look on his face, trying to comfort his mother as she had comforted him so many times. "Please, God," she prayed, "Please don't take me from Harry. Please…"

"Sir?" James said with a knock as he entered Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore, who previously was hunched over his desk with his hands framing his head, looked up and smiled at James. "Come in. For a moment I was lost in time and thought Professor McGonagall sent you up here for punishment from another prank you played."

James cracked a smile as he walked into the office, sitting in a chair placed in front of Dumbledore's desk, as he had done so many times in the past. "I wanted to discuss something with you," James said quietly. He had always looked to Dumbledore for insight; he held a great deal of respect for the aging wizard.

"I'm all ears," Dumbledore said, pressing the tips of his fingertips together.

"Well…something strange happened earlier with Harry and the phoenix feather you sent us." James paused and looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded in confirmation to continue. "We let him hold it because he got so excited when the phoenix flew in and when he touched the feather began glowing gold. We tried taking it away, but he started crying-"

"Ah, not to worry, James," Dumbledore interrupted, "That was a sign of magic from Harry, it's rare for it to show at such an early age, but you and Lily were always exceptionally gifted and I expect no less from Harry."

Smiling in relief, James said, "Thank you, I was worried and I didn't know what it meant." James stood to leave when Dumbledore said:

"I know you are anxious to see Remus and Sirius at St. Mungos, but I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

A bit taken aback by all Dumbledore knew, James replied, "Yes, of course, what is it?"

"How many times have either you or Lily faced and battled Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, looking very serious and somber.

James thought about it for a moment, then said, "Three. The first was when I had that vision and Lily went out of the house at night and fought him. The second was that attack Sirius' pressured me to go to and we dueled. And the third was just now, but I'm not sure what all happened."

"Born to those who have thrice defied him…" Dumbledore said in an undertone.

"Pardon?"

Dumbledore snapped his head up, coming out of his trancelike state, and smiled. "Just the rambling of an old man. Go on and see how Remus is doing."

James looked at Dumbledore strangely, but then shrugged and bid him good day, leaving the great wizard to wallow in his guilt and confusion.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** So sorry about how the chapter was super rushed! I tried to fix it best I could, but I don't have much time for editing now. I still need to find some idea for the next chapter of What If (alternate ending, its posted, by the way, so go check it out) and start the love/hate fic. But thank you so much to JLlove for reviewing EVERY CHAPTER and giving me some very helpful critics on the early ones. Now I'm super close to 300. I know you want to help me get there so review!


	46. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**Last Chapter Summery: **It's Harry's first chaotic Christmas! Sirius turns Remus into a turtle, James and Lily wrestle, and Harry eats wrapping paper. James has a vision of Harry living with the Dursley's when he is about five. He wakes up from his nightmare and hears Harry crying. James rocks him and talks to him about the dream, but doesn't remember anything about it the next morning. There is a mission for the Order of the Phoenix, the attack is on a muggle city, everything is normal at first then all hell breaks loose. James hears screams of torture and rushes to them, only to find the Longbottoms as the victims. Bellatrix almost kills James but Sirius saves him. Meanwhile, Voldemort was torturing Lily and he makes her an offer to join him. Dumbledore scares him off and James tells Dumbledore about Longbottoms. Lily goes to get Harry and sees him and Neville in a playpen playing together and breaks down. Dumbledore asks James how many times him or Lily had faced Voldemort and James said three while Dumbledore whispered, "Born to those who have thrice defied him."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

February…

"May I come in, sir?" said a voice outside Dumbledore's office, followed by a knock. The old man sitting at the desk looked up from his work, shaking his head slightly to refocus his attention. "Sir?" the voice said again.

With a clear of the throat, Dumbledore replied, "Yes, come in."

A second glance was required for Dumbledore to recognize the person standing in the doorway of his office. This man was tall with dark hair but his skin was sickly white. His robes were torn and tattered with grime making the set a dark green color, a large contrast from the original gray. His piercing black eyes were afraid and pleading. "I need to speak with you, Professor."

"What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore replied calmly.

Snape opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it and let out a trembling breath instead. Dumbledore waited patiently; whatever Snape wanted to confess was very hard for him to get out. Without speaking, Snape strode over to Dumbledore's desk and raised the sleeve of his grimy robes, revealing the Dark Mark slithering on his pale skin.

Dumbledore looked at it for a moment, then held Snape's gaze and said serenely, "Is there more you wish to tell me?"

Snape took another quivering breath and said simply, "I'm hiding, and they're after me."

"And why are you hiding?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want out," Snape replied. That answer was enough, for everyone knew once you became a Death Eater there was no turning back. Dumbledore, however, leaned forward onto his desk and pressed his fingertips together, signaling for Snape to continue. He sunk into a chair sitting in front of the great wizard and put his face in his right hand. "I had to kill a friend of mine. He hadn't joined us and the Dark Lord was tired of waiting. He knew my connection with him and sent myself plus Rookwood to his home," Snape paused and continued in a whisper, "He begged me for his life. I lowered my wand for a second and Rookwood killed him for me. For my hesitation I would be tortured severely. So I ran."

There was a lengthy silence in the office before Dumbledore said, "There is more information you wish to give me, but you're afraid of how much trouble you would get in."

Nodding in agreement, Snape replied, his voice going hoarse, "If I told you, I would be killed."

"I believe you have done enough damage by merely running," Dumbledore replied, giving Snape an encouraging smile not unlike the one he would give to a troublesome student.

Snape shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Do you remember the night you went to the Hogs Head to conduct an teaching interview with Sybill Trelawney?"

Dumbledore's eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "How do you know about that?"

Snape launched into his story without hesitation. "The Dark Lord gave us orders to spy on you whenever you left the castle. It only lasted for two weeks, that night ended our espionage. I was on duty; I followed you into the Hogs Head and up to the room. I listened outside the door. Then I heard the prophecy, but the bartender realized I shouldn't have been up there and ordered me out with his wand. I reported all I heard to the Dark Lord and pretended that was the whole thing, even though I heard her continue predicting as I was forced out of the bar. My efforts were rewarded generously but once he finds out the truth, which he will, I'm done for."

"What part of the prophecy did you hear?" Dumbledore questioned.

Snape closed his eyes and thought for a moment, then recited the prediction in monotone with his eyes still shut. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have…" Snape paused momentarily, "…thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have…" Snape squinted, trying to recall what happened that night, then shrugged his shoulders. "I was thrown out at that time, that's all I told to the Dark Lord."

"I see…" Dumbledore trailed off, thinking deeply about the danger this put Lily and James in. Dumbledore focused in on Snape's eyes, using Occlumency to try and see if he was telling the truth. Snape stared back unabashed and Dumbledore decided he wasn't lying.

"The Dark Lord has narrowed down the two possibilities of threats: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, both infants. I am not sure, but I believe since Frank and Alice Longbottom were so easily defeated and had not 'thrice defied' him, he has chosen Harry Potter as his equal and plans to kill him, along with his parents," Snape continued.

Dumbledore's heart froze in his chest. The Potter's lives were at stake; Voldemort could be bursting into their house right now, killing the family. He would have to tell them about the prophecy and guard them.

"Sir, I would give you more information if you could guarantee my safety. I want protection," Snape said firmly.

"The only protection I can offer is one of this school but you'll have to take up a teaching position," Dumbledore replied, staring at his desk, frightened about James and Lily's fate.

Snape looked eager at the promise of a job. "Is Defense Against the Dark Arts available?"

Snapping his head up, Dumbledore searched Snape's eyes once more, then replied slowly, "We have two positions open, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, but I presume you favor the title of Potions Master?"

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore gave a curt nod. "Now, I need you completely on our side. I will perform a series of tests on you to be sure of your loyalty. Then you will be required to go back to the Death Eaters as a spy for us. I will supply you with a sufficient alibi for you cowardice." Snape hung his head and gave a weak nod. "Good, proceed to tell me all you know about Voldemort."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Harry…" Lily said to her son, who was currently on his hands and knees rocking back and forth. Harry looked up at his mother and grinned. "Say mama, Harry. Mama," Lily said slowly and carefully.

"Eeee ah daba!" Harry shouted.

"Mama…" Lily tried again, this time lying on the floor level to Harry.

"Eeee!" Harry replied.

"Mama…"

"Eeee!"

"Mama…"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Lily gave her son a sad face and Harry copied it, sitting back in an upright position. Next Lily made a fish face, blowing her cheeks out and Harry analyzed her for a moment before repeating it. Lily stuck her tongue out and Harry did the same, this time blowing a raspberry. "Eww!" Lily squealed, lifting her son from under his arms and spinning him around the room, which made Harry giggle.

"Aww, my two favorite people!" James said as he popped in the living room, just getting home from work. Lily stopped spinning and smiled at her husband, walking over to him and giving him a kiss. "Hey little man!" James said enthusiastically and Harry laughed, lifting his arms up to signal he wanted to be held by his dad.

"Are you hungry? I have leftovers from lunch, me and Harry had messy spaghetti," Lily said, rolling her eyes and scrunching her nose.

"It didn't go so well I'm guessing?" James said with a grin, entwining his fingers with Lily's and walking over to the couch with his son.

"He threw noodles everywhere, there were some even stuck on the ceiling!" Lily exclaimed, making James laugh.

James pecked her on the cheek, touching his forehead to her temple, "I'm sorry a missed it." This comment received a lighthearted slap from Lily.

"I'll go reheat some of it for you," she said as she stood up, kissing Harry on the forehead and tussling James' hair. James gave her a glare as he tried to lay it flat and Lily stuck out her tongue at him. Harry saw his mum do this and clapped his hands, sticking out his own tongue and blowing a raspberry.

As Lily entered the kitchen, there was a pop from the entryway of the house. James glanced at the doorway and was surprised to see Dumbledore standing there, adorned in midnight blue robes with swinging moons and dancing stars patterned on the fabric. "Hello, Albus!" James said warmly.

Dumbledore smiled and entered the living room, stepping over a few toys. "Hello James, how are you?"

"Very well. Have a seat," James said, signaling to the chair diagonal to the couch, "Lily, put a hold on the spaghetti, we have company!" James called.

Lily popped her head around the corner of the doorway and smiled. "Oh, hello Albus! What a surprise!" Lily shook Dumbledore's hand and took a seat on the couch next to James. "Excuse the mess, have you met Harry yet?" she asked.

"I don't believe I've had the honor," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. He looked over at Harry, who was clutching James' robes with his two baby fists, very shy with this new stranger. Dumbledore winked at him and made a silly face, to which Harry grinned timidly.

"Is there anything you need to inform us of?" James asked.

Almost instantly the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye disappeared. "I have come across some information concerning both of you…and Harry," Dumbledore said gravely.

The friendly smiles disappeared from James and Lily's face. "What is it?" Lily asked hesitantly, groping for James' hand.

Letting out a sigh, Dumbledore put a hand to his forehead as he tried to find the words to tell the Potter's they were the target of the most evil sorcerer in the world. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a miniature bowl. "_Engorgio_!" he muttered and the bowl grew to its normal size. Sitting on the table was a pensive. Lily and James shot Dumbledore a questioning gaze, but Dumbledore still remained silent as he lifted his wand to his temple, pulling what looked like a strand of hair out of his head. With a flick of his wand it dropped in the pensive and a swirling image came out of it.

The woman that appeared was someone the Potter's were not familiar with, for she had huge glasses that made her eyes look like they belonged to a bug and various shawls draped over her threadbare robes. But her voice was chilling as it spoke:

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND HE WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"

The image swirled and faded back into the pensive but the questioning gazes on the young faces of Lily and James did not fade. "How does that have anything to do with us?" James asked, putting Harry on the floor to play as he pulled Lily closer to him.

With a sigh, Dumbledore tried to think of the best way to start this tale. "I received this prophecy while conducting an interview with Sybill Trelawney, applying for the Divinations teaching position at Hogwarts. I wasn't planning on hiring her until I heard this very accurate prophecy. Basically it states-"

"Harry, NO!" Lily said firmly, interrupting Dumbledore. James and Dumbledore looked at Harry; he was standing while holding onto the coffee table, trying to grab a crystal dish. With a frown and a slight scream of frustration, Harry plopped back down on the floor and continued playing with toys. "Sorry, sir. Continue," Lily said, turning her full attention to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled a sad smile towards Harry, who was entertaining himself with colored blocks. "No problem, Lily. Basically the prophecy states there will be someone who is born at the end of July that has the power to defeat the Dark Lord. His or her parents have defied Voldemort three times and this person contains a power the Dark Lord doesn't know exists. Here is the tricky bit; it says neither can live while the other survives. This could be interrupted many ways, but I take it was one will have to defeat the other."

The couple on the couch stared at their former professor, trying to digest the enmity of what he was saying. "Born at the end of July…to people who have escaped him three times," James muttered, fear creeping into his eyes.

Lily spoke what her husband was thinking. "You can't mean Harry, can you?" Dumbledore nodded slowly. "But he is a baby, he isn't even one yet!" Lily said. Dumbledore just looked at the woman before him. "How can Voldemort want to kill him? He hasn't done anything!"

"He's a threat to Voldemort because of this prophecy," James muttered, almost in shock, "Is there any way this isn't legitimate?" he asked Dumbledore.

"There is always a possibility, but I have done much research and I believe the contents are true. James, you're right, as small as Harry is he is a threat to Voldemort's mission for immortality and power. Any threat to Voldemort is destroyed." Lily let out a cry, leaning her head on James shoulder and shutting her eyes tight. James placed a shaky hand on Lily's head and nodded for Dumbledore to continue. "We do not know why he has chosen your son as the one who could defeat him," Dumbledore lied uncertainly, "but the possibilities are narrow and he has a good chance of being targeted. He knows how powerful you and Lily are and how much trouble you have caused him thus far. With the added proof of the prophecy, he knows your son will be just as much trouble."

Suddenly, Lily wrenched away from James and stood, kicking the coffee table. Harry stopped his playing and watched his mother. "Harry hasn't done anything!" Lily screamed, "He is an innocent baby! He doesn't deserve to be thrown into something he can't understand! He shouldn't be born into this pressure of trying to defeat someone that's undefeatable!" Lily screamed louder, tears streaming down her face. Harry had covered his face with his pudgy hands and began whimpering.

James stood and went over to his wife. "Lils…calm down. Please—we need to think of a way to help him."

Lily spun around to James and grabbed his arms. "No one has defeated him, James. No one has even come close. How can an infant possibly do it?" she pleaded. James opened his mouth to reply, but closed it just as fast and shook his head. Lily began to cry, taking in heavy sobs.

Harry had never seen his mother cry and it scared him; he began to cry also. Lily looked up from James' robes at her son. Trailing away from her husband, she went to Harry, who lifted his arms to be picked up. "Oh Harry, mummy's so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Lily whispered once Harry was in his mother's arms. In response, Harry hiccupped. "I'm going to lay him down…" Lily muttered to no one in particular and began to walk up the stairs.

A few moments passed after Lily had disappeared from sight before Dumbledore spoke, "You have to be strong for her."

Looking at Dumbledore, tears stung James' eyes. "I can't…why does he want Harry? Haven't we been through enough without loosing our son too?"

"He isn't gone, James. You can protect your family," Dumbledore replied. James collapsed on the couch, burying his face in his hands. The aging wizard strode over and laid a heavy hand on James' bent head. "I promise I will do everything in my power to protect your family. I will be back very soon to help you; I have your home directly connected to my office in case of an emergency. Owl me if anything comes up." All James could do was nod as Dumbledore sighed and Disapparated.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

March…

"Lily!" James called through the house, staring at a letter held in his shaking hands. A black raven stood on the desk, waiting patiently for his reply. "LILY!" James screamed louder.

"What is it?" Lily asked as she arrived in the study, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. Then she spotted the raven and dropped the towel to the floor. "Another?" she asked, her voice quivering.

James nodded and proceeded to read it aloud:

"Dear Potters, I am sure you have been receiving my letters as I double checked the previous three making it to your home. Weren't you taught it's rude not to reply to a letter? You know my request, join and you live. Refuse and surely you will die. To be sure I receive a reply I placed a curse on the raven that will expose you to a lethal disease if you simply ignore the letter. If you send a reply, the curse will not be enacted. I hope the rest of your evening is pleasant. –Dark Lord."

As soon as he finished reading the letter, the raven let out what sounded like a cough. Husband and wife glanced at each other momentarily, mentally contemplating what to do. "Are we Gryffindor enough to send a Howler?" Lily asked with a slight smile.

After some deliberation and a few more hacking-like coughs from the raven, James and Lily summoned up their Gryffindor courage enough to send a scarlet howler simply reading, "NEVER!"

"Should we write to Dumbledore and tell him this is the seventh one?" James asked Lily.

"Yes, he said to owl him if anything came up and we've been putting it off, hoping the letters would go away," Lily said. James nodded and got out a fresh piece of parchment and began writing a note Dumbledore.

Lily just watched her husband as he scribbled away, concentrated into his words. The afternoon sun was glowing golden onto his silhouette and his soft black hair was everywhere, as usual. The golden light glinted off his glasses and made his frame seem more grown up. She knew they were grown up, James just turned 21, but it seemed weird to realize they were out in the real world on their own, facing the most feared wizard in the world. She admired James and his courage; he was trying so hard to be strong when he was just as scared as Lily was, if not more.

James finished off the letter and secured it to their owl sitting near by. After he had watched the owl fly off into the sunset, James turned in his chair and was startled to see Lily still standing in the doorway. "I thought you walked out a long time ago…" James said, standing from his chair.

Smiling, Lily replied, "No, I'm just stalking you."

"Well I have no obligation to that," James said with a Marauder grin that still made Lily's heart race faster. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him, entwining both his hands in hers and lifting her arms around his neck. James trailed his fingers down her arms, over her shoulders, and to her waist as she leaned in closer, brushing her fiery red hair with his shining black locks. Their lips met with a strong passion they haven't experienced since Harry was born.

"James…I'm scared about our future," Lily whispered as he softly kissed her neck, "What if he tries to kill Harry? What if you or I die? I couldn't stand loosing you or Harry growing up without his parents…" Lily sucked in a deep breath as James nuzzled her neck and connected his eyes with hers.

"I will never let anything happen to you while I'm around, I promise," James muttered as he captured her lips in another kiss. Lily pressed him against a nearby wall and wrapped her legs around his waist as James navigated her out of the room.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Shit…" was all Sirius could mutter after Lily and James had told him about he prophecy and the letters. Remus resided next to him, sitting in stony silence. "Shit...why the hell is this bastard targeting Harry?" Sirius shot angrily.

Lily strapped Harry into the high chair where he started banging his rattle repeatedly on the tray. "Dumbledore said he takes down any threat in his way and according to this prophecy Harry is a threat," Lily replied, sitting in a chair next to Remus at the kitchen table.

"But why would he believe a prophecy? People are so skeptical of prophecies—how do we know this one is for real? Why would Voldemort believe it?" Remus said, shaking his head in a dumbfounded way.

James also took a seat around the table. "Apparently Dumbledore investigated it and the prophecy is seemingly accurate. We can guess Voldemort did the same thing and took into full consideration the possibility of it being false."

"Hello?" said a voice from outside the kitchen. All four heads turned towards the door and saw Dumbledore peak around the corner.

"Professor…I mean—Albus, come in," Lily said, gesturing to a seat around the table.

"Thank you, Lily," Dumbledore said as he sat down, waving to Harry in the high chair who immediately turned shy.

"Can we get you anything to drink?" Lily asked, pulling out her wand.

With a smile, Dumbledore shook his head. "No thank you. I have something important to tell you, recent developments about the prophecy. I assume you do not wish this conversation to be private?" he asked, glancing between Sirius and Remus.

James shook his head. "No, we want them to be here. What's going on?"

Dumbledore gave a benign smile and took off his half moon spectacles, polishing them for quite some time. Silence raked the kitchen with the exception of Harry muttering to himself and a banging of the rattle.

Finally, Dumbledore put the glasses back on the bridge of his nose and began to tell them the harsh news he was putting off. "Recently I have had a Death Eater visit me in my office and claim he wanted out. He was going to switch sides and supply the Order with information. I did a number of tests on him and even applied Vertriserium to be sure of his loyalty and all he said seemed to be true. He was the one who alerted me that Voldemort knew of the prophecy.

"When you sent me the letter explaining Voldemort has been threatening for you to join him, I knew I had to tell you the rest of what this spy told me. I failed to mention at our last visit the true danger you are in.

"There were two options of families with young sons born at the end of July that could be a threat. You were one and the other was the Longbottoms. I believe he did officially choose your son because he felt a better connection with him. Before there was Voldemort there was a half-blood wizard craving power. I believe he picked Harry because of his lineage."

After Dumbledore stated their fear of Harry being chosen, Lily started sobbing and hyperventilating. "Lily!" James cried, "Sirius, get me a bag!"

Quickly, Sirius conjured a paper bag and handed it to James who placed it over Lily's mouth and instructed her to take deep breaths. Sirius and Remus rushed over to Lily trying to find some way to help her. All three men looked up at Dumbledore and began opening their mouths but Dumbledore interjected.

"Before any of you interrupt, let me finish," Dumbledore said, sensing a sequence of angry questions from three out of the four Marauders, "Voldemort had chosen Harry, but he only knows some of the prophecy. He does not know Harry has a power he isn't aware of and he doesn't know neither can live while the other survives. The battle that took place where the Longbottoms lost their minds sealed the deal and Voldemort knew that Harry was the one for Lily and James had defied him three times and the Longbottoms only two, they are no longer a threat.

"Voldemort is now on a mission to destroy this new threat. There is someone close to you who is feeding information to Voldemort about your lives but I don't believe he has gotten anything new in a while-"

James interrupted Dumbledore. "Wait, there is someone close to us who is telling Voldemort everything he knows about us?" Dumbledore nodded.

There was an awkward silence in the room as Remus and Sirius stared at each other, each concocting wild ideas in their head. "You don't think it's one of us, do you?" Remus asked Lily and James, turning his head slowly away from Sirius.

Lily and James glanced at each other, tears still running down Lily's face. "We don't know what to think, Remus, all of this is too overwhelming," Lily said, sniffling.

"I don't think either of us would ever betray you guys, ever," Sirius said firmly, Remus nodded in agreement. There was another silence before Sirius asked Dumbledore, "Unless…aren't werewolves now being recruited to Voldemort's forces?"

Tension in the room could've been cut with a knife that day in Godric's Hollow. Remus stared at his friend in horror as the words echoed in his mind. "You wouldn't dare think I would betray my best friends, do you?" Remus asked breathlessly.

"Well, I'm just trying to help them find the person that's been selling them out," Sirius shot.

"But you know how I feel about my disability, I can't believe you would use that against me when it's not my fault of what I am!" Remus said, his voice raising.

James cut in, "Remus, it's not a disability-"

"Why am I being blamed when Sirius is more likely to be feeding information?" Remus asked, staring at Sirius.

With a growl, Sirius asked, "How do you figure that?"

Snorting, Remus stated, "You're family members are Death Eaters, maybe you were sick of being rejected and removed from the family tree. Maybe you're a coward and don't want to be on the wrong side in case Voldemort does take over one day."

Sirius jumped out of his chair, causing it to slam to the ground. "My mother and father are not Death Eaters! I have a lot of family members who don't belong to Voldemort!" Sirius shouted, "It sure seems like you've thought out why you should switch sides!"

Once again, James tried to interrupt, "We aren't blaming you two!" But Remus and Sirius were in a world of their own, shouting insane scenarios fueled by the anger of being blamed of treason. The screaming increased and Harry witnessed for the second time something he didn't like and was unfamiliar with; anger. His baby face eventually turned red and wailing produced from his little mouth.

The screaming match escalated and Sirius pounced on Remus getting into a brawl. James immediately rushed over to try and separate them as Lily covered her ears with her eyes shut tight. Dumbledore stood to try and assist James but before he could separate the clashing men Lily started yelling. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! STOP!" The room quieted with the exception of Harry's screams of fear. "We don't blame or suspect either of you! We trust you with our lives! Look what you're childish behavior has done to Harry!" she said, thrusting a hand at Harry.

Sheepishly, Sirius and Remus glanced at Harry who stared at them through tears, his watery emerald eyes shining with fear. The two men separated and brushed off their robes in embarrassment. "I want you both to leave if you can't get along," Lily whispered, pointing a finger towards the door. Despite their fearless Marauder status, Remus and Sirius were scared of Lily and knew when to stop pushing her wrath.

James walked over to Harry and unbuckled him from the high chair, lifting him into his arms. Harry immediately clung onto his father, needing comfort to take his fears away. Harry buried his face in his father's robes and clutched his baby hands on his left shoulder. "Thank you, Albus, for helping us," James said, rubbing a hand on Harry's small back and leaning his cheek on his tuft of black hair inherited from his dad.

Nodding, Dumbledore said, "I respect you and Lily greatly and want to help you as much as I can. I will talk with Minerva and come up with the best possible way to protect you. In the meantime, sort out who you is your friend and who is your enemy."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

April…

A month had passed since the heart wrenching news that Voldemort was after the Potter's baby boy. Every single day Lily and James had been on high alert, shooting out of bed in the middle of the night at the slightest noise. But all had been very peaceful…too peaceful some may say.

This particular morning James was tying a sky blue tie around the collar of his shirt when the doorbell rang. James froze, his fingers tangled around the blue cloth as he glanced upstairs to where Lily and Harry were still sleeping. The doorbell rang again and James quietly reached for his wand resting on the counter. He highly doubted if Voldemort were to attack he would ring the doorbell to be let inside the house, but you never knew.

James had his hand on the doorknob when he saw Lily sleepily on the stairs, her wand out in case of danger. The doorbell rang once more and James flung open the door, shoving his wand directly into the chest of a man standing in the doorway.

"Whoa! Take it easy there Mac!" said one of the men on the front porch, slapping the wand off his chest. James lowered his wand once he noticed the Ministry robes the two men wore.

"Sorry, you can never be too careful these days," James said with a forced grin, putting his wand back in his pocket, "What can we do for you gentlemen?"

By this time Lily had reached the bottom of the stairs and stood next to James. "I'm afraid we have some bad news," the man that wasn't attacked by James said solemnly. Lily grabbed James' arm with both hands and squeezed tight, knowing someone close to them had been hurt or killed.

"Go on," James croaked out, the only faces coming to his mind belonging to Sirius and Remus.

The man who had been attacked huffed and ran a nervous hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "I assume this young lady is Lily Evans-Potter?" he asked, gesturing to Lily.

"Yes, what is it?" Lily asked, her face ghostly white.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but…" the shaggy haired man said, then glanced over to his companion for him to continue.

"You-Know-Who himself invaded your parents home and killed both your mother and father in the middle of the night," The other man said in a rush.

At first Lily could only stare at him blankly, then the information digested through her system and she let out scream and collapsed to the ground.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"James!" Lily yelled in a panicky voice. Immediately James ran upstairs to the bedroom where Lily was staring at piles of clothes on her bed and Harry was sitting on the floor chewing on a stuffed owl.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly, thinking something terrible must've happened, but he saw nothing amiss.

Lily sniffed and thrust a hand towards the mound of clothes on the bed. "I don't own anything black! I got rid of it all after Marissa's funeral…"

There was a pause before James asked, "Was that it?" Lily nodded, throwing a garment she had in her hand on the bed. With a sigh, James randomly picked an outfit, muttered a few words, and the color instantly changed to black.

Dumbfounded, Lily stared at the outfit for a second then her eyes narrowed as she snatched it away from James. "Oh sure, of course _you_ can do it," she spat, walking into the bathroom to change and fix her hair and makeup.

Chuckling, James scooped up Harry, wiping the drool off his cheek, and headed downstairs where he heard a pop. "Hullo Remus," James said with a smile.

"I'm getting paid for this, right?" Remus asked very seriously, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Depends, if we come back and our son is alive and the house isn't burned down from your horrible cooking skills, then we'll consider a paycheck," James said, standing a couple inches away from Remus and tossing Harry to him, which made Harry laugh hysterically. "How has it been living with Sirius? Have you two made up yet?" James asked.

Sighing, Remus replied, "No, every time one of us walks into a room, the other leaves. We make separate dinners now. I don't know how-"

Before Remus could finish, a new person popped in the room. "Okay, I'm here to be a bad influence for the next few hours!" Sirius called cheerfully, but the quirky grin on his face soon disappeared when he saw Remus. "We aren't babysitting together are we?" Sirius asked in a low voice.

"Yup!" James said optimistically and his two best friends glared at him. "Lily and I trust both of you completely and this row you're having is just you two being sore over silly insults. We all know what you said to each other isn't even remotely true and Lily came up with the idea to have you guys both baby-sit to work things out."

As soon as James completed his sentence, Remus and Sirius began arguing to James about how they absolutely cannot take of Harry at the same time. James was about to tell them to shut it and act civilized when Harry did it for him by yelling, "EEEEAHHH!"

"You two will get along and stay the whole time we are gone or we will disconnect you from our lives," Lily said simply, arriving in the living room. She had on a plain black dress with her auburn hair done up in a tight bun with two tendrils framing either side of her face. "Are you ready, James? I want to get this over with," Lily said, her voice in monotone.

"Sure," James said, slapping Remus and Sirius on the back as he walked over to Lily, "Are you going to be okay?" James whispered, putting one of his hands to her cheek and looking into her eyes.

Leaning into his touch, Lily closed her eyes tight and let out a shuddering breath. "It hasn't hit me yet," she said.

Nodding, James said, "It won't until you see them. I'm going to be here for you, alright?" Lily nodded and grabbed both his hands, rubbing her thumbs across the back of his hands and kissed him gently. Remus and Sirius were about to share their usual disgusted look when things got sappy between their best friends, but then they remembered they weren't speaking to each other and snapped their heads in opposite directions. When Lily and James arrived back to reality, James opened the front door and called Sirius and Remus, "You behave now!"

Long after the one car Lily and James owned pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street, Remus and Sirius stood in the exact same position they had when the Potter's were in the house, trying to avoid each other's gaze. This awkward game lasted for fifteen minutes before Harry got restless and started squirming to be let down. Remus obliged and chanced a glance at Sirius.

"So…you wanna talk about?" Remus alleged carefully.

"Why should we, I'll just go run and tell Voldie everything you say," Sirius spat.

Groaning, Remus said, "Damnit, Sirius, you and I both know we were worried about our friends safety and just tried to find an easy solution." Sirius flopped on the couch and crossed his arms, propping his feet on the coffee table, signaling for him to continue. "I don't really believe you're the one selling them out and I know you don't think I am either. I can't for the life of me think who but the Marauders don't betray one another."

Shrugging embarrassedly, Sirius said, "I didn't really believe myself when I was yelling at you. It made me mad you brought the evil side of my family into it."

"It made me mad you blamed it on my disability," Remus shot back.

"Quit calling it a disability!" Sirius said in mock frustration. Remus gave a small smile and they sat there staring at each other for minute before Sirius muttered, "So…I'm sorry."

"Ditto," Remus said, sounding relieved, "Are we okay now?"

Sirius pretended to think about it for a moment, then sighed and said, "I guess I'll settle for you." Remus laughed and flopped on the sofa next to Sirius. "Alright, we have one night to be a bad influence to Harry without Lily standing over us brandishing a whip. Let's get the party started!" Sirius said, rubbing his hands in an all-together too mischievous way.

Frowning, Remus said, "I don't know…we really should be taking care of him like good babysitters-"

"Nonsense! It's our duty as godfathers to spoil the little tyke!" Sirius replied, jumping off the couch. Defeated, Remus stood also; he never lasted long trying to be the responsible one. "Where'd you put him?" Sirius asked, circling the floor looking like a dog…ironically.

"Right where you're standing," Remus said, walking over to Sirius, not seeing a little person with a tuft of black hair.

Both men stared at the floor for a while before Sirius started pacing in the room, looking for Harry in obscure places. "Harry! Harry! Where are you?" Sirius called, panicking slightly.

Remus threw a pillow at his friend. "Calm down, we aren't going to find him if you start pani-"

But Sirius couldn't hear Remus; he was busy looking in between the sofa cushions for his best friend's offspring. "Harry! Harry! Mumsie is going to murder your Uncle Sirius if you don't come out right now!"

They heard a baby laugh a few rooms away and Sirius and Remus ran towards it, skidding to a halt in the parlor. There was Harry crawling (CRAWLING!) around in a circle. Upon seeing Sirius and Remus, Harry let out a shriek of laughter and sped off behind a piece of furniture, playing on the go peek a boo with his godfathers.

"He can crawl?" Remus asked Sirius, who was frowning at Harry.

"You think you're so funny scaring the bullocks out of your Uncle Sirius, don't ya?" Sirius said. In response Harry shrieked with laughter once more. "When did he start crawling? You'd think Lily and James would warn us first!" Sirius said indignantly, scooping Harry up from under the arms and spinning him around three times.

Remus watched them for a moment before replying, "I think that was his first time crawling."

Sirius just looked at Remus before moaning and passing Harry to him. He then proceeded to a wall and banged his head against it repeatedly. "Lily is going to murder me for not filming it!"

Snorting, Remus replied, "She's going to murder both of us because she wasn't here to see it."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** Sorry this chapter is awful, it was extremely hard to write because it's very emotional and I want to try and impact people as much as possible. I love it when someone tells me my story made them cry (as morbid as it sounds) because I affected them in the most sensitive way possible. So I don't know if it's over emotional or not enough or what. I tried to add a few humorous moments…oh, if you think this chapter is sad, it's just going to get worse from here. Sorry, but it's getting near the end (three chapters left!) and its going to get depressing. )


	47. Last Precious Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

Last Chapter Summery: Snape visits Dumbledore and tells him about the threat on the Potter's lives and asks for protection against Voldemort. Dumbledore visits and tells them about the prophecy. Voldemort begins sending the Potters letters and threatens to kill them if they don't join his side. Dumbledore returns to talk to Lily and James about Voldemort's mission after Harry. Sirius and Remus hear and start blaming each other. Voldemort kills Lily's parents and Sirius and Remus baby-sit Harry together, unwillingly. They forgive each other's accusations and see Harry crawl for the first time.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"This is the will reading of Robert and Jennifer Evans…" the lawyer sitting in a wing back chair said tonelessly.

Lily Evans-Potter, the daughter of the deceased Mr. and Mrs. Evans, was barely listening to the uninterested lawyer talk. Instead, she was staring at a cheap painting hanging in this conference room. She wrinkled her nose looking at it; she knew she could draw better than _that_. It was a mess of random colors and zigzagging lines. It was possible that it could be abstract, but Lily's mind didn't think that way.

Her husband, James Potter, squeezed her hand to get her attention back to the will reading. Lily snapped her head to James and he inclined his own towards the lawyer, informing her she needed to listen. Lily nodded and gave a slight smile, then directed her attention to the lawyer. James knew she was trying to focus on other things to take her mind and heart away from the pain of loosing her parents.

This will reading was hard for James too; he had been trying to hold in tears since the burial. When James proposed to Lily, her parents took over as his own, for they died when he was in his 6th year at school. James felt Lily graze her thumb over the top of his hand, letting him know she was there for him. Lily knew how hard it was for him, almost like loosing his parents twice.

"…Petunia Evans, the eldest daughter of Robert and Jennifer, receives—"

"Where is Petunia?" Lily interrupted, just noticing her sister and cow of a husband weren't here.

The lawyer blinked stupidly for a moment then began searching through his file. He located a small square piece of paper and cleared his throat. "Petunia Evans has set up a different time for the reading of the will, she sends her regards."

Snorting, Lily said, "My arse she sends her regards."

An awkward silence filled the room for the lawyer was clearly not used to hearing this kind of language. James nervously patted Lily's hand and nodded his head, signaling the lawyer to continue. With another clear of the throat, the lawyer said, "Well, anyway…"

Lily rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. Sends her regards…what a load of bullocks. She refocused her attention on the lawyer, trying to concentrate on what he was saying but instead she felt this burning black knot in her chest. She hadn't felt this knot since the beginning of the funeral. The impact of loosing the people who made her who she is today came hurling towards her and Lily gritted her teeth, trying to push it out of her mind. To get her mind off the pain, she began analyzing the lawyer; he was older, probably in his late forties-early fifties. He looked extremely bored, reading out all of Lily's parent's possessions. _Well, he does this everyday; I suppose it gets old reading items off a list. It's probably more interesting when a fight breaks out over million dollar inheritances._ But this particular lawyer didn't seem like he had the stamina to deal with a case like that.

Continuing her study, Lily noticed a silver band on his third finger on his left hand. So he was married and probably had a family at home. _I bet he can't wait to get back to them, after all it is Sunday, _Lily thought again.

Next she glanced at James, who was listening to the lawyer, although his eyes were glazed over as if he was lost in his own thoughts. Lily once again grazed her thumb over his hand and he placed his head in his hand without looking at her. Lily let out a stressed sigh…they had both been through so much in their short lifetime. Besides the fact that they were living in the darkest of times, both of their parents had died along with three of their close friends. And now the most feared and seemingly undefeatable wizard was after their infant son, who had done nothing to him, just because of a prophecy that may not even be accurate.

Yes—Lily and James Potter had a lot to think about. Unfortunately the chaos taking residence in their lives would not go away anytime soon.

What's sad is I'm getting used to my loved ones disappearing… 

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

May…

"I'm going to get you!" James called as Harry peaked around the doorframe and let out a toothy grin. With a squeal he took off through the kitchen where Lily was busy making a large pot of beef stew. James followed him on all fours and yelled out, "Remus, Sirius…cut him off!"

Remus appeared at the other door leading to the parlor where Harry was about to crawl through. Harry let out another squeal following a giggle and high tailed in the opposite direction. Remus roared and chased after him but Harry slid through the door James was supposed to be guarding. "James! He got away!" Remus said, sitting on his ankles.

Through a mouthful of stew, James said thickly, "Sorry!"

Immediately, Remus and James began crawling after Harry. They saw him go through the living room and head towards the stairs. But Sirius jumped out of nowhere and blocked the way. "You can't escape now!" Sirius cried but Harry just giggled madly and squeezed through Sirius' legs, which were spread apart, up the stairs.

"You guys are daft when it comes to chasing babies," Remus said, starting to crawl after the infant.

Sirius snorted and got on all fours, leading the assembly line towards Harry. "Don't tell me there's a book on chasing babies," Sirius said.

"If there is, Lily has read it," James said with a Marauder grin.

"I HEARD THAT!" Lily yelled from the kitchen.

Sirius was the first to reach Harry by following the sounds of baby laughter. He grabbed him by his scurrying legs and gently pulled Harry towards him. Harry tried to get away but Sirius captured him and spun him around in the air. "Remus, catch him!" Sirius said.

Remus stood about a foot away from Sirius and held out his hands, ready to catch him. Sirius tossed him and Harry squealed, trying to flap his arms for the split second he was in the air before Remus caught him safely. "He tried to fly!" Remus said with a laugh. James arrived in the room and Remus said, "James, catch him!"

Once again Harry was tossed in the air and he shrieked, flapping his arms and this time kicking his feet. "He loves flying!" James said excitedly, tossing him back to Sirius. "That's amazing…he's born to play Quidditch."

"We are going to train him, starting at age three," Sirius said, tossing Harry to Remus.

"I bet he has some natural talent, like James," Remus said, tossing Harry back to his father.

"Just don't tell Lily we were tossing him," James said, prepping to throw him back to Sirius, when he heard a voice from the doorway:

"What are you doing with Harry?"

All three men slowly turned and saw Lily standing there with her arms crossed and a glare directed in James' direction since he was holding the baby. Harry laughed when he saw his mother and held out his arms to go to her. Lily obliged and gave all three men a very McGonagall like look.

"Well you see Lillian—"

"We weren't actually—"

"Harry is a natural for Quidditch!"

"No! Harry is not going to play Quidditch! It's too dangerous!" Lily interjected between their stuttering excuses.

James' mouth dropped open, looking aghast at her decision. "B-b-but he loves flying!"

"And how do you know that? He hasn't been on a broom!" Lily asked.

"We were tossing him around—" Lily silenced him with a cold look but James glared right back and said, "Don't give me that look, I'm a responsible father and I know what's safe and what's dangerous."

Scoffing, Lily replied, "You sure didn't know the difference in school."

"Ooooooohh…" Sirius said, receiving glowers from Lily, James, and Remus. Harry just giggled.

"We were only standing a few inches apart for God's sakes!" James said.

"Children! Children!" Sirius interjected, standing between the feuding couple, "No need to fight over matters that are no where near taking place. Even though it is pretty obvious that Harry will be playing Quidditch—probably professionally one day—and even you can't deny it, Lily. It's in his genes." Sirius paused and Lily gave him a short nod to continue, "And James, we really shouldn't be planning his future this early. There's a small possibility he will be anti-Quidditch like his mother and then you'll just put all this unwanted pressure on him to play. To sum up, both of you stop you're quarreling and kiss and make up!"

Reluctantly, James and Lily moved towards each other and shared a quick peck on the lips. In that short moment they were close, Harry decided he wanted to see his father so he reached out his arms and said loudly, "Daaaaa-da!"

Everyone in the room froze and turned towards Harry. "Did he just say my name?" James asked, dumbfounded.

"That's not fair!" Lily protested.

"Daaaaa-da!" Harry said with more intensity this time, reaching out his arms further.

Lily turned him around to face her and said, "Say ma-ma, Harry! Ma-ma! Ma-ma!"

"Daaaaa-da!" Harry said, showing a toothy grin.

Frowning, Lily passed her son to James, who now gave his father a grin. "Say ma-ma!" Lily continued saying.

Harry's smile grew wider, as if he was trying to make a game out of it, as he said quickly, "Mama!"

"HE SAID MY NAME!" Lily yelped, racing over to where Harry and James were and crushing them all in a big hug.

For the next ten minutes or so, everyone marveled about what a genius Harry was and tried to get him to say more words. He only stuck with his parent's names and eventually Lily ordered Sirius and Remus to go check on the dinner that may have been burning on the stove. "I better put him to bed," Lily said, taking Harry out of James' arms and giving her husband a quick kiss. James watched her walk out of the room, smiling to himself, thinking how beautiful his wife and son were.

After Lily changed Harry into his sleeper she did her nightly routine of rocking him until Harry fell asleep. "So, Harry, what do you want to hear about tonight?" Lily asked as Harry lay cradled in her arms, staring up at his mum with his emerald green eyes. "I bet you wanna hear more about Hogwarts, we haven't talked about that for a long time, have we?" Harry yawned in agreement and Lily smiled at him, pushing the wisps of raven black hair out of his eyes.

James was jogging up the stairs and was about to head into Harry's room to tell Lily dinner was ready, but stopped when he heard his wife's soft voice talking to Harry. Peeking around the doorway, James saw Lily rocking a sleepy Harry and telling him about their school.

"It's such a magical place…and you are so lucky because you get to grow up around magic and know everything about our world. It was all a shock for me and everything was so surprising and unexpected. Thank God I had your dad and his friends to help me out, but I still wish I knew more before," Lily said with a sigh and a slight smile.

"Your dad is amazing, do you know that Harry?" James smiled and leaned against the doorway, running a hand through his hair. "I can't believe it took us that long to realize how much in love we were. We were so silly back then, I realize how completely obvious it was to everyone else but we were too blind and scared to notice. But he truly is amazing…I don't know where I would be without him. I love him as much as I love you, and that's a lot," Lily said, rubbing her nose with Harry's, "Oh, I can't wait to meet the girl you fall in love with. If you're anything like your father you will captivate a girl once they look at you." James' smile got wider and wanted so badly to go in and kiss Lily, but he wanted to hear what else she would say.

"Anyways, back to Hogwarts, you will meet the people that will become dearest to your heart—after your father and I of course. You will learn everything and probably pull a few pranks daddy and Uncle Sirius will teach you. And as much as I hate to admit it, you will play Quidditch and win the house cup every year. When the day comes that you have to leave it forever, it will be so hard to say goodbye. I wish I could go back and do it all over again," Lily said, biting her lip and smiling. She looked down at Harry and saw he was fast asleep, so she carefully put him in his crib and tucked him into his blanket. "I love you, baby."

As quietly as she could, Lily crept out of the room and closed the door behind her. When she turned to go downstairs she was very startled to be face to face with James. Smiling, James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. "So…I captivate girls and you're going to allow Harry to be the Quidditch star he is destined to be?" James teased.

Lily glared at him and asked, "How long have you been listening?"

Kissing her gently, James replied, "Long enough for me to realize once again just how much I love you."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

There was a knock at Dumbledore's door and a voice requesting to enter. Looking at the stack of paperwork he had to go through, Dumbledore sighed and called, "Yes, come in."

James entered the office, holding a package wrapped in brown paper tied with tweed and Harry on his hip. "Hello, sir. I have a favor to ask you," James said, taking a seat in front of the great wizard's desk.

"Of course, what is it?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Harry with a twinkle in his eye. Harry grinned, remembering Dumbledore and no longer considering him a stranger.

"You want to hold him?" James asked, pushing back Harry's hair with his hand. Before Dumbledore had a chance to answer, James walked around the desk and placed Harry in his lap.

Dumbledore looked awkward at first holding the child but soon relaxed and began speaking to Harry in a baby voice. Harry smiled and began analyzing the headmaster's long beard. First he ran a baby hand through it then lightly yanked on it. Dumbledore chuckled and turned to James. "What favor did you want to ask me?"

"Oh yes, well…" James' expression immediately turned solemn, "I've been doing a lot of thinking and with our current situation, there's no telling how long we'll survive. I will do everything in my power to protect Harry and Lily, but if I can't, I need you to do me a favor." James picked up the package he had previously set on the floor and traded Harry for it.

"Dare I ask what's wrapped inside?" Dumbledore said, holding the package over his head and observing it from all angles.

James smiled and said, "It's an Invisibility Cloak."

Chuckling, Dumbledore replied, "I had a feeling that's how you and your friends were sneaking around the school so late at night but I was never sure." James grinned proudly at confusing his former headmaster. "What would you like me to do with this? I suspect it's a family heirloom and very precious."

"It is, but if I should die I want Harry to have it. I understand if you refuse, since it is breaking the rules, but I know for a fact you enjoyed all of the Marauder's pranks during our years and since we've been gone I suspect it's been pretty boring. Might as well get a few more years of excitement and making McGonagall want to ring another Potter's neck," James said good naturally.

Beaming, Dumbledore said, "I would be happy to keep it safe for you, when should I give it to Harry if something does happen to yourself or Lily?"

Thinking for a moment, James said, "His first year, but not the day he comes or anything. Maybe Christmas because there won't be nearly as many gifts as he's used to if Lily isn't around." James tried to laugh, but it came out more of a rasp instead.

"I understand," Dumbledore said with a nod, storing the concealed cloak in nearby cabinet. James thought he saw blue light emit from the archway, but Dumbledore closed it too soon for James to fully digest what he though he saw.

Suddenly James' former head of house burst into the office, carting a boy behind her. The boy looked like he was in fourth year, but James couldn't tell. "Albus, Mr. Horton has been an absolute terror in my classroom and I will not tolerate another minute of his shenanigans!" McGonagall shrieked.

James had to bite his lip not to laugh at the memories of himself and his best friends being dragged to Dumbledore's office to receive punishments. Dumbledore gazed at the troublesome student over his half moon glasses and said, "Mr. Horton, we've discussed proper behavior in the classroom. Ironically it seems Transfiguration is the only class you act up in. Understand this is your last warning and next I will take away Hogsmeade weekends," Dumbledore said calmly. He looked up at a fuming McGonagall and said, "You can choose how many detentions he needs to serve, Minerva."

The boy stood to leave but James said, "Hey kid, you might wanna try to transfigure something into a giant clown, McGonagall's deathly afraid of clowns."

It was the first time James had received "the look" from McGonagall since he was in school. "Mr. Potter!" McGonagall began, but James held up his hands in defense and said:

"Sorry! _Professor_ McGonagall is deathly afraid of clowns." McGonagall's lips were pursed more than ever thought possible and James turned to Dumbledore and said, "I was wrong, looks like things have been just fine since I left."

"URGHHHH!" McGonagall yelled, grabbing Mr. Horton by the forearm and pulling him out of the office. Just before the kid was yanked out of sight, he gave a thumbs up sign to James and mouthed, 'Thanks, mate!'

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

June…

"Now if only he could let go of my hands, he'd be cruising," James said. Harry currently had his baby fists wrapped around James' index fingers and was clumsily walking around the kitchen. Lily watched, her chin resting in her hand, hopefully waiting for Harry to just take off, since she missed the first time he crawled.

"Am I interrupting?" said a voice from the doorway. Lily looked away from Harry for a moment to see Dumbledore standing in the entryway to the kitchen with a benign smile on his face.

"Come in! Have a seat!" Lily said, patting the seat of a chair next to her at the table, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Dumbledore smiled politely and shook his head. "I hope to make this a quick meeting, I am running late for an appointment but I thought it was in your best interest to know I have found a way to protect you from Voldemort."

The kitchen was silent as James scooped up Harry and sat down next to Lily. "You can protect us?" asked James, grabbing Lily's hand.

Nodding, Dumbledore continued. "Do you two know about the Fidelius Charm?" Both Lily and James nodded their heads, "You are aware, then, as long as a family has a secret keeper they can hide their home and address so only their Secret Keeper knows where they are located," Lily and James nodded again.

"Good, that saves a lot of explanation. You will need to choose a Secret Keeper that you trust with all your heart and you know will not sell you out to Voldemort. Once the spell has been cast it is advised you do not leave your house for any reason, unless it is to escape. James, you will need to quit your job. You can still communicate with owls and fire calling but you shouldn't leave your home. Your Secret Keeper will be able to run errands for you and bring back things you need.

"Now, I've put a lot of thought into who should be your Secret Keeper and at a time like this it needs to be someone that is one hundred percent against Voldemort. I am willing to be that person if you will accept me," Dumbledore said.

Lily and James looked at each other, almost reading the opposites thoughts. "It would be a great honor for you to do it, sir," Lily said, breaking eye contact with James momentarily to look at her mentor, "But I think we both feel more comfortable with Sirius doing it."

James took over, saying, "It's not that we don't trust you, we do, with our lives, but we don't want to put that amount of pressure on you. Plus your life would be in great danger and so many people depend on you for guidance…" Dumbledore nodded solemnly and looked down at the table, "You understand, right?"

Dumbledore looked into James' eyes and smiled slightly. "Of course, but you must understand my life has been in danger since Voldemort came to power. He wants me gone. I have the protection of the school." Dumbledore leaned into James and said very sternly, "You are absolutely certain you want Sirius to be the one to protect you, because you must trust him completely with your lives."

"Sir, he's been my best friend since I could crawl. I would trust him with my son's life," James said.

Leaning back, Dumbledore said, "Alright, fire call him and tell him to drop by so we can make sure he wants to do this. Then we can plan a date to perform the spell." James handed Harry off to his mother and rushed out of the room to contact Sirius and Dumbledore turned to Lily. "You're sure this is what you want for your son?"

"Yes, I trust Sirius," Lily said. There was a small silence before Lily whispered, "Thank you for helping us. You don't know what it means to us…and Harry." Dumbledore just smile in return.

In a few moments time Sirius and James arrived in the kitchen. "What's going on?" Sirius asked, looking concerned.

"Dumbledore has found a way to protect us," Lily said as the two men sat down.

Sirius' face broke out into a grin. "Really? That's wonderful! How are you going to do it?"

James turned to Sirius and asked, "Do you remember the Fidelius Charm we read about?" Sirius looked at his friend for a moment before nodding slowly, "It requires a Secret Keeper, someone the family trusts enough to keep their address hidden from their enemies. Lily and I want you to be our Secret Keeper, if you want—"

"Of course I will!" Sirius said without hesitation.

Sighing, Dumbledore said wearily, "Sirius, this puts a great threat on your life. If Voldemort captures you in some way you cannot release the address of where your friends are or they will be killed. This is a huge responsibility—"

"There is no way I wouldn't do this for my friends," Sirius said fiercely, then added, "What about Remus can he know too?"

Lily and James looked to Dumbledore for confirmation but Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry, only one person can be a Secret Keeper. You have to eliminate him from your daily lives until the threat of Voldemort goes away."

This time James and Sirius shared a knowing look, James saying, "I don't know if we can just drop him like that. It would kill him."

"Sirius," Lily said, almost jumping, "You have to play like you don't know what happened to us. Just say you believe we went into hiding and you have no clue where we are. That way it wouldn't seem like we're pushing him out."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but closed it and instead slumped his shoulders in defeat. "It's going to be hard…but if it's to protect you three I'll do it."

"A week from today we'll meet here to cast the charm. I'll be here to supervise and put extra wards up so no one can see this spell taking place. As far as they'll know, the house and the Potters never existed," Dumbledore said, glancing at a pocket watch he pulled out of his robe, "I'm very late, if you'll excuse me." Dumbledore stood, placing a comforting hand on Lily's head before Disapparating.

There was a stony hush in the kitchen for a while before James took Harry and said, "I'll put him down for his nap." Lily nodded and let out a small shaky sigh.

"Alright, Lily?" Sirius said, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand.

Lily let out another breath and smiled, tears sprouting in her eyes. "I will be, if I can pull myself together." Another silence filled the kitchen until Lily said in a rickety whisper, "Sirius, thank you so much. You have helped my family so much and have always been there for James," Sirius smiled and squeezed her hand, "Harry loves you so much—and now you're risking your life for us. I can't begin describe how much it means to me, how much _you _mean to me. You've always been a best friend and a brother since I was eleven and you have always been there to help me." Lily sheepishly wiped the tears falling down her face. "I love you, thank you so much." Sirius got up and pulled her into a hug, praying to God that his best friends would be okay.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Author Notes: Sorry I haven't gotten a new chapter up for the alternate ending. I really have no idea how to end it all. If anyone has any ideas, please review and let me know.

Chrissyissy: Awww! Thanks so much for reviewing, yours in particular brightened my day. And in response to your review for the alternate ending, I think I will kill Peter off some time, and yes, I am Christian.

R/R!


	48. Harry's First Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**Last Chapter Summery: **Lily and James go to Lily's parents will reading and Lily tries her best to keep her mind off of the pain of loosing her parents. James, Remus, and Sirius chase Harry around the house and talk about his future Quidditch career until Lily shoots it down. Harry says his first word "dada" shortly followed by "mama". Lily puts Harry to bed and talks to him about Hogwarts, James, and his own future. James visits Dumbledore and gives him his invisibility cloak to give to Harry when he's old enough in case James dies. Later, Dumbledore visits the Potters and tells them about Fidelius Charm to protect them and offers himself as a Secret Keeper. Both Lily and James decide they want Sirius to do it and he agrees immediately, but they all realize they would have to cut Remus out of their lives until they were safe.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

July…

It was a typical Thursday in late afternoon in the Potter home. Only today the mother and father of young Harry Potter were trying to get him to walk. Lily was holding the baby sitting upright in her lap, his face turned towards her. James was kneeling on the floor next to her talking quietly to Harry.

"You want to try again?" James asked. Lily nodded and set Harry on the floor.

Harry looked confused for a moment and just whined a little bit and lifted up his chubby arms, wanting to be held. James shook his head. "No Harry, you have to walk."

Harry screwed up his face, ready to burst into tears. Lily and James hurriedly got on the floor with him and James Summoned a ball. Harry's face returned to normal as he saw the bright red ball. He giggled and reached out, trying to get the ball from his dad.

James laughed and shook his head. "Come get it Harry!" Harry giggled again and got down on all fours. Lily was hardly breathing. Harry then pulled himself onto his feet. "That's it, come get the ball!" James whispered, pride shining in his eyes.

Harry found his balance and started to shakily walk to James. Slowly he made his way over to his father, who was looking at his son with pure admiration. Harry got to James' lap and climbed into it, nesting himself comfortably. He reached out for the ball and James gave it to him. Harry gurgled and tried to fit his tiny mouth over the ball.

"He did it!" Lily said breathlessly. She scooted over next to older James and put a hand on Harry's head. "You did Harry! You walked!" Harry giggled again and gave the ball to Lily.

Lily picked it up and scooted back to the other side of the room. "Come get it Harry!"

Harry looked up at James and he smiled down on him, putting Harry on the floor. Harry looked around then started to get up on his feet. He slowly walked over to Lily and the ball. Eventually Harry made it over there and took the ball again. Lily had tears in her eyes and smothered him in kisses, which Harry giggled and put his tiny fingers on her nose. James scooted over to them and put an arm around Lily's waist. "He's going to be a genius," James said.

"Of course! With such brilliant parents like us!" Lily said, kissing him. "I love you," she said, putting her head in between his shoulder and neck.

"I love you too. And I love you, Harry!" James said, leaning down and putting his forehead on Harry's. Harry smiled and reached up and took his glasses off, putting them on his head.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Is it working, Padfoot?" James asked, holding Harry in his lap.

Sirius peeked out from around the video camera. "The flashing red light means it's on, right?"

Sighing, Lily nodded. "Yes, Sirius, that's what the flashing red light means."

"Okay! Like the direction says in movas…ACTION!" Sirius said, zooming in on James' nose.

"It's director and movie," Lily said, exasperated.

"Whatever, ACTION!" Sirius said, grinning and zooming out again.

James nudged Lily who smiled and entwined her hand in his. "Hi Harry! This is your mother and father!" Lily said.

Cutting in, Sirius turned the camera lends around to him and said, "And I'm your Uncle Sirius!"

"Anyways!" James said loudly, causing Sirius to whip the camera around to him, "This is you, Harry, when you were a baby." James held the baby Harry up, who was chewing on a plastic toy but kicked his legs as soon as he was hanging in the air.

"Say hi, Harry!" Lily cooed, leaning into Harry's face.

Grinning, Harry waved his pudgy hand and said, "Hi!"

"Today, Harry, is your one year birthday!" James said, bouncing Harry up and down who squealed with laughter.

Smiling, Lily took Harry from James and sat him down in her lap. "Truth be told, we don't know how much longer we're going to be around, and we wanted you to have a way to remember us by," Lily said sadly. James squeezed her hand and Lily smiled at him, kissing him softly.

Harry looked up and saw his mother and father engaged in this act and stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry and saying, "Yuck!"

"See! Even Harry thinks you two snog too much…" Sirius said, receiving a glare from both of his best friends. Once again, Sirius turned the camera around to him and said, "Harry, just remember that I've been telling them to get off each other since they started going out, so it hasn't always been just you saying 'Stop it mum and dad, I'm trying to eat!'" Since Sirius was receiving extreme death glares, he cleared his throat and turned the camera back on the Potters and said, "Today we are going to film you opening your presents!"

Stretching his legs out in front of him, James said, "Now, we couldn't get you a lot of stuff, like we did for Christmas, because we can't leave the house. There is a charm called the Fidelius Charm that keeps us protected from our enemies. Sirius was the one who ran out like a dog and got them."

"I resent that statement," Sirius said coolly, "Prongs, I need to give him my present, man the camera."

With a quick switch (Lily complaining she was going to get motion sicknesses when she watched the tape back again) James took over Sirius' job as cameraman as Sirius kneeled down next to Harry, who had deserted the plastic toy and was clapping his hands and singing nonsense words. "Alright, little man, ready for your present?" Sirius put a box wrapped in balloon paper in front of Harry.

Looking it at curiously, Harry crawled out of his mum's lap and got on all fours, putting his hands on the box, pulling on the paper. Sirius helped him tear off the paper and opened the box. Harry looked inside suspiciously and tumbled in, squealing from inside the box and grabbing a little handful of gold and scarlet cloth. "Surs!" Harry yelled in attempt to say his godfather's name, jumping up from inside the box and grinning at Sirius.

Chuckling, Sirius pulled him out of the box and next pulled out the cloth Harry was holding. "It's Gryffindor Quidditch robes since he outgrew his infant ones," Sirius said. James whooped and Lily narrowed her eyes. "Look, it even has his name on the back!" Sirius exclaimed, turning the little outfit around showing 'Potter' spelled out in a golden arc.

"Sirius…" Lily started, but Sirius interrupted.

"Now, now, Lillian, I know what you're going to say but I'm his godfather and I'm allowed to get him whatever I want. Besides, I was the one who had to go out and buy stuff, the least you can do is allow me the freedom of spending valuable Galleons," Sirius replied, patting Lily's hand then pointing to Harry, "Look, he likes him!"

If liking meant Harry putting the robes on his head then trying to walk, then Harry loved them. Sirius beamed proudly and James laughed. "Alright, Lily, time for our present!" James said, making Lily get up and switch positions so she was now the cameraman.

"I hope you got him something I like too," Lily said with a heavy sigh. When James asked Lily what they should get Harry for his birthday, Lily just shrugged and bravely told him to get whatever he thought was a good present. James then refused to show her what he bought.

Pulling Harry down to the ground and taking the robes off his head, James grinned at Lily and said, "You'll love it, I promise." James then Summoned a package and placed it in front of Harry, tearing a little of the wrapping paper off so Harry could finish it. Sirius, as excited as a little boy at Christmas, ripped the cardboard flaps apart and pulled out a little broomstick. "It's a little Shooting Star, best on the baby market. It's big enough to last him until he reaches at least age six," James said.

"Wow…" Sirius said and it looked like Harry agreed with his godfather. He was staring at the broom, his tiny mouth slightly open, then reached out to touch his new broom.

Huffing, Lily said, "James, I do NOT want him riding that thing!"

Waving her off, James replied, "Don't worry…I wont let him _actually_ ride it until he turns two."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Listen, Sirius and I were riding brooms when we turned one. We never got hurt because our dads taught us so well. Now we are going to pass on the skills to Harry and he won't fall off and break anything because he will be taught the safest way."

"I still don't like it."

"I know, but you'll get used to it."

Rolling her eyes, Lily turned the camera lens to face herself and said, "Harry, I'm sorry for any injuries you received from your father and godfathers reckless behavior."

"I think we should dress him in his robes," Sirius said. James nodded in agreement and started pulling off Harry's little jumper.

Laughing, Lily said, "Oh no, what if he watches this when he is seventeen and he has his girlfriend there too?"

"Harry will probably come after me for showing him off on camera." James said with a grin as he stood Harry up, completely nude except for his nappy.

"Dance, Harry!" Lily said through giggles.

Harry looked at his mother for a moment then shrieked with a smile and starting hopping in place, pumping his fists in the air. All three adults were laughing and thinking what future embarrassment this might hold, until Harry started singing. "Aaaaah oooeee gaa naaa!"

Finally, James saved his potential self from a beat down from his son and dressed him in his new Quidditch robes. "Let's see how he looks riding it," James said, picking up Harry as Sirius steadied the broom.

"James…" Lily said threateningly.

Casting the camera a knowing look, James said, "We have it completely steady, I just want Harry's first time on a broom to be captured on film."

Once they got Harry on top of it, Harry grinned and automatically put his hands down near the tip of the broom, like he was really going to take off into the skies. "He's a natural!" Sirius said excitedly, but saw the extreme worried look on Lily's face and gently took Harry off the broom as he toddled off, continually tripping over his long robes.

"Alright, Sirius, trade me back. James and I have to talk to future Harry," Lily said. After a moment of switching Lily was now sitting on the floor with James. "Like we said before, there is a chance we may not survive. The most feared wizard is after us, actually for you, and we are hiding to protect you," Lily said quietly, laying her head on James' shoulder.

"We pray we are here, watching this with you, and hopefully your girlfriend is near by and you are red in the face completely embarrassed," James said, wearing an innocent smile, "But if not, we just want to tell you how much we love you."

Nodding along, Lily added, "And we are also so, so proud of you. We are going to teach you everything—"

James cut in with, "Like great pranks to pull with your friends at Hogwarts—"

Lily interrupted with, "Or helping you with any schoolwork so you can be ahead in the class—"

"Or Sirius and I teaching you all the greatest Quidditch maneuvers…maybe you'll make the house team as a first year!" James said excitedly.

"Whatever the case may be," Lily said, attempting to over talk James, "We want you to be the best you can be and we completely support you in everything you do. We love you, so much." James smiled and kissed Lily softly. Somewhere off camera, Harry said, "Yuck!"

Laughing, Sirius turned the camera to Harry and saw he was holding James' wand, waving it around causing gold sparks to emit out of the tip. "Uhh…Lily — James — a little monster has a wand in his hand…." Sirius said casually.

Pulling away from each other, Lily and James saw Harry, watching the sparks amusingly fly out of the tip. "Harry!" they both yelled, causing the infant to jump and drop the wand. Immediately, Harry's face screwed up and he started crying.

Lily got to Harry first; James right behind picking up is wand and placing it in a hidden pocket of his robes. Lily grabbed Harry's hands and looked him in the eye, saying very sternly, "No wand. No — mummy and daddy don't want you hurt. No wand." Harry looked at her through watery eyes then continued wailing again; his feelings were obviously hurt for being yelled at.

"A man after my own heart," Sirius said, shaking his head slightly, "I stole my dad's wand all the time and made all sorts of neat stuff come out of it."

James turned toward Sirius, looking into the camera and saying, "This is why Uncle Sirius is no longer allowed inside our house, Harry," then sprinted out of the room to avoid a hex.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

August…

Sirius was at his apartment, relaxing for the first time in a long time and flipping through a book, when suddenly Remus burst into the door, glaring at Sirius. "Oh, you're home now?" Remus asked sardonically.

"Sorry, I've been working over time," Sirius lied. Truthfully, he had been spending most of his time outside of work with Lily, James and Harry. But Remus couldn't know about that because no one was supposed to know they were in hiding.

"I haven't seen you in weeks, Sirius!" Remus yelled, taking his cloak off and throwing it down. "Your motorbike has been in the parking garage, but you were never actually here. I thought you disappeared, along with James and Lily. I haven't seen them in two months. Have you?"

Sighing, Sirius lied once more and said, "No, I haven't heard from them. I was wondering where they were too."

Remus flopped down in a nearby chair, resting his forehead in his hand. "I went to Godric's Hollow and their house is gone, it's just an empty lot. I'm worried…do you think the Dark Lord got to them?"

"Dark Lord?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow suspiciously. Only Voldemort's followers called him that.

Waving his hand, as if to ignore it, Remus just replied, "Whatever the hell you want to call that bastard. Do you have any idea where they could've gone?"

"Erm…" Sirius replied, trying to buy time and think of a good excuse, "Well I went to see Dumbledore when they weren't at home because I was worried too. All he could tell me is they went into hiding to protect Harry and only he knows their location."

Slamming his hand on the coffee table in front of him, Remus said, "Damnit, Sirius, why couldn't you check in and tell me that? I've been loosing my mind over here, worried about all of my best friends. I didn't want to loose anyone else."

"Sorry…I've been so busy I haven't had time to see anyone," Sirius muttered.

There was a small silence in the room for a little bit before Remus said, "I miss them…I miss Kiah, I miss Marissa, hell I even miss Peter. I miss our Hogwarts days." Remus pressed his hands into his face, letting out a strangled sigh.

Guilt stabbing him in the heart, Sirius clapped a brotherly hand on Remus' shoulder and said, "Me too, Moony, me too…"

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

September…

"I'm telling you guys, he is broken. It's almost as bad as when Kiah died," Sirius was telling Lily and James at their house a week later.

As Harry ambled around the living room, Lily and James sat on either side of Sirius on the couch, listening as he recounted his confrontation with Remus. "That really hurts to hear that," Lily said sadly, leaning her head back against the sofa cushion.

"We both miss him just as much…" James said, then kicking the ground with his heel added, "God, I wish there was a way for both of you to be Secret Keeper. Dumbledore firmly said just you though…"

For a while the three adults just watched Harry play on a little truck he pushed around the room, thinking of the danger that could possibly lie ahead and how much time they had left to spend it with the ones they loved. "You want to go outside with Harry now?" Sirius asked after a couple minutes.

"Sure," James said, standing up and grinning at Lily, "I still can't believe you're letting us do this."

Shrugging, Lily got up and grabbed Harry off the ground. "I think I've finally given into your guy's dream for Harry. It would be a good experience for him. Plus, you are the best…I trust you."

After they changed Harry into his outfit, James and Sirius grabbed their broomsticks leaning against the wall and headed outside. They mounted their brooms, Lily placing Harry in front of James (giving many words of warning while she was at it) and grabbed the video camera off the patio table. Lily got it turned on, gave a short introduction, then after both men winked at the camera they sped off into the sky.

"Oooh…be careful James…" Lily muttered to the camera as her husband and best friend zoomed around the skies, doing nothing dangerous but going at speeds that made Lily's palms start to sweat.

But Lily had no reason to worry, one because James was the best flier out there, and two because Harry was having a blast. His baby laughter could be heard from where Lily was standing. "Fast! Fast!" Harry kept saying, clapping his hands and squealing every time James took a tiny dive.

Little did they know this would be one of the last happy times they would spend with Harry, for only fifty-eight days remained until the Potters name went down forever in history books...in the most tragic way possible.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes: **ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT OF HOGSMEADE KISS! That's right ladies and gentlemen, the next chapter will be the last followed by a tear-jerking epilogue. This story has been a struggle, with all the writers block and the continual obstacles in my way (such as being removed freaking twice) that it feels AMAZING to have it pretty much DONE! I would be very grateful if you reviewed the last chapter and the epilogue separately, because I want a lot of input on both so when I edit this story to post on other FF sites I can make it even better than before. So please R/R EVERYTHING with critiques!

Also, the first part of the chapter with the walking thing was actually from chapter 29. It was James' vision and it was Harry crawling. Now I completely forgot about that when I wrote Sirius and Remus seeing him crawl for the first time. But I was editing 29 and I re-read that vision and slapped myself in the head. So since I didn't have a definite "yay Harry can walk" scene planned out, I just used that and changed it to walking.

R/R NOW! ((authoress does little happy dance because she's almost DONE!))


	49. The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful JK Rowling does! I wish I did, then I'd be rich! Just kidding! Please don't sue me for writing a fan fic that I really hope you enjoy!

**Last Chapter Summery:** Harry learns to walk! Lily, James, and Sirius make a tape for Harry on his first birthday so in case Lily or James die they have this tape so he can remember them. Sirius gives him new Gryffindor Quidditch robes and James gives him a little broomstick. Remus confronts Sirius, demanding to know where Lily and James disappeared. Sirius has to lie and says all he knows is that they are hiding but he doesn't know where. James and Sirius take Harry on his first broom ride while Lily watches from below.

The Remus remembering idea was suggested by Laitaine84!

**(A/N: ((sniffle)) The last chapter. Brace yourselves…it's going to be harsh.)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

October 29th…

James was cooking dinner while Lily was putting Harry to bed when Sirius burst in extremely loudly, exclaiming, "I have to talk to you!"

"Someone is trying to get Harry to sleep!" Lily called from the upstairs bedroom.

Groaning, Sirius called back, "This is important Lily! Come down NOW!"

Cradling a very tired Harry, Lily came thumping down the stairs, glaring at Sirius. "It better be important…it's extremely difficult to get him to sleep," Lily said as James arrived in the living room.

Sirius, dressed in a traveling cloak, began rapidly pacing the living room floor. Lily and James sat parallel to his paces on the sofa. Letting out little puffs of air now and then, Sirius suddenly turned and faced his best friends. "I came across a thought and I can't be your Secret Keeper anymore," Sirius said.

"WHAT?" both Lily and James yelled, causing Harry to stir from his light sleep and start whining.

"It's not that I don't want to!" Sirius said in a rush, "but I'm too obvious. Voldemort will come after me first. If we got another one that is unlikely then there would be a risk free shot. We could be positive you'll be protected. I would go into hiding so Voldemort can't find me and my choice would be able to perfectly protect you."

Stunned, Lily and James just thought about this for a minute. James shook his head and looked up at Sirius: his best friend since he could crawl. "You're sure about this?" he asked.

Nodding, Sirius said in a flat voice, "I've thought about this a lot. Trust me."

They kept eye contact for a while until James nodded. "Okay, we'll switch to Remus."

"No, I knew you would say that," Sirius said, once again pacing, "Remus would be the next choice. Plus I'm still not sure if he's a Death Eater or not—"

Letting out a grunt of frustration, Lily jumped up and said. "Sirius Orion Black, there is NO chance he is a Death Eater! We trust both you and Remus with our lives! Get over that bullshit when you accused each other of treason against our family!"

There was a small stunned silence until James looked at his wife in amazement and said, "You cussed…for real cussed—"

"Sirius needs to hear it so he understands the impact of what I'm saying," Lily said, glowering at Sirius.

"He still can't be it. Remus knows absolutely nothing right now and it's perfect, he can keep on living his life—"

"His life alone, away from all his friends!" Lily cut in. "We are his life, his friends are his life. Without us, he has nothing!"

Sirius stared her down for a long time before he said, "How do you think he is now? He rarely sees me anymore and he has no clue where you are. This would be for the best." After a moment he added, "Peter is the best choice, no one would suspect it."

"Even before we went into hiding, we hadn't talked to Peter in months," James said and skeptically asked, "Are you sure he's the best choice?"

"No one would hunt him down. As far as anyone else knows we haven't spoken to him in almost a year. It would work, trust me," Sirius said.

Lily and James looked at each other for a moment, debating with their eyes. Harry was still grumpily squirming in Lily's arms. "Can you get him over here now, Sirius?" Lily asked. "I want to see if he will do it."

Without saying goodbye, Sirius Apparated out of the house and came back a second later with Peter, who was nervously twisting his hands. "Peter…you know our situation correct?" James asked. Peter gave a short, nervous nod.

Lily walked over to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, for some odd reason her hand was burning his skin. "We are putting our families lives in your hands. You need to do your best to save us and keep where we are at hidden…alright?" Peter nodded again, gritting his teeth against the burning on his arm where Lily's hand was located.

"It's done then, we trust you Peter," James said, clapping him on the back. Peter arched away, for some reason James' touch had burned too.

"You should probably perform it tomorrow night and then tell Dumbledore about it as soon as possible. Then Peter, you can go into hiding so Voldemort can't find you," Sirius put in, ruffling Peter's hair (which felt like it was on fire as soon as Sirius' hand touched it).

The next day they had officially switched, but when they fire called Dumbledore an unknown teacher answered saying he wasn't going to be back until November 1st. "It's fine," James said, shrugging it off to Lily, "We'll just wait until then."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

October 31st…

"Hey," Remus greeted as Sirius came into the apartment, throwing his leather jacket and motorbike keys on a nearby chair.

"Hello," Sirius replied, collapsing onto the sofa. "Any sugar high kids come by yet, begging for more sweets?"

Chuckling, Remus said, "A couple, but it seems pretty quiet tonight." Sighing, he added, "I wonder what Harry's Halloween costume is…"

Guilt once again stabbed at Sirius heart and he knew he couldn't leave his best friend out in the dark. "I've got to tell you something, but you have to promise you can't get mad…" Sirius said quietly.

Concerned, Remus nodded, saying, "No, I won't get mad. What is it?"

Sirius decided it was best for him just to get it out instead of trying to think of a way to dance around it. But he couldn't tell him about Peter, no one could know about that to ensure James and Lily's safety. "I lied to you before…I never went to Dumbledore asking where Lily and James were. They came to me and asked me to be apart of the Fidelius Charm and be Secret Keeper. They wanted you also but Dumbledore said only one. So for the past few months I have always been at their house, trying to help them in anyway I can," Sirius paused for breath, "I've been feeling so guilty about not telling you, and I am sorry. I'm going into hiding so Voldemort can't find me. So I guess this is goodbye…"

Remus just stared at his best friend for a long time; something was very unsettling in the pit of his stomach. He knew Sirius was leaving something out, and Remus could not place his finger on it. But Remus just shrugged it off and feigned a smile. "It's fine Sirius, I understand why you hid it from me," Remus said, holding out a hand. Sirius took it, trying to force a smile. "When you know you are safe, I'd be happy to have you as a room mate again."

"That means a lot," Sirius said, "I'll be back, I promise."

After Sirius packed a few clothes and got the rest of the money he had in the house, he got on his motorbike and went to check on Peter's hideout. He was staying in a run down muggle motel many cities away from Godric's Hollow. As Sirius flew over glittering cities, he reflected on everything the past few weeks and hoped he made the right decision by switching.

When Sirius arrived at the motel, he slipped the night clerk a few pounds in exchange for Peter's room key. But when he unlocked the room, it was empty. In fact, it looked like it hadn't even been used. Sirius checked in the closet and all the drawers, there were no clothes in them. He checked everywhere for Peter's bag, but it was nowhere to be found. Bewildered, Sirius left the motel and got back on his bike, revving the engine as he decided to go see Lily and James and tell them he couldn't find Peter.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Dada!" Harry said, giggling. James was balancing on his head. He suddenly lost his balance and fell over, his face red as can be.

Lily was extremely amused. "I never knew you could do that!"

"It's just another useless fact about me that you'll have to put up with," James said, wearing a classic Marauder grin.

Lily laughed and put Harry on the floor. He stood and clumsily walked over to a red fire truck, plopping down and pushing it around, making siren noises. There were many trick or treaters outside in their neighborhood.

"I wish I could give them candy and see all their little costumes," Lily said, sighing.

James' face fell. He scooted over to Lily and gave her a hug. "It's for our protection, you know that," he whispered into her hair.

Lily just nodded, thinking of the threat on their lives, and Harry's. "Please don't leave me James," Lily whispered, tears escaping her eyes.

Laying his head on her shoulder, James said, "You know I can't promise that. I will fight to make sure I am always by your side, but I can't promise," James pulled away, kissing her lightly and taking her hand, holding up her engagement ring to her face. "You remember what this says?" he asked.

Lily nodded and smiled. "Of course I do. We will always be together, in life or death, as one…"

"And that's how it will be. I will always be with you, no matter where you are," James said quietly.

The night got later as Lily and James continued to play with Harry, too nervous to sleep like so many nights before that. Soon they couldn't hear any trick or treaters outside. "Maybe we should put Harry to bed," Lily said.

Alarms went off in the back of James' mind. "No, let's just stay up a little longer together," he muttered, not knowing why he said it. Then all of a sudden, a memory hit him full force. James moaned, clutching his head. He was remembering something from a dream.

He saw Sirius, the older Sirius in a ratty prison uniform and no laughter in his eyes. "Peter Pettigrew sold Lily and James to Voldemort!" Sirius said in a raspy voice. Then it all came back to James. A sudden dread filled his stomach and moved to his heart. Peter was their Secret Keeper.

"Lily!" James said, but before he could get a word out, there was a noise outside. Lily and James froze. James pulled out his wand, but Lily couldn't find hers. She quickly scanned the room but knew it wasn't around.

There were feet walking down the driveway and moving to the stairs leading to the entryway of the home. There was a bitter laugh outside the door. "_Reducto!_" the cold voice said.

Lily screamed. James stood and shouted. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—" Lily nodded, tears in her eyes. She scooped up Harry and ran up the stairs, stumbling along the way, and burst into Harry's room. Lily could hear his cackle, so high-pitched and evil that it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Please God, please let us make it, please God," Lily prayed over and over again. But deep down she knew they wouldn't make it. No one defeated Voldemort.

Downstairs, James stood in front of one of the most evil sorcerers that had ever walked the planet. His small red eyes were staring at James and a cynical smile placed on his lips.

"Bastard," James breathed. No words were needed as Voldemort and James circled each other dangerously. Hate was dancing in James' eyes, fueling his drive to murder the man, no, _thing_ standing before him. Voldemort seemed to play along with James' game, looking bored, as if there was no doubt in his mind that he would triumph tonight.

"Would you like to bow before me first, or do you want to put up a noble fight, like your own weak father?" Voldemort said, almost bored.

"_Crucio!_" James said, channeling all his hate in his wand. Voldemort shielded himself and the spell bounced back to James.

James felt white-hot pain piercing his body and they wouldn't go away. Voldemort let the spell off many minutes later and James lay on the floor, sweating and gasping.

"So much like your father," Voldemort said cruelly, "_Imperio!_" Voldemort said. James closed his eyes and fought off the spell.

Voldemort looked taken aback. "This is your last chance. Join me, and you and your family lives. Fight me, and you die, along with your pitiful wife and son."

"No way," James said, his voice deep with anger and his eyes blazing a fiery red. "_Avada Kedarva!_"

The green jet of light shot towards Voldemort. _Come on,_ James thought. The light drew nearer and Voldemort's eyes widened. But it missed. The curse flew just over his shoulder.

"Goodbye Potter," Voldemort spat. "_Avada Kedarva!_"

The jet of light seemed to move towards James slowly. Memories flooded through his mind.

James' parents were waving him off as James got on the Hogwarts express for the first time. James ran into Lily and almost couldn't speak because of her beauty. James was on a broomstick, flying with the Quaffle securely under his arm, racing faster and faster to the goal posts. James was kissing Lily for the first time, snow all around them. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting around him in the Marauder Headquarters, all laughing and talking. James was in the middle of the lake with Lily, on one knee and proposing, his heart leaping as she said yes. The Marauders, Lily, Marissa, and Kiah were having a huge snowball fight. James and Lily had a huge snowball hit them and they both sprawled on the ground, covered in snow. James put a hand on her stomach and kissed her deeply.

The green light hit him in the chest, and James gasped. The memories were coming faster now.

Sirius and Marissa were walking hand in hand by the lake. Remus and Kiah were sitting at a far table in the common room, talking quietly to each other and kissing every now and then. Lily, Marissa, and Claudia were sitting by her pool, laughing and splashing each other. James' parents were dancing around the kitchen, singing at the top of their lungs. Lily and James were pointing out honeymoon locations, sharing secrets and laughing quietly. The Marauders were carefully casting spells for their next prank. Lily, Marissa, and Kiah were dancing around a tree, trying to memorize information for an upcoming test. James and Sirius were singing on stage with Lily and Marissa, the crowd cheering them on.

The air was getting colder as James slowly fell. Memories of love and happiness were all around him.

Lily was walking down the aisle with her father, looking like an angel straight from heaven. Lily and James were dancing together, quietly singing in each other's ears. Lily was bouncing around the house and setting up all of their new things. Lily just told him she was pregnant. Everyone was gathered around Lily; Harry was kicking for the first time. Lily was in the hospital, very red and tired, but holding Harry, looking at him with so much love. Remus, Sirius, Peter and Marissa were dancing around the waiting room, shouting, "Harry's here!" Lily was sitting in a rocking chair, feeding Harry and talking about Hogwarts quietly. Sirius, Remus, and James were crawling after Harry, who was giggling madly and hiding behind corners. James was on his broom, Harry sitting securely in front of him in little Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Lily and Harry were asleep on the bed; James snuggled up to them, saying I love you.

And with one last final breath, James fell hard on the floor, his eyes looking up, staring without seeing. No laughter or love was dancing within his them. Voldemort laughed cruelly and stepped over him, heading up the stairs.

Lily was cradling Harry, tears streaming from her eyes. "Mama loves you, Harry. Mama loves you so much. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

Harry looked into his mother's teary eyes and touched her chin with his baby hands. "Love you Mama," Harry said quietly. Lily started crying harder.

Then she heard those fateful words coming from Voldemort. She heard James gasp and fall to the ground. She heard Voldemort laugh and make his way up the stairs.

Lily sobbed, cradling Harry. "No, no! Not James! Please not James!" she whispered. She couldn't go on without James; she loved him too much for him to be gone. "Harry, your Dada loves you too. So much. We love you Harry."

Harry looked up curiously at Lily. "Dada?" Lily nodded. Harry scrunched up his face and started crying along with Lily.

The door to Harry's room burst open. Lily screamed and shielded Harry. The most feared wizard in the world strode into the room, a disdainful smile placed on his face as he looked upon Harry. "Let me have the boy and you will live," Voldemort said simply.

Lily shook her head. "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" Voldemort said lazily.

Lily put Harry on the ground, kneeling before Voldemort and protecting Harry. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

Voldemort began getting more impatient. "Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead! Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…" Lily begged and pleaded.

"Enough!" Voldemort roared. He pointed his wand just beneath her throat. Lily looked him directly in the eye, tears still cascading down her face. She would not be afraid, she had to save Harry. She had to make this monster regret what he had done to her family, her friends, everyone. "You will pay for your foolishness. Say goodbye to your son." Lily raised her chin defiantly.

"_Avada Kedarva!_" Voldemort hissed. Lily screamed.

And she remembered.

Lily had gotten her Hogwarts letter. She remembered seeing the Hogwarts Express for the first time and saying goodbye to her parents. The Sorting Hat was on her head; she waited anxiously but let out a sigh of relief as it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" James was in the hospital in third year, Lily trying to sort out all her feelings, grief, worry, and love. She had finally kissed James, Marissa and Sirius were dancing and jumping around in the snow behind them. Lily was helping Claudia with her charms, talking and laughing. Marissa and Lily were in class, passing notes to each other about what the Marauders were up to.

Lily felt cold sweep her body. Memories consumed her as she slowly collapsed to the floor.

Remus was with Kiah at Hogsmeade, he nervously slipped his fingers in her hand and she smiled. Sirius was chasing Marissa around the lake, finally catching her and kissing her deeply. James was proposing to Lily, beauty surrounding her. They were quietly discussing the wedding, and guessing what their lives would be like. The Marauders were sprawled across the common room, talking and laughing while drinking Butterbeers they snuck from the kitchens. Her parents were playfully arguing over a game of chess, ending with her mum taking his queen off the board and her father chasing her through the house.

There was little life left in her. Lily was still screaming as she saw Harry crying, looking at her with confusion. _Mama loves you Harry…_

Lily saw James standing at the alter, love reflecting in his eyes. Lily and James held each other, excited yet afraid at bringing new life into the world. Lily laughed as James stumbled around, feeling her pain about being eight months pregnant. Harry was in her arms, slowly blinking at her through green eyes. Harry was walking towards her, giggling and saying Mama. James, Remus, and Sirius were tossing Harry around like a football, standing half a foot apart, Harry was laughing so hard. James was swinging Harry around the room on his hip, dancing around to the Temptations. Lily watched as her two favorite boys flew around in the air, hoping against everything Harry would be safe.

"Mama?" Harry asked, confused at why his mother was laying on the ground. Why didn't she get up? Harry rubbed his eyes and crawled over to Lily's dead form, pulling on her shirt. "Mama?" Voldemort laughed cruelly.

"She's dead, Harry. She's never coming back," Harry narrowed his eyes at Voldemort, "You're an orphan, but not for long."

Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry's forehead. Harry rubbed his eyes, looked at Lily, then at Voldemort. "Bad man! Mama? Dada?"

Pure evil laughed again. "And they say you can defeat me," he muttered, "_Avada Kedarva!_"

The green light zoomed towards Harry, who closed his eyes tight. It hit him in the forehead and Harry screamed, his eyes still closed, as his body scooted back a few inches on the ground from the impact. But the green jet of light still hung in the air, connected to the infant's forehead. Voldemort looked at it, perplexed. The jet formed into a ball of green and began spinning. The green ball grew larger and turned red, screams of past victims emitting from it. Then the ball turned a deep brilliant shade of gold.

Harry opened his eyes in a quick blink. The golden ball zoomed towards Voldemort, hitting him in the chest. Voldemort gasped and flew backwards on the ground. He began twitching and screaming. "Nooooo!" he moaned as the foundation of the house exploded, his soul leaping out of his body and zooming away into the night. His lifeless form disintegrated into a wisp of smoke.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Confusion. That was the best word to describe the scene in front of Sirius. Confusion…and perhaps anger. Yes…a lot of anger.

The house he knew so well and spent so much time in was destroyed. Lily and James, his two best friends, lived in the house that no longer stood. All Sirius could do was just look at the smoking rubble, dumbstruck. He hoped against hope they escaped with their son, Harry, and got out—or possibly they destroyed their enemy and are still alive. Maybe they were lying in the rubble, seriously injured, or…

The possibilities were endless and every single one passed through Sirius Black's head as he looked at the destroyed lot. His mind desperately scrambled to get away from the terrible truth but it continued to pop in his head.

Maybe his best friend of twenty-one years and another of ten years are dead, along with their fifteen-month-old son.

Now Sirius' head was spinning even more than before. The whole world was a blur and all he could think about was everyone he lost. In one night his world seemed to end.

His whole body shaking with fear, Sirius got off his motorbike, walked up what was once the driveway. His head filled legs carried him through what was once the threshold of the loving home. Sirius shuffled numbly into what was once the living room.

Sirius' mind reeled, looking for a solution, anything but the fact his friends were gone. He could find them in the ruins alive—he could! They could be here, unconscious, but still alive. They could come back.

That's when he saw a weathered hand sticking out from under a large piece of wood. Sirius' heart jumped from the pit of his stomach to his chest as he ran over, pushing the wood off to the side. He was right…they were fine; everything was going to be fine.

James Potter was lying in the has been living room; his hair messier than usual, his round glasses crooked on his dirt covered face, his body rigid and his eyes wide open, frozen in fear and sorrow. Sirius knew that look all to well—that was what happened when you were killed by the Avada Kedarva curse.

Yet still Sirius wouldn't believe. He sunk to his knees next to his oldest friend and checked his pulse, letting his limp hand fall back to the ground. Nothing. He checked his breathing. Nothing. He put his ear where James' heart was. Not a beat. "James?" Sirius croaked, shaking James a little. He still lay there, completely unmoving. "James?" Sirius repeated, more urgently. Then it hit Sirius full force. He was gone. Sirius sat at his best friends side, unblinking with cascades of tears running down his young face. Gritting his teeth, Sirius slammed his fist to the ground and let out a choked sob. "No…" he said quietly, almost unbelieving. Then he screamed a loud, short, "NO!" and dissolved into silent tears.

"You can't leave me here," Sirius said shakily, running his sleeve across the bottom of his nose, "We're the dream team, the dynamic duo. You've always been there, you can't leave me here…"

A memory flashed into Sirius' head of James, almost like an old time black and white silent film; he walked down the steps into the Gryffindor common room, laughing and going to Sirius. He clapped an arm around his shoulders, discussing quietly a great prank he thought of the night before. Sirius let out a few more quiet sobs and rested his head on James' stomach, not moving for a long time.

In the distance Sirius heard brick crumbling and used all his energy to leave James behind and look for Lily in the disarray.

Sirius walked along the old foundation of the house very weakly, memories flooding his mind as he imagined the walls that once stood. He saw where the stairs would have been and figured the second level of the house must've fallen on top of the first. He was about to turn into what used to be the master bedroom when he saw long auburn coming out from under a pile of bricks.

With his hope slowly disintegrating, Sirius began moving the bricks out of the way, seeing Lily Potter on her side, her brilliant red hair covering her face. Weeping, Sirius rolled her over and moved the hair out of her face, seeing eyes he didn't recognize. Once a vibrant, sparkling emerald, Lily's eyes had changed into a dull green, a completely blank expression on her face. Another memory came the same way to Sirius of Lily on her wedding day, dancing around the room with James, her eyes vivacious and shimmering with happiness.

"Oh God, not you too, Lily…" Sirius whispered, starting to hyperventilate. Sirius scooped up Lily's body and held her close, screaming in agony and then collapsing into raking sobs. "You don't deserve this, Lillian, you are such a good person. You and James don't deserve this," he hiccupped.

Then a thought occurred to Sirius that he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of before. Peter was the Secret Keeper. There was no way Voldemort could've found the Potters unless Peter went to him and told him where they were hiding. _It couldn't be…Peter would never do that._ Sirius tried to reason, but there was no other way. Peter sold Lily and James to Voldemort, probably to save his own pathetic life. Suddenly all the pieces fell into place. He knew why Peter was suddenly so busy with a job that shouldn't take up much time; he was most likely a Death Eater. And it was all Sirius' fault. If he hadn't made them switch…

But Sirius couldn't dwell on Peter's treason; there was still one more member of the Potter family he had to find. He had to find resolution and pray that infant Harry Potter was still here. After all, Sirius was godfather; it was his duty to take care of him. "Harry?" Sirius called, hoping the baby would make a noise. "Harry, it's Uncle Sirius!" Sirius tried again. When there was no response, Sirius calculated the nursery would've been above where Sirius was standing, so Harry must have been around that area. "Harry, say dada!" Sirius called, more tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dada…" came a small muffled voice three feet to the left of Sirius. Immediately Sirius went to where the noise was and started digging through the remains of the house. He saw a tuff of black hair and a dirt covered baby arm. Eventually, Sirius pulled out Harry, whose face was tearstained and his eyes red.

"Oh, Harry, you're okay," Sirius said, smiling at the baby. But that smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw the child's forehead bleeding severely.

In attempt to find something to clean the blood off with, Sirius saw one of Harry's baby blankets half buried on the ground next to him and yanked it out, swiping it across Harry's forehead. "Ow!" Harry said, trying to push Sirius' hand away. Underneath the blood Sirius saw a jagged, lightening bolt-shaped scar.

Stunned, Sirius just stared at the scared and shivering baby until he muttered, "You defeated him…" For the second time that night, the puzzles clicked into place. Peter went to Voldemort and told him where they were hiding. Voldemort came in and Lily probably ran upstairs to hide Harry in the nursery. James tried to kill him, tried to save Lily and Harry but couldn't and was murdered. Voldemort went up the stairs and Lily sacrificed herself for Harry. They loved him so much, and Lily and James were so powerful. Their love _must _have protected Harry somehow and Voldemort wasn't able to hurt him. "The curse must've rebounded back…and killed Voldemort," Sirius whispered, then looked at Harry and pushed the hair away from his sticky forehead, "You wouldn't still be here, little man, if Voldemort triumphed. That's why the house is gone…"

"Oy, Sirius!" a voice called from behind him. Sirius whipped around and saw Hagrid standing in the has been front lawn, looking at Sirius curiously. "What're ye doin' here?"

Since Harry was shivering from the cold October night, Sirius wrapped the dirty blanket around him and made his way over to Hagrid. "Lily and James…they're—they're—"

Giving a loud sniff, Hagrid nodded his great shaggy head and said, "They're dead, I know." Sirius nodded along, shaking all over as his legs gave out beneath him. Hagrid reached out one of his hands and caught Sirius, standing him upright. "There, there," Hagrid said, taking out a handkerchief the size of bed sheets and blowing into it, "They were great people, Lily an' James. I always enjoyed them at Hogwarts, no one nicer, along with ye an' yer friends." Hagrid said, dabbing at his eyes with the sheet like handkerchief.

"Wh-why are you here Hagrid…" Sirius muttered, looking down at Harry and tried to rub some of the dirt from his face.

"Right…abou' that," Hagrid said, tucking his sheet away, "Dumbledore instructed me ter come an' collect little Harry so he can live with his aunt an' uncle."

Sirius stared at Hagrid for a moment then shook his head slightly, "I'm sorry…_what?_"

Clearing his throat, Hagrid said, "It's jus' me duty, Sirius. I need ter take him ter Lily's sister's house."

Shaking his head, Sirius said desperately, "Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him."

"Sorry, Sirius. I have me orders from Dumbledore. There's nothin' I can do," Hagrid replied.

"Please…I'm all he has left!" Sirius said, begging for a chance. Harry lay in his arms, looking doubtfully at Hagrid. He had never seen such a big man before. "His aunt and uncle are horrible people, they hated Lily. They won't take him in. I'll love him like he should be loved. Please Hagrid, let me take him…"

Sniffling again, Hagrid said, "No, Sirius. Dumbledore's orders."

Hanging his head in defeat, Sirius nodded slowly and kissed Harry's cheek. "I'll be back for you, Harry. There's no way I'm going to leave you," Sirius whispered in Harry's ear. Hugging Harry close to his chest one last time, Sirius handed him over to Hagrid. "You can take my motorbike," Sirius said, his heart breaking, "I won't need it anymore. It will get you there faster."

"Tha's mighty kind o' ye, I appreciate it," Hagrid said, thumping Sirius on the back. Hagrid then tucked Harry protectively into his coat, who started whining and reaching for Sirius.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore, Harry, I'll get you back," Sirius said, trying to smile comfortingly at the baby. Hagrid got on the motorbike (which sunk down quite low) and revved the engine, taking off into the night sky.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Sirius tried to compose himself and turned one last time to the ruins of the house, seeing Lily and James' bodies not to far off. "I won't fail you, I'll take care of Harry, I promise. I love you guys…" then Sirius walked away from the past, now having a new goal—to find and kill Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius wasn't sure how far he wandered, just picking over the last forty-eight hours in his mind, but before he knew it he was scuffling along a muggle street in the early morning. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice there were many more people than usual out dressed in flowing robes, whispering excitedly to each other, and didn't really register the fact he just bumped into someone very rudely.

Snapping out of his reverie, Sirius turned to the man and gave a small sorry, then did a double take and realized the person he bumped into was none other than the rat, Peter Pettigrew. Peter seemed frozen to the spot the moment Sirius bumped into him. His pudgy face had gone pale and his hands were fidgeting. Snarling under his breath, Sirius growled, "You…" and started to rapidly advance on Peter, backing him against the wall of a store.

Before Sirius could get to him, the words that came out of Peter's mouth, now grinning slyly, stopped him in his tracks. "How could you, Sirius?" Peter said shrilly, inclining his head so his voice carried further. Many people in the streets turned towards the new noise. "How could you sell Lily and James to Voldemort? They were your friends! How could you betray them?" Gritting his teeth in anger, Sirius reached for his wand, ready to kill the lying bastard. "I won't let you get away!" Peter screamed, pulling out his own wand and putting it behind his back. In an instant, Peter cut off his index finger and let it fall to the ground. Then he muttered a few words and there was a loud bang, causing a crater to appear in the middle of the road. In a matter of three seconds, Peter had disappeared, leaving what looked like twelve muggles dead or unconscious in the street.

Yet still Sirius stood there, his wand aloft pointing to thin air, completely stunned. Confused, Sirius slowly moved to the point where Peter once stood, looking down at the ground. Below he saw a plump finger and next to it a sewer. Inside the sewer there was Wormtail, scurrying off in the murky waters. Sirius was dumbstruck, his mind trying to process what happened, then slowly it all made sense. Tonight everything was clear in his mind. What an ingenious plan! Peter planned it all out and staged it so Sirius would like the bad guy. After all, no one knew that they had switched to Peter at last minute.

And for some unexplainable reason, Sirius started laughing. At first a small chuckle, but it turned into deep maddening belly laughs. Sirius didn't know why, but it had something to do with the fact that Peter—Peter!—Silly little Peter could think of something so magnificently marvelous as this.

Eyewitnesses today say that Sirius Black, now considered mad by the world, was still laughing as the Ministry of Magic carted him off to Azkaban _without_ a trial.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

The rumors Remus woke up to turned out to be true, even against all of Remus' beliefs. Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, but their infant son, Harry, had defeated him for good. There was no way it could've been true, at least that's what Remus thought. He went to their house and saw nothing but smoldering vestiges. The house was destroyed and Lily and James must be gone. But that left Harry…where was he?

That didn't matter at the moment, all Remus could think about was all of his best friends, gone. Kiah killed by Death Eaters, Marissa died unexplainably, Lily and James killed by Voldemort, Peter killed by Sirius and Sirius taken to Azkaban for murder. He was totally alone.

It didn't make any sense to Remus. Sirius would never betray his friends. Sirius could never commit murder. But the night before there was something Sirius didn't tell him and he looked so guilty and hurt. Maybe he was capable of killing, after all he sent Snape into the Whomping Willow so Remus could kill him in werewolf form, just because Snape was bugging him.

But it still couldn't be true. He knew Sirius, he was his best friend. He didn't have it in him to do something like that. Even though everything fit, something still wasn't right.

Out of nowhere a memory came to Remus. It came to him so fast it made Remus' head spin. Crying out, Remus sunk to his knees and grasped his head with both hands.

Remus remembered a dark forest, the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, and incredible pain. There hooded figures all around him and one was talking, but the voice was muffled. The figures departed until one was left.

"_I'm sorry," the last one muttered. Somehow Remus knew it was Peter._

"_Don't talk to me traitor," Remus heard himself say._

"_Please Remus, I had no choice…"_

"_Yes you did! You didn't have to join!"_

"_But there was so much power involved, you guys have always treated me rotten."_

"_We have never treated you rotten! We play around and make fun of each other! We have been your best friends since forever! And you just turn sides, and join up with that idiot!"_

"_Remus, listen to me!"_

"_No! Have you not seen how much pain he has caused? Did you even see James after his parents died? Do you remember the reaction to Claudia's death? You were even friends with Claudia! How could you?"_

"_Crucio!" Peter yelled, his voice full of fury. He let Remus scream for a few minutes, the present Remus felt the pain all over again, then Peter lowered his wand. "Don't ever insult me again! I have more power than you'll ever have._

"_You don't have power, you have nothing. You're a coward. Here's what I think of you," Remus rasped, then spit in his face._

"_You'll regret that, someday you'll see what I can do!" Peter said angrily, then turned on his heel and headed towards the castle._

That's what happened seventh year in the forest! Peter was the Death Eater, not Sirius! _Peter must've somehow found out about where Lily and James were and reported it to Voldemort!_ Remus thought excitedly. Lily and James were beyond saving, Remus wished with all his might they could come back, but Sirius he could still save. There was hope.

A second later Remus appeared outside the Hogwarts gates and rushed into Dumbledore's office, where he was sitting at his desk, very tiredly staring bleakly into the surface of the wood. Snapping his head up, Dumbledore gave Remus a weak smile. "Hello, Remus, I suppose you've heard the news—"

Cutting him off with an impatient wave of his hand, Remus said, "Yes, I know, I was just at Godric's Hollow. Sir, Sirius is innocent!"

A silence filled the room as Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Do you have evidence to back up this statement?"

"Yes! Well…no," Remus added as an afterthought, "Do you remember in seventh year when I disappeared and you found me in the forest?" Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I just remembered while I was at Godric's Hollow, Death Eaters took me there! I don't remember why exactly, but Peter was there. He was a Death Eater. He performed the Cruciatus Curse on me and said Voldemort had so much power and he had no choice but to join. He seemed to think he was almighty because he was a Death Eater. Somehow Peter must've figured out where they were hiding, because Sirius would never—"

This time it was Dumbledore's turn to cut Remus off. "I hate to interrupt, but this theory is practically irrelevant. There is no proof to go with your claim. What you remembered could be true or it could be something you made up, a vision that came to you in your disillusionment."

"I didn't make it up! I know what happened!" Remus said indignantly. "We can still save Sirius and get him out of Azkaban. I wish I could have figured it out sooner or I could have saved Lily and James as well."

Shaking his head solemnly, Dumbledore replied, "This is post-traumatic stress. You are obviously grief stricken from loosing everyone you love in twenty-four hours time. You were closer to Sirius than Peter, therefore you insist on placing the blame on him. Peter is dead, there is no way we could convict him. There is also no way Peter could've known where they were unless he was Secret Keeper. Obviously Sirius went to Voldemort out of fear and told him where they were. He killed Peter because he was yelling to the world what he had done. Sirius is guilty, as much as I hate to admit it."

Remus just looked at Dumbledore for a few moments, then sunk into a chair, sighing heavily. "I know what I remembered was true. But I also realize my story didn't add up. The last time I saw Sirius he told me about Lily and James hiding and how he was Secret Keeper, but he was going to go into hiding so Voldemort couldn't find them," Remus paused, "He seemed like he was hiding something from me. It could've been that he was a Death Eater, or…or maybe they switched to Peter! Is that possible?"

"Lily and James would have alerted me immediately to the switch, there is an extremely slim chance," Dumbledore said, "This still doesn't explain why Sirius killed Peter and why Peter blatantly said Sirius sold them out. And why Sirius was laughing when they carried him away."

All Remus could do was try to figure it out in his very perplexed mind, but it was a jumble of confusion. "Where's Harry?" he asked numbly.

"I have put him in the care of his aunt and uncle, Lily's sister. I believe he will be safest there, away from all the newfound fame he has just received," Dumbledore said, getting up from his chair and standing behind Remus. "You look exhausted, why don't you get back to your apartment and get some sleep? I'll owl you in the morning…"

Nodding slowly, Remus stood and opened the door to Dumbledore's office, standing there for a long time looking at the ground. With a heavy sigh, he left the office, debating within himself what really happened October 31st, 1981 and wouldn't stop debating for twelve years until he learned the truth.

Back in Godric's Hollow, among the smoke and rubble of the house, the house once filled with so much love and care, was something that Sirius, Hagrid, and Remus missed. It was a lily, the most beautiful lily with all of the colors of the sunset. There it was, floating in the middle of the ruins. It was still perfect from the day it was created in 1977. No petals have fallen; no withering had touched the flower's beauty. It remained whole and pure, a symbol of love between two people.

Then, out of nowhere, a small piece of parchment popped next to the lily, hooking itself to the stem. The parchment read, "We love you Harry, and will always be with you, no matter what. James and Lily." And slowly, the lily faded away into the night, awaiting the time when a young man with messy black hair, round glasses, and sparkling emerald green eyes would find it, and finally feel the completeness he needed to carry on.

_A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottle, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter—the boy who lived!"_

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

**Author Notes:** As I was about to write Sirius finding Harry in the rubble, I realized I should double-check my information with the confrontation between Hagrid and Sirius. So I went upstairs and got PoA and started flipping through it. I found a couple things that I was wrong about.

1) Dumbledore couldn't have known the Marauders were Anamagi, nor could Snape.

2) The Fidelius Charm was performed a week before Lily and James died, not months before. I can't change it; it would mess up the whole story.

3) Peter and Remus knew Sirius was the Secret Keeper and that Lily and James needed to go into hiding because of the prophecy. But Remus couldn't have known that they switched to Peter.

"But then..." Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "...why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless"--Lupin's eyes suddenly widened as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "--unless he was the one...unless you switched...without telling me?" (Chapter Seventeen Page 344 in the American Paperback Version.)

I originally had it as Sirius also telling Remus that they switched to Peter but then I started reading through what happened that night and realized that couldn't have been right so I had to change it. I also saw that when Sirius came Hagrid was already there, wrapping Harry up. But I already had the scene written and I didn't feel like changing it. If anyone would rather read it the Hagrid finding Harry way, please tell me and I'd be happy to re-write it and stick it in there, but now I'm too tired to go through all of that.

So I made many mistakes in this story I wish I could change but I don't see a way I could do it now. If I ever write another post-Hogwarts story I will be sure to remember these details but it was so hard to write this portion I don't believe I could do it again and make it more different and original than what you just read.

But otherwise…how did everyone like it? Please R/R with heavy heavy and I mean HEAVY critiques. I don't like most of it, and I would adore suggestions on what to change.

I will take this valuable space to thank each and every one of you that has ever read this story! Your input made my day every day and I am so glad I shared this story with you. Your feedback has helped get the determination to attempt to carry out my dream as a novelist. I hope you will read the books I (hopefully!) put out one day and come to any book signings so I can meet you and you can say "I read your fan fiction!" and I'll be like yay you rock! Okay…so that probably won't happen, but I can wish can't I? So if you are still reading the blurry screen, due to many tears, THANK YOU!

Gosh…re-reading all that has made me realize how extremely sad it is that I'm done with my first fan fiction, my baby. It's over! ((sniffle)).

Now you can click that little arrow button and separately review the epilogue and give me more suggestions on that!

And if I forgot to mention this somewhere, please R/R!


	50. Epilogue

Epilogue…

**(A/N: The song Come What May is sung by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman from the movie Moulin Rouge. I suggest listening to the song while you read it.)**

Come What May, for I will love you until the end of time…

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

_To Lily, the snow in Hogsmeade looked so much more beautiful and wonderful than ever before, just because she finally had James. Just by his smile, the world seemed to be the most glorious place on earth._

Want to vanish inside your kiss

_Lily smiled at James then kissed him so lightly. "We're having a baby!" she said in an excited whisper. James smiled, tears in his eyes and pulled her into his arms. He was holding her so delicately, as if she would break. James loved her so much, and now they were having a beautiful baby together…_

Everyday I love you more and more

"_As Lily and James start a new chapter in their lives, they will become even more in love, if possible. They will learn to trust and support each other on a whole new level. So I raise my glass to James and Lily Potter, who will stay together until the end of time." Marissa said, raising her glass and taking a sip. James kissed Lily on the forehead, pulling her closer._

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing

Telling me to give you everything

_"Always take care of my baby girl. Never let anything happen to her. Always love her and let her be as happy as she possibly can be," Rob said._

_James nodded. He was smiling. "Of course sir. I would die before anything would happen to her. I love her so much. I promise I will always take care of her."_

Seasons may change winter to spring

But I love you, until the end of time

Come What May

Come What May

I will love you until my dying day

_She snuggled closer to James, and felt herself getting drowsy. "I think I'm going to go to sleep. 'Night James." Lily said while yawning._

_James pulled her closer and rested his head on the top of hers. "'Night Lily. I love you."_

_"I love you back." Lily muttered sleepily. James fell asleep to Lily's breathing._

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

_Harry looked up at James as he smiled down on him, putting Harry on the floor. Harry looked around then started to get up on his feet. He slowly walked over to Lily and the ball. Eventually Harry made it over there and took the ball again. Lily had tears in her eyes and smothered him in kisses, which Harry giggled and put his tiny fingers on her nose. James scooted over to them and put an arm around Lily's waist._

"_He's going to be a genius," James said._

"_Of course! With such brilliant parents like us!" Lily said, kissing him. "I love you," she said, putting her head in between his shoulder and neck._

"_I love you too. And I love you Harry!" James said, leaning down and putting his forehead on Harry's. Harry smiled and reached up and took his glasses off, putting them on his head._

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

_"You have no idea how much I care about you. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to go on. You are the center of my world. I love you so much James. Everything about you. I love that look in your eyes after you've pulled an amazing prank. I love the way you laugh at the stupid things Sirius does. I love the way your hair sticks up all over the place. I love the way you look at me every day, with your eyes so full of love that I can't believe I am so lucky to have this. I love the way you care so much about others. I love you with every fiber of my being. Words cannot even begin to describe my love for you. All I know is that I love you more than life itself. James, you were meant for me. I was born to mess up your hair even more. I was meant to embarrass you by tickling you in front of your friends. You were given to me to cuddle with by the fire. I was given to you to go on walks holding hand around the lake. You're the one I'm supposed to spend hours getting ready for. Especially when it annoys you and you tell me I'm beautiful when I just roll out of bed. My lips were meant to be against yours. Your hand was custom made to fit in mine. I love you so much. And I will for the rest of my life and more. I love you James Potter, you're the one I'm meant for now and forever. I love you."_

And there's no mountain to high

No river too wide

_"Listen baby! Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby!" James and Sirius sang out, dancing a little bit, which wasn't a bad thing since they were both pretty good dancers._

_Lily wasn't too terribly embarrassed to sing, but Marissa sure was. "If you need me, call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far."_

_"Don't worry baby!"_

_"Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry, cause baby there," Marissa had gotten used to the stage and the four of them sang in a duet, the whole Great Hall clapping and cheering._

_"Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you."_

_The guys took over singing again. "Remember the day I set you free, I told you you could always count on me girl. From that day on I've made a vow, I'll be there when you want me, some way, somehow. Cause baby there,"_

_They went back into a duet, getting more into the song and dancing along. "Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you babe!"_

_"Oh no, no, no!" the girls sang._

_"No, no darling!" the boys sang._

_"No wind, no rain!" the girls sang out, both holding the note._

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

_"Merry Christmas," James said, handing Lily a piece of paper rolled up and tied with a blue ribbon. Lily looked at it curiously as she unrolled it, then gasped._

_"Oh James, this is marvelous!" Lily said, staring at the paper. "I can't believe you bought me a star!"_

_James grinned. "Not just a star. A constellation of a lily in the sky. I named it Lily-Amara."_

_Lily smiled widely, then ran to her room and got out her universe box. She opened it up and clearly said, "Lily-Amara," A constellation of a lily appeared right in front of her. "There it is!" Lily said excitedly. She grabbed the constellation out of the sky and examined it. "It's so beautiful! I love you," Lily said kissing James. James didn't even have to say it back; he expressed all of his emotions in that kiss._

But I'll love you until the end of time.

Come What May

Come What May

I will love you until my dying day

Oh Come What May

Come What May

I will love you, I will love you…

_"Ever since you came into our compartment on the train to Hogwarts, your beauty took my breath away. Then through the year I got to know you and I loved you even more. I've always known you were the one for me. Every time I see you my heart goes crazy and I still can't believe I was so lucky as to have found you. If anything ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to live. Lily, I love you. You've heard me say it over a million times to you, over and over again, so have Sirius and Remus and Peter, which they remind me about constantly." James grinned over to his best men, then turned back to his bride. "But I love you. I love the way you almost trip when you're in a hurry walking down the stairs. I love the way you mess up your hair when you're stressed, studying for a test. I love the way you smile at me from the Quidditch stands. I love the way you nod and say yes when you're so into a book you don't notice I'm there. I love the fact that you can be a teacher's pet and a Marauder at the same time. I love you, every single part of you. I love you."_

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…

_Lily smiled as she set her keys on the table by the door. There were her two boys, fast asleep on the couch with the TV on low. James had his head turned towards the TV but his eyes were closed and he was softly snoring. In his arms was Harry, getting bigger every day. Harry's head was also turned towards the TV, his little baby hands clutched onto James' shirt, a little drool coming out of his mouth. Lily quietly tipped over and kissed both her boys on the head. James smiled in his sleep and Harry cooed._

Come What May

Come What May

I will love you until the end of time…

_The minister smiled and said, "From the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." James and Lily smiled. James grabbed her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. James then pulled her into a kiss. The whole congregation started clapping. They finally pulled apart and James pulled Lily in the air and spun her around._

* * *

_"I never want to let you go," James said quietly…_

* * *

_"Please don't leave me James," Lily whispered, tears escaping her eyes…_

* * *

_"You're going to be the star Quidditch player, Harry, and I'm going to come to all of the matches at Hogwarts," James said proudly, spinning Harry in the air as he giggled and said, "Dada!"_

* * *

_"And then when you're older, you'll go to Hogwarts and learn how to do magic. You'll make a ton of friends and be one of the greatest wizards ever," Lily said, looking down on Harry and seeing he was fast asleep in her arms. She carefully laid him in bed and kissed his little baby hand. "Nothing will ever happen to you, Harry. I promise…"_

We will always be together, in life or death, as one…


End file.
